The Elves of Summer
by Carefree Quill
Summary: Jamie falls into a river and is fished out by Elves. Now what? Lots of plot here... A multiple love story, sequel to The Last Seer... Complete! Reviews are appreciated.
1. Accidents Happen

**THE ELVES OF SUMMER**

LOTR Fic by the Carefreequill

Summary: Jamie is lost in Middle Earth. Now what? Can two brothers from Ithilien help her find her way? It is an adventure in the lives of Thelyn and Alcon, after their parents leave for Valinor. (Follows _The Last Seer. _If you haven't read it, I recommend it.)

Disclaimer: I own Jamie, and a handful of Elves I created for _The Last Seer. _Everything else is Tolkien's. No infringement is intended.

Notes: Sindarin is in _italics_.

**Accidents Happen**

Jamie was an independent tomboy of sixteen from the Northern California. She didn't wear make up or read teen magazines, she hiked in the woods. She kept her curly brown hair fairly short in a casual mop that was still feminine, but didn't reach beyond the base of her neck. Her complexion was tanned from long days spent outside in the sunshine. Her mother would chew her out for coming home after dark covered in dust, with mud and moss in the tread of her shoes. But Jamie didn't care. It wasn't like she was running around with boys or something, she just liked being outdoors. Jamie didn't respect her mother anyway. Less than two months after her father died, Jamie's mom started seeing other people… lots of other people. Jamie was disgusted. She was at the bottom of her mother's list of important people and it stung. Jamie took charge of her own life and skated her way through school on an easy B average. Other than that, she did as she pleased.

Jamie loved to read, classics mostly like Treasure Island or any other good adventure. Occasionally she'd read Isaac Asimov, Anne Rice or Agatha Christie. Her favorite thing to do was take a book into the forest and find a nice quiet spot to read. One Friday afternoon, Jamie decided to camp out. She didn't tell her mother, not that she'd notice anyway, she just loaded her backpack with a change of clothes, sleeping bag, food and a couple good books. She dressed in layers with her khaki pants that had the handy option of zipping off the legs for shorts, a blue flannel lumberjack shirt with a tank top under it, and her hiking jacket. She zipped the liner out of her jacket, stuffed it into her backpack and then slipped out the back door. She headed down the path into the woods she'd become so familiar with. She loved the Northern Redwoods, tall and strong. Usually she went to a quiet glen to sit and read, but decided to do something different. Jamie shielded her hazel eyes from the sun as she looked around for a different trail. She spotted just the thing and climbed up a steep hill to a cliff that overlooked a mountain stream. She found the perfect place to sit and watch the water that was still swelling its banks from the spring thaw. She sat on the ledge over the rushing water and smiled. Jamie closed her eyes and lost herself in the roar of the torrent. The air was pleasantly cool so close to the water and Jamie thought she'd move closer to the banks. But the earth beside the stream was unstable and she lost her footing. She tried to reach for a branch to catch her balance, but it was too late and she tumbled forward right into the rushing stream and was carried away…

* * *

Thelyn and Alcon were unusual elves that stood out among their people. They were identical twins, and quite handsome, but that was normal for elves. What set them apart was their flaming red hair and green eyes. Those features came from their mother, Miranda. She wasn't an Elf, she was a Seer. She had spent her life sharing her wisdom and then departed across the sea with their father, Haldir. After their departure, the twins had spent much of their time in Ithilien, but were becoming more and more restless. Their older sister Miiriel had tried to convince them to stay in Minas Tirith with her and her husband Eldarion, but they would only spend short visits. This particular day, they finished their duties as border guards around the forest of Ithilien and decided it was perfect weather for swimming. On the northern side of the wood was a clear stream that marked the border of the Elves' settlement. The pair rode along the stream until they came to a waterfall that poured into a large clear pool. It had been their mother's favorite swimming hole and now it was theirs as well. Thelyn and Alcon dismounted and tied up their horses.

_"I don't suppose you have a towel in your saddle bag?"_ Alcon asked his brother.

_"Of course not,"_ Thelyn said, _"You?"_

_"Nope, just a blanket,"_ Alcon said.

_"Lay it out on the bank and we can put our clothes there,"_ Thelyn suggested.

They removed their swords, quivers and bows followed by their clothes and laid them on the blanket. With nothing left but their underwear, looking a bit like grey loin cloths, the brothers glanced at each other.

_"Race you to the other side,"_ Alcon said with a cocked brow.

_"You're on,"_ Thelyn said and they both tore down the bank and dove in.

They swam hard, a fairly even match, but Alcon managed to get there just a little faster. They sat on the opposite bank and caught their breath. Thelyn shook the water from his long red hair and chuckled.

_"And I thought this was going to be just another boring day,"_ Alcon said. _"You're improving."_

_"I should know better than to accept a swimming challenge against you,"_ Thelyn said_. "You always did swim like you were part fish."_

_"Yes, well you always best me in a foot race so we are even,"_ Alcon said.

They shared a laugh together, but quickly sobered when a flock of birds suddenly broke from the trees above the waterfall and flew away. They immediately looked across the pond to their weapons neatly laid out, and uselessly out of reach. Alcon dove back in the water to swim back and get his sword, but halfway across he stopped and looked up. From the stream above, a black bundle tumbled over the falls. He was about to retrieve it when he heard a cough and a gasp.

_"Wait, look!"_ Thelyn yelled as he pointed to the top of the falls.

A body plummeted over the falls and into the pool below. Alcon waited for them to surface, but they didn't, so he dove in after them. Thelyn dove in as well and they searched desperately for the swimmer. They dove down again and again, coming up only briefly for air. Finally, Alcon rose to the surface with the swimmer in tow. Whoever it was had short brown hair and was dressed strangely. Alcon dragged his burden to the shore and Thelyn grabbed the black bundle and followed. On the shore, Alcon turned over the… girl? She was icy cold and her skin was nearly blue. She looked very young, barely more than a child.

_"It's a girl,"_ Alcon said in astonishment.

Thelyn checked for breathing and a pulse, and thankfully she was still alive, but barely. Suddenly she convulsed and broke into a coughing fit. The brothers both sighed with relief and turned her to her side to help her clear the water from her lungs.

_"You're alright,"_ Thelyn said. _"You're going to be just fine."_

Alcon noticed her round ears_. "Try the common speech, Thelyn. She probably won't understand…"_

The brothers watched as she caught her breath and opened her eyes. She stared up at them and was visibly shocked by their appearance. Thelyn blushed when he realized they were nearly naked in front of a young woman.

_"Do you understand me?" _he asked in Sindarin.

She gave him a confused blank stare. She seemed barely coherent, but it was obvious she didn't understand.

"What's your name?" Alcon asked in the common speech.

She started shivering and chattered out, "J-J-Jamie."

"Jamie?" Thelyn said.

She nodded and Alcon grabbed their blanket and covered her up.

"That's a nice name," he said, trying to put her at ease. "My name is Alcon and this is my brother Thelyn. Where do you live?"

"Scotts Valley," Jamie said weakly. "I got swept downstream. I've been in the water for quite a while. How far have I gone?"

"I don't know," Alcon said seriously. "We have never heard of this… Scottsvalley you speak of."

She looked at them nervously and Thelyn recognized the fear in her eyes immediately. "There's no reason to be afraid, we won't hurt you, Jamie. It is lucky for you that we were swimming here. You probably would have drowned," Thelyn said.

Alcon was watching her closely, and her eyelids started to flutter. A moment later she just passed out.

_"We need to get her out of those wet clothes and warm her up,"_ Alcon said as he started peeling the sopping wet layers off of her. _"Grab my shirt, it'll have to do for now." _He examined the strange shoes she was wearing and frowned at the ties. They were knotted and swollen from water so he just grabbed his knife and cut them.

Thelyn removed her tank top, trying not to stare. This was not a time to worry over her modesty; they were merely trying to save her life. He still blushed as he put Alcon's long shirt on her. Finally free from her soggy clothes, Alcon wrapped her in the blanket again.

_"We need to get her indoors,"_ Alcon said. _"She needs the care of a healer."_

_"Our house is the closest,"_ Thelyn said. _"I'll take her there and you ride into the settlement for help."_

They dressed quickly and Thelyn mounted up. Alcon lifted Jamie up to him and Thelyn wrapped an arm around her.

_"Hurry with that help,"_ Thelyn said. _"She doesn't look good."_

_"I will, now get going,"_ Alcon said and slapped the flank of Thelyn's horse.

Thelyn galloped through the woods taking every shortcut he knew. The girl in his arms was fading from exposure. This Jamie was a complete mystery, but at the moment it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she needed their help. One thing he'd learned from his mother was that there are no coincidences. She fell into their laps for a reason. He couldn't wait to find out what that reason was.

* * *

_"She is finally starting to warm up,"_ Legolas said as he put his hand on her forehead. _"She should be fine with a little rest."_

_"When she wakes, give her this tea and try to get her to eat,"_ Tulco said_. "I expect to see her on her feet in a day or so."_

_"Thank you for coming so quickly, Lord Tulco,"_ Thelyn said.

Tulco gave the brothers a nod and left.

Failon turned to Alcon and asked, _"Who is she?"_

_"Her name is Jamie and she said she is from Scottsvalley,"_ Alcon said. _"I have no idea where that is."_

Legolas cocked a brow and looked at her again. She was young, near the age Miranda had been when she first came to Middle Earth. He furrowed his brow in thought. _"Did you look in her pack?"_

_"There was no time,"_ Thelyn said.

_"Open it,"_ Failon said. _"Perhaps there will be a clue in there as to who she is."_

Jamie was dimly aware of voices, but she couldn't understand what was being said. She felt lost somewhere just beneath the surface of consciousness. The voices were near, but far away somehow. She tried to open her eyes but her lids felt like lead. Her mind raced through the memories of what happened. She was hiking… and oh god! She fell… Jamie remembered the icy water and the current that carried her miles from home. She was drowning and then, she was rescued… or had she died and they were her angels?

_"Clothes, a bed roll, food… I think, and books,"_ Failon said. _"They are drenched but still readable… well, the writing is unusual."_

_"Let me see that,"_ Legolas said. It was as he'd suspected. The characters reminded him of Miranda's writing. He was most interested in talking to this Jamie when she woke up.

Finally she was able to open her eyes. She was lying in a comfortable bed under several blankets. There was a roaring fire in the fireplace and there were four men in the room. They all had long straight hair pulled back in an intricate braid and they had… pointed ears. Jamie closed her eyes and then opened them again. Yes, the ears were still pointed. One was blonde; another had strawberry blonde hair, and the other two she recognized as her red-haired angels. They were having a discussion and… searching her backpack? What the hell!

"Hey! Where am I and what are you doing?" she asked in annoyance.

Legolas turned around and was confronted by an angry pair of hazel eyes.

"We thought we might find out where you came from," Legolas said. "Your family is no doubt worried about you."

Jamie frowned at the mention of family. Mom wouldn't miss her until the school called to find out why she was absent. "That is unlikely," Jamie said bitterly. "If you want to know where I came from, ask them; I told them when they found me," she added as she pointed at the twins.

"Scottsvalley," Legolas said thoughtfully. "Is there another name for your home?"

"Not Scottsvalley, Scotts… Valley," she said with a chuckle. "How about Santa Cruz?"

Blank stares.

"Boulder Creek?" she ventured and then tried a larger town though it was farther north, "San Francisco?"

"Those names are all unfamiliar," Failon said firmly.

"Not all of them," Legolas said, his mind grabbing on to San Francisco. Miranda was from San Francisco. Hmmm.

"Well what part of California am I in? It's not like I see people who look like you every day…" she said in frustration.

"California?" Failon repeated, remembering it from a story his mother had told.

"What do you mean, people who look like us?" Thelyn asked with a cocked brow.

Jamie bit her lip, suddenly realizing she had gone too far. The last thing she wanted to do wa insult them. "Nothing," she said quietly.

"You mean the ears," Legolas said knowingly. "Are there no Elves where you are from?"

"Only in stories," Jamie said, and then her eyes suddenly got big and she exclaimed, "Oh, my god! Where am I?"

"You are in the Elven Settlement of Ithilien in the land of Gondor," Legolas said. "Welcome to Middle Earth, Jamie."

Jamie looked from face to face in utter shock. Did she get sucked down a whirlpool into fantasyland or something? What was she going to do now?

Thelyn watched her expressions with interest. She was out of her element, and she was scared, but she tried to sound brave. He found it admirable, and somewhat amusing. There was an uncomfortable silence and Thelyn didn't like it. Thankfully it was broken by Silivren.

"All right, all of you, out. She needs to get some rest," Silivren said firmly as she entered the bedroom with a tray.

The four Elves immediately headed for the door, thankful for the chance to get away and talk. Legolas paused at the door and looked back at Jamie. There was something mysterious at work and he wished Miranda were here. Perhaps he should talk to Miiriel. She inherited her mother's gift. Perhaps she could shed a little light on this situation. He sighed and left, closing the door.

Silivren helped Jamie to sit up. "My name is Silivren," she said with a smile. "You were lucky that the twins were swimming this morning," she added.

"Who are they?" Jamie asked.

"The twins? Thelyn and Alcon are my brothers in law. Failon, with the reddish blonde hair is my husband," she said. "And the Blonde Elf is Legolas Greenleaf, the Prince of the Northern Forest realm and the leader here."

Jamie blushed, realizing she was completely lost. "What's going to happen to me?"

Silivren looked at the young woman with sympathy. "How old are you, Jamie?"

"Sixteen," Jamie said.

"Don't worry. You are among friends here. Now, drink this tea. Lord Tulco, our healer insists it will help speed your recovery," Silivren said with a smile.

Jamie took the offered cup and sipped it. It had a pleasant flavor and it seemed to warm her right through. "Thank you, Silivren," Jamie said sincerely.

"Eat, and get some sleep," Silivren ordered. "I'll check on you in a little while." She left Jamie alone and rejoined her family in the front room.

They were seated at the table debating what to do next.

_"I think we should take her to Minas Tirith,"_ Legolas said. _"Aragorn would be most interested to meet her, and maybe Miiriel will have some idea of what to do."_

Silivren was annoyed. The poor girl was lost, sick from exposure and frightened. She needed a chance to recover. She needed a little time to get to know them so she'd feel safe. Rushing her off on a journey to meet the King was not a good idea, at least not yet. She frowned at them and stood with her hands on her hips.

_"You are not taking her anywhere,"_ Silivren said firmly, glaring at her husband. _"The poor child is terrified."_

Thelyn cocked a brow at the use of the title child. He'd gotten an intimate look at her and Jamie was no child. _"Child?"_ he repeated.

_"Sixteen, lost and surrounded by strangers,"_ Silivren said firmly_. "Have a consideration for her feelings."_ And with that she went to the kitchen to cool off. Sometimes men could be so insensitive, even elves.

_"Well,"_ Failon said to his brothers. _"I guess you two have a houseguest."_

Alcon looked at Thelyn and they both looked back at Failon. Two unmarried Elves in a house alone with an unmarried woman. Not good. _"You and Silivren are welcome to stay…"_

_"Relax, Thelyn, we'll stay,"_ Failon said with a chuckle.

_"I'll stop by in the morning to see how she is doing,"_ Legolas said as he rose from the table. He gave the twins an encouraging smile and then left.

Thelyn went to his room without another word.

Failon turned to Alcon and asked, _"What do you think?"_

_"I think Thelyn likes her,"_ he said with a smirk.

Failon shook his head. _"Figures."_


	2. Dinner

**Dinner**

Jamie woke to the pleasant smell of fresh baked bread. She sat up and looked around. It was a nice room, clean with intricately carved wood furniture. There was a wardrobe on the far wall, and a table with two chairs in the corner. The fire was still going, and the drapes on the window were drawn. Jamie pulled back the blankets and looked down at herself. She was wearing a large white shirt, and nothing else. Thankfully it hung nearly to her knees. She crossed the room and drew back the curtains to look outside. The yard was full of trees and Jamie smiled. God she loved the forest. She heaved a sigh and looked around for her backpack. It was near the hearth, laid open to dry along with her sleeping bag and the clothes she'd been wearing.

Her other things were on the table, the food she'd packed and her change of clothes. She smiled at the ziplock bags she'd been smart enough to use. Her clothes and food were dry, but the books were ruined. She frowned at her favorite copies of The Chronicles of Narnia, all seven books compiled into one hardcover, and the complete works of William Shakespeare. Damn, what a shame. She opened up the baggie containing her underwear and put it on. Then she opened the bag with her favorite T-shirt, a rainbow tie-dye and put that on. There was a pair of cut off jeans in the last bag and she put that on to complete the outfit. She walked over to the door and listened a moment. She heard the sound of a child laughing and voices.

_"Dinner is ready Cálale,"_ Silivren said. _"Why don't you go see if Jamie is awake?"_

_"That's alright, Silivren,"_ Thelyn said. _"I'll go."_

Silivren cocked a brow at him but said nothing.

Thelyn ignored her expression and just headed for the door to Miiriel's old room. It was just a guest room now, and Thelyn paused at the door and knocked softly. He was surprised when the door opened almost immediately. He was shocked when he saw what she was wearing. Her pants had been cut and only covered halfway to her knees and she was barefoot.

"Um, hi," she said nervously. "Which one are you?"

Thelyn was suddenly speechless. He didn't want to embarrass her, but her attire was appalling. He averted his eyes nervously and was about to introduce himself again when Cálale spoke up.

"That's uncle Thelyn," she said brightly as she skipped over and took Jamie's hand. "Come sit down and eat with us."

Silivren caught sight of Jamie's clothes and blushed. "Jamie, perhaps you'd like to change first," she said as she intercepted her just outside the door. "Let's go back in you room a moment, shall we?" She ushered their guest back into the bedroom and closed the door.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked in confusion.

"Perhaps the style of dress where you are from is different," Silivren said delicately. "But here, a lady does not walk about with her legs uncovered. Wait here, I think I have a gown that will fit you."

Jamie turned three shades of red. "That would explain the look on… Thelyn's? face," she said. "I am so embarrassed."

"Don't be," Silivren said. "He understands you are not from around here."

Silivren left and Jamie sat at the table. She closed her eyes and all she could see was the utter shock on the tall Elf's face. She shook her head. Wow, way to go. Here she was stuck god knows where, and she was insulting the natives. Okay, Jamie, calm down. Get a grip on the situation. You are lost, somewhere. It sure as hell ain't Neverland or Narnia. She expected at any moment to run into Harry Potter or something. All right, this was obviously really happening, and it wasn't a delusion. She was well read, knew a lot of old history and such. They were dressed a little like medieval woodsmen and Silivren looked like a lady of court. Fine, she could do medieval, no problem.

* * *

Thelyn went out on the porch to collect himself. Jamie had no idea her attire was inappropriate. She'd merely worn what she had. How strange for a woman to dress like that. He closed his eyes and pictured her. Her wide hazel eyes were beautifully framed in an innocent young face. Her skin was darker than he'd seen before except on Rohirrim warriors, tanned golden by the sun. Her voice was soft and melodious, and her legs… well, it was nice to get that look. He sighed and opened his eyes. The hour was late and the sun was well on its way to descending beyond the distant hills. He heard horses and stood to greet his brothers as they approached.

_"At last,"_ Thelyn said. _"Silivren is holding dinner for you."_

Failon and Alcon dismounted and Failon was first to speak_. "How is your guest?"_

_"Awake and looking much better,"_ Thelyn said.

Alcon smiled, _"That is good news. Let's go see her and thank Silivren for waiting with the meal."_

The trio went inside just as Jamie emerged from her room again wearing a soft grey gown. It was a little long on her for she was quite short… Failon cocked a brow. Their mother had been petite as well. He glanced at Thelyn.

_"Did mother leave any clothes here?"_ Failon asked.

_"Yes, there are several gowns in the wardrobe,"_ Thelyn admitted. _"They should be about the right size."_

_"That's a good idea,"_ Alcon whispered.

Silivren cleared her throat meaningfully. "Be kind enough to use the common speech in front of our guest," Silivren said. "Allow me to present Jamie Cobb of Scotts Valley, California." She paused and looked back at Jamie, "Did I say it right?"

Jamie smiled, "Perfect."

The three elves bowed and Failon stepped forward. "I am Failon, Silivren's husband, and the young lady you see running around here somewhere is our daughter, Cálale. These two are my brothers, Thelyn and Alcon, your rescuers."

Jamie gave a small curtsey and waited. This was too weird. Medieval was right.

Thelyn offered her his arm and Jamie nervously took it. "Come, it's time to eat," he said and led her to the table. He pulled out her chair for her and then sat beside her.

Failon leaned over to Alcon and whispered, _"I believe he has just staked his claim."_

Alcon just rolled his eyes and sat down across from her. When everyone was seated, Failon looked at Silivren. "Thanks for waiting," he said. "It was a long ride back from Emyn Arnen this afternoon."

"That's all right," she said and passed the bread around. "Any news from the Steward?"

Failon smiled, "Your father sends his love and plans a visit within the week. He is most anxious to meet our new arrival."

Jamie sat quietly listening. She wasn't sure what to expect here and didn't like being the center of attention. But it was inevitable considering how she arrived. She ate quietly until she was asked a direct question.

"So, how did it happen?" Alcon asked.

Jamie looked up from her plate and furrowed her brow thoughtfully. "I was sitting on the ledge over the stream by my house. The snow runoff from the mountains had swelled its banks, and it eroded the earth beneath the ledge. It gave way and I fell in. I was carried down stream for miles, and then you found me."

"Are you a wielder of magic?" Failon asked.

Jamie thought that was ridiculous and rolled her eyes. "Not hardly."

Silivren snickered at that idea. Jamie was no wizard.

"What is your home like?" Cálale asked her.

"I live in a cabin in a forest of giant redwoods near the west coast. When I'm not in school I spend all my time outside under the trees," she said with a wistful smile on her face. She seemed to be picturing it as she talked. "It's the only place I ever felt…" She seemed to come back to the present and realized she was saying too much. "It's very pretty there."

"And what of your family? Won't they be terribly worried?" Silivren asked.

"My father passed away about six months ago, and mother… is very busy," Jamie said cryptically. Truth be told, Jamie's mother would probably be thrilled to be free of the bonds of motherhood. She could sell the house and move on with her life… bitch.

Thelyn could hear coldness in her voice when she spoke of her mother. How strange to speak of a parent like that. He wondered what her mother was like to invoke such anger in Jamie. He watched her brush the subject aside and calmly continue her meal. She intrigued him, and he found his mind cluttered with questions he wanted to ask her, but there was a knock at the door.

Failon rose and went to greet their newest guest. He opened the door and smiled at Legolas and Tulco. "Welcome, please join us for the evening meal. Cálale, set two more plates," he said and stepped back for them to enter.

"How kind of you to offer," Tulco said, "But I am on my way home to eat with the family. I only wanted to stop and check on your guest's recovery… Ah, there she is. How do you feel?"

"I feel much better, thank you," Jamie said with a smile.

Tulco walked around the table to get a closer look at her. She seemed fine and he gave her a warm smile. "It is good to see you well. I apologize for the brevity of my visit, but my lady is waiting."

"No apology is needed," Alcon said as he rose and walked Tulco back to the door. "Thank you again for your aid."

Tulco smiled, "Glad to help." Then he left and everyone returned to their seats.

Legolas was served and then his attention drifted to Jamie. "You look much better than when I saw you last," Legolas said with a smile.

"I feel better," she said with a shy smile.

"Jamie was just telling us how she happened to tumble into our swimming hole," Alcon said. "She fell in a river near her home, and here she is."

"But she isn't a wizard," Cálale said with conviction. "It was just an accident."

Thelyn chuckled at his precocious niece. She was eight, and quite outspoken. He loved the little rascal.

Legolas considered the story for a moment and then asked, "Was it at night, or daytime?" he asked.

"Early afternoon," she said, "I was going to camp out that night."

Legolas gave a nod and dropped the questions. He had a knack for reading people and could see that Jamie was just as confused as they were by her arrival. It could be as simple as some mysterious secret magic of nature. She was merely in the right place at the right moment. Or there could be hidden forces at work. Whatever it was, Jamie was unaware of it. Legolas smiled to himself. She was also unaware of the way Thelyn was looking at her. Perhaps one of Miranda's fiery twins would settle down yet.

The rest of the meal was like any other family gathering with the discussions of the day's events and the plans for tomorrow. Legolas loved visiting the Hiri Nolwe's family. It was a welcoming home, and they all reminded him if Miranda and Haldir. There were days he really missed them.

After dinner, Jamie helped Silivren clean up while Legolas and the brothers went to sit on the porch. They watched the sunset and Legolas sighed.

_"Sunsets remind me of your mother,"_ Legolas said.

Failon nodded, _"That is what father called her, when he thought no one else could hear."_

_"So what do you think we should do about Jamie,"_ Alcon asked_. "How can we send her home if we don't know how she came here?"_

_"Perhaps she is not meant to go home,"_ Thelyn said thoughtfully.

"_Maybe you should ask her what she wants,"_ Legolas suggested.

There was silence a moment, and then the front door opened. Jamie stood in the doorway holding a tray with a bottle of wine and four glasses.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Silivren said you might like some wine," Jamie said quietly.

Thelyn got to his feet and took the tray from her. "Thank you," he said as he set the tray down by Alcon who started pouring it. "Would you like to join us?"

Jamie shook her head, "That's okay," she said and started to back away.

Thelyn caught her wrist and gave her a pleading look, "Please."

Jamie let him lead her to the steps and took a seat. She waved off the offered wine and waited nervously. They were all looking at her expectantly and she didn't like it. Finally Legolas spoke.

"You aren't the first person to come here from your world," Legolas began. "In fact, this family claims the first such visitor as their mother." He paused to let that sink in. He obviously had Jamie's full attention. "But with you, we have no explanation as to how or why. Now that you are here, what do you want to do, stay or go home?"

Jamie's eyes doubled in size. That was one hell of a question. She knew nothing about this place. She couldn't say if she'd like it or not. But she loved her home, at least the forest. Mom could run off tomorrow and never come back for all she cared. As long as Jamie had the house… But then again, it was just a house. Was there anyone she truly cared about at home? And how would she get there? And what about this… Middle Earth? This was an amazing opportunity to see a new world. She honestly didn't know what to say.

"I… don't know," she said dejectedly. "I'm sorry, but this is a little overwhelming."

Legolas nodded and gave her a warm smile. "Don't worry about it right now," Legolas said. "You are welcome in this home and in our wood. I will visit you again." Legolas bid good evening to everyone and then mounted up and headed down the path to the settlement.

Failon glanced at Thelyn and Jamie seated on the steps and he gave Alcon a nudge. Alcon frowned, but got the message. They went inside and left Thelyn alone with her.

Jamie sat looking out at the woods and worried her hands in her lap nervously. Maybe she should have said she wanted to go home.

Thelyn reached over and stilled her hands. "You're afraid," he said softly. "Don't be."

"I don't belong here. I don't even know where here is. Everything is different, I feel like I've fallen into a fairy tale, but I don't know the ending. Of course I'm afraid," she said in frustration.

"Do you fear me?" Thelyn asked as he clasped her hand.

Jamie looked at his kind expression and knew she felt safe with him. "No, I do not fear you," she said.

"Thelyn, I'm Thelyn. Say it," he said.

"I'm not afraid of you, Thelyn."

"Good, and I will make you a promise, Jamie. I will protect you as long as you wish to stay here. And if you wish to go home, I will find a way to take you there," Thelyn said. "Do you believe me?"

Jamie searched his eyes and could see he was telling the truth. "I believe you."

"Thelyn," he said. "I'm Thelyn."

Jamie sighed. "I know that now, but how can I tell you and your brother apart when you're together?"

"I will be the one staring at your beauty like a foolish boy," Thelyn said with a charming smile.

Jamie blushed and turned away. "I think I'm a little young for you there, Thelyn. I'm only sixteen."

"I can wait," he said and lifted her hand to his lips. "I find myself wondering if you fell into that river just so that I could find you." He kissed the back of her hand and Jamie turned to look at him. He gently turned her hand over and kissed her palm.

Jamie closed her eyes and nearly gasped at the intimacy of the gesture. She knew she was blushing. She pulled her hand away and he let her. She bit her lip and looked away. "I should go inside," she said quickly and left him alone on the steps.

Thelyn closed his eyes and cringed. He barely knew her and yet had strong feelings for her. Perhaps it was just that he felt responsible for her after rescuing her. Thelyn pictured her in the strange short pants she'd worn and smiled wickedly. It was definitely more than feeling protective. He wanted to get to know her. Perhaps in time, she'd find she had feelings for him too.

* * *

Jamie barricaded herself in her room. Her heart was racing and she tried to calm down. She looked at the hand he'd kissed and blushed again. A chivalrous gesture was more scandalous than she'd thought. The look in his eyes when he'd kissed her palm was the sexiest expression she'd ever seen. And she ran. She must be dreaming. This wasn't real, it couldn't be real. A tall red haired Adonis with pointy ears was looking at her like _that_. Not real, just a fantasy. She was lying on a riverbank somewhere dying of hypothermia, dreaming about a sexy elf. Yes, that explains it.

There was a knock at the door and Jamie opened it. Thelyn was standing there holding an armful of gowns. He smiled nervously and said, "You are about the same size as our mother. These were hers, and I thought you'd like them." He held them out to her and she took them.

"Thank you, Thelyn," Jamie said nervously.

"Alcon," he said. "I'm Alcon. Thelyn is still outside."

Jamie frowned. "I'm sorry, it's just you look so alike I can't tell you apart."

Alcon smiled mischievously. "Thelyn is the one that will be falling all over himself around you."

Jamie rolled her eyes and shook her head just as Thelyn walked in and saw her. He smiled warmly and Jamie blushed. "Uh, goodnight, and thanks for the gowns," she said quickly and then disappeared back into her room.

Alcon laughed and Thelyn just stood with his arms crossed. _"What did you say to her?"_

_"I gave her mom's old gowns, and she called me Thelyn so I corrected her,"_ Alcon said with a smile. __

_"I don't know how she got us mixed up, I'm much better looking than you," _Thelyn said with a smirk as he headed to his room.

Alcon laughed at his brother. He knew Thelyn better than anyone and Failon had been right. He was smitten, poor Elf. _"Slow down there, Thelyn. You'll scare her off and she'll be begging to go home."_

_"Funny brother, very funny,"_ Thelyn said dryly before closing his door. But Alcon was right; Jamie wasn't ready for a suitor for at least another year. She was a little young, and she just needed to get to know him better. Seventeen was acceptable courting age, and eighteen was acceptable marriage age among humans. Elves usually waited much longer, but being immortal was different. Humans had such short lives; they needed to settle down early. He couldn't wait to see her again in the morning. He'd offer to take her riding and show her around the settlement.

* * *

Okay, so maybe she wasn't just dreaming. Jamie hung the gowns in the wardrobe and cleaned up her things. Her sleeping bag and backpack were dry so she packed them up again. The books were a lost cause, so she just left them on the table. She hung up the gown she'd been wearing and put on the long white shirt she woke up in. It was as good a nightgown as any. She crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling. It was strange, but she felt safe here. Maybe it was the way the elves treated her. They seemed sincere when they said they were friends. She thought of Thelyn's kiss and smiled. She could definitely get used to his attention. Perhaps tomorrow she'd find a way to tell the twins apart. She sighed, rolled to her side and went right to sleep.


	3. An Elf's Honor

**An Elf's Honor**

Thelyn and Alcon had ridden out several hours before dawn to keep watch on the borders. There was rarely any trouble as travelers tended to avoid the wood. But occasionally they greeted and guided visitors, like this particular day. Shortly after dawn, there were four riders approaching the wood and Alcon was the first to recognize the leader.

"Lord Faramir," he said. "He visits sooner than expected."

"It matters little," Thelyn said. "He is always welcome… Hail travelers! What is your business in the wood?"

"Greetings good Elves and cousins," Faramir said with a smile as he and his riders halted by the edge of the wood. "I have come to visit my daughter's family, and I need to speak to Legolas."

"Which errand is first?" Alcon asked, "For Legolas already plans a visit to our house today. Your fair daughter and her family are staying with us to help look after our guest."

"That is well; I am most interested in meeting your guest. Do I have your leave to enter?" Faramir asked.

"Enter and welcome, good Steward," Thelyn said with a smile. "You are well acquainted with the way. Tell Silivren that we will return in time for breakfast."

"I will give her your message," Faramir said with a smile, and then led his riders into the wood.

* * *

Cálale was outside on the front porch when she heard riders approaching. She expected her uncles back soon so she didn't even look up until she heard a familiar voice.

"What shining ray of sunshine is that dancing on the porch this morning?" Faramir asked.

"Grandfather!" Cálale shouted as she dashed down the steps and ran to meet him.

Faramir practically leapt off his horse to catch her in a big hug. "Oh, Cálale, my little joy! It is good to see you! Where is your mother? I have a surprise for her."

"She is in the kitchen making bread," Cálale said with a big smile. "You must come in and have breakfast with us and your guards too."

One of the other riders dismounted and pulled back his hood. He smirked at the precocious girl and crossed his arms. "So I'm just a nameless guard to you, am I?" he said humorously.

"Uncle Polodrin? Oh, it is you!" Cálale shouted and leapt at him with her arms out wide.

Polodrin caught her and lifted her up over his head, spinning her around and laughed. "My favorite niece!"

Cálale laughed at him as he pulled her into a hug. "I'm your only niece, and you're squeezing!"

Faramir laughed brightly at the reunion. His son had been gone for several years, training in the west with the Rangers of Arnor, much as Eldarion had. He left as a boy and returned a man, strong and wise. Faramir was very proud.

Behind them they heard the front door open and they all turned expectantly, but the face was an unfamiliar one. A young maid stepped out onto the porch. Her hair was full and curly, but short. She had wide haunting hazel eyes and golden tanned skin. She was dressed in a very fine pale green gown of Gondorian style, but she was barefoot. Faramir cocked a brow at her curiously, but Polodrin just set down his niece and stared.

"Good morning," Faramir said.

The girl on the porch blushed nervously and looked to Cálale who was quick to start the introductions. "Grandfather, this is Jamie. Uncle Thelyn and Uncle Alcon rescued her from drowning yesterday. She's staying with us for a while."

Faramir gave Jamie a slight bow, "How do you do, Lady Jamie. I am Lord Faramir, Steward of Gondor, and this is my son, Polodrin. As you may have guessed, I am Silivren's father."

Jamie smiled and curtsied. "I am pleased to meet you. Breakfast is on the table if you would like to come in." Jamie stepped back and held the door for them to enter.

Faramir and Polodrin climbed the steps and waited on the porch for Cálale. She was dragging Faramir's two guards by the hands and led them inside. Polodrin bit his lip to keep from laughing at Gormir and Trildan. They had never been to the wood before and the last thing they'd expected was to be invited to breakfast by a child. Faramir caught the door and looked down at Jamie.

"After you," he said with a smile.

Jamie blushed and went inside with Polodrin right on her heels. He was most interested in who she was. Faramir was about to close the door when he heard horses. He turned and smiled to see the twins arriving just in time for breakfast. They tied up their horses and headed inside.

"Well, I see we have an unexpected though not unwelcome visitor," Silivren said brightly as she hugged Polodrin. "Welcome home, brother."

"Is it possible that you get lovelier every time I see you, Silivren?" Polodrin asked.

"Who's that strange man hugging my wife?" Failon said humorously as he came in carrying a basket of hot bread.

Polodrin turned around and smiled at him. "Just family."

"Well, finally decided to come home I see," Faramir said with a smile. "Everyone have a seat."

Thelyn quickly crossed the room and pulled out a chair for Jamie, but before he could sit down, Polodrin sat beside her. Thelyn frowned and took the seat on her other side. Gormir and Trildan took the seats on the end and sat quietly. The meal began and the conversation was light and general at first. Silivren asked about the news from Emyn Arnen, and Polodrin filled them in on the news from Arnor. After the family news came to a close, Faramir directed his attention to Jamie.

"So, where is your home, Jamie?" he asked.

Thelyn answered for her, "She comes from the same world our mother came from," he said.

Faramir cocked a brow, now very interested. "And what brings you to Middle Earth?"

"An accident, sir," Jamie said. "I don't know how it happened. I fell into the river, and one moment I was there, the next I was here."

"And what did you do there?" Polodrin asked.

"I was a junior in High school," Jamie said.

Everyone glazed over her explanation as it made no sense. Faramir thought the word school suggested that she was in training, but schools from her world were different. Miranda's school didn't sound very nice, so Jamie's _High school_ was no doubt unpleasant as well and shouldn't be commented on.

"And your family?" Faramir asked.

Failon nervously cleared his throat. Jamie's family had sounded complicated. He was afraid the question might be upsetting, but she surprised him.

"My father was the captain of a deep sea fishing boat. His boat went down about six months ago in a bad storm, taking all hands with it," Jamie paused and sighed before continuing. "My mother… is a…" Jamie abruptly stopped before she let the word _slut_ slip out. It might be the truth, but she was still her mother. Besides, she was embarrassed by the ugly truth. She didn't need to share that with strangers. So, what did her mother do again? Oh, yeah, "bartender," she finished flatly.

"I'm sure she misses you," Faramir said sympathetically. "It is a shame that Gandalf has gone. He would have known what to do. I'm certain he could have returned you safely home."

"There may be one left on these shores who could help," Polodrin suggested. "While I was in the east, I met a fellow by the name of Tom Bombadil. He is very old and very wise."

"That is a long journey from here, son. I think we should speak with the King before we decide what to do," Faramir said. "Jamie, I would like to bring you to Minas Tirith to meet the King of Gondor. It is not a long journey, and he would be most pleased to meet a visitor from so far away."

Jamie's eyes doubled in size. Meet a King? Good god, no thank you! "I'm really not that interesting… I wouldn't know what to say…" she glanced at Thelyn nervously, and he gave her an encouraging smile.

"Alcon and I will go with you if you want," Thelyn said. "I made you a promise, and I intend to keep it. The King is family as well. There's no reason to be nervous."

Jamie gave him a nod and turned back to Faramir. "Okay, I'll go with you to meet your King."

"Good. I'll make the arrangements tonight and return for you in the morning," Faramir said with a smile. He looked at Thelyn, "And you and Alcon will be going?"

Alcon noticed the determined look on his brother's face and answered for him, "We haven't visited our sister in a while…"

"We'll stay with Jamie," Thelyn said simply.

Polodrin scowled at his plate and held his tongue. So it was that way, was it? Thelyn had a thing for Jamie. Thankfully, it didn't appear to be mutual.

"I'll go along as well, father," Polodrin said lightly.

"I thought you might," Faramir said with a smirk.

After breakfast, Jamie offered to help with the clean up, but Thelyn interrupted her. "Actually, Jamie, I thought you'd like to see the rest of the settlement today. Would you go riding with me?"

"I've never been on a horse before," she whispered to him.

Thelyn smiled. He could offer to let her ride with him… "I can teach you, or you could ride with me," he offered. "I have a horse that is very tame, perfect for a beginner."

Jamie's nervous expression turned into a dazzling smile that nearly took Thelyn's breath away. "I'd like that," Jamie said.

Silivren smiled. "I'll get you some riding clothes. I think the Lady Miranda left something appropriate."

Thelyn was getting the horses ready when Jamie descended the front steps in a riding outfit. She had tan pants and boots on and a rich hunter green riding jacket on. Thelyn smiled and took her hand.

"Come, my lady, and meet Tempest III. He is descended from a long line of good strong Rohirrim steeds, and he is quite gentle," Thelyn said.

"He's beautiful," Jamie said.

Thelyn helped her up and than mounted up behind her. He reached around her and took the reigns. "Here, hold the reigns like this," he instructed. He went on to show her the basics of steering with the reigns and getting the horse to go and stop. They rode around the yard for a few minutes and Thelyn had Jamie laughing and smiling.

* * *

Polodrin stood watching them out the window when Alcon joined him. Alcon noted his frown and sighed. "You, too?"

"She seems to favor him already," Polodrin said.

"Thelyn makes her feel safe. She is too young for him to court her, they are merely friends," Alcon said.

"How old is she?" Polodrin asked.

"Sixteen," Alcon told him.

Polodrin frowned. Thelyn didn't look at her like a friend, nor did he treat her as though she was too young. He didn't need to ride with her to teach her how to steer a horse. That was purely his desire to hold her in his arms. The honor and nobility of Elves… yeah, right. At least until they discover a woman.

"Just friends? You should open your eyes, Alcon," Polodrin said bitterly and walked away.

Alcon looked outside and felt a knot in his stomach. He hadn't seen Thelyn that happy in a long time. Polodrin was right, there was far more than friendship in his eyes.

* * *

Thelyn barely showed Jamie the settlement. Instead he took her on a long ride through the wood. He led her on an easy pace and she kept up well. She was a fast learner and seemed to be good with animals. He brought her to the swimming hole where they'd found her and laid out a blanket for a picnic lunch. They sat and watched the waterfall and ate fruit, bread and cheese.

Thelyn spent more time watching her than the water. He wanted to ask her something, but didn't know how to word it delicately. He decided to just come out and ask her.

"Jamie, why don't you get along with your mother?" he asked.

Jamie turned to him in surprise, "I never said we didn't get along."

"No, you did not say it, but it is true, isn't it?" he asked.

Jamie sighed, "Yes, it is true. Why do you ask?"

"My mother is the center of our family. We all love her. I find it hard to understand," he said.

"Where are your parents?" Jamie asked.

"They have crossed the sea to the undying lands. They wait for us there," Thelyn said. "Why don't you and your mother…?"

"My mother has forgotten her family," Jamie said. "When father was gone to sea for weeks at a time, she was often in the company of other men. When he died, she didn't even cry, not one single bloody tear! I only live with her because I'm too young to legally live on my own. The day I turn eighteen I'm getting a good lawyer and kicking her out of my house and my life."

"Your house?" Thelyn asked.

"Yes. Father left me everything. I think he knew she was unfaithful," Jamie said.

Thelyn found the story disturbing. What a horrible woman to treat her family that way. He could understand Jamie's anger. Then he was struck by an idea. "You could stay here," he said.

Jamie turned to him and gave him a smile. "I'll think about it. I may not have a choice."

"I promised to find a way for you to go home," Thelyn said. "But you could stay."

Jamie got up and walked to the edge of the water. What would she do if she stayed? Just hang out at Thelyn's house? She had a house, one she loved, full of memories of her father. And she had her forest… and… well that was about it, really. She didn't know what she wanted. Stay here… as what, an oddity? The stranger from a distant land? Thelyn's girlfriend? Okay, not a bad option, but what did she know about him?

Thelyn watched her standing by the water and sighed. He stood and walked over to her. She looked so lost and he wanted to comfort her. He put his hands on her shoulders and spoke to her.

"Jamie, I know this is hard. I can only imagine how you must be feeling right now. But I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. Please let me be your friend," Thelyn said.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Jamie asked.

"Because I like you," Thelyn said wistfully. "If you were but a little older…"

"Maybe we should go back now," Jamie said quickly, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable alone in the middle of nowhere with him.

Thelyn realized the impression he'd just given her and backed away. "Jamie, look at me," he ordered.

Jamie turned around nervously and looked up at him. His face was kind, but firm.

"I promised you that I would protect you, and you believed me. Do you think I could make such a promise and then dishonor you?"

Jamie was surprised at how hurt he looked for her even thinking it. She stared at the ground. How strange to meet people with such a strong sense of honor and respect. That was completely alien to her. In her experience, men were pigs. If you gave them the slightest opportunity, they would take it, and then blame it on you. She didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry. You have no idea how different it is here," she offered lamely. "Of course I trust you, Thelyn."

Thelyn was once again struck by just how young she was. And yet she was already quite defensive of her virtue. He wondered what her world was like to make her so suspicious of any amiable affection. He stepped forward and hugged her, briefly, and then headed back to pack up their lunch.

"If you wish to go back, then we should get going," he said emotionlessly.

"Thelyn, is there time to stay out a little longer?" she asked.

Thelyn looked at her and she was staring up at the top of the waterfall. He knew what she was thinking. She wanted to ride upstream and see what was there. He couldn't blame her. She turned back and looked at him.

"I really am sorry about…" she started to apologize again.

"No, Jamie, the fault was mine. We have time to ride upstream if you wish," he said seriously.

"Thanks," Jamie said.

* * *

It was late when Thelyn and Jamie finally returned. Failon sat on the porch looking very annoyed. Thelyn cocked a brow at him questioningly.

_"Where have you been?"_ he asked, his voice barely civil in front of Jamie.

_"Just out for a ride,"_ Thelyn said innocently. _"Jamie wanted to ride up stream to see if she recognized anything."_

Failon glanced at Jamie and sighed. He felt sorry for her, so young and lost as she was. But that didn't excuse Thelyn for keeping her out so late. _"It doesn't look good, you being alone with her without a chaperone. Have you any idea how hard it was visiting with Polodrin today? He was pacing by the window all afternoon until they finally had to leave."_

_"Polodrin? What was his problem?"_ Thelyn asked in annoyance as he helped Jamie down off her horse.

_"The same as yours, I expect,"_ Failon said.

Jamie glanced from one to the other and cringed. She knew a good chewing out when she saw one, no matter what the language. She silently slipped past Failon and went inside with Thelyn watching her the entire way.

Failon scowled at him and just said, _"Sixteen, Thelyn. She's sixteen, and off limits, you got that?"_

_"I am not a common Easterling scoundrel, Failon. Give me a little credit. Besides, who made you her father?"_ Thelyn asked angrily.

_"I volunteered,"_ Failon said, _"at least as long as she is here. After you leave, Alcon will take over. He doesn't look at Jamie like she was one of Silivren's apple pies."_

Thelyn gave Failon an angry snort and brushed past him without a word but Failon caught his arm and stopped him.

_"I know you wouldn't mistreat her, Thelyn. But you have to remember, she's alone here, and unfamiliar with our ways. Be her friend, but don't pursue her affections, Thelyn. It will only lead to heartache for both of you,"_ Failon said.

_"Advice on loving humans from the Elf who married the Steward's daughter?"_ Thelyn asked sarcastically.

Failon's expression was hard and he forced himself to hold his temper. _"This is much different and you know it."_

Thelyn just shook Failon's hand from his arm and went inside. The last thing he needed was advice from that brother. Their mother wasn't from Middle Earth either… well she was, and she wasn't. Thelyn frowned as he disappeared into his room. Failon was right. This situation was completely different. No one's advice was going to help. He couldn't deny his feelings and he decided not to try. Thelyn would follow his heart, keeping in mind her age and her virtue at all times. That was all he could do. He would keep his honor, and in time, who knows what might happen between them?


	4. River Voyage

**River Voyage**

It was late evening and Jamie sorted through her clothes and packed her backpack with a couple of gowns instead of her modern clothes. In the morning she'd be leaving and she wanted to be sure to dress appropriately to meet a king. How'd she get roped into that anyway? Jamie sighed and dressed for bed. She just got settled in when there was a knock at the door. Jamie pulled the blanket up to her chin and answered.

"Come in," she said.

Silivren entered and smiled. "Settled in, I see," she said with a smile.

"Yes, thank you," Jamie said. "I really must thank you and your family for taking me in like this. I don't think I could ever repay you for your kindness."

"There is no need to concern yourself about that. We were pleased to be able to help. Elves are very giving people," Silivren said.

Jamie smiled and then ventured a question. "You aren't an elf…"

"No, I am human like you," Silivren said.

"Is it common for elves and humans to marry?" she asked.

"No, such alliances are quite rare, though there have been several such marriages since the fall of Mordor. During the war of the Ring the alliances between men and Elves grew quite strong. For some, friendships became the beginning of love," Siliven said.

Jamie pondered that a moment, but was quickly distracted by a more pressing concern. "What am I going to say to your king?" Jamie asked.

"Just be polite and be yourself, Jamie. King Elessar is a very kind hearted King. He loved my husband's mother very much, and she came from the same world as you. I think it will please him to meet you."

Jamie blushed. "What was she like? Everyone speaks of her like she was a celebrity."

"Lady Miranda was a powerful seer and a wise and loving mother," Silivren said.

"Well, if they are expecting me to be like that, they are going to be disappointed," Jamie said flatly.

"No one expects anything of you," Silivren assured her. "Miranda was gifted, and she was originally from here. Her travels were devised by a wizard. You arrived on your own. I believe there is more to you than you may think," Silivren said with a twinkle in her eye. "Now, get some rest. My father will be here early. The journey to Minas Tirith can be made in a day, but you will depart before sunrise."

Jamie gave her a smile, "Goodnight, Silivren."

"Rest well," Silivren said and then left.

Jamie snuggled down and went right to sleep. She felt a little better about meeting a King, but she was still nervous. Every day brought something new and she was always at a loss for what to do.

* * *

Silivren was headed to her room when she saw Thelyn seated at the table frowning over a glass of wine. She smirked at him.

_"Come now, brother, the wine isn't that bad,"_ she said.

Thelyn looked up and smiled at her. _"The wine is just fine. I was lost in thought."_

_"The hour is late, and you will be leaving early. You should get some rest."_

_"True enough,"_ Thelyn said lightly as he took another drink.

_"Your answers are not in your wine, Thelyn,"_ Silivren said.

Thelyn sighed and stood up. _"Goodnight, Silivren," _he said and went to his room. His family meant well, but Thelyn was tired of their concern. He was old enough to make his own choices.

* * *

Faramir and Polodrin were down at the docks getting the horses loaded. It was near dawn, the stars were fading and the distant horizon shone gold and blue. By the time everything was loaded, the rest of their party approached. Thelyn, Alcon, Jamie and Legolas rode down to the dock where the Gondorian ship was moored.

"Good morning," Faramir said as they halted.

"Greetings Lord Faramir," Legolas said. "I thought I might go with you. I need to speak to Aragorn, and I thought I'd visit with Jamie on the voyage down river."

"Very good," Faramir said with a smile. "Let's get your horses and luggage loaded. I'd like to get there in time for dinner."

Everyone dismounted and Polodrin was quickly at Jamie's side to assist her from the saddle. He gave her a slight bow and held out his hand, "Allow me to help you, Lady Jamie."

Jamie blushed and timidly accepted his help. Once on the ground, Polodrin gave her a warm smile. "I look forward to a quiet voyage in your company."

Jamie's blush darkened and she just backed away. She was thankful when Alcon interrupted to take her horse.

"I'll take care of your luggage, Jamie, if you'd like to get aboard," he said, and then turned to Polodrin. "Your father wanted to speak to you."

Polodrin bowed to Jamie, "Excuse me," and boarded the ship.

Jamie just stared at the ship and went pale. They were going by ship? How far? God, she hated ships, and boats, and canoes, and… any reminders of her father's shipwreck. She didn't know if she could handle this.

"You go ahead, I'll be along in a minute," she said with a weak smile.

Alcon gave her a nod and led Tempest away. In a few minutes, everything was ready, but she hadn't moved an inch closer to the gang plank. Thelyn was going to call to her but fell silent when he saw her face. He left the deck to get her.

"What's wrong, Jamie?" he asked her softly.

"I-I don't like boats," she said with a quiver in her voice. "Do we have to go on a boat?"

"It is a very quiet voyage down a calm river," Thelyn said reassuringly. "The weather is clear, and we'll be there before you know it."

Jamie bit her lip and let him lead her aboard. She didn't like it, but she didn't want to embarrass herself. She calmly stepped onto the deck and looked for a place to stay out of the way.

Legolas walked over to Thelyn, _"Well?"_

_"She doesn't like boats,"_ he said flatly.

Legolas glanced over at her and she looked ill. _"I wonder why."_

_"Her father died at sea,"_ Thelyn said and then went to help with the lines.

Legolas sighed. It was a short voyage, but he had a feeling that today it would feel much longer than usual. He hoped Jamie would be alright.

A few hours into the voyage, Jamie was starting to relax. She was leaning on the railing at the bow watching the shore slowly pass. It wasn't as bad as she'd expected. She could smell the perfume of the pink and white flowers that lined the shore and she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She smiled to herself just as a voice behind her interrupted her daydreams.

"Would you care for some company?" Polodrin asked.

Jamie opened her eyes and turned to him. "Why not?"

Polodrin stood at the railing beside her and smiled. "Is it much different here than your home?"

"Very," Jamie said. "Nothing is the same. You dress different, speak different, and… well, we don't have Elves where I'm from."

Polodrin chuckled. "And what about dwarves?"

"Um, no," Jamie said. "Any other interesting things I should be aware of?"

"None that you are likely to see on this voyage," Polodrin said.

Jamie nodded thoughtfully and then asked a question of her own. "So, you just returned from a trip?" she asked, remembering the reunion.

"I was training with the Rangers of the North," he said. "I was gone for several years."

Jamie just nodded and watched the shore. She didn't know how to hold a conversation here. There was no frame of reference in common.

"Our ways confuse you," Polodrin said. "Perhaps I would understand you better if you tell me about yourself."

"Like what do you want to know?" Jamie asked, caught off guard by a personal question.

"What do you like to do? Do you like to cook or sew? Perhaps you have other skills?"

"Well, I like the outdoors, and I like to read. Truthfully, I'm really quite boring," she admitted.

"I do not believe that you are at all boring, Jamie," Polodrin said with a charming smile. "I am quite intrigued by you."

Jamie looked at him and was struck by how handsome he was. He had shoulder length golden brown hair and strikingly clear blue eyes. He had a beard, kept rather neat, and a very pleasant smile. His eyes were mesmerizing and she suddenly blushed and turned away.

"What secrets are you keeping hidden behind your lovely eyes, Lady Jamie?" Polodrin asked softly.

Jamie was immensely grateful when Thelyn decided to join them just then.

"Feel any better, Jamie?" Thelyn asked.

"Yes, thank you… Thelyn?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm Thelyn," he said with a smile, standing beside her.

Polodrin flashed him an annoyed look but said nothing.

"I was merely guessing…" Jamie admitted. "You should dress a little differently or something. You two are impossible to tell apart."

"Really? I always thought I was much better looking…" Thelyn started to say but was interrupted by a call from the watch.

"The tower is in sight," one of the sailors called. "The walls of the Pelennor are ahead."

Jamie watched the shore expectantly and gasped in awe when she saw the city. It was absolutely spectacular, like something out of a dream. It was all white and seemed to shine in the sun. At its center was a great tower that seemed to touch the sky. The gates were bright and shiny like glass… or diamonds.

"It's… beautiful," she whispered.

Legolas had walked up behind her just in time to hear her whispered praise. He smiled. "Welcome to Minas Tirith, Jamie. It is the home of my best friend," Legolas said.

"I'm sure Uncle Aragorn will be happy to see you, Legolas," Thelyn said with a smile.

"Isn't that the King's name?" Jamie asked.

"Our King has many names," Polodrin said. "And that is the one his family uses."

"Oh," Jamie said, feeling a bit foolish and a lot more nervous. She felt very common and completely out of place.

"Why don't you two help with the mooring lines, I'd like to talk to Jamie," Legolas said.

Thelyn and Polodrin left and Legolas leaned on the railing beside Jamie.

"There are moment when you seem much older than sixteen," Legolas said.

"I am almost seventeen," Jamie admitted. "My birthday is in the summer."

Legolas was thoughtful for a moment. "Have you any brothers or sisters?"

"No," Jamie said.

"What about… a suitor?" Legolas asked.

"Oh, no," Jamie said with a smirk and a blush. "Absolutely not."

Legolas laughed. At that moment, she still sounded like she was sixteen. "What is there for you to go home to?"

Jamie could see where this was leading. She didn't know how to answer that question and sound like she had it good where she was from, because she didn't. She didn't feel like she missed it at all, except for the Redwoods.

"My forest," she said. "I cannot explain it, but I miss it."

Legolas nodded. This he could understand.

There was a sudden bump as the ship came to rest at the docks. The mooring lines were secured, and the horses and luggage were unloaded. Jamie watched the whole process and was amazed at how easy they made it look. Thelyn came over to her and offered her his arm.

"May I escort you ashore?" he asked with a charming smile.

Jamie took his arm and let him lead her down the gang plank. It was a good mile ride to the gates and Thelyn helped her mount up. They rode at a light pace up the road with Faramir and Legolas at the head of the group. Jamie found herself riding between Thelyn and Polodrin with Alcon, and Faramir's knights falling in behind them.

Alcon frowned at the brazen display Thelyn and Polodrin were making. They were both trying to gain Jamie's attention and he found it pathetic. She was obviously completely oblivious to it. It was rather annoying watching them falling all over themselves like that. When Alcon looked at Jamie, he was reminded of his sister Lalaith. There was a similar innocence in her eyes. He smiled at the analogy. He could easily adopt Jamie as a sister, but Thelyn needed a good talking to. He would have to remind Thelyn again that Jamie was too young. He wished his brother had better sense.

As they approached the gates, they were greeted by the guards. "Hail, Lord Steward! It has been too long since you have entered these gates," an older guard said. "What is your business in the city?"

"I have come to speak with the King," Faramir said formally.

"Enter and Welcome," the guard said.

Faramir led them through the gates and down the main street. They passed curious onlookers who paused from their daily business to see who was riding up to the King's hall. Jamie just looked around trying to take it all in. She felt like she'd wandered into one of her stories… Like the _Chronicles of Narnia_. This city could easily pass for Cair Paravel, the fabled castle in _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_. But the more she looked around, Jamie realized this was much more grand than her imagination could have dreamed. Up ahead was a great arched gate that led into a courtyard. Faramir halted and everyone dismounted. A couple of stable hands came to tend to the horses. Thelyn grabbed her pack off of her horse and carried it with his.

"Jamie?" Faramir called back to her.

Jamie walked over to him and he looked down at her with a smile as he offered her his arm.

"Walk with me," he said. "It is my privilege as Steward to present you to the King."

Jamie looked down at her riding clothes nervously. "Now?" she asked.

Faramir laughed. "We are all dressed for travel," he said with a smile. "We will meet him now, and then retire to our rooms until dinner."

He escorted her up the stairs and into the courtyard. Polodrin, Legolas and the twins fell into step behind them. Jamie was struck by the beauty of a large white tree that grew at the center of the large formal patio. But there was no time for questions, or to admire it as Faramir headed straight for the door. A guard opened for them to enter, and they followed a long hall to a large open room. There were long tables set up, and nearly a dozen servants preparing for the coming meal. Just beyond there was a dais, and a throne that was conspicuously empty. Jamie looked around and saw no one overly regal.

"Ah, there he is," Faramir said lightly.

Jamie looked across the room to where a casually dressed man stood talking to one of the guards. He looked rather ordinary, though handsome. Faramir patted her hand that rested in the crook of his arm.

"Let's go meet him," Faramir said, and led her across the room to where the king stood. The guard bowed and departed as they approached, and the King turned around and smiled.

"Faramir," Aragorn said with a smile. "What a pleasant surprise… and Polodrin! I received word that you had returned. You are the very image of Lord Boromir."

"I have marked the resemblance," Faramir admitted with a proud smile.

_"Legolas, my heart sings to see thee, my friend!" Aragorn_ said with a smile as he embraced him.

_"Then our hearts sing together,"_ Legolas said. _"It has been too long."_

Aragorn noticed the twins and chuckled. "And what of you, nephews of my heart? Are you staying out of trouble?"

Faramir answered for them, "Actually, your nephews are heroes. They rescued this lovely lady from drowning not two days ago."

Aragorn's attention went to Jamie who was already blushing. He gave her a warm smile, "Indeed? It appears they have drawn a treasure from the water."

"Allow me to present Lady Jamie of Scotts Valley, California," Faramir said.

Aragorn cocked a brow at the strange name but merely bowed. "Welcome to Minas Tirith, Lady Jamie. You are a most welcome guest." He paused and looked at the twins a moment before continuing. "Dinner will be in about an hour. I'll have someone show you to your rooms so you can rest until then."

Everyone split up to their respective quarters. Jamie was led to a large well furnished room and her luggage was brought in and unpacked for her. The maid that showed her the way offered her assistance dressing.

"Uh, no thanks," Jamie said.

"Very well, my lady," she said and departed.

Jamie plopped down on the bed and sighed. Well, she thought, just another day in fantasyland.


	5. The King's Table

**The King's Table**

Miiriel was lounging on a plush couch in her chamber peacefully dozing. Eldarion had insisted that she rest a while until dinner. She was carrying her second child, and was expected to deliver within the week. Eldarion was seated at a table quietly reading and watching over his wife. He'd have to wake her soon for dinner, but would wait until the last minute. He liked watching her sleep, so beautiful and peaceful.

Miiriel had started dreaming much more, and found that her inherited gift of sight was growing strong. These past few days she'd seen a strange young woman in her dreams. The dreams had been the same, but each time there were more details.

_She was young, had short hair and wide innocent eyes that were a soft blue flecked with golden brown. In the dream she would be walking in a grand forest full of tall strong red trees. Miiriel could smell the crisp air and hear the sounds of rushing water. Then the girl would sing, her voice was bright and clear. She would skip and dance down the path with laughter in her eyes. Miiriel smiled at her child like joy and followed her. But as the girl neared the water, the ground beneath her feet gave way, and the she tumbled into the torrent and was carried away…_

Miiriel gasped in her sleep but didn't stir. Eldarion saw her troubled by dreams and was instantly at her side. She didn't seem to be afraid, so he waited a moment before waking her.

_Miiriel called to the girl, but there was no answer. Then her dream changed and she watched Thelyn and Alcon rescuing the same girl from the river in Ithilien…_

_"What's your name?" Alcon asked in the common speech._

_She started shivering and chattered out, "J-J-Jamie."_

Miiriel woke with a start and Eldarion wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her.

"Shhh," he said. "Another dream?"

"Yes," she said. "I find this one strange. I do not know what it means."

"You always find your answers in time," Eldarion said. "Do not worry about it."

* * *

Legolas followed Aragorn to his study so they could talk in private. Aragorn could see that something important was on his friends mind so he closed the door and offered him a seat.

_"All right, Legolas, you look entirely too serious. What is troubling you?"_

_"Aragorn, let me tell you the full tale of Jamie's rescue,"_ Legolas said.

_"Should I not hear the story from the twins, or Jamie?"_ Aragorn asked.

_"Perhaps later, but I cannot wait until then. I seek your counsel in this matter,"_ Legolas said seriously.

Aragorn sat down at the table across from his friend. _"Of course, Legolas," _Aragorn said seriously. _"Tell your tale and I will offer what help I can."_

_"Jamie lives in a forest in a place she calls Scotts Valley. She told us that she fell into the river there and was swept down stream. She said that she has no idea how she came to be here,"_ Legolas said.

_"I have never heard of…"_ Aragorn said.

_"Yes, and we asked her about her home. She said it is near San Francisco…"_ Legolas said. _"Her clothes and personal things were quite strange as well. She had a book, and the writing reminded me of Miranda's."_

Aragorn stared at the table top and pondered the story a moment. _"Does she seem to...? Has she… Why?"_ Aragorn finally asked. _"Miranda had a purpose when she came here… What about Jamie?"_

_"Purely and accident," _Legolas said.

_"In such matters I do not believe in accidents,"_ Aragorn said_. "What do you think?"_

_"I agree,"_ Legolas said. _"What should we do?"_

Aragorn tapped his fingers on the table thoughtfully and then sighed. _"At the moment we should wash for dinner. Perhaps an answer will present itself after I speak with her a little more."_

_"Perhaps Miiriel should speak to her,"_ Legolas suggested.

_"Miiriel will be at dinner,"_ Aragorn said. _"I'll talk to her."_

* * *

Jamie finished tying the bodice on her blue gown and slipped on the leather shoes. She looked down at herself and twirled around, spreading her skirt playfully. She halted when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Jamie called.

A young servant maid opened the door. "My lady, I came to bring you to dinner… Are you going to wear your hair that way?" she asked bluntly.

"I always wear my hair this way. That's why it was cut like this," Jamie said in annoyance.

The girl's eyes widened in shock. "You cut your hair? A lady of court? Are you mad?"

"I am not a lady of court. Where I am from this is normal," Jamie said.

"Would you permit me to… arrange it differently?" she maid asked.

Jamie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Knock yourself out," she said.

"Excuse me?"

"Go ahead and fix it," Jamie clarified.

The maid smiled brightly and dashed across the room to the table. There was a vase of blue wildflowers and she grabbed the whole bouquet. She reached up and pulled the pins from her own hair and motioned for Jamie to sit. Jamie obeyed and the maid went right to work. She pulled the longest curls back and started weaving flowers in to make it look fuller. In just a few short minutes she was finished.

"Well?" Jamie asked.

"Much better," the maid said and went to the wardrobe and opened the door. There was a polished mirror on the inside of the door and Jamie went to look. The maid was right; it looked better, and more feminine than her surfer mop-head look.

"Thanks… what's your name?" Jamie asked.

"Lyssia," she said.

"Thanks, Lyssia."

"You're welcome, my lady," Lyssia said,

"Jamie, just call me Jamie."

"It is time for dinner, Jamie," Lyssia said. "Follow me."

* * *

In the main hall, everyone was gathering for the evening meal. Arwen entered through a side door with her eldest daughter Allasante who was carrying Lótetári, Eldarion and Miiriel's three year old daughter. They took their seats at the head table and were soon joined by Aragorn and Legolas. Arwen smiled and rose to greet the Elf Prince.

"Legolas Greenleaf, fairest son of the Northern Realm! Your presence brightens our hall," Arwen said with a smile.

"Hail, fair Queen," Legolas said with a smile as he bowed respectfully.

Thelyn and Alcon joined them and Arwen hugged them. "Miiriel will be pleased to see you both. You will have a new niece or nephew very soon," she said.

Alcon smiled and just said, "Nephew."

Aragorn laughed at his certainty. "Time will tell," he said.

Eldarion escorted Miiriel to the table and the twins just grinned at how big she was.

"I take it back," Alcon said. "I believe she is having twins."

Miiriel just glared at him. "There is only one child, and he will arrive soon."

Alcon smiled, "I was right the first time."

Thelyn just looked around the room. He was waiting for Jamie.

Miiriel noticed he was preoccupied. "Thelyn?"

"Oh, sorry, Miiriel, I was waiting for someone. How are you feeling?"

"A little tired, but well," she admitted. "Who are you waiting for?" Faramir and Polodrin walked in and Miiriel smiled. "Oh, I see."

Thelyn frowned but then smiled broadly when he saw Jamie enter through the side door. She looked absolutely beautiful with her hair pulled up in a pile of curls and blue flowers. "There she is," Thelyn said, more to himself than to Miiriel.

Miiriel followed his line of sight and just gasped in shock. Eldarion noticed immediately. Miiriel quickly recovered her composure and asked, "Who's your friend, Thelyn?"

Alcon answered for him since Thelyn had already headed over to meet her. "That's Jamie. We fished her out of your favorite swimming hole."

Miiriel just nodded thoughtfully. Her dream had been true. "When?"

"Two days ago," Alcon said.

"Where is she from?" Miiriel asked.

"The same place mother is from, just a different village," Alcon said.

"No village, Alcon… a forest," Miiriel said wistfully.

Alcon turned to look at her in shock, but had no time to comment as everyone was being seated for the meal. He tried to gain the seat by Miiriel but that seat was for Lótetári. Aragorn and Arwen finally took their seats, and everyone sat down. Beside him sat Faramir with his son, Polodrin. Beside Polodrin sat Jamie, and then Thelyn. On the other side of Aragorn sat Arwen, Legolas, Eldarion, Miiriel, Lótetári, and Alcon. After a brief welcome from Aragorn to the various guests at the table, the meal began.

Jamie found herself between two attentive men. It seemed to be custom for the men to serve the ladies and she had a plateful before she could blink. The conversations were light to begin with. Aragorn asked Polodrin the news from Arnor and how various members of his family were.

Thelyn filled in the names of those seated at the table for Jamie and explained who they all were. Jamie listened closely, trying to piece together who was who and how they were related. It was most interesting. The King, Aragorn, was also called Elessar by his wife. It appeared to be a more formal name. He was looking a little more regal after changing for dinner. He wore a fine black tunic embroidered with a white tree and stars, and he had a thin silver band around his head. His queen, Arwen, was an elf and a flawless beauty. The King's heir, Prince Eldarion was married to Thelyn's older sister, Miiriel who was about to have her second child. Thelyn's niece was a cute little copy of her uncles with bright red hair and green eyes. She was a very well behaved little girl and Jamie smiled at her.

Miiriel kept watching Jamie during the meal. She was very curious about her and had a strange feeling that there was a great deal more to Jamie than anyone could guess. During the entire meal, Jamie sat quietly and listened to everyone else. She blushed often at the attention from Polodrin and Thelyn, but offered kind smiles. As the meal concluded and people gradually departed, Miiriel went over to talk to Jamie. She glared at Thelyn who quickly found somewhere else to be.

"Jamie, tell me about your forest," Miiriel said as she sat down beside her.

Jamie was surprised by the question, not having met Miiriel formally yet, but answered. "There is no other tree like a redwood. They reach up more than a hundred feet, and the bark has a smell like no other. I feel at home there like no place I've ever lived."

"I grew up in a forest as well," Miiriel said.

"Yes, I thought it was very pretty there," Jamie said.

"That is the forest of Ithilien. I was speaking of another forest, far from here. The trees are unlike any you will see anywhere else. Your redwoods are impressive, but I believe you will find yourself at home in other forests," Miiriel said.

Why did it seem like everyone was trying to get her to like it here? Jamie felt completely out of place. She offered a smile and tried to change the subject. "You must be excited," she said pointing to Miiriel's swollen belly.

"Yes," Miiriel admitted. "I am anxious to see him."

"How do you know it's a boy?"

"The same way I know that you like to sing in the forest," Miiriel said with a knowing smile.

Jamie went pale. "How do you…? I've never told anyone that I…"

Eldarion joined them before Miiriel could answer and greeted Jamie. "Welcome, Lady Jamie," he said. "What do you think of Minas Tirith?"

"It is impressive. I like it here, everyone has been very kind," Jamie said.

Lótetári ran over and wrapped her arms around her father's leg. She shyly looked at Jamie and then smiled.

Jamie smiled back. "Are you an angel?" she asked softly.

Lótetári just looked at her curiously. Eldarion and Miiriel listened intently.

"Do you know what an angel is?" Jamie asked.

Lótetári shook her head.

"Angels are kind magic beings, beautiful beyond description. Few people will ever see one," Jamie said. "When I saw you smile at me, I thought you were an angel."

Lótetári blushed and smiled again.

"See? There's the face of an angel if ever I saw one," Jamie said with a bright smile.

Eldarion looked at Miiriel who smiled.

"This angel needs to go to bed," Eldarion said as he picked his daughter up. "And this angel," he added taking Miiriel's hand, "Needs her rest as well."

"I enjoyed talking to you, Jamie," Miiriel said as she stood to go. "I look forward to seeing you again."

"Goodnight," Jamie said.

As they left, Jamie was surprised to see the King waking toward her. She quickly stood and curtseyed respectfully. "Your majesty, thank you for welcoming me into your home," she said formally.

Aragorn just waved off the formality. "We save the titles and bows for formal occasions, Jamie. It is evening, now, and time for everyone to relax. Call me Aragorn," he said.

"Isn't that disrespectful to be so informal?" she asked.

"Not at all," he said with a chuckle. "The servants are cleaning up now, would you like to sit by the fire?"

Jamie thought it would be rude to refuse so she smiled and nodded. He offered her his arm and she took it and followed him across the room to a large fireplace that was surrounded by several large comfortable chairs. She took the offered seat and looked around. Legolas and the twins were there, and Faramir. Aragorn took the seat by hers and started packing a pipe. It was quiet for a few moments, Legolas was sipping some wine and the king lit his pipe. Then Aragorn's attention turned back to Jamie.

"Legolas told me a little about you, and the twins here told me how they found you. I hoped you might tell me your story," he said.

Jamie straightened up in her chair nervously and thought of what to say. It was a pretty simple story. "I was hiking in the forest and…"

"Why were you hiking in the forest?" Aragorn interrupted.

Jamie looked at him in confusion. Did it matter? "Uh, I wanted to read a good book in peace and quiet. I was planning to camp out that night."

"Don't most people read at home?" Faramir asked.

"I'm not most people," Jamie said seriously. "I didn't spend much time at home if I could help it."

"So, you were hiking in the woods," Aragorn prompted.

"Yes. I usually take the south path to a glen where the sun peeks through the trees a little, but that day I went north along the river. It was running deeper than normal because of the spring thaw, and the ground gave way. I tried to grab a bush, but missed and fell in."

"Then what happened?" Aragorn asked.

"I went swimming," she said with a shrug. "The current was strong, so I got swept downstream. I had all I could do just keeping my head above water. I don't know how far I went, passing the forest and going between cliffs. There was one cliff I remember; I thought I was going to hit it. It jutted out right in front of me, but there was a tunnel at its base and I passed right through. Then I think I passed out. When I woke up, Thelyn and Alcon were asking me my name."

Aragorn took another puff on his pipe and stared at the fire thoughtfully. It was a very interesting story, but he knew there must be something more. "Legolas said that you miss the forest, but not your home."

Jamie was embarrassed by the comment. It made her sound like a rotten child. "That sounds bad, I'm sure, but you must understand, my family is complicated," she said carefully.

"Why don't you just tell him about your mother?" Thelyn asked.

"Because she's still my mother," Jamie said, glaring at Thelyn.

Aragorn glanced from one to the other and finally asked another question, "And your father?"

"Captain of a commercial fishing boat that was lost at sea with all hands," Jamie said.

"Why do you think this happened," Aragorn asked.

Jamie hung her head. She looked tired and lost and frustrated. "I don't know."

Aragorn could see that she was upset by the direct question. He decided it was time to take the responsibility of her care away from the twins. It was obvious they had grown attached to her, especially Thelyn by the looks of things. But they were still young and as King it was his duty to look after the welfare of a … visiting dignitary of a distant land? That would be an accurate description. He'd been very close to Miranda, and Jamie reminded him of her. She too was lost, young, shy, and frightened.

"Jamie, you'll stay here in Minas Tirith for the time being," Aragorn said firmly. "Consider yourself a guest of the King of Gondor."

Jamie looked up at him questioningly and Thelyn sat forward in his seat as if to protest, but held his tongue. Alcon put a hand on his brother's arm warningly. None of this went unnoticed by Aragorn. Jamie noted the King's firm expression and decided that there was no point in arguing.

"I am honored by your invitation," she said. "Thank you, sir."

Aragorn smiled.

"Well, it's getting late," Faramir said. Now that everything was settled, he could relax. "I think I'm going to bed." He rose and bid them all goodnight.

Jamie took that as a perfect chance to leave as well. "That is not a bad idea. I'm tired too," she said casually. "I think I'll turn in as well, goodnight gentlemen." Jamie stood, and everyone else stood as well, which caught her off guard. She realized it must be etiquette and gave them a smile before turning to go.

Thelyn was going to follow, but Aragorn caught his arm and waved to one of the servants to show her the way. When she'd left, he gave Thelyn a frown.

"You have something to say, Thelyn?" Aragorn asked.

"I made Jamie a promise, Uncle Aragorn. I promised to protect her as long as she stayed in Middle Earth. And if she asked me to, I'd help her find a way to go home. I intend to keep my promise," Thelyn said firmly.

Legolas gave a snort. "You'd rather have her stay," he said under his breath.

Aragorn burst into laughter. He knew a lovesick elf when he saw one. "How old is she?" he asked Legolas.

"Near seventeen," Legolas said.

Thelyn cocked a brow, "How near?"

Alcon rolled his eyes. "Forget it, Thelyn."

Thelyn glared at his brother but held his tongue.

"I think you may keep your promise, Thelyn," Aragorn said thoughtfully. "But you are not a suitable guardian. That responsibility is now mine."

"Very well," Thelyn said and headed for the door with Alcon on his heels.

Legolas turned to Aragorn and asked, "So, now that you've talked to her, what do you think?"

"Did you take a good look into her eyes, Legolas?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas nodded.

"That is no ordinary girl," he said thoughtfully. "She bears watching."

"Then it wasn't my imagination, or my wish for another Miranda," Legolas said.

"She's not Miranda," Aragorn said quickly. "But I believe in time we shall see why she is here."

* * *

Thelyn and Alcon were getting ready for bed in a room they shared when they visited Minas Tirith. Alcon decided it was time for the lecture he'd been saving.

"You better watch your step with Jamie, especially now," Alcon said. "Uncle Aragorn is very serious about looking after her."

"He didn't make her that promise," Thelyn said angrily, "I did."

"We'll both keep your promise, Thelyn. Just… be careful," Alcon said.

Thelyn looked at his brother and could see the concern in his face. "I know what I'm doing," Thelyn said softly.

"Do you?" Alcon asked sarcastically.

Thelyn ignored that last comment. He knew he didn't know what he was doing but he wasn't going to admit it to Alcon. The last thing he wanted was to give Alcon any grounds for an I-told-you-so.


	6. A Song in the Woods

**A Song in the Woods**

Jamie couldn't stop thinking about the evening. Miiriel had known far too much about her and it was disturbing. And now the King decided she was staying… just like that. 'Consider yourself a guest…' Oh, sure, gee thanks. She couldn't sleep so she finally decided to get up. She looked out her window at the moon and frowned. The moon was the same here, wherever here was. She stared out at the countryside and looked for something else familiar. There were mountains and… a forest. Jamie stared at the distant trees with longing. All the strangeness of this place made her crave the solitude of a forest more than ever. The elves had been kind, and the king seemed most gracious, but Jamie couldn't shake the thought that they wanted something from her. She didn't choose to be here, nor did she want to be someone's pet project. She wasn't a sideshow attraction. Truthfully, she really wanted to get home to her redwoods. At least there she knew what to expect. When home life got unpleasant she could retreat into a book and let it blow over. It was safe and normal. Here she felt like the world was upside down. She just wanted it to stop.

Jamie closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She imagined she could smell that forest and she decided she just had to go there. She didn't want company, and she didn't want to wait until morning. Jamie put on her hiking clothes with the boots they'd given her. Her own boots had been ruined. Other than the shoes, she wouldn't take anymore handouts. She packed her backpack with her sleeping bag and the food she'd brought. It was nice to still have it, jerky, trail mix and about a dozen power bars. She'd kept the water bottle as well, and merely needed to refill it. She looked back out the window with one last moment of hesitation before deciding to just go for it.

She silently opened her door and slipped into the dark hallway. She stepped lightly and carefully as she navigated her way back to the main hall. There was no one around and she let out a sigh of relief as she crept along the hall to the main entrance. She heard footsteps coming from down the hall and quickly slipped out the main door into the courtyard. The wind was still, and the large white tree was glowing faintly in the moonlight. Its tall branches were tipped with bright white flowers. It was a breathtaking sight, but Jamie knew she needed to keep moving. Castles always have guards, and though she wasn't doing anything wrong, she knew they wouldn't just let her walk out in the dead of night. She stayed near the walls where there were more shadows and followed along the street where they'd come in. Up ahead was the gate, still closed up tight for the night. Several soldiers were keeping watch upon the battlements, but their attention was directed outside the city walls. She'd come this far, how was she going to leave?

Just then, Jamie heard several men approaching, deep in conversation. She ducked back into a doorway and watched four guards go by, headed to the gate. They called up to the men on the battlements, and the guards all descended. They stood in a circle, talking about something. They laughed and joked lightly and Jamie smiled. They were there for the changing of the guard, no doubt. She slipped around the corner and then she saw it, her way out! There was a smaller door next to the main gate. It was a thick heavy door, but it was hidden. She carefully crossed the open, never taking her eyes off the guards, to the safety of the shadowy doorway. She quietly lifted the beam and opened the door just enough to slip out. It closed behind her and she looked back. From the outside it looked like part of the wall. Very clever. She took off toward the hills as fast as she could before the new guards took their look out positions.

Ten minutes later, she was home free. It felt strangely liberating to be free from the city. There was no one trying to get her to tell her story, or asking her why she thought she was there. Did everything have to make sense? It was a freak accident of nature, end of story. Maybe she'd stumble upon a way home. That would sure as hell be nice. In any case, the woods were in sight, and the night was clear. The moon was nearly full and bright and Jamie started to sing…

_"Sister moon will be my guide. In your blue blue shadows I would hide... I'm a stranger to the sun, my eyes are too weak. How cold is a heart when it's warmth that he seeks? You watch every night, you don't care what I do... I'd go out of my mind but for you..."_ She was a moon worshipper, what could she say? Apparently Sting was too.

Jamie always did love that song, and under the moonlight, she just couldn't help singing it. As she continued the song, she entered the wood and disappeared into the darkness. By the time the sun came up, she was long gone.

* * *

At breakfast, Miiriel was strangely quiet. Aragorn and Arwen walked in and Aragorn sat beside her. 

"Miiriel, I saw you talking to Jamie last night. What do you think of her?" he asked.

"I think she is nice," Miiriel said carefully.

Eldarion just frowned at his wife. "Tell him about your dreams," he said. "You knew she was coming several days ago."

"Is this true?" Aragorn asked with interest.

"I saw her," Miiriel admitted.

"Why is she here?" Aragorn asked.

"That answer will present itself. Perhaps it has something to do with her singing," Miiriel said. "I have never heard anything like it before among elves or men. I was going to ask her about her songs, but we were interrupted." She glanced at her husband and he bit his lip.

"Sorry, Miiriel," he said.

"Well, we can ask her when she comes in for breakfast," Arwen said.

The table started to fill up as Legolas, Faramir and Polodrin joined them, closely followed by Thelyn and Alcon. They started passing the fruit and fresh bread when a very upset looking maid came in. She spoke to one of the senior servants who quickly led her over to Aragorn.

"Your majesty," the servant said. "Lyssia has just informed me that your young guest isn't in her room."

Aragorn looked at the young girl in surprise. "Where is she?"

"She has gone your majesty. She took her luggage," Lyssia said.

Aragorn looked at the twins with a cocked brow. "Why would she leave?"

Alcon furrowed his brow but had no explanation. Thelyn just looked ill.

"We don't know her any better than you," Alcon finally said. "I don't know why she would leave."

Aragorn frowned. "We better go find her before she runs into trouble. She has no idea what this country is like."

Thelyn was already on his feet and headed to the door with Alcon on his heels. This was not good. The wilderness around the city was known for wild animals and dangerous trails. A woman alone would run into trouble before she knew it, especially one from another world.

Down at the stables, Thelyn started saddling up his horse. Alcon and Legolas were right behind him with Aragorn arriving a few moments later. Faramir and Polodrin joined them and in minutes they were all riding down to the gate. Aragorn had a few choice questions for the night guards. They saw him approaching and opened the gate but he halted.

"Did anyone leave the city last night?" Aragorn asked.

"No, your majesty. None are permitted to leave after sundown without your leave," the guard said.

Aragorn knew they wouldn't let her out, so how did she manage to get by them? His eyes went to the hidden side door. He dismounted and looked at the ground. There were indeed small footprints there, fresh ones. He frowned angrily. His guards obviously needed better training. He mounted up without a word and led the small search party outside. He paused to pick up her trail by the wall.

"She headed toward the hills," Aragorn said.

Thelyn looked up at the distant forest and just smirked. "No doubt the trees were calling her," he said with a chuckle, not meaning it literally.

But Legolas thought there might be something to it. "Perhaps that is precisely what happened," he said.

Aragorn didn't know what to think. All he knew was that it was not a safe forest. There were wolves and bears and possibly other more dangerous creatures up there. Occasionally they dealt with trolls or raiders who made the hills their home. Jamie couldn't have picked a worse place to go hiking.

They followed her trail as it cut through the tall grass until it turned onto a game trail heading up into the wooded hills. Aragorn guessed that she would follow the easiest path, but was surprised to see her tracks turned into the brush.

"She left the trail," Aragorn said curiously.

They followed more slowly now so as not to miss her tracks. After a few moments, her trail disappeared altogether. They found themselves in an open area surrounded by a nearly perfect circle of trees. The ground seemed undisturbed except by their horses. Legolas closed his eyes and listened. Off in the distance he could hear singing. His eyes flew open.

"Do you hear that?" he asked.

The horses all seemed to perk up at the sound of the strange voice. Thelyn's horse shifted its stance nervously and snorted.

"Beautiful," Aragon said. "Unlike any voice…" he stopped mid sentence and listened closely. "It must be Jamie. Miiriel said she sings."

Legolas gave his horse a nudge and headed toward the voice. It was solemn yet magical sounding. Everyone else followed, and as they got closer, they could make out the words…

_"Come away, come away, death, and in sad cypress let me be laid; Fly away, fly away breath; I am slain by a fair cruel maid..." _Funny how the darkest poems make the sweetest songs. _"Lay me, O, where sad true lover never find my grave, to weep there!" (Shakespeare, Twelfth Night, Act 2, Sc. 4)_

There was still no sign of tracks, but Aragorn recognized where they were. Up ahead was a pond where Miranda had liked to come when she stayed in Minas Tirith. Legolas halted and dismounted, continuing on foot. Thelyn and Alcon did the same, and the rest tied up the horses and followed. Through the trees they saw the pond, and on the far side of it sat Jamie. She was lying on her stomach on her bedroll near the water. There was a family of deer nearby, not at all bothered by her presence. She was softly humming the tune she'd just sung and petting a small rabbit. None of them could believe their eyes.

Jamie laughed a moment to herself and started to sing another song…

_"Sigh no more, ladies sigh no more, m__en were deceivers ever, o__ne foot in sea and one on shore... T__o one thing constant never. __Oh, Sigh not so, but let them go a__nd be you blithe and bonny…__Converting all your songs of woe into hey nonny nonny!" __(Shakespeare, Much ado About Nothing)_

Legolas quietly stepped out into the open and stood with his arms crossed. He was annoyed with her not only for leaving, but for keeping silent about what he considered a real gift. Aragorn stood next to him and suddenly smiled.

"There is my answer," Aragorn whispered. "Look."

From behind her, a wolf timidly stepped out of the bushes and cautiously walked over to her. She turned and smiled, offering her hand for him to sniff. The wolf came closer and sniffed her hand and then lay down beside her.

Thelyn was completely charmed by her voice and her gentle way with the animals. He stared at her with admiration and Alcon just shook his head.

"Now what?" Alcon asked softly.

"Time to have a little talk," Aragorn said firmly. "A gift like that has a purpose here. Perhaps it is time we find out what."

Before anyone could move closer, the wolf started growling and quickly stood. He stared across the pond at the intruders and took up a defensive position in front of Jamie. The deer took off into the woods and the rabbit bounded away. Jamie suddenly sat up and stopped singing.

"Shhh, be still," she whispered to the wolf as she looked for what had upset him. Then she saw Aragorn and the Elves standing there watching her. Great! They came looking for her. She gave the wolf a scratch behind the ears and said, "Go home, I'll be fine."

The wolf turned and looked at her and licked her cheek and then disappeared into the forest.

"Amazing," Polodrin whispered.

Jamie stood and started picking up her things. Aragorn, Legolas and Thelyn circled the pond while the others retrieved the horses. Jamie was rolling up her sleeping bag when they reached her. She never looked up.

Aragorn dropped to his haunches beside her and quietly asked, "Why'd you leave?"

"I guess I'm in trouble," she said.

Aragorn frowned and sat down. "No."

"Then why are you here?" Jamie asked.

"I took on the responsibility of looking after you. It isn't safe to come up here alone," he said.

Jamie's eyebrows shot up, "Really?" she asked sarcastically. It was just a forest, like any other.

"What was that you were singing?" Legolas asked.

"Just a funny poem from a play I read," Jamie said lightly. "I always liked it."

"No, before that," Legolas clarified. "It was very sad…"

"A song from the same writer," Jamie said with a blush. "I don't usually sing in front of anyone. I'm really very embarrassed right now, so let's just forget about that, okay?"

Thelyn didn't know what to say. He was still in shock. There was absolutely no way he'd ever forget that glorious voice he'd heard. He felt like dropping to his knees and begging her to sing again.

Aragorn just sighed. "What do you want Jamie?"

Jamie never had time to answer, because behind her there was the sound of thundering footsteps. Aragorn quickly stood and drew his sword to meet the intruder. Legolas readied his bow and Thelyn grabbed Jamie and pushed her behind him as he drew his sword. As the unseen foe stepped into the open, everyone quickly lowered their weapons. Jamie just stared in awe at a tree man who stood staring down at them. He looked like an actual tree with bark and branches, but in the shape of a man with two legs and arms and a head with a face.

"Fangorn, oldest and wisest of ents," Aragorn said as he sheathed his sword and stepped forward. "You have journeyed far from your forest. What is your errand?"

"Hoom-Hum! The _Voice of the Forest_ has finally come. I seek the _Taure Lirilla_," Treebeard said as if that would explain everything.

Legolas looked at Jamie who stood there completely dumbfounded. _Taure Lirilla_… Forest Song, that would sound alike an accurate description of what he'd just seen.

Aragorn turned back to Jamie a moment and looked at her curiously. Then he looked up at Treebeard and asked, "How did you know the _Taure Lirilla_ was here?"

"The trees have been whispering about the Voice for days. I thought I would find her in Ithilien, but I heard her song in the night and followed it here," Treebeard said. He looked past Thelyn to Jamie and studied her a moment.

"Who is the Voice of the Forest?" Legolas asked.

Treebeard ignored Legolas and stared down at Jamie. Then he smiled, "Sing," he said simply.

Jamie blushed, "I-I can't with everyone watching," she said shyly. She didn't know what to think of this, but the tree man seemed friendly, and strangely familiar. He reminded her of long forgotten daydreams.

Treebeard laughed. "The trees have been listening and watching for some time. It is they who called me here, now… sing."

Jamie glanced around at the others who were all watching her expectantly. Alcon, Polodrin and Faramir had returned with the horses, so Jamie's audience was full and quite anxious. She stepped away from them and closer to the tall tree man. She gazed up at him, and realized she didn't feel afraid. She just closed her eyes and sang for him. There were no words, just bright clear notes in an uplifting melody. Around them, the trees began to tremble. Treebeard whispered softly in entish and the trees stilled.

"Enough," he said abruptly, "You are she. Come, we have been waiting for you for nearly three ages." He reached down and gently lifted her onto his shoulders.

Jamie was so intrigued by the situation, she didn't protest.

Aragorn spoke up before Treebeard could leave. "Jamie is in my care," he said with authority. "Where are you taking her?"

"Entmoot," he said simply. "The time has come."

"What time has come?" Jamie asked. "Did you bring me here?"

"Hoom-Hum! No, _Taure Lirilla,_" he said. "You came because it was time."

Thelyn stepped forward, "She isn't going anywhere without me."

"Then follow if you will, son of the _Hiri Nolwe_," Treebeard said.

Aragorn turned to Legolas, "Our answer has come, but duty keeps me in Minas Tirith."

"I'll look after her, and the twins," Legolas said.

Polodrin stepped forward, "I'll go as well." He glanced at his father who gave him an approving nod.

Aragorn nodded. "Very well. Lord Fangorn will not wish to wait, so you will leave with the supplies you have."

Legolas nodded, grabbed Jamie's bag and mounted up along with the twins and Polodrin.

Treebeard looked at the riders and gave a nod. Elves were acceptable, and the human was in the company of the King of the West. They could follow the _Taure Lirilla_ if they wished. With a final bow to the King, Treebeard turned and headed north.

Aragorn and Faramir mounted up and headed back to Minas Tirith in silence. After a few minutes, Faramir just shook his head. "I did not expect that."

"Nor I," Aragorn said.

"I wonder if my son will return with or without her," Faramir speculated.

"If Thelyn has anything to say about it, your son will return alone," Aragorn said with a chuckle.

Faramir laughed. He envied the youngsters embarking on an adventure. Duty kept him close to home now, and his wife. But he would look forward to hearing about it when they returned.


	7. Ent March

**Ent March**

Jamie sat on a sturdy branch at the tree man's shoulder and watched the quickly passing trees. His strides were long and graceful and the riders rode at a good pace to keep up. Jamie was to overcome by curiosity and wonder to care about going home right now. She'd thought elves were interesting, but nothing compared to the tree man.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"I am Fangorn," he said. "But also I am called Treebeard."

"I'm Jamie," she said. "I've never met anyone like you before."

"You are the first singer I have met," Treebeard said.

"What does that mean? Just because I sing sometimes, why is it important? Aren't there lots of people who sing?" Jamie asked in confusion.

"It is not the song, Jamie, it is the voice," Treebeard said. "Your voice, the Forest's voice, is what makes your singing important."

"I don't understand," Jamie said dejectedly.

"All will be clear to you at Entmoot," Treebeard said.

The hours of the afternoon passed as quickly as Treebeard's long strides through the Greywood. They passed through the Stone Valley before Treebeard stopped for the travelers to rest at the northern end of Druadan Forest. There was a stream there and Treebeard halted and gently set Jamie down on its banks. The riders halted by the stream and dismounted. Thelyn walked over to Jamie and she looked up and smiled.

"How was the ride aloft?" Thelyn asked.

"It was amazing," she said in excitement, "You can see everything!"

Treebeard looked down at Legolas. "Make your camp here," he said. "I will leave the singer in your care until I return." And with that, he disappeared back into the wood.

Polodrin's eyebrow shot up and he just glanced at Alcon. "Doesn't say much, does he?"

"No, he doesn't, but he is very wise. When he does speak, it is well worth listening," Alcon said. "What do the Ents want with Jamie?" he asked Legolas.

"I don't know, but I am certain there is no risk of harm to her. We'll be there in any case," Legolas said.

Jamie just sighed and stretched. "That's a long time to sit in a tree," she said lightly. "I could use a walk to work out the kinks." She turned and headed downstream a bit and Legolas called after her.

"Stay close," Legolas warned. "These woods are home to the Wildmen. They are friends of Gondor, but do not appreciate intruders."

"I'll walk with her," Polodrin said as he jogged down the bank to catch up.

Thelyn glared at his retreat, but Alcon caught his arm. "Relax," Alcon warned quietly.

Thelyn shrugged off the comment and gathered some deadwood for a fire. He kept glancing in the direction Jamie had gone, but remained in camp. Alcon and Legolas busied themselves with a little fishing for dinner.

* * *

Polodrin kept pace beside Jamie and watched the shadows in the woods. He was aware that they were being watched though they remained well hidden. The Wildmen of the woods were usually peaceful and were not known for harming travelers, but it was prudent to keep watch. He glanced at Jamie who seemed lost in thought. She was lost, but certainly not alone. Polodrin wished that it was he who'd found her. Then perhaps she'd look at him the way she looked at Thelyn. But there was still nothing between them, due in part to her age. Maybe he could gain her interest before Thelyn did.

"Why do you sing sad songs when you're alone?" Polodrin asked.

"I only sing alone," Jamie said. "Sometimes the sad songs are all I feel like singing."

"My lady you are selfish to hide your voice in a deserted wood," Polodrin said seriously. "I would walk barefoot a thousand leagues to hear but one of your songs."

Jamie blushed and bit her lip nervously. Was Polodrin flirting? She stopped and turned around, "Legolas said we shouldn't go far," she said and started back to camp.

"Jamie, wait," Polodrin said as he reached for her arm.

Jamie turned and looked at him questioningly.

"I thought you wanted to go home," he said seriously. "Why are you going with the Ent?"

Jamie stared at the ground thoughtfully a moment before answering. "There is something in his eyes. He is very sad, but when he saw me, I could see something else."

"What?" Polodrin asked.

"Hope," she said. "There may not be a way for me to go home, I know that. If I am stuck here, at least with Treebeard I'll have something to do. I didn't come here to sit around a palace and answer questions. And I don't like handouts. I make my own way, I always have."

"Well, that explains why you left with only your own things," he said with a smirk. "Your clothes are very strange… but colorful." He cocked a brow at her tie-dyed tee shirt. "Do ladies not wear gowns where you are from?"

"They do, but we call them dresses. I like pants. They're easier to hike in," she admitted.

Polodrin stared into her eyes and smiled. She was stubborn and independent. He was absolutely captivated by her. If she were a little older he'd be tempted to steal a kiss. Instead he offered her his arm.

"Allow me to escort you back to camp, Lady Jamie of Scotts Valley," he said with a charming smile.

Jamie rolled her eyes and laughed, but accepted the offered arm. As the pair strolled into camp laughing and smiling, Thelyn just stormed off into the forest without a word.

Legolas ignored the jealous display and Jamie missed it altogether. She saw her sleeping bag rolled out for her and her bag set beside it.

"Oh, thanks to whoever thought to grab my stuff," she said with a smile.

"Thelyn brought it," Alcon said.

Jamie looked around for him, but he was nowhere in sight. "Where is Thelyn?" she asked.

Legolas just smirked. "I think he went in search of more firewood."

"Oh," Jamie said dejectedly as she sat on her sleeping bag. She'd enjoyed riding with Treebeard, but missed talking to Thelyn.

Alcon noted her sudden change in demeanor and smiled to himself as he cooked the fish they'd caught. Polodrin was just annoyed. What is it about elves that women find so fascinating? His sister had been charmed by an elf, and now Jamie. It just wasn't fair.

Thelyn didn't return until the fish was done. He didn't have a single stick of wood. Jamie smiled when she saw him.

"Thanks for bringing my things, Thelyn," she said.

Thelyn gave her a warm smile and a sweeping bow, "It was my pleasure."

Jamie just blushed and rummaged through her backpack for the trail mix. "This ought to go well with the fish," she said. "Pass it around."

Legolas took the offered bag and looked over its contents… assorted varieties of nuts, raisins dates and dried fruits. He took a handful and passed it on. Some of the nuts were new to him so he tried them one at a time. Suddenly a smile crossed his face.

"What is this?" Legolas asked holding up a small white nut.

"Oh, that's a cashew nut," Jamie said. "I like those too."

Polodrin studied a large dark brown oval nut before biting into it. "What's this?" he asked.

"Brazil nut," Jamie said.

"These are from your world? We're eating treats from your… Scotts Valley?" Alcon asked with wonder.

Jamie hadn't realized how strange the trail mix might be. "Uh, yeah… I guess. It's just a snack," she said.

They ate fish and talked and laughed around the campfire. Jamie was starting to feel a little more comfortable in Middle Earth. Maybe it was the forest and the stars. Or maybe it was the company. The twins were her rescuers and friends, and Legolas seemed very nice. And Polodrin was intriguing. Aside from being very handsome, he carried himself like an avid outdoorsman. He was also very dashing and polite, like some hero from a fairy tale. Jamie caught herself staring at him several times at dinner. Every time, she'd nearly been caught and she mentally swore at herself for acting like a thirteen-year-old with a crush. If she were completely honest, she'd admit to being in the company of four extremely handsome men. But it didn't bother her, or make her nervous. They treated her like an equal… or one of the guys, sorta. They were protective, but not bossy. It wasn't what she'd expected in a chivalrous society.

As everyone finished up their meals, Jamie gathered the dishes and knelt by the stream to wash them. Thelyn joined her to give her a hand.

"So," he said softly, "You like Polodrin?"

"Not really," she said nervously, "Just curious about him I guess."

"Oh, well, there's not much of interest there," Thelyn said. "He's a Ranger, and we all know what they are like."

"Tell, me Thelyn, what are they like?" Jamie asked sarcastically.

"Always off on some adventure, getting into trouble," he said.

"Funny, Thelyn," Alcon interrupted. "I'll have to tell uncle Aragorn what you think of Rangers."

Legolas burst out laughing and Polodrin just laid out his bedroll and ignored the entire conversation. It didn't pay to make a fool of one's self in front of a lady. It appeared as though he already had her interest. That would do for now.

Jamie finished up the dishes and went to bed. She gazed up at the stars and smiled. Legolas stood the first watch while everyone rested. He could see that Jamie was still awake so he spoke to her.

"How about a little song?" he asked.

"But…"

"Please," Legolas pressed.

Jamie just closed her eyes and softly sang a poem she remembered…

_"Sleep! Cast thy canopy over this sleeper's brain, dim grow his memory, when he wake again. Love stays a summer night, till lights of morning come; then takes her winged flight back to her starry home..." __(from The Moon Maiden's Song,  
by Ernest Dowson)_

Legolas silently walked the perimeter of the camp while he listened. How strange that she not know how amazing her voice was. Miiriel had been right; it was like nothing he'd heard before. Jamie finished the song and then drifted peacefully to sleep. Legolas sighed when he noticed Polodrin and the twins just staring up at the stars. It took them quite a while to get to sleep. Legolas couldn't sleep at all. He kept watch all night so the youngsters could rest. He was anxious to get to Entmoot. He'd heard of them, but never seen one. He was also interested in the significance of Jamie's songs to the Ents. He'd walked the forests of the north and had brief dealings with the Ents on occasion, but he really knew very little of their ways and history. Ents had their beginnings before the first age, during the mysterious Age of the Trees. There were few on these shores that knew anything about that time, probably none but the Ents themselves.

* * *

Jamie woke rested. The camp was already packed up and Thelyn was watering the horses. At least she thought it was Thelyn. She gave the red haired elf a smile, and he gave her a bow and a smile. Yes, that was Thelyn. Jamie could always tell from the smile. Legolas walked over to her and offered to help with her sleeping bag.

"Want some help with that… blanket?" he asked.

"I got it, thanks," she said. "Anyone hungry for breakfast?"

"You plan on fishing?" Alcon asked with a smirk.

Jamie rummaged through her bag and pulled out five power bars. She tossed one to Legolas and then stood and threw one to Alcon. They studied the bright colored wrappers curiously.

"They're good," she said, "Just open the wrapper and eat it. Trust me."

She brought a couple over to Thelyn and Polodrin and then opened hers. They were peanut butter granola bars dipped in chocolate. Thelyn watched her take a bite and then tried it. Jamie watched them with laughter in her eyes. It was funny seeing them so nervous about a little granola bar. But they seemed to like it. She put the wrappers in her backpack and looked around for Treebeard.

"Where's Treebeard?" she asked.

"He'll be along," Legolas said, and only a moment later, he emerged from the woods.

"Hoom-Hum! The sun has returned and so have I," he said. "Come, Jamie, little voice, we must continue north to Fangorn, north to Entmoot."

He reached down and Jamie climbed into his hand. He placed her on the sturdy branches on his shoulder and crossed the stream. The riders fell in behind him and they journeyed northwest along the Great West Road. Jamie could see far across the open grasslands to her right. The journey seemed do go by quickly and by mid afternoon they halted for a rest on the edge of a wood by a stream.

"What is this place," Jamie asked. "Is this your forest?"

"No," Treebeard said. "These trees are silent." He put her down so she could stretch her legs and get a drink. "Take a rest here," he said. "We'll turn northward along the river soon."

The Elves watered the horses, and Polodrin scouted the woods. Jamie drank from her bottle and then refilled it.

"I should hunt around for some dinner," Alcon said in passing. "There is less game along the Entwash."

"No time for that now," Legolas said. "There will be fish if nothing else."

Jamie remembered the bag of beef jerky and dug it out of her pack. She grabbed a piece and passed it around. No one questioned her this time, but just took the offered food without suspicion.

Treebeard watched them curiously. He was anxious to return to his home. Water was a poor substitute for Ent draughts. He would have kept going, but for the needs of the _Taure Lirilla _and her escort. He had not expected to find her in such grand company as the King or the Lord of the Ithilien wood. It would certainly be a topic of interest at Entmoot.

After everyone had a brief rest, Treebeard gathered up Jamie, crossed the Mering Stream and turned northward. By nightfall they had reached and crossed over the Entwash River. They made camp on the northern shore. They were now in Rohan, and the twins gazed at the western horizon.

"Do you think we will run into Cousin Ẻomer?" Alcon asked.

"We aren't going to Edoras," Thelyn said. "Unless he is out on patrol, we aren't likely to run into him."

"Since when does the King go on patrols," Alcon asked sarcastically.

"It is rare, but known to happen occasionally," Thelyn said. "At the pace Fangorn has set, we will not be in Rohan long enough to see anyone."

"That's alright," Polodrin said. "I saw uncle Ẻomer on my way home. He is in fine health and wishes everyone well."

"You do take your time in passing along messages, Polodrin," Alcon said in annoyance. "We haven't visited Edoras in some time. A message from Mother's cousin would have been nice to get _a week ago_."

"Sorry," Polodrin said. "There were other things on everyone's minds at that time."

Thelyn glanced at Jamie who was sitting beside Treebeard, talking with Legolas. She had indeed been on everyone's minds then, and even more so now. Jamie was about all he could think about on these long rides chasing Fangorn across the fields. Alcon led the horses to a grassy spot to graze and Polodrin stepped over to Thelyn.

"Are you angry with me Thelyn?" he asked.

Thelyn let out a long sigh. "No, Polodrin," he said. "Jamie is too young to fight over."

"And how long will we be able to use her age as a boundary marker?" Polodrin asked with a cocked brow.

Thelyn scowled at Polodrin for reminding him of how close Jamie was to coming of age. "Not long enough," he said simply and walked away.

Thelyn was already dancing on the boundary as it was. Seventeen wasn't far enough in the future to keep him from crossing that line. He still had to remind himself from moment to moment that Jamie was too young. Last night when she sang of the stars and love, he thought it would kill him. He didn't dare to look at her. It was like sweet torture to be near her, but not be able to tell her his feelings, or touch her. Thelyn wondered if love felt like this for everyone. Love? Did he just think that word? Yes, he was in love, he knew it. But her own feelings were hidden, and he already had a rival for her affections. Thelyn rolled out his blanket and lay down. This was going to be a very long journey.


	8. Royal Rendezvous

**Royal Rendezvous**

Polodrin was keeping watch over the camp while the others slept. Treebeard stood tall beside the river and dozed. The night was clear, and Polodrin was restless. He paced the perimeter of the camp lost in thought. Often his gaze drifted to Jamie, wrapped tightly in her strange bedroll. Her face was the very image of innocence and peace. She was quiet most of the time, shy and timid. She was very soft spoken, but when she sang her voice was strong and clear. Around the fire they had asked her to sing, but she refused. Even Treebeard couldn't change her mind about it. Instead, Legolas had told a story about Lady Miranda and her battle with darkness on the hill of the Pelennor. The story seemed to bother Jamie for some reason. She was very quiet after that and went right to bed.

In the early hours before dawn, Thelyn woke and relieved Polodrin from the watch. He kept his vigil on a hill some fifty yards from the camp where he had a good view of the land around them. All was quiet save the sound of the river running lazily by. There was a light breeze that bent the grass westward toward Edoras. He'd been over this country many times before on errands of great importance, or just to visit. There were no trees for many leagues, but the land was pretty in its own way. The mountains rising in the distance were majestic, and the people were hearty and kind. He wished they had time to see the King of the Rohirrim before they turned northwards.

* * *

Jamie woke from a gentle nudge on her shoulder. She opened her eyes suddenly and was greeted by a smile from Alcon.

"We didn't want to wake you, but it is nearly time to go," he said. "There's some fish for you, and I'll get your blanket."

Jamie sat up and looked around groggily. The horses were saddled, the fire was doused, and everyone else's things were packed. She frowned in annoyance. She didn't usually oversleep. They should have waked her sooner. She quickly ate the fish and put her boots on. She walked down to the river and filled her water bottle and closed up her pack.

"Okay, I'm ready," she said. "Sorry I overslept."

"If we were in a hurry, we'd have waked you," Thelyn said. "Now, do you want to sit aloft with Lord Fangorn, or would you like to ride with me for a change?"

Jamie shifted slightly on her feet. She wasn't much of a rider, but she missed having someone to talk to. Treebeard didn't say much, and when he did, he spoke in riddles. She put her pack on her back and gave Thelyn a smile.

"I like change," she said.

Thelyn's smile was nothing short of dazzling. Legolas just rolled his eyes and Alcon coughed dramatically as they climbed into their saddles. Polodrin didn't say a word, he just mounted up. Thelyn reached for Jamie and she climbed up behind him.

He glanced back at her, "Hold on," he said.

As Jamie wrapped her arms around his waist, Treebeard just nodded to Legolas and set off on his usual swift pace along the river banks.

Thelyn closed his eyes and relished the feel of Jamie's arms around him. How could anything so simple feel so wonderful? He sighed and opened his eyes. Polodrin kept pace with him, and Thelyn just smiled. Apparently Jamie wasn't too young to fight over after all. They rode in silence. Only the sounds of hooves and the footfalls of Fangorn pierced the quiet of the countryside. And there was the restful lull of the river, broad and deep.

The river was an important lifeline between Edoras and Gondor. But few ships traveled the Entwash for farther down the river was divided and riddled with sand bars. But Ẻomer had a ship with a shallow draft. It was captained by a daring sailor with river experience, Captain Gilver. When Miranda and Miiriel had been kidnapped, the ship brought help from Rohan in record time. But the ship didn't make the journey often, so everyone was surprised when they saw it on the horizon. Its rich green sails were blazoned with the image of a white running horse, and it was headed right for them.

Treebeard halted at the fork in the river where the Entwash was fed by the Snowbourn from the west, and the Entwade from the north. That is where they met the Rohirrim ship. From aboard they heard the call of one of the sailors.

"Ahoy travelers," he called.

"Hail sailors," Legolas called back.

The ship drew close to the shore and two men leapt from the ship to secure it with mooring lines. They drove two stakes in the banks and tied the lines to them. Then they spoke to Legolas.

"The King is aboard and wishes to see you," they said. "He has invited you all aboard for a meal." Then one of the sailors saw Treebeard and nudged his companion. They quickly amended the invitation. "Or perhaps we will serve the meal ashore."

The sailors returned to make preparations, and Legolas went to talk to Treebeard.

"It is early to make camp," Legolas admitted.

"There is time for the delay," Treebeard said. "We will camp here."

Everyone dismounted and started setting up camp. A few minutes later, Ẻomer emerged on deck and called down to them.

"Here is a fine surprise! A nephew and cousins," he said with a smile. He didn't wait for the men to set up the gang plank; he just leapt over the rail onto the shore. Polodrin was first to embrace him.

"Uncle Ẻomer!" Polodrin said. "It is good to see you again."

"And you too, Polodrin. How is your mother?" Ẻomer asked.

"She is well," Polodrin said. "She misses you."

Jamie watched the reunion with interest. This King was quite rugged in appearance, like Polodrin. His hair was long and blonde, and he had a beard with hints of gray in it. But he didn't look old; he was built like an old Viking, broad and strong. His dress was rather casual, but the clothes were obviously very fine.

Ẻomer saw the twins and laughed as he reached out and caught both in a hug. "I see trouble comes in pairs! What have you wild elves been up to in my realm?" Ẻomer asked.

"No trouble this trip," Alcon said. "We are on an errand of great importance to Lord Fangorn."

Ẻomer suddenly remembered his manners and greeted the Ent respectfully. "Welcome, great one. You honor this land with you presence. What aid can I offer you?"

"Gracious King of the grass lands, long have I been your neighbor in peace and turmoil. Your offer of help is most kind, but already I have that which I need." Treebeard glanced at Jamie who stood away from the rest of them trying to look inconspicuous. Treebeard paused a moment and then continued. "See to the needs of the _Taure Lirilla,_ and your kin. I am content."

Ẻomer cocked a brow at Legolas who immediately led him to Jamie to introduce them and explain. "King Ẻomer, Lord of the Mark, allow me to present Lady Jamie," Legolas said. "She is on her way to Entmoot with Lord Fangorn, and we are giving escort."

Ẻomer looked her over, noting her very strange attire. "Welcome to Rohan, Lady Jamie. Now, my elvish isn't very good, what is a _Taure Lirilla?"_

"Jamie is the Voice of the Forest," Legolas said. "The Ents have been waiting for her."

Ẻomer looked thoughtful for a moment. "Where do you come from?"

"Scotts Valley… the same world that …what was her name? Oh, yeah. The same world Lady Miranda came from," Jamie said.

Ẻomer's eyebrows shot up and then he smiled. "Well, that explains much. You would do with a change of attire, and there are lady's clothes aboard. My daughter is about your size."

With the introductions made, Ẻomer and the men prepared a fire while the sailors brought supplies down from the ship for the meal. Jamie was led aboard where she met Gloorion, Ẻomer's daughter, and Captain Gilver's wife. She found her a riding outfit and a cloak.

"These should fit," Gloorion said as she laid out the sand colored pants and a white linen shirt. "I have two jackets… green and brown." She held them up to Jamie and smiled. "I think green looks best on you."

"But it's your nicest," Jamie protested. "I have a jacket that is quite warm."

"Nonsense!" Gloorion said. "These are only the one's I brought with me. Besides, your clothes are… well, they just won't do."

"I know they look funny to you," Jamie agreed. "Thank you for the clothes, Lady Gloorion."

"My pleasure," she said. "Now, here is a good cloak that matches well. But more importantly, it will keep you warm. It doesn't soak up rain very quickly which is good this time of year. Fangorn Forest gets a lot of rain in the early summer."

"Thank you, it is very nice," Jamie said. "I wish I had something to give you. You could have my clothes in trade, but they…"

"Forget it," Gloorion said. "Tell me about yourself. How did you end up with Polodrin and the Wild Ones?"

"Wild ones?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, my cousins, the twins," Gloorion explained. "They have been called the Wild Ones in my house for years. Father said that they are the last of the true adventurers. When Haldir and Miranda left, the twins traveled a while and got into trouble wherever they went. I doubt they will ever settle down. But here I am telling stories when I asked you to share your story with me."

"Well, I fell into a river near my home and then your wild ones fished me out of a river near their home. Polodrin came to visit them, and then we all went to see the King of… Gondor. After that, I met Treebeard and he asked me to go with him. I guess they didn't want me to go alone, so they came with us."

"That makes sense. If they found you, they probably feel responsible for looking after you," Gloorion said lightly. Then she stopped and looked at Jamie a moment. "Or, they might be interested in more than just keeping you safe," she said thoughtfully.

Jamie chuckled. "Oh, no. I do not even want to go there. They're my friends, that's all. Thelyn promised to take care of me because I was scared at first. Polodrin just wanted a little excitement I think."

Gloorion smiled. Polodrin had just had years of excitement. It would take more than a ride to Fangorn to pique his interest. He'd only just returned from the West. As for the twins, honor aside, Thelyn didn't make rash promises.

"Well, how do I look?" Jamie asked as she straightened the pin on her cloak. "Will I pass for a native?"

Gloorion frowned. "With that hair, you'd pass for a boy. Why is it short?"

Jamie blushed. Long hair was an expected feature on a woman here, and she felt embarrassed. "It's not uncommon where I'm from to… does it look bad, really?"

Gloorion realized she'd embarrassed her guest. "I'm sorry, Jamie. It doesn't look bad, it's just different. But I suggest you let it grow out."

"I will," Jamie said. "Believe me, I will."

"Here is something that will help," Gloorion said as she held up a pale blue gown. "When you take a break from traveling, wear this and I promise they won't mistake you for a boy."

Jamie looked at the gown and smiled. The fabric was like velvet and it was embroidered with small white flowers that reminded her of Edelweiss. "Edelweiss," she said.

"What?"

"The flowers… they look like Edelweiss. It used to grow around my house," Jamie explained.

"Oh, here we call it _Simbelmynë,_" Gloorion said. "Pack that in your bag and we will go ashore."

* * *

Around the fire, Ẻomer, Gilver and a couple of Ẻomer's guards visited with the Elves and Polodrin while the food was cooking. Legolas filled them in on the story so far from Jamie's appearance to their hurried journey out of Gondor. 

"So you left with naught but the clothes on your backs?" Ẻomer asked.

"The need to depart was urgent," Legolas said.

"Well, you will have whatever provisions you need," Ẻomer said. He turned to his guard and instructed him to gather what they would need. After his guard left he continued. "What does Jamie's voice have to do with the Ents?"

"He speaks little of it," Alcon said. "He said that all will be explained at Entmot."

"You gain a rare privilege to be brought to Entmoot," Ẻomer said. "The last was during the war, but before that… it is not remembered when the Ents last gathered. If they are holding Entmoot because of Jamie, it is truly important."

Gloorion and Jamie stepped back on the shore, and Thelyn and Polodrin stood and stared. Jamie didn't look so out of place anymore. In fact, she looked right at home. Polodrin hugged Gloorion.

"Hello cousin," he said with a smile. "Come, if your husband gives his leave, sit with me."

"Aye, Gloorion," Gilver said with a chuckle. "Go ahead and keep that rascal company."

Thelyn stepped over to Jamie and smiled. "Will you sit with me, Jamie?" he asked.

Jamie smiled, "Sure."

Thelyn took her bag and led her to the fire. The company ate together and the conversation around the fire was warm and friendly. Jamie liked listening to their stories. She even started to pick up on the subtle humor and laughed along with them. She could see how important family was here. Gloorion explained the relationships, and some were just shirt-tail relations. But it didn't matter. To them they were family, and each one was important. Jamie had a hard time relating. Her own family was small and distant. She had loved her father, but he had always been gone. It was nice to see the other side of the coin.

With dinner concluded and the sun going down, there were songs around the fire. Legolas sang of the sea, and Jamie loved it. The twins joined in and she finally understood the charm of the Elves music. Ẻomer answered their song with a song from Rohan. It was a sweeping tale of a King named Helm Hammerhand. Jamie loved epic tales, and these reminded her of really good poetry put to music. That was what she sometimes did, when she was alone in the woods. She had a good memory for poetry. She took poems like _The Highwayman_, or _The Rime of the Ancient Mariner_, and set them to a tune. For her it was just fun, but here it was a way of passing down history. It was just fascinating.

After Ẻomer finished his song, Legolas turned to Jamie. "How about a song from you now?"

Jamie's eyes doubled in size. There's just nothing quite as horrifying as being put on the spot. Everyone was staring at her expectantly. "Legolas… I wouldn't know what to…"

"Sing a tale from your world," Ẻomer said. "I would love to hear one. Miranda didn't like to sing."

Jamie could see that she couldn't refuse. It would be an insult to their host, and apparently to her friends. She racked her brain for something remotely appropriate. Then she smiled as she remembered just the right poem. Thankfully she knew it well. She closed her eyes so she could concentrate without being embarrassed. After a brief pause, she started to sing. It was soft at first, _"On either side the river lie long fields of barley and of rye, that clothe the world and meet the sky; And through the field the road run by to many-tower'd Camelot; And up and down the people go, gazing where the lilies blow round an island there below, the island of Shalott..."_ asJaimie got through the first stanza, her voice grew bolder._ "...There she weaves by night and day amagic web with colours gay. She has heard a whisper say, acurse is on her if she stay to look down to Camelot. She knows not what the curse may be, and so she weaveth steadily, and little other care hath she, the Lady of Shalott..."_ The tale was sad, but appropriately medeival. In the end, with the Lady having drifted down the river on her boat, now dead from her curse,the very knight who had tempted her to the window speaks._"...But Lancelot mused a little space, he said, "She has a lovely face; God in his mercy lend her grace, the Lady of Shalott." (The Lady of Shalott, Lord Alfred Tennyson)_

Around the campfire there had not been a sound as she sang. With the last verse, her voice trailed off and she sighed. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see tears in Gloorion's eyes. Even the men seemed moved by the sad story. Jamie shyly looked at the fire as a blush crept over her face.

"Beautiful, though sad," Ẻomer said. "Thank you."

Jamie just nodded in acknowledgement of his praise. Soon after, everyone broke up from around the fire to go to bed. Jamie was grateful for the chance to get away, but she didn't get as far as her sleeping bag before Polodrin caught up to her.

"Jamie, why are all your songs so sad?" he asked her seriously. "I see sadness in your eyes. How can I put joy in its place?"

"I am not sad, I'm just tired," she said as she turned away.

Polodrin caught her under the chin and gently turned her to face him. She looked into his eyes questioningly. "Tell me, Jamie, when is your birthday?" he asked softly.

"Mid summer, in July," she said. "Why?"

"Because I would court you, when you reach the proper age," he said. "Sixteen is too young, but seventeen is acceptable courting age."

"I uh, Polodrin, I should…" Jamie stammered. Thankfully, Thelyn interrupted them.

"What's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Jamie said. "Polodrin was just saying goodnight."

Polodrin let his hand drop from her chin and glanced at Thelyn. He knew the Elf had overheard and interrupted on purpose. Well, that was fine. He'd made his intentions quite clear, and now it was up to Jamie.

"Well, goodnight, Polodrin," Thelyn said as he took Jamie's arm and escorted her to her bedroll.

Polodrin frowned and went to bed. He wondered what was going to happen when they reached Entmoot. One thing was for certain, he intended to keep a close eye on Jamie. Mid summer wasn't very far away.

Thelyn handed Jamie her bag and sighed. He didn't know what to say. Her reaction to Polodrin's confession was an obvious sign that she wasn't ready for a suitor. He opted to keep her friendship rather that frighten her any further tonight.

"Want to talk about it?" Thelyn asked.

"I don't think you'd understand," she said.

"I heard what he said, and how upset it made you," Thelyn said. "I am your friend, Jamie. Talk to me."

"He's nice and all, well, everyone I've met is. It's just that with everything that's happened to me, the last thing I need right now is a boyfriend," Jamie said in exasperation.

"A _boyfriend_," Thelyn said thoughtfully. "Polodrin would be more than a friend if you showed him any interest."

"That's what it means," Jamie explained. "You can have lots of friends, but just one _boyfriend_, or in your case, _girlfriend_. He called it courting, where I'm from its called dating."

"Oh, I see," Thelyn said, finally understanding her strange terminology. "If you do not wish to be his girlfriend, just tell him. He has honor, he will respect your wishes."

Jamie frowned and shook her head. She liked the attention a little. She found herself wondering what it would be like to have Polodrin court her. She honestly didn't know what she wanted. As her mind debated she looked back up at Thelyn and suddenly all thoughts of Polodrin fled. In the moonlight, his eyes sparkled. He stared at her with unmasked desire, and Jamie realized he had feelings for her. What startled her even more was finding that she had feelings for him too.

"Goodnight, Thelyn," she finally said.

"Sleep well, Jamie," he said with a warm smile. "My brother and I will be near, and Legolas is keeping watch."

"Thanks, Thelyn, for everything."

He gave her a bow and then returned to his blanket beside Alcon's. His brother looked at him a moment before asking, _"Well?"_

_"Polodrin has spoken to her of courtship,"_ Thelyn said bitterly.

_"And?"_

_"She is not ready."_

_"And what do you intend to do?"_

_"Keep him away from her,"_ Thelyn said firmly.

_"How noble,"_ Alcon said sarcastically. _"It is good to see a selfless elf."_

_"Shut up, Alcon."_

Jamie zipped herself in her sleeping bag and looked over the camp. The twins were on one side of the fire with Polodrin on the other. Legolas kept watch near the water and Treebeard stood farther up stream, sleeping. Since she'd come here, all she could think about was going home, but now she felt more like staying. The only problem was she didn't know which one she wanted to stay for. At present, she was content with them keeping their distance. Before she could think of men, she wanted to know why she was here. She wanted to get to Entmoot. If her singing was so important, she wanted to know why.


	9. Entmoot

**Entmoot**

In the early hours of morning before dawn, there was a lot of activity on the ship. Sailors brought up supplies for the travelers, and Ẻomer was already on his way ashore. Alcon was keeping the last watch and greeted him as he approached.

"Good morning," Alcon said. "You rise early."

"Yes, we must continue our errand. I am on my way to celebrate with Aragorn. I understand Miiriel is ready to deliver any day now."

"If she has not already," Alcon agreed. "That is my only regret in leaving so suddenly. I would like to have seen my new nephew."

"A son," Ẻomer said with a grin. "Aragorn will be quite proud of a grandson."

"I look forward to returning when this errand is through," Alcon said.

"The wood is not far," Ẻomer said. "You will be there before nightfall. With your charge delivered safely to the Ents, you can return to Gondor to visit your sister."

"My brother and I swore to protect Jamie," Alcon said. "I do not think that duty will be ended at Entmoot. Fangorn keeps his own council about the Voice of the Forest, but I believe he wants something from her."

Ẻomer looked across the camp to Treebeard. The Ents had helped to protect Edoras while they were in Gondor defending Minas Tirith during the War of the Ring. Ẻomer owed him much in gratitude and friendship. He did not think the Ents were capable of harm to anyone except in greatest need.

"Whatever he wants from her will cause her no harm," Ẻomer said. "Be at peace in this matter, and return to Gondor soon. I have brought you supplies for a long journey, just in case. I would not want you to be unprepared again. There are a few comforts for the lady."

"Thank you, Cousin," Alcon said.

The camp rose as the dawn brightened the eastern sky. Everyone busied themselves in packing the supplies, and Jamie rolled up her sleeping bag. Fangorn was making his farewells to the King, and everyone was mounting up. Polodrin rode over to Jamie.

"My lady, you would honor me if you rode with me today," he said.

Jamie glanced at Thelyn who was busy talking to Legolas. She didn't want to hurt Polodrin's feelings, so she decided it couldn't hurt.

"All right," she said.

Polodrin reached for her hand and helped her up behind him. She timidly wrapped her arms around his waist and he placed a hand on hers. Jamie bit her lip when she realized Thelyn was staring at her. She should never have stopped riding with Treebeard.

The sailors cast off the lines and Ẻomer and Gloorion waved from the deck as the ship drifted downstream. Treebeard turned north along the shore of the Entwash as it wound up toward Fangorn Forest. His pace seemed even more urgent today, and Jamie knew she'd be saddle sore when they finally stopped. They didn't stop for lunch, but kept going until finally the wood was in sight late that afternoon. Treebeard's pace quickened, and somewhere in the thick forest they heard the deep haunting call of another Ent. Treebeard answered, and disappeared into the wood with the riders following.

The first thing Jamie noticed about the forest was how big and old the trees looked. And then, as they passed under the canopy, she heard whispering. She looked around, but no one was speaking.

"What did you say?" she whispered to Polodrin, thinking he had spoken to her.

"I said nothing, my lady," he said.

Treebeard led them deep into the heart of Fangorn, and finally halted. He was met by another Ent who spoke to him in low rumbles. They seemed to speak for a long time before finally Treebeard turned to the riders and spoke.

"Quickbeam informs me that all are present and await us at Derndingle. Jamie will come with me now," he said. "You may follow, but must wait at the edge of the glen."

Polodrin helped Jamie down, and she walked over to Treebeard. Quickbeam looked down at her curiously. He spoke to Treebeard in his rumbly Entish speech and Jamie thought she could almost understand him. Treebeard raised a hand to silence Quickbeam and reached down for Jamie. She climbed up to his shoulder, and the two Ents went deeper into the wood.

Jamie heard the horses behind her. It was comforting to have them looking after her, but she wasn't afraid. The low murmur seemed to continue, and she just had to ask Treebeard what it was.

"What is that whispering?" she asked.

"The trees are greeting you," he said. "Can you understand them?"

"No," Jamie admitted, "but I hear their voices."

Treebeard smiled, "It is certain that you will be equal to your task. Look there," he said, "The Ents are gathered to meet you."

Jamie saw a sort of valley before them, with no trees in it save three tall trees at its center. Standing in a circle around the trees were a number of Ents. They all looked like walking trees, of varying varieties. Some looked like birch trees and willows and evergreens. Treebeard and Quickbeam went down to meet them. At the edge of the circle, Treebeard put Jamie down.

"Wait here," he said. "I will return for you."

The Ents began to… sing? Yes, it sounded like singing. It reminded her of a men's choir, deep voices in strange harmonies. They swayed slightly, and continued like that for several hours while Jamie sat and watched.

Up on the hill at the edge of the woods, the riders waited and watched.

"Do you think she's alright?" Thelyn asked.

"She looks bored," Polodrin said. "They have been going for hours."

"The sun has set," Legolas said. "She looks tired and hungry, but we cannot enter without invitation."

Finally the song faded and Treebeard returned to Jamie.

"I have told them of you, and now you must sing," he said. "Come." He led her to the center of the circle and then lifted her into the branches of the tallest of the three trees. "Lift your voice, and let them hear your song."

"What song?" she asked, suddenly nervous.

"Listen to the trees, and it will come to you," Treebeard said, and then backed away.

Jamie watched his retreat to the circle of Ents. They were all looking at her with scrutiny. She had the feeling she was supposed to prove herself. Well, if they were going to be that way, she'd sure as hell sing. She didn't come all this way for nothing. She closed her eyes and listened. There was a light breeze that rustled the branches of the wood. And then she heard the murmur again, deep and secret whisperings that seemed to be calling to her. She tried to make out what was being said, but all she heard was _sing, sing, sing…_

And so she did. Jamie didn't even know the words that spilled out, but they came like a flood from her lips. It was a language like none she'd ever heard, yet somehow she knew it wasn't gibberish. A glorious melody pierced the night, and the Ents began to sway and they raised their rumbling voices with her. Her song continued for several hours. The words kept coming uncontrollably, and she sang with all she had until exhaustion crept into every fiber of her body. It was nearly dawn when she finally stopped. She swayed in the branches and then passed out, falling to the ground in a heap.

Up on the hill, the others had waited, listening to the magical voice. When they saw her fall, it was all Alcon and Legolas could do to hold back Polodrin and Thelyn.

"Wait!" Legolas ordered. "Don't insult the Ents now, look. They are already caring for her."

Quickbeam went to Jamie and gently picked her up. He carried her up the hill to her waiting companions and carefully laid her down.

"She is the one," he said. "She is weary, and needs rest and food. When she has recovered, we will speak with her again." And with that, he turned and went back to the Entmoot.

Thelyn was on his knees beside her checking for injuries. That had been quite a fall she'd taken. "Jamie," he said softly.

"Anything broken?" Legolas asked.

"No, but she won't wake," Thelyn said.

Polodrin rummaged through their supplies for a cask of water. "Here," he said, handing it to Thelyn.

Thelyn gently lifted her head and spilled a little water over her lips. Her eyes fluttered a little and she started to drink. Thelyn was so relieved he thought he would cry. After a long drink, she opened her eyes and started talking in Entish. Her voice was still soft and sweet, but the words were distinctly… Entish.

"Jamie," Thelyn interrupted.

Jamie looked at him curiously. "What?" she asked.

"Jamie, you were speaking entish," Thelyn said simply.

Jamie frowned. "No, that's impossible," she insisted hoarsely.

Legolas sighed. "Jamie, stop talking before you lose your voice completely," he said. He nodded to Polodrin, "Get her blanket; I'll get her something to eat."

In a few short minutes, Jamie found herself tucked into her sleeping bag with four concerned men trying to get her to eat just a little more.

"I'm fine," she croaked.

Polodrin knelt beside her, "Jamie, please, stop talking. If you're done eating, you need to go to sleep and rest."

Jamie looked at all their worried faces and finally nodded. She closed her eyes, and in minutes she was out cold. Down in the valley, the rumbles of the Ents continued through the dawn. Jamie's sleep seemed troubled, but she did not wake.

"What do they want from her?" Thelyn asked Legolas.

Legolas was also growing concerned. They had been here all night, and still had no answers. "We will just have to wait," he said.

Thelyn looked back at Jamie. What was happening to her? She sang in a strange language she didn't know, and then spoke entish. He knew there was magic at work here. He just hoped it wasn't harmful magic.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Jamie woke up. The Ents were still conversing, and Jamie sat up to see what was going on.

"Are you well?" Legolas asked.

"I feel fine," she whispered. Her hand flew to her throat and she tried to speak again. Her lips moved, but there was no sound.

"I see that you are not," Legolas said.

Jamie looked alarmed and Thelyn tried to comfort her. "You cannot sing for hours on end without straining your voice. You will be fine with rest, now stop trying to speak."

Polodrin brought her some water. "Here, Jamie," he said.

Alcon had been keeping watch on Entmoot and suddenly interrupted.

"Quickbeam is returning," he said.

Everyone turned and Quickbeam spoke. "Our decision has been made," he said. "All that remains is for he singer to agree. Has she recovered?"

"She is rested, but her voice is gone," Legolas said with a hint of annoyance.

Quickbeam nodded. "There is a remedy for that," he said. "I will return." He disappeared into the wood. Less than five minutes later he returned with a large basin of water. He set it down beside Jamie. "Drink," Quickbeam said. "It will refresh you and restore your voice."

"What is it?" Legolas asked.

"Ent draught," Quickbeam said reassuringly. "A strong brew. It should strengthen her."

Jamie looked at Legolas and he gave her a nod. She sat up and filled her cupped hands with the cool clear liquid. It was like water, but different. She drank, and drank. She felt more thirsty than she'd ever felt before. She drank her fill and finally stopped.

Thelyn watched her with a cocked brow, "Well?" he asked.

"I feel much better," she said with a smile.

"Then come," Quickbeam said. "It is time that you addressed the Entmoot."

Jamie stood and Legolas looked at her curiously. He could swear her hair looked a little longer.

Jamie followed Quickbeam back to the circle of Ents. Treebeard met her and spoke.

"You are indeed the voice of the forest, Jamie," he said. "And so a task is laid before you. You are to journey into the east and find the Entwives that were lost to us in the first age."

"How? I know nothing of this world, or how to find anything," Jamie protested.

"Quickbeam has been chosen to go with you," Treebeard said. "Your song will lead you to them, and for you they will return."

"What must I do?" she asked.

"The Singer's quest begins here," Treebeard said. "If you wish, your escort may go with you, but you are the leader of this quest. Quickbeam has sworn to obey and protect you."

"I don't want to boss anyone around," Jamie said flatly. "I'm no leader."

"Your path will lead to the Entwives," Quickbeam said. "I will follow you."

"What is your answer?" Treebeard asked.

Jamie looked at the hopeful faces of the tree men that watched her. She realized they were all men. Entwives… girlfriends? She finally understood. They were lonely, and she was here to reunite them with the female Ents. How could she refuse them?

"I will do as you ask. If I can find your Entwives, I will do everything I can to bring them back to you," she said.

Treebeard broke into a song. His deep voice rose over the treetops and was quickly joined by the other Ents' voices. They sang of the spring and of gardens and the Entwives and Entings. It was the sound of joy and hope. Jamie had no idea what she was doing. She hoped she wouldn't let them down.

Back at the edge of Derndingle, up on the hill, three Elves and a man stared in disbelief.

"What did they say," Polodrin asked Legolas.

"I do not know," he said.

"I thought elves could hear things far off," Polodrin said.

"We can," Legolas said, "But they were all speaking Entish."

"Even Jamie?" he asked.

"Yes."

"How is that possible?" Alcon asked.

"I do not know," Legolas said.

"Now what?" Thelyn asked.

"Ask the lady," Legolas said. "Here she comes."

Jamie reached the top of the hill and looked at them all nervously. She shifted from foot to foot and tried to think of what to tell them.

"I have to leave," she said. "Quickbeam and I are traveling east in search of the Entwives."

"You're going on a quest, just like that?" Polodrin asked.

"The Singer's Quest," Jamie said. "Yes, I agreed to go."

"Then I will go with you," Legolas said.

"You don't have to," Jamie said.

"You have nothing to say in the matter," Legolas said firmly. He didn't trust the ent to look after her properly. Jamie was not a tree.

"We will be going as well," Alcon said.

"And me too," Polodrin said.

Jamie didn't know what to say. She'd hoped they would come along, but wouldn't ask. They'd done enough already. "But your families," she said, giving them one final out.

"Do not need us," Polodrin finished for her.

Jamie suddenly smiled. "Thank you. I'm to leave in the morning," she said.

"Then get some rest," Legolas said.

The Ents broke up and all disappeared into the woods. Legolas kept watch while everyone slept. He sighed as he gazed across the glen to the distant trees. He loved this forest. How strange to find himself here again at the beginning of another quest. Jamie had him intrigued. The singing was impressive, but her understanding and use of an ancient language like Entish was perplexing. He had a feeling that this was going to be a very interesting journey.


	10. Mallorn Whispers

**Mallorn**** Whispers**

It was before sunrise when Jamie woke. Everyone was still sleeping except for Thelyn, who kept watch. She quietly got up and walked over to him.

"There is still time to rest," he whispered to her.

"I can't sleep anymore," she said.

Thelyn nodded. "You have a lot to think about. Today is the beginning of a quest that may take some time. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm sure," Jamie said. "I just don't know how I'm going to do it. Treebeard told me I'm supposed to lead, but I don't know anything about this place. How can a song be so important?"

"The ways of the Ents are mysterious, Jamie. I think it is your judgment that is most important, not that you know which road is safest. We will help you all we can," Thelyn said with a smile.

"It seems you are making a habit of coming to my rescue," Jamie said. "I don't know what would have happened to me if I hadn't met you and your brother."

"Don't worry about what might have been, Jamie," Thelyn said. "I did find you, and I swore to protect you. You will always have me."

"Why did you do that, Thelyn? Why would you make such a big promise to a complete stranger?" Jamie asked.

"You are no stranger, Jamie," Thelyn said seriously. "The moment I saw you, I knew you were important. I believed even then you had come here for a purpose. I didn't think you should face it alone."

"I've never had a friend like you before," Jamie admitted. "Thank you, Thelyn."

Thelyn pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around him and freely accepted the embrace. He knew that for her it was a hug of friendship. He longed to hold her like this knowing her feelings for him were as strong as his for her. He wanted to be her…boyfriend. For now he had to be content with her friendship, even if it was merely born out of gratitude.

Thelyn reluctantly released her and she gave him a warm smile. Her smiles were always so sweet and full of innocent affection. She was fairer than the stars in the sky or the flowers of spring, and she did not know it. She wore men's clothes and cut her hair, but could not hide such beauty. Her eyes were an endless sea of shifting blue and gold. To look into them for a moment was to be lost forever. His heart ached in his chest as he watched her turn away. She offered friendship and smiles when he longed for her love. Then he noticed something different about her. He caught her arm and she turned.

"What?" she asked.

"Jamie, your hair has grown," Thelyn said.

Jamie reached up and combed her fingers through it… and she gasped. It was just past her shoulders now. Yesterday it had been just below her ears. "How…?"

From behind her, Jamie heard Legolas laughing.

Alcon stirred and looked at him, "What?"

"Jamie's hair," Thelyn said.

Polodrin opened his eyes and looked at Jamie.

Jamie was still in shock and looked at Legolas with annoyance. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

Legolas just laughed harder, and there were tears in his eyes. "Oh, your hair," he gasped out between chuckles. "It was the Ent brew…"

"Huh?" she said in astonishment.

"The last time someone other than an Ent drank that, they grew three inches taller," Legolas said as he regained his composure. "You apparently gained three inches of hair."

Alcon started snickering, and Polodrin just stared at the new locks approvingly.

"Well, maybe now people won't stare at me like I'm a foreigner," Jamie said under her breath as she went to pack up her sleeping bag.

"Short hair never had anything to do with why people stare, Jamie," Polodrin said as she walked by. "Beauty always draws attention."

Jamie blushed, grabbed her backpack and headed out of camp into the woods. She needed a break from her 'escort.'

"Don't go far," Legolas called.

"Don't follow me," Jamie yelled back.

The four exchanged looks, and suddenly they all laughed again. She was embarrassed, and it was entertaining.

Jamie went to the stream to wash. She looked around to make sure no one followed and then peeled off her jacket. She rolled up her sleeves and filled her cupped hands with water. It was cool and refreshing on her skin as she splashed it over her face. It was nice to have a few moments alone to reflect on her decision to go on this quest. She sat up and ran her wet fingers through her shoulder length hair and laughed to herself. Well, she'd wanted to fit in. Maybe she should ask Quickbeam for more of his brew. Shoulder length hair was still short for the women here. But it was still long enough to be a nuisance. Jamie sighed and dug through her bag for something to tie her hair back with. There was nothing, oh, well. She put her jacket back on and went back to camp.

The men had packed the gear and saddled the horses. Quickbeam arrived and gave Jamie a bow. He addressed her formally.

"Good morning, Jamie, forest singer," he said in Entish. "I am ready to depart."

Jamie smiled, "After breakfast we'll leave, after we decide which way to go."

Quickbeam bowed and went back into the forest. Legolas turned to Jamie with a flat expression and crossed his arms.

"Would you mind telling us when you learned to speak fluent Entish?" Legolas asked.

"I don't know what you mean… I just understand him, don't you?" Jamie asked.

"Since we came here, you have spoken Entish. What happened to you at Entmoot?" Polodrin asked seriously.

"I sang and then… I don't remember," she admitted.

"That's all right," Legolas said. "What did he say?"

"He's ready to leave. I said we'd go after breakfast. Anyone know how to get there?" she asked.

"That would depend, my lady on where you wish to go?" Alcon said with a smirk.

Jamie frowned at his humor. She had an idea, just nothing specific. She thought back to the songs of Entmoot and all the Ents had said. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Across a wasteland there's a sea. Beyond it is a wild land…and another great river. Between the river and a mountain range is a valley… and a very old forest…" her voice trailed off. Jamie opened her eyes and looked at them expectantly. "Sound familiar?"

Legolas furrowed his brow. The East was unexplored, and full of unfriendly peoples. If that was their destination, he would only be able to guide them so far before they were entering the unknown. But he could lead them for a while. The Old forest Road through Eryn Lasgalen, the Wood of Greenleaves, would be the quickest way. Despite the fair name given to Mirkwood, it was not a welcoming place anymore. His father, Thandruil, had gone, and with him most of the Elves save those that settled in Ithilien. Legolas had not been home since before the War of the Ring. He wasn't looking forward to walking through his empty homeland. But it was the safest and fastest way.

"We'll go north and take the Forest Road," Legolas said.

Thelyn looked at him, and realized the decision was an uneasy one. He'd never seen Eryn Lasgalen in the height of its glory, but Legolas had. It would be hard to see it abandoned, just as it was hard to pass through Lorien.

Jamie looked at Legolas and smiled. "Then you are the leader," she said.

"No, Jamie," Legolas said. "You are the Singer of the quest, you lead. I will guide as long as I can. Where we are going, none of us have been before. I'll get us there, after that, we follow you."

Jamie went pale at the thought. That was more responsibility than she wanted. They ate breakfast quickly and started to mount up. Thelyn and Polodrin both reached a hand out for Jamie to ride with them.

"Jamie?" Thelyn and Polodrin both asked simultaneously.

Legolas had seen quite enough of their battle for her attention. He wouldn't stand for it anymore. "Jamie will ride with me until we can get her a horse of her own," Legolas said firmly.

Polodrin and Thelyn exchanged annoyed looks, but neither protested. Legolas reached a hand out and helped her up behind him. Quickbeam emerged from the wood again and looked at Jamie questioningly.

"Which way?" he asked.

"Legolas will guide us," Jamie said, "For now."

"Very well," Quickbeam said.

Legolas gave the Ent a nod and they rode northeast. They passed through Fangorn and continued across open country until they came to the edge of Lorien. Legolas halted and turned to Alcon and Thelyn.

"This is your home," he said. "Lead us through."

Alcon smiled, but this homecoming was a sad one. There was no one left to greet them. But as nightfall approached, they could camp in comfort in the boughs of a Mallorn. Alcon led them into the wood with his brother beside him. As they passed deeper into the wood, the path narrowed and they continued single file.

Jamie was impressed by the sheer size of the trees. They were as big as giant sequoias, but they weren't redwoods. She closed her eyes and listened to their whispers. Quickbeam was humming softly and Jamie drifted to sleep. Legolas felt her grip loosen and turned to check on her.

"Jamie?" he asked softly, trying not to startle her.

"Not forgotten, not forgotten…" she whispered as she woke. "Oh, I must have dozed off."

Legolas couldn't bring himself to ask her what was not forgotten. He could hardly speak at all as he passed beneath the silent trees. It was still beautiful, but the golden sunlight had long since left with Lady Galadriel. It was but a shadow of its former glory.

They came at last to the edge of Caras Galadon, the now vacant city of the Galadrim. Alcon halted beneath a large tree with a winding stair. He dismounted and secured his horse.

"Home," he said simply.

"No longer," Thelyn said. "Not without father and mother."

"It will be a comfortable place to spend the night," Alcon said. "That at least is good."

Thelyn nodded and looked at Jamie. "Tonight you shall sleep in a soft bed," he said with a smile.

Jamie stared up at the tree in wonder. "You live in trees?"

"Not for many years now," Alcon said. "When the Three Keepers departed, the Elves left. Ithilien is one of the last homes of Elves on these shores."

"Where do they all go?" Jamie asked.

Legolas helped her down and then dismounted. "Across the sea, Jamie, to Valinor, the undying lands. There all our families wait for us."

"If they are there, why do you stay?" she asked.

"There are people here who hold our love as well," Legolas said. "Valinor is for Elves, Jamie. My family will always be there. I have friends here that will not."

Jamie wasn't entirely sure she understood, but she could see the questions were upsetting. She decided she'd asked enough questions for one day.

"Sorry," she said softly and walked away.

Legolas wasn't upset, but he wasn't in the mood to chase her down and put her mind at ease. He heaved a sigh and tied up his horse.

The twins ascended the stairs with Legolas right behind them. Polodrin waited for Jamie who was talking to Quickbeam in Entish. Finally she joined him by the stairs.

"Well?" Polodrin asked.

"He will stay down here," she said. "He does not feel comfortable leaving the ground."

"Does he need anything?" Polodrin asked.

"There is a spring," Quickbeam said. "That is all I need. Rest well, in comfort, Jamie." He gave her a bow and headed down the path to the spring.

"He doesn't say much," Polodrin said, more to himself than to Jamie.

"Oh, yes he does," Jamie said. "You just cannot always hear it."

Once again, Jamie had surprised him. Polodrin gave her a smile and offered his arm. "My lady?" he said as he glanced at the long stair.

Jamie sighed, took his offered arm and they started the long climb. They circled the tree twice before Polodrin spoke again.

"Mid summer approaches," he said.

Jamie bit her lip and gazed out at the trees.

"Your silence is painful," he said. "Am I so horrible?"

"No," she said. "You are too kind, but I hardly know you, Polodrin."

"What would you know about me?" he asked, but her answer was interrupted as they approached the landing.

"Welcome to our home," Thelyn said brightly as he met them at the head of the stair. "Come, I'll show you around. I was surprised to see how much was left behind." He grabbed Jamie's hand and led her into the house.

Polodrin stood alone on the landing and frowned. "How kind of you to invite me in," he said sarcastically as he strolled over to the door.

Legolas greeted him in the doorway. "Come on in," he said.

"Thanks," Polodrin said as he glared at Thelyn still leading Jamie by the hand.

"You know, she doesn't think of him as a suitor," Legolas said reassuringly.

"Yet," Polodrin said bitterly.

"Look at her," Legolas said seriously. "She is still a child."

"No," Polodrin said. "She holds to a child's dreams, hides in them. She wraps herself in her youth like that strange blanket, but Jamie is no child. One morning she will wake and more than her hair will have changed."

"And you would be there when that morning comes," Legolas said.

"I would," he said.

Legolas just shook his head as he watched Polodrin take a seat at the table. He knew that look. It was the same look Haldir had when he looked at Miranda. The problem was that Thelyn had the look too. And Jamie was keeping them both at arm's length. For one so young, she was wiser than he'd expected.

* * *

After dinner, Jamie decided to go down and keep Quickbeam company for a little while. She felt bad about him being alone down there. He was a part of this quest too, more so than any of them. She didn't think he should be alone.

She excused herself from the table and descended. On the ground alone she looked around for Quickbeam but didn't see him. She remembered him mentioning a spring and followed the path he took. She found him sitting beside a stream, singing softly. There was a large stone basin beside him and he was stirring it with one of his long woody fingers.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making Ent draught," he said with a smile. "Would you like some?"

Jamie walked over and sat beside him. Even sitting down he towered over her. "I don't know if I should," she said. "The last drink you gave me grew my hair a good three inches. The next drink might lengthen my nose or something."

Quickbeam laughed. "It is true the Ent brew can affect mortals, but you need have no fear of it. Your voice is not all that is gifted to you from the forest. The drink will strengthen you, not turn you into a tree."

"Well, no offense to trees, but that is a relief," she said. "I'll have some then."

They shared the cool drink and sat listening to the quiet murmur of the wood. Quickbeam was weaving a garland out of some flowers he'd gathered and Jamie cooled her feet in the stream. After a while, Quickbeam asked her a question.

"What will you do after our quest is over?" he asked.

"I don't know?" she said. "Maybe I will go home."

Quickbeam looked at her curiously. "But you are home. Did you not listen at Entmoot?"

"I did, but there was so much said. I didn't understand it all," she said.

"The voice of the forest is chosen," he explained. "You belong to the trees."

"What if I don't want to belong to the trees," she said nervously. "I-I-I don't want to belong to anybody."

"Jamie," he interrupted. "Listen to them."

Jamie stopped talking and listened. The whispers of the trees were quiet and soothing, and she felt peace. Without even thinking of what she was doing, she started to sing. Quickbeam just smiled and listened as he weaved his garland. He was fortunate to have been chosen to go on this quest. It was a privilege to stand as guardian over the singer. Her song echoed the whispers of the trees and he smiled to hear their story.

Finally, as the moon climbed high, Jamie ended her song and rose to go.

Quickbeam spoke softly to her, "Thank you for the song," he said.

Jamie turned and smiled and he draped the flower garland over her shoulders.

"Listen to the trees, Jamie. Always listen," Quickbeam said seriously. "Go now, and rest."

* * *

Up on the landing, Legolas waited for her to return. He had forced himself not to follow, and ordered the others not to follow. So they all had waited and listened to her song. The language was very old, and though none of them could understand, Alcon had cried. When Legolas saw her begin to ascend, he'd sent the others to bed. He wanted to talk to her without the distraction of her two would be suitors.

Jamie finally stepped onto the landing and Legolas cocked a brow at the elaborate drape of flowers. She just rolled her eyes and said, "Quickbeam made it."

Legolas smirked briefly and then his expression turned serious. "What is not forgotten?" Legolas asked.

Jamie realized what he was asking, and answered the best she could. "The trees remember," she said. "They have not forgotten."

"What do they remember?" Legolas pressed.

"The Elves," she said. "They are happy to see you. They said that they miss the Elves."

Legolas closed his eyes as those words seemed to pierce his heart. Everything was changing, and the glory of the Elves was all but faded completely from the land. This journey would be hard for him if all he would see was the echoes of the past. He opened his eyes and looked at her. No smile was there on her face, but a single tear slipped down her cheek.

"I am sorry," she said simply and went to her room.

Legolas sat on the top step and just cried. How would he ever manage the passage through Emyn Lasgalen?

* * *

Jamie cried herself to sleep that night. The look in Legolas' eyes had been heartbreaking. She knew so little of this world, but she understood loss. He had lost something precious when his people started to leave. She wished she could have said something to make him feel better. 'I'm sorry' just isn't much help.


	11. Wishes and Horses

**Wishes and Horses**

Quickbeam woke with the sun and was startled by the unexpected presence of some dozen horses drinking at the stream. When he stirred, they took off at a gallop into the forest. He wondered what they were doing here, and then he was struck by an idea. Quickbeam drank his fill at the spring and then headed back to the Elves' tree dwelling to wait for them. Legolas met him at the base of the stairs.

"Good morning," he said.

"Hoom-hum, Good morning," the Ent said. "Today I met a band of horses by the stream. To whom would they belong?"

Legolas pondered that thought. "They probably belonged to the Elves, but were left behind," he reasoned. "How many?"

"More than ten," Quickbeam said. "They did not stay to chat."

Legolas laughed. "Well, maybe we could catch up to them after breakfast."

* * *

Jamie woke to the smell of fresh bread. Her first thought was, _which one of those men knows how to bake?_ She smiled, and got up to dress. From the front room she heard them singing in elvish. It was a bright sounding tune and she wished she could understand the words. She was about to reach for her pants, when her eyes caught a glimpse of the blue fabric of her gown. Jamie drew it out of her backpack and admired it. It wasn't even wrinkled. She wanted to wear it, but then she'd have to change before they could leave. Was it vanity to want to wear the dress? Absolutely! She tossed her pants aside and put on the gown. It would be just for a little while.

Thelyn set the table for breakfast while Alcon took the bread from the oven. When they were very young, they spent a lot of time in the kitchen with Elia and their mother. Alcon never forgot how to make bread, and Thelyn knew all the tricks to making good pies.

Legolas had left early to check on the horses, and Polodrin was seated at the table. Thelyn set the plates down and Polodrin started setting them out. They exchanged looks as if sizing each other up until Polodrin gave a snort.

"We are being childish," Polodrin said. "We stare at each other with the eyes of jealousy over a treasure that neither possesses."

Thelyn sighed, "True."

"We have been friends for far to long to start fighting now," Polodrin said seriously.

"There is blood between us, and a marriage linking our families. There will be peace between us no matter what Jamie's wishes are," Thelyn said.

Polodrin was about to answer when Jamie walked in. Both turned to greet her and stopped dead. She was wearing a pale blue gown that fit like a glove. Every delicate curve was accentuated. Thelyn's mouth went dry and Polodrin's breath caught in his throat. Polodrin thought Legolas' eyes must be failing in his old age; the lady before them was no child.

"Good morning," she said.

Alcon entered from the kitchen with the bread and stopped and stared. "Uh, Jamie, have you been drinking Ent brew again?" he asked.

Jamie turned around, "Why?"

Polodrin and Thelyn saw the reason when she turned. Her hair had grown again, at least four inches. Now her thick brown curls hung halfway down her back. The three men just started laughing and Jamie furrowed her brow and reached up to examine her hair. When the blush crept up her cheeks, they just laughed a little harder.

"I'm glad I was able to brighten your day," she said in annoyance as she flicked her tresses back over her shoulder dramatically.

Legolas strode in just in time to see what the mirth was about and hear her response. He walked up to the table and elbowed Thelyn to silence him.

_"You won't impress her that way,"_ Legolas said in sindarin. Then he turned to Jamie. "The hair is most becoming," he said, "As is the gown. Now if everyone can contain themselves, let's eat. We have a lot of work to do today."

"What work?" Alcon asked.

"We are going to catch Jamie a horse," Legolas said with a smile. "There's a pack running wild in the wood. I'm sure we can find one suitable."

"Wild?" Jamie said with wide eyes.

"They must have belonged to someone once," Alcon reassured her. "They were left behind."

"Don't worry," Thelyn said. "We won't put you on an unruly steed."

They took a little more time with breakfast than usual, enjoying the comfort of a real home. Often, Polodrin's eyes drifted to Jamie, but she didn't seem to notice. In truth, he discovered that she favored none of them. Her manner was the same no matter who spoke. The conversation was light, and when they'd finished, Jamie stood up and started clearing the table.

"Well, while you are all busy, I'll take care of the clean up," she said.

Legolas stood, "We'll return with a horse fitting so gracious a lady," he said and the men headed out the door.

At the top of the stairs, Thelyn paused and looked back at her. She was stacking the dishes and humming to herself. Her newly grown hair fell forward into her eyes and she reached up and tucked it casually behind her ear. Her steps were light and graceful, and then she turned and smiled at him. Thelyn returned her smile and then quickly descended. He was embarrassed for getting caught watching her. In her innocence, she probably didn't realize that was what he was doing, but he knew.

* * *

Polodrin had no trouble finding the horses from their tracks. The four had ridden nearly to the banks of the Silvelode before they finally caught up to the small herd. They halted far enough away to observe the horses without startling them.

"Recognize any of them?" Legolas asked the twins.

"No," Alcon said. "We brought all our stock to Ithilien."

"There," Thelyn said with a smile. "That white stallion is the finest in the group."

"He's the leader," Polodrin said. "He'll be hard to tame."

"Then we best get started," Legolas said. "They won't cross the river, so we have them hemmed in. Polodrin and I will go around this way, and you two go that way. When we're ready, I'll call and you drive them toward us."

Thelyn looked at the herd and frowned. "That is your plan? The last time we were out with the Rohirrim…"

"You do not need to be Rohirrim to catch horses," Legolas said indignantly. "I have done this before."

Thelyn raised his hands in resignation, "All right, you're the expert."

Legolas gave a snort and he and Polodrin rode around to get ready.

Thelyn just turned to Alcon and whispered, "If I had Jamie on my horse, I wouldn't be in such a hurry to find her one of her own."

"Perhaps that is why he's in a hurry," Alcon said.

Thelyn looked at his brother's serious expression and understood the meaning. Jamie had a charm about her, that was certain. "So tell me, brother," Thelyn said. "Are you the only one among us who is not affected by those eyes?"

"I think it is impossible to be unaffected," Alcon said. "But I see her as another sister."

"Perhaps one day I can make that official," Thelyn said with a smile.

"Good luck with that," Alcon said sarcastically. "They are ready for us. This is never going to work."

"Oh, come now, Legolas has done this before," Thelyn said with a grin.

The brothers rode around behind the herd and then charged them. The white stallion reared up and neighed angrily before leading his herd at full stampede toward Legolas and Polodrin who were waiting with lassos in hand. Polodrin swung his lasso and threw it at the stallion, missing it by mere inches. Legolas threw his and managed to get the loop around his neck, but got yanked off his horse and was dragged along with the herd.

"Legolas!" Polodrin shouted. He turned around and chased the retreating brood. The twins joined the chase and they tore through the forest at break neck speed.

"Legolas! Legolas, just let go of the rope!" Thelyn shouted.

The stallion made a sharp turn, and Legolas was swung out wide behind him. He leapt to his feet and darted around a tree to brace the rope. The stallion was brought up short, and Legolas tied off the rope. When the others caught up, Legolas was stroking the stallion's neck and speaking to him softly.

They dismounted quickly to see if he was alright. He was covered in dirt, with leaves and grass in his hair, but he was smiling proudly. Polodrin just shook his head, but the twins started laughing.

"I bow to the expert," Thelyn said between laughs.

* * *

Jamie had washed and put away the dishes, swept the entire house and made all the beds. She paced around for a while looking for another chore. The other rooms were clean, and everyone's things were already packed. Jamie returned to her room and sorted through her things. Not much there, just her travel clothes, sleeping bag, a water bottle, and a cloak. She looked around the room and spotted the wardrobe. At least she could hang her clothes up. She crossed the room and opened it. She was surprised to find it full. Hadn't their family moved out? There were several good riding outfits and a dozen gowns. Jamie held up a gown and realized it was near her size. It must have been Miranda's. They had told her she was the same size. Jamie admired the finely made dress and hung it back up. That was when she saw the letter.

On the floor of the wardrobe was a folded piece of parchment with a wax seal on it. Jamie could see the name it was addressed to clearly written in plain English that read… _FOR JAMIE_. She picked it up and shivered uncontrollably as the hair on the back of her neck bristled. It had been here a while, there was dust on it. She carefully broke the seal and opened it.

_Dearest Jamie,_

_I know this letter will surprise you, but I have known of your coming for some time. Your gift is one of song and language. Mine was the gift of foresight. I regret that I was not here to meet you myself, but my hour of departure preceded your coming. But despite my absence, you will find your needs well met. My sons are strong and worthy guardians, and will protect you through any danger. Do not hesitate to trust them, or your other companions. _

_Your quest is more important than you can possibly know. The Ents are a very old and wise people, but their numbers are dwindling. Reuniting them with the Entwives will help preserve more than their people. It will restore part of the good that was destroyed by darkness in ages past. Your own world is lost to you now, but this is your home now. In time, you will feel no regret over this change. I promise that you will find your place here and happiness as well._

_I leave you these clothes and whatever else in this house that you need for I also came here with nothing. Do not begrudge the generosity of those around you. It is a gift to them to accept graciously whatever they offer. Listen to the trees, and never be afraid to sing. Many hurts have been healed with a song._

_You have my blessings,_

_Miranda_

Jamie's hand was shaking as she clutched the letter to her breast. She had already come to terms with the thought that she may never go home, but reading it was still a shock. This was it, the final truth. She lived here now. She might as well get used to it. She folded the letter and looked at the seal. It had strange symbols on it, but it looked official. She sighed and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Well, then" she said to herself as she rummaged through the closet. "What have I inherited?"

* * *

It was late afternoon when she heard raised voices from below the tree. She descended quickly to see what all the excitement was about. There at the foot of the stairs stood an Ent and four very proud looking men. Legolas held the reigns to a white horse and as she approached he handed them to her.

"Name him, Jamie, he is yours," Legolas said.

Jamie stepped closer to the stallion and he lowered his head and neighed softly. She thought he shined like a star, his coat was so white. She stroked his muzzle and smiled. She looked into his dark eyes and just said, "Starsong."

Legolas leaned over her shoulder to whisper in her ear. "He was not easy to catch, but he is surprisingly gentle. Let's see you ride him."

There was no saddle on him yet, but Jamie didn't care. She stepped over to his side and reached up and grabbed his mane. Legolas gave her a leg up and she sat tall on Starsong's back. The smile on her face was nothing short of dazzling.

The men watched her as she rode around the clearing and Legolas had the most satisfied smile of all of them. Polodrin stood beside him and chuckled.

"After a gift like that, how can Thelyn and I ever hope to compete?" Polodrin asked.

"The gift was from all of us," Legolas said wistfully as he watched Jamie canter around laughing.

"No it wasn't," Polodrin said with a smirk. "Admit it."

"Jamie is not for me, Polodrin," Legolas said.

"Why not?" Alcon asked as he stepped over to them.

Legolas paused a moment, and finally just said, "Starsong is from all of us, that is all she need know. I'm going to go down to the stable and see if I can find her a saddle." And with that he left.

"Did I miss something?" Thelyn asked as he joined them.

"Tell me, Thelyn," Polodrin said. "Why hasn't Legolas ever settled down?"

"I haven't known him long enough to ask such questions," Thelyn said. "But Aragorn might know. They have been friends for many years. Why?"

"He doesn't want Jamie to know he's the one who caught and tamed that horse," Alcon said. "Don't you think that is odd considering how much work it was?"

Thelyn didn't answer that. He didn't like where such thoughts led him. If Legolas decided he wanted Jamie, no one else would stand a chance. How do you compete with the Prince of Emyn Lasgalen?

Jamie had hugged each one and thanked them for the horse. Thelyn watched closely when she hugged Legolas. She didn't seem to show him any more affection than the rest of them, but Legolas surprised him by breaking the hug quickly. Thelyn was certain Jamie noticed.

* * *

At dinner, Jamie was very quiet, and Legolas was completely silent. As the evening wore on, Thelyn tried to draw Jamie back into the conversation.

"Thank you for cleaning up," he said. "The place looks lived in again."

Jamie bit her lip nervously and pulled out the letter she'd found. "I found this when I was cleaning," she said, and handed it to Thelyn.

He looked at the seal. "It has mother's seal," he said, "_Hiri__ Nolwe_."

Legolas leaned over to look at it. There was writing there, but it was not readable. He glanced at Jamie. "What does it say?" he asked her quietly.

"It was addressed to me, so I opened it," she said.

They all looked at Jamie expectantly and she seemed quite pale. Thelyn handed it back to her.

"The letter was for you, so you don't have to read it to us," Thelyn said. "You're the only one who understands this writing, so it was obviously meant for you."

Jamie looked at it again, and then folded it up. "She said she was expecting me," Jamie said simply. "She told me that I won't ever be going home."

"Are you alright?" Alcon asked.

"I already knew that, but how could she?" Jamie asked.

"Mom knew when we got into trouble before we ever got home," Thelyn said with a chuckle. "But if you want to know about her, ask Legolas."

Legolas' expression was unreadable. He just looked into Jamie's questioning eyes and said, "Let's go for a walk."

Legolas stood and headed for the stairs with Jamie on his heels. He waited for her and they descended together. They walked in silence for a while until finally Jamie asked him a surprising question.

"Have I done something wrong?" she asked.

"Why would you ask such a thing?" Legolas asked in surprise.

"You seem angry with me," she said.

"No, Jamie, I am not angry, nor have you done anything wrong."

"You're upset about something," she insisted. "It's what I said about the trees, isn't it?"

"Jamie, you see this world only as it is now. I have lived here a very long time, longer than you can possibly know. I miss the way it was," he said. "Being here just reminds me of what is lost."

"I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better," she said dejectedly.

"Why don't you read me Miranda's letter," he said.

Jamie sat against a tree and read it to him. Legolas listened intently and smiled. He missed Miranda and it was nice to hear her words. When Jamie finished, Legolas just shook his head.

"She could have told me you were coming," he said with a chuckle. "It would have been a little easier first few days for you if we knew who you were."

"That's alright," Jamie said. "I thought you were all very nice, considering."

"Well, Jamie, I suggest you heed her advice. Miranda was the voice of Wisdom," Legolas said.

"She didn't leave much of it for me in her letter," Jamie said with a frown.

"She said enough, and it was more than she said to most, including the King," Legolas said. "I trusted you before, but Miranda's approval means a lot."

"Thanks," she said. "So, tell me, Legolas, who caught the horse?"

Legolas laughed as he thoughtlessly rubbed the bruise on his arm, "It was a group effort."

Jamie knew an evasive answer when she heard one. He was being modest. "That's what I thought. Thank you for the horse, Legolas." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You still have grass caught in your cloak pin."

Legolas blushed. "Jamie, I don't think…"

Jamie cocked a brow at him and gave him an annoyed look. "Let me be very plain, Legolas."

"I wish you would," he said.

"I like you all very much, but haven't thought much about any of you beyond that," she admitted. "Polodrin acts like I should get married tomorrow, but I just don't care about that right now."

"So, you have noticed…" Legolas ventured.

"I'm not blind," she said. "I think I have them figured out, I just don't know about you yet."

"Well, when you get me figured out, let me know," Legolas said with a chuckle. "I'd be interested to hear what you think."

"I'm not sure if you're afraid that I might like you, or if you're afraid you might like me," she said.

"Well, that is plain," he said as his eyebrows shot up. "Don't lose any sleep over it; I'm a guardian, not a suitor."

"Good. Then the next time I give you a hug to thank you for something, don't treat me like I have the plague," she said as she rose to go.

"So, you haven't thought about anyone since you arrived here," Legolas ventured mischievously.

"Absolutely not," Jamie said a little too quickly.

Legolas stood and smirked at her. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Legolas offered her his arm to walk her back, but Jamie shook her head.

"You go on," she said. "I'm going to say goodnight to Quickbeam."

Legolas nodded, "Don't stay out too long. We'll be traveling again tomorrow morning."

* * *

Jamie and Quickbeam sat by the spring and talked for a while. She could tell that he was lonely so she stayed longer than she'd intended. The moon was rising and Quickbeam realized it was late.

"You should go to bed," he said.

"Are you alright out here all alone?" she asked.

"I am not alone," he said. "I have the trees to keep me company. Ents are solitary creatures Jamie. It is not common for us to remain in the company of mortals and Elves."

Jamie sighed. She had a lot to learn. She bade him goodnight and climbed the long stair to the house above. Thelyn was still waiting up for her.

"Is he well?" Thelyn asked her.

"Yes," Jamie said. "But I'm exhausted. Goodnight… Thelyn."

"So, Jamie, tell me how are you finally able to tell us apart?" he asked as he watched her cross the room.

"Simple," she said. "Alcon looks at me like a sister, and you look at me like a girlfriend."

"If I asked you, would you look at me like a boyfriend?" he asked.

Jamie paused at the door to her room and looked at him. She could imagine herself saying yes to one of these men, someday. But she just didn't know which one, and it would definitely not be today.

"Don't ask me that," she said seriously. "I'm not saying never, I'm just saying… I don't know."

"Goodnight, Jamie," he said.

"Goodnight," and with that, she disappeared into her room.

Thelyn frowned as he went to his room. She kept her feelings carefully hidden. He had no idea how she felt about any of them. He wished he could see in her eyes what she saw in his.


	12. Hot Breakfast

**Hot Breakfast**

_Jamie stood in the woods watching, horrified. Her mother was wrapped in the arms of a man that was not her father. They were more than friendly and Jamie could feel the bile rise in her throat. How could she do that? Father risked his life on the pacific so that they could have a good life and this is his reward?_

_"My God, Mother! You slut! How could you do that?" Jamie shouted at her as she ran toward the porch._

_The man stepped away in shock. "You got a kid? Hey, I'm outta here!"_

_He took off, and Jamie's mother called after him. "Wait!" He just drove away. Jamie's mother turned and slapped Jamie across the face. _

_Jamie smelled the booze on her breath as she backed away in shock. She never said another word to her, she just ran back into the forest…_

Jamie tossed and turned. Her mother had stopped hiding it after that. She'd always hated her mother's drinking and loose habits. Without Jamie there, her mother would probably completely self destruct. She simply didn't know how to take care of herself anymore. Jamie woke suddenly and she was shaking. She tried to push all thoughts of her old life from her mind and focus on the present.

The morning was quiet, but after that dream, Jamie couldn't sleep anymore. Today they would resume their journey north, and Jamie didn't know what to expect. She rose, dressed and packed her saddlebags. Alcon had assured her she had room to bring a few changes of clothes. She sorted through the closet and selected sensible travel clothes and one gown, just in case. The rest of the space she used for supplies. She carried her bags down to the front door and then explored the kitchen for something to make the men for breakfast. The four of them had all tried so hard to take good care of her, but she could take care of herself. She didn't want to be a helpless burden on this trip. She decided that it was time she contributed as well. They had found her a horse of her own, and worked hard to get it. They deserved a hot breakfast.

There was a bowl of fruit and some dry goods for making bread. Jamie remembered a few recipes, but cooking on a wood stove would be a real trick. The easiest thing to make that she could remember was fruit cobbler. Jamie loaded the oven with wood and started the fire. Then she started peeling the apples and peaches and filled a pan. After she was satisfied with that, she mixed the sugar, flour and butter for the topping. The fire in the stove was going good, and Jamie sprinkled the topping over the fruit and put it in the oven.

Jamie would give anything for some bacon, but they were stuck with hard cheese and salt pork. Jamie found a left over loaf of bread from the previous night and had an idea. She sliced it for sandwiches and fried up some of the pork. She started humming to herself as she cooked. She turned back to the table to get the eggs and was startled to see someone standing there watching her.

Polodrin had watched her for almost five minutes. She hovered around the kitchen comfortably and obviously knew how to cook. Her hair had grown a little more and now her long braid hung past her waist. Her movements were graceful, and her sweet voice filled the kitchen with music. Polodrin's heart tightened in his chest at the sight of her.

"Oh, I didn't know you were standing here," she said, giving him a shy smile. "Good morning."

Polodrin smiled when she turned. She had a smudge of flour on her cheek and she was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Good morning, Jamie. Need any help?" he asked as he gazed into her eyes.

Jamie blushed shyly at his proximity and at being caught off guard and just said, "You could set the table."

Polodrin picked up the stack of plates and gave Jamie a nod as he passed through the kitchen door. Jamie let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. She returned her attention to her cooking and pushed the encounter from her mind. She sliced the cheese and then cooked the eggs. The smell of fruit cobbler filled the kitchen, so she knew it was about ready. She reached for a towel to take it from the oven, but a strong hand grabbed hers. Jamie turned and Polodrin was standing right beside her.

"Allow me," he said as he took the towel from her hand.

Jamie stepped aside and Polodrin took the pan out of the oven. He set it on the table and stepped closer to Jamie, backing her into a corner. Jamie's breathing was erratic and she looked up into his fiery blue eyes questioningly.

"You have flour on your cheek," he said huskily as he reached up and gently brushed the flour away with his thumb. His hand slipped around behind her neck and he could feel her trembling.

"Oh," she said breathlessly.

"My lady, it is summer," he said.

"The weather has been pleasant," she said lightly with a quiver in her voice.

"I did not come back here to talk of the weather," Polodrin said seriously as he drew her into his arms. He gazed into her eyes with desire. She was so beautiful, and as he held her he knew there was no way possible she was only sixteen. The curves he held did not belong on a sixteen year old; this was the body of a woman.

"Uh, Polodrin, the eggs…" Jamie stammered nervously as she braced her hands against his broad chest.

"Good morning," Legolas said brightly as he strolled into the kitchen. He caught sight of Polodrin and Jamie and was brought up short. "Well, it's rather hot in here," he said with an annoyed look on his face as he glared at Polodrin who quickly released Jamie.

Jamie's face was bright pink as she returned to the stove to finish her cooking. Legolas just looked at Polodrin and said, "Give me a hand with something."

They left the kitchen and no sooner had they exited the room than Legolas smacked Polodrin on the back of the head.

"Ouch!" Polodrin exclaimed as he rubbed his head.

"Are you mad?" Legolas demanded. "What were you thinking?"

"Perhaps I was a little forward…" Polodrin admitted.

"A _LITTLE_?" Legolas repeated sarcastically. "You are fortunate I found you when I did. We are guardians, Polodrin, not suitors. Aside from the fact that she is too young for such attention, she has a quest to fulfill. Think you that your feelings are unique? Thelyn also cares for her, but he maintains his distance. I expect the same restraint from you or you may return to Ithilien now."

"I won't leave her," Polodrin said firmly.

"Then leave her alone," Legolas said firmly. "You have only to look in her eyes to know she is not ready to see anyone as more than a friend."

"Looking in her eyes has been my undoing," Polodrin admitted. "And she does not look sixteen."

Legolas knew the truth in that. She had filled out since she'd arrived. He half wondered if the Ent draft was growing more than her hair. His expression softened as he looked at the lovesick young man before him. "You are a good man, like your father," Legolas said with a sigh. "Do not forget who you are."

The twins came in from the landing and knew immediately that they had interrupted a serious discussion. They glanced at each other a moment before Alcon finally spoke.

"The horses are saddled and ready, and Quickbeam has brought them to the spring to water them," Alcon said. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes," Legolas said as he stared at Polodrin's guilty expression meaningfully. "I just cleared up a misunderstanding. Everything will be fine now."

Jamie entered with a tray of hot sandwiches. "Breakfast is ready," she said with a bright smile. "Everyone have a seat, I'll be right back."

She set down the sandwiches and disappeared into the kitchen. The men sat down and looked at the odd sandwiches. They looked like they were fried, with eggs, ham and cheese on them.

"That's interesting," Alcon said.

Jamie returned with the cobbler and then took her seat beside Thelyn. She watched the men staring at the sandwiches and frowned.

"Breakfast sandwiches," she said flatly. "Haven't you all learned to trust my food yet?"

They all laughed and started eating. Within minutes, she had an earful of compliments. Jamie just shyly shrugged them off and ate quietly. She tried not to look at Polodrin or Legolas. She was still embarrassed by the little episode in the kitchen. She wasn't sure if she was more upset over being hit on by Polodrin, or being caught before he could kiss her. How pathetic is that? She liked Polodrin, and probably wouldn't have protested too much if he had kissed her. After all, he was rakishly handsome, and sexy. There is definitely something exciting about a man looking at you like that.

But Jamie couldn't follow this quest all moon eyed over one of these guys. The last thing she wanted to do was turn into her mother. For her mother, men were all available and she chose them according to her mood. There was always a new flavor of the week hanging around. It repulsed Jamie, and she vowed to never toy with people the way her mother did. So Jamie withdrew and occupied her time in solitude. She saw people as basically good, but didn't risk her own heart on that belief. Jamie was a one man kind of girl, but she was so afraid of picking the wrong one, she tended to shy away from all of them. The company she found herself in now was sometimes unnerving. It was hard to look at them as merely friends. She found herself liking them more than she felt comfortable with, especially Thelyn. She'd never been very close to anyone, so she had no frame of reference for the feelings she was discovering. Perhaps it was just good friendship. That would be okay, wouldn't it?

As the meal concluded, the final things were packed. Jamie cleaned the kitchen, not wanting to leave behind a mess. She was stowing the clean pans when she heard a voice behind her.

"Did he hurt you?" Thelyn asked softly.

"What?" Jamie asked in surprise.

"Polodrin," Thelyn clarified. "Legolas had to remind him of his manners. Did he hurt you?"

"No," Jamie said simply, "Nothing like that."

"He has feelings for you," Thelyn said. "He forgets himself around you."

"That much was obvious," Jamie said sarcastically.

"Jamie, I have feelings for you too, but I promise that you never need fear me," he said seriously.

Jamie looked at him and could see the concern in his eyes. He had been upset by her mistrust of him by the river in Ithilien. She knew she'd never be afraid of Thelyn 'forgetting his manners' as he put it. She gave him a warm smile.

"I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone, Thelyn," she said, and she knew she meant it.

Thelyn stepped back and gave her a bow. "Then, my lady singer, allow me to escort you down the stairs."

Jamie took his offered arm and they descended together. Thelyn was pleased to have her trust. One day he hoped to have her heart as well. But he knew he would not gain her love without her trust. Polodrin was a fool. He'd lost Jamie's trust and would have to earn it back. Thelyn just hoped it would take a very long time.

They reached the base of the tree where the horses were waiting, and mounted up. Alcon knew the quickest way out of Lorien, so he took the lead. They rode through the wood and emerged on the northern side near the banks of the Anduin. There was nothing left now but to follow the river north.

Out in the open, they picked up their pace a little. They rode across the Gladden Fields along the banks of the Anduin. It was a good two day's ride to the Old Forest Road. Their first day's ride went quickly and was uneventful. They camped on the banks of the Gladden River where it emptied into the Anduin.

Jamie and Quickbeam walked upriver to look for dead wood for the fire. Quickbeam waited until they were out of earshot before he spoke to her.

"You are quiet today," he said. "Would you sing me a song?"

"I do not feel much like singing," she said.

"That is when you need a song the most," Quickbeam said seriously. "Let me sing for you then."

Quickbeam started to sing of the days before the Entwives disappeared. His song carried across the fields and lifted Jamie's spirits. She felt much better by the time they found their wood and headed back to camp.

"Thanks for the song," she said with a smile. "I guess I needed it."

"Your smile is my reward," Quickbeam said.

Polodrin took the wood Jamie was carrying and looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry," he said softly so only she would hear. "Forgive my outburst this morning."

Jamie just backed away a little and said, "Already forgiven."

Polodrin was about to feel relieved until he saw her turn away and go sit with Thelyn by the water. He heaved a sigh and started the fire. Alcon came and sat beside him.

"Not going very good, is it?" Alcon asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Polodrin said.

"You know, you haven't lost her," Alcon said. "You cannot lose what you never had."

"So who has her? Thelyn?" Polodrin asked.

Alcon glanced at the pair a moment before answering that question. "Jamie is too free to belong to anyone."

"The way she hangs out with that tree you'd think she belonged to the Ent," Polodrin said bitterly.

Alcon frowned at the stupidity of such a comment. Jealousy makes men fools. "Your envy does not become you, Polodrin," Alcon said as he got up and walked away. The Ranger had a lot of growing up to do.

* * *

After dinner, Jamie went right to bed. She was obviously tired, but Legolas wondered if she just wanted a break from the attention. She reminded him of Miranda at times. But he could see differences. She carried different painful memories. She was friendly and caring, but afraid to love. He knew the difference. Miranda had offered love, from the very beginning. Her friendship had been backed by her big heart.

Jamie offers only friendship. She has a giving nature, but a guarded heart. She hides her feelings behind smiles and blushes. He knew that finding out she could not go home had upset her, but she didn't let it show. Legolas wondered what it would take to remove that fear she carried. What would it take to draw her out of that shell?

He watched her sleep and knew she was troubled. He wasn't the leader of this quest, or this group, but he chose to make her his responsibility. She needed someone to look after her who didn't want to marry her. He felt he could substitute for a father for a little while. He'd been worried there for a while, thinking she had feelings for him, but he knew now that wasn't possible. She wouldn't let herself have feelings for anyone. He hoped for her sake that she would get over that some day. But after breakfast in Lorien, he was grateful for it. This journey would become very complicated if he had to deal with a pair of roosters.

* * *

Thelyn and Alcon lay on their blankets beside each other and stared up at the stars. Polodrin was off keeping watch and Thelyn frowned when he glanced at him. Alcon noticed and smirked.

"_So, what did you and Jamie talk about?"_ Alcon asked.

_"We didn't talk much,"_ Thelyn admitted_. "She needed a little quiet; she just didn't want to be alone."_

_"Hmmm,"_ Alcon said_. "Interesting that she chose you."_

_"Not really,"_ Thelyn said. _"She trusts me."_

_"Unlike Polodrin,"_ Alcon offered.

Thelyn frowned, _"He does not love her,"_ Thelyn said. _"There is more to love than desire. If all he sees is her beauty, then he is a fool."_

_"Oh, dear brother, what am I to do with you?"_ Alcon asked.

_"Let me sleep in peace,"_ Thelyn said with a sigh_. "Tomorrow will be a long day."_

* * *

Polodrin heard the brothers talking softly in Elvish. He'd learned a little, but wasn't very fluent. He didn't need to understand them to know they were talking about him. He'd more than earned it today. How could he have been so stupid? Maybe it was spending several years in the wilderness with a bunch of scruffy men. The first moment he'd seen Jamie he was overwhelmed by her beauty. The desire to hold her was killing him. But he should have known better. Now he would have to salvage her trust before he would ever have a chance at her affections. It may already be too late to redeem himself in her eyes. Her smiles are always the warmest and her laughter the brightest for Thelyn. Polodrin quietly paced the perimeter of the camp and berated himself for his lack of restraint. Perhaps with the sun he would have a brighter outlook, but tonight his heart was heavy.


	13. The Hanging Tree

**The Hanging Tree**

Jamie tossed and turned. She could not shake the dreams she kept having. There was no way that she could know what was happening at home. It was probably just guilt that made her think something like this could happen. But there was the nagging fear, that it was true…

_The bar owner was getting worried. He hadn't seen Melinda since her daughter was reported missing almost a week ago. _

_ The Sheriff's department and the local Rangers' station had organized a search of the surrounding hills. After days of searching, it was determined that she probably fell in the river and drowned. No body was ever recovered. The Sheriff figured she'd eventually turn up downstream or along the beach in a week or so._

_The bar owner decided to drive up to her house to see if she was alright. Maybe she needed something. He didn't think she had many friends, despite her popularity at the bar. He followed the long winding mountain road to a narrow dirt driveway marked only by a moss covered mailbox. The numbers were barely visible. Another mile back into the trees was a very nice cabin. He stepped out of his dusty bronco and called to the house._

_"Melinda, hey, you got company out here," he called. "It's just your old boss Jackson. Come on out…"_

_The silence in the air was so heavy it made him sweat. Something wasn't right. He climbed the stairs to the porch, and found the front door open. There were liquor bottles everywhere._

_"Oh, Melinda, I've warned you about taking your work home with you," he said sadly. _

_He knew she was grieving, but this mess was pretty bad. He followed the hall to the kitchen and out the back door. There was an obvious path, so he followed it on a hunch. He finally found Melinda not fifty yards back in the forest, hanging from a tree. The note that was crumpled in her pocket was short. _

_It simply read, "I Love you, Jamie. God forgive a failed mother."_

Jamie shot straight up as she woke, her heart racing and her body drenched in sweat. She was shaking and completely horrified. It had been so real, but it was just a dream. She prayed it was just a dream. No matter what she had done, the woman was still her mother. Jamie was glad to see she hadn't waked anyone. She quietly slipped out of her sleeping bag and walked down to the river to wash her face. She knelt down and splashed the cool water on her face, and the tears suddenly poured from her eyes like a flood. Half hidden in the tall grass her silent sobs went unnoticed by all save Alcon who kept watch. He made a final search of the horizon before joining her by the water.

"Jamie," he said softly as he sat on his haunches beside her. "Jamie are you alright?"

She sniffled a little and sat up, though she turned away from him. "I just had a bad dream," she said. "I'm fine now. Please go away now, Thelyn."

"Thelyn's asleep," Alcon said.

Jamie turned and looked at him and sighed with relief, "Sorry, Alcon."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really," she said, but didn't' sound very convincing.

"You know, Jamie, I'm your friend too," he said seriously.

Jamie looked back at the water that lazily made its way south. The setting moon was reflected on the water and in her eyes. Alcon sat beside her and waited. She stared thoughtfully and finally spoke.

"Your mother was really great, wasn't she?"

"She still is, she has just traveled beyond our reach for the time being," Alcon said.

"My mother made a lot of mistakes," Jamie said. "But I still loved her, even when I said I didn't."

"Children can be very forgiving," he said.

"I think I waited too long to tell her that, and now it is too late," Jamie said sadly. "I have been having dreams about home. I know I couldn't know what's happened, but…"

"It is not unusual to have glimpses of other things in dreams," Alcon said.

"No. Don't tell me that, Alcon, please. I need to believe it wasn't real," she pleaded. "I saw… she was… in a tree, but she hates trees… she was just hanging… staring."

Alcon put an arm around her as the tears returned. _"Shhh,"_ he whispered. _"Go ahead and grieve, Jamie. Be it true or not, your mother is lost to you now. But you are not alone, not alone, not alone… shhhh." _Alcon soothed her tears with soft words in sindarin.

Her small frame was tense and her body racked with violent sobs. Alcon wished Thelyn were awake. He would know what to say to make her feel better. Jamie buried her face in his chest and he just held her. It was all he could do. After a few minutes, she calmed down and he felt her body begin to relax. He looked up and there was still nearly an hour to sunrise.

"Jamie," he said softly.

He looked down and realized she'd cried so hard, she passed out. He carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her back to camp. He laid her on her blanket and covered her up again. He returned to his post to watch and was shortly joined by Thelyn.

"Is she alright?" Thelyn asked.

"She will be in time," Alcon said. "She is grieving over her home. She dreamt her mother was dead."

Thelyn closed his eyes and cringed. No wonder she was so upset. "Has she the gift?"

"I do not know," Alcon said. "It doesn't really matter, does it? The grief for her is the same whether it is true or not. She cannot go home to see for herself, now can she?"

"I wish it had been my watch," Thelyn said.

"It mattered little who was here," Alcon said. "There was nothing to say, only an offer of comfort from a friend."

Thelyn nodded. He still wished it had been his watch.

* * *

The morning seemed unusually quiet to Polodrin, but he refused to draw attention to himself to point it out. The brothers seemed to be watching Jamie a little too closely, and Legolas just ignored it. That was just unfair. Polodrin could do nothing right around Jamie, but the Elves hovered over her like honeybees on a rose.

Breakfast came and went and soon they were loaded up and ready to cross the Gladden River. It wasn't overly deep, but the horses would have to swim it. Jamie paused by the banks nervously.

"What do I do?" she asked Legolas.

"Hold on to his mane, and don't let go," Legolas said. "Starsong will do most of it for you." Legolas' horse, _Alagos_, meaning Windhoof, stepped into the water. He turned back to Jamie. "Follow me, and you'll be fine."

"Don't worry, Jamie," Alcon said. "We're all right here."

They made the crossing without any problems. Jamie was very relieved when Starsong's hooves found dry land again. They rode at a light pace for a while but as the sun rose in the sky, they picked up the pace. It was mid afternoon when they reached the Old Forest road. Legolas halted them at the entrance to the forest he'd called home for two ages.

"There lies our way," he said. "Thankfully the ferry is still here."

The horses were loaded and then everyone stepped onboard the large raft like ferry. When they reached the other side, Quickbeam could not get off the ferry fast enough. They were all safely ashore when Jamie felt drawn to the wood almost uncontrollably. She left Starsong by the water and walked straight into the wood while the others were disembarking. She was completely out of sight before anyone noticed she was gone.

Legolas secured the ferry and turned around. "Where's Jamie?" he asked calmly.

Thelyn spun around nervously. "She was just here," he said. "Jamie! Jamie!" he called.

Legolas walked over to Starsong and stroked his neck. "Where is your lady?" he asked softly as he searched the hard ground for her tracks.

Polodrin hopped down from his horse Midnight and strode over. "Here, let me," he said as he searched the ground. The ground was rock hard and Jamie was so light, there was little to go on. He continued closer to the wood until he saw the grass disturbed. "Here, she came this way."

The others followed as he stepped into the wood where she had just been. Legolas felt a knot in his stomach being here. The wood was strangely still, and he was concerned. Many creatures took refuge in the wood after the Elves left. He hoped Jamie did not run into one.

"Why would she leave?" Thelyn asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

Quickbeam answered, "The wood has recognized her and is calling. She follows the song," he said.

"Then you lead us, Quickbeam. Alcon and I will retrieve the horses and catch up," Legolas said.

Quickbeam heard the nearly inaudible whispers of the trees like a great throng and it was growing. Quickbeam worried for Jamie, for these trees were fickle and tricky. Often they were full of dark mischief. Jamie could be in danger from them. He followed their song with increasing speed until Thelyn and Polodrin had to run to keep up.

Quickbeam suddenly halted and they stood with him and stared in amazement. There in a small clearing by a stream was Jamie. She stood within a perfect circle of trees that seemed to be bowing to her. From above came a shower of soft green leaves that shielded her from their eyes. Thelyn stepped closer, but Quickbeam stopped him. The leaves fell away, and Jamie stood in the same place, clothed in a soft green gown, with ivy and flowers in her long loose hair. She twirled around laughing and then she started to sing. But the music was dark, and her eyes were filled with grief. The brief joy they glimpsed had disappeared and she stood alone in a clearing, singing a dirge.

_Oh wretched is the hanging tree_

_It's burden losing pain and gaining death_

_Your branches once were wide and free_

_But now are blighted by hanging's last breath _

_Alone you stand cursed and abandoned_

_Save by those who abuse your strong limbs_

_For facing troubles too great to be pardoned_

_They prefer to give their lives to a rope's whims…_

Legolas and Alcon had caught up and were just staring in disbelief. Polodrin just shook his head.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing that," Polodrin said in wonder. "What is she singing?"

Quickbeam's head turned away when the tears on Jamie's face started to fall. "She sings of the hanging tree," he said. "This song is not of the forest's making, it is hers. I cannot watch." And with that he turned back into the wood and out of sight.

_Mother in name but not in heart_

_Loses all and falls apart_

_A rope and tree just seems so smart_

_Oh, withered tree, oh, hanging tree_

_Take this pain away from me_

_Your branches are the taint of thee_

_For hanging the life out of she_

_Who is still within my heart…_

"What hanging tree?" Thelyn asked in horror.

Alcon suspected it had to do with Jamie's dream. He did not want to imagine Jamie seeing her mother's death at all, much less a death at her own hands.

Jamie's song trailed off and she fell to her knees in the grass and cried. Thelyn ran out of the woods and fell to his knees beside her. Jamie looked up a moment and then threw herself into his arms and sobbed. Thelyn held her and between sobs he heard her explain the grief. "The trees showed me, it was true. She is gone," she sniffled.

"I'm so sorry, Jamie," Thelyn said softly. He looked up at Legolas as the others joined them. "Let's just make camp here," he said.

Jamie pulled out of his arms, stood and turned away. The vision of her clothed in leaves and flowers suddenly fell away like a lost dream and she stood in her travel clothes again. She shook her head and just said, "I can't stay here, let's keep moving."

Legolas gave a nod. "The road is that way. It's not far. We can make a little progress before nightfall," he said.

Thelyn went to put an arm around Jamie but she shrugged it off. "I'm fine now," she said.

Polodrin watched the entire scene with a pain in his chest. She carried her sorrow alone. He could see in her eyes how very lonely she was. Even the comfort offered from Thelyn, the only one she seemed close to, was rejected.

On the way back to the road they ran into Quickbeam. With the company reunited, They mounted up and headed east on the road. Jamie avoided looking at the wood that surrounded them. How cruel a gift to see the truth of her mother's death in the whispers of these trees. She stared at the road ahead in silence. As darkness descended on the wood, Legolas halted the company and they made camp in a small clearing beside the road.

The men made camp quickly and tended to the horses and dinner. Jamie had been silent since they left the glen. Quickbeam kept her company, but nothing seemed to cheer her mood. She excused herself and went to bed beneath a great oak. Quickbeam stayed to keep watch over her. He did not trust the voices in this wood, and refused to leave her alone to listen. He hummed softly and finally she was able to rest.

Legolas came to talk to him. "What has happened to her here?" he asked.

"Not all trees are kind," Quickbeam said. "I do not trust the old ones here, they are bitter to their roots and anger hangs upon their bark like a thick moss. Jamie should not be left alone here."

"And her song?" Thelyn asked.

"I would not repeat it," Quickbeam said. "It was painful to hear."

Thelyn didn't know what to say. He'd give anything to take her pain away, but for now all he could do was stand by and watch. It was frustrating.

"Once this wood was a place that felt safe and good to me, but it has changed," Legolas said. "The years have not been kind here. We are being watched."

"I feel it," Polodrin said. "I do not think it wise to leave only one on watch."

"I agree," Alcon said. "I will keep watch with Polodrin while you and Thelyn rest."

Legolas turned back to the darkness of the wood and furrowed his brow. He could feel a presence there, and he didn't like it. He wasn't sure he would be able to rest at all, but conceded. If their silent watcher was going to show himself, it would be later. Legolas gave the youngsters a nod and laid down to rest. This was going to be a long night.


	14. Goblins and Bonfires

**Goblins and Bonfires**

The hour was near midnight when Legolas and Thelyn woke to take over the watch. All had been quiet, but the air of uneasiness still lingered. Legolas was certain that there would be some trouble during the night. Legolas took up post on one side of the camp while Thelyn watched the other. It was less than an hour since the change of watch that Legolas' worries proved right. Thelyn was the first to spot the danger, goblins.

"Goblins!" Thelyn shouted as he aimed his bow and took out the first intruder he saw.

Legolas barely had time to ready his bow before he too was confronted by several hideous targets. Polodrin leapt from his bed with sword in hand and met the charge of several goblins attacking from the trees. Alcon did the same in the other direction. The camp was completely surrounded.

While the men defended the camp, Quickbeam lifted the startled and frightened Jamie high into a tree. Then he started kicking and stomping every goblin he could find. Jamie watched in horror at the bloody battle below. What were those ugly things? Why were they attacking? She saw Legolas shooting arrows at lightening speed, and Thelyn and Alcon did the same. Polodrin swung his sword like a seasoned knight of the round table. Quickbeam was so tall and strong that one good stomp did the trick for him. The battle was relatively short, ending with twenty dead goblins and at least four that escaped.

"Is everyone alright?" Legolas asked.

The answers came, none were seriously hurt, but Thelyn had a minor cut on his shoulder, and Polodrin had a gash on his leg. Of immediate concern to all of them was Jamie.

"Where's Jamie?" a panicked sounding Thelyn asked.

"Up here," she called as she started to descend from the lofty branches. Quickbeam reached up and lifted her out of the boughs and safely to the ground.

"Are you hurt?" Legolas asked.

"No," she said and then saw the wounded and gasped. "Polodrin, Thelyn… sit." She immediately went to work tending the injuries. Thelyn's cut didn't look very serious so she checked on Polodrin's leg. "I'll need some water to wash these wounds," she said quickly.

Quickbeam volunteered to bring the water while Alcon searched through the supplies for bandages. Jamie borrowed a knife and cut his pants enough to see the injury. It was small but deep. She figured it would heal fine if properly bandaged. Alcon returned with a bottle of wine and some bandages.

"This is going to hurt, Polodrin, but it is for your own good," Jamie said as she cleaned the deep cut in his thigh. After washing away the blood with a little water, she used the wine to sterilize it.

Polodrin grit his teeth, and then grunted, "My lady spoke truthfully." Thelyn chuckled and Polodrin glared at him. "Your turn next, Elf," he said in annoyance.

Jamie finished washing it and wrapped it tight. Then she turned her attention to Thelyn. He'd already removed his coat and Jamie helped him peel off his blood soaked shirt. She flinched at the sight of so much blood. She washed the wound with water first and realized it should be stitched to heal properly.

"I think this needs to be stitched," she said weakly.

"There's a needle and thread in with the bandages," Alcon said. "Do you want me to do it?"

Jamie gulped, "No." It was supposed to be a woman's place to fix boo-boos. She was not going to wimp out now. "Thelyn, I apologize ahead of time, this is really going to hurt," she said with concern in her eyes.

"I'll be fine," Thelyn said softly. "Just do what you need to, I trust you."

Jamie sterilized the needle, thread and the wound. She bit her lip and carefully started to stitch. Thelyn didn't even flinch, but Jamie knew it hurt. Five stitches and it was done. She bandaged it up and helped him put his shirt back on.

Jamie reached for his coat to give it to him, and Thelyn leaned closer and whispered, "You have a gentle touch, Jamie. Thank you for tending my wound."

Jamie blushed and turned to Legolas. "Now what?" she asked as she looked around at the carnage.

Legolas had stayed and watched as Jamie carefully, and surprisingly skillfully, cleaned and bandaged the injuries. He was impressed and lost in thought until her question brought him back to the present circumstances.

"They will not return tonight," Legolas said. "The moon is bright, we should leave now. I do not want to stay in the wood any longer than we have to, and it is a long road."

"Just as long as these two take it easy for a couple of days," Jamie said seriously.

They broke camp quickly and Jamie mounted up. Before they continued down the road, Polodrin rode over to her. He pulled a dagger out of his saddle bag and handed it to her.

"I want you to keep this with you," he said. "I don't want you to be unarmed."

Jamie looked at the weapon in surprise. "I wouldn't know how to use it," she said.

"I hope that you won't need to, but if you should…" Polodrin said carefully, "Stab at anything vital."

Jamie went pale at the thought but accepted the gift, "Thank you," she said and strapped the sheath to her belt.

Polodrin gave her a nod and they headed down the road. Jamie found herself in the middle of the riders. It was obvious that they were keeping her well guarded. They rode at a light pace, but there was urgency in their manner. Legolas gradually increased his pace as the eastern horizon started to lighten with the coming sun.

As the morning wore on, Alcon watched his brother staring at Jamie. It was obvious that it was much more than a passing fancy. Thelyn's eyes were full of love, and Alcon couldn't stand watching him moon over her in silence anymore. Her age aside, it was time Thelyn just told her. Alcon nudged his horse Thunder to keep pace beside Thelyn and spoke.

_"Tell her how you feel,"_ Alcon whispered in Sindarin.

_"When she is older,"_ Thelyn said.

Alcon sighed, _"No, Thelyn, don't wait. Tell her."_

_"Polodrin had great success sharing his feelings…"_ Thelyn said sarcastically.

_"You are not Polodrin, Thelyn. Tell her,"_ Alcon said seriously, _"Trust me."_

Thelyn shrugged off his brother's advice and watched the road. He wondered what had made Alcon change his mind in the matter. His eyes strayed to the young woman riding beside him. Her golden skin glowed in the sun and her long braid hung past her hips. He smirked at the new length. Soon she would have to cut it to keep from tripping. He would have to tell Quickbeam to stop sharing his Ent brew with her.

Jamie glanced at Thelyn and caught him watching her with a smile on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"Your hair," Thelyn said with a smirk. "It has grown again."

Jamie frowned, "I know, and it is becoming a nuisance. I'm going to cut it when we camp later."

"No, don't cut it," Polodrin protested. "Just quit drinking the Ent's water."

"But I haven't…" she looked up at Quickbeam who was ignoring them. He'd been filling her water bottle for her and she suddenly suspected he was spiking it. "You were just giving me regular water, weren't you?" she asked Quickbeam.

"The draft is good for you," Quickbeam said nonchalantly. "The journey will be long and hard. Once you are used to it, your hair will stop growing so quickly. Just trim it now and then."

Legolas shook his head and laughed. "At least you haven't had any other affects," Legolas said.

Jamie kept silent. She had noticed her bra fitting tighter. She was sure she'd gained a cup size in the last week. At this rate, she would rival Dolly in no time. She hoped there wouldn't be anymore surprises on this trip. It was about time she started filling her own water bottle.

* * *

They rode all day with only a brief break for the horses around noon. They ate a hurried lunch and then continued until well after dark before finally Legolas halted for them to rest. There was a stream near the road, and a large open area. It was a good place to make camp. Jamie dismounted and started to walk down to the stream, but Thelyn caught her arm.

"Wait, Jamie," he said. "I'll go with you. I don't want you leaving camp alone."

"But the stream is right over there," she protested. "You can see it from here."

"Don't argue," Legolas said. "Until we are out of the wood, you are going to stay very close, or take a guard."

Jamie frowned, but did as she was told. She didn't want company when she washed. It didn't matter that she was only washing her face and hands. It felt strange having a man… or elf watching over your shoulder. They reached the stream, and Jamie took off her jacket. She knelt down and rolled up her shirt sleeves.

Thelyn discreetly looked away, though he stayed close. He heard her splashing in the water and glanced down as she splashed the water over her face. The moonlight reflected off the droplets of water in her hair like tiny stars around her face. She was beautiful, and he forced himself to turn away again to keep from staring.

"You can turn around," she said with a chuckle. "I'm not taking a bath."

"You have had few moments of privacy on this journey," Thelyn said. "I did not wish to be rude by following. I only meant to keep you safe."

Jamie stood and started buttoning her coat. "I know that, and thanks," she said.

Thelyn turned and looked into her eyes. "Your servant, my lady."

"No, Thelyn," she said as she furrowed her brow seriously. "Not servant, friend."

"Jamie, I would be more than your friend," he whispered.

"Thelyn, please…" she said breathlessly, but he interrupted.

"Sixteen or not, I will not be silent anymore. I cannot pretend we are simply friends. I lay my heart at your feet," Thelyn said as he gazed into her eyes. "But not a step closer will I come if you do not wish it."

"I don't know what I wish," she said with a quiver in her voice. "I just don't think I'm ready for more than your friendship, Thelyn. I just never… I don't know…"

"Shhh," he whispered, "Friends, then, until you are ready for more."

Jamie looked into his eyes and could see that he was being completely sincere. If she was not careful, she would hurt him deeply. She knew she had feelings for him, but had not been able to define them for herself yet. She needed time, and he was willing to give her that. She took a step closer to him and he closed his eyes and held his breath. He wouldn't make a move she did not want, and she was deeply touched by his patience.

Thelyn couldn't believe he had just come out and told her. Now she would avoid him like she did Polodrin. He closed his eyes and cringed until he felt her arms wrap around him and her head against his chest. His arms engulfed her delicate form and he held her. Thelyn could feel her heartbeat, calm and steady, and he smiled. It was the most wonderful feeling having her in his arms.

"Friends," she said softly, "For now."

Thelyn's hug tightened slightly at the sound of promise in her words and then he released her. "Come," he said. "You need your rest."

He led her back to the camp where the fire was already burning. Jamie went to her sleeping bag to sit down and Thelyn sat by his brother. Polodrin looked from one to the other suspiciously. Legolas just smirked at the obvious rivalry but made no comment. The stream was clearly visible from camp, and they had all noticed the hug. It was obvious that the pair was growing close.

Dinner was good, a couple of spit roasted rabbits and campfire biscuits. Jamie was impressed by what Polodrin could do on an open fire.

"You are a good camp cook, Polodrin," Jamie said with a smile.

"Years of practice, my lady," Polodrin said with a smile. "You're a good healer. My wound is improving quickly, thanks to your tending."

Jamie just blushed at the compliment and rolled out her sleeping bag. She knew Legolas would have them on the road early. "Goodnight, gentlemen," she said as she slipped into her sleeping bag.

"Gentlemen?" Alcon asked with a cocked brow.

Jamie propped her head up on her elbow and furrowed her brow thoughtfully. "It's just a respectful term for a group of honorable men… Oh, you're not all _men_, are you? Sorry. It was meant in the general sense of gender, not… um, I'm not used to hanging around Elves… um, I'm blushing right now, aren't I?"

All four of them started laughing, and Jamie just rolled her eyes and hid in her sleeping bag. Her obvious embarrassment only made them laugh harder. It was Legolas who finally regained his composure and put her mind at ease.

"We understood what you meant," Legolas reassured her. "It is not a common term among Elves."

There was a muffled, "Sorry," from the lump in the sleeping bag.

The snickers died down and they settled in for the night. Thelyn and Legolas took the first watch while everyone rested. Jamie fell asleep quickly under the watchful eyes of Quickbeam, who remained close to where she lay. Legolas and Thelyn stood together a short distance from the fire and talked quietly.

"_So you finally told her,"_ Legolas said.

_"Alcon said I should, but I was still going to wait. It just came out,"_ Thelyn said. _"I truly meant to wait…"_

Legolas raised a hand to stop his explanation. _"What did she say?"_

_"She is not ready, I had known that,"_ Thelyn said. _"I could not stop myself."_

_"Jamie does not seem to hold it against you," _Legolas said.

_"I promised I would protect her,"_ Thelyn said. _"She still trusts me, and I refuse to break her trust."_

_"Your father would be proud of you, Thelyn. When Jamie is ready, you will know,"_ Legolas said.

_"What about Polodrin?"_ Thelyn asked.

_"What about him?"_ Legolas asked with a cocked brow.

_"Well…"_

_"Forget him,"_ Legolas said. _"It is the chase he loves, not Jamie. He doesn't have a chance anyway."_

Thelyn smirked, _"The wise Prince knows so much about love…" _

Legolas looked at him seriously, _"Yes, youngest of the Hiri Nolwe, I do know. I have loved very deeply. For me it wasn't meant to be, but for you it is. Your patience will bear a great reward. Give it time."_

_"Forgive me,"_ Thelyn said. _"I didn't mean to…"_

_"No need,"_ Legolas said. _"It was a long time ago."_

_"Is that why you never…?"_ Thelyn pressed.

_"What's lost is lost,"_ Legolas said lightly. _"I never found another who moved me since."_

The hours of the night passed slowly. Legolas didn't feel the danger as he had before, but he was still wary. Polodrin and Alcon relieved them a little after midnight, and the rest of the night was uneventful. After breakfast, they broke camp and continued eastward on the road. Legolas hoped to clear the forest before making camp again, but it would be a long ride. Jamie seemed to be in good spirits and Quickbeam hummed lightly.

"What is that you sing, Lord Quickbeam?" Legolas asked.

"A song of gentle rain in the forest and the leaves of spring," Quickbeam said. "There is a kind whisper from the trees in this part of the wood."

"I feel it," Legolas said as he looked around. "What are the trees whispering?"

"It is not easy to translate," Quickbeam said.

Jamie searched the shadows of the wood as they passed. The voices she heard were soft, but she could make out part of what they were saying, _The Elves return…_ they said excitedly. She didn't have the heart to tell them they were just passing through. The rest of the day went quickly. They continued until dusk and then started looking for a place to camp. Jamie heard the trees crying out and suddenly went pale and halted.

"Legolas…" she said nervously.

Quickbeam frowned as he heard the same alarm. "Goblins," he said angrily as he stormed into the forest on the north side of the road.

Legolas smelled smoke and turned around. "Polodrin, stay with Jamie," he said firmly.

"Oh, no!" Polodrin shouted as he rode after Quickbeam without looking back. "Let the Elf stay!"

Legolas frowned. "Thelyn," he said over his shoulder as he rode into the forest after Quickbeam with the Alcon behind him.

Thelyn looked at Jamie's concerned expression and sighed. "Don't worry," he said, "They'll be fine."

"It's not them I'm worried about," she said, "It's her. The trees said she's trapped."

"Who?" Thelyn asked.

"I don't know," Jamie said.

* * *

Quickbeam saw the smoke and flames and roared with anger. The vile creatures had set fire to a tree! They had trapped someone in its boughs and then set it on fire. Quickbeam couldn't get too close without the risk of catching fire himself, but he didn't care. He kicked a couple of troublesome goblins out of his way and reached high into the tree.

"I will help you," he said in the common tongue.

"My Lord, Ent," she coughed respectfully as she reached for his hands. "I humbly thank you."

Polodrin rode into the clearing and started cutting down goblins with his sword. Right behind him were Legolas and Alcon. They were swift and accurate with their bows. They dispatched the evil vermin quickly and rode over to Quickbeam to see what the goblins were after.

"What did they want?" Polodrin asked Quickbeam.

Quickbeam gently laid down his burden and Polodrin dismounted to tend the wounded… maid? "A maid," Polodrin said in surprise.

Legolas and Alcon joined him, and Polodrin knelt beside her and pulled back her hood.

"An Elf," Legolas said in shock when he saw her ears. "There shouldn't be any elves here… wait. Her hair is black as pitch! Forest elves have fair hair. Who is she, and where does she come from?"

Polodrin gently brushed a lock of hair from her forehead. "My lady," he said.

She suddenly started coughing and Polodrin sighed with relief. Alcon handed him a canteen and Polodrin gently lifted her head so she could drink. After a sip of water she opened her eyes and was obviously surprised to be in the arms of a man. She jerked away, looking at him suspiciously.

_"Release me, human!"_ she demanded angrily in sindarin. _"Where is the Tree Lord?"_

Polodrin was confused by her mistrust. "My lady, we are friends," he said with concern in his eyes. "We came to your rescue."

Legolas put a hand on his shoulder and stepped forward. _"I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thandruil of this realm of Emyn Lasgalen. You need not fear us,"_ Legolas said. _"Who are you?"_

Her eyes doubled in size and she knelt respectfully. _"Thandruil is known in my country. Forgive my distrust, Prince of the wood. I am Nyére."_ She coughed again, but recovered quickly.

_"Do not bow to me lady,"_ Legolas said as he reached for her hand. _"There is no longer any Lord in this wood."_

Nyére stood and looked at them. She was surprised to see a red haired Elf and a man in the company of the old Ent. She looked at the man, still unsure of him. Men were evil in her country, only slightly less vile than orcs or goblins. She backed away from him and directed her attention to the Elves.

_"Thank you for your aid,"_ she said to Legolas. _"I am in your debt."_

_"If you would offer thanks, direct it to Lord Polodrin for he was the first to reach you. Do you know the common tongue?"_ Legolas asked.

Nyére glanced at Polodrin warily before answering. "Yes, Lord Greenleaf."

"Then use it in our company for there are two among us who only know that tongue," Legolas said. "Where do you come from?"

"The Dorian Wood beneath the peaks of Orocarni," she said.

"A daughter of the Avari? Why have you come here?" Legolas asked.

"I cannot say," she said softly. "My errand has failed, and I cannot return. I am just a wanderer now."

Legolas looked at her with sympathy. Stories of the Avari were little more than legend now. They were the Unwilling, who refused to heed the call to return to Valinor. Nyére was an outcast from a distant land, and she was alone. It was doubtful she would be well received among the Elves here. The Avari were widely regarded as traitors.

Polodrin stared at her in wonder. She was the most beautiful Elf maid he had ever seen. Her hair was black as midnight and her skin glowed like the snows of Caradras in the moonlight. She was tall and lithe, and she had spirit. He could see the distrust in her eyes when she looked at him. He wondered why it was there.

"Let's get back to the road," Legolas finally said. "Come, Nyére. You may camp in safety with us tonight."

* * *

Jamie and Thelyn had started a fire and sat waiting for the others to return. Jamie already knew the danger had passed for the trees had carried the message to her. Thelyn had managed to find a little game and it was already cooking. Quickbeam was the first to emerge from the wood.

"All is well," he said. "We have a guest."

Thelyn turned to see Legolas walking with an Elf maid. He cocked a brow, but waited for the others to join them before commenting. The horses were tended to and the camp was set up before anyone addressed the unspoken questions. Finally, Legolas spoke.

"This is Nyére, from the distant east," he said. "Nyére, let me introduce our company to you. Lord Polodrin, your rescuer is the son of Lord Faramir, the Prince of Ithilien and Steward of Gondor. Alcon and Thelyn are the youngest sons of Lord Haldir, Guardian of the Golden Wood of Lorien, and the Hiri Nolwe. Lord Quickbeam is from the great wood of Fangorn. And Lady Jamie is the Taure Lirilla."

Nyére nodded to each one, but when they reached Jamie she stared in shock. "You are the _Voice?_" she asked in surprise. Nyére fell to her knees before Jamie and spoke, "I have searched for you for months. Please, you must come with me to the Dorain forest. Nothing but your song can heal my land of the darkness that has come."

Jamie was caught off guard by the display. "But I already have a quest," Jamie said with a cocked brow.

"What darkness?" Polodrin asked.

Nyére didn't even look at him when she answered. "Men," she said bitterly.

Polodrin's jaw tightened at the hatred he heard in her voice when she said _Men_. He felt slapped in the face… insulted. He was about to answer, but Quickbeam spoke first.

"Where is your wood?" Quickbeam asked.

"Far to the east, Lord Ent," Nyére said. "Beyond the scorched gardens of your ladies."

Jamie perked up at the mention of the Entwives. "Do you know where the Entwives have gone?" Jamie asked anxiously.

"Their home is secret," Nyére said. "None I know have seen it, but it is said to be hidden in the shadow of the great Mountain, near our wood."

"If I sing in your wood, will you lead us to this mountain?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie…" Thelyn warned softly.

Jamie turned to Thelyn with a stern expression, "Do you trust me, Thelyn?"

Thelyn's expression softened. "You know I do," he said softly with tenderness in his eyes.

"Legolas? Alcon? Polodrin? Any objections to this?" Jamie asked, looking at each one.

Legolas looked at Nyére, still on her knees before Jamie. Avari were a strong and proud people. For Nyére to humble herself before a human spoke volumes. He heaved a sigh and just said, "You know I trust you, it's your quest, Jamie. We're just your guardians."

"No objection," Alcon said.

Jamie glanced at Polodrin and he just gave her a nod.

"Then it is settled," Jamie said. "Nyére, welcome to the Singer's Quest. Now get up already."

Thelyn stifled a laugh at Jamie's casual comment. He really loved her innocent charm.

Nyére sat back and looked around at them nervously. She had not expected to be so well received here. She had been warned that she would be hated among the western Elves simply for being Avari. But it was the fact that the_ Voice_ was a human that surprised her the most. Humans were all evil, or so she had always been taught. The man in their company kept watching her, and she was unnerved by it. Nyére liked this Jamie, but she did not know what to think of Lord Polodrin.__

Dinner was relatively quiet as everyone seemed to be sizing up Nyére. She was polite, but distant, watching everyone warily. Finally it was Jamie that tried to get her to relax.

"You know, I haven't bitten anyone in a long time," Jamie said. "So you should be safe sleeping by me."

Nyére looked at Jamie in shock. "What?"

Polodrin stifled a laugh, and the twins snickered.

Legolas just shook his head. "Jamie, Elves don't always understand ironic humor," he said with a grin.

Nyére looked back at Jamie who had an innocent smile on her face, and she realized what was going on. "Well," she said lightly. "I haven't killed a human in almost a week. Rest well."

Jamie laughed as she settled into her sleeping bag, but Legolas didn't find that comment at all humorous. Where Nyére was from, that would not have been a joke. He watched as she walked to the edge of camp and whistled loudly. A few moments passed and then a tall sorrel horse trotted out of the woods. He was saddled and packed for travel. Nyére took his reins and led him over to the other horses.

"What's his name?" Polodrin asked as he walked over.

Nyére's expression was flat, "_Hortha_," she said and then translated for him, "Speed."

"He's a very fine horse," Polodrin said with a smile.

"Don't touch him," she warned. "He's been trained to trample humans."

"You're a very distrusting Elf," Polodrin said seriously.

"No," she said. "I trust men to be evil. That is what I know."

"You have not been in the west for long, have you?" Polodrin asked seriously.

"No," she admitted.

"Then you know nothing about men," he said flatly and left her alone by the horses.

Nyére watched him with interest. He was nothing like the men of the east and she was suddenly intrigued. Traveling with the singer might be interesting.


	15. Rime and River

**Rime and River**

Nyére laid out her blanket beside Jamie and lay down. She glanced at Jamie and considered how quickly her fate had changed. This morning she had buried the last of her comrades, and fled into the forest. She knew their journey was over and all hope was gone. It was only a matter of time before the Goblins found her. But then she saw the old one, the Tree Herder, reach for her through the flames. It was the bravest thing she had ever seen. Now she was in the company of the one she'd been seeking. In the darkest hour, she found a ray of light, and of hope. It was strange that she was human. Nyére expected an Elf maid to carry the voice of the forest. But now that she was here, she would have to get used to it. Jamie had kindness in her eyes. Perhaps she might even be likable, for a human. She sighed softly and glanced at the Elf Prince who kept watch. He was spending more time watching the camp than the wood. She knew it was because she was an Avari… a daughter of the Unwilling. Well, that was just fine. If she had to, she'd leave them all behind. The only one she needed was Jamie.

Nyére closed her eyes and tried to think of something else, like her home. Their borders had been shrinking for the past age, but it was still beautiful. The trees still spoke, and kept watch. Their great branches touched the sky beneath the peaks of the Orocarni Mountains. Her father would be sitting down to dinner with Pallando the Blue and discussing lofty matters of wine and tobacco. They would waste the hours of the night blowing smoke rings at the moon, and ignoring the sorrow that plagues them. Both had lost much over the years. Everyone in the wood had lost too much. Nyére squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears from escaping. She was given another chance and she had to make it work. She could not fail them.

* * *

Legolas kept watch not only on the wood around them, but on the Elf maid. He understood Jamie's decision to invite her along, but he didn't trust Nyére. She was not forthcoming with details about her business. Jamie was too trusting. Even Quickbeam remained watchful rather than dozing as was his custom. Thelyn made a circuit of the camp's perimeter and then joined Legolas.

_"I don't know about this Nyére,"_ Thelyn said_. "I trust Jamie's judgment, but…"_

_"Just stay close to Jamie,"_ Legolas said. _"I'll keep an eye on our Avari friend."_

_"It really bothers you, doesn't it?"_ Thelyn asked.

_"You are young,"_ Legolas said_. "And your family was unconventional, so you may not fully understand. My father remembered the old days, and he had nothing kind to say about the Avari. Their choice to remain in the east was frowned upon."_

_"Well, as you said, that was long ago,"_ Thelyn said. _"You look at her the way she looks at Polodrin."_

_"Yes, and I trust her less than she trusts him,"_ Legolas said seriously. _"Don't leave her alone with Jamie. I have yet to determine her motives for joining us."_

* * *

The night wore on slowly and Legolas woke the camp before dawn. He'd had a hard time sleeping after his watch was over. They broke camp and ate breakfast before the stars faded. Jamie was cheerful as always no matter what the hour and she whistled to herself as she cinched her saddle.

Nyére watched her out of the corner of her eye as she packed her saddlebag. Polodrin greeted Jamie, and Nyére listened discreetly.

"Good morning, Jamie," Polodrin said. "How about a song today to brighten this early morning?"

Jamie climbed up into her saddle and shook her head shyly. "Oh, I don't think I can think of one. Maybe later," she said noncommittally."

Polodrin gave her a nod and mounted his strong black war horse, Midnight. He rode over to her and just said, "You could sing about the dust under your feet for all I care. It is your voice that stirs the heart." And with that he joined the twins and Legolas.

Nyére mounted up and looked at Jamie curiously. "You are embarrassed when you sing?"

"I never used to sing in front of anyone before I came here," Jamie admitted.

Nyére turned her horse toward the other riders and waited for Jamie to join her. When Jamie caught up, they followed Legolas and Quickbeam. Nyére seemed lost in thought for a while and then finally she looked at Jamie and said, "Yours is a great gift. You must use it boldly, or you will lose it."

Jamie cocked a brow at her and quickly retorted, "That sounds like the voice of experience, what gift have you lost?"

"Your gift is song, Jamie, not wisdom," Nyére said with annoyance. She gave Hortha a kick and joined the forward riders. This Jamie was not what she'd expected. She was a Naïve child too afraid of her own power to offer a song to her friends. Her errand was going to fail after all. Jamie was not the help they needed.

Jamie bit her lip nervously. Nyére had a point. If she couldn't sing for her friends, how was she going to sing when it really mattered? She tried to think of something interesting enough to not sound foolish. Starsong slowly dropped back from the main group as Jamie was lost in thought. Finally she thought of something that might brighten the morning. As the sun broke on the horizon, Jamie lifted her voice in song, _The Rime of the Ancient Mariner, _by Coleridge,_ "It is an ancient Mariner, And he stoppeth one of three. By thy long beard and glittering eye, 'Now wherefore stopp'st thou me? The Bridegroom's doors are opened wide, And I am next of kin; The guests are met, the feast is set, May'st hear the merry din.' __He holds him with his glittering eye- The Wedding-Guest stood still, And listens like a three years' child: The Mariner hath his will..."_ Thelyn dropped back to keep pace with Jamie as she sang. He liked her songs and smiled as he listened. It was a strange tale, of a sea farer telling his story to a wedding guest. He was enthralled.

_"...And now the STORM-BLAST came, and he was tyrannous and strong: He struck with his o'ertaking wings, And chased us south along..."_

And as the morning wore on, the story continued. Everyone was listening intently, and Jamie couldn't believe she still remembered the whole thing. She was sure she dropped a few stanzas here and there, but it wouldn't matter in the scheme of the whole story.

Nyére was dumbstruck by Jamie's voice. She had her doubts before, but there could be no question now, she was the one. She concentrated of the unfolding tale, completely engrossed.

_"...God save thee, ancient Mariner! From the fiends, that plague thee thus!--Why look'st thou so?'--With my cross-bow Ishot the ALBATROSS…"_

Legolas gasped at the confession of the Mariner. What a horrible tale! He listened as she continued. What sort of story was this?

_"...And I had done an hellish thing... __Down dropt the breeze, the sails dropt down, 'Twas sad as sad could be; And we did speak only to break the silence of the sea!"_

The morning wore on and they emerged on the eastern edge of Mirkwood, Legolas' once beloved Emyn Lasgalen. This time he was not sad to leave it for it was forever altered in his eyes. It was almost as sad as Jamie's song.

_"...Ah ! well a-day ! what evil looks had I from old and young! Instead of the cross, the Albatross about my neck was hung..."_

And so the story of his punishment unfolded for them. His curse and the horrible things that happened to their ship and crew. Jamie sang all seven parts of the Rime of the Ancient Mariner in all their gruesome woe. She thought it would be fitting for the setting here in Middle Earth. There were other good epic poems, but it would be hard to explain muskets or canons to them. The land before them was rolling hills, and quiet. Jamie's song was all that could be heard for miles. It drew to a close, and there was silence among the riders.

Nyére just sat in the saddle lost in thought. She'd been wrong about Jamie. She was not as naïve as she thought. A foolish girl could not sing such a tale with so much feeling. A single tear slipped from her eye, but she quickly brushed it away. She was alone in this company, and she refused to show any weakness.

* * *

As the sun made its climb in the sky, Legolas decided it was time to rest the horses. They halted in the shadow of a hill and ate lunch. Jamie was thankful no one commented on the song. She had done it to prove to herself that she could, but now she felt embarrassed.

Nyére sat alone, but Polodrin joined her. She ignored him hoping he would go away, but he spoke.

"You are afraid of me," he said.

"I fear no human," she said.

"It is unusual for Elves to speak lies," Polodrin said. "I promise you, there is no reason to fear me."

"I am new in this company, so your presence is not my choice. Do me the courtesy of not speaking to me," she said.

"What manner of Elf are you that you can be so rude?" Polodrin asked seriously.

"I am an Elf who is still alive," she said. "Now, leave me in peace."

Polodrin stood with a dark expression on his face and left her alone. Legolas beckoned him over when he saw him.

"Leave her a little space, Polodrin," Legolas said.

"I have not earned her hatred," Polodrin said in annoyance. "But she is trying to earn mine."

Legolas just gave a grunt of acknowledgement and watched their dark haired tag along carefully. She wasn't worried about making friends, that was for certain.

* * *

Thelyn and Jamie sat together in silence, but finally Thelyn had to ask, "Don't you know any happy songs?"

"I wasn't a very happy person," Jamie admitted. "But I'll try to think of something for next time."

"Are you happy now?" Thelyn asked as he looked at her intently.

"I am," she said, almost surprised to hear herself admit it. "I truly am happy here."

Thelyn gave her a warm smile, "I am very glad to hear that."

Jamie smiled back and then looked to Legolas. "Where to now?" she asked.

"Ask your new guide," Legolas said. "This country is new to me."

Jamie looked at Nyére questioningly, "Well, Nyére, what do you suggest?"

Nyére didn't expect to be addressed about their direction so quickly, or directly. "It is unwise to travel in the open here. I suggest we stay close to the river and follow it southeast until we reach the Rhûn sea. There is a ferry there, and it will be a safer crossing."

"What can we expect here, if you don't mind being specific," Legolas asked her. "If it is unsafe to travel in the open, what exactly are we avoiding?"

"Goblins live under the hills in different places, there are trolls and…" she paused a moment, glancing at Polodrin, "Men."

"So all men here are to be avoided?" Jamie asked. "How strange."

"It is rumored that some are trustworthy, but I have yet to meet any," Nyére admitted.

Alcon frowned and muttered under his breath, "You met one that is trustworthy; you just don't seem to know it."

"Then, the time has come for you to lead us," Jamie said, ignoring the looks and comments from the rest of the group. "I trust you to lead us true. In return for your help, I promise to do whatever I can to restore your home."

Nyére was touched by her innocent, if blind, trust. "Then we should get going," she said. "We will need to get to the river by nightfall."

They mounted up and continued with Nyére now in the lead with Legolas. He allowed her to choose their direction, but he remained close. The last thing he wanted was any more surprises. He was willing to let this Avari lead them, for now. She was a kindred of his people, yet he could not shake the feeling that she should not be trusted. His instincts were not usually wrong.

It was dusk when they could hear the sound of a rushing river up ahead. Legolas knew it would be the Runnings. They rose over a hill and gazed down at a wide turbulent river. Legolas scanned the shoreline for a god place to camp, and Nyére pointed downstream.

"There is a good place," she said. "The river is turbulent here, but farther down the land levels out some and it becomes wide and lazy again. We will want to keep a close watch on the surrounding hills."

Legolas nodded, "That is wise."

He led the company down to the chosen campsite and they made camp. Thelyn and Alcon fished for their dinner while Jamie helped Quickbeam find some dry driftwood for the fire. Nyére watched Jamie with the old Ent and looked at Legolas.

"It is strange to see an Ent away from his wood," she said.

"He keeps guard over his charge as do we all," Legolas said.

"What is her quest?" She asked.

"To reunite the Ents with the Entwives," Legolas said.

"None have seen the Entwives for more than an age," Nyére admitted. "It is a fool's quest."

"Then perhaps we should turn back now, and save ourselves the grief," Legolas said with a cocked brow.

"No," she said quickly. "There may be hope in the search. None have tried before now…"

"Yes, that's what I thought," Legolas said. "What is your purpose, Nyére? Why should I allow you to remain in this company?"

"I have spoken truthfully," she said. "I came to bring the Voice to my home, so that she could sing. There is no evil to my purpose."

"You speak the truth in part, but keep most hidden. I do not trust you," Legolas said firmly. "I suggest you watch your step, especially around Jamie."

"I am here by her invitation and promise," Nyére said arrogantly.

"And I will kill to protect her," Legolas said quietly. "Do we understand each other?"

"Yes," Nyére said. "I understand perfectly."

"Good," Legolas said as he went to see how the twins were doing with the fishing. Nyére got under his skin. It was her demeanor. Her distrust was contagious. But founded or not, he would take no chances. Jamie did not know when to be wary.

* * *

Dinner was quiet, and Jamie gathered the dishes when they were done and headed down to the water to wash them. Thelyn was going to follow, but Polodrin was already on her heels. Thelyn could see them from where he sat, so he watched and waited. Polodrin caught up to Jamie and offered to help.

"Want a hand with those?" he asked.

"Go back to the fire, I don't need a guard to wash a pan," Jamie said in annoyance.

"Jamie, are you still angry with me?" he asked her seriously.

"Oh, of course not. No harm done," she said. "Don't worry, we're still friends."

Polodrin sat down beside her. "That is a relief. I could not be rejected by two ladies, it would be unmanning!"

"Oh, is Lord Polodrin suffering from a bruised ego?" Jamie asked humorously.

"Excuse me?" Polodrin asked in confusion.

Jamie realized the term wouldn't translate. "Did you get your feelings hurt?" she clarified.

"I do not understand this hatred," he said. "I have done nothing."

"Where I am from, there is often hatred directed toward those who are different. It doesn't matter that you're a good man. If all she's ever seen are bad men, you are going to be seen in the same way. Let her get to know you. She'll see you're a good guy," Jamie said encouragingly.

"I'd sooner impress you," he said.

"You don't need to, I already like you," she said with a smile.

"Truly?" he asked hopefully.

"As a friend," Jamie clarified.

"My lady you toy with my heart," he said.

"Oh, you'll live," Jamie said with a smirk. He was just flirting now, she could tell. The serious attention he'd shown before was gone. Jamie suspected he was more interested in Nyére.

"It is that Elf, isn't it?" he asked.

"What?" she said as she was caught off guard.

"I have seen how you look at him," Polodrin said.

"Friends," Jamie said lightly.

"Oh, of course, that was what I saw in your eyes. Deep… friendship," Polodrin said dryly.

"Oh, go pester an Elf maid," Jamie said sarcastically.

"No, that one would slay me rather than look at me," Polodrin said bitterly.

"Oh, go on, you like a challenge," Jamie said with a smirk.

A sudden smile crept across his face. "My lady how cruel my fate that you should love another. You are utterly charming." He stood and gave her a slight bow before heading back up the bank to the campfire.

Jamie turned and watched him sit right next to Nyére. She smiled. They would make this an interesting trip. It put her in mind of Shakespeare's _Much Ado About Nothing_. Polodrin was Lord Benedick and Nyére was Beatrice. Jamie wondered how long before they either fell for each other, or killed each other.

Jamie sighed, loaded up the clean dishes and returned to camp where Thelyn was waiting for her. He packed the dishes for her and walked her to her blanket.

"So you and Polodrin have made peace with each other?" he asked.

"We weren't at war," Jamie said with a chuckle.

"That is not…" Thelyn started to say but Jamie interrupted.

"We're friends, Thelyn, that is all. I'm not interested in him, okay?" Jamie reassured him.

"I wasn't asking that," Thelyn said, a little embarrassed.

"No, but you were thinking it," she said.

"I don't look at him like a boyfriend," Jamie said meaningfully.

"You don't look at me like a boyfriend either," Thelyn said.

Jamie looked up into his beautiful green eyes and whispered, "Don't I?"

Thelyn searched her eyes and was struck by a new truth hidden in their depths. She did look at him differently. His heart swelled in his chest and he took her hand and led her back down by the river for a private moment.

"You are sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure, Thelyn," she said sincerely. "You offered me your heart, I offer you mine."

Thelyn reached up with both hands and gently held her face. Her eyes were wide and full of innocence as she gazed up at him. He bent down and softly kissed her forehead. And then hugged her.

"So, does this mean you're my girlfriend now?" he asked.

"I guess it does," she said. "Wow, my first boyfriend is an Elf, who'd have thought?"

"First? I would hope so," he said with a smirk.

"Well, not every relationship works out," she said lightly. "My mother…" her words trailed off when she realized how serious this moment was. "My mother showed me how important it is to know your heart before you make a decision," she said. "I never felt this way about anyone before. I know my heart is safe with you."

"It is," Thelyn said. "And I will take this courtship slow. There is plenty of time for us to get to know each other before I ask for your hand."

"Uh, Thelyn, lets not talk about marriage yet, okay?" she said nervously. What was it with people here?

"Sorry," he said. "I do not know your customs."

"Well, first of all, girls my age don't get married, they go steady," she said.

"Explain," he said.

"They spend a lot of time with their boyfriend, but sometimes that relationship doesn't lead to marriage. If it does, they get engaged and then get married… but later."

"Ah, boyfriend first, then courtship, then betrothal…" he said. "I can do that."

"Can you kiss me?" she asked mischievously.

"When you are seventeen," he said flatly as he took her hand and led her up the hill. "Now, you need your rest."


	16. Ent Soccer

**Ent Soccer**

Thelyn and Alcon took the second watch together which gave them a chance to talk in private. The events of the past couple of days had been interesting, but they were careful what they said in front of Nyére. Alcon glanced at Thelyn thoughtfully and wasn't surprised to see his brother staring at Jamie.

_"So, you finally took my advice?"_ Alcon asked.

_"Against my better judgment,"_ Thelyn said.

_"And?"_ Alcon prompted.

A smile crept across his face, _"She offered me her heart and calls me… boyfriend,"_ Thelyn said.

Alcon smiled, _"You're welcome."_

Thelyn chuckled as he turned to his brother, _"Thanks."_

* * *

As the sun made its appearance on the eastern horizon, the travelers were finishing up breakfast. The horses were already saddled and the camp was packed. Nyére ate in solitude away from the others. The rest of them sat together, but Jamie excused herself to go talk to Nyére.

Jamie sat down beside her and gave her a smile. "You can sit with us," Jamie said. "You are a part of this company."

"No, I am not," she said. "You are the only one who trusts me."

"Perhaps if you allowed yourself to trust us, they would feel more comfortable with you," Jamie suggested.

"You are far too young to offer advice," Nyére said with barely masked annoyance in her voice. "What do you know of my people?"

"I know almost nothing about anything in Middle Earth," Jamie said. "You think you're out of place with us? I wasn't even born in this world. If I couldn't learn to trust someone here, I'd probably be dead now. Whatever you're used to where you live has nothing to do with any of us."

"I believe, Jamie, that I trust you," Nyére said. "Do not ask more of me today."

"Well, that's a start," Jamie said. "Where do you lead us today? Along the river?"

"Yes, but we must be wary. There are settlements on the far side of the river. We would not be greeted warmly here," Nyére said.

Legolas' interest was caught by the comment. "Easterlings?"

"If that is your name for evil men," Nyére said cynically. "They are a greedy and destructive people who followed the call of Mordor. When your King destroyed the Dark Lord and gained peace in the west, his followers fled eastward into Rhûn and beyond. There is no fit word in any language to describe their treachery."

"Then we will be cautious," Legolas agreed. He was beginning to understand Nyére's bitterness toward humans. Legolas remembered the battle at the gates and the double dealing of Deckion. "Is there any cover?"

"A few patches of trees here and there, and then the terrain is littered with cliffs and canyons. There is a waterfall ahead and the trail down is difficult," she said.

"Then let's get moving," Legolas said. He didn't like this land. They were surrounded by foes, and there were no allies to call on for aid. The sooner they reached the Entwives, the better.

So the company mounted up and Legolas and Nyére took the lead. Quickbeam's long strides carried him ahead into a small grove they were approaching. The riders picked up their pace to catch up and were relieved to have a little cover on their way. Jamie was in good spirits, and started to sing.

_Gaily bedight,   
A gallant knight,   
In sunshine and in shadow,   
Had journeyed long,   
Singing a song,   
In search of Eldorado._

_But he grew old-   
This knight so bold-   
And o'er his heart a shadow   
Fell as he found   
No spot of ground   
That looked like Eldorado._

_And, as his strength   
Failed him at length,   
He met a pilgrim shadow-   
"Shadow," said he,   
"Where can it be-   
This __land__ of __Eldorado__?"_

_"Over the Mountains   
Of the Moon,   
Down the Valley of the Shadow,   
Ride, boldly ride,"   
The shade replied-   
"If you seek for Eldorado!"_

_(Eldorado, Poe)_

"What is Eldorado, Jamie?" Polodrin asked when she'd finished.

"A legendary city made of gold," Jamie said. "It's a bit of a fairy-tale, really."

Thelyn cocked a brow at the term _fairy-tale_. "You've used that word before, what's a fairy tale?" he asked her.

"Your mother told fairy tales, don't you remember? Maybe Jamie will tell one, perhaps of the Sleeping Beauty?" Legolas asked.

"That's an excellent idea," Alcon said. "Let's have a tale."

Jamie wondered which version of Sleeping Beauty they'd heard. She wasn't sure she could tell a good fairy tale. Most Fairy tales were a little dark, and she was in a bright mood today. She pondered her options and finally settled on the story of Snow White.

"Once upon a time there was a princess," Jamie began.

"Oh, good," Legolas said. "I like this one."

"Shhh," Polodrin said. "I haven't heard this story. Let her tell it."

Nyére just shook her head at the absurdity of story telling. She tried to ignore it.

"This is not Sleeping Beauty, Legolas," Jamie said. "Now, once upon a time there was a princess named Snow White," Jamie began again. There was silence in the group as she described the evil queen's obsession with being the most beautiful woman in the land.

"'Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is fairest of them all?' the evil queen asked her magic mirror. 'Famed is your beauty queen, but a fair maid I see. Rags cannot hide such delicate beauty, hair black as ebony, lips red as the rose and skin white as snow….' The queen was enraged with vain jealousy, 'Snow White! Alas for her…!'"

As Jamie unfolded the story for them, Polodrin's eyes drifted to Nyére, whom he suddenly realized fit the description of Snow white rather well. Her own attire was dark and drab. She wore black breeches and boots and a dark grey coat. Her cloak was black as well, and yet she seemed to glow. Her silent stern façade was misleading. Polodrin caught glimpses of laughter in her eyes, though not directed at him. She was not always as solemn as she appeared now.

Legolas found the seven dwarves to be a most interesting part of the story. His thoughts drifted to his friend Gimli now ruling the Crystal Caves in Rohan. It had been too long since he visited him.

Jamie finally reached the part where the Dwarves placed Snow white in the glass coffin and everyone seemed to think that was the end. There was grumbling about the sad ending.

"Leave it to Jamie to tell a sad tale," Alcon said with a frown.

"Well, if you'd let me finish," Jamie said in annoyance.

"Oh, good, there's more," Polodrin said.

"SHHH!" Legolas said. "Go ahead, Jamie."

Jamie finished with the happy ending where the Prince's kiss awakens her, and he carries her off to his castle. Legolas smiled. These Fairy tales all end the same way.

"That's better," Alcon said. "A good tale."

Nyére was unimpressed. Such stories promised happiness to little girls, but they were false dreams. Nyére stopped looking for happiness that wasn't there long ago.

Polodrin rode over to Nyére. "How amazing the resemblance between you and the fair princess of the story," he said with a smile. "Are you a princess in disguise?"

Nyére's eyes suddenly doubled in size at the bold question. "What?" she gasped, and then quickly recovered her composure. "Don't be absurd! What would a princess be doing riding across the countryside?"

"Then tell me, Nyére," Polodrin said seriously. "Who are you?"

Legolas was most interested in her answer, but she brushed the question aside.

"No one of consequence," she said quietly. "I am the last, and indeed the least, of a group sent to seek the Voice. We found trouble often along the way. I was near my own end when you found me."

"What secret are you carrying, lady? It seems very heavy," Polodrin asked with tenderness in his voice.

"None that could be shared," she said firmly.

Jamie glanced at Thelyn and he gave her a smile. She seemed to be in good spirits today, but there was concern in her eyes. He wondered what she was worrying about.

Up ahead they could hear the roar of a waterfall, and could see the cliffs. Legolas led them into the cover of the trees and halted.

"Let us rest here before descending," he suggested.

"We should keep moving," Nyére said nervously. "This is not a safe place."

Legolas could see genuine fear in her blue-green eyes. She had not shown the slightest hint of fear until this moment.

"What happened here before?" he asked.

"We had the misfortune of meeting a large party of your _Easterlings_," she said. "We lost several of our company in the battle. The sight of any Elves here would be seen as a challenge."

"Then we will have to stay hidden," Legolas said. "The trail is long and steep. We need to rest first."

Their lunch was brief, but Jamie was grateful for the time out of the saddle. Her derriere wasn't used to riding all the time. Thelyn sat beside her and held her hand. It was a simple and innocent sign of affection, but one that was easily interpreted by all. Polodrin frowned at the gesture and Nyére was completely disgusted. She glared at the pair as she crossed to the opposite edge of the camp.

Legolas followed and confronted her. _"Is it love that you object to, or the fact that she is not an Elf?"_

_"He dishonors his family,"_ she said bitterly.

_"You know nothing of his family, or of honor,"_ Legolas said angrily.

_"I have done nothing dishonorable,"_ she said defensively.

_"You treat Jamie with polite tolerance because you need her," _Legolas said heatedly,_ "and you show Lord Polodrin complete disdain. They are my friends and have more honor than you can possibly know. Polodrin risked his life to save you in the forest yet you treat him as an enemy. Where is your honor, Avari?"_

Nyére looked across the camp to Polodrin. He was smiling and laughing with Alcon. His long unruly hair and scruffy beard made him look like any other human warrior. Perhaps he had a nobler birth than those she'd seen, but where was the difference? He saw her watching and gave her a warm smile. There was the difference. In his eyes she saw an absence of malice. His smile was genuine. How strange that she had not seen it before. She sighed and walked over to him. She glanced at Alcon who politely excused himself. Polodrin looked at her expectantly and Nyére realized this was going to be very hard.

"I have treated you unkindly, Lord of the West. I dishonor myself and my family with me rudeness. I offer you my apology, and my thanks for your timely and selfless rescue in the forest," she said softly as she stared at the ground between them.

She had spoken slowly and deliberately and he could see how difficult it was for her. He reached out and gently lifted her chin to look in her eyes. "I accept your gracious apology, Lady, and in return I offer you my friendship, if you will have it," he said.

Nyére stepped back out of his reach but held his gaze. She seemed to be sizing him up and he waited for her answer.

"You would not make such an offer if you knew me better, Lord," she said seriously. "I have been an enemy to your people all the days of my life."

"I will be the judge of whom I deem fit to call my friend. My offer still stands," Polodrin said firmly.

She caught a charming, if mischievous, glint in his eye and decided to take a chance. "I accept," she said. "You may regret your offer before our journey ends."

Polodrin just smiled, "We shall see, Lady, we shall see."

Nyére wasn't sure she liked the sound of that. It seemed to be meant in jest, but it was too much like a challenge. If she was going to be friends with a human, she would have to get used to their humor.

Legolas seemed pleased to see the pair make peace and he decided they should get moving. Nyére showed them the trail they had used before, and they navigated their way down the cliff cautiously. There were no songs or stories. The need for quiet watchfulness was greater than the need for conversation. They reached the base of the cliff and gazed up at the powerful falls. It was as impressive a sight as the falls of Rauros. There was still the cover of trees here, and Legolas suggested they retreat back into the wood.

Unfortunately, they were already discovered by a band of twenty Easterling riders. Legolas frowned at the bad luck to be caught between the river and the enemy.

"What have we here, Endrion? Elves in our territory, and they have the nerve to flaunt their women!" a rough looking bald man said angrily. "That one is a human!" he added pointing to a very nervous looking Jamie.

Thelyn, Polodrin, Alcon and Legolas quickly maneuvered their horses between the Easterlings and the ladies. Legolas addressed them.

"We seek no trouble in your realm, we are merely traveling through. Let us pass in peace," he said with authority.

"Oh, no little Elf," the angry bald man said. "You must pay tribute to gain passage here."

Polodrin was appalled by their daring. "We will pay no tribute to…!"

Legolas quickly interrupted Polodrin's outburst, "What tribute?"

"Only a very small little thing," the bald man said, "We'll take the women."

Thelyn's face twisted in fury, "Never!"

Jamie went pale at the thought, but Nyére spoke up, "What guarantee do you give of their safe passage?" she asked as she rode forward.

Endrion gasped when he saw her and turned to their bald leader. "The Elf princess is worth a dozen human wenches," he said under his breath.

The bald man looked at Nyére with interest. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully a moment and then pointed at her. "Give us the dark one and you may pass. I give my word."

"The word of a tree cutter," a deep voice boomed from behind them in the trees. The ground rumbled as Quickbeam emerged from the grove and towered over the Easterlings. "The word of a tree cutter is not to be trusted! You can cut a tree, but can you swim?" he asked angrily as he swung back a great foot and kicked the nearest horse and rider into the river.

Legolas smirked and motioned for everyone to get out of Quickbeam's way. An angry Ent is a formidable warrior. Four horses and riders found themselves in the raging river before anyone had time to react. Legolas and the twins took out several riders with their bows, and Polodrin got a couple with his sword. Nyére managed to get one, and Jamie just tried to stay out of the way. The battle was over in minutes with the Easterlings either dead, or swimming. The rider less horses ran away, and Jamie rode over to where Quickbeam stood.

"What did you find in the wood?" she asked quietly.

"Treachery," Quickbeam said.

Jamie looked through the trees and saw dozens of tree stumps and fallen trees. They were clear cutting, that is why they were here. How awful for Quickbeam to see that.

"Some of them might live," Alcon said as he watched them getting carried down stream. "We should get going."

"Let's go," Legolas said.

Polodrin rode beside Nyére for a while and finally decided to say it. "Princess, eh?"

"Never trust an Easterling, Lord Polodrin," she said lightly. "They're just men, you know."

Polodrin chuckled at the obvious jest. "You would know, Snow White," he said with a smirk.

"If I were a princess, I wouldn't be one that needed rescuing," she said. "And you are no Prince."

"Actually…" Thelyn started to say but Polodrin cleared his throat loudly.

"Never mind, Thelyn," Polodrin said quickly. "Leave it alone."

* * *

They found a good place to camp as dusk approached. It was a draw between two hills with brush for cover. Alcon suggested they not have a fire, but Legolas decided to risk it. Jamie sat with Quickbeam, but he didn't feel much like talking. Dinner was fish again, and Thelyn sat with Jamie again, holding her hand.

"How long has that been going on?" Nyére asked Alcon.

"It is new," he admitted. "She is too young for him to formally court her; they are still getting to know each other."

"And that does not bother you?" she asked in confusion.

"No," Alcon said. "I encouraged him."

"Whatever for?" she asked in astonishment.

"Love is not a respecter of peoples," he said. "She is worthy of him, and I approve."

Nyére had no answer for that. This was a strange company to be so accepting of each other. It was a foreign concept for her. She went to her bed in silence and lay down to sleep. Shortly after, she saw Thelyn kiss Jamie's hand and walk her to her blanket.

"Goodnight, Jamie," he said softly. "Sleep well, we will keep watch."

When he left, Nyére asked her a question. "You and Thelyn?"

"Yes," Jamie said.

"His eyes light up for you," Nyére said. "You are lucky."

"Very," Jamie admitted wistfully.

Nyére just sighed. The girl was obviously just as taken with him as he was with her.


	17. Bring on the Rain

**Bring on the Rain**

It was early morning before dawn. Legolas took the last watch alone so the others could rest. Legolas watched the sky nervously as black clouds gathered. A storm was coming, a big one. The air was eerily still and smelled stale and damp. He'd seen weather like this before, and he knew travel would become difficult. He looked over the camp at his sleeping companions and his eyes came to rest on Jamie. She was lost in her dreams as the stars were hidden from sight by the incoming clouds. He wasn't worried about Nyére or the others, but Jamie wasn't used to harsh conditions. Legolas continued to silently pace off the perimeter of the camp, keeping his eye on the surrounding countryside. A faint sound caught his attention, but it came from within the camp. Legolas turned and saw Jamie get up and go down to the water. She looked upset, so he went to talk to her.

"Jamie, it's still two hours to sunrise, you should be resting," Legolas said as he sat down beside her by the water. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Jamie said. "Just go back to the watch; I'll be fine in a minute."

"I could wake Thelyn, if you'd rather talk to him." Legolas offered.

"No, don't wake him," Jamie said in annoyance. "I don't need a babysitter. Can't a person wake up early without everyone making a fuss?"

"I have noticed how quiet you were after our encounter yesterday. And I can see that you're upset right now," Legolas said seriously. "Maybe talking about it will make you feel better. I understand you not wanting to talk to me, but I thought Thelyn…"

"Why wouldn't I talk to you?" Jamie asked, surprised by the comment.

"Well, you and Thelyn…" he started to say.

"What? We're friends, close friends, but… it's not like we're engaged or something. We hardly know each other. Anyway, I really don't understand what you all expect of me. I fell in a river, and now I'm some great savior of the forest because I like to sing? And you… and Thelyn… act like I'm a child. This trip is turning into a big mess! I've had it!"

"We came along to protect you," Legolas said. "Is it so strange that we should worry about you?"

"I don't need you telling me I'm up past my bedtime, Legolas. It's condescending and annoying," she said. "I have been taking care of myself for a long time."

"But you are so young…" Legolas said.

"How old do I have to be?" she asked in frustration.

"Jamie, you must understand, I'm very old," Legolas said. "You are a child in my eyes."

"You don't look a day over… twenty-two or three," Jamie said.

"Try twenty two or three _hundred_," Legolas said seriously.

Jamie's eyes grew huge and she stared at him like he had two heads. "How?"

"Elves are immortal beings, Jamie. Unless killed in battle, we live forever," Legolas said in the simplest terms possible.

Jamie looked at the river lost in thought. Legolas could see she was weighing the truth of his words and he waited.

"So, Thelyn isn't nineteen, as he appears," Jamie asked softly.

"No, he's almost thirty," Legolas said. "He's still a bit of a child himself."

"So, I will age and grow old and die, and he'll still look nineteen when I'm old and gray," Jamie said thoughtfully. "That's just perfect. Why didn't anyone mention this before? It's no wonder Elves don't usually marry men. So Silivren and Failon…"

"Yes, one day he will lose her," Legolas answered her unfinished question. "But his love is greater than the fear of eventual loss."

"Well, thanks for the little talk, Legolas." Jamie said evenly. "I understand a few things a little better now."

"Jamie, Thelyn cares very deeply for you," Legolas said. "Don't hold the particulars of his race against him."

Jamie closed her eyes and pictured herself with Thelyn about fifty years in the future. He was still the handsome youth, but she was haggard and wrinkled. On top of everything else, this bit of news was the last straw. It was too much, and she just opened her eyes and shook her head. "I can't do this. Why me?" she asked softly. "Why did the trees pick a stranger from another world?"

"You can do this, Jamie. You wouldn't have been chosen if you couldn't. We will help you," Legolas said seriously.

Jamie abruptly stood and frowned at the horizon. If she was someone's chosen she needed to get serious about this trip. No more starry eyes at Thelyn. He just wasn't for her. He deserved an Elf woman who would be there a hundred years later… a thousand years later. She couldn't be that for him, and she refused to let him make that choice. Tomorrow she would have to tell him she wasn't ready for a boyfriend. It might hurt a little now, but it would hurt a lot more later. Right now they were merely mutually infatuated. Everyone has a crush or two. He'd get over it, and so would she. It was more important that she take this journey seriously. She didn't want to be dead weight anymore.

"Teach me to fight," Jamie said. "I don't want to be in the way the next time we run into trouble."

Legolas stood and could see a new determination on her face. Something had changed in her eyes in those brief moments and it frightened him. "Not everyone is meant to fight," Legolas said. "Some are meant to be healers, like you."

"I won't be able to help anyone if I die before we get there," Jamie said. "I'm not asking so I can look for trouble, it seems to find us. I don't want to stand helplessly by while I see my friends get hurt. I don't like stitching up people knowing I did nothing to stop the wound in the first place. Please."

"Go to bed, Jamie. We'll talk about this later," Legolas said. "And that is not a condescending remark; I would say that to anyone."

Jamie suddenly smiled at the humor in his voice. "Sorry I was so bent out of shape," she said.

"No, you are right. I was treating you like a child, and I can see that you are not," Legolas said. "Forgive me."

"Forget it, you were just trying to look after me, and I needed it. I wouldn't have had a chance against those men yesterday," she said.

Legolas expression grew hard at the memory of their encounter. Endrion had looked at Jamie in a way that made his blood boil. He wished Quickbeam hadn't kicked him into the river. Legolas had wanted the man's blood. He had a bad feeling that they would run into him again.

"Get some rest Jamie," Legolas said softly.

She nodded and walked back up to the camp. Legolas watched her silently sit on her blanket and look sadly at Thelyn. He had a lump in his throat. He couldn't lie to her, but he was afraid that the knowledge of the nature of Elves had sabotaged their budding relationship. If she rejected Thelyn because of their conversation, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

* * *

Breakfast seemed to be a somber occasion as they prepared for a day of severe weather. Nyére was careful to pack her things tightly, and she looked Jamie's attire over. 

"Are you going to be warm enough?" Nyére asked. "We are going to have a cold wet day."

Jamie frowned, "I know what weather is, Nyére. I can dress myself, thank you."

Legolas rolled his eyes. This day was getting better and better. If one more person tried to take care of Jamie today, he figured she would snap.

Thelyn joined them and went to speak to Jamie. Legolas held his breath.

"Good morning, _Melamin_," Thelyn said with a smile.

Jamie smiled at him, "What does that mean?"

Thelyn leaned close and whispered in her ear, "My love."

Jamie went pale, and she knew it was going to be hard to break this up. She just couldn't focus with this distraction. Especially knowing it was a doomed relationship.

Thelyn leaned back and saw the look of dread on her face. He didn't say a word; he just took her hand and led her away from the others. When they were out of earshot he finally spoke.

"What is wrong, Jamie?" he asked. "Are you well?"

"I have to tell you something, and I don't want you to be hurt or angry. I've been thinking a lot about this, and I just don't think I'm ready for a boyfriend," she said. "I still care for you, I just… with everything else that's going on…"

"But you were so sure," Thelyn said softly. "I promised you I would take this very slowly."

"I'm sorry," Jamie said. "I told you that things don't always work out. Really, nothing ever changed between us…"

"You offered me your heart, and now you want I back," Thelyn said sadly. "How can you say nothing has changed?" He didn't wait for her to answer; he just stormed into the woods.

Jamie stared after him, stunned. It was worse than she'd thought and she felt a pain in her chest. It hurt to breath and she forced herself not to cry. His expression when she'd told him was a mixture of pain and anger. She felt awful for hurting him, even if it was for his own good. She returned to camp where no one said a word. She finished packing her things and sat alone. She wished she'd known about Elves before she had promised Thelyn her heart. It didn't matter if she had feelings for him, she could live with a little heartache. But he didn't deserve to be toyed with, and she'd just done that. She led him on and then told him off. She had become the one thing she hated about her mother. She was a heartbreaker.

"You didn't have to do that," Legolas said from behind her. "You should have talked to him about it."

"No," Jamie said. "It's better this way. I ended it before it got started. It has nothing to do with anything you said. I should never have encouraged him."

"So you do not love him?" Legolas asked.

There was a very long pause and Legolas thought he had her answer, but then he heard a very faint, "No."

Legolas knew a lie when he heard one. He felt responsible and didn't know how to fix it. Then he had an idea. He cocked a brow and offered her a challenge. "Then tell him about our conversation, if it doesn't matter."

"I think I've done enough damage for one day," Jamie said. "I don't want him to think that is why. It's better if he just hates me for being a jerk. He'll get over it faster."

Legolas saw Thelyn emerge from the woods with Quickbeam and he frowned. This was what he'd been afraid of if Thelyn or Polodrin pursued Jamie. She was just too young to accept the attention. Now he would have to try to hold the company together while Thelyn picked up the pieces of his broken heart. Why did he volunteer for this quest?

Polodrin mounted up and looked from Thelyn to Jamie and suddenly smiled at his renewed opportunity. So the two had a spat… perfect. Polodrin would be more than happy to console Jamie.

Nyére found the scene comforting. Elves and men should not become involved together, it was just wrong. Now that everything was as it should be, she could relax and enjoy the rain. Soon they would be passing across the great desert, and rain would be nothing but a memory for several scorching relentless days.

Legolas' face was hard as he ordered them to mount up. He caught a glimpse of the satisfied look on Nyére's face and thought he would lose his temper, but managed to maintain control. The riders gathered and headed downstream along the river. Jamie dropped back and kept pace with Quickbeam, not wanting to ride with the others right after the ugly breakup. He seemed to be watching her for a while and finally he spoke to her in entish.

_"You and Thelyn are no longer mated?"_ he asked her bluntly.

_"We never were,"_ Jamie said. _"Anyway, we are like trees and flowers. Trees stand for years, but flowers fade in one season. There is no life for such a pairing."_

_"Ah, but some trees bear flowers,"_ Quickbeam said_. "How do you know that you are not a flowering tree?"_

_"Oh, give up the metaphor, Quickbeam, it stopped working,"_ Jamie said bitterly. _"Some things are just not meant to be."_

_"Let me tell you a little story, Jamie. Once there was a foolish Enting. He was barely one hundred years old, but he fell hopelessly in love with a fair Entmaiden named Willowhair. She was older and wiser, though she had not yet chosen her life mate. The lovesick Enting sang songs for her and followed her throughout the forest, until one day she welcomed his attention and they were mated. But the Entwives loved the fields and the lesser growing things of the land. They longed to tend their gardens and often returned to them. Ents loved the herding of trees and remained with their forests. So the fairest Willowhair and her Ent were parted, and ages passed. Darkness came and the gardens of the Entwives were destroyed. In sorrow the Ents sought their beloved Entwives, but it was too late. Long have I searched for my Willowhair. I should never have left her. For you it is not too late. Look, Jamie, he is there, go to him."_

_"A bird may love a fish, but where will they build a home together?"_ Jamie asked him. _"No, Quickbeam, I just can't."_

_"Then ease his pain with a song,"_ Quickbeam said with a sigh. _"Give us a song to remind us why we travel through that storm_. He added as he nodded to the rain laden black clouds they were about to ride under.

Jamie felt awful as she looked at the back of Thelyn, riding silently beside his brother. She didn't know what to say to him. She didn't even think of what she would sing when a Jo Dee Messina song just started to come out. It was strangely appropriate not only to the weather, but how she was feeling.

_"Another day has almost come and gone, can't imagine what else could wrong..."_ Feeling miserable always brought to mind songs like this, _"Tomorrow's another day, and I'm thirsty anyway so bring on the rain..."_

Thelyn thought his heart was going to burst in his chest the pain was so great. Her sweet voice was singing about sorrows falling like the rain they were now riding through. The clouds opened up and drenched them the moment she'd sung the words _bring on the rain_. How amazing that she always knew the right song for any moment. The song was so appropriate, it almost mocked him. He wondered if she felt anything at all, or if their promises of love had been nothing but a game to her. How cruel the whimsy of the youthful heart. Even in his moment of pain, he could not hate her for misleading him. He had pushed his heart into her hands before she was ready. The fault was as much his as hers. He glanced over his shoulder and saw her staring blankly ahead with a dismal countenance. Perhaps she had feelings after all. His emotions had been so up and down these past few days he didn't know what to think.

_"Your advice seems to have gone sour,"_ Thelyn said.

_"I noticed. What happened?"_ Alcon asked.

_"She isn't ready for a boyfriend,"_ Thelyn said. _"But it seemed so final. I think there is more to it that she will not speak of."_

_"Perhaps it is for the best, at least for now. We have a long journey ahead. The wilds of Eastern Middle Earth are not the ideal place to court,"_ Alcon said.

_"How can I see her every day and not feel this pain?" _Thelyn asked.

_"Remember her innocence and forgive her. She did not mean to hurt you,"_ Alcon said seriously as he glanced over her shoulder. There were tears in her eyes, though they were camouflaged by the rain. He knew Thelyn was right about their break up. There was something more to it.

_"I know,"_ Thelyn said_. "I cannot be angry with her, but now I feel awkward."_

_"You still love her," _Alcon said_. "I think there is still hope, but the time is not right. Be patient. When she is ready, she will come to you."_

_"Your confidence is stronger than mine,"_ Thelyn said bitterly_. "Polodrin has been smiling all day."_

_"Yes, I noticed. Annoying isn't it?"_ Alcon said. _"Perhaps one day he will find himself in a similar predicament, and such behavior will not be so funny."_

_"Yes,"_ Thelyn said, glancing at Nyére briefly. "_That day I will do the laughing."_

The brothers exchanged smiles while Legolas and Nyére navigated the muddy trails. Lightening ripped across the sky and Jamie looked up at Quickbeam nervously. He was the tallest thing around, and he would draw a hit, she just knew it. She kicked Starsong in the ribs and rode up to Legolas and Nyére. Legolas halted and turned to her and he could see the panic in her face.

"We need to get some cover right away or we're going to lose Quickbeam!" she shouted over the thunder. "Lightening will always strike the tallest object."

Legolas looked back at Quickbeam. The rain did not chill him as it did the rest of them, but he was watching the clouds nervously. Legolas berated himself for not thinking of the danger sooner. Legolas turned to Nyére.

"Is there anywhere we can go to give him some better cover?" Legolas asked.

Nyére looked ahead and tried to think of what was over the next hill. She was fairly sure there was a small wooded canyon, but she wasn't sure. Everything looked different in the storm.

"If I remember right, there's a canyon over the next rise," she said. "But it's been a while, I can't be sure."

"We have few options here, let's make for the canyon with all speed, and hope your memory is right," Legolas said. He turned and rode at full gallop for the hill and everyone followed. Legolas had never felt as relieved as he did the moment the wooded canyon came into sight. They could weather the storm there and move on in the morning.


	18. Racoon Stew

**Raccoon Stew**

Quickbeam sat in the cover of the trees and rested while the others made camp under the shelter of a small cave in the side of the canyon. Legolas was pleased with the find for it was a defensible location. There was also a pile of dry wood gathered, indicating that it had been used as a campsite before. He didn't expect any trouble here until the storm passed, and by then they would be gone.

Jamie didn't want to sit idle, so she did every stupid chore she could find. She busied herself with the fire and cooking until Polodrin joined her. He had returned from hunting with a raccoon, and was going to make a stew out of it. He gave her a smile, but didn't talk much. When she was finally satisfied that the fire was going strong she offered to help.

"Can I help you cook?" she asked.

"Here, quarter these potatoes and cut up a couple carrots," Polodrin said as he handed her the bag of vegetables.

Jamie started cutting vegetables into the pot wordlessly. Polodrin watched her with interest as he cut the meat into pieces to add to the stew. He glanced around to see if anyone else was close or listening and then he ventured a delicate question.

"So, are you alright?" he asked. "You had an unpleasant morning."

"That is none of your business," Jamie said quietly.

Polodrin smiled. She was still touchy about it. "Everyone knows, Jamie. It isn't like there is any privacy on such a journey. Perhaps it is for the best. He was not good enough for you anyway."

"Your imagination is entertaining, Polodrin," Jamie said bitterly. "I am no prize, believe me."

"My lady is too modest," Polodrin said. "It takes quite a woman to steal the heart of an Elf. They do not often fall in love with mortals."

"Yes, well, I had the same speech from Legolas. It doesn't matter, I have other things on my mind," Jamie said. "This is supposed to be my quest."

Polodrin studied her for a moment. She seemed like herself, but there was a change in her. She was not the same girl he'd first met in Ithilien. She was becoming quite serious, and her eyes were filled with worry. "What has happened to you?"

Jamie frowned. "Nothing."

"You don't lie very well," Polodrin said. "You look quite upset."

"I hurt someone's feelings today, and I didn't enjoy it," Jamie said. "Please just leave me alone, Polodrin."

There it was… the flash of deep pain in her eyes. Now he had the answer she was withholding. She still loved Thelyn. "Why did you do it?" Polodrin asked quietly.

Jamie bit her lip, and glanced around. Thelyn was off somewhere with Legolas, and Alcon and Nyére were deep in conversation. "He deserves better," she said softly as she stood. "Stay out of it," she added seriously.

"When you have thought this through better, you will regret it," Polodrin said as she turned to go. He looked up and saw Thelyn stepping out to the woods with Legolas. Jamie headed into the cave quickly, and Thelyn stared after her longingly. Polodrin sighed, so much for renewed chances. It was only a matter of time before these two worked it out, whatever 'it' was.

Thelyn entered the shelter of the cave and peeled off his drenched cloak. He laid it over a boulder with the other cloaks to dry and then sat by the fire. Polodrin was stirring the stew and took pity on his friend.

"Jamie loves you," Polodrin whispered.

"Shut up, Polodrin," Thelyn said as he held his hands over the fire to warm them.

Polodrin smiled at the venomous response. "Look at her," Polodrin insisted.

Thelyn glanced at her corner of the cave. She sat huddled in the corner, still wearing her wet clothes, and staring at the wall. She looked completely miserable. He looked back at Polodrin questioningly.

"She lied to you, Thelyn. Go talk to her," Polodrin said.

"Why would she do that?" Thelyn asked.

"She thinks rather highly of you, poor girl," he said with a smirk. Then his face turned serious and he looked Thelyn in the eye. "She does not think very highly of herself. She said you deserved better, and told me to stay out of it. Of course, I couldn't."

Thelyn looked back at Jamie and wondered what had changed in her perception from yesterday to today. Her bed was made as far from the fire and everyone else as possible. She withdrew from everyone, not even Nyére was allowed to get close. Legolas joined them by the fire and Thelyn turned to him

"I don't understand," Thelyn said. "What is going on with her? Yesterday she was fine."

"She was more frightened by the Easterlings than I'd thought. She asked me to teach her how to fight," Legolas said.

"Absolutely not," Thelyn said heatedly. "Jamie is too gentle a heart for battle."

"That was my thought as well," Legolas said. "She is suddenly taking this quest very seriously. I believe reality has set in."

"Then why does she push me away now?" Thelyn asked as he glanced back at her. She had shed her boots and coat and crawled into her blanket, facing the wall.

"She accused me of treating her as a child, so I told her how old I was," Legolas said.

Thelyn turned and looked at him and Legolas just nodded.

"She was a little overwhelmed by it," Legolas admitted.

Thelyn cringed and closed his eyes. He should have told her about it sooner. She should not have heard that from someone else. He sighed and opened his eyes. It was time they talked. Thelyn stood and walked over to where she was laying. He sat down beside her and realized she was crying. He gently put his hand on her shoulder and she flinched.

"It's only me, Jamie," Thelyn said softly.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, but please go away right now," she said.

"No, you are not pushing me away," Thelyn said firmly. "I know why you lied to me today."

"I didn't lie to you," Jamie insisted as she turned to look at him.

"Your rejection was false, so you lied," Thelyn said. "Do you think I don't know my own mind in the matters of love? It is not your place to choose my path for me."

"Don't put this responsibility on me, Thelyn. I am too new at love to think so far into the future," Jamie said seriously.

Thelyn reached down and brushed a damp curl from her forehead. "Then stop trying to take the responsibility, and stop looking into the future," he said softly. "Do you not know how much I love you, Jamie?"

Jamie stared up into his beautiful green eyes and there were tears in them. She could not look at him and deny her feelings. "I love you too, Thelyn. I'm just scared."

"Forget for a moment that I'm an Elf," he said. "What is it you fear?"

"Happiness is for other people, not for me. Whenever something good happens for me, something terrible happens to take it away again."

"So you push it away before it can be lost?" Thelyn asked. "You think you can control your life in this way?"

"It's worked so far," Jamie said.

Thelyn gave her a half frown, "So it is better to make yourself unhappy. This seems wise to you?"

"Well, not when you put it like that," Jamie admitted as she looked away from him.

"You forget something here," Thelyn said. "This time you would hurt someone other than yourself."

"I thought if… we only just met, I didn't think… how did it happen so fast?" Jamie asked as she turned and looked at him.

Thelyn's face was serious and he bent down until his lips were but a breath from hers. "Love is a mystery to all, until it happens," he whispered. "Tell me, is it near midsummer yet?"

"Close enough," she answered breathlessly.

Thelyn's lips captured hers in a soft and gentle caress. It was not demanding, or possessive, but tentative and searching. Jamie's tiny hand delved into his long red hair and Thelyn moaned softly with pleasure. His thumb tenderly caressed her soft cheek as he held her face in his hand. Finally he broke the kiss and looked into her wild hazel eyes.

"Call me boyfriend," Thelyn said huskily, "Until you are ready to call me husband."

"Are you sure?" Jamie asked. "Legolas explained to me…"

"Boyfriend," Thelyn said softly. "Say it."

"Boyfriend," Jamie said with a shy smile. "Thelyn, you are my boyfriend."

Thelyn felt a contented joy wash over him at the sound of her voice uttering those words. "I love you, Jamie, _melamin_," Thelyn said, "My Girlfriend."

"If you two are done making up, dinner's ready," Polodrin called from the fire.

Jamie sat up on her elbows to look at Polodrin who just gave her a big smile and a wink. She instantly blushed and Thelyn just laughed. He was so happy. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head and then stood up.

"Come, sweet, let's go sit by the fire," Thelyn said as he offered his hand to help her up.

Jamie unzipped her sleeping bag and carefully maneuvered around the rocky floor of the cave in her bare feet. The pair sat together by the fire and everyone tried not to look at them, but finally Alcon had to say it.

"Thelyn you're grinning like an idiot," Alcon said with a smirk. "Is all well?"

"Quite," Thelyn said brightly. "What's for dinner?"

Jamie just sat blushing and suddenly everyone laughed, except Nyére. She glanced at the pair and all she could see was a human and an elf. For her the lines of separation were not to be crossed.

Polodrin dished up a plate of stew for Nyére and handed it to her, shaking her from her thoughts.

"My lady Snow, your dinner," he said with a charming smile.

"Snow?" she repeated with a cocked brow.

"Yes, like the princess from the story," Polodrin said lightly.

Thelyn and Jamie were too busy watching each other to notice, but Alcon and Legolas watched the exchange with interest.

"My scruffy lord of the west, how many times must I tell you, I am not a princess?" Nyére asked in annoyance.

"As many as you like, my lady, but I will never believe it. Such rare and humbling beauty could only come from royalty," Polodrin said.

"You waste your charm on me sir," Nyére said. "We have already made peace."

"We have an uneasy peace, dear lady, but I would have a close alliance," he said with a cocked brow and a meaningful smile.

"Alliances are for the west," Nyére said bitterly as she looked across the fire to the pair of turtledoves gazing into each other's eyes. "You are in the east now, lord. Here it is every man for himself."

"It is for myself that I petition," Polodrin said seriously. "Or is your heart already promised to some Elf Lord back in your wood?"

"My heart is not truly your concern," she said quickly. "If you would maintain peace, then maintain the borders."

"Oh, cruel neighbor, how unfriendly," Polodrin said.

Nyére glared at him and then ignored him. She took a bite of her stew and a smirk formed on her face. "You have but one redeeming quality, man of the west," she said. "You can cook."

Polodrin gave her a slight bow. He knew he was wearing her down. It was only a matter of time before his charm conquered the icy heart of Nyére, the Lady Snow. He glanced at Thelyn, wrapped in bliss beside Jamie. In time he too would have the heart of a fair lady. It would be a long chase, but the reward would be even sweeter for the long pursuit.

As dinner concluded, Jamie returned to her bed in the corner. Thelyn followed with his own, but Alcon caught his arm.

_"Where are you going?"_ Alcon asked.

_"Oh, stop it!"_ Thelyn said. _"I was going to have her move closer to the fire, and… stop looking at me like that!"_

Alcon's smirk turned to a grin_. "Let her stay by Nyére, Thelyn. It would be best if you didn't start sleeping beside her… until you're married."_

Thelyn blushed at the implication he was making_. "You know me better than that,"_ Thelyn said bitterly as he laid his blanket back down beside Alcon's.

_"I saw that kiss,"_ Alcon said. _"Watch your step. You will frighten her away again."_

_"You know nothing about it, lord bachelor of the wood,"_ Thelyn said quickly.

_"Ouch, Thelyn,"_ Alcon said in surprise. _"At least I didn't fall for the first maiden I rescued."_

Thelyn's eyes doubled in size at the back handed insult. _"You go too far,"_ Thelyn said angrily.

Alcon realized that was an unkind remark and immediately apologized, _"Sorry. That was unfair."_

_"Forget it,"_ Thelyn said, let's just get to bed.

Thelyn walked over to Jamie and smiled. "There's no need to hide in the corner, come," he said as he gathered her blanket and brought it back over to the fire. He laid it out near Nyére's and within sight of his. "Goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight, Thelyn," she said, and then crawled into the sleeping bag.

Thelyn lay down so that he could see her. Her thick brown curls formed a pillow for her head and golden skin glowed in the firelight. Her eyelids fluttered closed and he smiled. His girlfriend was so beautiful.

* * *

It was still raining when the sky started to lighten with the hidden sunrise. Quickbeam sat by the entrance to the cave while the others were only now beginning to rise. Jamie sat up and smiled when she saw Quickbeam.

"How was it out in the rain all night? Are you cold?" she asked.

"It was refreshing and restful," Quickbeam said. "The rain is a welcome sight to a tree or an Ent."

Jamie smiled. "I should have known you'd be fine."

"Indeed, little singer," he said with a smile. "Now if there are canteens to fill, I shall go down to the river and fill them," he said. "It is rough and swollen today from the rains, not at all safe to get too close."

"That's a good idea, Quickbeam, thank you," Legolas said s he gathered up everyone's canteens.

Quickbeam took all the containers in hand and then waited for Jamie's bottle. She frowned a moment, and then retrieved it for him. There's no way he had a place to brew his Ent draft in this weather. She'd be safe. Anyway, she could cut her hair if she had to.

Quickbeam disappeared into the wood again and everyone broke camp. There was leftover stew for breakfast, and everyone ate there fill. The horses were saddled, packed and ready when Quickbeam returned. Legolas looked at Nyére and she just shrugged.

"Just follow the river," she said. The settlements are all on the eastern side," she said. "In this weather we shouldn't be running into anyone."

Legolas nodded and they headed southwest again along the western shore of the Runnings River. Polodrin rode beside Nyére who tried desperately to ignore his childish flirting. Jamie rode between Thelyn and Alcon, who were both telling stories to make her laugh. Legolas and Quickbeam led the day's march, keeping an eye on the horizon and the far shore. They could see the lights of a settlement, and Legolas kept an eye on it. The river was used for shipping up and down its length. They had yet to see any boats because of the weather, but sooner or later, they would be spotted if they remained so near the banks. The terrain on their right was hilly and bare. The grasses that should be rich and green this time of year were withered and brown. These were the brown lands of Rhovanion. The scorched lands that were destroyed by the darkness of Sauron back in the first age. Far to the south was the destroyed land of Mordor, now just a wasteland. Soon they would come to the end of the Runnings River where it emptied into the Sea of Rhûn. Then they would either have to cross with the ferry, or go all the way around. It was a long journey around, but the ferry might not be safe. Legolas was beginning to trust Nyére a little, but not enough to risk all of their lives. When they reach the ferry, he will have to investigate before he will risk the others on her word.

As they journeyed along the shore, The weather began to let up. The rain slowed to a gentle sprinkle, and the clouds started to clear. Jamie smiled at the bright rainbow that appeared in their path up ahead. She started humming _Over the Rainbow_, from the Wizard of Oz. Thelyn reached over and took her hand.

"Sing it, Jamie, don't just hum. Let's hear the song in your heart," he said.

Legolas took the break in the weather as an opportunity to pick up the pace. As the riders sped up to a canter, Thelyn released her hand and frowned at the luck. Now she would stop singing. But then he heard her from behind him and he dropped back to keep pace beside her where he could hear better.

"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high…" she sang as they headed down the trail.

Her voice seemed to warm them and they increased their pace a little more. Legolas recognized the song as one that Miranda had been known to sing. It was a pleasant memory, and he was delighted to hear it again. Polodrin just tried to keep pace with Nyére who seemed to be trying to lose him. He laughed at the frown on her face every time he caught up. She was trying too hard to dislike him and it was great sport. As the clouds parted, Legolas could tell it was late afternoon. He started to watch for a good or at least fairly safe place to camp. Over the next rise, he halted abruptly and turned back. He stopped the others before they were able to pass the ridge.

"What is it? Polodrin asked with concern.

"You'll never believe this," Legolas said. "But there is a large tent city down there. Their tents are not familiar to me, but there are a lot of them."

"Let me have a look," Nyére said.

She and Legolas dismounted and crept up the hill for a look. Nyére suddenly smiled and then laughed.

"Where is the humor?" Legolas asked.

"Look closer," she said. "Those are your western men," she said. "The tents are so drenched from the rain you cannot read their decoration."

Legolas looked again and felt foolish. They were from Ithilien. He wondered what business would bring them so far east. Legolas and Nyére returned to the others and Legolas gave them the good news.

"We will rest in comfort and safety tonight," Legolas said. "Lord Polodrin's father camps beyond that hill."

Polodrin's eyebrows shot up at the mention of his father. "What brings him out so far?" he asked.

"You can ask him when we get there," Legolas said as he mounted up again. "Let's find out, shall we?"

Jamie just looked at Thelyn who shook his head and shrugged. The drenched and weary company rode over the hill and down to the tents. They'd be certain of a hot meal, a dry bed and a few answers.


	19. Emissary

**Emissary**

Faramir was seated in his tent reading through a map when one of his rangers came in with a message. He looked up and the rider spoke.

"Lord Faramir, there are riders approaching, and there is an Ent with them," he said.

"How many riders?" Faramir asked.

"There are six," the ranger said. "One of them is your son."

Faramir smiled and stood. "I thought as much when you said there was an Ent with them. Their journey has brought them to an unexpected place. Go tell the King and his guest, and I will greet the riders."

"The King has been told," the Ranger said as they exited the tent.

Faramir crossed the camp quickly to meet the approaching riders. Along the way he was joined by Aragorn and a very sober looking dark haired Elf. As the tall Ent came into view from beyond the last tent, the riders rode into the camp. Faramir smiled at his son but waited for the King to speak first.

"Welcome travelers," Aragorn said. "Come and take rest from your journey in harsh weather."

Legolas dismounted and greeted him. "Aragorn, what brings you out so far? Has there been trouble in my absence?"

"Trouble yes, but not for Gondor," Aragorn said. "This is Lord Atanvardo, an emissary from the high Lord Ondollo of the Avari in the distant east. He was sent to find a missing princess."

Legolas looked at the smug elf and greeted him. _"Welcome brother of the East,"_ Legolas said formally as he offered his hand.

Atanvardo just gave him a curt nod and looked past him at the other riders. He had never seen red haired elves before and there were two hooded riders as well. Then he saw the attire of his homeland and walked over to the cloaked rider with an angry expression on his face. He glanced up and recognized her.

_"Your father is most displeased with your disobedience, Lady Nyére,"_ he said evenly. _"I begged his leave to retrieve you, and you have led me here of all places. Will you go to such lengths to escape your destiny?"_

Nyére just looked at him with a bored expression. "Have the courtesy to use the common tongue here, Lord Atanvardo. Do not be rude to your gracious host, the High King of the West," she said, and then feigned a yawn.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow at the exchange and wondered if this emissary had a different agenda than the one he'd presented. "Is this the lady you seek?" Aragorn asked Atanvardo.

"Indeed, yet there is much explaining to be done," he said as he helped her from her horse. "Her party was eight Elves of my country. How she came to travel with this company confounds me."

"What say you, Lady?" Aragorn asked as she removed her hood.

"My own journey fell at the hands of enemies, but I have sworn to aid this company in its journey," Nyére said.

Atanvardo looked annoyed by the news. He glanced at the man that had ridden in with them, and he was staring at him angrily. This man bothered him more than the Elves. There was challenge in his eyes. The man looked at Nyére with definite interest, and Atanvardo was enraged.

_"You have no business making such promises to strangers,"_ Atanvardo said to her under his breath.

Nyére bristled at his arrogant attitude and moved away from him. "You are not my guardian, Lord Boot-licker! I am not yours to command, nor do I yield to your judgments. I do not know what you have told to this King concerning me, but doubtless it was false. Return to your Lord, I will have naught to do with your errand."

"You forget your place!" Atanvardo hissed at her, but Polodrin stepped in between them.

"Lord Emissary, hold your insolence," Polodrin said angrily. "I find your treatment of this lady appalling. If your people all behave this way, it is no wonder she fled your homeland."

Atanvardo stood tall and stepped right up to Polodrin's face, "You know less than nothing, _human_…"

Jamie watched all the male posturing with annoyance. Thelyn and Alcon were standing protectively on either side of her and she stepped forward to put a stop to the brewing fight.

"Enough, both of you!" she said loudly, gaining everyone's attention. Everyone gave her a little room and she addressed the crowd of nobles around her. "All of this is my fault, and I will not have this bickering. I know absolutely nothing about your politics and I don't really care. What I do know is that the King I met is a good guy. I know that the people I travel with would give their lives for each other in a split second. I know that Nyére loves her home enough to risk her life to save it. And I know that you are the most arrogant Elf I've ever met," Jamie added as she looked right at Lord Atanvardo. "Why don't you speak less, and listen more?"

Atanvardo was shocked at the tiny woman's boldness. He looked at Nyére and said, "Who is this little girl?"

"Jamie is the _Taure Lirilla, _the Voice of the Forest," she said heatedly. "Show a little respect for the chosen of the Ents."

"The Voice is a myth," Atanvardo said quickly.

"Whatever," Jamie said as she rolled her eyes. She looked at Aragorn who seemed to be observing the whole argument with laughter in his eyes. "Your majesty, I am pleased to see you again. Is there somewhere I can go to get away from all this happiness?"

Aragorn glanced at Legolas and they both stifled their laughs. "Of course, Lady Jamie," Aragorn said with a smile. "Go with Lord Faramir, he'll get you settled in."

Jamie smiled and grabbed the reins of her horse and went with Faramir. Alcon, Thelyn and Legolas followed, but Polodrin waited for Nyére.

Aragorn waited until the others had left before dealing with his rude emissary. When they were alone, he turned to Lord Atanvardo and confronted him. "I will have your full truth now," he ordered.

"Nyére was not kidnapped, she fled on a fool's errand," he admitted.

"I left in the face of denial and madness," she said angrily. "Father listened to your counsel rather than the wisdom of Pallando. I had no choice but to search on my own. What future is there for our people if our home is destroyed by raiders?"

"No song can heal our land," Atanvardo said coldly. "Return with me now and take your rightful place."

Nyére's face reddened with fury, "Never," she rasped and stormed off toward the camp where the others had gone with Polodrin following her with the horses.

"What is her place?" Aragorn asked.

"She is my betrothed, promised to me from her birth," Atanvardo said. "The age of marriage has come and gone. Her father orders her to return and fulfill her duty as the guiding light of our people… at my side."

Aragorn didn't answer to that comment. He wanted to ponder the situation before he would interfere, one way or the other. He wanted to talk to this princess without her conceited betrothed hanging around. There was obviously much more going on than the rescue of a princess who apparently didn't need rescuing.

* * *

Faramir offered Jamie the privacy of his tent. "Here, Jamie," he said. "I'll give you and the Princess this tent; I'll just grab these papers and leave you to rest."

"I don't want to put you out," Jamie said seriously.

"Not at all, my lady," Faramir said with a smile. "I'll stay with my son while he is here. I am sure to lose him again to your journey on the morrow."

Jamie smiled at the proud smile Faramir had when he spoke of Polodrin. "You'd be very proud of him, if you'd seen him on this trip. He's a very brave, caring and likable man."

Faramir cocked a brow as he gathered up his maps and papers. "My lady favors him?" he asked.

"Actually, she favors me," Thelyn said as he poked his head in the tent flap. "But they are friends."

Faramir laughed, "I wondered which of you would catch her interest. Come cousin, let's find you accommodations."

Faramir and Thelyn left Jamie alone and she spotted a pile of cushions in the corner. She shed her soggy cloak, belt and jacket and plopped down. She smiled at the soft comfort and in a few moments she was dozing.

* * *

"Who was that unpleasant Elf?" Polodrin asked Nyére as they walked away.

"That horrible self important scoundrel is the Elf my father has promised me to," she said angrily. "I would rather have burned in that tree than spend even one moment in his company."

"Is that why you left?" Polodrin asked seriously.

"Not entirely, but it got me out the door," she said. "Please, if you are my friend… stop asking."

Polodrin sighed, "My lady would infuriate him greatly if you showed me a little interest," he ventured mischievously.

Nyére got a wicked smile on her face briefly and cocked her eyebrow thoughtfully. "That would drive him mad," she admitted, but then her face softened and she glanced at Polodrin sadly. "Nay, good man of the west, I could not be so vindictive. It would be unfair to both of you. Go visit with your father and leave me in peace."

Faramir saw them approach and greeted his son with a hug. "Son, it is good to see you well," he said. "You have gained high praise from Jamie. I am pleased."

Polodrin smiled, "Let me introduce you to the fair Lady Nyére, who until today, denied that she was a princess."

Nyére glanced at Polodrin and blushed. "I was traveling alone. I was being cautious," she explained.

"That was wise," Faramir said as he bowed to her. "Yonder tent is for you and Jamie. There are few comforts here, but we will endeavor to make your visit pleasant."

"Then send Atanvardo on his way, and I'll sleep peacefully on a bed of stones," she said bitterly as she headed to her tent.

Faramir looked at Polodrin who was staring after her longingly. When she was far enough out of earshot, Faramir spoke.

"What happened to your interest in Jamie?" Faramir asked.

"She likes an Elf," he said lightly, "And so do I."

Faramir laughed and they left together to visit. It was good to have his son close again, even if it was only for a short visit.

* * *

After the travelers had a chance to rest and change into clean dry clothes, Aragorn sent for Jamie and Nyére. He had a feeling that he would get some answers if he spoke to them without distractions. They arrived at his tent, both dressed in gowns. He smiled to see them both looking rested and comfortable.

"Have you everything you need?" he asked them.

"You are a gracious host, King of the West," Nyére said. "Your men begged forgiveness for having few comforts, and yet we have been given privacy, comfortable accommodations and a hot bath. You surpass our needs with your hospitality. Thank you."

Jamie just nodded in agreement and Aragorn seemed satisfied. He glanced at Jamie first and said, "So you found your purpose here after all."

Jamie smiled, "It was not what I expected, but here I am."

Aragorn nodded and offered the ladies a seat at the table. He sat across from them and called for some refreshments. He looked at Nyére with curiosity.

"Your people have been isolated for many years," he said. "What brings the daughter of the high Lord so far from her country?"

"I came here in search of Jamie, against my father's wishes," she said. "He did not believe that the prophesy of the Voice was true, but I did."

"And what of your Emissary's claim on you?" Aragorn asked.

"I have refused it," she said seriously. "The promise was not of my making, and I cannot honor it."

"And your promise to this company?" he asked.

"I would give my life to honor my promise to Jamie," Nyére said seriously. "Her riders saved my life in the great wood of the north."

"Nyére will lead us through the wilderness to her home, and the last known home of the Entwives," Jamie said. "I have promised to do whatever I can to help her save her home."

"What do you intend to do with me?" Nyére asked.

"Well, I came to help search for a kidnapped princess," he said. "I offered my assistance in good faith to a lost tribe of Elves. But he lied to me, so I am inclined to believe you over him. Your promise to Jamie takes precedence over your father's promise to Lord Atanvardo. He will not be allowed to interfere."

Nyére sighed with relief. "I thank you, your majesty. It is strange to me that I find men like you in this world. It is not so where I am from."

"You and your people are welcome in my realm if you should choose to leave your own. It has been my honor to be an ally to the Elves in the west, but they are leaving these shores in droves. I would be pleased to count the Avari among the friends of Gondor," Aragorn said. "When you return home, speak to your father of my goodwill."

"My father does not count me among his counselors," Nyére said sadly. "But I will speak to him on your behalf, you have my word."

Aragorn smiled. She was the saddest Elf he'd ever encountered. She would speak for him, but perhaps he should go and speak for himself. He was about to speak more on the matter, but one of his men entered with a tray of refreshments.

"Ah, thank you," he said to him and then directed his attention back to the ladies. "I have decided that the dangers of the wilderness are too great for such a small party. It has been a long time since I have traveled; perhaps I am overdue for a little adventure."

Jamie looked at him in surprise, "You want to go with us?"

"Indeed, Jamie, if you will have me. I understand from Legolas that this is your quest, and that you must lead," Aragorn said seriously. "What say you, singer of the quest? Will you have an old man in your company?"

Jamie laughed at his comment about being old. If not for a few gray hairs, you'd swear he was in his late thirties. "If Legolas is going along at his age, I'm sure we can tolerate a King. Join us and welcome," Jamie said. "But I understand it won't be all fun. Are you sure you want to go?"

"I have managed in the outdoors before," Aragorn said with a twinkle in his eye. "I will manage."

Nyére just watched the pair with interest. She was not sure what the King's motives were for coming, and she was suddenly curious. This was going to be a very interesting trip.

* * *

At dinner that evening, the gathering was informal. There were soldiers and rangers relaxing around the fire with the King and his guests. Everyone seemed to be getting along just fine except for one, Lord Atanvardo. He tried to get close to Nyére, but she sat with Jamie and the other Elves… and that man. Then a seat vacated near them and he took it, right beside Nyére.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked her quietly.

"Sitting by a fire and eating in the company of my friends," she said seriously. "Try the stew, it is quite good. Not as good as Lord Polodrin's stew, but passable nonetheless."

Polodrin smiled broadly at the compliment and gave Nyére a slight bow, "I thank you, my lady."

"You dishonor yourself and me with your flagrant disobedience," he said quietly as he leaned closer to her. "You are my lady…" he whispered.

Polodrin had heard enough. He set his plate down, stood and glared down at Atanvardo with fury in his eyes. "I would speak to you in private, Lord Emissary," he said evenly. "Let us retreat to yonder tent."

"I have nothing to say to a man, save perhaps… stay away from Nyére," Atanvardo said lightly.

Polodrin frowned at his continuous malice toward men. He reached down and grabbed Atanvardo's collar and hauled him to his feet. "You misunderstand me, sir. That was not a request," Polodrin said.

Legolas and the twins rose to their feet nervously, but Faramir just shook his head and said, "Watch it son, he is the King's guest."

"I won't hurt him… much," Polodrin said as he released the emissary and the two stood toe to toe glaring at each other.

"Your words are brave," Atanvardo said. "I would be delighted to speak to you in private."

"Leave your weapons here," Legolas said firmly. "It is but a friendly discussion, after all."

Polodrin removed his belt and sword and several daggers that were hidden in his coat and boots. He handed them to Nyére who wordlessly took them. Atanvardo seemed to be even more angered by that. He just dropped his sword, bow and quiver and stormed away, but Nyére called after him.

"Is that all?" she asked, making a mental count of his usual arms.

He never looked back and Nyére quickly caught Polodrin's arm. "He carries a dagger, sometimes in the back of his belt, sometimes in his boot. Beware," she said seriously.

Polodrin gave her a curt nod before following. He would not listen to another insult thrown at his people, his King, or his lady. And in his eyes Nyére was his, not that vile Elf lord's. This insolence needed to be dealt with.

* * *

No sooner had Polodrin entered the tent than he was tackled by Atanvardo. The pair tumbled and rolled until Polodrin was on top of the Elf, holding his wrists.

"How chivalrous of you to announce the beginning of the fight," Polodrin said.

"You meddle in my affairs, human, and I won't have it," Atanvardo said angrily as he shifted and wrestled Polodrin off of him.

The pair rolled again and then broke and quickly got to their feet. They faced each other warily, sizing each other up. Polodrin knew the man was tall and had a good reach. Elves were also usually much stronger than they looked. But anger made an opponent careless, and this Elf was very angry.

"She is not a slave to be traded for your fancy," Polodrin said. "Leave her in peace."

"You want her for yourself," Atanvardo accused as he lunged for him.

Polodrin sidestepped and got in a good blow to the chin, knocking the elf to the ground. "Nyére can make up her own mind about such things. I am her friend and will not tolerate your treatment of her."

Atanvardo got to his feet again and got in a good punch of his own, catching Polodrin across the cheek. Polodrin returned the blow and gave him a good punch to the stomach as well. And so the pair was locked in a battle of fisticuffs when Atanvardo finally decided he'd had enough of the stupid human. He let himself be knocked down and then retrieved his dagger from his boot. But Polodrin had been waiting for such a move and kicked him in the ribs.

Atanvardo dropped the weapon and Polodrin hauled him to his feet by his shirt. "You are the most foolish elf I've ever met," Polodrin said. "You would insult the King in his own camp, mistreat your own princess in front of strangers, and try to kill a prince during a friendly fist fight. You disgust me."

"I would kill any human who would dishonor my lady," Atanvardo said angrily as he jerked away from Polodrin's grip. He reached up and rubbed his aching jaw and looked at the man a moment. He'd been a better fighter than he'd expected. "Stay away from Nyére, or I will finish this fight."

"She prefers my company to yours," Polodrin said. "I treat her with honor, you do not. I will do as I please, and if you try to finish this fight, I'll kill you." And with that, Polodrin turned his back and headed for the exit.

Atanvardo weighed the consequences in a split second and chose his fate. He dove for his dagger, rolled and jumped to his feet. Polodrin turned just in time to block the thrust of the dagger that would have killed him. The pair tumbled through the tent opening and into the open. Aragorn spotted the struggle and ran to stop it.

"Enough! Stop this immediately.

His men also ran to break it up, but Atanvardo was to mad with fury to listen. He was on top of Polodrin and made one last attempt to stab him. Before he could finish the blow, an arrow struck him in the neck, killing him instantly. He slumped over, dropping the weapon.

Everyone suddenly stopped and stared in shock, and then slowly turned to see who had intervened. Nyére was standing there with the bow, still aimed in the direction of the fight. Her eyes were huge, and she looked stunned. She seemed to return to her senses as she looked at the King who was walking toward her.

"He wasn't going to listen," she said shakily. "I didn't think your men were going to stop it in time."

Aragorn had seen the whole thing, and couldn't disagree. He held out his hand for the bow and she gave it to him.

Polodrin pushed the limp Atanvardo aside and ran to Nyére. He stopped a few feet from her and looked at her questioningly.

Nyére just looked at him sadly and said, "Friend, are you well?"

Polodrin ached to hold her, but he stood still and tried to calm his racing heart. "I am well, thanks to you," he said.

"Was it in his boot or in his belt?" she asked.

Aragorn cocked a brow at the question.

"His boot," Polodrin said. "Thanks for the warning."

Nyére turned to the King, "He was an Elf of… strong opinions and weak honor. I submit myself to your judgment in this matter."

"Is there any present who can call her action malicious?" Aragorn asked the gathered crowd.

There was a consensus of shaking heads and '_no's_'.

"No judgment is needed, Lady," Aragorn finally answered. "Go in peace and take your rest."

Nyére gave the King a respectful curtsy and retreated to her tent with Jamie at her side.

Polodrin watched her go even as his father joined him. "What were you thinking?" Faramir asked.

"You let me go, what were you thinking?" Polodrin retorted.

Aragorn interrupted, "I don't care what caused this," Aragorn said. "Clean it up, and see to it that he receives an honorable burial." Then he looked at Legolas who knew what he was going to say.

Legolas just raised a hand to stop the question and joined him. "Polodrin behaved honorably, there is no fault with him in this," Legolas said.

"What exactly was _this_?" Aragorn asked him quietly.

"It was foolish," Polodrin answered for Legolas. "I thought Elves all had honor. Now I see that I was wrong." He glanced at Atanvardo's body and frowned. "What a waste," he added as he stormed away.


	20. Chivalry Do's and Don't's

**Chivalry Do's and Don'ts**

Jamie and Nyére settled in for the evening in silence for a while. They shed their gowns and sat in comfort, wearing their chemises for nightgowns. Jamie didn't know what to say after what she'd seen. She couldn't blame her at all, but it was still shocking. Finally Jamie thought of something to say.

"Why was he so angry?" Jamie asked.

"He saw me as his opportunity for greatness," Nyére said. "My father wanted a son, and did not have one. He favored Atanvardo above all the guards of the wood. My father offered me to him as his bride the very day I was born. From childhood Atanvardo watched over me, keeping me away from everyone save those of my household. He was jealous of even the fancies and friendships of youth. I despised him, and he knew it, and became even more jealous."

"You were a baby, and betrothed?" Jamie asked in surprise. "That's just wrong."

"My mother was caught by raiders while she carried me. She was rescued, but died from her injuries shortly after I was born. With her dying breath she named me…_ Nyére, _sorrow. My father blamed me for her death and for not being a son. And so my name is my fate. In sorrow was I born, and in sorrow have I lived. And when I am gone, sorrow will be gone from my household. Nothing I have ever done pleased my father. That is why I came in search of you. I would restore joy to my home or perish in the search."

"What a horrible story," Jamie said. "I will do what I promised, Nyére. With me you are not sorrow, but a friend. Perhaps you should have a new name."

"What name would you give me, Jamie?" Nyére asked.

Jamie suddenly smiled, "You already have it from Lord Polodrin, Snow White."

Nyére smiled at the memory of his flirting. "That was but a jest," she said.

"I don't think so," Jamie said. "He likes you."

"For a human, he is tolerable," Nyére admitted. "And if you tell him I said that, I will deny it."

"You saved his life," Jamie said seriously. "I do not think he will believe you."

"I honored his offer of friendship above Atanvardo's offer of slavery. What is there to believe?" Nyére asked.

"That you like him, but do not want to admit it," Jamie said.

"So far, the only human I like is you," Nyére said. "And that is not because you are the Taure Lirilla. It is because you have a kind heart. You surprised your friends when you confronted Atanvardo today. I was proud of you."

"He was a real jerk," Jamie said.

"He was one of my people, and I am ashamed to have had to do that," Nyére said sadly. "No matter what the reason."

"I'm sorry," Jamie said. "I was being insensitive."

"No, you were trying to make me feel better," Nyére said with a sigh. "I know the difference."

From outside the tent, they heard someone clear their throat loudly.

"Who is there?" Jamie called.

"Thelyn," he said. "Would you like to go for a walk before you turn in?"

Nyére just rolled her eyes and looked at Jamie with a smirk. "Throw on something and go. He will not make it through the night without seeing you."

Jamie blushed at the comment. "I thought you didn't approve."

"I just slew my betrothed. I have no right to judge anyone, now go," Nyére said.

Jamie smiled and quickly put her gown back on. She thought a walk in the moonlight with Thelyn sounded nice right about now.

* * *

Down by the banks of the river, Thelyn and Jamie walked hand in hand. The river was calmer here, and the night was quiet. Thelyn took in a deep breath and sighed.

"The air is sweet after the rain," he said.

"I love rain," Jamie said. "Even a storm."

"I love you," Thelyn said.

Jamie blushed. Thelyn suddenly stopped and Jamie turned to look into his eyes. He was smiling playfully. "What is permitted for boyfriends and girlfriends? Are we courting or merely… what was it? Dating?"

"I really don't know what you'd call it," Jamie said. "What is appropriate here?"

"I have already crossed the line of what is accepted," Thelyn admitted. "Your age forbids me from pursuing you and yet her I am."

"You haven't done anything but hold my hand," Jamie said.

"I kissed you," he said.

"A very innocent kiss," Jamie said, "You can't count that as being scandalous or anything. Everyone was watching."

"There is no one watching now," he said as he looked into her eyes. "And I would kiss you properly, if you allow it, but I promise you it is wrong of me to ask it."

Jamie had never been kissed, except for the little peck he'd given her in the cave. The thought of him kissing her _properly_ was too inviting for words. She stepped closer and he pulled her into his arms and held her close. "If kissing you is wrong, I don't want to be right," she said.

Thelyn looked down at her sweet and trusting face and knew this was wrong. If he kissed her now, he was breaking his promise to her and himself. He closed his eyes and groaned. "No, my lady," he said as he released her. "I honor you too much to break my word. When you are of age to court, then I will kiss you, and not before."

He once again took her hand and led her up the bank to camp where he found Aragorn and Faramir lounging by the fire, smoking. Aragorn cocked a brow at him with an annoyed look on his face, and Thelyn just cringed. Thelyn led Jamie to her tent and then gave her a bow.

"Thank you my lady for your sweet company. Goodnight, and rest well," Thelyn said.

Jamie felt a little confused by the sudden formality, but chalked it up to chivalry. "Goodnight," she said with a shy smile and disappeared into her tent.

Thelyn sighed and turned back to the fire where Aragorn just frowned and beckoned him over. Thelyn hung his head as he walked over and joined them. There was a lecture coming, he could feel it.

"So, Thelyn, what possessed you to walk with Jamie out of sight of the camp?" Aragorn asked.

"I sought a moment of privacy with her," Thelyn admitted. "Nothing happened."

"That would be hard to prove, since you were alone," Faramir said lightly, "With a lady too young to be courting."

"Yes," Aragorn agreed. "Perhaps it is good that I will be going with you tomorrow. Jamie needs a chaperone."

"Legolas has taken that role," Thelyn said.

"And I see that he has failed to put a stop to your attentions," Aragorn said. "I have some experience in tempering courtship. Your mother and father needed a chaperone as well, for a while."

Thelyn smirked at the thought. "Father would never have…"

"I knew that," Aragorn said. "Just as I believe you would never behave dishonorably. But it does not look honorable to take her alone in the wilderness. A stolen kiss at her age would be considered…"

"Scandalous, yes, I know," Thelyn said with a sigh. "You are right."

"Go on, wild nephew," Aragorn said with a smirk as he shook his head. "Get some rest. I will not lecture you on this matter anymore. You know what you must do."

Thelyn nodded somberly. Uncle Aragorn didn't have to say it, the unspoken order was clear. Thelyn would have to keep his distance until Aragorn allowed Jamie to court. There was no choice in the matter, it was settled. He went to his tent and plopped down on his blanket beside his brother and Polodrin.

"What's wrong?" Alcon asked when he saw Thelyn's expression.

"Uncle Aragorn is going with us tomorrow," Thelyn said.

"What's wrong with that?" Polodrin asked.

"He has forbidden me to court Jamie," he said sadly.

"You knew you were rushing things," Polodrin said. "She isn't quite old enough yet."

"Oh, this from the man who accosted her in my kitchen," Thelyn said in annoyance.

"I didn't accost her," Polodrin said defensively.

"Oh, enough both of you," Alcon said and then looked at Thelyn. "He didn't say never only later."

"Yes, that would sum it up," Thelyn said.

"She will still be yours when the time is right," Alcon said encouragingly.

Thelyn gave half a frown and lay down, staring up at the ceiling. "Every moment until then will feel like an eternity."

Polodrin rolled his eyes at the lovesick Elf. "What is it with Elves in love? They seem to think that they are the only ones who feel so deeply."

"Shut up, Polodrin," Thelyn said as he glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "Or I will tell Nyére about the longing looks you give her whenever her back is turned."

Polodrin's mouth snapped shut and he glared at Thelyn in annoyance. There was silence in the tent after that.

* * *

"How was your walk?" Nyére asked Jamie when she returned. "Did he kiss you under the stars?"

"No," Jamie said dreamily. "He promised he would not kiss me until I am seventeen."

Nyére smiled despite her dislike of the relationship. Jamie was just a child in love. Nyére had loved someone once, and lost him. Love and sorrow do not mix. Nyére found herself hoping that Jamie's love turned out happier than hers, even with an Elf. Love is a good thing, and there is not enough of it in the world.

"Get some rest, Taure Lirilla," Nyére said with a smile. "Tomorrow is one day closer to seventeen."

Jamie smiled and packed her gown away. She slipped into her sleeping bag and sighed happily. "He isn't like anyone I've ever known," she said.

"No, Jamie, he's an Elf, and they are different than men," Nyére said seriously. "You have no idea how fortunate you are to have him."

"Yes I do," Jamie said as she closed her eyes and snuggled down into her sleeping bag. Jamie knew a good thing when she saw it. Thelyn was the real deal. She just wanted to be worthy of him. Then Jamie was struck with another thought and her eyes flew open and she looked at Nyére seriously.

"Men and Elves are different, but men have good qualities too," Jamie said seriously. "You should think about that the next time you see Polodrin. I have seen good and bad men. Polodrin is a good one."

Nyére met her gaze with an unreadable expression. "Go to sleep, Jamie," she said.

Jamie just smiled and closed her eyes.

Nyére rolled to her back and stared up at the tent ceiling thoughtfully. He'd defended her honor, nearly to the death. How could she still hold that wall of separation between them? Why should she try so hard to maintain her belief in the evil of all men? She could see now that it was not true. Polodrin behaved with more honor than she had ever seen among even her own people. And this King accepted her at her word even in the face of what could have been perceived as treachery. Polodrin offered her the hand of friendship and she accepted with reservations. It was time she started treating him with the courtesy he showed her. It was the least she could do for a man who offered her sincere friendship.

* * *

The next morning there was a bustle of activity as Faramir directed the packing up of the camp. With the lost princess now found, there was no reason to stay so far from the safety of their borders. Aragorn was busy directing the packing of provisions and choosing who was to go with him. Legolas joined him by the horses and greeted him.

"So, how many riders are you bringing?" Legolas asked.

"Just a few," Aragorn said. "A large force would be misinterpreted as a challenge."

"It would indeed, especially considering who you are," Legolas said.

"We will not be carrying banners, or wearing royal colors," Aragorn said. "We are just travelers."

"That is wise," Legolas said. "I find myself curious about just one thing."

"What is that?" Aragorn asked.

"I wonder if you are going to establish a friendship with the Avari or to relive the journey of the fellowship," Legolas said knowingly.

Aragorn looked at him seriously, "Jamie is not Miranda."

"No, Aragorn, she isn't," Legolas said. "She is just as gifted, but she is more fragile."

"I believe it," Aragorn said. "That in itself is reason enough for me to go."

"Then I am glad to have you with us," Legolas said.

"Yes, she needs a chaperone," Aragorn added with a cocked brow.

"Yes, I heard about your talk with Thelyn," Legolas said. "He is sulking."

"He'll get over it. She won't be sixteen forever," Aragorn said.

"No, she'll be seventeen far too soon for my comfort. Midsummer marks it," Legolas said.

"Then let's get going with this Quest," Aragorn said. "I don't want to be chaperoning them forever."

* * *

The riders gathered, and Quickbeam rejoined them. Now the company was ten strong, including the addition of Aragorn, and two of his most trusted Rangers, Bergo and Fretho. Faramir and his company gathered for their journey west while Aragorn joined Jamie's party.

Jamie saw him approaching and gave him a smile. "Is this everyone now?" she asked him.

"Yes," Aragorn said. "And we await your lead."

"Then I differ to my guide," Jamie said as she looked at Nyére. "Follow the river?" she asked.

"For the better part of the day," Nyére said. "Then we will come to the ferry, and can cross there, so long as the same men control it as before."

"We will deal with that when we get there," Aragorn said. "Lead on then."

Nyére gave the King a nod and turned south along the river again. Faramir rode over to them and gave his son a smile.

"So long, father," Polodrin said.

Faramir smiled and then looked at Aragorn. "Look after my son," he said.

Aragorn smiled, "Look after my country."

They shared a laugh and the two companies were parted.

Beside Nyére rode Aragorn and Legolas. Behind them rode Polodrin and Bergo and Fretho, and bringing up the rear were Jamie and the twins with Quickbeam following.

Jamie could tell something was bothering Thelyn, but she didn't know what it was. She smiled at him and he gave her a smile in return but his eyes were full of sadness.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I am forbidden to court you until the King thinks you are ready," Thelyn said.

Jamie furrowed her brow, "What business is it of his?" she asked.

"You are in his care," Thelyn said. "It is right that he protect your virtue and reputation until you are of age. I did not dispute him in this matter."

"I can sure dispute it," Jamie said as she glared at the back of Aragorn.

"No," Thelyn said. "Don't."

Jamie looked at him in surprise, "Why not?"

"Because my lady, you are worth waiting for. I will court you honorably and have your trust and respect. He is right, you are not ready," Thelyn said. "I will be your friend, but that is all until I have his permission."

Jamie looked at Alcon, "I don't get this."

"That you do not understand is proof that you are not ready," Alcon said. "Don't worry, we're still here."

"As babysitters," Jamie said bitterly. So much for the perfect boyfriend. Now he was just a guardian again. Damn these Elves and their rigid scruples. She wanted to be held, not guarded. This was just not fair. Just when she got used to the idea of being happy, it was taken away. She should never have let him make up with her in the cave. It would have been better to have stood firm than to feel like she did right now.

The rest of the day they rode in silence. Jamie was obviously in a black mood, but Thelyn knew he wouldn't help by talking to her. He couldn't blame her for being angry. He'd promised her happiness, and that she could trust him. Now he had to pull away from her when she needed him. It was cruel, and he knew it. She simply didn't understand their ways.

Jamie dropped back and rode by Quickbeam. He was the one person in their company she felt most at ease with, and yet he was the one they saw the least. Whenever they camped, he would go off alone to rest in the cover of a handful of trees. She understood that Ents were solitary beings, often living alone, but she felt he must still get lonely.

"How are you today?" she asked him.

"Hoom-hum, well," he said lightly. "The earth is soft and moist form the rain, and there are clear skies."

"Don't you get lonely at night?" she asked.

"The stars are my companions and the moon is my joy," he said. "I am content with solitude at twilight."

Jamie pondered the poetry of his words and smiled. Ents were amazing and she wished she had such a calm and pleasant nature. They were at peace with the simplest of pleasures. She decided she couldn't dwell on her own petty problems any longer. If she wasn't old enough to date then so be it. She could deal with that. In fact, it simplified her life quite a bit. Now she didn't have to worry about anything but finding the Entwives. She sighed and smiled now that her mind was made up. Yes, this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	21. Ferryman

**Ferryman**

It was dusk when they reached the ferry at the end of the Runnings River where it emptied into the Sea of Rhûn. It was a long crossing, and the current was unpredictable and treacherous. Nyére seemed relieved by the rapidly approaching darkness.

"Night comes to conceal our crossing," she said to Aragorn. "That is most timely."

"What manner of men control that harbor?" Aragorn asked her as he strained his eyes to see it across the mouth of the River.

"Evil men," Nyére said. "We ran into one of their chiefs farther up the river. We can avoid them if we are cautious and travel through the wood."

"What about patrols?" Legolas asked.

"There will be some," she admitted.

"What about our ferryman?" Aragorn asked.

"He is only concerned with his own welfare," Nyére said. "He will not deny us passage, but if questioned he will tell them he has seen us."

Aragorn pondered the best way to meet him. "Everyone draw your hoods and cover your weapons as much as possible. Don't let him see the elves, or the women," Aragorn said. "If he is wise, he will accept our money and ask no questions."

"What about Quickbeam?" Jamie asked as she rode over to them. "He sort of stands out, and it doesn't look like there's room for him on the ferry."

Aragorn and Legolas looked at the tree sized Ent and frowned. "What do you suggest, Quickbeam?" Aragorn asked.

"I will cross upstream," he said. "There was a place that looked good to me. I will join you in the forest after you cross."

Jamie didn't like the idea of being separated. "Are you sure? You didn't make any friends the other day by the falls. If they find you alone…"

"I am able to take care of myself," Quickbeam answered her quickly. "Tree cutters are of little concern to me. I will not fail to join you in the wood." Quickbeam looked at Aragorn and just said, "I will leave the Taure Lirilla in your care until I rejoin you." And with that he backtracked up the trail and disappeared over the hill.

"Don't worry about him, Jamie," Legolas said. "He's a couple ages older than I am. He'll be fine."

Jamie just looked down at the ferry. It was just an oversized raft with railings around it. It seemed to be hooked up to a large rope than ran across the river to a dock on the opposite shore. She didn't like the look of it at all. Aragorn told everyone to cover up, and they rode down to the ferry dock. There was a small thatched roof cottage beside the boarding dock.

As they approached, the ferryman came out of the cottage to meet them. He was an old and weathered looking man, thin, but sturdy looking. His hair was long, gray and stringy, and he had a foo-man-shoo mustache with a goatee. Jamie immediately thought he looked creepy. He put her in mind of the ferryman over the River Styx in Greek mythology. She watched nervously as Aragorn haggled for their crossing.

"What price for horse and rider?" Aragorn asked casually.

"What is your business across the river?" the ferryman asked.

"Our business is our own," Aragorn said quickly. "Are you a ferryman or a watchman? Have you an interest in our gold or not?"

"Understand, stranger, my position is delicate. I live amongst many enemies who allow me to conduct my business in peace only at their whim. I would know who I am dealing with before I upset the wrong people with my aid," the ferryman said.

"Peace Ferryman!" Nyére said as she rode forward. "You are dealing with the friends of the Avari."

"Not all Avari are my friends, woman. The last I met was most unpleasant," the ferryman said in annoyance.

"He is slain, and will trouble you no more," Nyére said quietly.

"Tell me, who is the warrior that kindly rid the land of that arrogant Elf?" the Ferryman asked with a smirk on his face.

Nyére lowered her hood and glared at him, "I am."

"Ah, Lady of the wood," the ferryman said with a smile. "Why did you not show yourself sooner? I will grant your passage."

"What price, ferryman?" Nyére asked.

"Your companion's offering of gold will suffice, one coin per horse, the riders are free," he said. "But stay clear of the settlement. Endrion is scouring the countryside for blood. Now that I see you here, I think perhaps it is yours that he seeks."

The ferryman lowered the ramp to his ferry and the riders dismounted. Each one led their horse onto the raft like ferry, but Jamie hesitated. Thelyn gave his reins to Alcon and went to her.

"It is a short crossing," he said softly as he took Starsong's reins. "Come."

Jamie's expression quickly changed from uncertainty to determination. She took the reins and looked at Thelyn levelly. "You go on; I'm fine on my own."

Thelyn was taken back by her sudden rejection of his comfort. He boarded the ferry completely dumbfounded and hurt. Jamie led her horse onto the deck. Thelyn just stood by the railing and frowned at the water.

The ferryman closed the gate. He let loose the lines, and the ferry was off on its short journey across the river. Aragorn and Polodrin helped pull the raft along the rope to speed up the crossing. The longer they were out in the open, the more opportunity to draw attention.

On the other side, Jamie couldn't get off the ferry fast enough. She was on shore and mounted up before half of them caught up to her. Thelyn knew she'd been terrified the whole time, and it worried him that she would push him away.

With everyone on shore and back in the saddle, Nyére pointed to the trail they would follow. "There," she said, "but this is not a safe or easy road. We must beware of Trolls and Goblins as well as Endrion's men."

"You are full of good news today, Lady Snow," Polodrin said with a smirk.

"Indeed," she retorted with a cocked brow, "And it gets better. Beyond the wood is a desert. It will take three days to cross, and it is four to the first water beyond the wood."

"Let's get off this road and find a place to camp," Aragorn said.

They continued into the cover of the wood, and Jamie was struck by its deafening silence. The trees did not whisper to her here, and she felt strangely cold and isolated. They followed the trail to a small open area by a stream and made their camp. Jamie sat alone and listened for any signs of life from the trees. She wished Quickbeam was here, and she couldn't wait for him to join them.

Aragorn and Polodrin went hunting and returned with a couple of rabbits and a quail. Polodrin went to work making his stew and everyone sat around the fire and visited. Jamie tried to be sociable but there was a knot in her stomach and a feeling of dread that she could not shake. She left the fire and headed for the stream to wash for dinner. Perhaps the cool water would refresh her and help her to relax. It wasn't far from the protective circle of the firelight, but Aragorn cocked a brow when she was scarcely five feet away.

"Stay close," he said.

Jamie frowned in annoyance but pasted a smile on her face before she turned around. "Just wanted to wash my hands in the stream," she said. "It's right there."

Aragorn gave her a nod and then turned back to answer a question.

Jamie sighed and left them for the cool and inviting water. She knelt down and splashed a little on her face. It was as cool as she'd thought. She closed her eyes and splashed her face again. Suddenly, she was covered in a big blanket or something and grabbed by several pairs of hands.

"Hey-mfff!" she tried to cry out but was unsuccessful.

She felt herself lifted up and thrown over someone's shoulders. As she was carried at a full run away from the camp, she heard the angry cries of her companions and the sounds of metal on metal. But it was quickly growing faint. Her captor stopped and she was tossed over the back of a horse. The horn of the saddle dug into her stomach painfully and the rider mounted up behind her.

"Scream if you wish," he said sneeringly. "You are mine now."

"I would not give you the satisfaction of screaming!" Jamie hissed at him angrily.

He laughed at her bluster, "Oh, I will have satisfaction from you," he said. "And I promise, I can make you scream."

The horse suddenly broke into a full gallop and Jamie thought she was going to be sick. She wasn't sure if it was the discomfort of the wild ride, or the fear of what would happen to her when they stopped. One thing was certain, she was alone for the first time since she fell into that river, and she was terrified.

* * *

There were nearly two dozen Easterlings swarming the camp. The Elves were skillful with their bows and took out nearly ten before they were close enough for swords. Aragorn, Polodrin and the two rangers dispatched nearly a dozen between them, and the rest fled into the woods. When the battle was over, Aragorn took stock of the damage.

"Is anyone hurt?" he asked between ragged breaths.

Nyére was the first to speak up, "They took Jamie she said in panic. I saw Endrion take her when they rushed us."

Thelyn didn't wait for the discussion; he just turned and ran to his horse. Legolas caught him before he could mount up.

"Wait for Aragorn," Legolas said.

Thelyn looked at Aragorn and said, "Do not ask me to wait."

Aragorn felt sick to his stomach. Jamie was helpless and in the hands of evil men. He should have told her to stay by the fire, or went with her. "I will not ask you to wait, I will go with you." He looked at his Rangers and just said, "Mount up."

Legolas hopped onto his horse and looked at Aragorn, "I saw Endrion look at her by the river. There is evil in him, and he will harm her. I'm going with you."

Alcon mounted up as well, and Aragorn just turned to Polodrin, "You two stay here and wait for the Ent. I do not think they will return. They have their prize." And with that the riders took off in the direction that Endrion had gone.

* * *

Jamie woke up and found herself bound hand and foot in a hole. It was four feet across and five feet deep. There were bits of rotten food and bones in it, and it smelled foul. She could hear the revelry of the men and saw the glow of their fire on the trees above. They were not far, but they weren't that close, either. She tried to sit up, and realized she ached from head to toe. The throbbing in her head threatened to make her pass out again and she forced herself to shut out the pain. She needed to see where she was. She was not much taller than the hole she was in, only a few inches. She managed to stand, and she carefully stood on her tip toes and peeked out of the hole. Across an open area was a large campfire surrounded by more than a dozen men. They were eating and drinking and telling stories. Jamie recognized the outfits; they were like the Easterlings that Quickbeam had punted into the river. Jamie smiled at the memory. She could use a pissed off Ent right now. Then she saw him, that Endrion guy. Damn, that was him. He was the one who must have taken her.

She felt nauseous. You hear about rape in the news and you think, 'how awful for her,' but then you go on with your day and forget about it. It's a whole different story when the girl is you. Jamie felt dizzy and quickly sat down again. God, there were at least a dozen if not more. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them close. The ropes were tight, and her fingers were numb. She looked up at the stars and all she could think was that she'd rather be dead than have them touch her.

"So when does the sport begin, Endrion? Bring out the wench and let us see her," one of the men said loudly.

Endrion got to his feet quickly and faced the anxious man angrily, "This prize is mine! I am lord here, besides, I earned her with that swim. Go and find your own amusement."

Jamie just cringed. As the evening wore on they became rowdier. She racked her brain for a plan. She had to get away. Then she remembered the dagger that Polodrin had given her. She searched around her belt for it and then she heard a laugh above her,

Endrion stood holding her dagger with a smile on his face, "Looking for this?"

"As a matter of fact, I was," she said.

"I am not so foolish as to leave you armed," he said. "It was a pleasure searching you for hidden weapons."

"You are a pig," she said angrily.

"I am a Chief, and I get what I want," Endrion said seriously. "What are you doing in the company of the Elves?"

"Traveling," she said.

"Do not treat me as a fool," he said. "I would know your business in my territory. If you cooperate with me, it might go well for you. I am not so terrible. You may find me very gracious if you are but a little friendly."

"The only grace I wish from you is my freedom," she said.

"That I will not grant," he said flatly. "Your purpose, woman, I grow impatient."

"We were merely passing through and meant no harm to anyone along the way," she said.

"But there was harm, was there not? Your great tree sent me on a soggy trip," he said with angry fire in his eyes.

"You were threatening us, and you cut the trees. He's protective of his friends and the trees," Jamie said.

"Well, you are mine now," he said with a wicked smile. "I'll wager your skin is softer than goose down, and your mouth as sweet as honey."

"They will come for me," Jamie said.

"They have the princess," he said. "Why would they risk her safety to retrieve a peasant wench?"

Jamie went pale at his words. That was all she was here, a nameless peasant wench to be this horrible man's drunken tryst. She knew they would rescue her eventually, if they could. She needed to stall him as long as possible. She had to keep him talking.

"They value people of all stations," she said. "Your intentions were clear before. They would not leave me to your mistreatment. If you release me unharmed, they may let you live."

"You speak highly of yourself, little one," Endrion said. "What is so valuable about you?"

"I can sing a little," she said quietly.

Endrion smiled, "Then sing for us, and perhaps I will be gentle with you later."

He reached down and grabbed her coat by the collar and hauled her out of the hole. The men by the fire cheered when they saw her. Endrion had a firm hold on her arms to keep her from falling and he looked down at her with lust in his eyes.

"I love a good song," he said and then bent down by her ear and whispered. "It feeds the passion..." He licked the nape of her neck, and Jamie gagged. "Later, little one," he said and then bent down and cut the ropes at her feet. "Run, and I will give you to my men. I doubt you would live through it. Few have," he said sternly.

"Yes, go ahead and run," someone shouted.

Jamie's body hurt and her throat was dry. Endrion shoved her closer to the fire, looked at her and said, "Sing!"

Jamie tried to shut out everything and think of a song. The men sat there leering at her hungrily and she felt the bile rise in her throat. Finally, she forced herself to close her eyes, and the song came to her. She took a deep breath, and started to sing.

_Hello darkness, my old friend,  
I've come to talk with you again,  
Because a vision softly creeping,  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping,  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence._

In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone,  
'neath the halo of a street lamp,  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of  
A neon light  
That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence.

And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more.  
People talking without speaking,  
People hearing without listening,  
People writing songs that voices never share  
And no one dared  
Disturb the sound of silence.

"fools" said I, " you do not know  
Silence like a cancer grows.  
Hear my words that I might teach you,  
Take my arms that I might reach you."  
But my words like silent raindrops fell,  
And echoed  
In the wells of silence

And the people bowed and prayed  
To the neon god they made.  
And the sign flashed out its warning,  
In the words that it was forming.  
And the signs said, the words of the prophets  
Are written on the subway walls  
And tenement halls.  
And whisper'd in the sounds of silence

_(Simon and Garfunkle)_

There was dead silence in the camp and Jamie stood, shaking from fear as she opened her eyes. The men looked at her curiously and Endrion stared in disbelief. Jamie slowly turned and looked up at him and there was tenderness in his eyes rather than lust.

"Woman, you are no peasant. No man will harm you," he said softly. "You will be my lady."

Jamie knew the time had come, and she wouldn't be able to stall anymore. But then the ground began to shake, and the forest around them seemed to roar…

* * *

Aragorn stopped to read the trail, and he was frustrated trying to track in the darkness. They'd been searching for a couple of hours and he knew it was a lost cause. He looked at Thelyn who looked ill. He'd seen that look before on his father's face many times. The Elf loved her, it was obvious. Aragorn just hoped they would get to her in time.

There was a rustle in the trees, and Aragorn jumped back on his horse and prepared to meet the approaching foes. But it was only Quickbeam that came into sight.

"Where is the Taure Lirilla?" he demanded, almost angrily.

"She was taken, and we are giving chase," Aragorn said.

Quickbeam gave a snort and headed into the wood behind them, "Then follow me, the trees are awakening, she is singing."

Quickbeam marched through the wood quickly following the whispers of the trees. In his ears it was like screams of anguish, begging him to hurry. His footsteps continued to gain speed until he heard her voice. The riders were right behind him. He was satisfied that they had found the right place.

Quickbeam burst out of the trees and the men scattered in terror. He saw Jamie standing beside the tree cutter, who quickly grabbed her by the hair and used her as a shield.

"I'll kill her, so get back," he ordered as he placed a dagger at her throat. Quickbeam stood still, and waited for his opportunity.

The riders filed out of the wood and formed a circle around the cornered Endrion. His men had fled, and he was alone, but he had Jamie, so they were cautious. Legolas and the twins had their arrows trained on him, but waited for Aragorn.

"You are beaten, Endrion, release her," Legolas said heatedly.

Jamie felt the dagger pressed more firmly against her throat and she took in a sharp breath.

"I can silence this songbird forever," Endrion said menacingly. "Back away!"

"And I will not kill you when you do," Thelyn said angrily. "I will torture you slowly until you beg for death!"

"Peace, Thelyn!" Aragorn said and then turned to Endrion. "Your moment of grace is slipping away, Endrion, so think carefully before you answer. What do you know of the King of the west?"

Endrion looked at Aragorn with interest. "Who are you?"

"I am Elessar," he said firmly. "I protect my own."

Endrion went pale. His death was certain. "Then my little one is not a peasant?" he whispered in her ear. He looked back at Aragorn and just said, "Make it quick." He dropped the dagger and shoved Jamie away from him. In a split second he had three arrows in his chest and fell back dead. Thelyn was off his horse at her side immediately.

"Jamie, my sweet, did he hurt you?" he asked as he helped her sit up and started untying her hands. Jamie was as white as a sheet, and in shock. She didn't speak, and Thelyn panicked. He looked at Aragorn who had joined them and weakly asked, "Uncle?"

Aragorn picked Jamie up and carried her to his horse. He was afraid to ask her what happened just yet. Legolas wrapped her in a blanket and helped him mount up. Aragorn cradled her in front of him protectively. She needed rest and care. He turned into the wood and headed back to their camp.

Thelyn kept pace beside him and stared at her. She'd fallen asleep, and he ached to be the one holding her. He wanted to go back and kill Endrion again for touching his Jamie.


	22. Suck It Up

**Suck It Up**

Jamie dozed on the trip back to camp. She knew she was safe now, and the relief allowed her exhaustion to take over. In the protective arms of the King, she dreamed of old memories.

_Jamie sat on the floor in front of the couch while her mother tortured her with a hairbrush. She was drunk and impatient so she wasn't even trying to be careful as she detangled the four-year-old's hair. Jamie just bawled._

_"Shut up, Jamie!" he mother yelled angrily. "If you want long hair you better learn to suck it up!"_

_"It hurts," Jamie whined between sobs._

_"Life hurts, little girl!" her mother said angrily. "Babies don't make it in this world. You better learn to suck it up. No one likes a crybaby."_

* * *

Polodrin and Nyére took on the less than pleasant task of removing the fallen enemies from their campsite. They heaped the carcasses together across the stream in a small ring of trees. Then there was little to do save wait for the others to return. Polodrin paced the camp nervously. He was not accustomed to waiting when there was a fight. He understood the need to keep Nyére safe, but Jamie needed them. He would not be able to rest until he knew she was alright.

"Sit down, Lord Polodrin," Nyére said. "You are making me nervous."

Polodrin sat down and sighed, "Don't worry, they will find her."

Nyére looked at him seriously, "But will they find her in time?" Nyére was well aware of the danger to Jamie in the custody of such men. Her mother was taken and suffered fatal injuries from the ordeal. Nyére remembered her own traumatic kidnapping and cringed at the thought.

"They will reach her in time," Polodrin said firmly, trying to make himself believe it.

"You are more confident than I, man of the west. I worry for her. It will be hard to recover from such and ordeal whether they violate her or not. She is too soft hearted."

"My lady speaks with the voice of experience," Polodrin said. "It saddens me to think that you have been hurt thus."

"I was quite young, and was rescued before any physical harm was done. That day had been the one time in my life I was grateful to see Atanvardo. But I still bear the scars, and it was a long time before I could tolerate even the most innocent touch."

"It is at this moment that I begin to understand why you hate men so," Polodrin said. "I would take this pain from you if I could."

"I hated all men, Lord of the west, until I met you," she said softly as she looked into his eyes. "I can see now there are a few that are worthy of trust."

Polodrin gazed at her with admiration and tenderness. She tried very hard to appear strong, but she was still a delicate lady. "Lady Snow, I would have you look on me with favor," he said.

"I look on you as a friend, and few there are that have that title from me," she said with a slight quiver in her voice.

"Do you still hate to be touched?" he whispered softly as he reached a hand out and held it a mere inch from her cheek.

"I am recovered," she answered softly.

He never took his eyes from hers as he gently brushed her soft white cheek with his fingertips. He was surprised when she closed her eyes and sighed at his touch. He tenderly took her face in his hands and drew her closer. She trustingly kept her eyes closed and he hesitantly brushed his lips over hers.

The caress of his lips was so soft and brief she thought she must have imagined it. She opened her eyes and looked at him questioningly. There was affection in his eyes as he gazed at her and she was confused.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"My beautiful Lady Snow, are you so blind to the ways of men that you cannot see love in this man's eyes?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

She looked at him seriously. "I can offer you only friendship," she said.

"I will take what is offered," he said as he released her. "But my heart is laid at your feet if you should change your mind."

"Men are strange creatures to risk so much," she said. "Are you not afraid that I will treat you cruelly and break your offered heart?"

"No, Lady," Polodrin said as he sat back and stoked the campfire. "You are my friend and I trust you. I will not ask again, but if you return my love, I will love you more deeply and show you more honor than any living Elf."

Nyére was completely stunned by his confession. She didn't know what to say. She searched the crackling flames of the fire for the words to tell him she couldn't love him. It was an impossible choice for her. Even if her feelings were the same, she doomed herself if she chose him. Her father would disown her completely and she would be cut off from her people. But she did not want to hurt this man who had shown her the good that was still in the world of men. She sighed deeply and was about to speak when there was a rustling in the trees.

Polodrin leapt to his feet and drew his sword, but then Aragorn came into sight with a bundle in his arms. Nyére ran to meet him.

"Was she…?" Nyére asked.

"It did not appear so, but she has not spoken since we found her," Aragorn said.

The rest of the riders came into the clearing followed by an annoyed Quickbeam. Aragorn gave his burden to Legolas and dismounted, but Quickbeam spoke up.

"I will take her," Quickbeam said as he reached down and gently lifted Jamie's sleeping form from Legolas' arms.

"She needs care," Aragorn insisted.

"The princess may see to it," Quickbeam said as he carried her a short distance from the camp by the stream.

Nyére followed and when Quickbeam laid her down she tried to wake the sleeping girl. "Jamie? Jamie, where do you hurt?" she asked.

Jamie stirred and then groaned, "All over. They tossed me around like a sack of potatoes."

Nyére was going to take a look, but paused and looked at the camp. There was no privacy here. She looked up at Quickbeam who understood immediately and sat down between them and the camp. His large form made a perfect shield.

Nyére helped Jamie remove her coat and boots. She barely brushed against her ribs and Jamie flinched.

"I better have a look at that," Nyére said. She opened Jamie's shirt and could already see the bruises forming. She was furious. "What did they do?" she asked as calmly as she could manage.

"Nothing… invasive," Jamie said with a blush. "I think this happened on the ride to their camp. I was draped over his saddle horn, and it hurt with every step."

Nyére closed her eyes and sighed with relief. She had not been beaten or raped. It was small consolation, but it was comforting. "Anything else?" she asked.

"No," Jamie said quietly. "That bastard Endrion… he was disgusting. I feel soiled, and all he did was look at me and make threats."

"Do not feel ashamed, Jamie. Such men are beneath you. Bathe here in privacy, and I will return with fresh clothes for you and then bind those ribs," Nyére said, and then left Jamie to clean up.

Jamie glanced up at Quickbeam, but his back was turned. She wondered briefly if she should worry over modesty in front of a talking tree. After all, she was in a forest, and all the trees could talk to her. She looked down at the bruises and tried not to cry. There was a definite handprint in her side where he had carried her. She bit her lip and tried not to vomit. She took off her clothes, unbraided her hair and washed in the stream. The water was cold, but she didn't care. She needed to get his hand prints off, and god, he'd licked her. If she lived to be a hundred years old she'd never forget the humiliation of that filthy pig licking her! Jamie stopped feeling sorry for herself in that moment. She was absolutely pissed.

_"Suck it up!"_ her mother always said_. "Babies don't make it in this world!"_

All right, mother, Jamie thought. I'm not a baby, and I can deal with this. Nothing happened. My friends found me, and I'm fine. Suck it up, Jamie, suck it up!

* * *

Aragorn and the men waited impatiently while Nyére tended to Jamie. The stew was hot, but no one felt much like eating. Thelyn stared across the camp to where Quickbeam sat to shield the ladies from their worried stares. Finally Nyére came back, and everyone held their breath and waited for the news. Her expression was grave, and no one had the heart to ask. They feared the worst. Only Aragorn had the nerve to voice the question.

"Did they…?" Aragorn asked, but Nyére interrupted before he could finish.

"Her virtue is in tact, but she is severely bruised from the rough handling," she said with a furrowed brow. "She is a fragile child. Elves do not bruise so easily. No doubt she will bear unseen scars from the frightening experience even after the bruises have faded." Nyére sighed and added, "But she will mend."

Nyére crossed the camp and retrieved Jamie's saddle bag and then returned to the stream. The men sat in silence a moment until finally Alcon broke the tension.

"That is a most welcome bit of news," he said. "We were in time after all."

Aragorn just frowned, "It never should have happened," he said bitterly. "Quickbeam was right to be angry. I was a clumsy guardian."

Legolas quickly tried to put his friend at ease. "They laid in wait for an opportunity. She was not a stone's throw from us. It happened too quickly to be prevented. Had she been right here, they would have still taken her. They would have merely waited until we were asleep."

"That is little comfort, Legolas," Aragorn said as he stood and went to check on the horses. "I was responsible."

Thelyn didn't say a word. He knew it was no one's fault but was ready to take the blame as well. He'd promised to protect Jamie and he'd failed her when she needed him most. How could he ever expect her to trust him again?

* * *

Nyére returned with Jamie's things and was struck by the sight of her in the moonlight. She seemed to glow as she stood by the water wrapped in the blanket. Her hair was unbelievably long. It hung nearly to her knees! Jamie turned and smiled at her.

"I feel a bit better," she said, "But I need a favor. Please cut this ridiculous hair."

Nyére smiled at the exasperated look Jamie had given her. "How much do you want me to cut?"

Jamie turned and reached back to grab it at about the small of her back. "Right about there," she said. "Just cut it straight."

Nyére smiled and pilled her dagger out of her belt. Jamie stood still and waited. In a moment, the haircut was done and Jamie turned and looked at the mass of curls in Nyére's hand.

"Good grief!" she said. "Quickbeam, I blame you for this!"

Quickbeam turned and looked over his shoulder. "What harm is there? You are healthy and strong. What is a little pruning now and then?"

Jamie laughed as she rummaged through her saddlebag for a change of clothes. Nyére looked at the hair in her hand and shook her head. "What should I do with this?"

"Throw it away," Jamie said. "It's not like it won't grow back."

When Jamie wasn't looking, Nyére took a handkerchief from her pocket. She put one thick curly lock of Jamie's hair in it and tossed the rest away. After wrapping Jamie's tender ribs in a bandage, Nyére decided to give her a little privacy.

"I'll let you dress," Nyére said. "Everyone is anxious to see you."

Jamie blushed as she buttoned her shirt, "I wouldn't know what to say."

Nyére looked at her with sympathy. She understood completely. "Then you don't have to talk. Just get some rest." And with that she gathered Jamie's dirty things and left.

It was Quickbeam that offered her a little advice. "If you do not talk to them now, you will feel worse tomorrow," he said softly. "They need to know that you are alright, and so do you."

Jamie sighed. "Are all Ents so wise?"

"I am the foolish one," Quickbeam said. "If you want wisdom, you must speak to Treebeard."

Jamie smiled as she walked around and looked up at him. "Thanks."

Quickbeam smiled, "You are welcome."

Jamie returned to the campfire and the expectant faces of her companions. She had to get this over with.

"I just want to say that what happened was no one's fault. I am fine, so you can stop worrying. It's all over and not worth even talking about, okay?" Jamie paused and looked at each one briefly before continuing. "Thank you all for coming after me so quickly," she added quietly.

"Are you hungry?" Aragorn asked.

"No," she said flatly and went to bed without another word.

Thelyn stood as if to follow, but Aragorn caught his arm and shook his head. The last thing Jamie needed was to have them fawning over her.

They broke up and went to bed, but Thelyn knew he wouldn't be able to sleep so he took the first watch. It would probably be the only watch as it was only a couple hours until dawn. He stood alone and watched the camp. Jamie slumbered under the protective guard of Quickbeam who sat and hummed softly beside her. Everyone else seemed to sleep, though restlessly. He paced off the perimeter silently until he heard a sound behind him. He spun around and was confronted by a sympathetic look from Nyére.

"You should rest," he said quietly.

"I will, I just wanted to give you this," she said as she handed him a folded piece of lace.

Thelyn took it and opened it. There inside was a lock of Jamie's hair. A single tear fell down his cheek as he stared at the gift.

"Did she tell you to give me this?" he asked.

"No, she asked for a trim, and I saved this for you," she said.

"Is she well, truly?" he asked.

"She will need your patience now more than ever," Nyére said seriously. "She will mend in time. Let her be the one to come to you."

"What if she doesn't?" he asked nervously.

Nyére offered him a smile, "She will when she is ready." And with that she went to bed.

Thelyn folded the handkerchief and tucked it in his breast pocket. It was the most thoughtful gift he'd ever been given. He would carry it close to his heart.

* * *

The next morning, the sun was bright, and the sky was clear. Jamie rose and packed her things as if nothing happened. Everyone seemed to be watching her carefully, but she just ignored it. After breakfast, the company mounted up and headed east. Aragorn was careful to avoid the trail that led to where they'd found Jamie. He didn't want her to see that campsite again. By early afternoon, they came to a stream on the edge of the wood.

"This is the last water for about four days," she said. "Just over those hills is the desert."

Aragorn knew everyone was tired, but he wanted to get away from the wood. There were too many enemies there and they would not be able to see them until they were under attack. At least in the open they had a little warning.

"Everyone, fill everything that will hold water and then drink your fill," Aragorn said. "And water the horses."

Jamie smiled suddenly, struck by a bit of humor, "You know, you can lead a horse to water, but you can't make him drink."

Legolas cocked a brow at her. That was the first thing she'd said all day. "Is that a bit of wisdom from Scotts Valley?" he asked.

"Old saying," she said with a smile and a shrug.

"Unfortunately, there is truth in it," Aragorn said. "Let us hope they are thirsty. They won't have the luxury of a cool stream again for a while."

They paused to rest and prepared for the trek across the desert. After a bit of lunch, they mounted up and continued over the hills. At the crest of the last hill, they paused to look at the desert. Everyone was surprised at how desolate it was. Jamie thought it reminded her of the salt flats in Utah, or a vast dry lakebed. The ground was perfectly flat and cracked, and it went on for miles. She liked the sun and the outdoors, but she didn't like the heat. This was not going to be fun.

Aragorn groaned inwardly but put on a brave face. "Let's get going," he said. "It is cooling off a little and we can travel all night. We will rest when the heat becomes unbearable."

And so that is what they did. They rode at a light pace until the sun started to go down. Then they rode with urgency, trying to cover as much of the distance as possible in the cool night. There was little conversation as they traveled and as morning approached, Nyére encouraged them to keep up the urgent pace. With the sun came the heat and they were forced to slow. They kept going until mid morning and then halted.

There was nothing there, not a bit of cover. They sat in the shade of the horses and kept their hoods up to shield their faces from the relentless sun. Aragorn rationed the water, and they ate and tried to rest. As the late afternoon progressed, it began to cool a little so they got moving again. The horses were tired, but as the air cooled with the dusk, Aragorn pushed them with all the urgency he'd shown when crossing Lebennin during the War of the Ring. He did not want them to have to endure three full days of this heat. As the moon climbed high, they slowed a little to rest the horses. Everyone was feeling exhausted and crestfallen. Jamie thought it might help if she sang a song. She gazed up at the moon, nearly full, and thought of a poem she'd read not long before her accident. It was by Edgar Allen Poe, and was one of his less dismal subjects. As the stars above twinkled at them, she closed her eyes and put his words to a pleasant yet somber tune…

_"'Twas noontide of summer, and mid-time of night; And stars, in their orbits shone pale, thro' the light of the brighter, cold moon..." Once again, she found herself the secret moon worshipper..."Proud Evening Star, In thy glory afar, And dearer thy beam shall be; For joy to my heart is the proud part thou bearest in Heaven at night, and more I admire thy distant fire, than that colder, lowly light." __(Evening Star, Edgar Allen Poe)_

Aragorn had not been in their company long, and was not used to Jamie's songs. He was moved to tears by her stirring words that seemed to be right from his own heart. He indeed admired the light of his Evenstar, Arwen. How could Jamie have known? What is this strange gift of song that wrenches the hearts of men so?

Thelyn rode beside her as she sang. She did not seem to notice him, and it was painful to see her withdraw from everyone these past days. He put his hand over the lock of hair in his breast pocket and sighed. Patience… that is what Nyére had said he would need. Indeed it was hard to watch and wait. Jamie's rapid recovery was disturbing to him. He'd seen her eyes when Endrion had her by the throat. She'd been terrified. He didn't believe she was truly over it.

They kept riding through the early morning again, and in the distance, they could see hills. Nyére smiled when they came into sight.

"We have ridden hard," she said. "Three days has turned into two."

"Then let's keep moving until we reach the cover of those hills," Aragorn said. "How far to the water?"

"On the other side of those hills is a small canyon with a sweet spring," she said. "We might reach it by nightfall."

Aragorn nudged his horse to pick up the pace. By the time the sun was high in the sky, they were climbing up into the hills and away from the scorching heat of the desert. Everyone was feeling cooked and worn out. They pressed on with one thought on their minds, sweet spring water.

As dusk approached, they came to the entrance to a canyon. There was a breeze, and the horses caught the scent of water. They tore down into the canyon at a gallop with their riders struggling to stay in the saddle. They passed through a maze of passageways and finally came out into an oasis like canyon. There was a waterfall pouring its cool water into a large crystal clear pool. Everyone smiled and quickly dismounted.

"I believe we'll camp right here," Jamie said with a smile. "Who's up for swimming?"


	23. Shower by Moonlight

**Shower by Moonlight**

While the horses drank, Nyére cocked a brow at Jamie and then glanced at the rest of the riders. Everyone was filthy from the ride across the desert, and they were hot and thirsty. She didn't think that Jamie meant for them to bathe… all together. She waited to see what she would say.

"Nyére and I can set up camp, say over there," Jamie continued, pointing to the grassy clearing they had just crossed. "And you guys can swim first. These bushes will give you enough privacy," she offered.

Aragorn found the idea very appealing, but thought the ladies should go first. "We will wait upon you," Aragorn said.

"Oh, no, it's my quest, with my rules. You have all been riding hard, and I know you're dying for a swim. You've been taking care of us, let us handle the camp. Go on," Jamie said as she turned her horse back to the campsite. "No argument, not even from a King."

Polodrin looked at Nyére who just shrugged, "I can wait," she said lightly as she followed Jamie. "Besides, you all smell," she added over her shoulder with a chuckle. "You'll be doing us a favor, believe me."

"Well, how do you like that?" Bergo asked with a frown, "As if we wouldn't smell after sweating on that dusty desert for two days straight."

Aragorn was already standing on the bank shedding his clothes. "Let's not offend the ladies then," Aragorn laughed. "Last one in is a goblin's toenail!" Aragorn tossed his clothes aside and dove in with everyone racing to join him.

The water was cool and refreshing. One after another they dove in. No one paid attention to who was last; they just relished the relaxing respite from their travels. Bergo and Fretho discovered fish in the pond and went to work catching a few for dinner. Aragorn was the organized traveler, carrying soap in his gear. The falls made a perfect shower, and by the time the bar had passed around the group, there wasn't much left, but they all smelled and felt clean. It was dark by the time they all had dressed again and Aragorn felt a tinge of guilt at having taken so long. The ladies would have to bathe by moonlight, but at least they would feel secure in their privacy.

The men and elves emerged from the bushes into the camp with dripping hair. Nyére smiled at them from where she sat cooking by the fire. The smell of roasting meat hit their noses, and the men smiled in surprise. She was spit roasting a large bird, and it smelt wonderful.

"Where'd you get that?" Polodrin asked Nyére.

"I am not helpless," Nyére said smugly. "Jamie wanted you all to have a break, so we have taken care of all."

Aragorn realized Jamie wasn't there and he suddenly panicked. "Where is Jamie?" he asked.

"She is with Quickbeam gathering desert," Nyére said lightly. "Do not worry."

"What about our fish?" Fretho asked.

"Breakfast," Bergo said lightly as he inhaled the smell of the bird. "Do not offend the princess with our humble fish. We have an accomplished huntress in our midst."

Nyére blushed at the complement and Polodrin just watched her with wonder in his eyes. Just when he thought he had her figured out, she surprised him again. He joined her by the fire to offer his assistance in the cooking. She'd already seen to it though. The bird had been split to allow it to cook more quickly. There were biscuits in a pan and plenty of wood stacked and ready.

"I did not know princesses could cook," Polodrin said softly with a smile.

"There's a lot you don't know about princesses," Nyére said humorously.

"I would gladly learn, Lady Snow, if you would show me," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Go and rest, man of Gondor," she said. "One lesson is enough for this evening."

Polodrin gave her a charming smile and then rejoined the others who were tending the horses. They finally settled in around the fire, but Aragorn and Thelyn kept watching for Jamie. A short time later, Quickbeam's tall form came into view with Jamie sitting on a branch at his shoulders. She wore a big smile and had a cloth sack in her lap. Quickbeam carefully set her on the ground with her find.

"Where have you been?" Thelyn asked.

"This canyon has everything," Jamie said with a smile. "There are apples, figs, nuts, berries and wild mushrooms."

"I'll take the mushrooms," Nyére said. "They'll go well with the turkey."

"Here, let me give you a hand with that," Thelyn offered but Jamie stepped back.

"No, you have the night off," Jamie insisted. "Go relax."

Thelyn didn't know what to make of Jamie's new independence. He had grown to like taking care of her, and now she did not seem to need him. His expression was unreadable, but Jamie realized he was hurt as if she'd rejected him.

"All right, Jamie," he said softly and turned to go back to the fire.

Jamie caught his arm and he turned and looked into her eyes and waited for her to speak.

"I have to grow up sometime, Thelyn. I can take care of myself. I don't need a babysitter anymore," she said.

"What about a boyfriend?" he asked.

Jamie looked at him and he could see uncertainty in her eyes that had not been there before. "Just friend, Thelyn," she said and released his arm.

Thelyn returned to the fire without another word, but his mood was dark. He barely listened to the stories and jests that were traded around the fire. His eyes covertly watched Jamie as she prepared a desert from her gathered fruits. Finally, with her desert in the pot cooking, the bird was finished and they ate. The meat was tender and the mushrooms went well with the hot biscuits. It was the best meal they'd had in days.

After dinner, the men cleaned up so the ladies could go swim. Nyére dug out her soap and the pair disappeared through the bushes. Alcon watched Thelyn sulking and went over to talk to him.

_"Want to talk about it?"_ Alcon asked.

Thelyn just turned to his brother and scowled, _"No." _And with that, he went to his blanket and lay down. Everyone rolled their eyes and just gave him room. Aragorn joined Alcon who was still stunned by his brother's angry reaction.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked.

"Jamie apparently can take care of herself," Alcon said. "I think he is afraid he has lost her."

Aragorn sighed. It was an awkward feeling, holding your heart in your hand. Elves, for all their gifts of strength and wisdom are just as vulnerable in the ways of love as men. But despite the struggle he was watching between the pair, he stood by his decision to make Thelyn wait to court her. She was not ready, and from what he'd seen this evening, perhaps he wasn't either.

* * *

"You will drive him away," Nyére said as she rinsed the soap from her hair. "Or is that your intention?"

"Of course not," Jamie said. "I just don't want him treating me like a kid."

"But you are," Nyére said.

"Well, thank you," Jamie said sarcastically. "It's nice to know whose side you're on."

"I am on no one's… side," Nyére said. "I simply believe you are handling his advances poorly."

"There are no advances," Jamie clarified. "We're just friends."

"That young elf worships the ground you tread, Jamie. Do not pretend you do not notice," Nyére said. "Why are you suddenly rejecting him?"

"I'm not, I just need a little space," Jamie said. "I'm supposed to be some chosen or something. I figured I should keep my mind on what I'm doing here."

"Your life will not end with your quest," Nyére said seriously. "Spare a thought for your future."

"And what of your future?" Jamie retorted. "There does not seem to be room for love in your heart either."

"What are you talking about?" Nyére asked suspiciously.

"There is one that worships your footsteps as well, and you keep him at arm's length," Jamie said.

"It is an unfeasible alliance," Nyére said. "He is human and I am an Elf. It is impossible." Then she looked at Jamie and her eyes doubled in size as she realized what she was saying. "It is different for the Elves in the west; they have been friends with men for ages."

"Do not lecture me on love, Nyére. Your double standards are irritating," Jamie said bitterly.

Nyére had nothing to say to that. She climbed from the water and dressed. She turned back to Jamie who swam gracefully across the quiet pond lost in her thoughts. Nyére sighed and returned to camp and went to bed. She had to admit, Jamie had a point. How could she believe it was acceptable for Jamie and Thelyn, and not for her? Either it was wrong, or it wasn't. She simply could not make up her mind in the matter.

Everything had been so clear back in her wood. Men were evil, slay them or die at their hands. That was what she knew. But the world was much bigger than her little wood, and not all men were evil. Some were even kind… and gentle, and… handsome. Nyére glanced across the fire to where Polodrin was sleeping. In the peaceful repose of slumber he looked very boyish, even with the beard. She smiled to herself at the memory of his kiss. She knew he would never come to her so boldly again without her encouragement. In that moment, as she watched him sleep, she found herself wondering if she should encourage him, just a little.

* * *

Thelyn couldn't rest and so he relieved Bergo and Fretho from the watch. The ladies were still bathing, so he was careful to steer clear of the pond. Quickbeam's lofty frame stood guard over them from the opposite shore, so he knew they were protected. He paced off the perimeter of the camp, watching for movement from the shadows. Everyone was sleeping peacefully and he wished he could rest so easily. Then he saw Nyére go to her bed and he watched expectantly for a glimpse of Jamie, but she didn't follow. He slowly made his circuit of the camp and halted by the bushes. He did not see Quickbeam, and he was suddenly worried. There was not a sound but the splashing of the waterfall against the rocks. He decided safety was more important than modesty and stepped through the bushes cautiously. He averted his eyes from the water and quietly called.

"Jamie?" he said softly.

There was no answer, and he decided to risk a look. The pond was empty, and Quickbeam was dozing on the far shore. Jamie's clothes were still piled on the shore a few feet from where he stood. His heart sped up as full blown panic hit, and then he saw her. Oh, by the sea and stars, there she was! Under the falls she stood with her head thrown back and the cool water washing over her glorious naked body. Her fingers combed through her hair as she washed the soap from her long curls. Her full breasts glistened in the moonlight and Thelyn felt a stirring in his groin. Suddenly, he blushed darkly as the shock wore off and he realized what he was doing. He quickly turned and retreated back into the camp.

He returned to pacing off the perimeter of the camp nervously. No one seemed to stir, and he was grateful. His thought had been her safety, but he had crossed the line. He paused in his tracks and closed his eyes. The memory of her standing there would be burned in his mind. In his eyes she was the embodiment of beauty, and he would never forget that breathtaking sight.

He opened his eyes when he heard her return to camp. She gave him a smile and went to bed. At least she didn't know what he'd done. He would have spoiled any last chance at her heart if he embarrassed her so shamefully.

* * *

In the early hours of morning there was a heavy mist of the grass around the camp. Aragorn and Legolas had stood the last watch and they watched as their companions stirred. Polodrin, Bergo and Fretho saw to the cooking of the fish, cutting them into fillets and frying them. There was still fruit, and it made for a good breakfast. Everyone packed up camp quickly, but ate breakfast leisurely, enjoying the comfort of the canyon.

Quickbeam filled the canteens and Jamie looked at him suspiciously when he offered her a drink right away.

"Is it water, or is it _your_ water?" she asked with a cocked brow.

"Water is water is water," Quickbeam said innocently. "Drink up."

Legolas chuckled at the exchange and shook his head, "Go on, Jamie, there's no harm in it."

"What?" Aragorn asked in confusion. He had not been told about her amazing hair growth.

"Oh, Jamie and the Ent draft," Legolas said with a smile. "It makes her hair grow rather quickly."

Aragorn looked at Jamie with scrutiny a moment and then realized they were right. "Yes, of course, didn't you have short hair before?"

Jamie just rolled her eyes and took a drink. "Yes, well, just call me Rapunzel."

Nyére looked at her curiously, "Rapunzel?"

Jamie realized the story was unfamiliar so she quickly explained. "Yes, you know, the captive damsel in the tower with the long hair… oh, never mind."

"I believe you have a good story for our ride this morning," Aragorn said with a smile. "I look forward to it."

Jamie blushed, realizing she was committed now. She looked to Nyére who seemed preoccupied. "Nyére, what's the best way out of here?"

"On the far side of the canyon is a narrow passage that leads up into the hills. We will need to be on our guard from here on out. These hills are full of unpleasant creatures," Nyére said. "Much of the danger will be at night from trolls and goblins. They do not venture out during the day, but they are formidable in darkness."

"Anything else? Are there any allies along the way?" Aragorn asked.

"There is a dwarf mine in the mountains, but we have rarely dealt with them. I do not know where their loyalties lie other than with themselves," Nyére said.

Jamie sighed. _Trolls and goblins and dwarves… oh my!_ She thought to herself, altering the line from the Wizard of Oz. What fun this was… just follow the yellow brick road.

"Is there anything else weird and unexpected, a wizard perhaps or a dragon?" Jamie asked as she mounted up.

"Pallando the Blue may be at my father's house when we arrive," Nyére said thoughtfully. "As for dragons, there is one that plagued the northern land between the seas, but he was slain. We avoid their realm, and they have not ventured into ours since."

"Sorry I asked," Jamie said as she headed around the pond with the others on her tail. "Well, let's not dilly-dally. Time's a wastin'."

Thelyn watched her longingly as she rode away and Nyére halted beside him a moment.

"Patience, Thelyn," she said quietly.

Thelyn didn't answer; he just nudged Tempest and followed the others. Not all Elves were patient. His brother Alcon was very patient, but Thelyn was not. It was usually Thelyn's ideas that got the pair into trouble and earned them the title of the _Wild Ones_. Waiting for anything was maddening to Thelyn and he groaned inwardly at the very thought. But if ever there was a prize worth his patience, it was Jamie. He sighed and forced himself to calm. He would watch over her from a distance if that was her wish. He would wait for her to show him her heart was ready for his love.

The riders reached the canyon wall and Aragorn rode up and halted them at the entrance to the passage. He'd been content to let Jamie lead for a while, but that was not her place and he didn't want her in harm's way.

"I'll take over from here, Jamie," Aragorn said to her. "Legolas, you're with me. Bergo, Fretho, guard the rear."

"I can do that," Quickbeam said.

Legolas just smiled.

"Of course," Aragorn said, "My apologies, Lord Quickbeam."

"Not at all," Quickbeam said.

Jamie found herself shuffled to the middle with Alcon in front and Thelyn behind her. It was one at a time through the passage, and it was slow going for the horses' sakes. Jamie felt Thelyn's eyes boring into her. She'd been pushing him away and she knew it had hurt him. There was no help for it, he'd just have to get used to the idea that she was her own person. She didn't know what else to do, so she just shut it out of her mind.

The passageway was tight and claustrophobic. She was starting to feel boxed in so she tried to think of a song. Perhaps something lively and bright, to make them all feel better. Nothing readily came to mind, so she just hummed a little. After a few minutes words just seemed to come and she sang…

_A hiker in the woods alone_

_Drowned and rose to a new home_

_And now a new game does she play_

_Follow that King all through the day_

_Good King, where do you lead us?_

_To the distant East, no need to fuss._

_What is there, what will we see?_

_Trolls and Elves and talking trees..._

_How will we get there, on what path?_

_Over hill and river and desert's wrath… _

_Why are we going so far abroad?_

_To find the Ents' dearest beloveds…_

_Who will join us on this quest?_

_The high and lordly Elf Legolas,_

_Flame haired twins, Alcon and Thelyn,_

_A princess, Nyére the Lady Snow White,_

_And Polodrin, great Lord of might_

_Good knights, Bergo and Fretho strong_

_Who can catch fish all evening long!_

_Quickbeam is with us, tall and brave_

_He loves to kick tree cutting knaves!_

_And who am I, you ask great King?_

_I'm just the girl who likes to sing._

Jamie sang with a lively tune and brought smiles out on everyone's face. Aragorn listened and laughed, amused by her playful song. He was glad he decided to come along on this trip. He knew he could not recapture the joys of his travels with Miranda, but Jamie was a rare treasure as well. He wondered what her place in this world would be when their quest was finished.

As her song ended they came out of the passage into a valley. Before them the earth rose into countless rolling hills with mountains in the distance. The hiding places were too numerous to count. Ambush from enemies just became their number one concern. Aragorn looked at the riders with a sober expression.

"No thought can be spared for songs or storytelling now," he said. "We will ride quietly and watchfully from here on out. Keep the ladies at the center of the riders and watch the shadows." And with that order given he looked at Nyére. "Which way?"

Nyére pointed northeast, at the tallest peak of the distant range. "There, over Black Wolf Pass," she said. "Keep on the lookout for solitary peasants. There are werewolves and skin-changers in these hills."

"And it just keeps getting better and better," Jamie said under her breath.

"I will keep my promise to guard you Jamie," Thelyn said from behind her, "Whether you still wish it or not."

Jamie turned to him and he could see the fear in her eyes. "Thank you, Thelyn," she said sincerely, and then they were off.

He smiled. Perhaps he still had hope after all.


	24. Troll Sandwiches

**Troll Sandwiches**

The company of the Singer's Quest rode at a cautious pace over the foothills of the ominous gray mountain range ahead of them. It was strangely quiet save for the sounds of their own horse's hooves and the steady heavy footsteps of Quickbeam. The afternoon grew dark as dark clouds gathered above them. Aragorn started to watch for a good place to camp that might offer them a bit of shelter from that storm. He found a small patch of trees in a ravine between two large hills. There appeared to be good cover there, and it would have to do. He led the riders there, and they made camp.

Jamie didn't like the dry gulch at all. She looked at the withered dead trees that circled the camp and shivered. They were silent, and the air was heavy and stale. Quickbeam walked over to the group of trees and laid his hand over the trunk of one. His expression was grim.

"These old ones have been silent for many years," he said to Jamie quietly in Entish. "But they may offer a little shelter this night."

"They are sad," Jamie said.

"They are beyond thought and feeling now," Quickbeam said. "Rest now."

Jamie unpacked and watched as Legolas, Aragorn and his Rangers tended the horses, securing them in a stand of trees beside the camp. The twins and Polodrin saw to the campfire, and Nyére started unpacking beside Jamie.

"Are you alright, Jamie?" she asked.

"Fine," Jamie said quickly.

Nyére frowned, not at all convinced. "You are jumpy and nervous," she insisted. "Something troubles you."

There was a burst of lightening across the sky followed by a loud rumble of thunder, and suddenly the clouds opened up and it started to pour down rain. Jamie heaved a sigh and looked at Nyére. "This weather is reason enough to be a little jumpy. Don't worry about it."

The fire was nearly a lost cause, but the rain started to let up a little and everyone settled into their usual camp routine. They made dinner, and sat around talking. Stories were told, and soon everyone was relaxing despite the soggy weather.

Aragorn suddenly looked at Jamie and said, "Rapunzel!"

Jamie's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "What?"

"The story, Jamie, you never got the chance to tell it," Aragorn clarified.

Jamie laughed and gave him a nod, "All right," she said. "I'll tell it." And she did. The whole tale of how the pregnant peasant craved radishes in the night and her husband stole some from the neighbor's garden. But the neighbor turned out to be a witch and demanded the child in exchange for the theft. And how Rapunzel grew up in a tower with no way out, save to climb down her long hair.

Everyone was completely engrossed in the odd story. She told them of the prince who discovered the tower and later fell in love with Rapunzel and visited her secretly. At last, the end of the story came with the witch dying and the prince and Rapunzel being reunited and living happily ever after.

Every one loved the tale, even Nyére. Jamie blushed at the compliments and thought her moment as the center of attention had passed, but Polodrin spoke up.

"And now a song," Polodrin said. "Maybe a song of another fairy tale," he suggested.

"Yes, let's have a song," Legolas encouraged.

Jamie looked at Nyére and remembered her words about using her gift boldly. She heaved a sigh and smiled shyly. She didn't know many fairy tale songs, but then one came to mind. The theme song from the Princess Bride made her think of Polodrin and the way he'd been hovering around Nyére, so she decided to sing that one. She closed her eyes and lifted her voice, and once again, everyone was amazed.

_"Come my love I'll tell you a tale of a boy and girl and their love story..."_ The song made her think of Polodrin and Nyére._ "...My love is like a storybook story, but it's as real as the feelings I feel."_

As Jamie sang, the rain slowed and stopped. The clouds parted and the moon shone down on their camp. It was quiet when she stopped and she rose to her feet to go to bed, but stopped when she heard the sudden whispers of the trees. _Danger, danger, danger…_

She stopped dead and looked at Quickbeam who stood and looked around. "Your voice has awakened the trees," he said in wonder.

Jamie looked at Aragorn and said, "Something's wrong…"

She never had a chance to finish her thought, because there was a loud crash and they found themselves surrounded by trolls. There were two of them with large hammers attacking from one side with three more bounding down the hill. Everyone was on their feet with weapons drawn to meet the foes.

Aragorn shouted to no one in particular, "Protect Jamie!" as he lunged at the nearest Troll.

Thelyn ran to Jamie to grab her out of the way of the hammer that crashed to the ground where she had been standing. "Jamie, run!" it was all he could think to say as he dove between the legs of the giant foul creature and leapt on his back to try and stab through his tough hide.

Jamie dodged trolls and ran into the trees. Their whispers had grown into a loud throng, _sing, sing, sing… _Jamie climbed into the branches of one of the trees completely terrified and practically screamed out a song in entish…

_Oh, evil foes! Black servants of night!_

_Be gone; tempt not the forest's might!_

_We stand in slumber, not in death,_

_Awaken now renew your breath,_

_The singer calls we must obey,_

_Destroy black evil on this day!_

_No harm will we to them allow_

_Wake up, good trees, wake up now!_

The ground trembled and shook violently and Jamie clung to the trunk of the tree desperately, but then she felt a gentle hug from the trees branch as leaves began to bud and open on its withered branches. Its great limbs extended as if stretching from a long nap and it grew. Around her, all the trees were waking and growing, and… moving! They boxed in the trolls one by one, trapping them. Jamie kept singing as one by one, trolls were crushed to their deaths by the angry trees.

Aragorn, Legolas and the rest of the company stood dumbfounded by the spectacle. Quickbeam stood up tall and started barking orders in his deep rumbling entish speech, and the trees obeyed. They withdrew, and as they returned to their places, everyone was astonished to find the trolls completely gone.

Thelyn searched among them for Jamie and finally found her high in the boughs of a tree. She clung to the lofty branches seemingly in shock by the events she'd caused with her voice. He called up to her.

"Jamie, it is over," he said. "All is well."

Jamie never moved, save to bury her face against the trunk of the tree.

Aragorn and Legolas joined him beneath the tree and they looked up at her. "Is she alright?" Aragorn asked.

Quickbeam spoke softly, and the great tree bowed over, low to the ground until Jamie could step off safely. She turned and saw Thelyn, Aragorn and Legolas standing there and she let go of the tree and threw herself into Thelyn's arms, burying her face against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and then glanced at Aragorn and Legolas, who gave him a little space.

"Shhh, it is over," Thelyn said softly. "You saved us all."

"No, the trees did it," Jamie said. "What were they?"

"Mountain trolls," Thelyn said.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked.

"No one was hurt," he said. "Are you alright?"

Jamie drew back and he gazed down at her. She seemed to be dazed. "I told them to do it, and they did," she whispered. "These trees were dead only a few hours ago. I just don't understand."

"At last I believe you see what your gift is capable of," he said. "Take comfort in this ability. It not only protected you, but us as well."

Jamie glanced back at the rest of her friends in the camp, cleaning up and rekindling the fire. She didn't like the idea of one of them being hurt. This journey was more dangerous than she'd thought it was going to be. "And what about tomorrow?" she asked. "If we meet trouble, will there be any trees to help us then?"

"We are not helpless," Thelyn said with a chuckle. "We are warriors all, and that should put you at ease. I would not have let them hurt you."

"You think I worry for myself," Jamie said in annoyance. "You don't know me at all." She pulled away from him and went to bed without speaking to anyone else.

Thelyn felt struck in the face. He didn't know her, and he felt foolish for his clumsy words of comfort. Of course he'd thought she'd been afraid. It never occurred to him that she would fear for them. They were capable of looking after themselves. She was the one who needed protecting.

Aragorn watched her bury herself in her bedroll, head to toe. She was upset. He glared at Thelyn who just shrugged and went to his bed. Aragorn glanced at Legolas.

"Were you able to hear any of that?" Aragorn asked quietly.

Legolas just smiled, "Thelyn swallowed his foot."

* * *

Polodrin sat beside Nyére who was refilling her quiver. She was scowling.

"Are you well, Princess?" he asked her softly.

"I am uninjured," she said lightly. "Go to your bed, Lord of the west."

Polodrin ignored her brush off and took her hand. It was trembling, and he didn't wait for consent, he just pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"It's over," he whispered to her. "You do not have to pretend to be so strong with me. I was frightened too."

Nyére timidly accepted his offered comfort and put her arms around him. She didn't speak, and he was not surprised by her silence. It was enough that she did not send him away. After a few moments, he released her, but she still held him, so he pulled her even tighter against him.

"My lady, everyone's watching us," he whispered in her ear.

"Let them watch," she said.

"I would agree, dear Snow, but comfort goes only so far. I do not wish to dishonor you," he said seriously. "If it is your wish I will declare myself openly. If not, please spare my heart, Nyére."

Nyére drew back and looked into his eyes. The tenderness there was disarming. He truly was handsome, and she wished she could accept his affections without reservation, but her heart was slow to blind itself to his humanity.

"I am not ready to make such wishes," she said softly. "Your comfort is all I can accept, I am sorry."

"My lady, are you comforted?" he asked.

"My friend, I am feeling better now," she said formally.

"Then rest well," Polodrin said. "I will watch over you this night."

"Then I will indeed sleep well, Lord of the west. No man alive do I trust as much as you," she said softly. "Goodnight, Prince."

She rose and went to bed while he watched. He sighed and started his guard shift lost in thought until he was interrupted by Legolas.

"I never would have thought she'd warm up to you," Legolas said. "How fares your pursuit?"

"I have her trust," Polodrin said meaningfully. "For her it is a great gift, and tonight I am content."

"And tomorrow?" Legolas asked with a cocked brow.

"Tomorrow I will once again strive to charm her guarded heart," Polodrin said with a mischievous grin. "I will win her yet, in time."

Legolas smiled. Polodrin had matured in the few weeks since they set out on this journey. He was not as certain of Nyére's affections for the young man as he was, but Legolas knew they were true friends. Perhaps their friendship would go far in healing the rift between the Avari and Men, at least with the Men of the West.

* * *

In the early hours of morning just before the sun made its appearance from behind the mountains, Aragorn paced around the camp. Polodrin was still on watch, and Aragorn frowned. He should have taken some rest. He refrained from giving the lecture, and wandered through the trees. They were restored to their glory, tall, strong and full of life. Some of them had even grown blooms in the night. It looked like early spring in this gorge, and Aragorn was amazed. He rounded another tree and found Quickbeam there.

"Good morning, Lord Ent," Aragorn said.

"Greetings, King," Quickbeam said quietly.

"What happened here last night?" Argaorn asked.

"Jamie's song is growing," Quickbeam said. "Her fear for you has made her strong."

"You mean she was protecting us?" Aragorn asked.

"Her words were for you," Quickbeam said. "The trees would have guarded her without a song, but she ordered them to protect all of you."

"Did she know she could do that?" Aragorn asked in confusion.

"No," Quickbeam said. "But she does now."

The ent rose and gave Aragorn a slight bow before leaving. Aragorn sighed. It was strange watching another coming into the strength of their gift. It always seemed to be a struggle for a while, and then all of a sudden, they surprise everyone. Jamie was on the edge, standing at the precipice of a great surge of power. He laid a hand on the trunk of a tree and shivered. How strange to think of the quiet strength of these silent watchers. They conquered Isengard, and they saved his company during the night. With the prompting of Jamie's voice, he wondered just how much they were capable of.

* * *

Breakfast was quiet and a little rushed. Aragorn was anxious to get away from the foothills. Jamie had eaten and was packed and she waited by the horses for the final loading to be done. Thelyn joined her there and was relieved to find her alone so he could talk.

"Jamie, I'm sorry about last night," he said softly.

Jamie stared at the ground with a guilty look on her face. "No, I'm the one who should apologize. I was wrong to snap at you like that."

"I should not assume I know your heart," Thelyn said seriously. "I will try to listen better, and wait for you to show me what is hidden within you."

Jamie looked at him and gave him a smile. "Thanks for the hug, I needed it," she said.

"It was a gift to me that you sought comfort in my arms," Thelyn said as he stepped closer to her.

Jamie looked up and Thelyn thought there were tears threatening to drown her beautiful eyes. Her expression was almost sad and it broke his heart. "No one else's arms would do," she said seriously. "Only in your arms would I find comfort," she whispered.

"Oh, sweet lady," Thelyn said huskily. "Do I dare to hope that you still care for me?"

"I will call you friend until you ask me to call you boyfriend, and someday if you ask it, I will call you husband. There is no one else for me, Thelyn," she said softly. "Now, go before you get yourself in trouble."

"I do not fear trouble," Thelyn said with a wolfish grin. "I seek trouble and danger with every breath. But with you in my arms I would be content to rest at the foot of a tree until the end of the world." He took her hand and lifted it to his lips. Jamie closed her eyes as her gently turned her hand over and kissed her palm. He kissed the inside of her wrist and then whispered, "I will ask as soon as my uncle gives me his leave to do so."

"And I will wait," Jamie said. "Until then, stay out of trouble."

"Thelyn does not know how to stay out of trouble, Jamie," Aragorn said.

Jamie's eyes flew open, and Thelyn released her hand and straightened up. "I resent that, uncle," Thelyn said. "I haven't caused any trouble in Gondor for years."

Aragorn cocked a brow at him and gave him a knowing look. "Don't start today," he warned. "My decision in the matter is settled."

Jamie was annoyed. "When does my decision matter?" she asked.

"When you're old enough," Aragorn said.

"So what is the date today?" she asked seriously.

Aragorn knew a challenge when he heard one. He glanced at Thelyn and said, "Tell her."

"Midsummer is one week hence, but it will matter little," Thelyn said. "I await his approval, not the solstice."

"Are you always this rigid?" Jamie asked Aragorn.

"It's often a thankless job being a king," he said. "Not all judgments are popular."

"As long as you are doing what you think is best, you can't worry over thanks," Jamie conceded. "I'm ready to leave whenever everyone else is."

Aragorn was surprised by her understanding acceptance of his decision. Perhaps she was not as immature as he'd thought. He ordered everyone to mount up and they headed northeast again. The ride was easy for a while, the terrain was wild grasslands. Jamie rode beside Nyére and ventured a question.

"So, I see you and Polodrin are getting along all right. Can you admit to liking him yet?" Jamie asked.

"He is a tolerable human," Nyére said noncommittally.

"How big of you to admit it," Jamie said with a smirk.

Nyére glanced at her a moment, "What do you wish to know?"

"Is it the ears that bother you or the beard?" Jamie asked seriously. "Because the last time I looked, that was the only major differences between Men and Elves."

"You are over simplifying," Nyére said. "There is much you do not understand."

"Oh, well, forgive my bluntness, but I think I do understand. Your father will not love you no matter who you wed. You might as well wed for love. If your family is as rigid as you say, why not return to the west with us after this journey is over?" Jamie asked seriously.

Nyére stared ahead, her face a mixture of pain and frustration. "When we reach my home, my hour of choices will be over. There will be nothing left for me then but to submit to my father's judgment," she said softly.

"Why?" Jamie asked. "Why go back? I will go there and help, I promised to. You don't have to go."

"And therein is one difference between Men and Elves," Nyére said. "I could not be content if I ran away. I must face my fate, whatever it is."

"What will happen to you?" Jamie asked.

"Father will choose another husband for me, and I will take on the duties I was born to," she said. "It might not be so bad."

"It will be miserable if you love someone else," Jamie said angrily. "Stubborn Elf."

"I love no one," Nyére said. "Such emotions are a luxury I have never had."

"Then it's too bad my songs only work on the trees," Jamie said. "I never saw anyone whose spirit was so withered." And with that, Jamie rode up to the head of the riders to sulk. It was like speaking to a brick wall. Nyére needed Polodrin, it was so obvious. Jamie didn't care about the differences between Men and Elves; she cared about what she saw between them, love. One embraced it and the other denied it, but it was there. Jamie decided to make it her mission to get them together.

* * *

As nightfall descended, taking their light, they made camp at the base of a great mountain. On the morrow they would ascend over the pass, and it would be a difficult climb. They ate a hearty meal, Bergo had felled a deer. After only a brief visit around the fire, they went to sleep with the twins standing the first watch. Thelyn seemed deep in thought, so Alcon gave him a nudge.

"Watch for danger," Alcon said. "Dream of Jamie later."

Thelyn shot his brother an annoyed look. "Do not jest of such things, Alcon."

"Did you not say that she promised her heart to you just this morning?" Alcon asked.

Thelyn smiled, "That she did."

"Then keep your mind on the watch, and dream of her after we are relieved."

Thelyn sighed. "You are right," he said. "It was she that filled my thoughts. I will pay more attention."

"Good. You cannot protect her by daydreaming on the watch," Alcon said with a smile.

And so they passed the hours of the night watching over their companions. Often Thelyn would look aver the camp and smile. Uncle Aragorn and Legolas slept at the edge of camp as was their habit, placing themselves between the others and any possible danger. Bergo and Fretho did the same on the other side of camp. Nyére slept by Jamie, and with that sight, he always smiled. The Princess from the east also kept guard over her as well with her sword laid under her hand. And Jamie slumbered peacefully; unaware of the care they had taken, even in sleep, to keep her safe.

She rested, unaware of his gaze, or how beautiful she was in the moonlight. Indeed he would forever picture her wrapped in nothing but the silver moonlight under the falls of the oasis. His beautiful Jamie, who carried his heart in her delicate hands.


	25. Underpass

**Underpass**

Breakfast came and went hurriedly. The riders packed and departed before the sunrise. The ascent up the mountain was treacherous, but they all managed. The trees that covered the lower half of the mountain were ominous and foreboding. Jamie tried to shut out their warning whispers, but their messages of coming woe were insistent. She rode closer to Quickbeam to ask his opinion.

"Should I be worried?" she asked.

"Not all trees are allies, Jamie," he said quietly. "These old pines are not trustworthy."

"Should I sing?" Jamie asked.

"Not here," Quickbeam said firmly. "They would not accept your commands, and I would not be able to stop so many should they realize who you are."

Jamie shivered at the thought of the trees turning on her. It was creepy to think that what she had always accepted to be just an ordinary plant would have feelings and consciousness. These trees were malicious and she didn't like it at all. She rode close to Quickbeam all morning, and was relieved when they passed the tree line and came out into the open. There was a meadow there that was covered with wildflowers. The view of the surrounding peaks was spectacular, and Aragorn halted them to rest and eat.

"Let the horses have a breather," Aragorn said. "They can graze while we eat."

Thelyn came over to sit by Jamie while they ate. Aragorn watched them out of the corner of his eye, but they merely kept each other company. Legolas sat beside him and interrupted his thoughts.

"Tell me how long do you intend to try keeping those two apart?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn sighed, "Until I believe they are ready."

"Look at them, Aragorn," Legolas said quietly. "Who do they remind you of?"

Aragorn looked at the pair. Jamie blushed and smiled, and Thelyn shared a piece of fruit with her. In that instant, he was struck by a memory of Miranda and Haldir, sitting by the fire on the road to Linhir. Thelyn looked at Jamie the same way he looked at Arwen, and she had the same joy in her eyes he saw in Miiriel's when she looked at Eldarion. He sighed and looked at Legolas.

"Solstice," he said. "They will wait until the solstice when she is officially of age to court. But they will still need to be chaperoned."

Legolas smiled, "Should I tell them?"

"No, let them wonder for a few more days," Aragorn said with a grin. "The surprise will be entertaining."

With their rest over, the company pressed on coming to the summit of the pass known as Black Wolf pass. It was getting late as they began their descent on the eastern side of the peak. In the distance, lost in the wood they heard howling. Nyére shivered involuntarily at the haunting sound. Polodrin noticed and spoke to her.

"Our company is too large to be concerned with the wolves," he said.

"These wolves are uncommonly brave," Nyére said seriously. "They are the pets of the mountain men. This is the more dangerous side of the mountain."

Aragorn heard the exchange and made a decision. "Let's make camp out here in the open and travel through the wood in daylight," he suggested. "We will not be taken by surprise in the night."

Nyére was still uncertain, "We should keep moving until we are out of their territory. Perhaps we can sneak through before they have time to prepare for us."

"Why would they attack travelers?" Legolas asked.

"They hate Elves, and here I see four that would draw their attention, especially me," she said.

Aragorn looked at Legolas, "What do you think?"

"She may be right. Perhaps we should try to slip through at night," Legolas said.

Aragorn conceded, "Then you lead us, Lady, you have passed this way before."

Nyére nodded and they continued into the wood. Jamie was suddenly struck by a deafening silence from the trees, and she gasped. These trees were living, growing and silent. Quickbeam kept pace beside her. He looked just as uneasy as she felt. Thelyn rode close on her other side and spoke to her.

"What's wrong Jamie?" he asked.

"The trees are silent," she said. "I don't like it."

"Perhaps they are sleeping," Thelyn offered.

"No," Quickbeam said. "They lie in wait for something. Be on guard."

The path grew dark as the light faded. No sound could be heard in the wood, no animal or bird stirred. They were careful to keep moving, but did not hurry. They could be heard for some distance in all this eerie silence. Jamie watched the trees with dread and then suddenly she heard a single voice.

_They wait for you beyond the next hill…_

Jamie recognized the voice of one single tree and she answered, "How many?"

_As many as the trees… and they will not stir to aid you, beware…_

Jamie halted and the others paused and turned.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked.

"There's an ambush ahead, and there are lots of them," she said. "The trees won't help beyond the warning."

Aragorn looked at Quickbeam who nodded his agreement.

Aragorn frowned and looked at Nyére. "Can we avoid them?"

Nyére furrowed her brow and the she remembered. "There is no way to avoid detection here. The Dwarves might help us," she said. "But it is a gamble."

"A gamble on help is better than certain trouble," Jamie said.

"Which way?" Legolas asked.

Nyére pointed off the trail to their left. Aragorn immediately motioned for her to lead them there. They traveled across country in the darkness for nearly two miles before coming to a cliff face. Nyére dismounted and searched along the wall for the entrance. Finally she found an opening hidden behind some bushes. Fortunately it was large enough for the horses.

"Here, but there will be sentries waiting," she said.

Aragorn nodded and they all dismounted and led their horses. Quickbeam ducked down and had to crawl. Some twenty feet in, the tunnel opened into a huge dimly lit chamber and Quickbeam could stand freely. Aragorn and Nyére halted and waited.

"How soon will we be greeted?" Aragorn asked.

"You are not invited," a deep harsh voice said. "What business have the Elves with our mountain?"

They looked around, but saw no one. Aragorn answered, "We apologize for intruding. We were avoiding an ambush above."

"Your safety is not our concern. Return the way you came and we will not harm you," the voice said.

Jamie wasn't going to risk her friends' lives in the forest; she had to change their minds. She stepped forward and spoke, "I lead this company," she said. "I am unfamiliar with your country, or your people, but I was hoping you might be able to help us. We only want to continue on our way in peace. Can you show us a safer way down the mountain? Please?"

Out of the shadows stepped twenty heavily armed dwarves. They all had black hair and beards, though some were sprinkled with gray. A stout formidable looking dwarf looked at Jamie with interest.

"You are their leader?" he asked with mirth in his voice. "I thought the elf or the man led you. Why do they follow a little girl?"

Aragorn watched the Dwarf leader carefully and was about to answer, but Jamie seemed to be holding her own just fine. He decided to let her handle this for the moment.

"The journey is mine," she said seriously. "They came to help me, but I must lead. We meant no harm to you sir; we only want to find a way around the ambush above."

"Then identify your company," the dwarf said with a chuckle in his voice. He still didn't believe they followed the female, but he would play along for a little mirth before they drove the intruders from the mine.

Jamie identified each one carefully, cautiously leaving out titles. As they were introduced, each bowed to their nervous host. "This is Aragorn, Legolas, Thelyn, Alcon, Polodrin, Bergo, Fretho, and Nyére. The tall one is Quickbeam," she said.

"And you?" the dwarf asked.

"I am Jamie, sir," she said with respect. "Will you help us?"

"What's in it for us?" he asked as he held his axe menacingly.

"I can offer you nothing but my friendship and a song," she said.

There was murmuring among the other Dwarves as they considered her simple words.

"You are either brave or foolish," he said. "I am Gorvo, high leader of this mine. We have not permitted outsiders here for hundreds of years. We trust no one, nor do we seek friendship. What makes you believe we would care for yours?"

"I do not know anything about you, I only offered what was mine to give," Jamie said dejectedly. Apparently her influence meant nothing. Some leader she turned out to be. "I apologize again for the intrusion. We will leave and trouble you no more." Jamie bowed to Gorvo and turned to go, but another dwarf interrupted.

"Stop, woman," The older dwarf said. "You are being deceptive."

Jamie turned and looked at him with anger in her eyes. "How have I deceived you?"

"You withhold the truth of your companions. There is an Elf princess among you, yet you said nothing," he said firmly.

"We do not use titles in this group, all are friends here," Jamie said quickly. "Their names and titles mean little so far from their homes, if they wish to flaunt their heritage for you that is their business. I only meant to protect them from harm."

"You are clever for a human," Gorvo said thoughtfully. "I wonder who else in your company carries an important title."

Aragorn had waited long enough to speak. He stepped forward and spoke boldly, "I do."

"Speak then, follower of this child," Gorvo said in annoyance.

"I am Elessar, King of Gondor," he said. "In this company I am called by my family name, Aragorn."

"And I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thandruil of Mirkwood, now called Emyn Lasgalen," Legolas said.

"I am Polodrin, son of Faramir, Steward of Gondor and Prince of Ithilien," Polodrin said.

Bergo and Fretho stepped forward and Bergo addressed him formally, "We are Rangers in the service of our King."

"I am Nyére, daughter of Ondollo of the Northern Dorian Wood, also called the Twilight Flower of my people," Nyére said.

"We are the youngest sons of Lord Haldir of Lorien and the great Hiri Nolwe," Alcon said.

Quickbeam just sighed and said, "I'm just an Ent."

The Dwarves were all a little overwhelmed by the titles flying, but Gorvo just looked at Jamie thoughtfully.

"Who then are you that you lead such a grand company?" he asked her seriously.

"The Ents call me the Voice of the Forest," she said. "I was asked to travel to the east in search of their Entwives who have been lost for many ages."

Gorvo turned to one of the older dwarves and they spoke a moment. Then he turned back to Jamie. "Follow us," he said simply.

The dwarves withdrew save a handful that led them across the large chamber they had entered. The lamps were lit and the cavernous room was spectacular. There were elaborately carved pillars and as they continued on, they saw more dwarves coming and going. Gorvo passed through a large arched doorway into another chamber and ordered some of his dwarves to take their horses.

"They will be tended to," Gorvo said lightly. "We have no tall steeds like these, but our stables are large enough to accommodate your horses."

They entered yet another large chamber that seemed to stretch for miles, and Gorvo turned right and led them to a smaller room. Inside there was a grand hall with many tables set up and prepared for a meal. The room was noisy with conversation until the dwarves noticed the newcomers and all became quiet. Gorvo just pointed to a table for them to be seated and went to the head table on the dais. The room was torn between looking at their leader and staring at the strangers.

"We have not had guests in these halls for many years," Gorvo said. "Today we were visited by these travelers seeking our aid, and I have decided to welcome them." There was murmuring in the hall, but Gorvo raised a hand and everyone hushed. "In exchange for passage through our mine, the woman will give us a song."

Jamie's eyes doubled in size and she visibly gulped. Aragorn just looked at her with a smile.

"You made a promise to our host, Jamie," he said. "Go on."

Jamie stood and timidly walked over to Gorvo. He smirked and sat down to listen. Jamie had no idea what she would sing, but she stood there boldly and looked out at the assembly of rough looking dwarves. They looked like the adventurous type, and thought they would like the Rime of the Ancient Mariner, but she doubted they had ever seen the sea. She paused thoughtfully and then she started to sing…

_"In Heaven a spirit doth dwell 'whose heart-strings are a lute'; None sing so wildly well as the angel Israfel, and the giddy stars (so legends tell),Ceasing their hymns, attend the spell of his voice, all mute." _Good old Poe and that amazing imagination of his... _"If I could dwell where Israfel hath dwelt, and he where I, He might not sing so wildly wella mortal melody... While a bolder note than this might swell from my lyre within the sky." (Israfel, Poe)_

Gorvo sat enthralled by the voice that rose within his hall, and all his subjects sat bewildered. When Jamie finally finished, Gorvo stood and stepped to the edge of the dais. He looked out at his gathered company and smiled.

"What say you, has she paid for our help?" he asked.

The dwarves in the hall rose to their feet and cheered out an overwhelming "Yea!"

"Then let us eat and drink with our guests and on the morrow, show them the easy way down the mountain!" Gorvo said brightly.

The cheering continued, and Jamie went back to her seat. She was blushing crimson and Aragorn was the first to speak to her.

"And that is why a King, two Princes, a Princess and the rest of us follow a little girl," he said with a smile. "You were the only one who could turn an awkward situation into a new friendship."

Jamie didn't say a word. The meal was served and the dwarves proved to be gracious hosts. Legolas was reminded of pleasant visits with Gimli and enjoyed their meal with these new dwarves. The evening wore on into the early hours of morning. Songs were sung and stories told and everyone had a good time. Finally, Gorvo rose from his seat and sent everyone home.

"The hour is late, be gone dear revelers! I need an hour of quiet," he said with a laugh and a smile. "Soon we must see to our guest's journey to the valley below. Go home."

It didn't take long for everyone to break up and leave. Jamie and her companions waited and Gorvo came to speak with them. He directed his words to the group, but kept looking at Aragorn.

"I will show you a place where you can rest for a while," he said. "Later we will show you to our eastern exit. My warriors will guard you until you are safely out of the mountain Men's territory."

"Thank you for your help," Aragorn said.

Gorvo looked at Jamie almost wistfully. "No thanks are needed. I have been paid."

Jamie blushed, and Thelyn stepped closer to her and put a protective arm around her. He wasn't sure he trusted the dwarves. This Gorvo seemed to be too interested in Jamie. But he had kept his word so far. He led them to a room where they could rest.


	26. Follow my Lead

**Follow my Lead**

After a couple hours of rest, Gorvo returned with a dozen dwarves to lead them safely out of the mine. They passed through tunnels and over narrow bridges that frightened the horses. But three hours of travel brought them to a great gate and out into the eastern valley. Jamie was surprised by their help, but grateful.

"Thank you for your help," Jamie said.

"On your return trip, come and visit. I would like to hear another song," Gorvo said. "On your way then and good luck to you."

They all mounted up, and Aragorn looked at Gorvo with a smile. "I am pleased to count you among the friends of Gondor, great lord of the mine."

"I care little for kings of men or their distant countries," Gorvo said lightly. "For the sake of this lady, we call you friend."

* * *

So they were on their way again as the sun rose above the eastern horizon. They rode in silence for a while, but soon the conversation returned.

"You surprised me, Jamie," Legolas said. "I thought we had traded one battle for another."

"So had I," Jamie said. "Who would have thought our passage could be bought for a song?"

"If I had sung, they would have killed us on the spot," Bergo said with a chuckle, and everyone laughed.

"But your songs are so much more interesting," Jamie said with a smile. "I like the one you sang about the Battle at the gates. Very epic."

"Aye, a good song," Fretho said, "But a bad voice."

Jamie smirked at the pair, "Be kind, sir. A joyful heart is all that matters in a song."

"Then yours must be the most joyful," Alcon said with a smile.

Jamie just blushed. "You would think so, wouldn't you?" she said softly with a serious face.

Thelyn looked at her and knew she was troubled by something. He'd noticed for days now, but today it seemed worse. He rode beside her and tried to get her to smile, but every effort seemed to fail. Jamie finally smiled at him but there was sadness in her eyes.

By late afternoon, they were out of the foothills and on a flat plain. The wild grassland was still green from the heavy spring rains, and there were the occasional patches of bright wild flowers. Aragorn knew they were all tired, so he decided they should make camp early. Up ahead he spotted a stream, and it was the perfect place to halt.

"Let's camp here," Aragorn said, and then looked at Jamie. "If that's okay with you."

Jamie rolled her eyes, "I told Gorvo I was the leader, but we know I'm not really, so cut that out." She dismounted and let Starsong to the stream to drink.

Aragorn frowned at her comment and looked at Legolas. "Why would she say that?"

"Ask her," Legolas said, not wanting to get involved.

Aragorn was going to go speak with her, but Thelyn was already by her side, so he decided to wait. Instead he busied himself with setting up camp.

"What's going on with you?" Thelyn asked Jamie.

"Nothing," Jamie said, too quickly.

"Indeed?" Thelyn asked with a cocked brow.

Jamie sighed and looked at Thelyn. "Why did you all decide to come on this trip?"

"I came to be with you," he said, "And my brother came to protect you."

"What about the rest?" Jamie asked as she glanced at Aragorn.

"You will have to ask them," Thelyn said. "What is bothering you?"

"I told them I was the leader, but the truth is we wouldn't have made it this far if I tried to lead us. Without Legolas, Nyére, and Aragorn… we'd be lost or dead."

"So you are wise enough to accept help," Thelyn said.

"I insulted him by claiming to be the leader," Jamie said as she glanced at Aragorn again. "Who am I to lead a king? What am I even doing here?"

Thelyn was surprised to hear her doubting herself. He'd been impressed by how far she'd come since he and Alcon pulled her out of the water.

"Ask him, Jamie," Thelyn said seriously.

Jamie paled, "No, that's okay…"

Thelyn backed away from her with a firm expression, "I wasn't asking, I was telling." He turned and went to Aragorn. A moment later Aragorn joined Jamie by the stream.

"You wanted to ask me something?" Aragorn asked with a cocked brow.

Jamie looked at the ground, "Why did you come with us?"

"Gorvo's words are bothering you," Aragorn said, finally understanding her uncertainty. "It was a surprise to him to see one so young leading us."

"He was right, you know," Jamie said as she looked up at him. "I have no business leading a king."

Aragorn sighed and sat down. "Here, sit with me a moment," he said. When she sat down he looked across the grassy plains thoughtfully. "Before I was King, I went on a long and difficult journey. Legolas was with me, and some other very good friends, and a girl named Miranda."

"Thelyn's mother," Jamie said, recognizing the name.

"Yes, but she was only a little older than you at the time," Aragorn said. "I couldn't understand why she stayed with us. There were battles all along the way, and she had several chances to go to safety, but she refused. I asked her many times why she stayed and she would not tell me."

"What happened?" Jamie asked.

"She saved my life," Aragorn said as he turned to look at her. "I thought she died that day, but she recovered. I was never able to repay so great a debt."

"What does that have to do with me?" Jamie asked.

"Miranda selflessly followed a man who would be King. I would not be here now without her. When I saw you, I knew your arrival was important. I should have gone with you in the beginning. When the opportunity came again, I could not stay behind. You are the leader, Jamie; I am just following as Miranda did."

"I'm not her," Jamie said. "You don't owe me anything."

"I know, Jamie," Aragorn said. "That is not why I am here."

"Then why?" Jamie asked.

"I am here to keep you safe," Aragorn said, "And to keep the twins out of trouble."

Jamie smiled, "I'll be fine," she said, "and good luck with the twins."

Aragorn laughed, "I really only have to worry about Thelyn, he's the trouble maker."

"He seems alright to me," Jamie said wistfully.

Aragorn shook his head as he stood, "That's another reason to keep my eye on him." He offered Jamie his hand to help her up and then looked at her seriously. "I will follow any decision you make on this journey, to any end. I mean that."

"Why would you put so much trust in a stranger that's too young to even court?" Jamie asked in bewilderment.

"You have saved us twice now," Aragorn said. "You put our safety before your own. You are a worthy leader." And with that he went back to the campfire.

Jamie couldn't believe he trusted her that much. A man with his responsibility was used to being in charge, and yet he followed without question. What a strange world she was in. She didn't know if she wanted that kind of responsibility. If she screwed up someone might be hurt. It wouldn't matter who, she was now fully responsible. She wasn't sure if his pep talk made her feel better or worse.

* * *

Polodrin sat by the fire tending the meal and it was Nyére who sat beside him. She did not speak immediately so Polodrin waited. She poked at the fire with a stick and glanced at Legolas who picked up on the hint and left them alone. Polodrin looked at her questioningly.

"What is your home like?" Nyére asked quietly.

"My home is in the city of Emyn Arnen," he said. "My father rules there and it will be my duty when he is gone."

"Are there trees?" she asked.

"In the woods of Ithilien where Legolas and the twins are from," Polodrin said. "My sister lives there with her husband Failon, the twins' older brother."

"She wed an Elf?" Nyére asked in surprise. "And they permitted this?"

"Yes, in fact the entire Elf settlement helped to build their house. My father and Legolas were both pleased with the union that helped to strengthen the friendship between Gondor and the Wood."

Nyére stared at the fire lost in thought. "My father would not tolerate such a thing," she said softly. "Any human that enters our wood is promptly executed."

"What of us?" Polodrin asked.

"I am not going to take you there," she said seriously. "I will lead you around it and return to my father alone."

"What about Jamie's promise to help you?" Polodrin asked.

"I will not hold her to it, the risk to her is too great," Nyére said seriously. "If Pallando cannot sway my father's opinions, I certainly cannot."

"Then do not go home," Polodrin said. "Return to Ithilien with us. You do not have to come for me; you can settle among the elves and have freedom and peace."

"No, Prince of the west, I would not make such a journey without my father's leave again," she said sadly. "I could not abandon my responsibility any more than you could abandon yours."

Polodrin looked at the fire thoughtfully. He wanted to say more, but his promise to keep his distance held him back. He would gladly face her father on her behalf if she would allow it. No danger was too great if it gained him her love.

Nyére sighed and left him alone with his thoughts. During the evening meal, she sat alone and then went to bed early. Polodrin wondered what had made her ask so many questions about his home. He wondered what kind of a father she had that would instill so much fear in her.

* * *

The moon was waxing close to full and the stars were bright in the sky as Jamie lay in her sleeping bag. She stared up and smiled at the night sky. It was quiet in the camp save for the crackle of the fire. Bergo and Fretho stood watch, and everyone else seemed to be sleeping. But Jamie couldn't sleep. She was worried about the next few days. Would they run into trouble? And if they did, would she be able to make good decisions? She thought of Thelyn's hurt shoulder and Polodrin's hurt leg. By now they were healed, but she still felt bad. Going on a quest was not Girl Scout camp out. Girl Scouts don't usually worry about trolls or goblins.

Jamie frowned and tried to think of something else. She closed her eyes and pictured her home, and the forest she'd loved. It was quiet, and the image of her mother carrying a rope into the woods struck her like a bullet in the chest. Her eyes flew open and she sat up, breathing heavy. Nyére stirred and looked at her.

"What is it?" Nyére asked.

"Just a bad dream," Jamie said softly.

Nyére had a feeling Jamie wouldn't want to talk about it. "Lie back and try to relax," Nyére said.

Jamie did, but couldn't slow her racing heart. Nyére propped herself up on her elbow and looked at Jamie's panicked face. "Dreams like that can be brushed aside with a song."

"Not this one," Jamie said.

"Close your eyes," Nyére said.

Jamie closed her eyes and bit her lip. It wasn't helping.

_"Under the moon, beneath the stars_

_Between red peaks and the Helcar sea_

_The trees all dance in the pale moonlight_

_And the flowers sing to the Avari._

_A lord there is, and his lady fair_

_Who survey the merry din _

_Their joy is full and eyes are bright_

_To hear the music through the night _

_And dance and sing within the light_

_Of the gracious glorious moon…"_

Nyére sang softly in sindarin and Jamie finally fell asleep. When her verses ended, Nyére hummed a little longer until she was sure Jamie would not awake. Then she smiled and turned over to go back to sleep, but something caught her eye.

Polodrin was watching her, and she blushed darkly in the light of the campfire. He didn't comment, but his eyes spoke volumes. Nyére pulled the blanket up to hide her blush and shut her eyes. After a few minutes, she opened one eye to peek, and he was still watching her. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance and he just smiled.

"What?" she whispered.

"You are beautiful," he said simply.

"You are irritating," she answered and turned back over.

"You like me," she heard him say behind her.

Polodrin heard her snort in response and he smiled. She did not want to admit to liking him, or to caring enough to calm Jamie after a bad dream. But he knew the truth. Nyére was much softer of heart than she pretended. With each passing day he saw more and more of her kindness and he loved her for it. Perhaps tomorrow he would charm his way a little further into her heart.


	27. Passionate Kisses

**Passionate Kisses**

Thelyn woke as the sun was just peeking over the distant hills. The camp was already a bustle of morning activities with breakfast being prepared and everyone packing. He rolled up his blanket and looked around for Jamie. She was packing her saddlebags, and she turned and gave him a smile.

"Good morning," she said.

Thelyn joined her by the horses and whispered, "Good morning,_ Melamin_."

"What is that?" Jamie asked.

"_My love_," he leaned closer and whispered.

Jamie blushed, "Shhh, you'll get yourself in trouble talking like that."

Thelyn smiled mischievously, "I like trouble, remember?"

Jamie laughed, "Oh, go get your breakfast."

Thelyn smiled and returned to the fire. Jamie started to untie her loose braid so she could fix it, and Bergo and Fretho started to laugh.

Jamie glared at them, "What?"

"Your hair has grown again… Rapunzel," Fretho said with a grin.

Everyone looked and the snickers broke out again. Her hair was almost to her knees again and Jamie looked at Quickbeam and glared. But her attention was drawn away when she heard Bergo start to sing…

"_Each morning when I lift my head_

_And rise up from my simple bed_

_I smile and gaze across the camp_

_To see my friends all waking._

_But much more than this simple joy_

_I the answer to this question seek_

_How long, today, will be the locks_

_Of Jamie's hair from Ent brew's making? _

_Some days she gains but a single inch_

_Others two or three or more_

_But always there is laughter _

_When we, our fast, are breaking…"_

Jamie rolled her eyes, but couldn't be angry for their embarrassing song. It was funny, if a little annoying. She stood and crossed her arms, trying to look angry, but she couldn't keep a straight face. Bergo grinned and broke into a chorus, and Fretho joined in.

_"Oh lady of the growing hair_

_It reaches far, from here to there_

_She ties it up, but it grows and grows_

_And when it will stop, no one knows…"_

Jamie shook her head and rolled her eyes. She just looked at Nyére and said, "Come on, I need a trim before this gets out of hand."

Nyére smiled and the pair walked out of camp a little ways for a moment of quiet. She took off three feet, leaving Jamie's hair at mid back length. Jamie turned and Nyére showed her the leftovers.

"That's just ridiculous," Jamie said with a smirk. "No wonder they made up a song."

"You could almost make a rope out of this," Nyére said with a smirk.

"No, that's just weird," Jamie said with a frown. She took the handful of clippings and tossed it away and then French braided her newly trimmed hair.

The pair returned, and the men all looked at her hair again. Bergo frowned.

_"Alas she cut it off too short_

_But on the morrow I expect_

_Another inch of growth or more_

_To add to her braid's making…"_

"Oh, give it a rest," Jamie said. "How long can you sing about a haircut?"

"Well, it is funny," Legolas said. "Here, have a drink."

Jamie glared at him, "You're not helping."

Everyone laughed, and they doused the fire and mounted up. Jamie looked at Nyére and asked for the directions.

"Due east?" Jamie asked.

"More northeast," Nyére said. "Within another day or two we should see the great peaks of the Orocarni."

Aragorn perked up at the mention of how close they were. "How much further to your wood?"

"Three to four days," she said. "But I will see you to the Entwives' gardens first."

"But your home is on the way, isn't it?" Jamie asked.

"It is farther south," Nyére said flatly.

Jamie wondered what Nyére was up to, avoiding her home like that. She had a feeling she should talk to her about it later, but for now they needed to get moving. She just gave her friend a nod and said, "Northeast then."

They crossed the stream and rode northeast over the grassy hills that gradually became smaller and smaller until they were on flat ground again. The ground was soft and they had to watch for bogs and marshes. By evening they had come a fair distance and camped on a dry patch of earth between a marsh and a strangely out of place boulder. The horses were tended to, and the camp was laid out. They made a fire from a few pieces of dead wood they found and some dry peat. Thelyn and Alcon went scouting around for some game, and Aragorn and Legolas surveyed the perimeter.

"Seems remote enough to be safe," Legolas said.

Aragorn looked around with scrutiny, "Perhaps it is, and perhaps not."

"Have you seen anything to warrant concern?" Legolas asked.

"No," Aragorn said with a frown, "And that is partly what concerns me. I have seen no bird or rodent or even insect all day. This place is too empty for my comfort."

Legolas considered his comments and realized he was right. There was something strange about this land. "We will take care with the watch," Legolas conceded. "I would rather err on the side of caution than be carelessly caught unaware."

Aragorn nodded and the pair returned to camp. A short while later, the twins returned empty handed. Thelyn was frustrated with their lack of success.

"Not even a scrawny hare lives in this cursed land," he said in annoyance.

"I am not surprised you found nothing," Aragorn said. "It matters little, we have food packed."

Thelyn looked at Nyére, "What is this place?"

Nyére stared into the fire, "I did not come this way before, but it is known as the lost lands. It is a flood plain for the Nuduin River. In winter it is flooded, but now it is safe to cross."

"And what of the wildlife?" Aragorn asked. "Where is it?"

"I do not know," Nyére said. "I do know that my people refuse to enter here, but they do not leave the wood at all any more."

"How long will it take to cross it?" Jamie asked.

"We will be through it tomorrow when we reach the river," Nyére said.

The conversation dropped off after that. They had their meal and cleaned up. Jamie stayed close to camp. The air was still and moldy smelling. She hated swamps, they always smelled like a backed up toilet. She looked at the cat tails growing around the slough and frowned.

"I'm sure I don't have to say this, but… don't anyone fill their canteens here," Jamie said.

Aragorn nodded his agreement. She hadn't needed to say it, but that she thought of it impressed him. "A sensible reminder, thank you, Jamie."

Everyone went to bed leaving Bergo and Fretho on watch. It was an uneasy night, and Jamie couldn't sleep. The whole place creeped her out. Even the moon seemed to hide as dark clouds shrouded its light. In the early hours of morning, there was a panicked shout from the watch.

"Wake! Wake! On guard, we are under attack!" Fretho shouted.

Everyone sprang from their beds, and they heard splashing in the marsh. Jamie felt a strong arm wrap around her and yank her out of her sleeping bag. She gasped in surprise, but calmed when she heard Thelyn's voice.

"They're coming from the marsh, Jamie. Stay here," Thelyn said as he deposited her up on the boulder.

Jamie watched in horror as dozens of little creatures crawled out of the marsh and tried to drag her friends in. They looked like scrawny little goblins with long arms and legs and little bodies. Their eyes were huge, almost covering half their little ugly faces, and they glowed a sickly green.

Bergo was already in the water swinging his sword and thrashing about. Quickbeam stretched his arm out to him and lifted him out, but several… creepy things were hanging on to his legs. Quickbeam plucked them off and hurled them several hundred feet away. Jamie was impressed by the skill with which her companions fought off the hideous little things.

Nyére stayed close to Jamie, having been shoved back by Polodrin. Jamie called to her.

"What are they," Jamie asked.

"Bog goblins," Nyére answered almost bewildered. "Parents tell their children about them at bedtime, but no one truly believes in them. I thought my father made it up…"

Jamie could see that there were too many of them, and they were coming from the other marshes as well.

"What do they want?" Jamie asked.

Nyére turned and looked right at her, "They want to eat us."

Jamie paled. That was disgusting. She looked out at the camp and decided to try and help the only way she could. She stood up on the boulder, closed her eyes and sang. Quickbeam turned and watched as she raised her voice confidently, but quickly turned back to fighting off the numerous little goblins.

The ground shook and Nyére climbed up onto the boulder with Jamie and watched. In a nearly perfect circle around them, the ground started splitting. Saplings sprung up in a ring around the boulder and the camp, and they grew with alarming speed. Nyére realized what was happening and called the others to drop back.

"Come, grab the horses and run!" she shouted.

Thelyn turned and gasped in shock. He and the others ran for the horses and led them in between the trees even as the gaps shrunk. Before the goblins could reach them, everyone was safely walled up in a great ring of Cyprus trees. There was not enough space between their trunks to reach an arm through. Jamie's voice trailed off and she collapsed, falling off the boulder. Aragorn and Thelyn ran to her and she was shaking.

"Jamie?" Thelyn asked nervously.

Jamie opened her eyes and croaked out, "Did it work?"

Aragorn smiled, though there was concern in his eyes, "Yes, Jamie, it worked. Rest now."

The fire still burned at the center of their camp, and their beds were still where they left them. The only difference was they were surrounded by silent sentries that could not be circumvented by the hungry goblins.

Thelyn gently lifted Jamie and carried her to her bed. When he'd tucked her in, and everyone had a chance to collect themselves, Aragorn confronted Nyére.

"Why did you lead us this way?" he asked almost angrily.

Nyére looked from Aragorn to Legolas to Polodrin nervously. "I wanted to avoid the wood. I did not know there would be danger here. It has long been abandoned because of the unpredictable flooding. Bog goblins were always thought to be a myth, but at least they are only a danger at night."

"Why avoid your home?" Legolas asked as he looked at her suspiciously.

"I wanted to protect you," she said. "I can't take you there, it would not be safe for the…" her voice trailed off, not wanting to say _humans_ out loud. It didn't matter to her before, but now that she knew them, she didn't want to insult them.

"Humans?" Polodrin finished her sentence for her.

Aragorn cocked a brow at her and waited.

"My people are not welcoming to outsiders," she said. "They might allow the Elves, but they might harm the rest of you. I did not think so before, but after seeing Atanvardo again, I realized that my word will not save you. I do not trust my father to be reasonable, and I won't risk your lives. I will lead you to the Entwives' gardens if I can, but then my debt is paid."

Aragorn sighed, "Why did you not say this before?"

"Jamie wanted to go there," Nyére said. "I meant to talk to her about it, but never got around to it."

Aragorn just looked at the trees that surrounded them thoughtfully and gestured toward her bed. Nyére didn't argue or say another word; she just went to bed and hid under the covers. The rest of them gathered for a quiet conference.

"I believe her," Bergo said. "I don't think she'd have come here if she knew."

"That's rather gracious of you considering one of those things bit your leg," Fretho said.

Aragorn looked at Legolas, "What do you think?"

"I have not trusted her completely from the beginning, but there appears to be no deception here. She looked horrified when she saw the creatures," Legolas said.

Polodrin didn't want to break any confidences, but he felt the need to defend her. "She is terrified of her father," Polodrin said. "She told me yesterday that any human entering the wood was killed, and she would not take us there. She was truly afraid for us."

Aragorn glanced at Nyére hidden under her blanket. He had wanted a meeting with the Avari, but understood why she'd changed the plan. "We did come to find the Entwives," Aragorn conceded. "Now, how will we get out of here tomorrow?"

Quickbeam sighed, "Ask one of the trees to step aside, of course."

Thelyn laughed and Bergo coughed to keep from snickering. Aragorn looked up at Quickbeam and smirked.

"What did Jamie sing that trees would spring from the cursed ground like that?" Aragorn asked.

"The words were old, older than the speech of the Ents. I cannot translate them for you, nor do I think she will remember them. It was as much an effort for her as it was for the trees to create this ring to guard us," he said.

Legolas shook his head, "Hmmm, a ring. Jamie's ring."

Thelyn looked back at Jamie who was sleeping deeply. How could a song spring trees from the ground? What magic was there in her voice? She was much more than a lost girl and he felt unworthy of her.

Aragorn told everyone to get a little more sleep, so they all retired for what was left of the night. In the morning, they broke camp in silence. They scrutinized the silent watchers standing around them nervously. Finally the riders mounted up and Quickbeam looked at Jamie.

"They will answer to you, Jamie," he said. "Call for an exit, and they will move."

Jamie looked at the trees with awe. "Thank you for guarding us," she said. "The danger is passed and we must go. Let us pass."

Two trees backed out of the ring, forming an exit, and Jamie led the riders out. They trees seemed to bow a little, forming an archway. No one was unaffected by the night's events, and they all found a new respect for Jamie's songs.

The day's travel seemed to go quickly. They crossed the marshy lands and came to the Nuduin River. On the horizon the mountains were visible, though shrouded in clouds. Across the river was a dense forest, and Nyére shivered when she saw it. Polodrin noticed immediately.

"Snow?" he asked her softly.

Nyére looked at him tenderly, "I am fine."

"No, you are not," he said seriously. "How near your home are we?"

"Too near," she said. "We will follow the river north before we cross."

They made camp, and had fish and crawfish for dinner. Everyone seemed relaxed except for Nyére who was almost jumpy. She went for a walk among the few scattered trees that they camped among until she finally sat beneath a large oak. Polodrin followed her to keep her safe while she was out of sight of the camp. He sat with her and she calmed a little.

Polodrin leaned over to her and whispered, "Your home is near, so close you could walk there, and you are afraid."

"The border guards occasionally come out this far," she said. "They will not cross the river unless provoked, but if they should see me…"

"What is it that you fear, your father?" he asked.

"My future," she said. "Whatever is in store for me it will not be of my choosing."

"Do not go home, dear Snow, stay with me and I will give you a happy future," Polodrin said as he nuzzled her cheek.

"I… cannot," she said softly as she leaned closer to him, "Though when you leave I think you will carry my heart with you."

"Then I leave you mine in its place," he said sadly. "Tell me we are not doomed to be parted. I would rather die trying to win your father's blessing than live without you."

"Do not say such things, Prince of the west," she said quickly as she stood.

"I have a name, lady," he said standing beside her. "We are past titles and friendship now."

Nyére looked up into his eyes and whispered, "Polodrin…"

It was more than he could bear, hearing his name spoken with such reverence from her delicate lips. He gently took her chin in his hand and drew her closer. She didn't protest, and he took that as permission. His lips captured hers in a kiss, and he never felt joy like he did in that moment. She wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her close as his lips ravished hers. She was just as desperate as he was for this intimacy. Her tiny hands delved into his hair and he moaned softly with pleasure as he leaned her back against the tree and pressed his thigh between her legs.

Nyére thought his beard would be rough, but it was soft and tickled a little. His tongue teased her lips and they parted for him. The tender invasion if her mouth was exciting and her stomach fluttered as if she'd trapped a thousand butterflies. His hair was soft, and it beckoned for her to explore it. She was thankful for the support of the tree at her back for her knees became weak when his thigh pressed against her groin. Finally he broke the kiss, though his lips brushed over her cheek and down her neck. She gasped for air as her heart pounded.

"We shouldn't…" she rasped. "This will change nothing; it will only make it harder for us to part."

"Save your wisdom, woman," Polodrin said huskily. "Do not spoil this moment."

They gazed into each other's eyes with longing. They stood in a passionate embrace, but they were worlds apart. Polodrin knew this would end in heartache for both of them, but he couldn't stop himself. If all they could have were stolen kisses, then so be it.

"Lady, I would live and die at your whim if you would accept my humble suit," he said.

She looked at him with eyes full of love, "I would have you live."

Polodrin buried his face in her neck and hugged her. "It is cruel kindness that makes you reject me. I cannot live with or without you."

Nyére held him tightly and tears filled her eyes. What a horrible fate to have been born among the Avari. If she were a western Elf she could accept him and be happy. But duty chained her to her people, and they would kill him before they would allow such a union. She was suddenly terrified for this man in her arms. If they are detected by the border guards, he would be in peril.

* * *

Around the campfire, Aragorn watched Thelyn and Jamie as they sat beside each other lost in light conversation. They did not even hold hands, and Aragorn sighed. He cleared his throat gaining their attention.

"Tell me, Legolas, what is today?" Aragorn asked as he watched the pair.

"Why I believe today is _Faradome_, the summer solstice," Legolas said lightly.

"Oh, indeed?" Aragorn asked dramatically.

"Aye, it is midsummer now, isn't it?" Bergo said. "True enough."

"Hmmm," Aragorn said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "There was something about today… I should remember…"

Thelyn held his breath. His uncle was toying with them, he just knew it, but he had to wait for the joke to be over. He glanced at Jamie who just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Why, I remember," Legolas said. "Jamie's birthday! Our singer is seventeen today."

"Of course, that was it," Aragorn said with a smile. "Happy birthday, Jamie."

Jamie just smirked at the humor, "Thanks."

"It is your birthday, but I believe I'll give a gift to Thelyn instead of you, if you don't mind," Aragorn said and then looked right at Thelyn. "You have my leave to formally court Jamie, and I do mean _formally_. You will be chaperoned, and no betrothal will be permitted before she is eighteen."

Jamie's eyes doubled in size and she sat stunned. Thelyn just rose to his feet and gave Aragorn a bow.

"Thank you, Uncle," he said formally. "May I escort Lady Jamie on a short walk?"

Aragorn smirked, "Go on."

Thelyn grabbed Jamie's hand and they practically bounced out of the camp together. Polodrin and Nyére passed them on their way back into camp just in time to hear all the laughter around the fire.

"What's going on?" Polodrin asked.

"Thelyn has Aragorn's permission to court Jamie," Legolas said between chuckles. "They both seemed pleased with the news."

Bergo looked at Polodrin's disheveled hair and Nyére's flushed cheeks and smiled knowingly. "So, what's new with you?"

Nyére blushed darkly and went to bed. Polodrin just looked at the ground with an innocent look on his face. He kicked at the ground a moment and finally said, "Oh, nothing."

Aragorn rolled his eyes at the obvious lie, but refrained from comment. Bergo and Fretho just snickered and Legolas stifled his laugh out of deference to Nyére's embarrassment. This relationship surprised him, but he was not displeased. Perhaps some good could come from it.

* * *

Thelyn didn't take her far, just far enough for a little privacy. With the trees to shield them, Thelyn pulled Jamie into his arms. He gazed down at her wide innocent eyes and he felt a knot in his throat.

"I can't believe it," he whispered. "I can't believe that a woman as wonderful as you would be in my arms."

Jamie blushed and looked away shyly, but he reached up and turned her to face him. "I would keep my promise to you now," he said softly. "It is midsummer, and my fairest is newly come of age. Would you call me boyfriend, Jamie?"

Jamie smiled, "Yes."

Thelyn bent down and timidly brushed his lips over hers, "I love you, Jamie."

"Then show me with a kiss," Jamie said breathlessly.

Thelyn wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as his lips seized hers in a passionate kiss. She clung to him and surrendered to his ardor with enthusiasm. Her delicate body was so soft in his arms, and his hands gradually slid down to grasp her buttocks. He gently lifted her and deepened his kiss, coaxing her mouth open to his sensuous assault. She moaned softly and wrapped her legs around his waist. Thelyn thought his head was spinning for the pleasure of her touch was so great. He dropped to his knees, clinging to her desperately. She sat on his lap, and he was quickly becoming very aroused. He had to force himself to pull away.

"I think I showed you enough for one night," he rasped out between labored breaths. "If I show you any more, I think we will be married before we are through." He helped her stand and then stood with her.

Jamie's face was flushed and she was desperately trying to catch her breath. She didn't know what to say after a kiss like that. It was her first kiss, other than the one in the cave, and she was speechless. If he'd asked her for more, she'd have given it to him in a heartbeat. It was a good thing he knew when to quit, because she wasn't thinking about telling him to stop.

Thelyn stared at her, and she seemed a little dazed. "Are you all right?"

Jamie's lips turned up into a mischievous little grin, "Oh, yeah. Quite."

Thelyn smiled proudly and pulled her into a less passionate hug. "Lets walk off that kiss," he said. "I don't want to look as obvious as Polodrin and Nyére did when they got back to camp."

Jamie perked up at that, "He finally kissed her?"

"It looked like he did a good job of it," Thelyn said.

"Hooray for them," Jamie said brightly.

Thelyn sighed. That relationship was a bit complicated. "I hope so," Thelyn said. "I hope so."


	28. Meadowlands

**Meadowlands**

Bergo and Fretho stood watch while their companions slept, well some slept. Four of them stared up at the stars, and Bergo and Fretho both laughed at the amusement of it all. Bergo looked at Jamie, Nyére, Polodrin and Thelyn and smirked.

"I felt that way once," Bergo said.

Fretho nodded, "Yes, I remember that feeling as well."

"What was her name?" Bergo asked.

"Havaleh," Fretho said with a wistful look on his face, "You?"

"Lorelii," Bergo said with a dreamy sigh.

"So, where is she now?" Fretho asked with a cocked brow.

"Married to some farmer down in Lebennin, with about a dozen kids," Bergo said with a flat expression.

"Same with Havaleh, only it's a tanner from Dol Amroth, and she's got four kids," Fretho said sadly. "Woe to the lost opportunities."

"Hmph!" Bergo snorted. "What's worse is I can't hate him, he's a decent man, takes good care of her."

"Yes you can," Fretho said.

"Maybe a little," Bergo admitted with a little smile.

"So, you chose king and country over love?" Fretho asked.

"Yup," Bergo said.

"Aye, me too," Fretho admitted. "It's never too late, you know."

"Nah, love is for the young," Bergo said, shaking his head. "Let them have it and welcome. I follow my liege."

"True enough, besides, who would have an old rascal like you for a husband?" Fretho asked humorously.

"Check the mirror, scruffy," Bergo said, shooting him a sidelong glance. "You have gray in your beard, sir."

"Then that makes us even," Fretho said. "Your gray is in your hair, what there is of it."

"Ouch, Fretho," Bergo said with a chuckle. "You wound me, sir."

"You will live," Fretho said as he shook his head. "More's the pity."

"Oh, pace your watch," Bergo said with a smirk. "This banter is tiresome."

* * *

Thelyn rose early and quickly packed and prepared his and Jamie's horses. When she woke, he was waiting beside her. She opened her eyes and was greeted by his smile. 

"Good morning," she said with a dreamy smile. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Not long," Thelyn said.

Jamie sat up and Thelyn took her hand and kissed it. He helped her put her sleeping bag away and they sat by the fire with the others. They had fish for breakfast, and everyone ate their fill. They doused the fire and mounted up. Jamie looked at Nyére and smiled.

"So, do we cross here, or is it too deep?" Jamie asked.

Nyére suddenly realized that no one told Jamie about their plans to go around the wood. "We'll head north along the river and cross there," she said nervously. "The Entwives Gardens should be between the two northernmost peaks of the Orocarni Mountains."

Everyone else waited to see what Jamie would say. They knew the reasons for the change, but they wanted to hear Nyére's explanation to Jamie. Aragorn refrained from interrupting and listened.

Jamie frowned, "But your home… I promised I would go with you and help if I could."

"Your journey first," Nyére said. "We can talk about the forest later."

Jamie looked at her suspiciously. "Oh, no. We'll talk about it right now. What's going on?"

Polodrin was about to say something but it was Quickbeam who spoke. "This journey is not to the Avari, it is to the Entwives. Let the Elf keep her secrets, our path goes north."

Jamie sighed, "You're right, Quickbeam. I'm sorry. I just don't like going back on a promise."

"I release you from it," Nyére said. "Lead on."

Jamie didn't say another word; she just turned up stream and picked up a brisk pace. She was annoyed. It seemed as if everyone else knew what was going on, but wouldn't say. It really pissed her off. She followed the river, and ignored everyone, including Thelyn who was trying to keep pace beside her.

Aragorn and Legolas kept an eye on the far side of the river. If Nyére's fears were valid, it would not be good to be discovered so near their borders. It might be worse to be caught avoiding her home than to boldly visit. But as fortune would have it, they passed the northern edge of the forest by late afternoon, and at dusk, they crossed the river and made camp. With the Northern Dorian forest now to the south and barren steppes to the north they looked to their final destination. The red peaks of the Orocarni Mountains rose above the rolling plains like bloody monuments in the fading light. These two were the tallest in the range and stood as almost a mirror image of each other.

"There is the _Entula en' Templa_, the_ mountain's reflection._ Between them is thought to be the hidden valley of the Entwives," Nyére said. "None have gone there for more than an age, and stories of the Entwives are little more than legend among my people. But the oldest and wisest swear to the truth of it."

Quickbeam looked at the mountains longingly. He couldn't believe they were that close to his Willowhair. He sighed, and left the camp, as was his custom. He didn't stay with the others at night, craving the solitude he was so accustomed to. If there was no apparent danger, he rested alone in a patch of trees if one could be found. The forest was not far, so he headed there. He needed to be alone for a while. His heart ached for his lost love, and being this close was painful.

The company made camp, and Jamie decided to try her hand at fishing. She joined Bergo, Alcon and Thelyn by the river and watched their technique. They didn't use a fishing rod and reel, just a line with a hook and a small lure. There was a little metal sinker that allowed them to get a little distance with their cast. It was interesting to watch as they skillfully wrapped the excess line around their hands and then spun the hooked end over their head like a lasso. Then they'd release it and let the line unravel from their hand as it flew. It looked difficult. In a matter of minutes, each of them had pulled in at least one fish, and Bergo had two.

Jamie stood with her arms crossed, "All right, how do you do that?"

Thelyn looked at her with a big smile, "We're good."

Bergo just snorted, "You're mediocre, Thelyn. When it comes to fishing, I'm twice as good as you."

Alcon just glanced at Jamie with a smirk, "Humility is not Bergo's strongest quality."

"I noticed," Jamie said. "But he is good at catching fish. What's your secret, Bergo?"

"It's all in the wrist," he said as he cast his line again. "Allow me to catch one just for you."

"Mercy, good ranger," Thelyn said. "Don't make me look bad in front of my girlfriend."

Alcon and Bergo both turned and looked at him, and Alcon just said, "Your what?"

Thelyn smiled, "My girlfriend," he repeated. "It is a term from Jamie's world that means we are courting."

Bergo turned back to his line with a thoughtful look on his face, "Huh."

Alcon just looked at Jamie, "So what's he?"

"My boyfriend," Jamie said with a blush.

Alcon nodded as he looked back at the river, "Makes sense."

Jamie just rolled her eyes and left them to their work. She decided that fishing wasn't her thing so she went to help Nyére with the biscuits.

"So, how are you and Polodrin getting along?" Jamie asked.

Nyére glanced across the camp to where Polodrin sat with Aragorn, Legolas and Fretho. She didn't' want to be overheard. "We are better friends than I would have thought," she said.

"Just friends?" Jamie prompted.

"That is all that we can share," Nyére said. "The Elves of the east do not have the same freedoms your Thelyn has. We are isolated out of choice, and make no alliances."

Jamie was thoughtful for a moment. "You're going home alone, aren't you?"

"Yes," Nyére admitted.

"What if just I came with you? If it was just me, maybe your father wouldn't get upset. You would have proved yourself and then your home will be healed, like you said," Jamie suggested.

Nyére had not considered that possibility. She knew that the others would not let Jamie go alone, especially Thelyn. She immediately disregarded the idea. "No, your friends would not allow you to go alone, and rightly so. Go back to the west with your friends," Nyére said. "There is little you could have done in any case."

"And what about Polodrin?" Jamie asked.

"I will miss him," Nyére said flatly. "Go find something to do and leave me in peace."

Jamie didn't like the brush off, but could tell that Nyére was upset. She was bored and feeling a little left out of everything, so she went for a walk. On a hill, not far from camp, she saw some wildflowers growing, so she went that way. Everyone was busy, so no one noticed her leave and in minutes she was out of sight.

The fishermen or fisherelves returned with their catch, and Polodrin went to work cleaning and frying them. Everyone gathered around the fire lost in conversation until Bergo spoke up.

"Where is your girlfriend, Thelyn? I wanted to show her this spectacular fish." Bergo said.

The conversation ended and there was a thick silence around the fire. Thelyn looked at Aragorn who looked at Nyére.

"Is she with Quickbeam?" Aragorn asked calmly.

"I do not know," Nyére said. "She was here only a few minutes ago."

Thelyn stood and looked around, "Did anyone see her leave?"

There was a chorus of head shaking, and Thelyn frowned and headed for the horses. He didn't bother with the saddle he just leapt onto Thunder's back and started looking. Aragorn followed, as well as Legolas, Alcon, Bergo and Fretho.

Aragorn turned to Polodrin, "She is probably close, and fine. Keep cooking." He looked at the search party and just said, "Split up and fan out."

Polodrin could see that the king was trying to be optimistic, but he was worried. He glanced at Nyére and said, "She was just talking to you, what happened?"

"I told her to find something to do," Nyére said. "I didn't think she'd leave."

Polodrin frowned. "So, how safe is it around here? Any strange creatures we should worry about?"

Nyére glared at him, "Only humans."

Polodrin flipped the fillet he was frying and ignored the obvious dig. He refused to let her bait him, but he wondered why she said it.

"Do you regret our kiss, Snow?" he asked softly.

Nyére blushed, but didn't look at him, "No."

Polodrin smiled, "Neither do I."

* * *

Jamie trudged through the waist high grass with a smile. There was wild mustard in shades of yellow white and purple. Large white daisies grew in patches and several varieties of flower she'd never seen before. There was a light breeze, and the grass seemed to ripple across the hills like the waves of the ocean. She hadn't meant to go far, but the breeze and the flowers smelled so fresh. She passed one small hill, and then another. She hummed softly and then she started to sing...

_"You'll remember me when the west wind moves upon the fields of barley. You can tell the sun in his jealous sky when we walked in the fields of gold..." _Sting always wrote such awesome songs. 

Jamie slowed her pace and picked a couple of flowers here and there as she sang. She never thought to look back and see how far she'd come so he never noticed how wildflowers sprung from her footprints. She climbed to the top of another hill and gazed eastward at the rising moon. It was getting late, and she should think about getting back, but she just had to do that sound of music thing first. It was the perfect spot, up on this hill with the mountains in the distance. She held her arms out wide threw her head back and twirled around. Julie Andrwes, eat your heart out...

_"The hills are alive with the sound of music, w__ith songs they have sung for a thousand years…"_

She suddenlyquit singing and stopped in her tracks with a gasp as she came face to face with an angry looking dark haired Elf. He stood with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

Jamie gulped nervously. "Uh, hi," she said.

Several other elves stood up, having been completely hidden by the tall grass, and Jamie found herself surrounded. None of them said a word, but the one in front of her just pointed south toward the wood.

Jamie looked at the trees, and then looked at the Elf and asked, "You want me to go with you?"

The Elf's expression darkened in annoyance and he just gave a curt nod.

Jamie thought for a moment about Nyére's concerns about bringing them to the wood and she decided to keep silent about the others. She stood tall, and feigned a fearless expression. "Very well," she said. "I will go with you since you asked so politely." She turned and started to walk, but he caught her arm firmly, and she tried to pull away. "Hey!"

He said nothing, but just took her wrists and bound them behind her back.

Jamie didn't like the way this was going. It was not at all funny, so she took a deep breath and screamed out as loud as she could. The note was more piercing than a high C, and it caught the elves by surprise. A moment later, six riders tore over the hill and surrounded them. Legolas was fuming and spoke first.

_"Release her, or face us,"_ he said angrily in sindarin.

The dark haired Elf was not impressed by this mixed band, _"I do not answer to deserters,"_ he said lightly.

Legolas was not amused by the Avari's nickname for the followers of the Valar's call. _"Draw your sword and I will teach you who to respect!" _Legolas slid off his horse and drew his twin blades from their sheaths, but the dark Elf just sneered at him.

_"This creature is beneath contempt, save for the song we heard from the wood. Our lord would hear of this strange music and he will decide what is to be done with her,"_ the Elf said.

Aragorn listened intently, and the twins waited anxiously to see how this confrontation would play out.

_"You leave your boundary to take her," _Legolas said angrily.

Thelyn had heard enough and looked at Aragorn. _"Give the order uncle, we can take them."_

Aragorn just sighed at the absurdity of the situation. There was simply no reason for this fighting. "Jamie, call the trees. Perhaps if their forest rose against them, they would see the folly of their attack."

The Elf suddenly paused and looked at Aragorn curiously. _"The wench can command the trees?"_

Thelyn glared at the Elf angrily. _"The Taure Lirilla is no wench, you uncivilized brigand!"_

The Elf's face paled at the mention of her title_. "If she is indeed who you say, then we will fight to the death to take her. Her song is too valuable to give up."_

Jamie was tired of their arguing in another language. She was sick of being the victim. "Everyone shut up!" She turned and glared at the Elf. "You understand me?"

He nodded.

"Good, then understand this. I made a promise to a friend to go sing in your forest, but she was afraid your people would hurt me and my friends because we're human. I can see now that she was right to protect us. You are the most bigoted people I have ever met. Untie me before one of my friends hurts you."

The Elf wordlessly cut her ropes and backed away, though he kept his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"That's more like it," Jamie said. "What's your name?"

"Erveryo," he said.

Jamie nodded. "I have to go into the mountains to help the Ents first, but on my way home, I will come and sing if I am invited as a friend and not a captive."

Erveryo looked at her a moment, trying to size her up and finally he asked, "Who's your friend?"

"I am," Nyére said as she rode over the hill with Polodrin. "What cruelty are you about in the meadowlands, Erveryo?"

All the Elves dropped to one knee when they saw her, and Erveryo stared in wonder, "My lady, you have returned! We received word that all in your party were slain."

"Indeed?" she asked with a cocked brow as she nudged her horse forward. "In truth I am the last."

"Why have you come this way in this… strange company?" he asked as he glanced at Aragorn, Polodrin and the rangers.

"On this day, my business is my own," she said. "You have crossed the boundary and are in the wrong. Return to the wood and inform my father that I am well."

"But he will send us to retrieve you," Erveryo said. "Come with us now."

"I will not," she said. "If I leave, you will send out a party to attack them. You have done it before."

Erveryo glared at her. "You are bold among these strangers, Princess. Wait until you are returned to your father's house. Such arrogance will not be tolerated by the new Captain of the Wood."

"So, my father's grace has shined favor upon you," Nyére said with a smirk. "How nice for you."

"Indeed, and Captain is not all I have been promised," he said smugly, knowing full well she would understand his meaning. "Enjoy this moment of freedom, it will be short." Erveryo motioned for his guards to return to the wood, and they did. He looked at Nyére with both admiration and fury before he too headed south.

Nyére shivered and turned her back on the wood. "My future is no longer unknown," she said softly. "Oh how I long for the Goblins and that burning tree," she added under her breath.

Thelyn was of his horse and hugging Jamie. "Why'd you leave?"

"I just wanted to take a little walk," she said.

Aragorn and Legolas watched the retreating Elves and looked at each other.

"How long before they return?" Aragorn asked.

"Not long," Legolas said. "I would take advantage of the moon and the clear night."

Aragorn looked at Jamie, "Well?"

"I'm sorry, this is my fault," she said.

"No," Nyére said. "They would have found our camp in the night. At least this way we had the upper hand."

Jamie nodded and said, "Let's go, then."


	29. Hidden Valley

**Hidden Valley**

The company returned to the river to quickly break down their camp and they were greeted by Quickbeam. He had already filled the canteens and packed up all the saddlebags.

"Hoom-hum, we must leave now," he said to Jamie. "There is whisperings among the trees that we are going to be attacked."

Everyone was saddling their horses and gathering their things. Jamie slid off Thelyn's horse and headed over to where Starsong was tied up.

She just rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, we know. I think everyone should eat before we get going."

Aragorn nodded, "A good idea, we'll be riding hard, everyone grab some fish, we'll eat in the saddle."

So they were off, and the moon was all they had to light their way. They rode at a light pace while they ate, and then they rode with urgency. Aragorn took the point along with Legolas, keeping watch for signs of ambush. Jamie and Nyére rode in the center of the rest of the company and Quickbeam brought up the rear. They crossed the rolling hills of the meadowlands with all speed and came into the foothills during the early morning. Aragorn halted them and looked toward the great pass between the peaks. He looked to Nyére for directions.

"There are many hidden paths here, do you know which way?" he asked.

"No, I have never been here," she said. "I only know that the gardens should be up there."

Aragorn sighed. It would be dawn soon, and the advantage of darkness would be lost. He looked at Jamie and was struck by the answer he needed. "Jamie, the time has come for you to lead us."

Jamie looked up at the mountains and paled. "I don't know which way," she protested.

Quickbeam spoke up, "You choose the path that seems right to you, and if you feel lost, sing."

Jamie sighed and gave him a nod. There was only one way that looked safe, so she took it, and everyone followed. They weaved their way through canyons and between hills as they gradually climbed. The trees were few, and silent, so Jamie ignored them. The Entwives were not tree herders, they were gardeners. As the sky lightened ahead of them with the coming dawn, Jamie came to a crossroads. Both ways looked equally promising, and she could not decide. She paused a moment, looking from one side to the next. Everyone waited quietly, and finally, Jamie started to sing…

_By a route obscure and lonely, haunted by ill angels only, where an Eidolon, named NIGHT, on a black throne reigns upright... I have reached these lands but newly from an ultimate dim Thule... From a wild clime that lieth, sublime... Out of SPACE- out of TIME."_

The stillness of the early morning was interrupted by the soft whisper of wind that suddenly came up and teased their hair as they waited. On the right path nothing happened, but on the left flowers sprang up and the trees parted invitingly. Jamie continued her song and followed the flowers.

_"...By __the mountains- near the river Murmuring lowly, murmuring ever, -By the grey woods..."__(Excerpts from Dreamland,Edgar Allan Poe)_

And as she sang, they passed through a canyon that was bright with flowers of all varieties. The cliff walls were covered with plush creeping vines and on the right was a lazy trickling waterfall that fed a babbling brook that crossed their path. They emerged from the canyon into a quiet wood, and Jamie suddenly stopped singing. The trees were pressed in tightly, almost completely blocking their way, and they were speaking rudely to her.

_Go away, go away, none may enter here, go away…_

Jamie had come too far to be insulted by antisocial trees. She got off her horse and walked up to the nearest tree and stood firmly, with her hands on her hips. "Oh, no you don't!" she said angrily. "You will step aside for me."

The trees hissed and Quickbeam almost spoke up, but then Jamie started to sing, and the trees silenced. Her song was old, older than the first age, older than even his memory could call up. Quickbeam was in awe of the language that poured elegantly from her, and the trees were also moved. After a few moments, the trees trembled and then bowed. Jamie just kept singing and finally the trees moved, revealing a clear path through into the valley. Jamie continued her song as she mounted up and led them through. The forest was old and the trees all trembled as they passed.

Everyone in the company was mesmerized by the sudden display of power from one so young and innocent. Thelyn stared at Jamie in admiration. He knew that when the time came she would find the confidence to use her gift, and she did. As the sun finally broke over the horizon they emerged from the wood and gazed out into a beautiful green valley. Jamie thought it looked a little like a Japanese tea garden, meticulously groomed, but made to look natural. It was an absolutely breathtaking sight, and she gasped, abruptly ending her song.

"You found it," Aragorn said softly.

Quickbeam strode ahead at a brisk walk, gradually increasing his pace to a near run. Everyone tried to see where he was going, and finally they saw her. A tall, graceful looking Entmaid with features not unlike a willow tree looked up from her gardening and smiled.

"Who is that?" Nyére asked Jamie.

Jamie smiled, remembering Quickbeam's story of his lost love. "That would be Willowhair," she said with a smile. "And I believe they are happy to see each other again."

"What are you talking about, Erveryo? You are not making sense. Slow down and start from the beginning," Ondollo said in frustration.

"My lord, your daughter lives, I have seen her," Erveryo said, "She travels with a group of Elves from the west, and several… humans."

"Why did you not rescue her?" Ondollo demanded angrily.

"She was not their prisoner; she was there by choice, and refused to return. She had the Taure Lirilla with her," Erveryo said.

"What? You do not believe in such things, and nor do I," Ondollo scoffed.

"You should pay heed to your new captain," Pallando said as he rounded the corner taking a puff on his pipe.

"And what foolishness would please you today wizard? Shall I beg a song from a stranger to grow flowers on my head?" Ondollo asked sarcastically.

"You mock what you do not understand," Pallando said in annoyance. "Soon I will return to my home whether your people choose to follow or not."

"Farewell, blue wizard," Ondollo said. "Don't let me keep you."

"Mark me, Ondollo, and mark me well," Pallando said angrily. "Your arrogance will doom all your people to a bitter and bloody end. Very soon you will be faced with some choices. You will live or die by your words."

Ondollo glared at his unwelcome adviser, "You have brought nothing but grief into my house. Depart in peace if that is your wish, but trouble me no more with your lectures. I gave up on choices long ago. Our people were doomed in the beginning when my father refused the call. There is no choice left to us but survival among these barbarians."

"You are just like your father, Ondollo. You are blind and deaf to all but your own beliefs, and they are false. Your daughter will never return," Pallando said.

"Speak not of my daughter!" Ondollo retorted angrily. "She will return, for the guard will go and retrieve her with whatever force Erveryo deems necessary."

Erveryo bowed, "As you command, Lord Ondollo." And then he departed.

Pallando threw his pipe on the floor, "Fool of an Elf. You already make the wrong choice. I am through with you. Alatar was right; you are the king of fools. I should have left with him, but I stayed out of hope."

"What hope?" Ondollo asked.

"The hope that your daughter would have the wisdom you have lost," Pallando said.

"Then you are a bigger fool than I," Ondollo said. "My daughter is a traitor."

Pallando stormed out of the room, grabbing his hat off the table as he went. He snorted angrily and called back over his shoulder, "She loves your people more than you do. I leave you to your folly, Ondollo. I've done with you." And with that, the Blue wizard donned his tall pointed hat and stalked down to the stables to get his horse. "Fool," he muttered under his breath. "There's naught to do now but see to the safety of the princess and her company."

* * *

As the day progressed in the peaceful valley, the Entwives all gathered in their meadow to greet their visitors. There were nearly a dozen of them, and as they came into the meadow, they formed a great circle and started to sing in Entish. Jamie could swear she saw stars in Quickbeam's eyes as he watched Willowhair. The riders waited on the edge of the meadow while the Ents all talked.

"Well, you've done it," Thelyn said brightly. "You found the Entwives."

Jamie smiled, but she could hear the singing, and knew they were arguing about leaving their gardens. "I found them, but will they return?"

"That will have to be up to them," Aragorn said. "You have done your part."

Jamie nodded, "And now that this is done, what about you, Nyére?"

"I expect I will go home and face my father," Nyére said with a sigh.

"You do not have to," Legolas said seriously. "You are welcome to return to Ithilien. You will be welcome in my wood."

Nyére smiled, "Thank you, but I don't think that would be wise. My father would not permit it." In truth, Nyére thought her father would sooner see her dead than see her leave, but she wouldn't say that.

The Entwives had finished talking and Quickbeam called Jamie over. She went to the center of the circle and waited.

"They would hear the song," Quickbeam said.

"What song?" Jamie asked.

"Your song," Willowhair said. "You carry a song, we would hear it."

Jamie sighed and closed her eyes. She pictured the forest by her home, and she imagined she was there, listening to the Redwoods' voices whispering to her. She smiled and lifted up her voice. The language was of the old ones before the dawn of time, but the melody was Jamie's. She stood as if in a trance, swaying slightly as her song filled the valley. The Entwives seemed lost in the music, and then they started to sing with her. Like a great cathedral choir the music rose majestically, and the garden bloomed as if the spring had returned. Jamie's companions watched in awe.

"That is incredible," Bergo said.

"What is she singing? Is it Entish?" Fretho asked.

"It is the old tongue," Legolas said. "None now live that could translate it. Some of the words are still used by the Elves, but I cannot understand."

"How could she know the old speech?" Aragorn asked in surprise.

Thelyn shook his head as he watched her sway dreamily, "She doesn't, it is the gift. Look at her, she is singing from her dreams."

The song seemed to go on for hours, and Jamie ended it before collapsing this time. She bowed to Wandlimb, the oldest and wisest of the Entwives, and stood on shaky knees to wait for their reply.

"Your song has moved us, Taure Lirilla, Wandlimb said. "We will return with Quickbeam to the west and the Ents. Your quest is fulfilled; you and your friends may go. Gather your supplies from the bounty of our garden and depart in peace. Thank you."

Jamie bowed again and returned to the others before dropping down onto the grass. She sat a moment to catch her breath and Thelyn sat beside her.

"Are you alright?" Thelyn asked.

Jamie smiled weakly, "Yes, it's just tiring singing like that. They will return with Quickbeam. Our part is finished, and we are welcome to their garden for supplies. We have been… dismissed."

Aragorn smiled. Ents did not worry over manners as men did. It was not insulting, and would be just as well. Perhaps they could sneak past Erveryo on the way home.

They wandered through the orchards and gardens and found all varieties of fruits and nuts, vegetables and flowers. They gathered what they thought they could use before it spoiled and departed. Near the exit of the valley, Quickbeam stood and waited. Jamie smiled up at him.

"I'll miss you," she said with a smile.

"We'll depart in good time," Quickbeam said. "Entwives are not a hasty sort. I would expect to see you in the spring."

"You may visit her in Ithilien," Thelyn said with a smile.

Aragorn cocked a brow at that and said, "She'll be staying in Minas Tirith until she is old enough to wed."

Thelyn blushed, and Quickbeam laughed. "I will follow her song. Farewell gentle hearted singer. Listen to the trees. The forest will always protect you."

With everyone's farewells to Quickbeam, Jamie led them back down the mountain. The farther from the gardens they got, the more nervous Nyére became. Polodrin rode beside her, and she tried to look calm for him.

"I won't let them take you," Polodrin said quietly so that only she could hear. "That forest is not safe for you."

Nyére didn't like the thought of him dying to protect her. She'd never forgive herself if that happened. "What if I want to go?"

Polodrin looked at her seriously. "What if I asked you to stay with me?"

Nyére never answered, there was no time. Jamie had led the riders back down onto the rolling meadows, and up from the tall grass sprang dozens of Elf Archers with their bows drawn and ready. Erveryo stood before them with a smug expression on his face.

"Welcome home Princess," he said. "Come, and we will let the Elves in your company live."

"And what of the others?" Nyére challenged.

"The only good human is a dead human," Erveryo said with a sneer.

Jamie looked to the forest, it wasn't far. She placed herself between Erveryo and Nyére and spoke up. "She will go if she wants and not because of your threats. Tell them to lower their weapons."

"Jamie, no!" Nyére said.

Jamie just glared at him, but Erveryo was unmoved. "Or what?" he asked as he drew his sword.

Jamie just started to sing, and the ground around them shook. The expressions on the Elves faces changed from smug to terrified. The trees of the forest started to move, and all Erveryo could think to do was bark orders.

_"Kill her! Kill her!" _Erveryo shouted.

Thelyn heard his cries and rode over to Jamie to pull her out of harm's way, but by the time he reached her, she vanished just as an arrow flew over her saddle. He jerked back on the reins just in time to avoid the arrow, and his horse reared up.

"Jamie! Jamie!" he called but she was no where in sight.

The elves all ran as the trees marched toward them. Erveryo shouted, "Make it stop!"

The riders stayed together, and the trees ignored them, following Erveryo's archers as they fled. But then another rider appeared from within the trees and he rode over to them. He wore a blue cloak and tunic with a tall wide brimmed hat. His long beard was golden brown with gray peppered through it. He looked at Nyére and gave her a friendly wink, and she laughed. Then he looked at Erveryo, still desperately trying to bark orders.

"None can stop it but the girl you would have killed," Pallando said.

"Where is she? Tell her to stop it!" he yelled.

"She is gone," Pallando said. "I sent her home where you cannot hurt her."

The trees continued to roam, and Erveryo had to keep dodging them. "Then you stop it, Wizard," he yelled.

"I will stop it when you swear that you will not harm these riders, or try to take the princess back to the wood," Pallando said.

Erveryo looked at Nyére and frowned, "I swear it."

Pallando smiled and raised his staff. He chanted a spell, and the trees returned to their places. He smirked at the captain who was visibly shaken. "Return to your lord and warn him against bringing war on anyone. If he tries to leave the wood with an army, I will command the forest to destroy everyone within the wood."

Erveryo paled, "But you are our ally…"

"I am the ally of peace," Pallando said. "Now go."

Erveryo shouted for his archers to retreat and then he disappeared into the wood. Thelyn held the reins to Jamie's horse and stared at the blue wizard in horror.

"Where is she?" he asked weakly, too stunned to fully grasp what just happened.

"Her journey was completed," Pallando said. "I sent her home to her mother in her own wood. She will be safe there."

Thelyn paled, "But… she wanted to stay with me."

Nyére felt a lump in her throat. Thelyn looked as though he'd been stabbed in the heart. She looked at Pallando and interceded.

"Master Pallando, bring her back," she said. "She and Thelyn have pledged their love and were to marry when she came of age."

Pallando's expression softened, "Sorry, I cannot just wave my staff and bring her back. The choice must be hers."

"Then send me to her," Thelyn said firmly.

"No, Thelyn!" Alcon said quickly.

"That may not be wise," Aragorn said. "You know nothing of her world."

Pallando sighed. "Let me think on a solution," he said. "I find that I must travel west. May I join your company, King Elessar?"

"You know me?" Aragorn asked.

"Indeed, and Gandalf was most fond of you. My purpose here is finished now, and I must return home. I will enjoy a little company on my way."

"Then welcome," Aragorn said.

Pallando looked at Thelyn who just stared blankly at Jamie's empty saddle. "She was a little young, don't you think?"

Thelyn glared at him, "We knew that, we planned to wait."

Pallando smiled, "Waiting will be much easier now."


	30. Drowning

**Drowning**

Jamie woke up by the water, still overrunning its banks. She was dressed in her khaki pants and tank top with her backpack still on. Her head ached a little, but the throbbing was just a dull ache compared to the pain in her chest when she realized where she was. She slowly stood and looked around. She was home. Oh, God! She was home.

"Thelyn," she whispered.

It wasn't fair. How'd she get here? She looked in her backpack, and it was packed just the same. Did she dream it all? Was it just her imagination? She reached up and felt her hair… and gasped. It was still long! It wasn't a dream! Jamie looked at the river and thought about diving in, but thought better of it. That would be foolhardy.

She shouldered her pack and went home. She opened the door and found her mother passed out on the couch with a bottle in her hand. She was so relieved to see her alive, she couldn't bring herself to be appalled or angry about her condition. Jamie just put down her pack and started quietly cleaning up the mess. She put a blanket on her mother and then went into the kitchen and cleaned it too.

About the time she was finishing up, her mother came in, holding her head. "Coffee…" she rasped.

Jamie wordlessly started a pot. Her mother sat at the breakfast bar and drank her coffee in silence and then finally looked at Jamie curiously. "You stay out all night again?"

"Yes," Jamie said.

"You change your hair?" her mother, Melinda asked.

"Yes," Jamie said simply.

"Hmmm," Melinda said and took another sip of coffee.

"Mom?" Jamie asked.

"What?" Melinda said in annoyance.

"You're drowning in whiskey. Are you trying to kill yourself with that bottle?" Jamie asked seriously.

"What of it?" Melinda retorted.

"Don't," Jamie said. "I don't want to lose another parent."

Melinda looked up at her with wide eyes. She was shocked that her daughter would even care. "I'm no parent, Jamie."

"You're my mother, and I love you, no matter what," Jamie said. "You are killing yourself, stop it."

Melinda stared at her daughter in shock as tears filled her eyes. She was right, it was killing her, and no one even cared until this moment. "I don't know how to stop it."

"I'll help you," Jamie said. "Let me help, okay mom?"

"Okay," Melinda said.

* * *

The trip home was much easier with Pallando the blue in their company. He had respect among all the inhabitants of the east, and their journey was trouble free. Polodrin and Nyére did not speak of love or commitment, but their friendship grew. Polodrin was just happy she decided to come with them. It was late fall when the riders finally arrived in Emyn Arnen. Faramir greeted the riders, and hugged his son.

"Welcome home, son," he said and then looked back at Aragorn. "Your country awaits you, Elessar."

"It will wait another day," Aragorn said. "Let's rest here and take the boat home tomorrow."

"Then we'll have a celebration tonight," Faramir said. He looked around for Jamie. "Where's Jamie?"

No one spoke right away, but Thelyn looked at Pallando and frowned.

"I sent her home," Pallando said.

Aragorn sighed, "Allow me to present Pallando, the blue wizard."

"Welcome, Lord," Faramir said.

Pallando sighed, "Thank you. I will be moving on alone tomorrow," he said to Aragorn. "I enjoyed your company."

"And I yours," Aragorn said.

Pallando gave him a nod, and everyone broke up to get settled in. But Thelyn waited until he and Pallando were alone and confronted him.

"And what of your promise to find me a solution?" Thelyn asked.

"Peace, Elf, I have not gone back on my word. The moon is full tonight, and I will send you to retrieve her," Pallando said. "Come, I will discuss it with you."

* * *

Polodrin and Nyére walked along the battlements as the sun was setting. It was quiet here, for the guard on the walls was minimal and concentrated by the gates. Polodrin was pleased to see her wearing a gown. She was going to remind him of Snow White forever.

"My lady Snow, will you wed me and stay in Emyn Arnen?" he asked.

"What would your people say?" she asked.

"Don't think of others, think of you and me," he said. "Do you not love me, Nyére?"

Nyére looked up into his eyes that shone with such tenderness, "I love you, Polodrin. I would be honored to wed you and be your wife."

Polodrin smiled almost boyishly and lifted a hand to her cheek to wipe away a tear that fell. He bent down and kissed her softly and then whispered, "Why do you cry?"

"Because I thought my name was my fate," she said. "But my name is sorrow no longer. From now on, I will be your lady Snow White and live in joy as the princess in the story did."

Polodrin pulled her close in a tender embrace, "I will speak to my father. When shall we wed?"

"As soon as he permits," Nyére said. "We have courted long enough."

Polodrin smiled, "I knew you could not resist me."

"Are all men so arrogant?" she asked.

"Confident, my love, confident," he said as he bent down and kissed the top of her head.

Nyére looked up at him, "I come to you with nothing but my heart."

"That, dearest Snow, is the greatest treasure in all the land," he said and then he kissed her. Nyére reached up and buried her hands in his hair, clinging to him. Polodrin moaned softly against her lips and lifted her off the catwalk. Her lips parted slightly as she tried to catch her breath, and his tongue teased hers playfully. He spun her around and set her down before breaking their kiss. He stared at her with passion is his eyes.

"I would wed you tonight if I thought my father would allow it, but he must prepare a feast for the occasion. There will be family to invite," he said.

"We can wait," Nyére said. "That is only proper."

Polodrin nodded and wrapped his cloak around her, "Come, fairest in the land, let me escort you to your chamber. The night grows chill."

* * *

After dinner, Thelyn met Pallando in the great courtyard by the water garden. Pallando stood there waiting with staff in hand.

"Are you sure you understand the terms?" Pallando asked.

"I understand," Thelyn said. "If she doesn't want to return to Middle Earth, I must return alone."

"You will have one day to convince her, by tomorrow night at moonrise, you will have to leave," Pallando said.

"Yes, the river, I remember. Now get on with it," Thelyn said.

Pallando raised his staff, and the courtyard seemed to be covered in a thick mist that gathered around Thelyn. Pallando looked at the pool and was satisfied that all was ready.

"Dive in, and good luck," he said.

Thelyn fearlessly dove headfirst into the shallow pond and disappeared. From across the courtyard there was a shout, "No!"

Alcon ran across the courtyard and Pallando caught him before he could follow.

"He will return," Pallando said, trying to calm him. "He had to go."

"I know why he went," Alcon said. "But I can't let him go alone, please."

Pallando released him. "Go then."

Alcon dove in the same way Thelyn had, and he too disappeared. Pallando stood leaning on his staff a moment and sighed. "Young love…"

* * *

Thelyn's head burst up out of the water and he gasped for air. He thought he was drowning, and the water was moving quickly. It was icy cold, and he swam for shore and grabbed a log that was jutting out from shore. He climbed from the water, and heard a familiar call. He turned just in time to see Alcon grab the same log. He ran to help him from the torrent.

"What are you doing here?" Thelyn demanded.

"Helping you find my future sister in law," Alcon said. "You didn't think I'd let you go on an adventure like this without me, did you?"

Thelyn smiled, "All right, you can come."

Alcon smirked, "Thanks."

They were drenched, and had no idea where to look. Thelyn looked around at the forest. The trees were immense and… _red._ Jamie said they were redwoods, now he understood.

"This must be her forest, but how do we start looking?" Alcon asked.

"This is a well worn path, let's follow it," Thelyn suggested.

* * *

Jamie sat on the deck in a white cotton sundress with a glass of lemonade, soaking up a little sun. It had been almost a year since her accident and subsequent return, and in a few weeks she'd be eighteen. Her mother had been in and out of rehab twice now, but seemed to be managing her problem now. It was amazing to learn she actually had a personality when she wasn't hammered. Jamie's thoughts drifted to Middle Earth and her friends there. She missed them, but most of all she missed Thelyn. It was good that she was able to help her mother, but she was going to be okay. She'd met a guy at her Alcoholics Anonymous meetings and they seemed to be good for each other. If Jamie could make a wish, she'd wish to go back to Thelyn.

"Jamie, you'll burn if you stay out too long?" Melinda said as she stepped out onto the deck. She looked at her daughter who stared longingly into the woods. "You can go if you want," she said.

Jamie was shook from her thoughts by the seeming permission she'd just been given. "What?"

"Into the woods," her mother clarified. "You don't have to baby sit me, Jamie, I'll be fine. Go for a hike if you wish."

"The woods have lost their charm," Jamie said sadly. "The only woods I'd like to see are the ones in Ithilien."

Melinda furrowed her brow in confusion, "Is that by Carmel?"

Jamie smiled ironically. She couldn't even explain what happened. "No mother, it's not around here. It's just a place I imagined visiting once."

Melinda smiled and sat down. "Those are the best places, the ones you imagine. Tell me about it."

Jamie sighed, "It was a nice place, like in fairy tales. There were Elves there, and it was summer."

"Ah, yes. The Elves of summer," Melinda said with a giggle. "Go on."

Jamie was a little annoyed at her mother's joking attitude. "Never mind, it is just a joke to you."

Melinda was surprised by the change in Jamie's tone. "I'm sorry; I forget what it was like to be young."

"It doesn't matter," Jamie said. "It was just a dream."

Jamie stared at her lemonade, but her mother just stood up and looked out into the woods.

"Uh, Jamie, what did your elves look like?" Melinda asked with a catch in her voice.

Jamie sighed, "The first elves I met were brothers, identical twins with long red hair and bright, happy green eyes…" Jamie stopped when she felt her mother shaking her. "Hey, mom, the lemonade…"

"Jamie, look!"

Jamie looked and gasped, dropping her lemonade on the deck. She slowly stood and looked across their small yard to the tree line where two tall red haired elves stood. Her knees felt weak when she saw them. Her eyes immediately identified Thelyn and he smiled at her.

"Jamie?" Thelyn asked.

"Thelyn? Alcon? How'd you get here?" she asked as she walked to the railing for support.

The two elves crossed her yard, and Jamie's mother just stared. "Jamie, who are these men? Why are they dressed like that?"

"I beg your pardon, Lady, we are not men," Alcon said formally.

"Mom, the story I told, was not a dream, it was real. These are Elves, and the ears are real." Jamie said quickly. "It's no joke."

Thelyn halted on the steps in front of Jamie so that they were at eye level. His smile was disarming, and Jamie returned it.

"Jamie, my love, come with me," he whispered.

"Oh, no," Melinda said firmly. "Who are you?"

"Mom, this is Thelyn, and his brother Alcon," Jamie said. "This is my mother."

Both of them bowed to her respectfully. "We are pleased to meet the mother of so fine a lady," Thelyn said. "I know for you this is sudden, but we came to bring her home."

"This is her home," Melinda said nervously. She didn't like the way this was going at all.

"No, mom, this was my home," Jamie said. "My home is with Thelyn now. Please wish me well and let me go."

"I seek your blessing, lady, and the hand of your daughter in marriage," Thelyn said.

Melinda stepped back a moment, trying to wrap her mind around the situation. "Where are you taking her?"

"To Ithilien, our home," Alcon said. "You have our word she will be well cared for."

Melinda looked at the one called Thelyn and the love in his eyes. She understood that look all too well. It was the look she'd gotten from a brash your fisherman some eighteen years ago. She sighed. "Invite them inside for dinner, Jamie. We'll talk about it."

Dinner was a little awkward. The elves were not used to seeing modern appliances, or electric light fixtures. There was little conversation at all, and finally Thelyn had enough of the silence.

"What have you here?" he asked Jamie's mother.

"I have the house, and my job, and Jamie," she said.

"Do you care about your… job?" Thelyn asked.

"Not really, it pays the bills," she admitted.

"Your house, is it not just a roof above you?" Thelyn pressed.

"Yes," Melinda admitted. "What are you driving at young man?"

Thelyn let the man comment slide and looked at her seriously. "Come with us," he said. "You can live with me and Jamie."

"Indeed," Alcon agreed. "Our house is large enough, it was our parents' home and quite large. You'll have your own room."

Melinda looked at Jamie, "What's it like?" she asked, suddenly intrigued by the idea.

"Nothing modern, no electricity, no indoor plumbing… nothing," Jamie said seriously. "And it's wonderful."

Melinda looked at Thelyn with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, "You sure you want your mother in law in your house?"

Thelyn just smiled, "Families are very close where we are from. We will… tolerate you."

Jamie just elbowed him and smirked, "You can come with us, or you can stay, but I am going mom. After all, I'll be eighteen in just a couple of weeks. There's really nothing you can say about it."

Thelyn turned to Jamie, "Two weeks?" he asked. "But it has only been a few months."

"Not here," Jamie said.

Melinda just watched the exchange with a smile. "You can go," she said. "But I'm going to stay."

"What on earth for?" Jamie asked.

"I'm not the nature lover you are, and I think I might have another reason," Melinda said.

"Oh, Jake from AA," Jamie said sarcastically.

"What can I say, I'm weak," Melinda said. "When are you leaving?"

Thelyn looked out the window and gasped when he saw how dark it was getting. "Right now," he said. "Give your mother a hug, we have to go."

Everyone rose from the table, and Jamie hugged her mother. Thelyn gave Melinda a bow, "Are you sure you will not come with us?"

"I'm sure," Melinda said. "Go on, you have my blessing."

The Elves escorted Jamie down the back steps and across the yard. The sun had set, and it was getting dark fast. Alcon remembered the way they had come and led them. They returned to the river by where they crawled out.

"Here?" Jamie asked.

"This is where we came out," Thelyn said.

"Well, that's not where I fell in," Jamie said. "I fell in up there," she said, pointing.

"That is where we emerged from the water, we merely climbed out here," Alcon said.

Thelyn nodded, "Show us," he said.

Jamie led them up along the ledge and stopped by the spot where shed fallen. The water swirled strangely there and Thelyn looked up for the moon. He knew they would want to stay together if they could.

"Jamie, hold on to me, and we'll all jump together," Thelyn said.

Alcon nodded his agreement, and as the moonlight hit the water, the three of them jumped in. They all felt drawn down, and Thelyn held tightly to Jamie. Jamie thought she was drowning, like there was no where to surface. Everything seemed to go black and Jamie finally couldn't hold her breath another second, and she knew she would drown… On the brink of happiness, it was over.

* * *

Jamie woke up in a soft bed with a fire going in the fireplace. She sat up, recognizing the room as the one she'd slept in at Thelyn and Alcon's house. Her chest ached from the overwhelming relief and joy she felt being back in Middle Earth. She threw the covers off and was about to run out the door when she realized she was just wearing a big shirt. She stopped and looked around. Her sundress was hanging near the fire and was dry, so she put it on. It was sleeveless, but modest enough, and nearly ankle length, so she ventured out of her room.

Silivren greeted her. "You are awake," she said brightly. "Come and sit and eat."

"Where are the twins?" Jamie asked. "Are they alright?"

"Oh, yes, they are fine; they went to Minas Tirith right after they brought you in. Thelyn said something about needing permission from the King."

Jamie rolled her eyes, "Oh, well how long will that take?"

"I would expect them tomorrow sometime. We have to go to Emyn Arnen for my brother's wedding," Silivren said.

Jamie looked at her in surprise, "Polodrin? He's getting married?"

"Yes, to a very lovely Elf named Snow," Silivren said.

Jamie smiled knowingly, "I wondered how long it would take them to get together."

"Not long apparently, and she blames it on you, but happily so," Silivren said and then gave Jamie a hug. "Thank you for making my brother so happy. She is good for him."

Jamie smiled, "I was glad to do it."

"Yes, and I believe you will make another brother quite happy," Silivren added as she brought a bowl of fruit to the table. "Thelyn was beaming when he carried you in this morning. He said, 'take care of my girlfriend. When I return she will be my betrothed.'"

Jamie smiled, "He'll have to ask me first."

"He will, as soon as he can," Silivren said. "Now, eat."


	31. Plans and Problems

**Plans and Problems**

It was late evening in Minas Tirith and Miiriel sat by the fire with her son Nolvo. Tomorrow marked his first birthday, and family was quickly gathering to celebrate. The King had returned that morning, but her brothers, the Wild Ones had not been seen anywhere. Eldarion and Aragorn entered the hall and joined her by the fire.

"There is my handsome grandson," Aragorn said with a proud smile.

"How could he not be with such a handsome father?" Eldarion asked with a smirk.

"I believe his looks came from his old granddad," Aragorn said as he lifted the drowsy baby from his mother's lap. "I think he's ready to retire."

"Here, I'll take him," Eldarion said, taking his son and heading for the back stairs.

"I'll be right up," Miiriel said.

Aragorn sat down and looked at her expectantly. "It's been a busy day, and I wanted to speak to you sooner…"

"I understood," Miiriel said, "But now I would like to know what happened to my brothers."

"They went on another adventure," Aragorn said carefully. "I did not know until they were gone what they were planning or I would have stopped it."

Miiriel cocked a brow, "I think you need to explain."

The main doors of the hall swung open before Aragorn could answer. In strode the two brothers in question, one smiling triumphantly and the other rolling his eyes.

"Sister, you look well," Alcon said with a smile. "Where's our new nephew?"

"In bed, where I was going," Miiriel said. "What have you two been up to?"

Thelyn hugged her and lifted her off the ground, "Wish me well, sister," he said. "I found myself a bride."

Aragorn cocked a brow at him, "So you found her?"

"She is resting in Silivren's care," Alcon said. "It was an unpleasant way to travel, but she is well."

Miiriel looked at Thelyn and slowly a smile formed on her face, "Jamie?"

Thelyn smiled bashfully, "If my uncle will allow me to announce the betrothal."

"When she is eighteen, Thelyn," Aragorn said firmly.

"That time has come already, for the time we were parted was longer for her than for us. It has been a full year for her," Thelyn said.

Aragorn looked thoughtful a moment. "I will see her at Polodrin's wedding. Let me speak to her and then I will let you know. If I believe she is ready, you may announce your betrothal at the feast."

Thelyn sighed with relief. "Thank you."

"Have you eaten?" Miiriel asked them.

"Oh, we're fine," Alcon said. "I want to sneak a peek at my nephew, and then get some sleep. It's been a long night."

Thelyn nodded in agreement and everyone went to bed.

* * *

Jamie went for a walk in the forest that evening, and felt strangely at home. The trees whispered softly words of welcome, and the stream trickled lazily in the colorful light of the setting sun. Somewhere in the distance she heard Silivren's call, but she wanted just one more moment before returning to the house. She gazed at the sun as it sank behind the horizon and sighed. He came for her, and she was never so happy in her life to be anywhere than right here in Middle Earth. She couldn't wait for him to return. She'd only seen him for a few hours and then he was gone again. She really missed him.

"Well, look who's back," Legolas said from behind her.

Jamie turned and smiled, "Legolas, it's good to see you." She walked over and hugged him.

"You seem different," he said.

"Well, it has been a while," she said. "I've been at home for a year."

Legolas looked at her a moment, and then he smiled. "Yes, that is it. The child in your eyes is gone and it is a woman who I see in its place. It was not an easy year for you, was it?"

"No," Jamie admitted. "But it was worth all the pain to see my mother well."

"Then you two have made peace?" Legolas asked.

"Yes," Jamie said. "I will miss her."

"And she will miss you, but we cannot stay at home with them forever," Legolas said. "Now, Silivren was worried about you. Allow me to walk you home."

"What is there to worry over around here?" Jamie asked. "I have never felt more at home in any wood."

Legolas smiled, offered her his arm and she took it. "Silivren does not know you like I do. She still thinks you are a lost child."

"Thelyn can set her straight," Jamie said.

"Or you could just sing," Legolas said.

Jamie blushed, "We'll see."

They strolled up to the house and Legolas bid Jamie goodnight. "I'll see you soon," he said. "It will be good having you here."

Jamie smiled and waved at him as she went in the house. After bidding goodnight to Silivren and Failon, she went to her room and settled in for the night. The nights were getting cooler, and someone had already lit a fire for her. Jamie found a nightgown in the closet and changed for bed. She hoped Thelyn would be back tomorrow.

* * *

Breakfast in the King's hall was usually quite informal, and on no set schedule. With the household staff and guards coming and going, it was always busy. Thelyn and Alcon had risen a little late, and were just finishing up when Aragorn came in from the courtyard.

"What are your plans today?" Aragorn asked.

"I don't know about him, but I planned to take the morning ship back to Ithilien," Thelyn said.

"Can you take a message to Legolas for me?" Aragorn asked.

"I can and I will," Thelyn said with a smile.

"Good, wait here," Aragorn said and then disappeared into his study. A few minutes later he emerged again with a folded parchment, freshly sealed. "Thank you… and the ship will depart within the hour."

"Is it urgent?" Thelyn asked.

"Not life or death, but important," Aragorn said.

"I will deliver it as soon as I get there," Thelyn said.

Alcon watched the exchange with amusement, and Thelyn turned and looked at him in annoyance. "What?"

"I was going to stay until Polodrin's wedding, but maybe I should go with you," Alcon said.

"Why?" Thelyn asked suspiciously.

"So you don't have to spend the day looking for Legolas when you'd rather go right home to your girlfriend," Alcon said with a chuckle.

"You're just jealous," Thelyn said.

"Indeed," Alcon said in feigned sorrow. "I am the last of our clan without love. It is simply tragic." He sighed dramatically and Thelyn just laughed.

"What about one of the elf maids of the wood?" Thelyn asked.

"No, I am too choosy to be charmed by an ordinary maid," Alcon said.

"Soon there will only be one Wild One in Gondor," Thelyn said.

"Oh, you won't settle down for Jamie, she'll go with you on your adventures," Alcon said.

"Then we'll be the three Wild Ones," Thelyn said with a smirk.

Alcon just groaned. "I think perhaps the Wild Ones are retired. You will want your privacy."

"You are my brother and closest friend, Alcon. Marriage will not change that," Thelyn said seriously.

"If you say so," Alcon said. "But I have watched you moping for several months now, and I stood with you when you first saw her again. Love for your brother pales in comparison to the love you have for her, and that is as it should be."

"What are you saying?" Thelyn asked, suddenly concerned.

"I am saying that I think I will move out after you wed. Nárello's house is still empty, I do not think he will mind," Alcon said.

"Do not run off so quickly," Thelyn said. "I am not even betrothed yet."

"That will not be long now," Alcon said. "Come on, let's get to the ship."

* * *

Silivren was teaching Jamie the finer points to making bread in a wood stove when Thelyn returned. He tended to his horse and entered the house quietly. Silivren's distinct melodic voice was coming from the kitchen, so he went there first. Jamie was pulling two fresh loaves from the oven while Silivren coached her on the other dishes' preparations. Neither noticed him, so he watched for a while.

"What do you do with the skins?" Jamie asked as she put the freshly cleaned rabbits in the stewing pot.

"Clean and stretch them for different things. Rabbit fur is great for lining slippers and trimming coats," Silivren said.

"Is it… messy? Cleaning it I mean," Jamie asked.

"I'll show you the tricks," Silivren said. "It's not that bad."

"Hmmm. So, what's Thelyn's favorite dish?" Jamie asked changing the subject.

"Venison stew with fresh bread," Thelyn said from the doorway.

Jamie's eyes lit up and she quickly washed her hands, but Thelyn crossed the room and grabbed them. "Don't bother washing; I'll give you a hand."

"I thought the women did the cooking," Jamie said with a smirk.

"Not always," Thelyn said taking the knife and cutting the carrots that were sitting there. "If it allows me to remain in your company, I will cook."

Silivren rolled her eyes, "That won't last more than a week, believe me Jamie. The charm wears off quickly and then he will find other chores to do."

"I am not Failon, Silivren," Thelyn said dryly.

"No, I give you about three days," Silivren said with a smirk, and then winked at Jamie.

Jamie laughed and then looked at Thelyn seriously. "What did Aragorn say?"

"Uh, I think I'll just go check on Cálale," Silivren said as she slipped out of the kitchen.

Thelyn helped Jamie clean up the cutting board and dump the rest of the vegetables in the pot before answering. They went to the basin to wash their hands and he finally spoke.

"He would see you before he gives his consent," Thelyn said seriously. "If he feels you are ready, we may announce a betrothal at Polodrin and Nyére's wedding feast."

"That's only a few days from now," Jamie said with a smile.

Thelyn took her hands and looked into her eyes, "We have been separated for a long time, Jamie. Do you still wish to marry me?"

"I told you a long time ago that there was no one else for me, and I meant it. Yes, Thelyn, I still want to marry you," Jamie said firmly.

"A betrothal can last up to a year," Thelyn said. "It will be up to my uncle how long ours is."

"So what do we do in the mean time?" Jamie asked.

"You will stay with Silivren and Failon at their home and I will prepare this house for you," Thelyn said. "And we will court as before, but betrothed couples are given more freedom."

"How much more?" Jamie asked.

"The chaperoning is less annoying," Thelyn said.

"So, after all this time, we still have to wait," Jamie said.

"It is proper," he said. "It will give us time to get to know each other a little better."

Jamie sighed and Thelyn pulled her into a hug. "I love you so much, Jamie," he said softly. "I thought you were lost to me, and now you are here. I feel like the prince in your fairy tales."

"And I feel like a princess," Jamie said. "You even rescued me from my lonely castle."

Thelyn bent down and kissed her forehead softly, and Jamie looked up. He smiled warmly and kissed her cheek. Jamie turned her head a little, so he kissed the other cheek, and Jamie frowned. Thelyn laughed and kissed her on the tip of the nose.

"Thelyn, you're teasing me," she accused.

Thelyn smiled wickedly, "What do you want?"

"You know what I want," Jamie said.

"Say it," Thelyn said as his eyes smoldered with icy green fire.

"Kiss me, Thelyn," Jamie said breathlessly.

Thelyn crushed her body against him as his lips ravished hers passionately. His hands could not get enough of her soft form as they roamed over her back. One slid into her hair, gently holding her close while the other held her waist against him. Jamie wrapped her arms around him tightly and surrendered herself to the waves of passion that crashed over them. It was heaven being in his arms again, feeling his gentle hands on her body. Thelyn leaned back against the table and broke their kiss.

He looked into her wild hazel eyes as he tried to catch his breath. "I hope it isn't a long betrothal," he said between breaths.

Jamie just blushed shyly at the comment and he smiled, "You are beautiful when you blush," he whispered. "But there is not need to be shy with me."

"Well, we're not married yet," Jamie said.

Thelyn released her and stood, "I know, that's just the trouble. I forget my manners with you so near. That kiss was not acceptable for a couple that is just courting. Come; let us find ourselves a chaperone before I am tempted to do that again."

"I asked for it," Jamie said as he led her out into the main room. "We missed each other."

"Yes, but I was quite forward," Thelyn admitted. "From now on I will behave myself until we are wed."

Jamie nodded. Where she was from, courtship was a drink at a bar and a cheesy line, followed by a one night stand and a 'thanks for the memories'. It was strange to be in a place where honor and propriety actually mattered. Jamie was glad for her strict upbringing. Most girls she knew thought it was only natural to lose their virginity to their prom date. Jamie had thought that was appalling and never even went to her prom. Kids at school said she was a geek or a nerd. Some even called her goody-two-shoes, but she never cared. And now she was proud to say no man but Thelyn had ever touched her. And he respected her enough to keep his hands to himself until they were married. She loved him so much it hurt.

Silivren returned with her daughter in tow. Cálale saw Thelyn and ran to him laughing.

"You're home!" she shouted. "Where's Uncle Alcon?"

"He went to see Legolas, he'll be here for dinner," Thelyn said, hugging his niece.

Cálale looked from him to Jamie and then asked, "Are you really getting married?"

"Is that alright with you?" Thelyn asked with a smirk.

Cálale just smiled and hugged Jamie, "As long as it's Jamie."

"Well, we now have Cálale's approval," Thelyn said.

The front door opened and Failon, Alcon and Legolas entered. They all had serious expressions on their faces and Thelyn had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"What is it?" Thelyn asked.

Legolas just glanced at Jamie and Silivren.

Silivren sighed, "Come along, Cálale, you can help me and Jamie in the kitchen."

"Aw, mom! I never get to hear the good stuff," Cálale said dejectedly. When the women were gone, they sat down at the table and Legolas explained.

"Our peace may be over," Legolas said. "There have been several Avari scouts seen near Minas Tirith. They have not made any aggressive moves, but they are avoiding any contact. We are not sure what their purpose is, but we are planning for the worst. Polodrin's wedding may bring a little trouble. Aragorn is suggesting Faramir move the wedding up to tomorrow night, and that we lock up the city."

"What of Pallando's warning to the Avari?" Thelyn asked.

"I don't know," Legolas said, "Perhaps a small force was not considered a threat, but they could be troublesome."

"What if they are not hostile?" Failon asked.

"I have yet to meet an Avari that was not, save perhaps Nyére, but she was not as sweet in the beginning," Legolas said. "They are not like us, Failon. They are distrusting of everyone, especially men."

"Then Polodrin and…" Failon said with concern.

"Would draw their enmity," Alcon said. "We'll be ready."

"I'm going to meet with the guard to discuss our plans. Will you two be returning to the watch?" Legolas asked the twins.

"Of course," they both said in unison, drawing a smirk from Legolas.

"Come to the central courtyard at the beginning of your usual shift," Legolas said. "I'll speak with you then about the changed wedding plans." Legolas rose to leave, and Jamie stuck her head out of the kitchen.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Jamie asked.

"Sorry, I have urgent business," Legolas said, "Another time perhaps." And with that he left.

Jamie stared at the somber expressions and just said, "Who died?"

Alcon chuckled, "No one, Jamie. We just have a lot to consider."

"Well consider washing up, it's almost time to eat," Jamie said and then ducked back in the kitchen.

Failon smirked, "She'll fit in just fine with this family."

"Yes, too bad Lalaith and Nárello won't be here for the wedding. It would be good to have the whole clan together again," Thelyn said.

"I would not invite them here with trouble brewing," Failon said seriously. "Let's deal with our visitors first and then worry about family reunions."

The trio nodded agreement.

"Well, if you three are all through discussing weighty matters, let's eat," Silivren said. "No politics at the table."

"Yes, my lady," Failon said as he stood and kissed his wife on the cheek. He took the stack of plates from her and started setting the table. "Advice for you, brother," Failon said to Thelyn. "Never argue with your wife."

"Not bad advice," Jamie said as she came in from the kitchen. "You should listen to him."

Thelyn smirked, "Thanks for the help, Failon."

"Anytime," Failon said, "Anytime."


	32. Wedding Day

**Wedding Day**

Polodrin and Nyére walked in the garden courtyard of his home. The evening was quiet and calm and the moon was large in the sky as it always was at harvest time. They held hands and looked at the stars.

"Do you miss your home my love?" Polodrin asked.

"My home is in your arms, there is no other place I wish to be," Nyére said seriously.

Polodrin drew her closer and put his arm around her shoulders. "Two nights hence," he said.

Nyére sighed, "It seems so far away."

"Not so long," Polodrin said.

"No, and everyone here has been so kind. Your father has been most gracious to me," she said.

"He already liked you, but how could he refuse the lady who saved my life?" Polodrin asked.

"That isn't why, is it?" she asked in annoyance.

"You must learn to read a man when he jests," Polodrin said as he gently lifted her chin with his fingertips. He looked down into her eyes and smiled. "He loves you, because he sees our love. Two days from now he will call you daughter, and I will call you wife."

Nyére smiled at him. She still could not believe the changes in her life these past few months. She was resigned to a fate she detested, but then a journey to save her wood ended up saving her instead. She found love beyond description in the arms of a Man. He amazed her with his unconditional love and she was speechless.

A messenger interrupted their walk and Polodrin released her to greet him.

"What is it?" Polodrin asked.

"A message from the King, my lord. I did not see the Steward, so the guard sent me to you," the messenger said.

"Father has retired for the evening, I will deliver your message," Polodrin said as he took the parchment from him. He took Nyére's arm and led her inside. "My Lady, I must bid you goodnight. Messages from the King are always urgent."

"Goodnight," Nyére said. "I will see you on the morrow."

"In the hall at breakfast," Polodrin said. "I will await you."

Nyére nodded and headed up the stairs to her room. She couldn't wait for the day when they would not have to be parted. She missed him already, but she was concerned over the message. What sort of messages did the King send that they were always urgent?

* * *

Faramir was sitting on the bed waiting for Ẻowyn to join him. It had been a long day of ordering supplies for the feast. His wife had taken Nyére to the best seamstress in Emyn Arnen to be fitted for a wedding gown, and he had been dealing with minor disputes and requests. He was tired and anxious for a few moments of peace in the comfort of his wife's arms. But his evening was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Ẻowyn emerged from the dressing area in her nightgown and she grabbed her robe and headed for the door. "I'll see what it is," she offered.

Faramir sighed and lay back against his pillow.

Polodrin stared at the door and waited until finally he saw his mother in the doorway.

"Son? Should you not be in the garden stealing kisses from your betrothed?" Ẻowyn asked in surprise.

"Mother, is father within? There is an urgent message from Minas Tirith. It bears the King's seal," Polodrin said.

"Let him in," Faramir called as he stood and tied his robe closed. "Let's have a look."

Faramir opened the message calmly though it was usually not good news. He read it and frowned. "Your lady's kin may be searching for her. Several Avari have been seen scouting around Minas Tirith. Aragorn is concerned about the wedding and wants to move it up one night."

Polodrin frowned, "What would they do?" he asked and then looked at his father in surprise as a smile slowly crept over his face. "Move it up?"

"Yes, that would be the part you would hear," Ẻowyn said with a smirk.

Faramir looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes, "Our betrothal was a little long for my taste as well."

"He's only been betrothed a couple of days," Ẻowyn said with a cocked brow.

"Weddings aside," Faramir said. "What do you think of this?"

"I think it might be a problem. They were very unfriendly. If they received word of the betrothal…" Polodrin began.

"They would have had to have been following you for some time," Faramir said. "The journey is long."

"Yes, I think it is Erveryo, the captain who tried to take Jamie. He was very hostile. He would do anything to keep Nyére within his control," Polodrin said angrily. "Her father may have sent him to retrieve her."

"Another foolish captain? I suppose her father promised her to him in the absence of his other captain," Faramir said in jest.

"Apparently he did," Polodrin said dryly.

"How barbaric," Ẻowyn said angrily. "I assume she was not pleased about that."

"She killed the first captain," Faramir said. "And no one blamed her."

"That was him? I heard about that. I knew I liked her, Polodrin. You definitely have my blessings," Ẻowyn said firmly.

"Thanks mom," Polodrin said. "I'll leave you two to your rest, tomorrow might be a little busier than expected."

"Indeed," Faramir said. "I'll see to it, you go to bed."

Polodrin left and Faramir looked at his wife thoughtfully. "So we will have another Elf in our family."

"How strange the time we live in where Elves and Men live together in such peace," Ẻowyn said.

"I hope the peace will last. The Avari are not kindly disposed toward Men. I fear they will not tolerate this marriage," Faramir said.

"Perhaps the marriage will be just what is needed to bridge the rift between our peoples," Ẻowyn said hopefully.

"And that is why I love you," Faramir said. "You always look to the brighter side."

"At least since I met you, my lord," Ẻowyn said with a smile.

Faramir hugged her close and kissed her tenderly on the cheek. "Come to bed, Ẻowyn and I will show you again why you love me."

Ẻowyn smiled, "Are you bragging?"

"Absolutely," Faramir said with a cocked brow. "And you have yet to refute it."

"The Steward of Gondor sets out to conquer the White Lady of Rohan again?" she asked as she followed him to the bed.

"Unless you would surrender now," Faramir said with a chuckle.

"Never surrender," Ẻowyn said humorously.

Faramir pulled her down onto the bed and they rolled together playfully. They finally stopped with Faramir lying on top of her, "You were saying?"

"Perhaps if you are nice, we can negotiate a truce," she suggested with a twinkle in her eyes.

Faramir lowered his face to hers and kissed her tenderly. "I believe once again I find it is I who surrender to you, fairest wife."

"I love you Faramir," she said breathlessly as she wrapped her arms around him and drew him close for another kiss.

* * *

In the early hours of morning, Failon, Thelyn and Alcon met with the morning watch in the central courtyard. Legolas was there and explained their plans.

"Avari from the East have been seen in Gondor. They have not made any aggressive moves, but may be planning something. We will detain any who try to enter the wood," Legolas said.

"But are they not to be treated as kinsmen?" one of the watch asked.

"I would like to, but until we are certain of their friendship, we will be cautious," Legolas said. "They have not as yet shown themselves to be friendly."

Everyone agreed to carry out Legolas' orders, and they left for their tour on the watch. All the borders were watched carefully that night. For the first time in many years they had possible enemies to watch for.

* * *

Aragorn stood in the great hall with his arms crossed waiting impatiently. His queen stood beside him, and his daughter Allassante, but Eldarion and Miiriel had yet to join them.

"Be patient," Arwen said. "Traveling with children always takes more preparation time."

"I am patient, but I am anxious to be on my way. The scouts we saw have vanished, and I fear they are going to trouble Emyn Arnen this night," Aragorn said.

"And perhaps they will not," Arwen said. "They might be friendly."

"I will believe that when I see it," Aragorn said. "Ah, here they come."

"Sorry, father," Eldarion said. "I think Nolvo is a little cranky this morning."

"Oh, let his grandmother handle that," Arwen said, reaching for the grumpy child. She carried him on her hip and he smiled.

Miiriel rolled her eyes. "You have to teach me that."

"Arwen looked at her with a twinkle in her eyes, "It is a gift that only grandparents possess. It will work for you on his children."

"That's no help today," Miiriel said with a smirk.

Aragorn laughed, "Come along, the ship is waiting for us."

Down at the docks, there were two ships waiting. One ship was to carry Aragorn and his family and their horses and luggage, and a second with a company of soldiers. Aragorn didn't want to take any chances with the wedding. If trouble came, he wanted to be prepared. Most of his men knew Polodrin well and wanted to attend the event anyway. They were more than happy to guard the gates tonight.

* * *

Jamie and Silivren were all ready for the ride to Emyn Arnen when the Failon and twins returned from the watch. They ate a quick breakfast and said very little, but Silivren was tired of the silence.

"What is wrong?" she asked. "If trouble has come to us, I want to know what it is."

"Silivren, the trouble is not for us…" Failon started to say but Thelyn interrupted.

"Avari have been scouting around," he said. "We do not know their purpose."

Silivren furrowed her brow but was unsure of why this was a concern.

"They want Nyére back, don't they?" Jamie asked, truly concerned.

"We don't know," Alcon said. "But after our encounters with them, we will be cautious."

Jamie frowned. "We met only a few of them," Jamie said. "Nyére loves her people very much. I don't think they are all like Atanvardo and Erveryo."

"I'm sure you are right, but we don't know who they are, they have avoided contact with anyone here," Thelyn said seriously. "I will not let them spoil the wedding, or harm you, Jamie."

Jamie frowned. This sounded like a bad situation that was trying to get worse. She didn't like it. She looked at her future family and just said, "Mistrust breeds mistrust."

Failon looked at her thoughtfully a moment. "You have grown up, haven't you?"

Jamie just blushed, "I only meant that we should not judge them before we know them."

Thelyn smiled at her, "I agree, Jamie, but would you not prefer to be cautious, just in case?"

Jamie thought of Nyére and her fear of her father. "Yes, that would be prudent."

"In any case, the decisions were not ours to make," Failon said. "Let us go and wish the happy couple well."

They quickly cleaned up from breakfast and departed for Emyn Arnen. They joined Legolas and a handful of Elves on their way out of the wood. They went at a light pace for Cálale's benefit. She was just learning to ride her own horse, and wanted to show him off to her grandfather. The hour ride was a little longer, but no one minded. It was a crisp autumn day with a light breeze. Within sight of the gates, they picked up the speed a little. Jamie had not been to Emyn Arnen before, so she was looking it over closely. It was a fine city, walled up like most she'd seen here. The main gate was heavily guarded, and she wondered if that was because of the supposed threat.

"Who begs entry to Emyn Arnen?" a guard called down.

"Legolas of the Wood and wedding guests," Legolas called up.

"Enter and welcome," the guard said as the gates opened.

The riders went straight to the Steward's hall, and their horses were tended to by the stable master. Thelyn took Jamie's hand and led her through the courtyard, and the company was greeted by Faramir.

"Welcome guests," he said. "It is good to see you were able to make it today, plans have changed recently."

"Yes, we have heard," Legolas said. "Have you had any trouble?"

"None yet, and I am hopeful that our worries are for naught," Faramir said. "But enough about that, the hour approaches noon, and there will be lunch soon. Come in and refresh yourselves."

They filed into the hall, and Jamie looked around for Nyére. She was anxious to see her friend again. "Lord Faramir, where is the bride?" Jamie asked.

"Oh, she is in her chamber until the feast," Faramir said. "I'm sure she'd be happy to see you." He motioned for a maid to join them. "Would you show Lady Jamie to Lady Nyére's chamber?"

The maid curtseyed and offered Jamie a smile. Jamie gave Thelyn's hand a squeeze, and he smiled.

"Say hello to her for me, I'll see you later," Thelyn said as he watched her go. When she was gone, he looked at Faramir, "Has the king arrived yet?"

"No, but the ship is expected within the hour," Faramir said. "If you'll excuse me, I have a few last minute things to see to."

He left, and everyone sat down at a table to rest. The hall was a bustle of activity with servants hanging garlands of flowers and setting up extra tables to accommodate the extra guests. Lunch was served in one corner while the rest of the room was prepared for the celebration.

"So, how many will show up?" Legolas wondered out loud.

"Well, well, well…" a deep voice boomed from behind him.

Legolas suddenly smiled brightly and turned to greet his long time friend, "Gimli!"

"Are we doomed to only meet at weddings?" Gimli asked. "You promised to visit."

"I found myself wrapped up in another quest," Legolas said.

"Indeed? And you did not invite me?" Gimli accused.

"It was not may quest, and we were a little rushed. But come and sit with us, my lord Dwarf. Tell us how you have been," Legolas said.

Gimli gave him half a frown, "Of late I have been bored, thus the reason for my visit in Gondor. And along the way I hear that Polodrin was to wed, so naturally, I showed up here."

"Any excuse to attend a good feast, eh uncle Gimli?" Alcon said humorously.

"But of course," Gimli said with a chuckle. "So what mischief have you two Wild Ones been up to of late? Have you no time to visit the caves?"

"Thelyn is breaking up our partnership," Alcon said. "He has found himself a bride."

"Who would fall for a rebel like him?" Gimli asked with a smirk.

"That is a long story," Legolas said.

"Well, break out some wine and tell your tale, Thelyn. I would hear of the maid that tamed the wildest of the Wild Ones," Gimli said with a grin.

Thelyn rolled his eyes. Gimli was a riot at weddings, but if he started drinking now, there was no telling what he would be like later. But Legolas was delighted to see him and was most accommodating. Wine was brought, and the story of the singer's quest drew a small crowd. Indeed the whole thing was a love story. It was the story of the Ents' love for their lost wives, Polodrin and Nyére's meeting and rocky courtship, and Thelyn and Jamie's courtship. By the end of the story, everyone was even more excited about the wedding.

* * *

Nyére sat on the bed staring at her gown almost sadly. She was happier than she'd ever been, but had no family to share it with. There was a knock at the door, and she sighed and rose to answer.

"Who is there?" she asked.

"An old friend," Jamie answered.

The door swung open and Nyére stared at her, completely stunned. "Jamie? You're here?"

"Thelyn and Alcon came after me and brought me home," Jamie said.

Nyére hugged her, and then dragged her back inside and closed the door.

"Why are you hiding in here?" Jamie asked.

"Tradition," Nyére said. "I am not to see the groom until the feast when I am given to him…" her voice trailed off.

"What is it?" Jamie asked.

"I have no one to give me away," Nyére said. "Not a single member of my clan will be here to share this day with."

"I thought they would all hate this wedding," Jamie said.

"Not all," Nyére admitted. "Most of my people only wish to live in peace, but my father has grown bitter, and the guards have become calloused to any but our own clan."

"So, if the Avari were to leave your wood, they might not be looking for war, but friendship," Jamie ventured.

Nyére looked at Jamie seriously, "What are you saying?"

"You don't know?" Jamie asked in surprise.

"No, I have been told nothing," Nyére said.

"Uh, well a few Avari have been seen around here, but no one knows why. They are afraid they are going to be like…" Jamie tried to explain delicately.

"Atanvardo," Nyére said for her, "I understand. But I doubt they would come this far for me. Pallando was not bluffing when he told them they would never leave the forest to make war."

"They have not seen that many," Jamie said.

"No, they wouldn't see them no matter how many there were," Nyére said. "I am surprised they were able to identify them as Avari at all. We have always been cautious when traveling."

"What do you think; would they try to stop the wedding?" Jamie asked.

"Is that what they think?" Nyére asked in surprise. "Only Erveryo or my father would want that. Most of my people would see it as a ray of hope for peace. To have Gondor as an ally would be good for the Avari."

"Would your father come himself?" Jamie asked.

"My father would not trouble himself on my account," Nyére said bitterly. "He would send Erveryo if he cared at all."

"Parents can surprise you, Nyére. I ought to know, my mother changed. Maybe your father has to," Jamie said.

"That would be too much to hope for," Nyére said. "But tell me, how are you and Thelyn getting along?"

"He hopes that Aragorn will let him announce our betrothal," Jamie said with a blush.

Nyére smiled, "He will. But tonight is my wedding. Will you sing at the feast for me?"

Jamie's eyes got wide, "Uh, I guess. What should I sing?"

"You'll think of something appropriate," Nyére said with a smile. Now, what do you think of the gown?"

"It will be perfect," Jamie said, "How are you going to wear your hair?"

The two friends wasted the afternoon laughing and reminiscing. Jamie helped Nyére with her gown and hair. Jamie hoped Nyére wouldn't worry about her people. And as the evening approached, Jamie came up with a solution to one simple problem.

"Have Legolas do it," Jamie said all of a sudden.

"What?"

"Have Legolas give you away. He's not Avari, but he is the leader of the Elves here. He'd love to do it for you," Jamie said.

"I don't know," Nyére said carefully.

"I can go and ask him," Jamie said.

"No, that's all right," Nyére said. "It isn't important, but you should go and join the others. Someone will send for me when it is time."

Jamie frowned. It seemed like a good idea. She gave her friend a hug and left to find Thelyn.

* * *

Aragorn was getting bored with waiting. He needed something to do, so he went in search of Jamie. He'd promised Thelyn he'd consider allowing the betrothal, but he needed to see her first. Someone had said she was with the bride, so he headed down the hall toward the bedrooms. He was met along the way by the very person he was seeking.

"Jamie," Aragorn said with a smile. "You are looking well."

"And you," Jamie said.

"Allow me to escort you back to the hall," Aragorn said, offering her his arm. "So, you are eighteen now?"

"I was within two weeks of my birthday when Thelyn found me," Jamie admitted.

Aragorn considered that a moment. "How was your visit at home?"

"I was able to help my mother recover from a long illness," Jamie said. "She is well, and we have finally… made peace with each other."

"Then it was good for you to go," Aragorn clarified.

"Yes, even if it was lonely," Jamie said.

"Your feelings for Thelyn are the same as before?" Aragorn asked.

Jamie smiled, "Oh, yes."

Aragorn smiled as they came into the hall, "There he is now, come, let's go talk to him."

Thelyn stood as they approached and looked at Aragorn expectantly.

Aragorn stood before his young nephew with a smile. He took Jamie's hand and placed it in Thelyn's and said, "Here is your betrothed, Thelyn. I am pleased to see you both happy. At the appropriate time this evening, I will make the announcement."

Thelyn suddenly flashed a bright smile, and there was a roar of laughter from behind them. Thelyn turned and looked at Gimli who just kept laughing.

"What?" Thelyn asked with a cocked brow.

"Well, she truly is a beauty. How'd you manage to catch her?" Gimli asked.

"Gimli!" Legolas said with a smirk.

Gimli laughed again, "Congratulations, Laddy. When's the feast?"

Aragorn laughed. He had missed Gimli and his blunt sense of humor. "I thought a winter wedding might be nice, winter solstice perhaps?"

"That is not so long," Thelyn said. "Thank you Uncle."

"Yes, well, she will be staying somewhere other than your house until then I hope," Aragorn said meaningfully.

"Failon and Silivren have offered…" Thelyn said.

"We'll discuss it later," Aragorn said. Families were too lax with chaperoning duties. He'd have to think on it.

The guests were gathering in the hall as the sun was going down. Faramir and Polodrin entered the hall and Aragorn greeted them.

"So, are you ready for this?" Aragorn asked Polodrin.

"Absolutely, as long as nothing goes wrong," Polodrin said.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Aragorn said, but he was wrong. The door to the hall swung open abruptly, and a guard went to Faramir with dire news.

"My Lord, there is a company of riders demanding entry," the guard said. "They are Elves, but not of Ithilien. They said they were from the east, and were seeking their princess."

Polodrin went pale, "No!"

"Peace, son. We will not let them take your bride," Faramir said. "The King and I will speak to them."

"I am going with you," Polodrin said firmly.

"No, Polodrin, stay here and see to your guests. We will return as soon as possible," Aragorn said.

Aragorn, Faramir and Legolas left the hall to deal with their uninvited guests and Polodrin paced the floor. This was not good. He didn't want anything bad to happen on his wedding day. If there was a battle, he knew it would hurt Nyére. More than anything he longed for peace between the Dorian wood and Gondor.


	33. The Feast

**The Feast**

Ondollo waited impatiently in his saddle while the guard retrieved the Lord of the city. The journey from his wood had been long and troublesome, but necessary. He was tired beyond care and worried. He was worried that the last good thing in his life would be gone forever and it would be his fault. The night Erveryo returned without Nyére he'd flown into a rage. He ignored Pallando's warning and immediately set out with most of his warriors to rescue his daughter, but the forest… the trees that had for ages been their refuge and shelter rebelled and attacked them. Not many of his force survived, and he knew his clan would fade away into legend. Pallando had been right all along, he was a fool, and it took the loss of half his clan for him to see it. He left with a small band, to find her and beg her to forgive his shortsightedness. He'd driven her away from the beginning. He hoped that she would wish to return, but he feared she would refuse. And these guards were no help at all. They claimed the lord was at a wedding, but whoever heard of a fall wedding?

"Cilmo, call up to those stupid humans and tell them the air grows cold in their desolate country. They are being rude," Ondollo said to one of his riders.

Cilmo didn't have to call, for there were new faces on the battlements and someone called down.

"What is your business?" Faramir asked.

"I want my daughter," Ondollo said angrily. "Long have I been following her and here is where she was last seen. Let me in to see her or send her out."

"Who are you sir, and who is your daughter?" Aragorn asked, knowing full well who the angry Elf Lord was.

"Ondollo the Great of the Dorian Wood, Leader of the Avari, and you are holding my daughter, Princess Nyére within," he said in frustration. "Are the men of the west as evil as the men of the East that they kidnap Elves for their pleasure?"

Faramir took exception to that comment. "As I understand it, she was fleeing for her life. My son rescued her and awaits our return to wed the very princess you seek."

Ondollo's face reddened and he looked at Cilmo and spoke softly, "I'll not have it, Cilmo. I'd rather see her dead than wed a human."

Cilmo looked at him in horror, "Have we not seen enough of our clan dead because of your petty hatreds? Must we watch you destroy your own daughter as well?"

Ondollo looked at him in shock as he realized what he was saying. His face paled and he hung his head.

"Ask to attend," Cilmo said. "Swear that we will cause no trouble. Make peace now while you still can."

Ondollo dismounted and looked up at Faramir. "Who am I speaking with?"

"Lord Faramir the Steward of Gondor and Prince of Ithilien," Faramir said. "And here is the High King of Gondor, Elessar."

"Then first I will speak to the King," Ondollo said. "My people seek friendship with Gondor." He said as he removed his sword and laid it on the ground before the gates.

"You did not seem hasty for friendship when you sent your men to kill us," Aragorn said.

"Indeed, I was a fool," Ondollo admitted. "Most of my army is dead, crushed beneath the roots of our forest. I came to beg my daughter for forgiveness and ask her to return."

Aragorn was shocked by the humility in the old Elf's voice. He looked at Faramir, "What do you think?"

"He looks beaten," Faramir said. "I believe him."

"Open the gates," Aragorn said as he descended the stairs to meet him.

As the gates opened, all the Avari were standing by their horses and they bowed to Aragorn respectfully.

"Gondor's hand is always ready to grasp an offered hand of friendship," Aragorn said as he shook Ondollo's offered hand.

"Where is my daughter?" Ondollo asked.

"In my house, waiting to be wed," Faramir said.

"I would speak to her before this… wedding," Ondollo said carefully.

Faramir was going to protest, but Aragorn put a hand on his shoulder to silence him.

"Of course," Aragorn said. "Faramir will show your riders to the main hall and I will take you to her chamber."

Ondollo nodded. This was an awkward situation, but one of his own making. His treatment of her as a youth was less than loving. Why would she not find the one thing he detested most and flaunt it before him thus? Perhaps if he repented now, she would give up this folly and come home.

* * *

In the main hall, Polodrin was trying not to look worried, but he was failing miserably. Ẻomer stepped down from the head table on the dais and interrupted his pacing.

"Come and sit with your mother," Ẻomer said. "Relax."

"I cannot, uncle, what if there is trouble at the gates? How can my bride and I begin our lives together if our peoples are fighting?" Polodrin asked seriously.

Ẻomer's expression softened, "Let your father and Aragorn handle it. They are not going to start a war with a small band of riders on your wedding day," Ẻomer said. "Come and sit with your family."

Polodrin sighed and was going to follow when he saw Jamie and Thelyn seated at one of the tables. He smiled and went over to her.

"You have returned," Polodrin said with a smile. "Your Elf was quite lost without you."

Thelyn ignored the comment and Jamie just smiled.

"I was a little lost without him, too," Jamie said. "But we are betrothed now."

Polodrin cocked a brow, "Already?"

"She is eighteen, for our time apart was longer for her," Thelyn said.

Polodrin smiled, "Let us hope that trouble does not stand at your gates when you two are to wed."

Jamie looked at him with sympathy, "I'm sure it will be alright."

Polodrin smiled, "Thank you." Then he looked at her thoughtfully a moment. "Will you sing a song for us tonight?"

"The bride has already asked me to, and of course I said yes," Jamie said.

Polodrin smiled, "It will be good to hear your voice again."

The doors to the hall opened and Faramir walked in with a dozen Elves dressed in dark grey. They looked around the room warily, but Faramir was quick to put them at ease as he announced them to the room.

"Kinsmen of the bride have arrived from the east," Faramir said. "Let us welcome them."

There were bright shouts of welcome from all over the room, and Faramir found them a table. Polodrin stared at them in disbelief. His father went to speak to him.

"Son, her father has gone to speak to her," Faramir said. "He seems sincere in his offer for friendship."

Polodrin's brow furrowed with worry, "He will try to stop this, father, I just know it."

"She loves you son, she will not be swayed," Faramir said.

"Not even for the love of her father?" Polodrin asked.

Faramir had no reply. He just sighed and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Come, let us take our seats, it is nearly time."

Polodrin followed and they sat at the head table. Most of the seats were full except for Aragorn's and the bride's. Faramir quickly made arrangements for Nyére's father to be seated beside her at the head table, and they waited. The conversations in the hall broke out as everyone speculated on what could be going on, so Faramir got an idea to settle things down. He caught Jamie's eye and motioned her up to the dais.

"Jamie, would you sing us a song to settle things down a little?" Faramir asked.

"I don't want Nyére to miss it," Jamie said.

Polodrin chimed in, "No just sing something light for now, and sing her song later."

Jamie nodded and Faramir stood.

"Guests from near and far, I apologize for this wait," Faramir said. "To help us pass the time, Lady Jamie will favor us with a song."

Jamie blushed as the cheers filled the room, and as they died down, she started to sing a song she thought would be appropriate, Storybook Love from the Princess Bride movie. She'd sang it before and Polodrin had liked it.

_"Come my love I'll tell you a tale of a boy and girl and their love story..."  
_

* * *

Nyére waited in her room impatiently and was relieved when she heard the knock at the door. She smiled and opened it and Aragorn stood there with… her father?

_"Father?"_ she gasped in surprise.

_"Daughter, I would speak to you before this travesty takes place,"_ Ondollo said.

Aragorn cocked a brow. The Elf lord did not know he understood Sindarin. He just looked at Nyére and said, "I will await you outside."

"Thank you, Aragorn," she said, and then her father closed the door.

_"Do not do this,"_ Ondollo said. _"You throw your life away to wed this…"_

_"Man?"_ she finished for him. _"I have had no life until I met him, father! You kept me caged in our house as a prize for your chosen captain from my earliest days. Never the tiniest sign of love did you show me. I would have done anything you asked to gain your approval."_

_"And now you gain your revenge upon me by marrying this human,"_ Ondollo said bitterly. "_I deserve your hate, child, but this is wrong what you are doing. I am here to ask your forgiveness for my treatment of you. I have offered my hand in friendship to this King who awaits us outside. Give up this folly, daughter. Come home with me. Your people need you."_

_"Do you think that I am Marrying Polodrin to spite you father?"_ Nyére asked in shock.

"_What other purpose would such a union serve?"_ Ondollo asked.

_"I love him father,"_ she said seriously. _"He saved my life many times over, but that is not why. He loved me even when I despised him for his humanity. Never have I seen a love so strong and pure. He spoke to me with tenderness even when I treated him cruelly. He defended my honor from my own people. He conquered my heart with his love, father, and I am his. This wedding is not for revenge it is for love."_

Ondollo looked at her with sorrow in his eyes, _"Then this is the fate you choose for yourself? To live among these humans and turn your back on your clan?"_

_"You turned your back on me, father, I was always waiting for you to turn around,"_ she said.

Ondollo gazed at her, looking more beautiful than ever he could remember. She was no longer his to command, and all was lost. _"I lost my army, and now I lose my daughter,"_ he said. _"You will watch him die, you know that."_

_"One lifetime with the man I love is more precious than all the ages with an Elf I detest,"_ Nyére said with anger in her eyes.

"_Oh, daughter, fear not, Erveryo is dead, along with his army. Their blood is on my hands for my foolish and petty hatred. I see that your choice is made. Thought it breaks my heart, I will not stop you,"_ he said.

_"Father, I can love my husband and still love you,"_ she said seriously.

_"He must be a great lord among men to win your heart,"_ Ondollo said with a sigh. "What is this man like?"

"He is wonderful," she said whimsically.

Ondollo rolled his eyes, _"Then let us go have a look at your wonderful doom."_

* * *

Aragorn returned to the hall as Jamie was finishing up her song. He took his seat and gave Polodrin a reassuring smile. Jamie returned to her seat as the hall broke into applause, and Aragorn told Faramir to go ahead and begin the feast. Faramir sighed with relief and stood.

"Never has my hall been so full of great men and their ladies. Two Kings grace my table and their fair queens, Lords of the Ithilien Wood and the Caves of Rohan, visitors from the distant east and friends from right here in Emyn Arnen. Welcome to all! My son, Polodrin has chosen a bride. I am pleased that you could all be here to share this day with my family."

Faramir motioned fort the door guards to open the main door where Ondollo stood with Nyére. Everyone stood as he led her into the hall and right to the foot of the steps to the dais. Faramir and Polodrin stepped forward, and Ondollo looked him over with scrutiny. He appeared to be of strong build, no doubt a warrior. His attire was very fine, and though he had a beard, it was trimmed and well groomed. But what was most striking about him was his eyes. He was staring at Nyére with deep affection and he looked as though he was going to cry. Ondollo finally understood his daughter's choice. He led her up to her chosen groom and placed her hand in his.

"I am Ondollo, the lord of the Dorian Wood in the distant east. I place my fair daughter, the princess Nyére, into the keeping of this man to be his bride. It is my hope that as their marriage grows in joy, so shall it be with our peoples' friendship," Ondollo said formally.

Polodrin looked at Nyére with misty eyes, "Fair princess of the East, will you accept me as your husband?"

"I will," she said with a smile.

Faramir grinned broadly, "Then let the feast begin!"

The room broke out into loud cheering, and everyone took their seats. The meal was served and conversations resumed. At the head table, it felt a little awkward with Ondollo there. He seemed to be watching everyone and everything with uncertainty, and finally Polodrin spoke to him.

"My lord, I thank you for this precious gift," he said meaningfully. "I give you my word that she will be well cared for."

Ondollo looked at him a moment and finally said, "You were not my choice for her, but I will accept you so long as she is happy."

Polodrin didn't know what to say, but he figured that was about all he could expect. "Thank you."

Ondollo gave a nondescript grunt and went back to eating. After the meal, as the desert was served, Jamie was called to sing another song. Nyére leaned over to her father and whispered, "The Taure Lirilla blesses my wedding with a song."

Ondollo looked at the petite woman curiously. There was nothing particularly interesting about her appearance. She looked quite plain, but the first note she sang proved beyond a doubt the extent of his recklessness. She was indeed the singer of the legends, and he had refused to believe it. As he listened, it seemed as though her voice pierced right into his heart, and the years of bitterness slowly fell away. He sat as an Elf, old beyond memory, who had possessed everything and lost it all. This day was an opportunity for a new beginning, and he wondered if he had the courage to put his past behind him and move forward. His daughter found love in the arms of an enemy, and in this hour they could have peace if he could manage to accept it. And the words of the song brought to mind his wife, and the pain of her loss. It was almost more than he could stand.

_"If tomorrow morning when you wake up and the sun does not appear I, I will be here..."_ Steven Curtis Chapman can write an awesome love song. This one was almost standard for weddings._ "...When you need to speak your mind, I will listen, and I will be here when the laughter turns to crying... through the winning, losing and trying,"_ She closed her eyes through the last verse, lost in the passion of the lyrics,_"Tomorrow morning if you wake up and the future is unclear... I, I will be here." _

The room was strangely silent after her song, and Jamie was worried that she had chosen poorly. But as she looked out over the room she saw that everyone was quite moved. Some even cried, and she quickly tried to return to her seat, but someone caught her arm. She turned and Nyére hugged her.

"Thank you for that wonderful song," she whispered.

The room finally recovered from the spell her song had seemed to cast and everyone cheered. Aragorn stood and held out his hand for everyone to quiet down and then he made an announcement.

"It is my joy to announce that this fair lady who sang so beautifully is betrothed to my nephew Thelyn. Their feast will be in Minas Tirith on the winter Solstice and you are all invited to attend."

The cheering broke out again and Jamie blushed all the way back to her table. She sat down and Thelyn put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"I thought you were singing to me," he whispered. "It was beautiful."

Jamie blushed and everyone at their table laughed at her bashful response. Gimli looked at the pair and smiled.

"You'd better take good care of this lady, lad. She is a rare creature indeed," Gimli said. "I still can't believe she fell for a rascal like you."

Jamie laughed. "Why do they keep calling you wild and rascal?" she asked.

"Oh, you don't know about your fiery Elf here, let me tell you what happened the last time he was in my home," Gimli said with a twinkle in his eyes. "It seems he could not tell the difference between a Dwarf and a Dwarf maid…"

Thelyn's eyes doubled in size, "No, uncle Gimli, not that story."

Gimli burst out laughing, along with the rest of the table.

Up on the dais as the third round of ale and wine was being served, Polodrin squeezed Nyére's hand and she looked at him questioningly. He leaned close and whispered, "The Bride and Groom never stay until the feast is over."

Nyére blushed slightly and nodded. She turned to her father and bid him goodnight.

Ondollo had been lost in his thoughts and looked at his daughter curiously as she and her groom rose to leave. He'd come to a decision during the song and wanted her to know he accepted her choice.

_"Go to your new life, daughter. You have my blessing,"_ he said softly so that only she could hear him.

Nyére looked at him in surprise and then smiled. _"I love you father," _she said as Polodrin took her arm. He gave Ondollo a bow and then led his bride out the side door. It seemed like they might get away unnoticed but off in the distance he heard the distinct timbre of Gimli's voice shouting above the din.

"And there they go!" Gimli shouted and then roared with laughter.

The room filled with cheers and the Bride and Groom could be seen blushing as they headed out the door.


	34. After the Party

**After the Party**

In the dimly lit hallway of the Steward's hall, Polodrin led his bride to the stairs. He paused a moment and pulled Nyére into his arms and kissed her tenderly. She braced her hands against his broad chest and moaned softly with pleasure. He drew back and gazed into her eyes with passion.

"Come, beloved," he said huskily as he lifted her into his arms, "I have prepared a room for us."

He mounted the stairs, cradling her against his chest. Nyére wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. He smiled and increased his pace, taking the stairs two at a time until he reached the level he was looking for. Three doors down the hall was the bridal suite. Over the door was draped a garland of flowers. He nudged it open with his elbow and then kicked it closed behind him. The room smelled of lavender and sandalwood and was awash in the soft light of candles that were already burning around the room. There were flower petals all over the floor and garlands of lavender hanging down the bedposts. Polodrin watched her face expectantly as she surveyed the room.

Nyére smiled and looked up at him, "It's beautiful."

Polodrin smiled with satisfaction, "Are you happy my sweet Snow?"

"More than ever in my life," she said. I have you here in my arms, and my father… I never thought he would change."

"I am glad he was here to share this day with us," Polodrin said.

"Yes, and he was even polite," Nyére said with a smirk.

Polodrin laughed, "I do not think that he likes me very much."

"Yes, well, neither did I at first," Nyére said humorously.

Polodrin gazed into her beautiful blue-green eyes with passion and asked, "And do you like me now?"

Nyére smiled at him coyly, "You are tolerable for a human."

Polodrin smirked and looked at her with a cocked brow, "Indeed? How gracious of you to say so."

They both laughed and Poldorin set her down and pulled her into a hug. "I love you, Nyére, my sweet beloved Snow White."

Nyére felt a lump form in her throat and her stomach was warm and wonderfully fluttery. This strong, rough man, weathered by the hardships of his duties as a Ranger, was the kindest gentlest person she had ever known, and he loved her. Her eyes filled with tears as she was once again disarmed by his overwhelming love. "And I love you, my Noble Prince of the West."

Polodrin leaned back and gently wiped the tears from her cheek and then kissed her. His hands searched through the piles of raven curls on her head for the pins that bound it and he freed her locks for his gentle exploration. Her tresses were soft and luxurious and he cupped the back of her head and tilted it up to deepen his kiss. Nyére surrendered to his tender assault and timidly reached up and touched his beard. Polodrin moaned with pleasure and pulled her close as his kiss turned almost desperate. She clung to him, aching for the closeness of his masculine strength. Finally he broke their kiss and gazed at her with smoldering blue eyes.

"My beautiful bride, I think that I would perish without your touch," he said breathlessly.

"Then never let go," she said as she drew him close for another kiss.

Polodrin ran his hands over her back and stumbled on the ties to her bodice. He loosened them, and Nyére shrugged the gown off her shoulders. He deftly drew the garment down until it fell into a pile around her feet. He stared at her approvingly, standing in nothing but a sheer chemise. She blushed slightly and he smiled and started removing his belt and tunic, but she pushed his hands aside.

"Let me," she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Polodrin smiled wickedly and let her remove his clothes as he had done for her. After baring him to the waist, she reached for the ties on his breeches and he groaned when her hand brushed over his already swollen manhood. He caught her hands and pulled her into his arms.

"Enough," he rasped, and then kissed her passionately. "I will finish." And he did, quickly kicking off his boots and removing the rest of his clothes. Then he looked at her, and she was staring at him. "I must look strange to you, covered in hair. Elves do not…"

"I did not fall in love with an Elf, I fell in love with you, beard and hair and all," she said as she ran her hands over his chest. Her fingers combed through the curls and she smiled playfully. "I like it."

Polodrin smiled and hooked his fingers in the collar of her chemise and slipped it down over her shoulders until it fell to the floor. They stood before each other naked, and he looked at her with reverent awe.

"You are so beautiful, Nyére my love. Indeed your skin is whiter than the purest snow and yet," he paused and stepped closer, cupping her breasts in his hands. "It is warm and soft."

Nyére gasped with delight at his touch, so gentle.

"Many nights I paced my watch and gazed at you as you slept, desperate for your love. And now you are here, disrobed before me looking into my eyes with love…" His voice trailed off as a tear fell down his cheek and he dropped to his knees and hugged her close, burying his face in her soft belly. "Oh, princess, you bring me to my knees."

Nyére ran her fingers through his hair and hugged him close, bending down to kiss the top of his head. He nuzzled her belly playfully and she suddenly laughed softly.

"Your beard tickles," she said with a smile.

"I would shave it if you wished," he said as he looked up at her.

She looked horrified by the thought, "No, I like it."

"Truly?" he asked as he stood and lifted her into his arms again. "Let us see what else you like."

Nyére giggled as he carried her to their bed and gently laid her down. He sat beside her so that he could admire her, but she hooked her small hand behind his neck and drew him close.

"The road has been long, my love. At last we can be together," she said.

Polodrin kissed her, and she playfully traced around his earlobes with her fingertips. Polodrin covered her and then kissed each of her ears.

"I love your ears," he whispered, and Nyére smiled.

He kissed his way down her neck, "And I love your neck." He kissed her shoulder and tickled it with his tongue, "And your shoulder…"

Nyére giggled and wrapped a leg around his waist, "Are you going to name every little inch?"

Polodrin raised his head from her breast and looked at her seriously, "I love every little inch, and I mean to give every little inch my attention. Now, where was I?"

Nyére laughed at his playfulness as he returned his attention to his examination of her breast. He kissed his way around the nipple and then suckled the rosy bud until it formed a little peak in his mouth. He repeated the procedure on her other breast and then continued his exploration with her belly.

Nyére felt lightheaded from the sensations that his intimate kisses were creating within her. She felt alive as though all through her life she had been sleeping until this man's touch awakened her. His hands tenderly probed the soft folds of flesh between her legs, and she felt an inexplicable thrill. She knew that soon they would join their bodies and be forever bound together as husband and wife, but it seemed he was in no hurry. After his exploration, he rolled to his back, carrying her with him so that she now covered him. Nyére smiled as she sat up on her knees, straddling his strong stomach and looked down at him.

"So now you are at a disadvantage," she said with a smirk.

Polodrin smiled with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, "Am I? Well, do your worst."

Nyére explored his body with all the attention to detail he had shown. She could see the power in his muscles, the strength he possessed form years of hard work and training. His stomach was solid and rippled with the sinews of the muscles beneath the skin. Yet with all the hardness, his skin was soft and warm. She timidly looked at the root of his masculinity and blushed slightly, but he just smiled warmly.

"There is no need for blushes between us," he said softly.

Nyére gently took it in her hand and Polodrin sucked in a quick breath. She suddenly stopped and looked at him questioningly.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly.

"Don't be," he said breathlessly. "I promise you it is not pain I am feeling, but perhaps you may want to look at that later."

Nyére understood his meaning when she felt it stiffen in her hands. In fact, it seemed to grow even larger, and she released it and looked at it curiously. "It's so big."

"My desire is showing," he said as he pulled her close and hugged her. "There is yet one more thing I would explore if you are ready," he said as he rolled back over, covering her.

Nyére spread her legs to give him access, "I am ready."

Polodrin positioned himself, carefully placing most of his weight on his knees and elbows. His rigid manhood pressed against her softness, and he paused. "Oh, fairest Snow, I am trembling in awe of your beauty. I fear I will hurt you."

Nyére was touched by his concern, "Polodrin, my love, have no fear, make me your wife."

Polodrin kissed her tenderly and carefully entered her. The sensations of her warm softness around him were heady, but he maintained control and when he felt the resistance of her maiden's barrier, he stopped. But he felt her arms tighten around him, urging him on, so he breached the barrier in one firm thrust and buried himself within her. His body bucked with pleasure even as she gasped at the brief shock of pain. He broke the kiss and buried his head in her neck.

"I am sorry," he said softly.

"It was but a little prick, and all is well," she said breathlessly. "I have never felt complete until this moment, husband."

He kissed her neck and slowly began to move, carefully withdrawing and then slowly filling her again. She arched her back to give him better access and he moaned with pleasure. She felt a strange excitement build as each thrust seemed to push her higher and higher. She started to move with him, meeting each thrust with her own. The pleasure was overwhelming as they clung to each other in this joyful dance until at last they climaxed together and collapsed in sated bliss in each other's arms.

"Beloved wife," he whispered softly.

"Beloved husband," she answered, and they cuddled together and fell asleep.

* * *

As the guests started leaving, Aragorn joined his friends at one of the tables. Thelyn sat with an arm around Jamie and Aragorn cocked a brow at him, but he didn't move it. She looked tired, and was leaning against his shoulder. Legolas smiled at the pair, but Aragorn looked quite serious.

"Jamie will be returning to Minas Tirith with me and my family," Aragorn said. "She will remain in my care until the Winter Solstice."

Thelyn sat up and looked at him in shock, "Why not let her stay in Ithilien? I cannot spend two full months at Minas Tirith; I have a home to prepare for my bride."

"What's to prepare? The house is already built," Aragorn said.

"It was my parent's house, prepared for my mother," Thelyn said. "I would make it Jamie's home."

Aragorn nodded his understanding. An Elf's bride is brought into a home that is prepared with her in mind. Thelyn didn't want Jamie to inherit things prepared for another; he wanted to give her a home from his heart. Once again he was touched by the love this pair had for each other.

Aragorn sighed, "You will have to make use of the River ship," he said.

Thelyn nodded. He knew when argument was futile. He looked down at Jamie, who had fallen asleep against his chest, and smiled. "She will be disappointed," he said softly.

"Visit often," Aragorn suggested. "Now, I think it is time for you to say goodnight," he added meaningfully and he looked at the dozing Jamie in Thelyn's arms.

Thelyn nodded, and the table respectfully cleared to give them a moment of privacy.

"Jamie, _melamin_," he whispered.

Jamie stirred and looked up and smiled. Her lips were quite near and it was all he could do to keep from kissing her in front of the last of the guests. "I should take you to your room so you can rest in comfort," he said.

"Your shoulder is most comfortable," Jamie said with a coy smile.

Thelyn groaned and looked at her with desire in his eyes, "Such comforts must wait until we are wed," he said. "It will be painful to be separated from you."

"I will see you in the morning," Jamie said in confusion.

"No, sweet, tomorrow you will go with Aragorn to Minas Tirith. He is your guardian until we are wed, two months hence," Thelyn said seriously.

"Then stay at the hall," Jamie said.

"I cannot if I am to make a home for you," Thelyn said. "The house must be made ready fro my new bride, it is our custom. I will visit…" he said.

Jamie was beginning to understand and she didn't like it, "What is to prepare? It's a fully furnished house."

"Made for my mother, not for you," Thelyn said. "I need to do this."

Jamie could see that this was very important, so she offered him a smile rather than a protest. "I'm sure whatever you prepare will be perfect, and you better find time to visit me often."

Thelyn smiled, "I will, believe me. I could not stay away from you for long." He glanced at Aragorn who was obviously watching them and he sighed. "Come; let me walk you to your room."

The couple stood and walked over to Aragorn. He gave Jamie a smile and bid her goodnight. Then he looked at Thelyn seriously, "I will look for your return to the hall shortly," he said meaningfully.

Thelyn rolled his eyes and nodded as he led her out into the corridor. He led her down to the guest quarters and a maid greeted them.

"I have prepared this room for you, my lady," she said, indicating the chosen room. "Your things are already within."

"Thank you," Thelyn said, and motioned for the maid to leave.

When the hall was empty, he took Jamie into his arms and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around him and matched his fervor with her own. He broke the kiss and held her close. "I have wanted to do that since I heard your song. It moved me deeply, for the words echoed my feelings for you."

"That is the way I feel as well," Jamie said.

Thelyn forced himself to release her, "I must leave you, but I will see you off at the docks tomorrow."

"When will I see you again?" Jamie asked.

"Very soon, Jamie, very soon," he said with sadness in his eyes. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Thelyn," she said, and then disappeared behind her door.

Thelyn dragged his feet as he returned to the hall. Alcon caught up with him and just shook his head.

"You're not going to be like that for the next two months are you?" Alcon asked.

"Worse," Legolas said as he joined them.

"Poor lovesick Elf," Gimli said with a chuckle. "It is almost painful to watch… almost."

"Have mercy, Master Dwarf," Legolas said, "Or I shall tell them about Gorda."

Gimli quickly cleared his throat, but Thelyn and Alcon both picked up on the obvious dig.

"Gorda? Who's Gorda uncle Gimli?" Thelyn asked.

"Never mind," Gimli said quickly, glaring at Legolas. "Goodnight, lads." He half stormed out of the hall and the twins looked at Legolas questioningly.

"Oh, she was just a dwarf maid who has been flirting with Gimli for nearly fifty years," Legolas said with a smirk. "He is a confirmed bachelor, but she keeps trying."

"Why not give in?" Alcon asked.

"He loves another," Legolas said quietly and then left. It was not his place to discuss Gimli's choices in the matter of love. He had lost his heart to Galadriel and would probably never wed.

The last of the guests departed or went to bed including the twins, who shared a room. Alcon sat at the table by the fore and looked at Thelyn thoughtfully.

"It will be strange to be separated from you," Alcon said. "We have done everything together since we were children."

"We will always be close, Alcon, we will simply not share a house," Thelyn said, "Unless you would change your mind and stay."

"No, that house is for Jamie, and she deserves it," Alcon said. "I always liked Nárello's house, and it is just down the path."

Thelyn nodded, "As you wish, but I expect you at our table for at least one meal a day."

Alcon smiled, "It will depend if Jamie can cook. Otherwise, I'll be at Failon's house."

Thelyn looked at his brother indignantly, "Do not insult my betrothed, of course she can cook. You tasted her food yourself."

"It was not unpleasant, if a little odd," Alcon admitted. "You may find yourself sneaking over to Silivren's kitchen if Jamie only cooks food from her world."

"I don't know, the pizza was quite good," Thelyn said.

They both laughed and settled in for sleep.


	35. Departures

**Departures**

Jamie woke rather early, having had a restless night of sleep. She rose and went to the window. The sun was not yet peeking over the distant hills, but it was growing lighter in the east. Jamie looked down at the courtyard and noticed Ondollo seated there with some of his riders. They seemed out of place, but sincerely trying to fit in for Nyére's sake.

Jamie sighed and got dressed. She didn't like the idea of being away from Thelyn until the wedding. She had missed him terribly while she was at home, and they had hardly seen each other since she returned. Now she would be in Minas Tirith while he remained in Ithilien. She had a feeling it was going to be a very long two months.

Jamie went down to the main hall and waited for Thelyn. There were servants preparing the tables for the morning meal, but otherwise all was quiet. Jamie took a seat by a quiet corner and watched the activity with indifference. After a few minutes, she was joined by Allassante, Aragorn and Arwen's oldest daughter.

"Good morning Jamie, you're up early," Allassante said.

"Good morning…."

"Allassante, we met last night," she filled in for her.

"Oh, yes, sorry. I met a lot of people last night," Jamie said. "So, we're all going back to Minas Tirith today?"

Allassante could see that Jamie was less than thrilled, and she understood. She took a seat across from her and offered her a bit of comfort, "It will not seem so long."

"I have been gone for a long time and only just returned. I already miss him," Jamie said bleakly.

Allassante was the last of her siblings to find love, and she was the oldest. Jamie's youth and enthusiasm almost made her feel as though her opportunities had passed her by, but she pushed such thoughts aside. Jamie needed a friend, and Allassante wanted to be the first to make her feel welcome.

"You're not an Elf, so the custom may seem strange to you, but for him it is important," Allassante said seriously. "We can find something to do to occupy your time until _Yenearsira_."

"Yenearsira?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, the Winter Solstice, it is called Yenearsira among the Elves."

Jamie felt lost, and then she realized what she could do to occupy her time. "Allassante, can you teach me Thelyn's language?"

Allassante was surprised by the request, but then she smiled. "You want to learn Sindarin?"

"Please, I think it would mean a lot to him, and if I'm going to live in Ithilien, I really want to fit in," Jamie pleaded.

"It will take a lot of work and practice, but I will be glad to teach you," Allassante said.

Jamie was excited by the prospect, "Great! But let's not tell Thelyn, I want it to be a surprise."

Allassante smirked as she realized what an advantage it would be if he never knew. "Perhaps you should keep that secret for a while, Jamie. It could prove to be useful if no one knows you speak the language."

Jamie raised an eyebrow, "You don't think they've been talking about me right in front of me, do you?"

"No, but I'm sure they have taken advantage of the language barrier. It is a common trait among all men and Elves to protect their women from information. I have often been sent from my father's company when messengers arrive. They think we cannot handle bad news," Allassante said.

"Yes, I've seen that already," Jamie admitted. "I found it annoying. I know I don't understand everything around here, but I like to know what's going on."

"I agree," Allassante said. "Let's make sure you can understand your neighbors, shall we?"

Jamie smiled and then looked around. It was still early. "You want to take a walk before breakfast?" Jamie asked.

"Why not? The courtyard is nice in the morning," Allassante said as she rose. "If I know the twins, they will sleep late after all the wine they consumed last night."

As they headed for the door, Jamie refuted that comment, "Actually, Thelyn went light on the wine. I don't drink alcohol, so he didn't have much either."

"Truly? Well, I must say, he is quite smitten with you. I have never seen him temper his revelry at a feast before. Why don't you drink wine?"

"My mother had a problem with it. She was trying to drink herself to death. It never appealed to me," Jamie said as they stepped out into the morning sun.

"I understand," Allassante said, though she really didn't. Wine was served to all, including children. How does one kill one's self with it?

They walked over to the pond, and were met by several of the visiting Avari. Ondollo stepped forward and greeted Jamie.

"Your voice is remarkable," Ondollo said.

"Thank you, sir," Jamie said, not really knowing what else to say, "I know Nyére was happy to have you here for her wedding."

Ondollo brushed the personal subject aside and interjected his agenda immediately. "I would like to bring you back to my home when I return, Taure Lirilla. Your song could restore order to the trees," he said.

Cilmo frowned when he heard his lord's ambitious request. Ondollo presumed much after the way he had treated the travelers before. "My Lord, I don't think…"

"No, Cilmo, you don't. That is why I am Lord in Dorain, and not you," Ondollo said quickly. He turned his attention back to Jamie and his expression was a saccharine façade, but Jamie wasn't fooled.

"Sir, I am not planning any more adventures at present. I am invited to stay with the King in his home, I am sorry," she said pleasantly.

Ondollo cocked a brow at her, "Indeed? What a gracious host. Perhaps after you wed you and your husband would return to my land for a visit…"

Allassante had heard quite enough and interrupted. "Leave her alone, Lord of the East. You and your people have done quite enough harm."

Ondollo lost his patience, "And who are you, woman that you presume to order me about?"

Jamie cringed. This lord had not changed as much as they thought.

Allassante stepped forward, standing tall and she tucked her hair back behind her ears, revealing the small points on her rounded ears. "I am Allassante, oldest daughter of Ellessar the King. I am not as patient as my father, and I can see clearly into your heart. You are a selfish lord, and your friendship is offered out of desperation, not sincerity. Such friendships are conditional and short lived. I do not trust you, and I will not have you harassing my friend. Her help was offered once and you scorned it. Leave her in peace."

Ondollo was taken back by her boldness, but Cilmo was quite impressed. Every word she'd spoken was true. He looked at her and was struck by her beauty and strength. It was not surprising for the daughter of a King to be bold, but she was also wise. Cilmo waited to see what his lord would say.

"You are only a woman," Ondollo said with a sneer in his voice. "Your opinion is worthless."

Jamie was pissed, and just turned and walked up the steps to the hall. If she listened to another word she'd say something foolish. Allassante just smiled.

"You are a fool, Lord. Take care in your dealings with my father or you will find your position quickly changed from friend to foe," Allassante said and then followed Jamie.

"The threat of a woman bears no need for consideration," Ondollo called after her.

Cilmo was appalled. For him it was the last straw. He turned to Ondollo and glared with fury, _"My Lord you play the fool too well," he said icily. "How dare you carry your hate into this peaceful land? Did you not see a hall filled with Men and Elves and Dwarves all gathered in peace and joy to accept a stranger into a noble family? Were we not greeted by a King you tried to kill with a hand of friendship? Where does your malice come from, my lord? Will you not be satisfied until all your people are dead?"_

_"You speak out of turn," _Ondollo said angrily. _"You are the last of four brothers; have you no anger for their loss?"_

_"They were trampled by their own wood to prevent your foolish war. My anger is for my foolishness in staying with you this long. I cannot follow you anymore, my lord,"_ Cilmo said.

The other riders waited silently, carefully not taking sides or drawing notice.

_"So you would depose me, Cilmo? Think you that our people would follow you?"_ Ondollo taunted.

"_I have no desire to rule, were there even a people left to govern. Here in this courtyard is half your kingdom. I simply choose to go my own way. Do what you will, and may your doom be less evil than the one you forced on your army,"_ Cilmo said and then headed back into the hall.

_"Traitor,"_ Ondollo hissed.

Cilmo turned on his heels and leapt from the steps, catching Ondollo by the neck and crashing down upon him. _"Never have I raised a hand to another Avari in all my six hundred years, but today you tempt me greatly,"_ he said. _"Return to your wood and trouble the west no longer or I will speak to the King myself concerning you."_

Cilmo released him and rose to his feet, looking down at Ondollo with complete disdain. He should have taken a stand sooner, before the army marched out of the city and was killed. His brothers would still be alive, and their people would still have a future. Cilmo looked at his fellow riders, and none of them seemed angry by the display. They were rangers of the mountain, guarding the eastern border of Dorian for the past age under his command. He would not ask them to follow, but he hoped they would.

_"And what of you? Do you return with your lord, or remain with your captain?"_ Cilmo asked seriously.

Ondollo sat up, still gasping for air, and waited for the answers.

_"Nikerym, we follow your command always,"_ Anwaner said seriously.

_"No, each must choose, no orders,"_ Cilmo said.

_"I follow you, Cilmo,"_ Anwaner said.

_"And I,"_ Kiirar agreed.

_"And me,"_ Shaalth said, and his brothers Lindar and Ohtar both nodded their agreement.

But Tinechor looked at Ondollo with pity and offered his service to his lord, _"My Lord, I will remain with you. The journey home is long, and hard for one, but easier with two." _ He offered a hand to help him rise, but Ondollo slapped it away and rose on his own.

_"I need no one's pity, remain with your Captain, I have no need of you,"_ Ondollo said. _"See how long you last among these men."_

And with his final words spoken, Ondollo stormed out of the courtyard and down to the stable. The Avari Rangers watched him leave with sorrow in their eyes. He was a broken shell of an Elf that allowed his grief and anger to destroy himself. He was probably marching to his own doom, but there was nothing left to do but let him go.

_"He will hurt himself,"_ Anwaner said.

"_He is past the point of pain, Anwaner. I only fear that he will hurt another before his end,"_ Cilmo said. _"Come, let us greet the princess at breakfast and decide where we are to go now that we are outcasts."_

* * *

Thelyn found Jamie seated at breakfast with Allassante, Gimli and Legolas. He sat down beside Jamie and she offered him some fruit.

"Good morning, Thelyn," Gimli said, "Sleep well?"

"As well as I could with a burly dwarf snoring in the room next door," Thelyn said in annoyance.

Gimli brushed the comment aside, "Well, a little more wine would have cured that. In any case, you have missed the company of this charming lady this morning, much to my delight. She was telling me about her home."

"It was very pretty," Thelyn admitted. "But here is the fairest flower of her wood."

Jamie blushed and Gimli laughed.

"So, are you riding back to Ithilien with us this morning or are you going to Minas Tirith?" Legolas asked.

Jamie looked at Thelyn and he suddenly looked guilty, "I'll be returning to Ithilien. I'll make a trip down to Minas Tirith in a few days."

"Promise?" Jamie asked.

Thelyn leaned closer to her and whispered, "I promise."

Gimli cleared his throat loudly, "None of that, now, lady."

Allassante laughed and Gimli looked at her curiously, "And when are you going to settle down and have a family?"

Allassante went pale at being put on the spot, but Legolas came to her rescue.

"Gimli, you have evaded marriage for far too long to ask such questions of one still so young," Legolas said with a cocked brow.

"A crusty old dwarf is not a princess, Legolas, and while I'm on the subject… what about you?" Gimli asked.

This time Legolas went pale, but Thelyn spoke up, "I think we've had enough wedding talk for one day, Uncle Gimli, unless you'd like to discuss Gorda with us."

Gimli shot a look at Legolas, "What'd you tell them lad?"

Legolas feigned an innocent look, "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, master dwarf."

Gimli just rolled his eyes and glared at his breakfast, "Indeed?"

Everyone laughed, but their conversation paused as the Avari returned to the hall. Their attire was quite dark for Elves, and they all had dark hair and dark blue eyes. They were rugged looking for Elves, seemingly a little more weathered than pristine. Jamie thought they were less arrogant than Ondollo and was curious when they walked over to speak to them.

"I must apologize to these ladies for our Lord's rudeness in the courtyard," Cilmo addressed the table. He looked at Jamie and Allassante with sincerity in his eyes, "We have asked him to leave, and he has departed alone."

Jamie was surprised by that, "You didn't have to do that for us."

"Perhaps, but his anger was beyond control. This morning it was an insult, but tomorrow it could have been violence. His place is in the east, not here. He was not ready to change, not even for Lady Nyére," Cilmo said.

"Won't you join us…?" Legolas asked,

"Cilmo," he filled in for him. "And here are Anwaner, Shaalth, Lindar, Ohtar, Kiirar, and Tinechor."

"What are you and your riders going to do now?" Allassante asked Cilmo as she looked the bold Elf over a little more closely. He was quite handsome, and had confidence she found appealing. He was mysterious, and she was suddenly very curious about him.

"I thought we should discuss that with your father, the King. We are strangers on his land, and would gain his permission before we make any decisions. We do not intend to return to the east in any case," Cilmo said seriously.

Legolas offered them his own solution, finding their attitude to be refreshingly friendly and sincere. "You are welcome in Ithilien among the northern Elves. Our settlement will be pleased to have you," he said.

"Your offer is most gracious, Lord. We must discuss our plans before I can accept," Cilmo said.

"The offer stands," Legolas said as he noticed the hall starting to fill up with guests preparing to leave. He saw Aragorn and waved him over. "Here is your chance to gain the King's grace, though I have no doubt you will have it."

"Good morning to all," Aragorn said as he walked over and stood behind Allassante. He bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Good morning daughter. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you father," she said. "Have you met Lord Cilmo and his riders yet father?"

Aragorn straightened up, "Yes, briefly last night. Where is your lord this morning?"

Cilmo stood, "Your majesty, I think it is a rather long story, and one that requires your attention. I would like to speak to you when your time permits."

Aragorn knew the ship would wait, and he could see concern on the Elf's face. "Come, then, Lord Cilmo and we will discuss it now." He led him across the hall and ran into Faramir. "I need to borrow your study."

"Help yourself," Faramir said. "Want me to send you a tray?"

"No, thank you," Aragorn called over his shoulder as he closed the door. He turned and looked at Cilmo with interest. "You look like you just inherited a difficult problem."

"Your eyes see much," Cilmo said. "I fear my lord is mad. His decisions have been made out of fury and hatred rather than wisdom. I and my riders are nearly all that is left of the Avari. There may yet be a few in the city, but most were killed."

Aragorn considered what he was hearing, "The trees?"

"Yes, Pallando's warning was not heeded, and we are all but finished. Ondollo has not changed as he pretended last night. He… insulted your fair daughter this morning and harassed the Taure Lirilla. I could not remain silent any longer and told him to return to his wood. We will not answer to him any more. But I fear that his anger may yet bring some harm."

Aragorn listened patiently and then looked at Cilmo with interest. "You defended my daughter and Jamie? I must thank you, but sending him away, was that wise?"

"I was angry, Lord. I acted hastily," Cilmo admitted.

Aragorn smirked. He was honest, whatever else he was. "I have not always acted out of wisdom. Let us hope he returns home and harms no one. And you, what are your plans?"

"I and my rangers seek a place to settle. It is your realm, so I first ask for your goodwill and permission to remain," Cilmo said.

"Of course," Aragorn said. "You have my goodwill and friendship. There are woods and wild lands in Gondor that are free to settle, but some are not mine to give."

"We have been invited to settle in Ithilien, and out of courtesy I thought we would visit there first," Cilmo said.

"You are also welcome in Minas Tirith," Aragorn said.

Cilmo bowed, "Thank you, but Elves are not city dwellers."

Aragorn smiled, "I know the truth of that well, though some have made the sacrifice for love," he said as they emerged from the study and he saw his queen holding Miiriel's young son.

Cilmo saw them as well and smiled. "You are a blessed King," he said meaningfully as his eyes wandered to Allassante.

Aragorn noticed where his line of sight led and cocked a brow, "My daughter is not married."

Cilmo looked at the King curiously. It was strange to him that this King would seemingly encourage his interest. "My lord tempts me greatly with that comment. Where is her heart?"

Aragorn sighed, "She is my firstborn, strong willed, mysterious, and dear to me. I would see her happily wed someday."

Cilmo looked at her again and a small smile crept onto his face. "Perhaps we will visit Minas Tirith for a time, since you graciously invited."

Aragorn smiled, "I would be pleased to have you and your riders join us."

"And if we should visit, would I have your permission to call on your daughter?" Cilmo pressed.

Lótetári and Cálale ran up to Aragorn and he reached out and lifted them both into a hug, laughing brightly. "Here is my granddaughter, and my great niece." Aragorn said as he swung the giggling pair around and then set them down. They ran off again and Aragorn laughed before answering Cilmo's question. "She appears to you as an Elf maid, but she is my daughter, and in every respect a human."

"I understand," Cilmo said.

"If she likes your company, I certainly don't mind," Aragorn said as he returned to his family with Cilmo on his heels. Aragorn kissed Arwen and introduced her to Cilmo.

"Greetings to you, Captain," Arwen said formally.

Polodrin and Nyére finally arrived at breakfast and Cilmo bowed to her.

"My lady you are a radiant bride," he said.

"Cilmo, I am pleased you and your riders came," she said with a smile. "Where is my father?"

Cilmo looked at her seriously, "His heart has closed again, and he has gone."

Polodrin put his arm around his wife, but she took the news surprisingly well. "He had his chance," she said sadly. "Well are you staying?"

"We have been welcomed," Cilmo said. "We will forever be in your service, my lady if you should call, but today we have been invited to Minas Tirith."

Nyére smiled at Aragorn, "Thank you."

"I am the one who should thank you for trying to make peace between our peoples," he said and then looked at Cilmo, "Go and pack, we'll be leaving for Minas Tirith within the hour."

Cilmo nodded, and then bowed to the ladies. He headed out of the hall, making a very slight gesture as he went. His riders immediately followed, and they left without another word.

"Strange bunch," Gimli said.

"No," Jamie said. "They are lost, but they have each other. I like them; I think they'll be nice to have around, especially for Nyére."

Thelyn smiled. Jamie was very accepting, and more sensitive to the feelings of others than most. He was proud of her, and it was just one of the things that made her so special. "I love you," he whispered to her. "Come and walk with me for a while until you have to leave."

Thelyn led her by the hand out into the courtyard. They sat by the pond and watched the colorful fish in silence for a while. Finally Thelyn spoke. "You have changed since you were taken from me in the east," he said.

Jamie didn't know what to say. She hoped it wasn't a bad thing, but she was suddenly nervous. "My feelings for you haven't changed," she said seriously.

"Nor mine for you, if anything, they have grown stronger," Thelyn said. "But that isn't what I meant. I can see that you are much stronger than before. You're not the youth I found, but a woman, and I am anxious for _Yenearsira_."

"I look forward to our wedding day too," Jamie said. "Will it take long for you to fix up the house?"

"Not long, all will be done in time," Thelyn said.

"I was hoping it wouldn't take two full months," Jamie said seriously.

"Oh, no indeed," Thelyn said. "I will visit often, and the time will go quickly."

Jamie frowned, "Your house was already very nice," Jamie said.

"And there is the reason, Jamie," Thelyn said. "You called it my house, but when we are wed, it will be yours. Do you understand yet?"

Jamie smiled, "Yes, but I will miss you."

"And I will miss you, my love," Thelyn said. "Do you have everything packed?"

"What's to pack, we didn't bring much," Jamie said.

Thelyn looked back at the hall doors as guests from Minas Tirith filed out. Aragorn caught his eye and Thelyn nodded. "It is time for you to go."

"Are you coming to the docks?" Jamie asked.

Thelyn sighed and led her around the pond and behind a tree. "Let us say goodbye here," he said as he pulled her into a hug. "There is even less privacy at the docks."

Jamie felt a lump in her throat, and she held him close, but he pulled away. She looked up at him and he gazed down at her with tenderness in his eyes, "I love you, Jamie, and I will come to you in Minas Tirith soon." He bent down and kissed her. Somewhere on the other side of the tree he heard Gimli clear his throat and he broke the kiss. He frowned, but Jamie laughed.

"Irritating Dwarf," Thelyn said.

Jamie just smiled, "I love you, Thelyn."

He led her back out into the open and Aragorn stood with his arms crossed, tapping his foot. "Farewells all said?"

Jamie blushed and Thelyn just nodded.

"Good, Jamie, Allassante has your horse," Aragorn said, and she nodded and followed the others. Then Aragorn turned his attention to the sad looking red haired Elf, _"Thelyn you can still join us." _

_"I'll see you next week,"_ Thelyn said. _"I need to see the carver right away and order some furniture."_

_"I'll take good care of her,"_ Aragorn said.

Thelyn nodded, _"I would not have worried with her in your care, but thank you."_

Aragorn put an arm around him and they walked through the courtyard. _"Well, this takes care of one of you Wild ones, but what is to be done about your brother?" _Aragorn asked.

"Alcon?" Thelyn asked in surprise. _"He is too choosy. I doubt there is any maid in Middle Earth to tame his heart."_

Alcon came up behind them just in time to hear that, _"I will be the last of the great bachelors,"_ Alcon said firmly. "Me and Gimli and Legolas."

"Aaah," Gimli said in annoyance, "Leave me out of this."

Legolas just frowned, _"Bachelors are not great,"_ he said, glaring at Alcon in annoyance. He looked at Aragorn with a softer expression and just said, _"I will miss the sight of your kind face, old friend. Take care of your growing family."_

_"My heart will weep until next we meet,"_ Aragorn said. _"Visit when you can."_

They shook hands and Aragorn mounted up and waved to his nephews. _"Stay out of trouble."_

Thelyn smiled, _"Always."_

Alcon grinned, _"Never."_

Aragorn rolled his eyes and rode down to the docks. It used to be Thelyn he worried about, but now it was Alcon who strived to give him heart failure. He needed for that Elf to find a nice girl and settle down. Down at the dock, he was the last to get aboard. The Avari were already loaded and waiting, and the ship captain ordered the lines to be cast off and they were on their way.

Jamie watched the shore with misty eyes, but tried not to cry. She stared at the passing shore sadly and someone joined her by the railing.

"He remains behind because of how much he loves you," Allassante said. "Do you think it was easy for him to say goodbye?"

"No," Jamie managed to say through the lump in her throat.

Their conversation was interrupted by a disturbance along the shore. There was a rustling in the trees and suddenly a rider appeared, and kept pace with the ship. It was Thelyn, and he was waving.

Jamie's tears finally hit though she was smiling. She waved back to where he halted and as the river turned, she headed aft along the railing. Finally she was halted by the railing and she waved until he was out of sight. After a moment, Allassante had joined her and wordlessly handed her a handkerchief.

"Thanks," Jamie said, wiping her tears away.

"I envy you," Allassante said.

"It must be tough being a princess," Jamie said. "It's hard to find a good guy who doesn't like you just for your title."

Allassante laughed, "Yes, well, there's that, and there's the fact that most men are annoyingly arrogant. The only good men I know are my own relatives."

"Well, that rules them out right off, doesn't it?" Jamie said with a smirk.

"Quite," Allassante said.

"What about the Avari? There's a couple good looking ones there," Jamie said nodding toward the seven dark haired Elves that stood together out of the way.

Allassante smiled, "I only noticed one, but I do not expect anything to come of it."

"Why not?" Jamie asked.

"I am human," she said. "Avari are not known for marrying humans."

"Oh, you mean like Polodrin?" Jamie asked with a chuckle.

"The exception does not change the rules," Allassante said.

Jamie looked back at the Avari and noticed Cilmo watching them. She turned back to the railing and casually said, "So if Cilmo was watching you, you wouldn't care."

Allassante suddenly turned around and caught Cilmo's eye briefly before he pretended to look away. She blushed crimson and turned back to the railing. "That wasn't very nice," she said.

"I never told you to look," Jamie said defensively. "And I think I just proved one thing."

"What's that?"

"You like him," Jamie said. "And it appears he has noticed you as well."

"You're sneaky," Allassante said with a smirk. "I knew I liked you. I think we're going to get along just fine."

Jamie smiled. She'd just made a new friend.

* * *

Thelyn rode back to Ithilien alone after waving to Jamie. He'd seen her tears, and it nearly broke his heart. He didn't like being separated any more than she did, but there was no help for it. He'd see to all the details right away, and then visit her. He wanted only the best for her, his beautiful forest maid with the golden voice.


	36. Impulsive as an Avari

**Impulsive as an Avari**

Thelyn settled into his empty house late that after noon. He walked through each room looking closely for what he liked and what he might change. For the most part, the extra bedrooms were acceptable, needing only a good cleaning. But the master bedroom, once occupied by his parents, would need to be changed. The furniture was very fine, but made for his mother. He decided to relocate the wardrobes in the guest rooms… or future children's rooms. Thelyn paused a moment and pondered that thought. Jamie as a mother was a very pleasant thought. He could see her, seated in a rocking chair with a baby in her arms, singing a lullaby. That was one thing he would want, a rocking chair. Then he would order a bed and matching wardrobes. He knew just what he wanted, if the craftsman could manage it. He couldn't wait to see them the next morning so they could get started.

* * *

Jamie and Allassante sat by the fire in the main hall after dinner that night. It was quiet, as most of the family and guests had already gone to bed. They discussed their plans for the next day. 

"We'll start with the basics," Allassante said. "I think you'll want to write the words down in your language for study, you'll just have to spell them however they sound."

"I get it, I can make myself a dictionary," Jamie said. "That's a good idea, but what about writing? I should learn that too."

"One thing at a time," Allassante said. "Thelyn would like to teach you too. Don't rob him of the fun of sharing the Elvish ways with you. I am merely giving you a head start."

"Good point," Jamie said. "I hope we'll have time for some fun too."

"Of course," Allassante said. "I thought I'd show you the city tomorrow, and the gardens."

Jamie smiled, "I just love gardens. I had one at home, and it was my favorite place to be when I wasn't in the forest."

"You are a child of nature, that is plain," Allassante said. "I can see why Thelyn was so charmed by you."

"Yeah, I'm pretty irresistible," Jamie said sarcastically, and they both laughed.

Allassante looked at Jamie a moment and finally agreed, "He never had a chance."

Jamie just shook her head, "Aaah, we just seemed to get along from the start, like we were always meant to be good friends."

"Love comes easily for some," Allassante said seriously. "For me it was untimely, and poorly chosen. I think that I and Alcon shall be doomed to loneliness."

"I think your chance will come again, and he's an elf, so sooner or later he'll meet the right one for him," Jamie said.

"You are ever the hopeful one, aren't you?" Allassante asked.

Jamie smiled, "People in love have a bright outlook. So, you had an unhappy relationship?"

Allassante sighed, "It wasn't even a relationship. He toyed with my affections and then ran off and married another."

"Oh, a crush," Jamie said with a bitter frown. "I had one of those once. Horrible experience."

Allassante stood and looked around the hall. There were yet a few people about and she decided the conversation was too private. "Let's go for a walk in the courtyard and I'll tell you my horrible tale and you can tell me yours," she suggested.

Jamie smiled and followed. She really liked having a friend to talk to. Being in Minas Tirith wasn't going to feel so bad after all. They both wrapped up in warm cloaks and headed outside to look at the stars and talk.

Cilmo, who had been walking alone, lost in thought, saw the doors open and retreated behind the hedge. He didn't feel like talking to anyone, so he thought he'd let them pass before going back to his room. Then he heard them speak, and recognized the Princess. He decided to just wait and listen.

"So, my tale of woe was quite simple," Allassante continued. "Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth was visiting with his nephew, Rávo. I was quite young, and he was this great warrior with golden hair and clear blue eyes…" she paused for a reminiscent sigh. "He obviously knew I liked him, and flirted with me."

"Jerk," Jamie said.

"Perhaps, but all I know is, he returned to his home and married someone else," Allassante said. "Now, there is my confession."

"All right, I guess I owe you," Jamie said. "His name was Lance, and he was on my high school football team, wide receiver and very good looking. He sat by me in my English class, and I thought he liked me. He was always flirting, and I was always blushing."

"What happened?" Allassante asked.

"I found out he was just paying attention to me because he needed help passing the class. I was the laughing stock of the junior class for months," Jamie said. "I completely gave up on trusting boys after that."

"Until you met Thelyn," Allassante said.

Jamie smiled, "I didn't want to like him, you know. I tried not to."

"Elves are charming," Allassante said. "I had feelings for an Elf too, once."

Jamie cocked a brow at her and she frowned, "No, Jamie. That one I won't share."

Jamie nodded, "I understand. Not over that one yet?"

Allassante didn't answer, so Jamie just walked over to the white tree that stood at the center of the courtyard. She was intrigued by it and tried to listen for its voice. It was winter now, and the air was crisp. The trees they had passed seemed groggy, dreaming. Perhaps in winter they slept. She touched the white bark, and a song slipped into her thoughts, so she started to sing.

_Be still my beating heart, it would be better to be cool, it's not time to be open just yet...lesson once learned is so hard to forget. Be still my beating heart..." _Once again, leave it to Sting to know just how girls feel when they have a crush. _"...Or I'll be taken for a fool! It's not healthy to run at this pace, the blood runs so red to my face..." _Yep, she forgot how awful it felt, now she remembered all too well._"I sink like a stone that's been thrown in the ocean, my logic has drowned in a sea of emotion. Stop before you start! Be still my beating heart!"_

Cilmo sat behind the hedge, listening to their conversation intently. It was strange to hear women speaking of such things, and he found their confessions charming, especially Allassante's. The warrior she mentioned must have been a fool. And then this song that spoke of fear in the pursuit of love. Ondollo never believed that women had depth of feeling or thought. How tragic for him. Cilmo had more respect for the delicate grace and wisdom that was often hidden beneath the fair features of a lady. And this Allassante was the first lady he'd ever met that caught his sincere interest.

"Where do you come up with songs that speak to the heart?" Allassante asked seriously.

"Oh, not from me," Jamie admitted. "Other people wrote them and sang them, I just remember them."

"Most of the songs and lays we hear tell stories, but your songs are different," Allassante said. "I like them."

Jamie smiled and then shivered. "It's cold, I think we've been out long enough."

Allassante nodded, "Let's go inside and have a cup of tea before we turn in."

"Sounds good," Jamie said as they walked back to the hall.

After the doors to the hall closed, Cilmo emerged from behind the hedge and smiled. He'd wait a few minutes before following. Perhaps he'd run into them and have the chance to speak to Allassante again.

* * *

Once again seated by the fire, Jamie and Allassante were joined by Cilmo. 

"Tea by the fire," he said with a charming smile. "How pleasant."

Jamie noticed the way he was looking at Allassante and immediately spoke up, "Won't you join us?"

Allassante shot her a look, but Jamie just smiled.

Cilmo sat down and Jamie handed him her cup. "You know, I changed my mind about the tea, Allassante, I'm rather tired," she said with a twinkle in her eye. "Won't you be kind enough to keep Allassante company? I'm going to turn in." She stood and walked by, giving Allassante a little wink as she went.

Cilmo smiled, having noticed Jamie's obvious maneuvering. "It would be a pleasure to share such charming company. Sleep well then, Lady Jamie."

Allassante was stuck, and had to be polite to her father's guest. She offered and awkward smile and took a sip of tea. Across the hall, Jamie was humming the song she'd just sang, and Allassante blushed darkly. Jamie was going to pay for this clear setup tomorrow.

Cilmo sat back in his chair and watched the princess with interest. She gave him the standard forced smile and then blushed. She didn't want to be here, that was plain. He wondered if he should be subtle, and get to know her first, or if he should be bold.

"What do you think of our city, Lord Cilmo?" Allassante asked.

"It is a city," he said. "Though, it is very grand, I am not a city dweller. There is but one thing that drew me to accept your father's invitation."

Allassante was curious, "What is that?"

"You," he said, finally opting for boldness. "From the first time I saw you, I was mesmerized by your beauty."

Allassante frowned, "Beauty is fleeting, and flowers fade after one season."

"You are far to fair a flower to be so bitter," Cilmo said seriously. "I know you are human, and I care not."

"Strange sentiment from an Avari," she said.

"Ondollo is a poor example of an Avari, Princess. Do not judge me by his model," Cilmo said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I am sorry," she said with a softer expression.

Cilmo looked at her sincerely, "He left a lasting impression of our people that I would like to change."

"My father is just, he does not judge any man or Elf against another," she said. "You are already accepted here."

"Not by you," he said with a smirk. "What must an Elf do to attain the affections of your heart?"

"Do not toy with me," she said angrily as she stood. "You do not need me to gain favor with the king, so stop this embarrassing charade."

Cilmo put down his tea and stood facing her. She stood proudly and defiantly, and he hated the look in her eyes, complete distrust. He remembered her conversation in the courtyard and realized his actions were suspect.

"I know well how painful it is to have your love scorned by another," he said softly. "I promise you I have no political agenda, nor do I care for any man's favor, save the father of the woman I choose as a bride."

She looked into his eyes and they were unwavering… and beautiful deep blue. She'd always thought all elves were fair to look at, but he was the most handsome she'd ever seen. But falling for the handsome face was folly, for it often hid ugliness. His words were well chosen, but she barely knew him. There was no reason to think he would be any different.

"Go choose another," she said, trying desperately to remain firm.

Cilmo pulled her into his arms and leaned close, his lips but a breath from hers. "I have already chosen," he whispered and then kissed her.

She struggled a little at first, and he merely held her gently but firmly as his lips tenderly caressed hers. She braced her hands against his chest, but the tension seemed to melt away, and her arms soon hooked around behind his neck. Her mouth was soft and wet, still warm and sweet from her tea. For their first kiss, he found the experience heady and exciting despite how chaste he tried to keep it. Finally he pulled away and looked at her with fiery blue eyes.

"A heart is not a toy," he said huskily, "Nor is a woman a pawn."

"You are bold for an Elf," she said breathlessly.

"I am Avari," he said, "I am not like the Elves you know."

Allassante cocked a brow at him and stepped back. "Indeed?"

"I am impulsive, arrogant, rebellious, and of late, a traitor to my lord. I do not keep a neat house, nor do I care to. But I am loyal and devoted to my family and friends. I have never harmed, or allowed harm to come to any woman. If you place your trust in me, princess, I will die before I break it."

"So I am to fall in love with a stranger after one stolen kiss?" Allassante asked.

Cilmo smiled playfully and pulled her back into his arms, "It only took a look for me, but as you wish, I will kiss you again so that you can be sure…"

She was going to protest, but when he kissed her this time, her resistance fled. There was passion in their embrace that was mutual. She clung to him and he lifted her into his arms and sat down, cradling her in his lap. She slipped her arm around his back while her other hand gently touched his cheek.

Cilmo gave up on being chaste this time as his tongue coaxed her mouth open. Her compliance was his reward and he deepened his kiss, delving into the sweetness of her mouth. His free hand roamed over her hip and gradually made its way to cup her breast. She moaned softly and the vibration was caught deep in his throat, driving him wild. The hand at her neck slipped up into her hair and he gently drew her head back, exposing the full length of her soft neck. He kissed his way down her throat and she gasped with pleasure in his arms. When he reached her cleavage, he realized he was going too far and abruptly stopped. He sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"I am a fool," he said through ragged breaths. "I speak of love and offer only passion. It is a poor way to win your trust."

Allassante was still stunned by his bold assault, but surprisingly, she wasn't angry. The passion she saw in his eyes was tempered with sincere affection. It was disarming, and she could not deny that she had feelings for him. It was simply happening too fast for her.

"You are moving too swiftly for me," she said. "If you would have my trust, then walk before you run."

Cilmo looked into her eyes and there was a definite spark of desire in them, and interest. Perhaps not love yet, but definite interest. "For you, I would crawl."

Allassante smiled, "Tomorrow, you could try a walk in the garden."

Cilmo lifted her off his lap and to her feet, and then stood. He lifted her hand to his lips, kissed it and then hooked it on his arm to escort her to her room. They walked through the quiet dimly lit halls in silence until she halted by her door. She offered him a smile and then retreated into her room, but he caught the door before she could close it.

"I do not expect you to fall at my feet, princess. I ask only that you do not judge me against another," he said seriously.

"What other?" Allassante asked in confusion.

"The one that hurt you before," he said. "Only one who's heart has been broken fears another break."

"Goodnight," she said, and closed the door. She leaned back against it and sighed dreamily. Tomorrow she'd have to thank Jamie for that setup.

Cilmo stared at the door a moment and frowned. He was too bold, he knew it. But with her standing so close, and the firelight, and the empty hall… He prided himself in his respect for women and yet he'd jumped on her like a stud on a mare in season. He should be ashamed… Oh, but her lips were sweet, and her skin so soft… But if they'd been caught, her father would have killed him for such liberties. He needed to keep his head. For once in his life, he needed to practice a little patient self control. Cilmo headed to his room and shook his head in frustration. Six hundred years he'd walked the forest alone, and finally he found the one he wanted to share his life with. He'd waited long enough, and self control was not a common Avari trait.

* * *

Thelyn and Alcon woke the next morning and spent the day moving furniture and cleaning, first at Thelyn's house and then at Nárello's house. Thelyn gave Alcon his pick of the furniture, and they got him moved out. In the afternoon, they rode into the settlement and spoke to Léron the carver. 

_"So, you finally found a bride,"_ Léron said with a smirk.

_"You make it sound as if I was reckless,"_ Thelyn said with a frown.

_"If the shoe fits…"_ Alcon started to say, but Léron interrupted.

_"And when will you be ordering furniture, Alcon?"_ he asked.

Thelyn just looked at the old craftsman with mild impatience, _"Can we get back to my order? I am getting married on Yenearsira."_

Léron sighed, _"What do you want?"_

_"Two wardrobes, a bed and a rocking chair,"_ Thelyn said.

Alcon raised a brow, _"Rocking chair?"_

Thelyn blushed, _"Yes."_

Léron made no comment about the chair, he just started writing down measurements and making notes. _"Design?"_

_"Forest scenes on the wardrobes, and can you make the posts of the bed look like trees?"_ Thelyn asked.

"_What kind?"_ Léron asked as he continued to make notes.

_"Redwoods,"_ Thelyn said.

Léron just looked up from his notes and said, _"What?"_

Alcon rolled his eyes, _"This is going to take a while for you to explain. I'm going back to the house, I'll see you at supper."_

* * *

It was dusk when Thelyn finally returned to the house to find Alcon sitting on the porch waiting for him with a bottle of wine and two glasses. 

_"Can he make it the way you want?"_ Alcon asked.

Thelyn sighed, _"That remains to be seen, but he seemed to have the idea."_ He took the offered wine and sat down on the steps. He sipped it and gazed across their small yard thoughtfully. _"I miss her."_

_"Go visit,"_ Alcon said. _"There's not much to do until the furniture gets here."_

_"I know, I just want everything to be perfect,"_ Thelyn said.

_"Perfection is a state of mind,"_ Alcon said.

_"Wisdom, Alcon? How daring…"_ Thelyn said with a smirk.

_"Laugh if you will, but you and I both know that there is not such thing as perfection. You will find that she has shortcomings, and you're no prize,"_ Alcon said seriously._ "It only matters that you love each other."_

Thelyn took another sip of wine and looked at his brother with a smile. _"Perhaps I could use a little river voyage," _he said. _"Feel like going to Minas Tirith?"_

_"Not really," _Alcon said. _"I think I'll rearrange my new house."_

Thelyn laughed, _"You better hope Nárello and Izabel don't come home."_

_"I wish they would,"_ Alcon said seriously. _"I'd sleep outside in a snow storm if our family were together again."_

Thelyn quickly sobered, _"You know I was jesting. Of course I'd like to see them again. But you know as well as I do that they won't leave Rivendell until they journey to the havens."_

_"Perhaps we should move to Rivendell,"_ Alcon suggested.

_"I won't leave without Miiriel and Failon,"_ Thelyn said seriously. _"I thought to be here to offer them the comfort of family when their families are gone, but now I find myself in the same quandary."_

Alcon put a hand on Thelyn's shoulder, "_Our family never makes the easiest choices."_

_"But they are the most rewarding," _Thelyn said as he thought of Jamie. _"If she had asked me to stay in her world, I would have."_

_"I know, that is why I went with you,"_ Alcon said.

_"To bring me back?" _

_"No, to stay, so you wouldn't have to be alone after she was gone,"_ Alcon said.

Thelyn looked at his brother with deep affection. Twins held a bond deeper than that of most siblings. Elladan and Elrohir shared it and Dairwen and Izabel shared it. It wasn't something you could explain, it was just there.

_"If you have love like that for your trouble making brother, when you find your bride, she will be a very lucky woman, Alcon,"_ Thelyn said.

_"What do I need with a bride?"_ Alcon scoffed. _"I'm too young to settle down. I could go another age as a carefree Wild One."_

_"Of course you can,"_ Thelyn said with a smirk. _"Until the day you come face to face with a beautiful face with innocent eyes. One look and you'll forget everything else. I just hope I'm around to watch you turn into a lovesick fool."_

_"Thanks," _Alcon said with a frown as he stood and headed to his horse.

_"Anytime,"_ Thelyn said with a smile. _"I'll see you in a few days."_

_"Don't hurry back, I'll look after everything around here," _Alcon said and then turned down the path to his house.

* * *

Back in Minas Tirith, Jamie and Allassante spent the day going over the basics of sindarin. Jamie took notes, writing words and definitions as fast as Allassante could dictate. They were sitting in Aragorn's study when Cilmo finally found them. 

"What are you doing hiding in here on such a lovely day?" Cilmo asked Allassante, but she was lost in her teaching.

"And now the days of the week, _Elenya, Anarya Isilya, Alduya, Menelya, Valanya, and Tarion…" _Allassante said. "_Elenya_ is Monday…"

"What are you doing?" Cilmo asked in confusion.

"She's teaching me Sindarin so I can understand when I get to Ithilien," Jamie said as she quickly kept writing.

Cilmo walked over and looked at her book. The writing looked absolutely bizarre. "Where are you from?"

"Uh… well…" Jamie didn't know how to explain.

"She dropped out of the sky," Allassante said with a flat expression. "She's the daughter of a mountain Drow and a cloud spirit!"

Jamie bit her lip to keep from laughing and Cilmo just stared at Jamie in horror, "You're a what!"

Jamie suddenly burst out laughing and Allassante just smiled mischievously. Cilmo realized he'd been gullible.

"Oh, I see. That's how it is," he said smugly. "Play a joke on the naïve easterner. Very funny."

"Sorry, Cilmo," Jamie said. "I grew up in another world and found my way here by accident. I'm human, I promise."

Cilmo's expression softened and he sat down at the table. "You know, you're going about this all wrong."

"I beg your pardon," Allassante said indignantly.

"No offense, but she'll fall asleep and her hands will cramp trying to learn it this way, and the writing… all wrong for sindarin," Cilmo said.

Allassante crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly, "And you have a better idea."

"Actually I do," he said with a smile. "Jamie, lose the book and come with me." He grabbed her hand and practically dragged her out of the hall with Allassante running after them. They followed him out the back way and down to the garden where his rangers were all gathered under a tree.

"All right, I have a job for you," Cilmo said as he and the ladies approached.

His rangers stood, waiting for some important orders.

"What is your order?" Anwaner asked seriously.

"Jamie is marrying an Elf in less than two months and needs to learn sindarin," Cilmo said seriously. "It is a big job, are you up to it?"

Anwaner looked at Jamie curiously, "You're the forest singer."

Jamie looked at the ground shyly and shrugged, "That's the rumor."

"Where's your betrothed?" Lindar asked.

"In Ithilien, preparing a house," she said.

All of them nodded, and Jamie was surprised by the immediate understanding.

"_Arwen en amin, __tula__hama__ sinome,"_ Tinechor said, taking her hand and leading her to the bench where they had been sitting_. "My lady, come have a seat,"_ he translated for her.

The Rangers gathered around sitting on the grass around the bench and Jamie looked back at Cilmo and Allassante nervously.

Cilmo just smiled, "Just pay attention, Jamie," he said as he took Allassante's hand and started to lead her away. "You'll learn much faster with six teachers. Come princess, Jamie is in good hands and you promised me a walk."

Jamie frowned at the retreating couple as Allassante just shrugged and called, "You started it."

Jamie shook her head and looked at the group of handsome Avari gathered around. She sighed and hoped that Thelyn wasn't the jealous type, because it didn't look good. She just resigned herself to her fate and leaned back against the bench. _Tula__hama__ sinome?"_

_"Lle ume quel!"_ Kiirar said with a smile. _"You did well."_

Jamie smiled and just said, "First, your names, and then we'll continue."

It took her a while to get their names straight, but the day went quickly and she learned a lot. When it started to get cold, they brought her inside and they sat around a table and practiced conversations with the phrases they taught her. She had to admit, she was learning, and it was fun. It appeared that Allassante was having fun too, so Jamie figured it all worked out. After dinner, the Avari all bid her goodnight in several different sindarin farewells and Jamie tried to remember them.

_"Tenna' tul're san'"_ she said, meaning _until tomorrow then_.

Anwaner was the last to depart and he gave her a bow, "You are a quick study, Jamie. I look forward to the morrow when we can once again share your pleasant company. _Quel kaima_. Sleep well."

Jamie watched him go and then closed her door and smiled. Thelyn would be surprised when she was able to speak to him in his language. She couldn't wait to see him and try out a little… but wait, she was supposed to make it a surprise. Jamie realized she better tell the rangers it was a secret before they met Thelyn. She wondered how soon he would visit, and how they would spend their time. Jamie wanted to be fluent before she told him, or at least wait until the wedding.


	37. Lure of the Forest

**Lure of the ****Forest**

Jamie heard the soft distant whisper of the trees on the wind. It was like a relentless call that she was powerless to ignore. Here in the city she felt closed in, caged like a prisoner. She needed to get out, and she knew they would not let her. Sure, they would say it was to keep her safe, but it felt the same, and she hated it. She frowned at the distant hills from her window and went to breakfast.

Jamie and Allassante ran into each other in the hallway on the way to breakfast. Jamie seemed to be lost in thought and looking a little depressed, so Allassante asked her what was wrong.

"Jamie, where is your smile today?" Allassante asked.

"In the forest, I expect," Jamie said. "I miss it."

"You were not meant to hide within stone walls, were you?" Allassante asked. "Perhaps a little ride in the hills would be just what you need."

"Nope," Jamie said. "I'm not allowed to go without an escort, and to be blunt, I don't want company."

"Oh, are the Avari getting to you?" Allassante asked with a smirk.

"They're a nice bunch, but they hover," Jamie said as she rolled her eyes. "I need some breathing space."

"They feel out of place here, and you remind them of what they left behind," Allassante said seriously.

"I'm not even an Elf," Jamie said in confusion.

"No, you're the voice of the forest, and they see within you what you take for granted, the song," Allassante said.

"Well, I'd still like a break," Jamie said, brushing aside the explanation.

"You can't go alone, but perhaps we could both go," Allassante suggested.

"Would your father allow it?"

"No," Allassante said, "But, I have not always asked permission. I have a plan, go along with it."

Jamie smiled at Allassante's mischievous streak. "I'm with you all the way, but what about Cilmo?"

"I could use a break too," Allassante said as they entered the hall.

It was still quite early, and the hall was quiet. Jamie took a seat at a table while Allassante went to get a tray. They ate quickly and watched for someone to tell their alibi to. At last, Allassante saw Miiriel and smiled. When her sister in law joined them she casually mentioned their plans for the day.

"Good morning Allassante… Jamie," Miiriel said with a smile. "What are you two going to do today?"

"Jamie needs a few gowns, so we were going to visit Lyssia for a fitting," Allassante said.

Miiriel cocked a brow, "An excellent idea."

"Yes, and we were going to slip out early before the Avari joined us," Allassante continued. "Jamie needs a break, and so do I."

Miiriel laughed, "Oh, are you getting too much attention from lord Cilmo?" she asked with a smirk.

Allassante blushed, "Surely they can find other diversions in such a large city without having to follow us around."

"You like the attention," Miiriel said. "For once it is you who has an admirer."

Allassante glared at Miiriel, "I wasn't looking for one."

Miiriel smiled knowingly, "Indeed? Well, take your break then, I'll not tell them your plans, only that you are otherwise engaged for the day."

"Thank you, now we'd better get going," Allassante said, grabbing Jamie's arm and leaving the hall. They snuck back to their rooms and changed into their riding clothes. Jamie was just finishing up dressing when she heard a tap on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked nervously.

"It's me, open up quick," Allassante whispered.

Jamie opened the door and Allassante ducked inside and closed the door just as the Avari Rangers walked by. They listened at the door as they passed…

_"And what are you and the princess going to do today?" Kiirar asked._

_"It matters little so long as I can be in her company," Cilmo said. "Will you be instructing Jamie again?"_

_"Of course," Anwaner said with a chuckle. "She's a fair lady, and learns fast. It's too bad she's already spoken for."_

_"Watch your step, her betrothed is the King's nephew," Cilmo said…_

"They're gone," Jamie whispered. "How are we going to sneak out without them seeing us dressed like this?"

Allassante smiled. "I know the keep inside and out, and every servant's entrance. Come on."

So the pair headed down the back stairs to the servant's quarters and down the passage to the kitchens. They slipped out the side door that led through the kitchen garden and down to the back entrance to the stables. It was too early to see the stable master, so they could saddle up and be gone before anyone saw them. And of course, that is just what they did. When they rode through the gates, they wore their hoods drawn up to hide their faces and didn't stop until they were out of sight of the guards. They followed the main path into the hills west of the city and right up into the forest. The air was cool and there was mist still covering the ground as the sun made its lazy climb from dawn to noon. Allassante wanted to stop by the pond, but Jamie urged them on, following the whispers of the trees she'd ached to hear for days.

"Where do you lead?" Allassante asked.

"The song is calling, can't you hear it?" Jamie asked with a smile. She urged Starsong to go faster and they tore through narrow paths and between trees that seemed to Allassante to be closing in around them. She was not comfortable with what she was seeing.

"Jamie, the trees, they're moving," Allassante called as she was forced to dodge them just to keep up. "Jamie wait! They don't want me to follow…"

Jamie halted and turned. Allassante was caught between four trees and couldn't get out. Jamie frowned, _"Let her go!" _she ordered in entish, and the trees moved aside. _"She is my friend."_

Allassante caught up to her and stared in disbelief, "You… you speak entish?"

"Yeah, go figure," Jamie said with a shrug. "Come on, they apologized. They thought you were chasing me."

They rode together at a light pace going deeper into the wood until at last they came to a small hidden spring fed pool. It was surrounded by a perfect ring of trees. At the center of the clearing, there was a stone monument, old and weathered, with ancient runes inscribed on it. Jamie smiled when she saw it and she dismounted and walked over to the stone.

"I have seen this rock before," she said, "But not here, at home." She reached out and ran her hands over the stone and closed her eyes. "It smells like home here."

Allassante thought she'd been all over these hills, but she'd never seen this place before. There was magic at work here and it unnerved her. Jamie's ties to the forest were strong and mysterious and Allassante felt anxious.

"What do the runes say?" Allassante asked.

Jamie opened her eyes, turned and shrugged, "I haven't got a clue," she admitted. "But it's familiar. The trees are quiet here, like they're listening. Can't you feel how peaceful it is?"

Allassante started to relax and she joined Jamie by the stone. The runes were not familiar to her, but she decided not to worry about it. They both took a drink from the spring and sat in a patch of sun to rest. Jamie fell back and stared up through the canopy at the sky. She started to hum, and the trees around them trembled. Allassante looked around in awe and then shook Jamie's arm.

"Why do they do that?" Allassante asked.

"They like the sound," Jamie said and started to sing. The words were entish, and echoed the whispers of the forest…

_Oh, daughter of earth and sky and spring_

_Return now, lift your voice and sing_

_Our roots are chained to mother earth_

_Our branches weary and our bark thin_

_Free us, call our hearts to wake!_

_Our roots to loose and step again_

_What once was free to walk in mirth_

_In winter's cold or fairest spring-_

_The forest is no silent thing!_

_Oh, daughter of earth, sing, sing, sing!_

The trees settled down and simply swayed dreamily and Allassante laid back and closed her eyes to listen. It was warm here in this hidden circle and the grass was soft and green. The day was quiet and peaceful and they fell asleep to the quiet lull of the rustling trees.

* * *

The River Ship docked at Harlond and Thelyn led his horse down the gang plank to the docks. The men that tended to the ships knew him well and waved.

"Visiting your sister?" one of them called.

"Visiting my betrothed," Thelyn said proudly.

"You jest!" he called back.

Thelyn cocked a brow and the sailors saw the bundle of wildflowers tied to his saddle.

"Perhaps you do not jest," the sailor said. "Congratulations, Wild one."

"Thanks," Thelyn said as he mounted up and headed down the short road to the main gate.

The sailor looked at his companion, "I never thought I'd live to see one of those two wed."

"You best get back to work or you won't," The old sailor said with a smirk.

Thelyn rode up to the courtyard and dismounted. He grabbed his saddlebag and left his horse in the care of the stable master. His heart was light, expecting to see Jamie as he strode past the white tree and up the steps to the King's Keep. Within the hall there was the usual activity, people from near and far seeking the wisdom or mercy of the King. Some of the family was usually around, and it was the same today. Eldarion was seated by the fire with little Nolvo, and Thelyn greeted him.

"There's a handsome prince," Thelyn said with a smile.

"Thank you, Thelyn," Eldarion said.

"I was talking about my nephew," Thelyn said with a smirk.

"Oh, well… Thank you," Eldarion said with a playful smile. "Here to see Jamie?"

"That was my intention," Thelyn said. "Where is she?"

Eldarion furrowed his brow, "I have not seen her today. She and Allassante have been keeping company with the Avari, but I have not seen them either."

Thelyn frowned at the mention of the Avari, "I'll find her," he said and headed out of the hall. He deposited his saddlebags in his room, and headed to the garden. If he knew Jamie, that is where he would find her.

* * *

Cilmo and his rangers were seated out in the garden, bored out of their minds. Anwaner was leaning against the tree with his arms crossed, frowning. Kiirar and Shaalth sat back to back glaring at the bear branches of the bushes. Lindar was lying down staring at the sky and Tinechor and Ohtar were pacing.

"When did Miiriel say they would be getting back?" Shaalth asked.

"She didn't say," Cilmo said dejectedly.

"I'm bored," Lindar complained. "Cities are boring."

Kiirar shook his head, "They'll be back soon."

Anwaner smiled, "What should we teach Jamie today?"

Ohtar looked up and interrupted, "Hey someone's coming."

Cilmo stood up and looked, "Is it Allassante?"

"Is it Jamie?" Lindar asked.

"No," Ohtar said and sat down. "It's nobody."

"Yeah? Well nobody's coming this way," Cilmo said.

Thelyn saw the Elves and headed right for them. Cilmo stepped forward and greeted him.

"Good afternoon," Cilmo said.

"I'm looking for Jamie," Thelyn said, ignoring the greeting.

"She has gone with Allassante for the day," Anwaner said lightly. "We have not seen them all day."

"Where have they gone?" Thelyn asked with concern.

"Who are you?" Cilmo asked.

"Thelyn of Ithilien. Jamie is my betrothed," Thelyn said indignantly.

All of the rangers perked up when they heard that and stood to look him over. Thelyn got the distinct impression he was being evaluated and got annoyed.

"What are you doing in Minas Tirith?" Thelyn asked as he crossed his arms and cocked a brow.

"We are here by the King's invitation," Kiirar said quickly. "Jamie is our friend."

"Peace, Kiirar," Cilmo said seriously. "You need not worry over us, Thelyn of Ithilien."

"Indeed?" Thelyn asked.

"You're not very trusting for an Elf," Anwaner said. "However did you charm so fair a lady?"

Thelyn uncrossed his arms and looked at Anwaner with fury, but Shaalth stepped between them.

"Miiriel knew where they were going, let's just go and ask her," Shaalth said.

"I want to know why you are all so well informed of her comings and goings," Thelyn said.

The Rangers all shuffled past him on their way back into the hall. Cilmo paused beside him and tried to put his mind at ease.

"Jealousy is a worthless emotion," Cilmo said. "She speaks only of you. Come, we will find her."

The Elves found Miiriel in the hall with her children and Thelyn picked up Lótétari and sat beside her. "Where's Jamie?" he asked her calmly.

Miiriel looked at the expectant faces of her brother and the Avari and sighed. "She and Allassante went to Lyssia's for fittings," Miiriel said.

"All day?" Cilmo asked.

Miiriel laughed, "Allassante wanted some time to herself, Lord Cilmo. And Jamie was tired of speech lessons."

Thelyn looked at the Avari curiously and spoke up, "That is what she has been doing?"

"She wanted to learn it for you, and she wanted it to be a surprise," Tinechor said.

Thelyn closed his eyes and sighed, "I owe you an apology. I thought…"

"We know what you thought," Anwaner said. "And we do not blame you. If Jamie were my betrothed, I'd be protective to."

Thelyn glared at him and Cilmo intervened, "Enough! Where is this seamstress' house?"

Thelyn set his niece down and stood, "I know where it is. Thanks sis."

"Anytime," she said with a smile.

Thelyn headed out of the hall and down the steps with seven Avari following. He stopped and turned and they looked at him questioningly. He just shook his head and kept going. When he reached Lyssia's house, he knocked. When the door opened, a kind older woman smiled at him.

"Well, what a surprise! Now, which one are you?" she asked.

Thelyn smiled, "Thelyn."

"Of course, of course! It is good to see you. It seems like only yesterday I made your mother's wedding gown," she said with a smile.

"And today you are working on a gown for my betrothed," Thelyn said. "Is she still here?"

Lyssia looked at him curiously, "I have seen no one today. Perhaps you are mistaken."

Thelyn sighed and gave her a bow. "I am. Sorry for disturbing you."

"Not at all," Lyssia said. "Visit anytime."

Thelyn turned and his expression was bleak.

"Well?" Cilmo asked nervously. "Where's Allassante?"

Thelyn looked at him and realized where his interest was. He gave him a broad smile, "Oh, now I understand."

Cilmo glared at him, "Our women are missing, this is no time for jests."

Thelyn's expression sobered, "I think I know what is going on. Follow me."

Thelyn went straight to the stables and spoke to the stable master. "Where's Starsong and Lightening?"

"They were gone when I came in this morning, the stable boy said he saw them leave right after dawn," the stable master said.

Thelyn frowned, "Thank you." He headed back to the keep and Cilmo ran after him.

"Well?"

"I better tell my uncle, and then we're going after them," he said. "Jamie and Allassante are not a good influence on each other. Jamie is flighty and Allassante is rebellious."

* * *

Jamie woke with the sudden realization that something was wrong. The trees were whispering warnings. _Wake up daughter; wake up, danger, danger…_

Jamie sat up suddenly and shook Allassante's shoulder, "Ally. Ally, wake up," she whispered.

"What is it?" Allassante asked.

"Shh, the trees are whispering, I think we should leave," Jamie said as she headed to the horses, but they were gone. She turned and looked at Allassante with panic in her eyes. "Ally?"

"All, right, just calm down," Allassante said. "We're not helpless, on foot or on a horse. Come on."

The pair left the circle and followed the barely visible path back towards Minas Tirith. Jamie listened to the trees, but they were suddenly quiet. She was worried. Quiet trees made her nervous.

* * *

Aragorn knew something was wrong as soon as he saw the look on Thelyn's face. He waved aside his last meeting and walked over to him.

"What is it, Thelyn?" Aragorn asked.

"What is it always?" Thelyn asked. "Jamie left with Allassante… without an escort. Where do you suppose they went?"

Aragorn looked at him with worry, "There is only one place, and it is not safe. Strangers have been spotted in the hills, and no one has been able to identify them."

"It's not us, this time," Cilmo said with a smirk.

"You're going after them?" Aragorn asked, knowing already that Thelyn would go.

"Yes, all of us," Thelyn said, nodding toward the Avari standing around him.

"Good, get going, and I'll follow with a few men as soon as we can saddle up," Aragorn said as he called Bergo over. "Allassante is really in trouble this time. Jamie follows the trees, but Allassante knows better."

* * *

Allassante suddenly stopped and grabbed Jamie's arm, "Wait, I heard something," she whispered.

Jamie looked around, and suddenly she saw a hooded figure step out of the trees, followed by another, and another… until they were surrounded.

"Let us pass," Allassante said boldly.

A figure stepped forward, and pulled down his hood.

"Ondollo," Jamie whispered.

Ondollo smiled but there was malice in his eyes. "Yes."

The hooded figures closed in and Allassante held Jamie's arm and said, "Sing Jamie!"

But it was too late. Jamie was struck on the head from behind and Allassante was shoved to the ground. They tied her hands behind her back, and Jamie was gagged despite being unconscious.

"What evil is this?" Allassante demanded.

"Not evil, survival," Ondollo said. "I will restore my home, and she will be the instrument of our salvation. Our forest will be healed."

"You are mad," Allassante said bitterly. "You cannot take what you want without consequences."

"I am counting on those… consequences," Ondollo said. "Cilmo is a traitor, but something tells me he will return for judgment to save you."

"My father is a peaceful man, but he will kill you for this," Allassante said.

Ondollo just smiled and motioned to his archer to gag her. They wrapped both captives in blankets and draped them over horses. Allassante tried to remain calm, but she was worried about Jamie. That blow on the head had been severe. At the moment there was nothing she could do. Their attackers all mounted up and they rode off, but to where? The harsh trots of the horse were making Allassante sick and she suddenly felt foolish for disobeying her father.

* * *

Thelyn and the Avari reached the tree line of the hills when he spotted a horse emerging. He recognized Starsong and felt relieved, until he realized he was rider less. He suddenly went pale as Lightening followed, also rider less.

"No," he said. Thelyn caught Starsong's reins and Cilmo caught Lightning's.

Cilmo's expression hardened and he felt a knot in the pit of his stomach. "Pick up the trail," he called to his riders. "Make all haste."

They back tracked along the trail the horses had left and then lost it as the forest became overgrown with bushes and ferns. They had to search around to find any signs that anyone had been there, but finally they stumbled on a small clearing and Cilmo and Thelyn dismounted to get a better look.

"Many footprints, large ones," Cilmo said. "And horses."

Thelyn looked around and his hand thoughtlessly brushed over his coat pocket where Jamie's lock was. He was absolutely terrified for her. "Why didn't the trees help her?"

"There is blood here, not much, but…" Cilmo said, but his voice trailed off when he saw Thelyn turn white. "We'll find them," he said, trying to reassure him.

Thelyn just mounted up and said, "Just read the trail and let's get after them. That is my love and my cousin, and I will have blood for this."

Cilmo's jaw tightened as he mounted up, "I will share in it," he said firmly. "They went this way, and it was not long ago."

They followed the trail at as quick a pace as they dare as not to miss their tracks. It seemed to wind along in no specific pattern and Cilmo was getting angry.

"This is a false trail," he said. "I know this trick well."

Anwaner looked at his captain with horror on his face, "He wouldn't."

"Indeed he would, and take pleasure from it," Cilmo said. "Now do I truly fear for them both. Ondollo has them, and he has twelve archers with him."

"The last of the army," Kiirar said. "They will follow him into fire without flinching."

"Fools!" Tinechor said angrily. "This is revenge for Nyére."

"No, it is revenge for me," Cilmo said.

Thelyn had heard enough, "He wants Jamie, and revenge is but a bonus."

Shaalth frowned, "This trail is futile in any case. We know where he is going."

Cilmo halted and hung his head, "Home."

Thelyn turned back towards Minas Tirith, "Uncle Aragorn is going to be upset. I think Ondollo has just declared war on Gondor."

Kiirar glared at the trail ahead, "That's just perfect. We're stuck right in the middle."

Thelyn just ignored them and picked up the pace with the rest following.

Cilmo was worried. He was not secure in his friendship with Gondor. A King with a lost daughter may not be as gracious as before. But he had no choice but to return. He would have to trust in the justice of this King, and hope he did not treat them as enemies.


	38. Flight into Darkness

**Flight into Darkness**

Aragorn, Eldarion and their riders caught up to Thelyn, Cilmo and the Avari Rangers in the Pelennor fields as they were returning to the city. Their meeting was brief and decisive.

"Where are they?" Aragorn asked angrily when he saw their empty horses.

"Kidnapped by Lord Ondollo, by the looks of things," Thelyn bit out icily.

Aragorn and Eldarion both shot a look to Cilmo who looked absolutely sick.

"What treachery is this within my realm? I have caused no harm to this Lord," Aragorn said in a deceptively calm voice.

"Sire, he is irrational. After the army was killed by the trees, he lost his mind. He wants to save the forest, but there is no one left in it to rule. Those that survived have scattered, but he has twelve loyal archers with him," Cilmo said.

Aragorn didn't waste time on speculating. "What is his plan?"

"He'll try to take them back to Dorian, but I fear he will do something rash before he gets very far," Cilmo said. "He is ripe with hatred, some of which is for me for deserting him. We must move quickly.

Aragorn turned back to his men and started shouting orders. "Three messengers, the fastest riders, come forward."

Three riders emerged from the twenty he'd brought and waited.

"You, go to Edoras and explain the situation to Ẻomer. They would have had to travel north to avoid our patrols. Ask for his assistance in the search. You, to Emyn Arnen, and have Faramir gather his rangers in haste. And you go to Ithilien to Legolas. Let him gather what help he can and meet us in the fields between the wood and the city," Aragorn said.

The three riders tore across the Pelennor to the docks of the river ships. They took the smallest, fastest craft available and immediately left. Aragorn looked at the small band and frowned. It was enough to find lost women, but not enough to rescue captives.

"Son, gather as many riders as can prepare in haste, the rest of us will see to supplies. We leave within the hour," Aragorn said and they all returned to the city to prepare.

Less than an hour later, Aragorn led one hundred riders out of the gates and loaded two ships for the voyage north. In their company was Eldarion, Thelyn and the Avari, thirty of Gondor's most seasoned Rangers and sixty regular knights. Everyone was furious at the outrageous attack on the Princess and her friend. Aragorn stood on the bow of the first ship and scowled at the slowly passing shore.

"Where is the wind when you need it?" he asked bitterly.

"Calm down, father," Eldarion said. "Allassante is clever. They're going to be alright."

"I grow weary of enemies using my family as weapons against me," Aragorn said. "Even in war I have not felt this rage for an enemy. I extended my hand in friendship to this lord and he kidnaps my daughter!" Aragorn said seethingly. He looked at his son in the eye and lowered his voice so that they could not be overheard. "I don't want to negotiate, and I don't want peace. I want his blood."

Eldarion had never seen his father so angry and it was almost frightening. Allassante had always been close to their father's heart. She was not favored, but she was very like him in her manner and thought. She was strong willed and a little rebellious, but kind and soft hearted. She remained at home and was often found in the study keeping quiet company with their father while he worked. The bond of the King and his firstborn was strong, and Eldarion knew that this Avari Lord had gone too far.

"No one will question it," Eldarion said. "What of the Rangers?" He asked as he glanced at the Avari that waited quietly on the stern.

Aragorn looked at Cilmo and paused thoughtfully. He'd liked the captain immediately, and even encouraged his interest in Allassante. He thought he should regret his acceptance of these refugees from the east, but he could not. "There is honesty in them. They are not to blame in this matter," Aragorn said.

"You are more gracious than I," Eldarion said. "I do not like him."

"At the moment we need him," Aragorn said. "Just remember that."

Eldarion glanced at the Avari again and met the return stare of Cilmo. The distrust was mutual and they held each other's gaze in some battle of wills. Anwaner observed the exchange and stepped between them, glaring at Cilmo.

_"Don't be a fool,"_ Anwaner whispered. _"Our position here is shaky at best. Why provoke the prince?"_

_"He started it," _Cilmo said. _"When I marry his sister, I don't want him to think he can push me around."_

_"If you think the King will let you marry her now, you're as mad as Ondollo,"_ Anwaner said.

Cilmo looked at him with horror on his face, _"If he refuses, then he might as well kill me, for what will I have without her?"_

_"Are we to be but a memory in this world? What will become of our people if we all run to our deaths?"_ Anwaner asked.

Cilmo hung his head sadly, _"Where is your sister, and your mother? Where is Kiirar's father and brothers? Where is Shaalth's wife? What people are there but those we seek, and we few?"_

_"We do not know what became of the others,"_ Anwaner said. _"I still have hope."_

_"Then hold tightly to it, for once it is gone, you cannot reclaim it," _Cilmo said flatly and turned to the railing to watch the shore in solitude.

* * *

Ondollo and his archers drove their horses through the forest like death himself was on their heels. The sweat foamed on the horses' shanks and Ambartur, the senior ranking archer called to his Lord.

_"My Lord, the horses must rest,"_ Ambartur said.

_"When we have crossed the river and found cover,"_ Ondollo said.

_"You will kill the women with this pace,"_ Ambartur pressed. _"What good will come of a dead Voice?"_

Ondollo halted, and the archers gathered around. They were near the edge of the wood, south of Amon Din, and they were going to have to cross an open field to get to the river. Ondollo looked at his archers with annoyance, _"Two of you scout our exit from this foul land, and the rest of you take a short rest."_

_"And the women?" _Ambartur asked.

_"Give them water, but do not allow the Voice to speak,"_ Ondollo warned.

Ambartur nodded, and he and Norno no helped the bundled women off the horses they were strapped to. He removed the blanket from the princess and she looked half dead. He removed her gag and helped her drink some water. After a few sips, she seemed to perk up.

Allassante spit at his feet, "Dog! You disgrace your people," she rasped through her sore throat. "There is no honor in this."

_"Silence,"_ Ondollo said. "_If she has had water, gag her again."_

"What of my friend?" Allassante quickly said. "You have hurt her."

Ambartur looked at the princess with sympathy in his eyes as he replaced her gag and tightened it. "I will tend her injury, now be silent."

Jamie lay on the blanket she'd been wrapped in, still unconscious. Her hair was matted with dry blood, and Ambartur carefully washed the gash. He glared at Norno who had dealt the blow.

_"You nearly killed her,"_ Ambartur said angrily.

_"She's but a human,"_ Norno said lightly, _"We have the princess."_

Ambartur held his tongue and continued to care for the wound. The cut was small, though it bled excessively, and there was a knot on the back of her head. He wrapped it with a bandage, and tried to revive her. He poured a little water over her lips and she stirred.

"Wha…?" she started to speak, but he covered her mouth.

"Be silent!" Ambartur warned. "I will let you drink, but you are to make no sound." Jamie gave him a look that he understood as defiant, so he qualified his warning carefully. "The slightest sound of your voice, and I will kill your friend."

Jamie's eyes immediately went to Allassante, and she furrowed her brow, and nodded. Ambartur released her and let her drink, but Ondollo interrupted.

_"Enough! Get them back on the horses, we are leaving,"_ he said.

Jamie and Allassante were once again gagged and thrown over the horses, though free from the stuffy blankets. The Avari crossed the open quickly and then crossed the Anduin. On the far shore they found cover in the foothills of the Mountains of Shadow, the western border of Mordor. All was quiet as the sun sank in the western sky. But there was no sign of making camp, and they continued to drive the horses with desperation. Ondollo spotted the pass he was looking for and led the Archers due east, just north of Minas Morgul. It was a dangerous ride over loose trails and rocky terrain. The land was dead, not a single blade of grass could be seen. The Archers were disgusted, but followed their lord without question. He was all they had left.

Ondollo was pleased with himself, having anticipated the King's move to search to the north. He'd be wandering around the brown lands aimlessly while they escaped across the wastes of fallen Mordor. It was a good plan, for surely they would never think to come this way. He had little worry of danger for his mind was bent on his goal… revenge and salvation.

Jamie's head throbbed, and the motion of the horses was like her ride on Endrion's horse. She thought she was going to puke, but she managed to keep the nausea at bay. She couldn't see Allassante, and she was worried. This was different than her last capture. These Elves didn't want to rape them; they were motivated by anger and revenge. That was scarier than her captivity with the Easterlings. Ondollo didn't seem rational, and she had no idea what was going to happen to them.

Allassante had been paying attention, and she knew exactly where they were. Mordor was a dead land, but it was far from empty. It was not the place to travel, especially at night. Dark creatures still dwelt here and they were known to attack travelers. Now she could worry about their kidnappers and their surroundings. That was just wonderful. If they managed to live through this, her father was going to kill her.

* * *

At the gates of Emyn Arnen, Aragorn and his riders were met by Faramir, Polodrin and fifty Ithilien Rangers, and Legolas and forty Elves, including Failon and Alcon. That brought their company to nearly two hundred.

"We have sent out six teams of scouts," Faramir said. "So far no one has reported, but they are the best trackers and will pick up the trail if they came this way."

Aragorn frowned. "If?"

"No sign of any travelers has been seen for days," Polodrin said. "Nyére said that he is very clever. The Avari are well practiced at stealth."

Aragorn looked across the riders to Cilmo and motioned him over.

"Yes, Sire?" Cilmo asked respectfully.

"Ondollo, how well does he know this land?" Aragorn asked.

"Not well," Cilmo admitted. "But he is well informed, and familiar with maps. It is certain he has a plan and has anticipated your move to follow."

Aragorn knew he was right. "What other way is there to gain passage to the east?" he asked Faramir.

Legolas spoke up, "Mordor," he said.

Everyone turned and looked at him with horror, but Eldarion paused thoughtfully. "Of course! No one would expect him to take such a route, but once he crosses the mountains, there is little to bar his way."

"Just endless miles of tunnels filled with orcs, goblins and trolls," Faramir said. "We'll be rescuing all of them."

Cilmo cleared his throat, "No, Ondollo has a gift for dealing with such creatures. Our journey out here was most enlightening. He is a double dealer, and he is good at it."

Legolas didn't like the sound of that. "My father had nothing god to say about the Avari, and now I begin to understand why."

"Who is your father?" Cilmo asked.

"Thandruil," Legolas said.

Cilmo looked at him in awe, "Then he knows well the pact that was made at the parting of the clans, and why the Avari refused to go."

"If he did, he took the knowledge with him when he crossed the sea," Legolas said.

"Then you are the Lord of the Northern wood?" Cilmo asked.

"Our wood is now empty," Legolas said. "We dwell in Ithilien now."

Cilmo nodded, and Aragorn sighed.

"I think Legolas is right about Mordor. If we go through the old gates, we may be able to intercept them in Gorgoroth," Aragorn said.

Faramir nodded, "It is the best plan."

"Then let's waste no more time. Leave a messenger here to meet Ẻomer if he should answer my call and let's get moving," Aragorn said.

Faramir sounded a horn, and all the riders came to attention. "The coward has stolen the Princess and the Forest Singer. We ride into Mordor!" Faramir shouted.

Everyone shouted, and the horn sounded again. As the sun sank behind them, Aragorn led the riders on an all too familiar trail to the black gates. There was little more than rubble left, but the memories were vivid. It was not a place he cared to see, but he'd ride through the fires of Mt. Doom to save his daughter. If this Avari Lord wanted a fight, he was going to get one.

Thelyn followed in silence. His whole body felt numb with shock. Mordor was the most vile, desolate, disgusting wasteland in all of middle earth. He thought of Jamie, and he thought of the blood they found. His heart ached in his chest as thoughts of her tied up, hurt and in pain filled his head. The riders rode hard, but they weren't moving nearly fast enough. He wouldn't rest until she was safe.

* * *

The horses rebelled at the stench that seemed to seep right out of the earth, and Ondollo had a hard time controlling them. It was by sheer force of will he kept his riders moving, but the pace slowed. They emerged on the summit and gazed out over the desolate land below as the moon rose to its zenith in the sky. There was mysterious howling and wailing in the distance and Ambartur shivered at the hollow sounds.

_"This land is cursed,"_ Norno said.

_"The destruction of humans,"_ Ondollo said bitterly. _"There before you is the spoils of war."_

_"And the dark lord once dwelt in a fair garden,"_ Ambartur said sarcastically. _"How cruel of the King to lay waste to this once fertile valley."_

Ondollo shot him a warning look, and Ambartur held his tongue. This was not a moment for jests, and with such valuable captives, there would be no rest. He hoped his lord still held his skill in weaving spells over evil. In this place, he would need it.

Ondollo stared at the distant mountains, and the break in the range that was his gateway home. He headed down the trail and focused his thought on his forest. He was lord there, and none could dispute his claim on it. His father bound his people to it for all time, and without it, they would perish. Such was the price they paid for rebellion. With the forest healed, they would go on as before, in solitude. He would be lord again, and his word would be law.

* * *

Aragorn's company rode all night at a healthy pace and reached the ruined gates by dawn. They paused to rest the men and horses for a few minutes before continuing. Thelyn had been silent for hours, and Failon and Alcon were worried about him.

_"Thelyn? Are you alright?"_ Failon asked.

Thelyn paced beside his horse, glaring at the ground, _"No."_

_"We'll find her,"_ Alcon said. _"Trust uncle Aragorn."_

_"I should have stayed in Minas Tirith with her,"_ Thelyn said. _"She asked me not to go, and all I could do was bid her farewell."_

_"This is not your fault,"_ Failon said.

_"Look where they have taken her! Not a single tree,"_ Thelyn said_. "A place like that will kill her. She's not like normal people, she needs the forest."_

Alcon understood well what Thelyn meant. Jamie seemed almost dependent on the trees. Their trek through the desert had been hard on her, but she was fine when they reached the woods again. And no trees also meant no answer to her songs. She was at the mercy of her captors.

_"Allassante is with her,"_ Alcon said. _"She isn't alone this time."_

Thelyn made no reply; he just waited impatiently for them to get going again. His mind raced to all the dangers that they could face crossing Mordor. Jamie was so small and timid. Being in the hands of an angry Avari was one thing, but orcs and trolls were a whole other matter. If anything happened to her, it would just kill him.

Aragorn joined them and Thelyn looked at him with worry in his eyes.

"We will find them," Aragorn reassured him.

Thelyn just nodded, but said nothing. The lump in his throat would permit no sound.

"Come, mount up, we ride," Aragorn said and then turned to his men to give the order.

The company, some two hundred strong, passed through the once ominous gates into the land of Mordor. It was the largest peacetime gathering of riders in some ten years, and the first to enter Mordor in more than thirty years. There were dark steams and smokes that rose from hidden crevices along the trail and everyone was wary. The sun was not always a deterrent to dark creatures and they remained on guard.

Legolas remembered his last visit into this vile land and thought of Miranda. She was much stronger than he'd thought, but Mordor's darkness had taken a toll on her. Jamie was not as strong as Miranda. He was worried for her. Anger burned in his veins at the thought of Elves doing such a cowardly thing as kidnapping women. He wondered what this pact was that Cilmo spoke of. What happened between the Avari and the other clans? Where did all the hatred come from?

Thelyn tried to think of something pleasant. His mind wandered to memories of Jamie and he pictured her standing in the moonlight beneath the falls of the oasis. He gave himself over to the daydream for a moment, taking in the sight of the moonlight reflected off the drops of water like tiny stars. Her long hair cascaded down her back and her breasts heaving from her breathing heavy under the cold water. She suddenly turned and smiled at him, beckoning him to join her, and he felt his breeches tighten painfully. Thelyn shook the vision from his mind and cringed. He should feel guilty for thinking of her like that while she was in danger. His desire to hold her beneath the falls, and feel her soft body against his often crept into his dreams, but this was no time for his fantasies. Their time to be together would come, but today he would ride with one thought, rescue and blood. He hoped Aragorn wouldn't stop him when they reached the Ondollo. Thelyn intended to kill him.

* * *

Despite the sun, the land was strangely swathed in shadow. Ondollo ignored everything save the distant break in the mountains he was aiming for. Ambartur scouted ahead a little to be sure their path was safe. The land was riddled with fissures and cracks, and the ground steamed with foul sulfurous stench. A sudden shadow crossed their path and Ambartur halted and looked up. A large black winged thing flew high overhead and then was lost in the sun. It was strangely still, and he searched for the beast, but didn't see it. He felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach. Dragons were once a plague on their northern borders, and they were hard to kill. He looked at Norno and readied his bow.

_"We are being stalked from above,"_ he said quietly. _"Be prepared to fire and run for cover."_

Ondollo frowned, _"There is nothing, keep moving!"_

But above them they heard the distinct screech of the beast and Ondollo shouted, _"Black dragon! Plague of the north! Bring it down!"_

The creature swooped down and was bombarded by arrows. Most were deflected by its bone hard scales, but Ambartur had aimed for its eye and his arrow struck true. The creature was brought up short and retreated back into the sky, scraping desperately at its eye to dislodge the arrow. It howled and wailed in pain and fury and came around for another attack.

_"Kill it, if you be the warriors of the east!"_ Ondollo shouted.

The archers gave the dragon another volley and this time Ambartur put an arrow in the beast's throat, bringing it crashing down. Four riders leapt from their horses and attacked with their swords. Norno severed the beast's foul head from its body, and the creature went limp.

Ondollo glared at the beast, for there was ancient hatred for dragons among the Avari. _"Well done,"_ he said. _"Let us leave this place. The stench of dragon's blood turns my stomach."_

_"What other pleasant things will we see today?" _Norno asked as he mounted up and sheathed his sword.

_"Get moving, we do not want to remain here after nightfall,"_ Ambartur warned. _"I fear this dragon is the least of our worries."_

_"Indeed, Ambartur,"_ Ondollo said. _"My wrath is all you should fear if that human King should catch up to us before we reach the wood."_

Ambartur was not amused by the threat. What did it matter where they ran into the King? He would come and there would be a battle, and they would die. Be it here, or in the desert, or the Dorian wood the result would be the same. Yet he followed his master despite the folly of their journey. His pledge of loyalty held him, and his love for his master, home and way of life. All was lost, and if his lord wanted to go out in a blaze of glory, so be it.

It was near noon, now, though it looked more like dusk. The air was hazy and frigid, and Allassante and Jamie were freezing. Jamie slipped in and out of consciousness from the pain in her head. She realized she probably had a concussion, and riding hung over the saddle was probably not the best treatment for it. Her horses' rider happened to move closer to Allassante, and they exchanged looks. Allassante looked concerned, so Jamie tried to give her a smile. Her face hurt from the gag, and she had to put her head back down and rest. Her stomach hurt, her head hurt, and her throat hurt. She doubted she could sing at all even if there were any trees to hear. She hoped that someone would come for them soon, because she didn't think they'd get out of this on their own.

Allassante cringed. She felt awful, but Jamie looked terrible. They'd handled her roughly, and she was too frail to be treated like that. Allassante knew her father was coming, she just hoped he was smart enough to figure out which way they'd gone. Whatever else this Ondollo was, he was shrewd. He was completely mad… but shrewd.

* * *

Aragorn saw something up ahead and kicked his horse to urge him on. There in a large heap was an old Nazgul steed. He'd heard rumors that one survived the war, but no one had ever seen it. There were several Elvish arrows scattered around and Aragorn felt satisfaction in the confirmation of their chosen path.

"They came this way all right," Legolas said.

"This beast is still warm, and the screeching we heard was less than an hour ago," Faramir said.

"The tracks are plain, father," Eldarion said. "They are headed east with all speed."

"I will show them the meaning of speed," Aragorn said, and then shouted to his men, "They are less than an hour ahead, let's take them!"

Everyone was tired and cold, but at the call of their king, they felt their determination renewed. They all answered with an enthusiastic _Yea! _And followed at a full gallop. This chase would discourage most, and break even more, but the will of the king, and the outrage of his men at the unprovoked kidnapping, drove them on. As the sun started its decent behind them, they saw their enemy in the distance, running for the Gap of Mordor.

"At last we have them," Eldarion shouted.

Thelyn saw his prey and his jaw tightened. Somewhere among the riders was his love, and she needed him. And there at the head of the riders was the blood his sword ached for, Ondollo. He was going to pay.


	39. Blood for Blood

**Blood for Blood**

Ondollo saw their escape route within reach, but as they came to the top of the rise, they were forced to halt abruptly. There, barring their way was a great canyon… a sink hole left from the violent eruption of Mt. Doom.

_"We are trapped and the hour of our fall is upon us. The King pursues with an army,"_ Ambartur shouted.

But Ondollo was ever the optimistic one, and he was a survivor. _"There is a trail, and we will follow, for good or ill,"_ Ondollo said and headed down the trail.

_"He searches for death at every turn,"_ Norno said bitterly. _"There is death in that hole."_

_"There is death behind us, Norno,"_ Ambartur said. _"Now move, and take care with your prisoner, her life may buy ours before this night is through."_

The trail led to the base of the canyon, and right into a cave in the far cliff wall. Ondollo boldly rode into the darkness with his archers behind him. There was a foul stench coming from the cave, but they continued, choosing to face the unknown enemy rather than the King's fury. As they descended into the gloom, they saw firelight up ahead. The passage narrowed and they were forced to dismount and lead the horses. Ambartur helped the captives to the ground and drew his knife.

"Walk carefully," Ambartur warned Allassante and Jamie. "If you run I will have to kill you."

Allassante glared at him, but there was little to be done with her hands bound and her mouth gagged. This cave was a death trap, and she knew they would find trouble at any moment.

Ondollo found some torches burning and took them. The passage they had found opened into a large cavern that was cold from a strange breeze that chilled them to the bone. Their footsteps crinkled and crunched on the ground and Jamie was getting the heebie jeebies. Norno had a bad feeling about their chosen path and lowered his torch to get a look at the ground. There were thousands of spiders everywhere ranging in size from tiny to larger than a fist. Jamie made a slight whimper sound in her throat, but quickly regained her composure.

_"My Lord,"_ Norno said weakly, but Ondollo had already seen them.

_"Would you face a little spider, or a sword, Norno?"_ Ondollo asked with annoyance. _"Come, here is a good passage to follow. Perhaps we can double back, or find another exit."_

Ondollo turned aside and they entered another narrow passage. The spiders were gone, and Jamie found that to be an enormous relief. But this tunnel was strangely warm compared to the cavern they'd just left, and Jamie didn't like it. The walls were too smooth and the rock looked strange. Where was this stupid Elf leading them?

* * *

Aragorn halted his troops at the crest of the hill and gazed down at the ominous cave within the hole. There was a well worn path, and that was not a good sign. Much of the inhabitants of Mordor had been killed or driven out, but there were yet some that survived, hiding underground. This must be one entrance to their subterranean world. Ondollo was the worst kind of fool, rushing headlong into doom. Now they had no idea what they might have to deal with.

"It doesn't look good, Aragorn," Legolas said.

"Do we go on foot?" Faramir asked.

"We'll have to divide, we'll leave a force here to guard the passage and our horses, and the rest will follow. There will be a honeycomb of passageways within. We'll have to search them all," Aragorn said.

So they descended into the canyon, and the force divided. Polodrin led a scouting party to search for other exits while a main force led by Faramir camped by the cave. Aragorn led the remainder of his men into the black hole. They all had torches, which made the search bearable, but the foul odors that emanated from the cave were disturbing. Aragorn, Eldarion, Legolas, Thelyn, Alcon and Failon led the men into a large cavern. There were many smaller passages that branched off, and Aragorn halted to divide them into search parties.

"Take care, all of you," Aragorn said. "There is more to find in here than our kidnappers."

First they scouted around the cave for signs of tracks, and they were lucky. Legolas spotted the trail. There was a definite trail of trampled spiders, and a pile of horse manure, still warm, that led to one passage.

"This is their way," Legolas said. "We are gaining on them."

Aragorn's face was hard as he looked at the blackness within the narrow crevice. This was no place for his daughter or Jamie to ever have to see. He marched ahead with measured steps and just said, "Let's get them."

Eldarion was on his heels with the twins and Failon following. Legolas urged the men on and brought up the rear, watching for danger from one of the other passages. So far all had been quiet, which was unnerving. It felt like a trap, and not from the Avari.

Suddenly they heard yelling, and the sounds of swords and the frightened neighs of the horses. Aragorn's face was ashen and he broke into a run. Then there was silence again and he saw the light of a torch up ahead, and slowed his pace. As he emerged into a larger room, he halted, horrified by what he saw. The walls of the passage were covered in white silk… no, web. On the floor in the center of the passage was one torch, still burning, but there was nothing else.

Legolas caught up to him and looked around. "Spiders," he said softly. "Today they will be well fed. There is time; they do not kill their prey immediately. We'll have to search quickly and be wary."

"Split into groups of ten and search these tunnels carefully," Aragorn said.

Legolas led a party down one passage, while Aragorn, Eldarion, Thelyn, Alcon, Failon and Cilmo each led search parties down other tunnels. It was foul smelling and sickly warm within the passage and several of the men fought with nausea as they went.

Eldarion emerged from the tunnel into a vast cavern filled with elaborate webs and hanging cocoons. Some were quite large, and he realized they'd stumbled on the right passage. He turned to his men.

"Keep a sharp eye for the spider, but start cutting the cocoons open… carefully," Eldarion said. "Unless it's Jamie or Allassante, I don't want to hear about what you find."

They went to work, and found horses, orcs, goblins and Avari, but no women. Eldarion looked at the faces of the Elves, but Ondollo was not among them. He counted only eight. There were no other passages save the one they entered through, that they could see, so they returned and continued their search.

* * *

Ondollo was desperate now, and this crevice would not protect him for long. The spider that had him trapped was beating on the rocks that protected him, and they were crumbling. Across the room he could see Ambartur and Norno killing another spider, and his captives getting away. Ondollo would sooner see them dead than rescued, and he decided to take one final risk to see it done. He drew his sword and waited for an opening. The spider lunged closer, trying to reach him with its stinger, but Ondollo moved back and thrust his sword into the spider's exposed belly. The scream was deafening, but the beast fell back and Ondollo leapt form his fissure and ran down the passage the women had taken.

"Your prisoners are getting away!" Ondollo shouted to his last few Archers. "Come!"

Ambartur watched his retreating lord and was struck by the hopelessness of their plight. If they lived to get out of the spider's nest, they would be slain by the King. He would never again see the light of day, much less his home in the wood. Norno suddenly grabbed Ambartur's arm and his face was white.

"He is going to kill them," Norno said, and than ran after.

Ambartur shook himself from his thoughts and followed. The women were their only hope for life. Ondollo had to be stopped.

* * *

Jamie slowed and slumped to the ground, but Allassante urged her on. Jamie shook her head, and Allassante knelt and tried to pull the ropes loose from her hands, but with her own hands tied, it was useless. They looked at each other and realized they had little hope. But Jamie had a determined look in her eye and nodded for Allassante to turn around. She reached her hands back and started fumbling with the knots, and managed to loosen one. Allassante twisted and wrenched her hands until she was free. She ripped the gag from her mouth and untied Jamie.

"We've got to get out of here," Allassante said. "We don't have a weapon, and those spiders are too fast."

Jamie coughed and looked down the passageway. "I don't think that's the way we want to go. It's hot down there, hotter than any of the other passages were," Jamie said. "I don't like it."

"It's that, or Ondollo," Allassante said seriously.

"But surely he'd dead," Jamie said.

They heard a shout behind them and they both stood and headed down the hot tunnel. "Or maybe not," Jamie said with a smirk. There wasn't anything at all funny about this, but she couldn't help chuckling at the irony of the situation. She didn't have time to be arachnophobic. They just had no choice.

* * *

Aragorn emerged into a passage where there were two dead spiders and two dead Elves. There was another passage and he ran to it. There was torchlight ahead and he knew they were close. With swords drawn he and his men moved quickly. As always, Bergo and Fretho were in his company, ever ready to meet any challenge. They could feel heat coming from up ahead but they only moved faster. When Aragorn heard his daughter scream, he broke into a run.

He burst out of the passage into a huge chamber with a great glowing orb suspended in its center by spider webbing. His daughter and Jamie were against the far wall, crouched down between a couple of boulders with Ondollo and two of his archers fighting in front of them. Ondollo slew one with a swift thrust in the heart with his sword and then continued to fight the other. Aragorn crossed the room, dodging piles of bones here and there and interrupted the battle.

"Ondollo," he said, and the Elf Lord spun around and raised his sword.

"Plague of the west," Ondollo said icily. "Has no spider made you her breakfast?"

"Your blood is mine, Avari!" Aragorn shouted and attacked.

Ondollo dodged and countered with his sword, but the skills of the King were well practiced in battle, and the fight was relatively short. Aragorn faked a move to the left, and when Ondollo tried to block he exposed his side and Aragorn buried his sword in his foe from kidney to lung, and gave it a little twist, just for good measure. He tossed the fallen lord down and turned to his daughter who carefully stood, still holding on to Jamie who was unconscious.

"Father," she gasped in relief.

Aragorn went to her and hugged her. "Oh, my precious one, the sight of you brings me joy," Aragorn said.

"Jamie was hurt, and she has passed out again," Allassante said with deep concern in her voice. "They were cruel, and treated her with contempt."

Aragorn lifted Jamie's slight form into his arms and turned to his men. They had one of the elves in custody and Aragorn looked at him with fury.

"You are the last," Aragorn said. "Answer for the treatment of this lady."

"Ondollo drove us to our deaths," Ambartur said. "He would have killed these ladies had I and Norno not intervened."

"He speaks the truth," Allassante said.

"Bring him," Aragorn said, "let's get out of this nest before the queen returns."

There was a shout from above them and Aragorn and his men looked. Thelyn stood on the ledge of another passage above.

"Run for the exit! She is descending!" Thelyn shouted. "We'll try to get her from here."

Directly above was a spider, three times the size of those they'd seen. She was the mother, the queen of the nest, and she was sliding down her web, staring coldly with her eight eyes. Aragorn ran for the door with his men and their prisoner following at a sprint.

Thelyn stood with his bow trained on her, and several others stood ready as well.

"Wait… wait," Thelyn whispered as he watched for her to turn a little. Finally she spun on her thread and exposed her underside.

"Now!" Thelyn shouted as he released his arrow and the others did the same. The beast was struck in the center of her great fat thorax and she dropped to the ground with a crashing thud. There was a hideous screeching and Thelyn quickly readied another arrow and aimed for her head. The beast squealed and writhed on the floor of her chamber until after ten arrows she finally stilled, lying on her back with her eight massive legs curling up.

"That's the end of that," one of the men said.

Thelyn scowled at the foul creature and looked at the orb that hung in front of them. It was an egg sac, and Thelyn wasn't going to leave it to start hatching. "Burn it!" he said, and then turned back into the passage. The men tossed their torches at it and it went up in flames.

* * *

The search parties were gathering back in the main passage, with Thelyn's party emerging from the far passage, all were accounted for. He ran across the cavern to where Aragorn and Alcon sat with Jamie. He dropped to his knees beside her with a furrowed brow.

"Jamie?" he said softly, gently touching her cheek. "What did they do to her?"

"A blow on the head, right when they took us," Allassante said. "She's been in and out of consciousness for days."

Thelyn looked at Aragorn who's expression was far too serious for his comfort. "She's going to be alright, isn't she?" Thelyn asked weakly.

"I'll take a look at the wound when we get out of here," Aragorn said.

Alcon put a hand on Thelyn's shoulder, but it was no comfort. Aragorn lifted Jamie into his arms and headed back out the passage to the surface. His men filed out and finally everyone was back on the surface under the welcoming light of the moon. Faramir had already seen to securing the camp up on the ridge, and they set a generous watch. Aragorn immediately set to work tending Jamie's injury. He peeled back the bloody bandage and scowled. They had barely looked at it, and it was infected. It was a bad place to have an infection, and he was worried. She was burning up with fever, and she had the chills. After wrapping her in an extra blanket and putting Bergo on duty tending the fire, he glanced at Thelyn. The poor lad was pacing like a caged animal. He was afraid he was going to lose her, and Aragorn couldn't offer him much hope. Aragorn sighed and called Eldarion over.

"In my saddle bags is a leather pouch," Aragorn started to say, but his son interrupted.

"I know the one," Eldarion said. "What else do you need?"

"A miracle," Aragorn said sadly as he started to wash the blood away. He glanced at Bergo and quietly told him to boil some water.

Eldarion returned with the pouch and Aragorn found it stocked with bandages, needle, thread, and dried Athelas. He put the herbs in the boiled water and made a poultice to draw the infection from the wound. He held the hot compress on it for a few minutes and then changed it. He repeated the process several times during the night, and by morning, Jamie's fever had broken.

Thelyn had been waiting impatiently with Failon and Alcon trying to offer him comfort. It was all they could do to keep Thelyn away so Aragorn could work. As the dawn was breaking, Aragorn called him over. Thelyn jumped up and nearly ran to where Jamie lay.

"The fever has broken," Aragorn said. "I have done all that I can."

Thelyn sat down beside her and held her hand. She was still unconscious, but she looked better. The color had returned to her face, and she was breathing normally. Thelyn bent down and kissed her forehead. There was little to do now but wait.

"How is she?" Legolas asked.

"I'd kill Ondollo again if I could," Aragorn said bitterly.

"That bad," Legolas said.

"I'd like a word with our prisoner," Aragorn said.

Legolas pointed across the camp and Aragorn saw their Avari prisoner in the keeping of Lord Cilmo and his Rangers. He frowned.

"Is that wise?" Aragorn asked.

"Go and speak to them," Legolas said. "You may find your allies in the east yet."

Aragorn crossed the camp and found Lord Cilmo sitting by the fire with his daughter and the Avari Rangers guarding their prisoner. Aragorn gave Allassante a look, and she sighed and stood.

"I'm staying," Allassante said firmly. "Cilmo and his Elves have done nothing wrong, father."

"You do not need to defend them to me," Aragorn said with annoyance. "Go get some breakfast."

"I'm not one of your knights, father," Allassante said with a cocked brow.

"Indeed," Aragorn agreed. "My knights have more respect. Go."

"Go on, Ally, I will be fine," Cilmo said quietly.

Allassante nodded and left and Aragorn waited until she was out of earshot before speaking. Cilmo stood tall and waited for his judgment. At last the hour of the King's justice was upon them.

"Your lord is dead, I killed him," Aragorn said, watching their faces for reactions.

"It was justice, no blame is laid on you for it," Cilmo said.

"What justice should be dealt to this Elf?" Aragorn asked carefully. He wanted to know what they had to say.

"Kill me," Ambartur said. "I should have stopped him, and I did not. I am as much to blame as my lord."

"Show him mercy," Cilmo said. "He has a family, if they yet live. Let him return to find them, and judge me in his place."

"No, take me in his place," Anwaner said. "I will receive his judgment."

"Be silent, Anwaner, I am Captain, and my word stands," Cilmo said.

The rest of the rangers stood and Kiirar spoke up, "We will stand together, sire. Your will be done, and we will accept whatever judgment is due us."

Aragorn was surprised by this loyalty and looked them over with interest. This was a much more honorable attitude than the one Ondollo had shown.

"What happened in your wood?" Aragorn asked.

"The trees revolted and crushed the army. We are the last of those that escaped. The city was walled in by the trees, and we know nothing of their fates. Our lord wanted to bring the voice back to tame the trees, but in his madness, he…" Ambartur's voice broke off. "I thought only of my wife, and followed. It was wrong, and I am ashamed."

"If she lives, then you live," Aragorn said. "That is all the judgment I will make for now." He turned to go, but stopped when he heard the clinking of metal. Aragorn looked back, and the Rangers were piling their weapons at his feet.

"We will wait," Cilmo said.

Aragorn nodded and beckoned Fretho over. "Their weapons are in your keeping. I need to rest, wake me if there are any changes in Jamie's condition."

"Aye, my lord," Fretho said.

Aragorn found a quiet place to lie down and rest, but his rest was delayed by an angry princess.

"What is your judgment?" Allassante asked.

"Their lives are bound to Jamie's," he said. "Their blood in payment if she dies."

"Whose blood, the Archer's?" Allassante asked nervously.

"They stand together, all will accept the judgment of one," Aragorn said.

Allassante felt a knot in her throat and looked across the camp to Cilmo. "No father, please. The Rangers are innocent," she pleaded softly.

"My judgment stands," Aragorn said.

"And when she lives, then what?" Allassante asked.

"You love him?" Aragorn asked with a cocked brow.

"Enough to stand with him if she dies," Allassante said.

"Oh, Allassante, go and rest," Aragorn said with a sigh. "I don't want to see them die any more than you do. It is the law of Gondor that demands payment for murder. Your Captain volunteered to take his place. If you would plead for his life, plead with him. Now let me rest."

Allassante stood and went to where Thelyn kept vigil over Jamie. The pain in his eyes was echoed in her own. This folly would end in blood twice if Jamie died, and two hearts would break for the loss.


	40. Exterminators

**Exterminators**

Aragorn rose after only a couple hours of sleep. He felt a little refreshed and now he had to deal with a few decisions. First on his list was checking on Jamie. He went to the fire where she lay under the watchful eyes of her betrothed, Thelyn. Aragorn sat down and felt her forehead to see if her fever had returned.

"She hasn't stirred, Uncle," Thelyn said softly. "This waiting is killing me."

"Have a little faith, Thelyn," Aragorn said. "Her body needs rest to recover. She will wake."

Thelyn looked at Aragorn with uncertainty in his eyes. Before him was a man he'd known all his life, a great King and his mother's closest friend and brother. He wanted to believe there was hope, and if Aragorn said there was, then he would hold on tightly to it.

"You have never lied to me, and I know your skills as a healer. I will wait… with hope," Thelyn said.

Aragorn gave him a smile and put a hand on his shoulder, "Stay with her, but try to rest. You need to eat something."

"I'm not very hungry, maybe later," Thelyn said and turned back to Jamie. He held her hand and brushed a lock of hair from her face.

Aragorn sighed and left him some privacy. He had other things to deal with, like the spider infestation. Thelyn had slain the queen of the nest and burned the brood she'd been guarding, but there was a large colony still inside the caves. He went to the fire where Faramir and Eldarion were sitting with Alcon, Polodrin and Legolas. He sat down by his son and poked at the fire thoughtfully with a stick.

"Your daughter is quite upset," Legolas said.

"I do not understand her anger. Jamie lies there barely clinging to life, and yet she pleads for mercy," Aragorn said in annoyance.

"It is not the prisoner she pleads for, it is the captain," Eldarion said.

"If you would know of these Avari, speak with my wife," Polodrin said. "She had high praise for Lord Cilmo; he is well respected among his people."

Aragorn sighed, "It is his choice to stand with the archer. I do not understand the choice, but he has made it, and his Rangers follow."

"How is Jamie?" Alcon asked.

"Still sleeping," Aragorn said. "She is stronger than she looks. I am hopeful."

"Then give some to my brother, he has lost his," Alcon said.

"Already done, but he needs to eat and rest, Alcon," Aragorn said seriously. "Go and see to his needs, he is too upset to look after himself until she recovers."

Alcon nodded, "I'll take care of him," Alcon said as he rose. "He never was much good at looking after himself when he had something on his mind." Alcon left to get Thelyn something to eat, and feed it to him if need be.

Aragorn watched him go and then frowned, "In the mean time, as we cannot travel with Jamie in her condition, I thought we might busy ourselves with destroying the colony. Any suggestions?"

"Burn it," Legolas said firmly. "It will require a few brave men to go back inside, but it will do the job."

"There were no other ways out that we were able to find, but that doesn't mean there aren't any," Polodrin said.

"What of other creatures in the mountains," Faramir said. "We have only rumors, but it is certain that this land is not empty."

"Indeed, that spider was well fed," Aragorn said. "Perhaps we should leave her family to feast on orcs and trolls."

Legolas chuckled, "The idea would have merit, save the chance that they could migrate when their food supply gave out."

"I'll go, father," Eldarion said. "We saw most of those tunnels and it wouldn't be too hard to torch their nests."

"Why not wall up the entrance?" Faramir suggested.

"Spiders are a hearty sort," Legolas said. "We had an infestation in our wood some years ago. They tend to multiply when left alone. Burning them out destroys their eggs."

Aragorn nodded. "Very well, Eldarion, you see to it. Pick a few volunteers and gather whatever you need."

Legolas, Eldarion and Polodrin left to deal with the vermin in the caves and Faramir looked at Aragorn thoughtfully.

"How long will we camp here, my lord?" Faramir asked.

"There are no titles between us, Faramir, what is on your mind?" Aragorn asked. Faramir only spoke formally when he had something important to say.

"I understand our laws, but I think we should try to make peace with these Avari. Mercy may be the bridge to alliance. Let's not turn away the lost Elves of the East," Faramir said seriously.

"Your new daughter has made an impression on you," Aragorn said. "She is a kindhearted lady, but her people were not so friendly."

"Her father was mad, and he commanded deep respect from his army. This one's loyalty to him was his folly, but he is not an evil elf," Faramir said. "I followed the command of madness for a time out of my love for my father. I knew it was folly, but I chose to die by his word if that was his wish. I was given a second chance. All I ask is that you think about it."

Aragorn looked across the camp to where the Avari sat. His daughter sat with the captain he'd already grown to trust. "I have already given my judgment in the matter. If Jamie dies, the archer dies, along with any who choose to stand with him. It is Gondor's law, and if we lose Jamie, it is just."

"Jamie is not Miranda," Faramir said.

Aragorn looked at him with sparks of anger in his eyes. "My fondness for Jamie has nothing to do with my love for Miranda. The wizards in our world have gone, Miranda is gone, and the wisest of the Elves have crossed the sea. Fate brings another with a gift into our realm and we should guard and protect her. But if Jamie were the simple daughter of a peasant from the outskirts of my kingdom I could make no other judgment in this matter. Blood demands blood, and my daughter's life is no more valuable than any other. My daughter is well, but damage has been done. Three riders died in the caves killing spiders. Ondollo drove his own Elves to their deaths. We would not even have this conversation if I had not stayed my hand in the cave. I wanted to kill him then."

"Why didn't you?" Faramir asked with a cocked brow.

Aragorn frowned and stared angrily at the fire. "I saw him defending her," Aragorn said softly.

"I do not envy you this decision," Faramir said. "I spoke my mind, and will support whatever you choose to do."

"I didn't doubt that," Aragorn said. "Some days it is hard to be a king."

"Some days it is hard to be a father," Faramir said.

"Indeed," Aragorn agreed. "And daughters are the worst."

"And the best," Faramir said glancing at Failon as he walked by.

Aragorn noticed where his attention had gone and smiled. "If I could find her a husband as true of heart as Miranda's sons I would worry less."

"If?" Faramir asked. "I thought you had."

"So had I until he stood up for a kidnapper," Aragorn said.

"His people are lost to him," Faramir said seriously. "Take a walk in his boots and tell me you would behave differently."

Aragorn abruptly stood, "Enough! I will not debate this further until Jamie is well."

"So they wait for death while you ignore them," Faramir said.

"When did the Steward become my conscience?" Aragorn asked with a smirk.

Faramir smiled, "When did the king start distrusting Elves?"

"When I met Ondollo," Aragorn said and then strode away. Faramir was a tenacious debater. He loved his neighbors in the Ithilien wood, and his daughter now dwelt there. His son brought home an Avari princess as his bride. It is no wonder that he would plead for mercy on their behalf. But Aragorn was still reeling from the sight of his daughter inside a vile pit of spiders, screaming in terror. A swift death had been too kind for Ondollo. His crime deserved a better payment than that, but what's done is done. Aragorn needed some time to think without the opinions of others to cloud his feelings in the matter.

* * *

The day wore on, and Eldarion, along with Legolas, led twenty men back into the caves. They were armed with torches and swords and a plan. They'd seen enough to know the probable layout of the colony, and Legolas' experience made him an excellent guide. Outside, everyone waited fort heir return, and after several long hours, all of them emerged, unharmed, but covered in soot. Legolas and Eldarion just laughed when they saw the fading light of the evening.

"How fared the hunting party?" Failon asked when they reached the top of the cliff.

"When the queen had been killed, several of the large females started fighting to take her place. There weren't many left to deal with," Eldarion said. "The stench was unbearable, but fire cleanses."

"This nest is done for," Legolas said. "If there were other ways out, it matters little. None escaped."

"Then our ride was not entirely unneeded," Failon said. "It didn't take an army to rescue the ladies, but it has been fair weather for winter and it got me out of the house."

"Really, Failon! What would Silivren say?" Legolas asked with a grin.

"There are chores, Failon, get out of the kitchen… or something like that," Failon said as he laughed.

"Any news on Jamie?" Eldarion asked.

Failon's expression turned serious, "No change."

* * *

Thelyn was sick of everyone hovering over him. Alcon had been bombarding him with food and insisting he rest, and Bergo was hanging around like a relentless mosquito. He just wanted to be alone with Jamie.

"Bergo, will you kindly take my annoying brother and go get some dinner or something?" Thelyn asked in annoyance.

"Good idea," Alcon said. "I'll bring you something."

Thelyn rolled his eyes, "That's not what I meant."

Bergo laughed, "The fire is going strong; I'll be back later."

Thelyn just glared at his brother, "I don't need you to mother me."

"All right, I'm going," Alcon said. "But I will bring you some supper later."

"Fine!" Thelyn snapped at him.

"Fine!" Alcon said and stormed off. Stubborn lovesick Elf!

Thelyn sighed and hugged his knees. He was losing sight of his hope and his whole chest ached. He rested his head on his knees and tried to hold back the tears. It seemed that ever since he found her, there was always something keeping them apart. First it was her age, then his uncle, and then she was gone. He'd traveled through the waters of magic to find her, and now she was lost again. He was afraid there were no more miracles left for them. His fair lady with the golden voice slumbered near death and he was powerless to help her.

"Like Snow White, don't you think?" Polodrin said as he sat on his haunches beside Thelyn.

Thelyn looked up and his eyes were red and puffy. "What?"

"The sleeping lady, peaceful as death, like Snow White, perhaps you should kiss her," Polodrin said.

"You have your fairy tale, prince, don't taunt me," Thelyn said.

"If you give up, what has she to fight for?" Polodrin said angrily. "Talk to her, she can hear you. Tell her how you feel. Give her a reason to open her eyes." Polodrin stood and looked at Jamie. He didn't want to see her die. Her purpose in Middle Earth was not ended, he was sure of that. He didn't want to see Thelyn's heart broken either. He was going to say something else, but changed his mind and just walked away.

Thelyn turned to Jamie and lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Don't leave me like this, Jamie. Don't go where I can't follow," he said softly. "It's not fair for you to fall into my arms and make me love you and then leave again. I need you, Jamie."

Thelyn bent down and kissed her softly on the lips and then whispered, "Come back to me."

Jamie sighed and turned her head in her sleep. Thelyn sat up and waited anxiously. "Jamie?" he asked in a little louder voice.

* * *

_Jamie was running through the trees of her home in the redwoods. Ondollo was chasing her, riding a giant spider and she couldn't seem to lose him. Jamie dodged between trees, but he managed to follow every time. _

_"Don't just stand there, save me, damn it!" Jamie shouted at the trees. Oh, yeah, you have to sing. "Kill the spider, kill the spider, kill the spider!" Jamie sang to the tune of the Bugs Bunny opera's 'kill de wabbit' song. _

_The trees didn't move a twig and Jamie finally tried to climb up a small cliff to get away. But then she heard a faint voice…_

"Don't leave me like this."

_"Thelyn?" Jamie called._

"Don't go where I can't follow."

_"Thelyn? Where are you? I can't find you!" Jamie pulled herself up onto the ledge and looked at the spider and its angry rider._

_"No one can save you now!" Ondollo shouted bitterly._

"Come back to me," _Thelyn's voice said, sounding louder now. Where was he?_

* * *

"Thelyn? Thelyn?" Jamie mumbled in her sleep.

"Yes, Jamie, I'm here," Thelyn said with a mixture of excitement and desperation in his voice. "Come on, my love, open your eyes."

Jamie's eyelids fluttered and finally opened. She seemed to take a moment to focus, but then she looked into his eyes and smiled. "You came for me," she said and then her expression turned serious, "Ally…"

"She's fine," Thelyn assured her. "How do you feel?"

Jamie just reached a hand up and touched his cheek, "I was really scared, but I'm fine now."

"You were hurt," Thelyn prompted.

"My head hurts a little," Jamie admitted.

Thelyn smiled warmly. He was so relieved. He bent down and kissed her tenderly. "I'm not leaving you again. I'll stay in Minas Tirith until Yenearsira."

"But your traditions," Jamie said in surprise.

"I have ordered a few new things, but the house is not important. It is you that matters. We will set up a house together," Thelyn said seriously.

"We could live under a tree for all I care, as long as we're together," Jamie said. "I missed you."

"Well, look who's awake," Alcon said. He turned and waved to Aragorn who immediately perked up and practically ran to join them.

Aragorn sat beside her and gave her a smile. "How's your head?"

"Sore," she admitted.

"Let me have a look," Aragorn said, "Turn your head a little." He carefully lifted the bandage and its poultice, and then he smiled. "The wound is clean, and mending." He replaced the bandage and smiled. "You had us worried there for a while."

"I'm tough," Jamie said, "And hungry."

Aragorn laughed, "Well, Thelyn, it seems we worried for nothing. She survived a blow that would have killed most men. Get her something to eat."

"I have that covered," Alcon said, holding up a plate. "Dragon stew, compliments of the Ithilien Rangers."

Thelyn rolled his eyes, "Charming."

"Dragon? What's it taste like?" Jamie asked.

Aragorn just chuckled and walked away, "Just like chicken, Jamie."

"Nah, it's more like pork," Alcon said with a wink. "Polodrin made it."

"Oh, well then it can't be too bad," Jamie said.

Thelyn helped her sit up and the three sat by the fire and talked while Jamie and Thelyn ate. Jamie thought the dragon tasted a little like bacon, but perhaps it depended on the cut. Alcon was satisfied that his brother had eaten, and he figured he'd be able to rest now that Jamie was on the mend. He excused himself and let them have a little time to talk.

"Allassante said they were very cruel to you," Thelyn said.

"They were afraid to let me speak. We were in the forest and I think they were afraid of the trees," Jamie said. "The gag was tight, I feel a little bruised." Jamie rubbed the corners of her mouth and Thelyn leaned closer and kissed her cheek.

"I think she was talking about something else," Thelyn said.

"Ondollo is a cruel hearted fellow. If that one archer never spoke up, we'd have gone days without water," Jamie said.

"Ondollo is dead, and most of the others, save one," Thelyn said.

"Which one," Jamie asked.

Thelyn pointed, "He is there, with the Rangers of the east."

Jamie strained her eyes and then smiled, "He's the one who stuck up for us. If anyone was going to make it out of that spider web, I'm glad it was him."

"But he kidnapped you," Thelyn said. "He is as guilty as the others."

"Haven't enough people been hurt already?" Jamie said.

"Indeed," Aragorn said as he came up behind them. "Jamie, what would you do in my place?"

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked.

"If you had died, he would have been guilty of murder, and the choice would have been clear," Aragorn began.

"But I live, so let him go," Jamie said.

"He is still a criminal," Thelyn said. "He kidnapped the King's daughter."

"Ondollo was the leader," Jamie said. "I wasn't feeling my best on that trip, but I know one thing, they were afraid of him. They followed a dictator. That one there tried to help us as much as he dared, and in the end, he stopped Ondollo from killing us."

Aragorn looked at Jamie and sighed, "You were the most abused in this kidnapping, and yet you are the most forgiving. How can I not listen to your counsel?"

"What do you intend to do with him?" Thelyn asked seriously. "Surely not just let him go free."

"Peace, Thelyn," Aragorn said in frustration. "See to your betrothed and leave the King's duties to me."

Thelyn gave him half a frown, "Sorry uncle."

Aragorn shook his head. "The sun has gone to bed, and so should you, Jamie. Rest is what you need, and if you feel up to riding tomorrow, we'll head home. I'll send a chaperone over here so you can stay close, Thelyn."

Thelyn blushed, "Uh, thanks," he said as he tucked the blanket back over Jamie.

When Aragorn left, Jamie looked at Thelyn with a twinkle in her eyes, "I bet we have five minutes before that chaperone arrives."

Thelyn smiled wickedly, "We are surrounded by two hundred riders, and you have a wound on your head yet you flirt with me. Where is your shyness now?"

Jamie blushed, "I only thought of a goodnight kiss," she said as she looked away.

Thelyn smiled and bent down close to her face. He rubbed the tip of his nose on hers and whispered, "Forever you will be the innocent girl I found, Jamie, but you need not blush with me. I like your flirting."

Jamie looked up into his green eyes and smiled, "What'd I ever do to win the heart of someone as wonderful as you?"

"You did nothing, Jamie. It is who you are that I love," Thelyn said. "I have had maids try to impress me, but they did not gain a second glance. Your heart is as beautiful as your face. That is what made me love you."

Thelyn closed the short distance between their lips and kissed her. He was careful to be gentle, remembering her treatment by the Avari. He heard footsteps and forced himself to break the kiss.

"Goodnight, Jamie," he said. "Rest now, I will be here."

"Goodnight, Thelyn." Jamie whispered.

Thelyn sat up and caught sight of his chaperone in the corner of his eyes and turned to see Failon standing there. He tossed a bedroll at Thelyn and he caught it.

_"I want to see three feet between you,"_ Failon said with a cocked brow.

_"Yes, papa,"_ Thelyn said with a smirk as he laid out his blanket by Jamie.

_"This is as much for you as for her,"_ Failon said in annoyance. _"I'd rather be sleeping."_

_"Then sleep, I won't dishonor her,"_ Thelyn said.

_"Naïve Elf,"_ Failon said shaking his head. _"I can't wait to see you with a daughter. Then we'll see what you think about guarding a lady's honor."_

_"Shut up, Failon,"_ Thelyn said as he lay down and covered up. _"It is weeks until Yenearsira, and I intend to have sons."_

Failon chuckled, _"Good luck with that."_

Thelyn just smiled and closed his eyes. Sons, lots of sons.

* * *

In the morning, Jamie was up and around before Thelyn. She smiled when she saw him sleeping beside her. She knew he probably hadn't slept very much so she let him sleep. She put her boots and coat on and rolled up the blankets. It was a large camp, larger than she'd ever seen and she felt a little lost. But then she saw Allassante seated by the Avari and Jamie went to join them.

"Jamie, you look a lot better," Allassante said.

"I feel better," Jamie said. "How about you?"

"I wasn't hurt like you were," Allassante said. "Just a little sore from riding on my stomach."

"Yeah, me too," Jamie said. "Not a fun way to travel."

Ambartur stood and looked at Jamie with deep sorrow in his eyes. "I am truly sorry for our treatment of you," he said. "I beg your forgiveness, Lady."

"Ah, forget it," Jamie said lightly. "It wasn't your idea."

Ambartur looked at her in shock, not knowing what to say. He looked at Cilmo who just shrugged. "But…"

Jamie just furrowed her brow and brushed the subject aside. "So what's for breakfast, Dragon steaks and eggs?" Jamie asked Allassante with a laugh.

"Where's Thelyn?" Allassante asked.

"Oh, he was still sleeping so I didn't wake him. He probably had a rough night while I was sick," Jamie said. "If it was him, I wouldn't sleep so…"

"Jamie?" they heard someone call.

"You should have waked him," Cilmo said and then made a loud whistle sound to catch Thelyn's attention. "Go to him," Cilmo said. "He slew several spiders to rescue you. He's a worthy Elf."

Jamie headed back to Thelyn who was practically running to meet her. He grabbed her and hugged her. "I thought you were gone again," he said. "I had this dream and then when I woke…"

"Oh, Thelyn, I just thought you'd like to sleep," Jamie said.

"All right, break it up," Aragorn said with a smirk. "How do you feel?"

"I can ride," Jamie said.

Aragorn looked at Thelyn for confirmation and he nodded. "Good, but you'll have to ride with Thelyn, we're short on horses."

Thelyn smiled, "I don't mind."

"I didn't think you would," Aragorn said.

"As long as I don't have to ride on my stomach like a sack of potatoes," Jamie said with a laugh.

"You'll be comfortable," Thelyn whispered in her ear.

Jamie just smiled and Aragorn rolled his eyes.

* * *

The camp break down was efficient, and the small army was on its way back to Ithilien in no time. They returned the way they'd come, though not at such an urgent pace. Jamie rode in front of Thelyn with his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. Allassante rode with her brother, Eldarion, with Cilmo keeping a close pace with them. Aragorn watched the Avari riders carefully as they went. They remained unbound, but unarmed, and they followed without question or protest. They large company rode as far as they could in daylight and finally made camp beyond the gates of Mordor, a few hours ride from Ithilien. While the others made camp, Aragorn went to the Avari to give them his decision.

"Lord Cilmo, gather your Rangers and the prisoner," Aragorn said.

Cilmo made a quick signal to Anwaner and in minutes they were gathered around.

"We are ready to receive your judgment," Cilmo said, standing firm as if to bear the brunt of a severe blow.

"Your Lord is gone, where is your allegiance?" Aragorn asked.

"I will answer to the Princess, though she dwells in her husband's country," Cilmo said. "By right of birth, she is our lady, we owe her our allegiance."

"What do your laws say is payment for kidnapping?" Aragorn said.

"Death, swift and sure," Ambartur said. "I accept it, and ask that you not honor their request to stand with me."

"Gondor guards its own, and often deals out blood for blood. But there are many who speak for you, even in this small company," Aragorn said.

"Your daughter is gracious," Cilmo said.

"My daughter loves you," Aragorn said, a little annoyed at being interrupted. "If it were only her, I would not have been so swayed, but Jamie has pleaded for you. She was the most wronged, and yet she asked me to let you go."

Ambartur looked at the King in shock and waited for him to finish.

"I pardon you, and you are free to go where you will. Fretho will return all your weapons, and you may keep that horse. Go in peace," Aragorn said.

Ambartur dropped to his knees, his heart heavy with gratitude, "I have nowhere to go, save with this captain."

"Do you accept responsibility for him?" Aragorn asked Cilmo.

"I do," Cilmo said.

"Fine," Aragorn said and then left.

He had done what he thought was right, despite his anger. The survivor did not deserve death, but he would have preferred the Elf return to the east rather than join the Rangers. Aragorn was not ready to trust him; his anger was still too fresh.

* * *

Thelyn was settled in by Jamie at the fire. In their company was Failon, Alcon and Legolas all chatting and telling stories to entertain Jamie. After a few minutes, they were interrupted by Ambartur, and Thelyn stood and glared at him.

"What do you want?" Thelyn asked angrily, and then noticed he carried his weapons again.

"Aragorn pardoned him," Legolas said.

Ambartur looked at Thelyn nervously, but would not back down before he could speak.

"Take your pardon and go," Thelyn said.

Jamie reached up and put a hand on Thelyn's and he paused.

"Say what you came to say," Jamie said.

"The king pardoned me at your word, Lady," Ambartur said. "I am in your debt."

"Go home to your family and be happy," Jamie said. "That is all the payment I need."

"Our forest holds them captive," Ambartur said. "If they live."

Jamie had not heard this story and she stood and looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"Pollando cursed the Avari when he sent you home," Legolas said. "If they ever tried to make war on another, the forest would crush them."

Jamie went pale. "No wonder Ondollo was crazy."

"I have nothing to return to, and I would repay my debt," Ambartur said.

Thelyn glared at him, "You would do just fine if you just left."

"How many?" Jamie asked weakly.

"What?" Thelyn asked her.

"How many of your people are trapped by the forest?" Jamie clarified.

"Only a few, no more than a hundred," Ambartur said. "My wife is among them."

Failon and Alcon both cringed when they saw the look on Jamie's face. She was going to volunteer to help them, they just knew it.

"No one told me," Jamie said. "I would have gone in a heartbeat if he had just asked me."

"After all that has happened, I cannot ask," Ambartur said.

"And knowing the truth, I can't let them die," Jamie said. "If there is a chance, I have to go."

Thelyn looked at Jamie and saw sheer determination on her face. There would be no stopping her, and he knew it was pointless to try. He just took her hand and led her away from the fire to talk.

"Where does all this compassion come from?" Thelyn asked. "I look at him and see an Elf I would have killed if I'd gotten to him first."

"I know," Jamie said. "But he tried to help us, and I trust him. And those people in the wood did nothing wrong."

"It won't be an easy trip," Thelyn said. "It is the coldest days of winter."

"So we'll pack a few extra blankets," Jamie said.

Thelyn sighed, "You know I am only doing this because I love you."

"And I am doing this for Nyére's people. I'm not ready to give up on them, and I made her a promise," Jamie said. "They deserve a chance."

"And what of our wedding?" Thelyn asked.

"No one said we had to have a big wedding. Nothing like a little adventure to pass the time," Jamie said.

Thelyn hugged her. She wouldn't be the woman he loved if she could have turned a blind eye to the suffering of others. He would have to do this, but he'd need his uncle's permission. That might not be easy to get.

"I will take you there, but you will need the King's leave," Thelyn said.

"No problem," Jamie said.

Thelyn chuckled, "Right."


	41. Elf Wedding

**Elf Wedding**

It was quiet around the fire where Aragorn sat with Legolas, Faramir, Failon and the twins and Jamie. Eldarion and Polodrin joined them with Allassante in tow and she sat by her father. He glanced at her with a cocked brow.

"You sit with your father when your captain is still near?" Aragorn asked.

"He and his Rangers are debating their plans. I was… hindering their free discussion," Allassante said.

"Let them go, daughter," Aragorn said, "They have their troubles to deal with."

"Perhaps they should have help," Jamie interrupted, and Thelyn just hung his head.

"Not now, Jamie," Thelyn said.

"If not now, then when?" Jamie said in annoyance. "I want to leave, I need to leave."

Aragorn looked at her with concern, "Where?"

"She wants to go back to the wood to help the Avari that are trapped," Legolas said. "If anyone can help with trees, it is Jamie."

"No!" Aragorn said angrily. "You ask me to pardon him and it is done, do not ask me for more today. You owe them nothing!"

"I am not your subject," Jamie said angrily. "I want to do this, no one asked me to."

"Jamie…" Thelyn warned.

Aragorn stood, and Jamie stood to meet his gaze with a face set in stone, "I made a friend a promise. I could not keep it before, but now I can, and they need me now more than ever. Please."

"You are still mending, you need to rest. Traveling across such harsh country in winter is difficult enough for the healthy, but for you…" Aragorn said.

"I am going," Jamie said. "I know what to expect, I've been there before."

"Thelyn, say something, she's your betrothed," Aragorn said in frustration.

"I have already spoken, and she will not be swayed. I have agreed to take her," Thelyn said.

"Surely I am not alone in my reservations," Aragorn said, glancing around at the others by the fire.

Alcon just shrugged, "I'm always up for a little adventure."

"They are kinsmen," Legolas said. "There are so few of us left on these shores…"

"Let her go father, the Rangers will take good care of her," Allassante said.

"I'm surprised you don't want to go," Aragorn said with a frown,

"Well, I would if I thought you'd let me," Allassante said seriously. "I am old enough to do as I please."

"Indeed, like riding alone in the hills where anyone can attack you," Aragorn reminded her. "Am I not King of this country?"

"Yes, father, but today you are short tempered," Allassante said. "Jamie has to go, you know that."

"We'll discuss this when we get back tomorrow," Aragorn said. "I must think on this."

Aragorn left the fire and found solitude by the horses. He didn't like being pushed into decisions. The Avari continued to try his patience, and he didn't like the way Jamie was manipulated into helping. There was a reason he never told her about the wood. He knew if she found out, she'd want to help. The Avari brought their troubles on themselves. They deserved whatever they got.

"It's been a long time since I've seen anything make you this angry," Legolas said as he joined his friend by the horses.

"Yes, it has," Aragorn said. "Ondollo was the worst kind of villain. He came to me in the form of a friend and told me what I wanted to hear. I have always trusted Elves; he has ruined that for me."

"One lord is not a country," Legolas said. "I want to go and help them, and I will take responsibility for Jamie."

"Let Thelyn take responsibility for her," Aragorn said with a sigh. "If she's going to travel across Middle Earth again, let them marry first. It will simplify things."

Legolas eyebrows shot up and he pursed his lips thoughtfully. "You are jesting."

Aragorn frowned, "I wish I was, but she is right. Her gift makes her the only one to help."

"And the wedding?" Legolas asked.

"A small gathering will suffice," Aragorn said. "Once she is wed, she is no longer my responsibility, and can travel where she wills."

Legolas smiled, "So, you take the easy way out. If she is not your responsibility, you do not have to grant her permission. Clever."

"I didn't say that," Aragorn said quickly.

"You didn't have to," Legolas said. "And what of the Avari? If they want to leave their wood, I will allow them to live in Ithilien."

"It is your wood," Aragorn said. "I trust your judgment."

"And Allassante?"

"She is not going," Aragorn said firmly. "If that captain loves her, he will come back and court her properly."

Legolas smiled, "If you ask him, he would say he has already courted her and only awaits your approval."

Aragorn frowned, "I dare him to say it to my face. Arrogant Avari."

* * *

"What did you expect him to say?" Thelyn asked her. 

"I expected him to say goodbye and good luck," Jamie said. "Who made him my guardian anyway?"

Alcon chuckled, "He's the King; he does what he wants."

"Don't be rude, Alcon," Eldarion said. "A maid needs a guardian, Jamie. Since you have no family here, he volunteered."

"Why don't you get some rest, Jamie," Thelyn said. "We'll talk to him tomorrow."

Jamie just nodded and went to bed. Thelyn felt a little lost and went for a walk. It was hard to offer comfort when he was forced to stay at arm's length. In a camp with two hundred chaperones, he could only offer words, and she needed more. But, if they were married, there would be no problem. He could take her wherever she wanted to go. He sighed and looked up at the moon. Nearly full. The next time it was full would be Yenearsira, the winter Solstice. But the Avari would not be able to hold out that long. If the journey was to do any good, they would have to leave immediately.

* * *

In the morning, Jamie rose early and made a point of avoiding Aragorn. She was being immature and petty, but she didn't care. She was tired of being pushed around. She ached all over which didn't soften her mood, and she was tired. After breakfast, she and Thelyn mounted up and did a good job of losing themselves amongst the riders. 

Aragorn gave the signal for them to move out, and kept pace beside Faramir and Legolas.

"Where are Jamie and Thelyn?" Aragorn asked.

"Avoiding you," Legolas said.

Faramir laughed, "Let her go, Aragorn. If she stays you will not have a moment of peace."

"She can go when she is married," Aragorn said.

Faramir shook his head, "And I thought I was stubborn."

"When's the wedding?" Legolas asked.

"As soon as you can put together a small feast," Aragorn said. "Thelyn's family can get here by tonight."

"I take it back," Faramir said. "You're stubborn and shrewd."

Aragorn glared at him, "I'll tell you what, I'll be Steward and you can be King."

"Uh, no thanks," Faramir said. "You can keep it."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Aragorn said as he looked at the trail ahead and picked up the pace.

Legolas just laughed, "You had your chance, Faramir."

"Like I want his job," Faramir said seriously.

* * *

It was still mid morning when the riders arrived at the gates of Emyn Arnen. Those who came from Ithilien went back to the wood and the knights and Rangers from Minas Tirith rode to the docks to boars the river ships. But Aragorn stayed in Emyn Arnen to deal with Jamie and her newest quest. He waited in the main hall for her, and was happy to get the business concluded when he saw her walk in. She arrived with an entourage of Elves, Thelyn, Alcon and the Avari. Aragorn stood and beckoned for them to come over. 

"Today I fulfill my final duty as your guardian, Jamie," Aragorn said. "Faramir is preparing a feast, and Failon has gone to gather your family, Thelyn. Tonight you two will wed and tomorrow you will answer to your husband. Do what you will."

Jamie went pale, but said nothing.

Thelyn looked at Aragorn with a twinkle in his eye and a silly grin. "Really?"

Aragorn sighed, "Go prepare, I am through with decisions." He turned on his heels and retreated to his room. He needed a vacation.

Allassante and Nyére strolled in and greeted everyone.

"Welcome back!" Nyére said with a smile and then looked at Jamie's ashen face. "What's wrong?"

"She's getting married in a few hours," Alcon said with a grin. "It's a little overwhelming to get what you want, isn't it Jamie?"

Thelyn looked at her with concern, "Hey, it'll be just fine."

Jamie gave him a smile, "Oh, I know, it was just a surprise is all."

Thelyn smiled with relief. "Yes it was," he said brightly. "I've got to get cleaned up. I'm sure Nyére can help you get ready."

"Of course, come on Jamie," Nyére said as she put an arm around her shoulder and led her away.

Allassante just looked at Cilmo and gave him half a smile. "I will be returning to Minas Tirith with my father in the morning," she said sadly.

Cilmo stepped forward and took her hand. He led her a little ways away so he could speak to her privately.

"I understand," Cilmo said. "I will return to you when the business of my homeland is settled."

"He may not… I don't know if he will…" Allassante stammered.

"I will win his favor," Cilmo said firmly. "Have no fear. I made my choice, Ally, you will be mine. No man shall bar my way, not even a King." He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and backed away. "We must prepare for our journey. I'll see you at the feast."

Cilmo turned and left the hall with his Rangers following. Allassante watched until he was gone and turned to go to her room but was confronted by her red haired cousins.

"What's so great about him?" Alcon asked.

"Oh, go jump in the pond," Allassante said in annoyance.

"He's going to have to work hard to win your father over after everything that's happened," Thelyn said.

"That is certain," Alcon agreed.

Allassante just glared at Thelyn, "Aren't you getting married tonight?"

Thelyn's face instantly sobered, and Alcon looked at him with sympathy.

"Relax, Thelyn. I'll ride home and get you something to wear, and you just go get cleaned up and try to unwind," Alcon said.

"But, the gift," Thelyn said. "I don't have one yet."

"I do not think she will care," Alcon said seriously.

"I care," Thelyn said. "This is not the way this was supposed to go. She's still hurt. Why did I let myself get so excited? She's obviously not ready for this on a moment's notice."

"Every bride is nervous no matter how long they have to prepare," Allassante said. "Anvanime threw up before her wedding, and she's the happiest wife I know."

Alcon cocked a brow, "Really? Oh, I wish I'd have known that before."

"Don't tell her I told you," Allassante said. "I mean that!"

Alcon smirked and shook his head, "Oh, no, no, no. I'd never mention it."

"The point is, don't worry. It'll be fine," Allassante said. "I'll go look after Jamie, you just get yourself together."

Thelyn gulped and nodded and Allassante left the brothers alone in the hall.

"So, you're finally breaking up our partnership for a woman," Alcon said with a grin. "You're lucky I like her."

"Shut up, Alcon," Thelyn said. "Just go get me something to wear that doesn't have the dust of Mordor all over it."

Alcon's expression turned serious and he nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Just relax, it's just a wedding."

Alcon left and Thelyn went to his room. He got a fire going and called for someone to bring some water up so he could bathe. He tried not to think of the look on Jamie's face, but he couldn't shake it from his mind. She looked absolutely terrified.

* * *

Jamie sat in the tub while Nyére poured another bucket of steaming water over her head. The bath smelled like lavender and Jamie scrubbed the grime of the past week from her hair and skin. She couldn't believe she was getting married already. Nyére stoked up the fire so Jamie wouldn't catch a chill when she got out of the tub. 

"Go ahead and soak for a little while, it'll help with the aches and pains," Nyére said.

"What aches?" Jamie asked.

"Don't try to put up a brave front for me, I can see the bruises," Nyére said. "Your ribs are probably tender."

Jamie's expression was bleak. "You have no idea. And I'm supposed to get married tonight."

"Thelyn is no fool, Jamie. He's a gentle soul, especially with you. He won't hurt you," Nyére assured her.

"But I thought it was supposed to hurt the first time," Jamie said.

"Oh, that. Not really," Nyére said. "Just a little. What I meant was he will be careful of your injuries. He looked just as nervous as you."

"What's he got to be nervous about, he's a guy," Jamie scoffed.

"It is his wedding too," Nyére said in surprise.

Jamie blushed, "I guess."

There was a knock at the door and Jamie sunk down in the water nervously.

"Who is it?" Nyére asked.

"Allassante," Allassante said.

Nyére opened the door and Allassante sat on the bed and gave Jamie a smile. "He's nervous."

"He's nervous? I'm terrified," Jamie exclaimed.

"You love him?" Allassante asked.

"Yes," Jamie said.

"You know he loves you," Allassante pressed.

"Yes," Jamie conceded.

"And you trust him," Nyére clarified.

"Of course," Jamie said.

"Then there's no reason to be scared," Nyére said seriously. "Now, I have just the gown for you."

Allassante followed her to the wardrobe and they found a soft willow green gown trimmed with rich embroidered leaves on the collar, cuffs and hem. It was like a breath of spring, and it fit Jamie's personality perfectly.

"Here it is," Nyére said holding it up. "You get dried off, and we'll do something with your hair before you dress."

Jamie spent the afternoon in a robe with two princesses playing with her hair. The three friends told stories about men and elves and love all day. Finally they helped Jamie dress and looked her over before leaving for the feast. Her hair was a pile of soft curls on her head with dried lavender in it. The gown was a little long, but not by much.

"You look great," Allassante said seriously.

"Thelyn's lucky," Nyére said.

"Definitely," Allassante agreed. "A rascal like that should count his blessings!"

Jamie laughed, "Well, I feel lucky too."

"It's almost time to go," Allassante said.

There was a knock at the door and Allassante answered by opening it. Aragorn stood there, dressed in a fine tunic with the white tree embroidered on it. His cloak was a rich black velvet pinned with the Elfstone brooch given to him by Lady Galadriel.

"Is Jamie ready?" he asked his daughter.

Allassante just stepped back so he could look and Aragorn just stared. He'd made a number of serious decisions these past few days, and this one suddenly tugged at his conscience.

He glanced at his daughter and just said, "Why don't you ladies go to the hall, I need to talk to Jamie for a minute."

Allassante and Nyére slipped out the door and Aragorn forced a smile. "You look beautiful, Jamie."

"It's the gown," Jamie said with a smile. "Nyére and I are near the same size."

Aragorn frowned. Jamie shouldn't have to wear a borrowed wedding gown. "I'm sorry I sprung this on you, Jamie. If you want to wait to marry, I'll understand. You have my permission to go whether you marry tonight or not."

"But Thelyn…" Jamie started to say.

"Thelyn begged me to let you wait," Aragorn said. "He wants you to be ready, and to have the wedding you deserve."

Jamie was surprised by that, and she was touched. "I don't want to wait," Jamie said. "I'm ready if he is."

Aragorn smiled. He could see confidence in her eyes and knew she meant it. "All right then, Jamie. Allow me to escort you to the hall." Aragorn offered her his arm and she took it. He led her down the hall and suddenly paused. "You ever see an Elf wedding?"

"Only Nyére's," Jamie said seriously.

"That wasn't an Elf wedding," Aragorn said. "I'll just tell you that you don't have to do anything but stand there until I ask you if you accept Thelyn as your husband. Just answer yes. That's about it."

"Sounds simple," Jamie said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah," Aragorn said as he led her down the hall. "All the bride has to do is look pretty. Thelyn and I have all the lines."

* * *

Thelyn was pacing in front of the doors to the hall. He had just sent Aragorn to ask Jamie if she wanted to wait, and he had no idea what was happening. He didn't want to rush her, and this wedding was very rushed. He expected to see Aragorn return to tell him she wasn't coming to the hall to marry him. 

"Why so nervous?" Failon asked.

"I told Aragorn to leave it up to her if she wants to marry tonight or not," Thelyn said seriously.

Legolas looked at Thelyn in surprise, and then respect. "You surprise me, Thelyn. You have been counting the minutes until Yenearsira, and now you are willing to wait?"

"If she is not ready, I will wait however long she needs," Thelyn said seriously.

Failon put a hand on Thelyn's forehead, "Are you ill? Is this the same brother who rushes headlong into danger and damn the consequences?"

Thelyn looked pale, but said nothing. Cilmo, who'd been leaning on the door, suddenly smiled.

"Come here and open the door, Thelyn. The King is presenting your bride," Cilmo said.

Alcon laughed and slapped his brother on the back. "Go on, go get your bride."

Thelyn smiled, and then his face turned serious as he stood in front of the doors. It was a formal moment and he could not crack a smile no matter how excited he was. He reached for the handles…

* * *

When Aragorn led her through the side door to the hall, Jamie wondered what to expect. They walked up the steps of the dais and Aragorn greeted the small gathering of guests. 

"Thank you all for coming so quickly," Aragorn said. "Lady Jamie has been in my care for only a short time, but I have grown very fond of her…"

The main doors to the hall swung open and Thelyn stood in the doorway dressed in a fine white and grey tunic with a grey cloak. On either side of him stood Alcon and Failon, with Legolas and Cilmo standing behind him. Jamie smiled when she saw him, looking as handsome as ever.

"Who interrupts the King in this hall?" Faramir demanded as he stood and stepped forward.

"I, Thelyn, Son of Haldir and the Hiri Nolwe!" Thelyn said firmly and then boldly marched toward the dais with his escort following. He stopped at the base of the steps and bowed.

"State your business!" Aragorn said, trying to keep a straight face when Legolas smirked at him.

"I come to claim this woman as my bride," Thelyn said boldly.

"By what right do you claim her?" Aragorn asked.

"By the oaths we have made to each other," Thelyn said. "I pledged to her my heart, and she has pledged hers."

Aragorn turned to Jamie and asked, "Do you accept this worthy Elf as your husband?"

"I do," Jamie said.

"Then come, Thelyn, Son of Haldir and the Hiri Nolwe, and receive your bride," Aragorn said.

Thelyn climbed the steps and Aragorn put Jamie's hand in his. "Here is your bride, Thelyn of Ithilien. Guard her well in your keeping."

"With my life," Thelyn said firmly.

The room was filled with cheers and Aragorn was going to announce the beginning of the feast, but Failon stepped forward.

"It is tradition for the Groom's family to bestow a gift on the bride to welcome her. I am the oldest of our clan here so the honor is mine," Failon said. He stepped around behind Jamie and put a necklace over her head and clasped it. The pendant was an intricate design with several Mallorn leaves woven around a bright green stone. "Welcome sister."

Jamie blushed and Thelyn smiled. He was pleased to have his groom's gift after all. Aragorn just smiled and announced the beginning of the feast.

"Well, with that all settled, break out the wine and let's celebrate!" Aragorn said.

There was more cheering and Legolas just laughed and looked at Aragorn. "Gimli is going to be upset that he missed this."

"He'll get over it," Aragorn said with a chuckle. "When he comes to visit I'll throw him his own feast."

Thelyn and Jamie sat at the head table and enjoyed the meal. There was an impressive fare despite the haste in which it was thrown together. Everyone ate their fill and the wine was passed several times. When the deserts were brought out and the Ale was served, Aragorn elbowed Thelyn.

"Your bride is exhausted and you will be traveling tomorrow," Aragorn said meaningfully.

Thelyn nodded and leaned over to Jamie, "It is late, let's go."

Jamie smiled shyly and Thelyn led her out the side door. Just as he opened the door for them to leave the hall he heard someone shout.

"And there they go!" Legolas shouted.

Thelyn cocked a brow and turned to see Legolas grinning and laughing along with the rest of the hall.

Failon just roared with laughter and when he finally composed himself he just had to ask, "How much wine have you had tonight?"

"Oh, not much, I just thought with Gimli gone, someone had to say it," Legolas said with a smile.

Alcon chuckled and raised his glass, "To Gimli, most amusing Dwarf at any wedding."

"To Gimli," Legolas agreed and the table all drank. Legolas missed his friend, and looked forward to their next visit.

* * *

Out in the hall, Thelyn pulled Jamie into a hug, but was careful not to squeeze too hard. "At last you are mine, and we can be together." 

"I'm sorry about the way it worked out," Jamie said. "If you don't want to take me back to that forest, I'll understand."

Thelyn just lifted Jamie into his arms and headed down the corridor. "When will you learn that I do what I please?"

"Then you don't mind?" Jamie asked.

"It pleases me to make you happy," Thelyn said, "And it pleases me that you are happy helping others. Of course I don't mind. I only worry over your health. I know you were hurt more than just a bump on the head, though you would keep it from me."

"Allassante talks too much," Jamie said in annoyance.

Thelyn climbed the steps up to the south tower and just smiled. "Indeed she does, but that is a moot point. From tonight on you are in my care, Jamie. Do you still trust me?"

"I've always trusted you," Jamie said as she rested her head against his broad chest.

Thelyn kissed the top of her head as he reached the landing. He paused and whispered, "My beautiful bride, never will I break your trust."

He followed the hall a short way to a room that was open. The soft candlelight spilled out into the dark hall and he brought her inside and nudged the door closed with his elbow. It was a simple room with simple furniture, but it smelled fresh and the fire was going strong. Thelyn carried her to the bed and gently set her down. He smiled when he saw her hands worrying in her lap and her cheeks darken with a blush.

"It is our wedding night," he said.

Jamie smiled shyly, "Yes it is."

Thelyn sat down beside her and put his arm around her. "I'm tired, why don't we just get some sleep?"

Jamie looked at him in surprise, "But… don't you want to…?"

Thelyn stopped her question with a kiss. He wanted to crush her in his arms and devour her with passionate kisses. His body ached to join with hers and make love to her until the dawn, but he knew her pain was greater than she would admit. He kept his kiss gentle and just held her. Jamie wrapped her arms around him and tried to pull him closer, but he just broke the kiss.

"I want it more than you know, but our first joining should not be painful," Thelyn said. "There is a dressing room over there. Go and change for bed."

Jamie didn't know what to say. She just stood and went to the changing room without a word. She knew he was being chivalrous, but somehow, pain or not, she was disappointed. She found a nightgown laid out on a plush bench and she frowned. This was not what she'd expected. But as she removed the tight bodice and stretched to pull the gown over her head, the sharp stabbing pain in her ribs brought her back to reality in a hurry. He was right, she hurt. She put on the gown and took a deep breath before timidly peeking out of the dressing room.

Thelyn was already in bed, leaning back against several pillows. The blanket covered him to his waist and his chest was bare. Jamie felt a flutter of excitement in her stomach. He was gorgeous. His chest was broad and well defined and he had a washboard stomach that any body builder would kill for. She found herself wondering what he was wearing under that blanket, if he was wearing anything at all. She suddenly blushed crimson just as Thelyn saw her. He smiled warmly and held his hand out to her.

"Come here, Jamie," he said softly.

Jamie stepped out of the dressing room and Thelyn just stared at her. She passed between him and the fireplace, and he could see her silhouette right through the fabric of her nightgown. He felt his arousal pressing painfully against his breeches and he tried not to groan. He'd promised her he would wait, and he wouldn't back down from a promise to this woman, even if it killed him. He pulled the blanket back and she slipped into bed beside him. She lay back against the pillow and he propped himself up on his elbow and gazed at her proudly.

"I have the fairest bride in all of Middle Earth," Thelyn said with a smile.

Jamie blushed but looked at him seriously, "I'm not afraid, Thelyn. I know you won't hurt me."

Thelyn closed his eyes and tried to maintain his resolve. "It pleases me to have your trust, Jamie. I cannot go back on my decision now, this is too important. When I wed you I want you to feel joy and pleasure, not pain. Do not make it harder for me to wait by offering your broken body. I am not an animal, Jamie. You are mine now, and I would protect you. When you are well, we will join."

Jamie had no idea that there were men with such honor and respect before she met Thelyn. She smiled, "I love you, Thelyn."

Thelyn bent down and kissed her. "I love you too, Jamie," he said softly and then wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her close. He lay on his side and she snuggled against him resting her head on his arm, spooning. Thelyn loved the feel of her body against his. She tucked right in under his chin and her curves seemed to be made to fit against him perfectly. His hand had rested on her waist, but after a few minutes it found its way up to cup her breast.

Jamie sighed contentedly, and Thelyn ventured a question.

"I have not heard you sing for a long time. Have you a song for your husband?" Thelyn asked.

Jamie snuggled close and closed her eyes. She thought of a perfect song and softly sang for the Elf she loved.

_"The first time ever I saw your face, I thought the sun rose in your eyes and the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave to the night and the empty skies my love..."_ Sometimes you gotta go with the classics

Thelyn kissed the top of her head and held her close. They were married, at least in the eyes of those at the feast. Soon she would be mended and he would wed her in body as well as heart. But waiting could not spoil the joy of this night, and the simple pleasure of being able to just hold her. Her song was her gift to him, and he would not soon forget it.

"I wish I could weave my heart into words as you do, Jamie," he whispered. "But there is not enough time in all the ages to tell the feelings in my heart."

"You have already told me with your patience," Jamie said.

"Goodnight, my love," Thelyn whispered.

"Goodnight, Thelyn," Jamie answered.


	42. Glorious Sunrise

**Glorious ****Sunrise**

Jamie woke to the soft caress of Thelyn's lips on her neck. It was the most wonderful feeling having his strong arms wrapped protectively around her during the night. He nuzzled her ear with his nose and she giggled.

"That tickles," she said as she turned to look at him.

Thelyn smiled and kissed her when she turned. "Good morning, Jamie."

Jamie looked at him seriously, "Thelyn, we won't have this kind of comfort and privacy again for a while."

Thelyn understood immediately what she was trying to say. "It will be a while before your injuries are mended."

"I just don't want you to be disappointed," Jamie said.

Thelyn smiled, "I can hold you and kiss you without anyone protesting. Believe me, when you are well, we'll find the privacy and comfort we need. Now, let's get ready and go down to breakfast."

Thelyn rose from the bed, already wearing his breeches and Jamie smirked at him.

"You always wear pants to bed?" she asked.

"No, I usually wear nothing," Thelyn said with a wolfish grin, "But I thought perhaps for now it would be prudent. Do you usually wear a gown?"

"No, I usually wear a tank top and bikini underwear."

Thelyn cocked a brow, "Sounds… enticing."

Jamie smiled, "I think I still have my camping clothes somewhere."

Thelyn smiled, "I look forward to seeing you in them, once we've returned home. Until then, I'm afraid it will be sleeping under the stars with Avari Rangers."

Jamie frowned, "It's not fair. You are a married Elf and you've never even seen me naked."

Thelyn suddenly blushed and had a guilty look on his face. "Well, actually, I have a confession to make."

Jamie looked at him in surprise, "What?"

"I have seen you disrobed… twice. Once when Alcon and I found you, we had to get you warmed up, so we removed the wet clothes," Thelyn said seriously. "It was quite innocent I assure you, you were practically blue with chill."

"Uh, I understand…" Jamie said and then paled, "Alcon too?"

Thelyn rolled his eyes, "It was very quick."

"And the second time?" Jamie asked, suddenly dying of curiosity.

Thelyn got a wistful look on his face, "You were bathing at the oasis. I was keeping watch alone that night, and you hadn't returned right away so I called to see if you were alright. You didn't answer so I looked…"

"But I was in the water," Jamie said in relief. "You didn't see anything really."

"Oh, but I did," Thelyn said as he gazed at her with fire in his eyes. "I saw a most beautiful creature standing under the waterfall like a cascade of stars around her." He stepped closer. "I wanted nothing but to join you there. It took all my will to walk away from you that night."

"The sun is not yet risen, Thelyn," Jamie said as she unbuttoned her gown and let it fall around her feet. "How much will do you have to walk away from your wife?"

Thelyn's eyes were drawn downward as he took in the sight of his bride now standing in all her naked glory before him. Her skin was kissed golden by the sun and her long hair hung down just to cover her breasts. He took a step closer and brushed her hair back behind her shoulders. Nothing blocked his view save the necklace she wore. He wanted to always see her thus, in nothing but a necklace.

Jamie stood there motionless, waiting and he knew there was no way he could keep his promise to wait now. He could see the bruises left by her rough treatment and he tried to control his anger. His hands gently traced over them and Jamie took in a sharp breath.

"Did I hurt you?" Thelyn asked nervously.

"No, it was just… your touch," Jamie tried to explain as she blushed. "I like it."

Her shy confession touched him and he pulled her close and kissed her passionately. Thelyn's stomach fluttered with excitement as he felt her soft full breasts pressed against his chest. Her skin was so soft, and her hands were roaming all over his back. He let his hands wander, feeling the soft skin of her back, and then her narrow waist and finally her round firm buttocks. It was like a dream, only better. His kiss became demanding as his tongue aggressively sought entrance to her sweet mouth. Her response was instantaneous as she parted her lips for his tender assault. His hand returned to gently tilt her head back slightly as his mouth left hers to ravage her neck with soft kisses. Jamie was breathless in his arms and her knees were weakening, but it suddenly didn't matter when he bent down and lifted her into his arms.

"I will be careful," he whispered as he laid her on the bed and removed his breeches.

"I know," Jamie said.

Thelyn lay down, covering her. He kept his weight on his elbows and knees so as not to put pressure on her ribs. He looked into her eyes with tenderness. "Are you sure?"

Jamie spread her legs to give him access and he felt her tug on his waist to pull him to her. "I am sure, Thelyn. Claim your bride, she is waiting."

Thelyn felt a knot in his throat at the boldly provocative demand of his bride. It was alluring and he was instantly aroused. His masculine organ was firm and he positioned himself between her legs. He could feel softness where his member pressed and he slipped his hand down to gently caress her feminine flesh. His fingers gently probed the folds between her legs and she was already wet. He found the soft wetness intoxicating and explored it, sliding his fingers back and forth. Jamie gasped and wriggled beneath him, her eyes dreamy with pleasure.

The sight of Jamie lying beneath him with desire in her eyes was more than he could take. He removed his hand and replaced it with his swollen member. Instinctively he found the opening and slowly penetrated just until he felt resistance. He knew her virgin's barrier would tear and yet there was no help for it. Jamie's small hands clung to him and he tried to wait, to give her time to adjust to his invasion. She wrapped her legs around him and it broke his will to hold back. He thrust himself into her in one swift stroke, breaking her maidenhead. Pleasure washed over him, but reality remained in the forefront of his thoughts.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he kissed her cheek.

Jamie just smirked, "Are you kidding?"

Thelyn looked into her eyes and smiled wickedly. "Wanton bride."

Jamie just smiled, and Thelyn started to withdraw. "Hey!"

Thelyn cocked a brow and paused, "What?"

"It's not over already, is it?"

The innocence in her eyes was charming, and Thelyn just captured her lips in an arduous kiss and thrust into her again. He felt Jamie's moan in his throat and it fueled his passion. He found the friction pleasurable beyond imagining and he continued in an ever increasing rhythm. Jamie even started trying to meet his thrusts with her own and it drove him wild. He continued his kisses, trailing them down her neck while she tried catching her breath.

"So, you like this?" he asked as she gasped.

"Oh, god yes!" Jamie said.

Thelyn lifted her up a little and tilted her head back. Her back arched and her voluptuous breasts presented themselves enticingly, so he tasted one. The motion of his hips paused as his attention was taken up suckling the sumptuous nipple that hardened to a peak in his mouth. Jamie squirmed in his arms and he smiled to himself as he switched to the other breast.

"Oh, Thelyn…"

Her response was as satisfying as the feeling in his loins and he laid her back down and continued his lovemaking with urgency. As the sun peeked over the distant hills announcing the break of a new day, Thelyn and Jamie climaxed together. As the ripples of pleasure slowly subsided, Thelyn rolled them over so that she lay draped over his chest while they caught their breath.

"Now are you truly my wife," Thelyn said.

"And you wanted to wait, silly Elf!" Jamie said with a smirk.

Thelyn laughed, "Oh, woman, you never cease to surprise me. And to think I worried over your pain."

"I'm tough," Jamie said. "And you're too gentle to have ever worried."

Thelyn pulled her close and kissed her, "I'm afraid this tender hour is over. We must get ready for a long journey, unless you've changed your mind."

"No," Jamie said. "They need us."

Thelyn nodded, "Let's get dressed then."

* * *

Allassante and Cilmo were sitting in the hall at breakfast, making their farewells. She was not happy to see him go, but understood his responsibility.

"The journey is long, isn't it?" Allassante asked.

"Yes, especially in winter," Cilmo admitted. "We will have to travel at Jamie's pace until she is well."

"And after, what will happen?" Allassante asked.

"I will return to claim my bride," Cilmo said seriously. "I will not fail to return to you, Ally, I promise."

"I would go with you if I could," Allassante said.

"Your place is here, with your family until we can wed. Do not defy your father for me," Cilmo said. "He has my respect, and I will earn his favor, not steal his daughter like an Easterling scoundrel."

Allassante laughed, "You mean you aren't a scoundrel?"

Cilmo smiled at her with mischief in his eyes, "I am most definitely a scoundrel, my lady. That is what you find so appealing about me is it not? But I am an honest scoundrel nonetheless." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his Rangers waiting by the door and he sighed. "Will you go to the gates to see your scoundrel off?"

Allassante smiled, "I'll be there."

"I'll look forward to it," Cilmo said. "I must see to the supplies and horses. Thelyn wanted to leave early." He rose from the table and gave her a bow before departing with his riders.

Allassante watched him go and felt a stab of pain in her chest. She had a feeling he was riding into danger. She knew he would not break his vow to return if he was able, but she feared that she was never to see him again.

* * *

Polodrin and Nyére strolled into the hall dressed for travel. Ẻowyn took one look at his son and knew what was going on.

"Polodrin," Ẻowyn said as she joined them. "What are you doing?"

"I am taking my wife back to her people," Polodrin said. "She's their leader now and they need her."

"And what if she wants to stay there?" Ẻowyn asked seriously.

"I will return with my husband, Lady Ẻowyn," Nyére said seriously. "But I must go. I will choose a worthy leader to govern in my stead."

Ẻowyn smiled and hugged her new daughter in law. "See to your duties then, daughter. Return when you can."

Nyére offered her a smile and turned to Polodrin, "Well, where is everyone?"

"The rangers are gathered in the stables, and we wait for Legolas, Alcon and the newlyweds."

Legolas and Alcon strolled in through the side door with Aragorn on their heels.

"We're all packed," Legolas said. "I even got Thelyn and Jamie's horses saddled. We merely wait for them."

"They might show up before lunch," Alcon said with a smirk.

Aragorn frowned, "I thought it was Thelyn who had no tact."

Polodrin laughed, "No, he is right. I did not expect to truly leave today."

Thelyn and Jamie entered the hall and Polodrin cocked a brow at Jamie's flushed cheeks. The couple walked innocently hand in hand, but Polodrin was no fool.

"Good morning," Aragorn said.

Thelyn just smiled, "It is a good morning isn't it?"

Jamie rolled her eyes and walked over to Nyére, "You're coming with us?"

"They are my people," Nyére said. "Come, they want to talk, let's get you a few changes of clothes and pack your saddlebags."

Jamie glanced at Thelyn who nodded so she followed Nyére to her room. When they were finally alone, Nyére just had to ask.

"Well?"

"It was… great," Jamie admitted.

Nyére smiled, "Still nervous?"

What for?" Jamie asked.

"Good, let's find you some travel clothes."

* * *

"So, sleep well?" Alcon asked with a grin.

Legolas elbowed Alcon, "Ignore your brother, Thelyn. He has lost his manners to the wine."

Thelyn just glared at Alcon, "Someday it will be you and I will be relentlessly annoying if you do not show a little more restraint. Do not embarrass Jamie."

Alcon looked guilty, "Sorry, Thelyn."

"Forget it," Thelyn said. "Where are the Avari?"

"At the stables," Legolas said. "We were just waiting for you."

"I'll grab my saddlebag and meet you there," Thelyn said.

* * *

The riders were finally gathered down at the gates, and Aragorn, Faramir and Allassante watched as they mounted up. Aragorn looked at Jamie with a smile.

"Off you go on another quest," he said with a smile.

"I'll be back," Jamie said. "I've grown attached to your country."

"So, are you my subject now?" Aragorn asked with a cocked brow.

Jamie gave him a sincere look, "I'm sorry I said it. I never answered to a king before I met you. Of course I'm proud to be your subject, Aragorn."

Aragorn gave her a warm smile, "We were both angry that day. Go in peace and sing for our friends in the east. I hope it will help."

Jamie smiled, "Thanks."

Cilmo looked at Allassante and rode over to her. "Fair Princess of the West, I must leave you, but my heart remains in your keeping. It is my hope to return to you soon."

Allassante took a handkerchief from her sleeve and gave it to him, "I will be waiting for your return."

Cilmo pocketed the piece of lace and gave her a bow, and then turned to Aragorn and gave him a bow. "Upon my return, I will have a great favor to ask of you, King of the west."

"Ask it then," Aragorn said. "Be safe."

Legolas gave Aragorn a nod and Aragorn returned it. Their friendship was such that words weren't always necessary between them. They knew each other well, and farewell was a word rarely spoken.

Thelyn looked at Jamie who waited by Polodrin and Nyére for her husband to lead them. He gave her a smile and rode over to Cilmo.

"Which is the quickest and safest route?" Thelyn asked.

"Due east," Cilmo said. "We can avoid the river and the Rhûn Sea. In winter we should have less trouble with Easterling patrols."

Thelyn nodded and took his place at the head of the riders. "Then let's get moving."

And with that the riders were off. In their company was Legolas, Alcon, Thelyn and Jamie, Polodrin and Nyére, Cilmo and his six rangers and Ambartur. They traveled at a good pace as they were still in familiar territory. Thelyn wanted to cover as much ground as possible without pushing the ladies too hard. He knew that neither would complain, so he would simply have to keep an eye on them. Their journey was urgent, he knew that. To be cut off from the outside world during winter could be hard. He hoped the Avari were well supplied. He hoped they were still alive.

Crossing the plains, once called the brown lands before the war of the ring, was an easy ride. The Ash Mountains that guarded the northern border of fallen Mordor was to their south. The company took little rest, trying to gain as much ground as possible, and they didn't halt until well after sundown. The moon was rising when they finally settled into a campsite and got the fire going.

Anwaner and Kiirar took care of the horses and Cilmo helped Polodrin with the fire. Jamie and Nyére gathered what they needed to prepare the meal while the rest checked the perimeter and set the watches.

_"It is a frosty night,"_ Shaalth said.

_"Indeed,"_ Tinechor agreed. _"I'll see if I can find more wood, I don't want the women to get cold."_

_"What about the rest of us?"_ Lindar asked with a smirk. _"I don't want to get cold either."_

"Use your manners and speak Westron," Cilmo said. "Not all in this company understand Sindarin."

Tinechor gave half a frown, "Sorry."

Thelyn and Alcon returned from checking the perimeter and they sat by the fire. Thelyn looked around for Jamie and smiled when he saw her bringing a pot over to the fire.

"What's for dinner?" Thelyn asked.

"It's not Dragon stew," Jamie said, "I think its chicken."

"Turkey," Polodrin corrected. "It's the last good meal we'll have that we don't have to catch on the trail, so enjoy."

"Well, turkey stew, then," Jamie said.

Thelyn smiled, "Let Nyére stir that for a while." Thelyn stood and Jamie joined him. "Let's go for a walk." Thelyn led Jamie away from the fire and out into the darkness.

Polodrin just looked over at Nyére and smiled, "He found a good spot not far from here, very private. When they get back, maybe you'd like to go for a walk?"

Nyére blushed and glanced across the fire at him. Her lips turned up in a sly smile but she just lightly said, "They found a private spot and you expect them to return?"

Legolas bit his lip to keep from laughing and Alcon just coughed.

"Well eventually," Polodrin said with an innocent expression.

Cilmo couldn't help laughing, and the chuckles were contagious. Everyone around the fire was laughing. Nyére recovered first and then just glared at them.

"SHHH," she said. "They didn't go that far."

* * *

Thelyn and Jamie lay on his cloak in a little dip on the far side of a small rise in the land. They were hidden from the camp, but still close enough to hear if there was trouble. Thelyn cuddled with her, holding her close for a few minutes of privacy.

"I wonder what's so funny," Jamie said as she rested her head on his chest.

"Us," Thelyn admitted having been able to hear everything quite well. "They find us amusing."

"They don't think we came out her to…" Jamie said in exasperation.

"Perhaps not, but if it were warmer, and a little more private, who knows?" Thelyn said with a provocative smile.

Jamie laughed, "Let's stay her a while. It'll give them something to talk about."

Thelyn pulled her closer and kissed her. "Why pretend?" he asked as he unbuttoned her coat. "A cloak is a good blanket after all."

Jamie smiled and giggled as she fumbled with the buttons on his coat. "They're going to know."

"So what, we're married," Thelyn said and kissed her again. He'd never get tired of saying that. It was the most wonderful thing in the world being in love. Jamie was the most wonderful woman in the world. He just couldn't get enough of her touch. It was going to be a long trip, but when he could manage, he'd find them some privacy.

* * *

It was nearly two hours later when Thelyn and Jamie strolled back into the camp. Jamie's hair was quite wild, and her buttons were off by one, but no one said a word. The couple nonchalantly sat down and ate their dinner and then went to bed without a word. Polodrin just called to Thelyn from the campfire.

"Where was it you went for your… walk?" Polodrin asked.

Thelyn just raised an arm out of the blanket and pointed.

"Thanks, come on," Polodrin said grabbing his wife's hand and leading her away.

Cilmo just shook his head, "We should have packed a tent."

Legolas nodded.

Alcon just frowned, "Newlyweds!"

Off in the corner, Thelyn and Jamie were giggling.

Alcon glared at them and stormed off to his blanket, and the Rangers all laughed.

"Well, I guess I'll take the first watch," Cilmo said. "I'll just have to watch my step for a while."

"Just guard that side of camp until they return," Legolas said. "Wake me to relieve you."

Alcon just pulled the blanket over his head and brooded. He was happy for his brother, he really was, but he had to admit he was jealous. He didn't like being the last in his family to find love. It was no fun being the only wild one. He wanted to find happiness too. When would he find a love of his own?


	43. Brown Eyes

**Brown Eyes**

The company rose early, taking advantage of the fair weather. Cilmo, Thelyn and Legolas worked out their travel route. The camp was packed up and they were off. Jamie seemed to be faring well, so Thelyn kept them on a brisk pace. As they passed the land of Mordor on the south and the sea of Rhûn on the north, the day was wearing to a close. Cilmo searched the horizon for a familiar landmark.

"What are you looking for?" Legolas asked.

"There was a small farm not far from here, and they were hospitable to travelers when last we passed this way," Cilmo said. "We can water the horses and make camp there."

"What manner of people are they?" Thelyn asked suspiciously.

"Easterlings, but they are peasants and peace loving. It is the Overlords and their armies we need to watch out for," Anwaner piped in.

The sun was sinking in the west when they noticed black smoke billowing into the sky just over the next hill. Thelyn halted them and Cilmo and Polodrin went to take a look. They crept up to the crest of the hill and were horrified by what they saw. It was the farm that Cilmo had been looking for, and it was under attack. Easterling bandits had set fire to all the buildings, and they had the family captive.

"There are at least twenty of them," Polodrin said.

Cilmo looked at the carnage with fury, "Call the others," he said. "These barbarians will pay with blood."

Polodrin ran back down the hill and leapt back into his saddle. "Easterlings are burning the farm, and they have the family captive. There are about twenty."

Thelyn's face turned serious and he readied his bow, "Jamie, Nyére, stay here. Let's get them!"

The Rangers rode over the hill with weapons drawn. Polodrin led Cilmo's horse to him and he mounted up and joined them. Down in the valley, the Easterlings scattered, but there was nowhere for them to run. The Elves were on them in a flash. Legolas, Ambartur and the twins were deadly accurate with their bows and took out ten between them before they were close enough to use swords. Bit the men that held the family exacted their payment for being interrupted and killed the family before they died on the blades of the Rangers. The battle was short, and all the Easterlings were dead. Not a single one of the company was wounded, but they were all dejected at the loss of the captives.

"They were kind to us before," Kiirar said sadly. "We will give them an honorable burial."

"What of the raiders?" Shaalth asked.

"Pile the carcasses and burn them," Legolas said angrily.

Jamie and Nyére rode into the yard and looked at the bodies with sympathy. Nyére just sighed and dismounted.

"Jamie and I will tend to the horses and set up camp over there," she said. There was nothing else to be done.

Polodrin took two Rangers and scouted around for any stragglers that might have eluded them while the rest of them dealt with the dead. There was the farmer, his wife and a small child to bury. The graves were dug and they paused to show respect before finishing. Jamie and Nyére joined them and Cilmo just hung his head and spoke softly.

"I regret we were not able to prevent it, may they find peace and rest," Cilmo said.

As the farmhouse was reduced to a pile of ashes, they finished the graves and returned to camp. It was relatively quiet, and no one had much to say. Poldrin was uneasy about their location.

"We have scouted around and found nothing, but I cannot shake the feeling that we are being watched," Polodrin said.

"Indeed," Cilmo said. "I found myself wondering where the rest of the farmer's family is."

"The rest?" Legolas asked.

"He had three boys," Anwaner said. "I remember the oldest tended our horses."

"Perhaps they got away," Thelyn said hopefully.

"Where would they go?" Nyére asked. "Children alone out here in winter… Will they be alright?"

Alcon just stood and headed for his horse, "I'm going to take a look around."

"I'll go with you," Legolas offered.

"No," Alcon said quickly. "If they are close, maybe one will be less frightening than two. Perhaps I can draw them out."

Nyére stood, "Maybe a woman would be less threatening. I'm sure they are terrified."

"No," Polodrin said. "Let Alcon go."

Alcon mounted up and rode out of the camp and looked at the terrain thoughtfully. He wondered where a child would run in time of danger. Somewhere familiar and safe, a place they would play perhaps. He saw a small grove of trees in the distance and headed for that. It was hard to see tracks in the failing light, but he could tell the ground was well worn. There were a number of large boulders and rocks piled there and he searched carefully. Then he saw it, the reflection of moonlight in a pair of eyes hidden beneath the bushes. He dismounted and laid down his weapons.

"My name is Alcon," he said softly. "I mean you no harm. Come out, and I'll take care of you."

The bush rustled a little, and a small child, about five years old crawled out of the bushes and looked at him suspiciously. Alcon stood motionless and waited. The boy was filthy, covered in soot, but he seemed unhurt.

"What's your name?" Alcon asked.

"Godwin," the boy said timidly. "Are you an Elf?"

Alcon smiled, "Yes, I am." He held out his hand and the boy backed away a little. "It's alright, you're safe now."

"The bad men came," Godwin said.

"They are gone now," Alcon said. "You must be hungry."

"I'm waiting for my brother," Godwin said. "I'm not supposed to leave."

"We're just going over there," Alcon said. "See the fire? My friends made some dinner. What do you say?"

Godwin took another step forward and looked at Alcon suspiciously. "Where's my father?"

"The bad men killed him, and your mother and little brother," Alcon said. "I'm sorry."

Godwin hung his head and walked over to Alcon, "That is what they said they would do."

Alcon took his hand and led him over to his horse. He lifted the boy onto the saddle, picked up his weapons and led him back to the campfire. "Where did your brother go, Godwin?"

"To find me something to eat," Godwin said. "He said he'd take care of me."

"I'll take care of both of you," Alcon said seriously.

He reached the edge of camp and Godwin panicked. "No, no, no. I changed my mind! Forwin wouldn't like me coming with you," Godwin said and tried to get off the horse, but Alcon just caught him.

"No one is going to hurt you," Alcon said setting the boy down.

Godwin stared at the Elves all gathered around and his eyes were huge. Nyére just calmly brought the boy a plate of food and gave him a smile.

"Here, why don't you eat something," she said. "You'll feel better."

The boy looked at her suspiciously a moment, but her smile won him over and her took the offered plate and started eating like he was starving. Alcon led him to a seat by the fire and everyone exchanged sympathetic looks.

"Where's the older one?" Cilmo asked.

"I don't know," Alcon said. "This is Godwin, and he said his brother's name was Forwin."

Godwin quickly cleaned his plate and Jamie made up a bed for the boy and stepped around the fire to talk to him. Godwin just looked at Alcon nervously and stood to back away.

"It's alright, Godwin," Alcon said. "This is Jamie. She made you a place to sleep."

"But I have to go wait for Forwin," the boy insisted with tears threatening.

Alcon watched the child with a lump in his throat. The boy had a lost look on his face and big innocent brown eyes. Alcon knew the child had no one, save a brother who was, at the moment, missing. He knew he couldn't turn his back on this child. In a few short minutes, little Godwin had wormed his way into his heart.

"He'll find us," Jamie said with a smile. "Come on and get some rest. We'll find your brother."

Alcon gave the boy an encouraging nod, so he followed Jamie and lay down. It wasn't long before he fell asleep. Alcon was in a black mood and it showed. The rangers divided up the watches and went to bed but Alcon just paced the camp. Cilmo went to talk to him.

"It bothers you, doesn't it," he asked.

"I chose my targets poorly," Alcon said. "We should have saved them."

"They were dead before we charged, Alcon. There was nothing you could have done," Cilmo said. "There are other farms around here, perhaps there is family that will take them in."

"What if there isn't?" Alcon asked as he looked back at the slumbering child.

"I don't know," Cilmo said. "Try to get some sleep."

Alcon scowled, but went to his blanket to try and rest. He wondered where the other boy was and if he was safe. He hated for Godwin to lose any more of his family.

* * *

Forwin stayed hidden and watched the strangers intently. He never should have left Godwin alone, but he knew he couldn't move fast enough to elude detection if he'd brought him. Now he had food, but no Godwin. He could see they kept watch, and they were careful. He couldn't sneak in to get his brother without being seen. There were too many of them to outrun if they should spot him, so he decided to wait. They didn't look like they would hurt him, so Forwin decided to wait and watch.

He looked at the half rotted roots he found and frowned. Not exactly tasty, but they would keep him alive. He took one from his pouch and ate it, all the while watching the footsteps of the two men that paced the perimeter.

* * *

Morning came and there was still no sign of Godwin's older brother. Thelyn wanted to wait, but their errand was too urgent for them to delay. While the boy ate, he held a conference with Alcon, Cilmo and Legolas.

_"We can't wait,"_ Thelyn said_. "We don't even know if this boy is still alive."_

_"He is,"_ Alcon said. _"Perhaps he is afraid of us."_

_"You don't know that,"_ Cilmo said_. "Maybe he just ran off."_

_"I don't think so," _Legolas said. _"But Thelyn's right, we can't wait. Let's take the boy with us. Maybe we can find someone willing to take him in."_

_"He may have family close,"_ Cilmo said_. "Let's ask him."_

Alcon went over to Godwin and sat down. "Godwin, do you have any family nearby, an uncle perhaps or grandparents?"

"No," Godwin said as he polished off his breakfast, "Just Forwin."

"Where would Forwin go?" Alcon asked.

"I don't know, but he'll come back. He wouldn't leave me, he'll come back, he will!" Godwin insisted.

"Of course he will," Alcon said quickly. "Why don't we get you washed up?"

"I can do it myself," Godwin said indignantly and went to the well to draw some water. He scrubbed his hands and face and Alcon rejoined the conference with a grave expression.

_"No one,"_ Alcon said. _"Let's take him with us."_

So it was agreed, and they broke camp. Godwin didn't want to leave, but Alcon managed to convince him. Godwin shied away from everyone else, so Alcon let the boy ride with him. They headed eastward and everyone watched for signs of the elusive older brother, but no one saw a thing, except Alcon. He saw their shadow struggling to keep up. He had to admire the boy's tenacity. It was obvious that this Forwin never intended to abandon his brother. Alcon looked forward to meeting the boy.

* * *

Forwin followed on foot, trying his best to keep up. The trail was easy to follow so he was able to remain out of sight. It was well after dark when he finally caught up to the riders' camp by a small river. He tried to get closer without being seen, but unfortunately he startled the horses and a couple of them neighed nervously. Forwin carefully backed away and crept low to the ground. He prayed they didn't come to investigate. All was quiet, so Forwin sighed with relief.

"So, you must be Forwin," a firm voice said behind him.

Forwin turned and was confronted by a tall, broad looking Elf. He was looking down at him with humor in his eyes.

"Have you no tongue boy?" The Elf asked.

Forwin slowly stood and his hand rested on his dagger. "I have a tongue," he said quietly. "I came for my brother. Release him and we will go in peace."

"You don't look like you can take care of yourself, much less a young boy. Where will you go?" The Elf asked.

"Our business is our own," Forwin said. "I do not trust raiders or Avari, and I will not debate with renegades. We have done you no harm, give me my brother!"

Forwin drew his dagger and took a step closer, desperate to prove his worth and get his brother back. But the Elf moved so swiftly he never saw him grab the dagger and knock him to the ground. In a split second Forwin found himself on his back with the Elf sitting straddling his stomach.

"Never draw a weapon you do not know how to use, boy," the Elf said and then smiled. "Come, I'll take you to your brother."

"Why should I trust you?" Forwin demanded.

"You drew a dagger on me and yet you live," the Elf said as he got up and helped Forwin to his feet. "My name is Alcon, come, you must be exhausted after running after us all day."

Forwin looked at him in surprise, "But I stayed out of sight."

Alcon smirked as he led the boy to the fire, "Oh really?"

Forwin cringed. What was he going to do now?

"Forwin!" Godwin shouted and ran to his brother.

Forwin caught the boy in a hug and lifted him up. "Hey kid, you alright?"

"Yes, but mom and dad are dead," Godwin said seriously.

"I know, kid," Forwin said with a sad look on his face. "Come on, let's go."

Everyone watched the reunion with sympathy, but no one spoke. When Forwin tried to lead Godwin out of camp, Alcon barred the way with his arms crossed.

"I think you should accept the hospitality of the Elves tonight, Forwin," Alcon said seriously.

"I'd rather not," Forwin said defiantly.

"Its okay, Forwin, Alcon is real nice," Godwin said innocently.

Forwin looked around and realized he had no choice. He didn't like being here. He didn't trust strangers, especially strangers with smiles. He was so used to hiding. Every time people came to the farm he hid, just in case there was trouble. He'd hidden his whole life, trusting no one but his family. That's just the way it had to be in the plains.

"It seems I have no choice," Forwin said. "Can I have my dagger back?"

"I'll hang onto it for a while," Alcon said firmly. "Get yourself some food."

Godwin tugged on his brother's arm and led him to the fire. Jamie made him a plate and everyone gave the boy a little room. Forwin sat quietly and ate, but kept his eyes on everyone in the camp. It was obvious to everyone that he was frightened.

Alcon took a seat by his brother and sighed. _"He doesn't trust us."_

_"Thanks for pointing that out, I hadn't noticed," _Thelyn said with a smirk.

_"What are we going to do?"_ Legolas asked.

_"Take them both with us,"_ Nyére said seriously. _"We can't leave them out here. I refuse to abandon them."_

_"That was never in question," _Alcon said. _"I'll look after them."_

Thelyn looked at his brother in surprise. _"Why would you want to take responsibility for a couple of boys? Let's find someone to take them in." _

_"Stay out of it Thelyn," _Alcon said angrily._ "I know what I'm doing."_

Thelyn looked at him curiously, _"Fine, Alcon."_

_"That's right,"_ Alcon said, and then stood and crossed the camp to speak to Forwin.

Forwin straightened up defensively and waited.

"Since you have no family, you and Godwin will remain with us," Alcon said. "You can sleep there, by the fire."

"We have family," Forwin lied. "I was going to take him there when you abducted him."

"Indeed?" Alcon said. "Where is this family?"

"In the settlement on the banks of the sea, it isn't far," Forwin said.

"Then I'll take you there," Alcon said. "Who is this family?"

"No!" Forwin protested a little too quickly, and then more calmly, "You don't need to. I can get us there."

Alcon just smirked, "Godwin, who lives by the sea?"

Godwin just looked up with confusion on his face, "Our uncle lived there before the overlord killed him. We don't go to the sea anymore."

Alcon smiled, "Never lie to an Elf, Forwin, you'll always get caught."

Forwin visibly paled. He had to find a way to get away before they found out the really big lie. He couldn't keep up his charade for too long, and he was absolutely terrified. His father had warned him that no one was to be trusted, ever.

Alcon just watched his expressions carefully. The boy looked to be in his teens. He was very thin and his clothes hung loosely. His face was smudged, but his eyes were striking. They were a deep brown like Godwin's but infinitely mysterious. He could see the boy was thinking carefully about his situation. The warning about lies had rattled him. Alcon had a feeling this boy was hiding something. He wanted to win the boy's trust. It looked like the boy could use a friend as much as a guardian.

"Go to bed, Forwin," Alcon said. "You'll be coming with us."

Forwin stood and pulled his little brother into a protective hug. "Where are you taking us?"

"To the Dorian wood," Alcon said.

Forwin looked like he was going to be sick, but said nothing. He just went to the bed the Elf had pointed to and lay down with his brother. They shared the blanket and eventually fell asleep. Alcon just sat by the fire and pondered the way the evening had gone.

"Congratulations, Alcon," Legolas said. "You're a father."

But Thelyn just put a hand on his brother's shoulder and gave him an encouraging look before turning in. He had to respect Alcon for taking on the duty. Perhaps in time the boy would warm up to them.

* * *

It was before dawn when Forwin woke. The camp was all quiet and he looked around to see where the watch was. He sat up slowly and was about to wake Godwin when he heard that red haired Elf's voice.

"Let him sleep, you're not going anywhere," Alcon said.

Forwin glared at him, "Why are you holding us? Have you nothing better to do than kidnap children?"

Alcon sighed, "How old are you boy?"

"Seventeen," Forwin said.

Alcon cocked a brow. The boy looked fourteen or fifteen… maybe. He had to be lying. "Another lie."

"Not this time," Forwin said firmly.

Alcon studied the boy's eyes and there was defiance in them, but he was telling the truth. "You're the scrawniest young man I've ever seen."

Forwin glared at him but said nothing. The conversation was getting dangerous. He didn't want them looking at him so closely. "Let us go, please."

Alcon could see the desperation on the boy's face. He wondered why he was still so scared. "We haven't hurt you, why don't you trust us?"

"You are Elves," Forwin said flatly.

_"Give it up, Alcon,"_ Cilmo said. _"The peasants in this land know nothing about Elves save the stories the overlords tell them."_

_"I know more than you think,"_ Forwin said, surprising them with his understanding of Sindarin_. "And we are not peasants, you conceited avari."_

Cilmo cocked a brow, "Well, well, well, a boy masquerading as a man."

"That is better than an orc masquerading as an Elf," Forwin said sarcastically.

"Rein in your tongue boy, my patience is much shorter than Alcon's," Cilmo said. "He has taken responsibility for you. I don't like flatlanders."

"Then we are even," Forwin said.

"Peace, Forwin," Alcon said firmly. "You will speak with respect or not at all. Go wash the filth from your face before we go. It may be a while before water is in such good supply."

Forwin walked down to the shore and knelt down. He warily washed, but still remained alert. Alcon and Cilmo watched him and Cilmo made an interesting observation.

"It takes many years of practice to be that watchful," Cilmo said. "That farm is quite isolated. What do you suppose teaches a boy to be so distrustful?"

"Raiders," Alcon speculated. "By the stars he's a sickly looking boy."

"Indeed," Cilmo agreed. "Just keep him out of my way, and if we find someone to take him in…"

"I know, you think he belongs with his own kind," Alcon said with a hint of annoyance.

"Yes, he does," Cilmo said. "When the time comes, let them go."

Alcon glanced at Godwin and felt that same tug at his heart strings. He didn't want to let them go and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. It wasn't just guilt or pity. He liked them. Somewhere in those big brown eyes he saw himself. They were wild boys, and now they were alone. They needed guidance from someone trustworthy. They didn't know how unsafe this land was. Alcon didn't want to just place them into the hands of strangers no matter what Cilmo said.

"I'm going to tend the horses," Alcon said. "Don't let him run off."

"He's not going anywhere without his brother," Cilmo said.

Alcon nodded. Of course he wasn't. That was going to be the way to keep a handle on Forwin. Godwin trusted them and would stay close. Alcon smiled with satisfaction. This guardian thing was going to be a snap.

* * *

The Rangers broke camp quickly and after a hurried breakfast they were off. Godwin rode with Jamie, having grown to trust her as well as Alcon. Forwin didn't want to ride with anyone, but Alcon just hauled him up behind him and ordered him to hold on. They passed just south of the mountain range that housed the dwarf mines they'd passed through on the last trip. The land here was dry and desolate. The icy winds of winter bit through their cloaks and chilled them right through, but they continued to press on. Not a soul was seen, and Cilmo despaired at nit being able to lighten their load by two plains children. The company finally halted by the banks of the Nuduin River just north of the Sea of Helcar. On the far shore was the southern Edge of the Dorian woods and beyond that, the southern peaks of the Orocarni Mountains.

"We'll camp here," Thelyn said. "Get a fire going."

Forwin slipped off the back of Alcon's horse and stared at the distant shore with fear. He wanted no part of this journey or these Elves. He went to his brother and the pair remained close all evening. Forwin was ever watchful of his captors, just waiting for the opportunity he'd need to get away. After dinner, he found his chance, and took it. The watch was scouting around for any signs of danger and everyone else was busying themselves with settling in for the night. Forwin found his dagger in Alcon's saddlebag and slipped it inside his coat. He took Godwin down to the water to wash, and made sure they saw him. After a few minutes, while everyone was preoccupied he took off down the banks.

"Where are we going?" Godwin asked.

"Anywhere but with them," Forwin said quickly. "We have to find our own way, Godwin."

"But they were nice," Godwin said in confusion.

"Were they? Where are mom and dad and little Jevan? Did you ask them that?" Forwin asked his brother.

"The bad men killed them," Godwin said, "And they killed the bad men."

"We're lucky they didn't kill us," Forwin said. "If they knew who we were, we'd be dead."

"I didn't tell, honest I didn't, no one knows," Godwin said with tears in his eyes. "I want it to be like before. I don't want to hide anymore."

Forwin halted and picked his brother up and hugged him. "Shhh, I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. We'll find a place where we can finally be safe."

"It was awful when they came," Godwin sobbed. "They hurt daddy and wanted to know where you and I were hiding. They knew. They knew who we were. He wouldn't tell… he wouldn't…"

Forwin kept walking as fast as he could while holding his brother, but it wasn't enough. He heard them following and dove for some bushes to hide.

"Shhh," Forwin whispered.

Godwin buried his face in his brother's shoulder and tried to be quiet. Forwin could see Alcon and his twin brother searching for them, and they were getting closer. But then someone called to them and they rode away. Forwin sighed with relief and slipped out of the bushes and back down the banks where the tall reeds helped to shield them. He prayed they'd given up. He walked, carrying his slumbering brother until his legs gave out with utter exhaustion. He dropped to his knees and crawled into a thicket of bushes to hide and fell asleep. Tomorrow they could go back and find a safe place. That's what they needed, a safe place…safe…


	44. Silverhelm's Heirs

**Silverhelm's Heirs**

Draven, warlord of the southern region, halted his riders at a safe distance from the Elves' campfire. He hated Avari, especially meddling Avari that disrupted his plans. They'd killed his men, save one who managed to escape and report. But that was less bothersome than the blatant theft of his prize, the children. Five long years he'd searched for Colwin Silverhelm's heirs. The boy was rightful Overlord by blood right. As long as he lived, none could claim the position or long hold it buy force. But Draven was a wise warlord. He knew what would place him in line for leadership of the territory, the daughter. She was nearly come of age and ripe for the taking. He would marry her and kill the boy. None could oppose his right to rule with Silverhelm's daughter at his side.

"Lord, there is no sign of the children in the camp," Locke said as he rode back from scouting ahead.

Draven suddenly smiled, "Then they are fools. Is it possible they did not even know who they were?"

"It appears so," Locke said. "The woman is disguised as a boy. The Elves have seen us and are preparing to cross the river."

"We will not have to engage them after all," Draven said with a satisfied smile. "Split up and search for the children. Bring them both to me, unharmed."

The riders split into three groups of ten and went in search of Draven's prize.

* * *

Alcon and Thelyn spotted the two children leaving camp along the banks of the river. In minutes they had mounted up and took up the trail, but Cilmo called them back before they could find them. Alcon didn't want to break off the search, but Cilmo had sounded quite serious. The twins turned and rode back to see what the matter was.

_"Why did you call us, we nearly found them,"_ Alcon said in exasperation.

_"Let the boys go, Alcon, they are Easterlings and none of our concern,"_ Cilmo said seriously. _"We have bigger problems. A large party of Easterling riders has been following us, and they are nearly upon us."_

_"How many?"_ Thelyn asked, glancing across camp to Jamie with concern.

_"Thirty,"_ Legolas said as he rode into camp from the west. _"They are not far now, and seem to be halted to plain their attack."_

_"We have to get the women across the river,"_ Thelyn said.

_"We can all cross immediately,"_ Cilmo said. _"They will not cross, they fear the wood."_

Alcon looked back along the shore thoughtfully. _"Why follow us? There were few men at that farm. Why risk the loss of more?"_

_"They hate the Avari,"_ Cilmo said. _"They would want revenge."_

_"So we run away, and leave the boys out here alone to be killed?"_ Alcon asked.

_"Alcon…"_ Thelyn started to say but saw the look on his brother's face and just sighed. Why fight it_? "I'll help you find them; we can cross the river farther down when we find your adopted children. Polodrin can look after Jamie for me until we return."_

_"Thank you Thelyn,"_ Alcon said.

Cilmo glared at the two but didn't protest their decision to remain_. "Fine, we'll get everyone safely out of harm's way."_

_"I'll stay with them,"_ Ambartur said. _"They may run into trouble."_

_"We'll stay as well,"_ Shaalth said, nodding at his brothers Lindar and Ohtar. _"You can take charge of the crossing and look after the Ladies."_

Tinechor and Anwaner just exchanged looks and Cilmo frowned, _"I suppose you think you're staying out here, too?"_

Legolas just looked at Cilmo with a shrug, _"You know the wood well, Cilmo. You take Polodrin and the ladies across; we'll make sure those boys are alright. We'll follow as soon as we can."_

Cilmo looked at Nyére and frowned, _"So, this is how our world has changed. We have to risk our lives for the sons of our enemies."_

Nyére smiled as she finished packing her bag and mounted up, _"It is worth it, Cilmo, and you like the boys whether you admit it or not."_

Cilmo glared at the river bank where the boys had run. _"Polodrin can see to the ladies, you'll need another sword if you're to face thirty."_

It was about that time that Polodrin returned from scouting the enemy's position. He rode in quickly.

_"They have separated and are searching. They managed to slip a scout past us and got a look at the camp. They are avoiding us but actively searching the area,"_ Polodrin said_. "I heard one of the men say they wanted the children."_

Alcon paled, _"What?"_ He thought of Godwin and felt his blood boiling at the thought of anyone harming him. Forwin was no warrior. They'd be at the mercy of their captors as soon as they were found.

Cilmo was suddenly angry, _"My lady, you and Jamie must cross alone. Wait for us at the Stone Glen."_

Nyére nodded and waited for Jamie to mount up. _"We'll be there, you just be careful, all of you." _She looked at Polodrin who gave her a smile.

Thelyn looked at Jamie and she gave him a nod. "I'll be fine, go find the children."

The two women in the party rode down the banks and headed into the chilly river. The water was deep, but the current was slower here. The horses swam, carrying their riders safely to shore. The rest of their company rode south along the shore and fanned out. They searched carefully but remained wary of their lurking enemies. This was a race, but they knew it would end in a battle. You just never know what an Elf may choose to care about.

* * *

Draven led his men south and cut over to the shore. He was pleased that the Elves no longer held Colwin's children. It made things much easier. Soon he would kill the heir and marry the wench. It didn't' matter if she was pretty, as long as her blood established his claim on the territory. It was time the land was united again, under a leader that was strong. Colwin Silverhelm had been a weak Overlord, too delicate to rule. He banned slavery and demanded peace among the warlords. But Endrion had led his men to a revolt and killed him. He tried to take the Overlord position, but wasn't strong enough to keep it. Now he was dead, leaving none to oppose Draven save the dirt farmers. And the common people loved Colwin. They would follow his blood without question. He had to find Silverhelm's whelps before anyone else did.

* * *

_The fire was leaping from the palace walls and the screaming was relentless. Lyneya ran from her room and was confronted by a large man with his bloody sword. She screamed and her screams were answered by Reynor, her father's captain. He killed the intruder and hugged the child._

_"Your father asked me to care for you, child. Where is your brother?" Reynor asked._

_Lyneya sobbed, "In the nursery with Merewyn."_

_Reynor headed down the hall at a run, leading his lord's orphaned twelve year old, and burst through the door, scaring the nurse nearly to death. "Gather up Godwin and a couple blankets, the Overlord is dead, we must flee with the children."_

_"Papa?" Lyneya cried. "Papa is… dead?"_

_"Shhh, old Reynor will take care of you," he said as he hugged her tight. "But right now you must be brave, we must hurry."_

_Lyneya wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffled, "I am brave, like papa."_

_Reynor looked at her with scrutiny. They would be looking for a girl and an infant. He looked at Merewyn, "Give me the baby, you cut her hair and dress her as a boy, hurry."_

_Merewyn acted quickly, without question. When the disguise was complete she smiled at her charge and said, "You cannot be Lyneya anymore, today I name you Forwin, after the son I lost…"_

Lyneya was startled awake by her little brother suddenly jerking in her arms. She looked at him and could see he was having a nightmare. Poor kid saw them kill Reynor and Merewyn. To him, they were all the parents he had ever known. He had no idea he was so important. She just had to keep him safe.

"Godwin, wake up," she whispered. "You're dreaming."

Godwin stirred and looked up at his sister, "Lyneya, I'm scared. I don't like being alone, I want my mom and dad."

"I know, Godwin, I want them back too, but they are gone," Lyneya said. "You have me, and I'll never leave you."

"Why'd we leave? Alcon was nice to us, they all were," Godwin asked.

"They have their place and we have ours," Lyneya said. "They were going home to their woods. You and I don't belong there."

"Where do we belong, Lyneya?" Godwin asked.

Lyneya hugged him and sighed, "I'll find us a place, and don't call me Lyneya. My name is Forwin."

"When can you be my sister again?" Godwin asked.

"When we're finally safe from the bad men," Lyneya said. "The moon is sinking, we should get moving while we still have a little darkness to hide us."

Lyneya listened carefully and all seemed quiet so she and Godwin crawled out of their hiding place. She was uneasy and suspicious so she searched the horizon for signs of the Elves, but saw no one. It was a relief to be free. She took her brother's hand and led him south along the shore again. But they had not gone far before they heard horses. She grabbed Godwin and dove in the bushes.

"Here, Draven! They are here!" Locke shouted as he rode down the banks with two other men.

Lyneya unsheathed her dagger and waited. They were still looking around; maybe they didn't see where they'd hidden. Soon the three riders were joined by six more and an older looking ruffian dismounted and looked around.

"Well?" Draven asked as he glared at Locke.

Locke just smiled triumphantly and pointed right at them. "There they are," he said smugly.

Lyneya waited for him to get closer and then shoved Godwin back out of harm's way and lunged at the warlord with dagger in hand and fury in her eyes. But Draven was a warrior, and easily stepped aside and disarmed her. She fell face first on the ground and he just put a foot on her back to hold her.

"Well, well, well," Draven said. "What have I caught here?"

"Filthy warlord let us go!" Lyneya shouted.

Draven looked into the bushes at the cowering boy and smiled. He drew his sword and held the point right above Lineya's neck.

"Come out boy or I'll just drive my sword right through…" Draven slowly lowered his sword but was interrupted by Godwin's terrified shout.

"NO! I'll come out, just don't hurt Forwin!" Godwin cried as he crawled out of the bushes. "Please don't."

Draven sheathed his sword and nodded to Locke who tied up the boy. He didn't want to kill him just yet. He might need him to control the woman, if indeed she was under all that filth and rags. He took his foot off her back and she rolled away and leapt to her feet.

"Let him go, he is but a boy," Lyneya said angrily.

Draven's face turned serious, "Indeed? If that is true, then you are a boy as well?"

"I am Forwin, the son of a simple farmer whom your men killed," Lyneya said.

Draven smirked, this was too much fun. He stepped forward and she didn't back down. He lifted her chin and looked at her face. She was a beauty, and her hair would grow out again. He looked her up and down and frowned, "You're quite thin for a boy, and you look too pretty."

"I'm young sir, my beard has not come in yet," Lyneya explained.

"Indeed?" Draven said as he nodded for one of his men to tie her up. When her hands were secure, he grabbed the collar of her tunic and ripped it open, exposing the sheer linen shirt underneath. He smiled and pushed the tunic back and gazed lustfully at the cleavage he'd exposed. "I do hope your face does not grow a beard, my lady. My wife will look odd in my hall with whiskers."

"Bastard, I'll never marry you, I'd die first!"

Draven glared at her in fury and ripped her shirt open. She had bandages wrapped tightly around her chest and he took a knife and carefully cut them, exposing her full breasts for his men to see. "You belong to me by right of conquest," he rasped. He liked what he saw and roughly groped her while his men laughed.

"Leave her alone!" Godwin shouted. "Get your filthy hands off my sister!"

Draven looked at the boy and smiled, "You'll marry me, or I'll kill the boy… very slowly."

Draven shoved her to the ground and she tried to shrug and cover herself, but her clothes were in shreds. Draven drew his sword and held it to Godwin's throat. "What do you say, my dear?"

"Don't do it, Lyneya!" Godwin said.

Draven just looked at her defeated expression and smiled…

* * *

The Elves had split up. Cilmo and four of his rangers already dealt with one group of riders, killing ten. They'd had the advantage of surprise and expert archery on their side. Polodrin, Legolas and two more Rangers rode off to deal with another search party that went north. Alcon and Thelyn had stuck to the riverbank with Ambartur. It was not long before they could see the third search party had beaten them to the boys. They left there horses and snuck in on foot. They were outnumbered and would have to form a plan. Alcon was the first to get close enough to see.

_"Let him go, he is but a boy," Forwin said angrily._

_The leader's face turned serious, "Indeed? If that is true, then you are a boy as well?"_

_"I am Forwin, the son of a simple farmer whom your men killed," Forwin said._

_"You're quite thin for a boy, and you look too pretty."_

_"I'm young sir, my beard has not come in yet," Forwin explained._

_"Indeed?" Draven said, and then ripped the tunic open, "I do hope your face does not grow a beard, my lady. My wife will look odd in my hall with whiskers."_

_"Bastard, I'll never marry you, I'd die first!" Forwin shouted angrily._

Alcon suddenly tensed and his face was one of utter shock at the realization that Forwin was no boy. Thelyn and Ambartur grabbed his arm and tried to calm him.

"Wait," Thelyn whispered.

Then the leader ripped her shirt open and Alcon strained against their grasp.

"I want him!" Alcon whispered. "I will kill him, understand?"

"He's all yours, Alcon, just wait for an opening," Ambartur said as he readied his bow.

The leader had a sword at Godwin's throat and Alcon couldn't stand it anymore. He leapt from the bushes with his sword drawn and laid a challenge before the man.

"The woman and the boy belong to me," Alcon said. "You'll have to kill me for them."

"I didn't see you anywhere around," Draven said. "Who are you that you should care about these little children? Are you not Avari? This is not your affair. Cross your river and forget this business."

Some of his men were moving in, but Ambartur dropped two of them with arrows and Thelyn dropped two. Alcon just stood there with a cocked brow.

"How many more shall I have them kill?" Alcon asked.

Draven moved forward and faced him, "Do you not know who I am? I am Draven, warlord of the south and soon to be high Overlord. I'm the most deadly swordsman in the entire east!"

"I'm not from the East," Alcon said as he casually pulled his cloak off and covered Lyneya, "And you are going to die for assaulting my woman."

Another of Draven's men tried to interfere but was also shot, this time by Cilmo who rode up from the opposite side with his four riders. There were only five Easterlings left but Draven was tenacious.

"Kill the Elves," Draven shouted and lunged for Alcon.

Alcon was ready for the attack and countered without difficulty. The two were evenly matched in skill and seemed to anticipate each other's moves. Alcon sparred with him and studied his attack patterns. The Warlord was not hard to figure out; he went for the kill stroke every time. Alcon blocked a swing and then twisted to the side and kicked Draven's foot out from under him. But the warlord rolled and leapt to his feet.

"Not bad for an Elf," Draven hissed.

Alcon said nothing, but glanced around. The rest of his men were dead and Godwin and Forwin… if that was her name, were safely in the care of his friends. He smiled and attacked. This easterling was too arrogant to last long. Draven continued his one stroke to kill approach and Alcon easily deflected every stroke. Finally he'd had enough and Alcon drove his sword through Draven's left leg. When the man fell, he drew back and severed the vile man's head in one swift blow.

"Thus ends another warlord," Alcon said bitterly as he spat on the body. He cleaned his blade and sheathed it and then turned to check on Godwin and…

Godwin ran to Alcon and hugged him and Alcon lifted the boy into his arms.

"You saved us!" Godwin said.

Alcon just held him and sighed with relief. The others were standing around and he saw Forwin, wrapped tightly in his cloak, sitting alone as far from them as possible. Her expression was one of complete defeat and his heart just broke to see it. He set Godwin down and the boy looked at him.

"Are you mad that we lied to you?" Godwin asked.

"No, I'm not mad, Godwin. But why did you lie?" Alcon asked.

"Because of the warlords," Godwin said. "And because we are…"

"Godwin!" Lyneya interrupted. "Enough."

Alcon saw the fear on the boy's face and just smiled, "It's alright Godwin, go with Thelyn, I want to talk to your sister."

"She won't let any of us get close to her," Cilmo said. "Watch your step."

"Go find the others and get ready to cross the river," Alcon said. "I'll be along."

Thelyn nodded and they mounted up, leaving Alcon's horse for him. When they were gone, Alcon walked over to… Forwin?

"Woman, I have killed for your honor," Alcon said firmly. "I will have your real name and I will have the full truth."

Lyneya looked up at him as the sun was rising behind her. His bright red hair glowed in the morning light and his eyes, green like the grasses of the prairie, were firm but kind. She was so tired, tired of hiding, tired of lying. She hugged herself and slumped back against the rock she sat by.

"I am Lyneya," she said softly as she looked away from him.

"And Godwin?" Alcon asked.

"That is his name," she said.

Alcon stepped closer, but left her a little space for her comfort. He sat down across from her and waited for her story, but she remained silent. He studied her face and realized he'd been blind. It was so obvious that she was no boy. Short disheveled hair and baggy clothes cannot hide such beauty. But her silence, after everything he'd done, offended him.

"Lyneya, why do you fear me so?" he asked softly.

"Because I am my father's daughter," she said. "The man that I lived with was not my father; he was the captain in my father's guard. My father was Colwin Silverhelm, high Overlord of all of Rhûn."

Alcon remembered rumors of his death, and the ensuing chaos that followed. He had no idea the man had children at all let alone children that survived. It all made sense now. Her bloodline could establish a replacement that the people would support, and Godwin…was a threat to anyone who tried to usurp the position illegitimately.

"You lied for your brother," Alcon said.

"He's rightful Overlord, at least when he is old enough to claim it," Lyneya said. "I would have died to protect him, but now it is too late."

"He is in no danger from us," Alcon said. "Do you not know how much I have already grown to love the boy?"

"But Avari…" Lyneya said in confusion.

"I am not an Avari Elf, Lyneya," Alcon interrupted. "I am from the west. I care nothing for your politics."

"Then why…?" Lyneya asked.

"You needed someone, and I was there," Alcon said. "I am an honorable Elf, and claimed lost children as my own responsibility. I have business in this wood, but then I will return home, and you and Godwin will come with me. You need never fear for your lives again, that is my promise to you."

"I can take care of us…" Lyneya's words trailed off and her protests fell silent when she saw him look at her sternly. There was little use in fighting it. "We owe you our lives, we will go with you. I will be forever in your debt for saving my brother."

Alcon didn't like the sound of that at all. He wanted her to come with him because she trusted him, not because she felt obligated.

"You are not a prize to be won, Lyneya," Alcon said firmly. "You are a free woman. I am not your captor, I am your guardian."

"I need no guardian!" she said angrily. "I was old enough to wed years ago!"

"How old are you?" Alcon asked in confusion.

"Seventeen, as I told you before," Lyneya said.

"You are too young…" Alcon quickly said.

"Men are not like Elves, women are married off at fourteen or fifteen in the plains," Lyneya said. "I am already too old to be a desirable bride."

Alcon was horrified by the thought. He didn't like these Easterlings or their ways. They treated women as slaves and raped children under the guise of marriage. He was thankful she had been hiding for so long. It saved her from an evil fate at the hands of a sweaty old warlord like Draven. It was no wonder that she trusted no one. There was no one in her life worthy of trust save her guardians.

"Where I am from, you are yet too young," Alcon said as he stood. He walked over to her and offered her his hand to help her up but she cowered away from him.

"I can do it," she said and clumsily got to her feet, while holding the cloak around herself.

Alcon sighed and took off his coat and then started to take off his shirt. Lyneya backed away nervously.

"W-w-w-what are you doing?" she asked weakly.

Alcon just threw the shirt at her and turned around. "Cover yourself," he said as he put his jacket back on.

Lyneya blushed, for the first time in years she was embarrassed. She peeled the shredded shirt and tunic off and put on his shirt. It was very big, but she was used to that. She wrapped the belt around it and held out the cloak to him.

"Thank you," she said.

Alcon looked at her standing there with her head bowed and his heart just ached for her. He wanted to hold her, and comfort her, but she was not ready to trust him. He took the cloak and draped it around her again.

"Keep it, it is cold," he said and took the brooch and pinned it. He gently lifted her chin and looked in her eyes. "Lift your head, Lyneya. You are the daughter of Colwin Silverhelm, high Overlord. A princess bows her head to no one."

Alcon led her to his horse and helped her mount up and then mounted up behind her.

"Why are you being so kind to us?" Lyneya asked.

Alcon didn't answer her question because he didn't know the answer. He was always carefree and wild, but not anymore. He cared and he cared very deeply. This woman in his arms had him tied in knots, and he'd only known her a couple days.

"They are waiting for us," he said and headed back to the campsite.

* * *

Back in camp, Thelyn was a little concerned. Forwin, or Lyneya the boy said her name was, was obviously old enough to be… a temptation. It was inappropriate for Alcon to be alone with her, especially in her condition. Alcon had already had protective feelings for her when he thought she was a boy. But the look in his eyes when he found the truth at the brutal hands of Draven was absolutely murderous. They got most of the story from Godwin, and Cilmo, who was familiar with the warlords, figured out the rest. Apparently, this Lyneya was a very important young woman, and her brother was the Easterling version of a King.

Everyone was ready to cross the river and finally, shortly after dawn, Alcon rode in with Lyneya. She didn't look overly thrilled, but she was seemingly content. The pair dismounted and Lyneya went right to Godwin. She hugged him and smiled. Then she noticed the looks she was getting and blushed.

Alcon was annoyed. "Lyneya and Godwin are in my care," he said. "This surprise changes nothing."

Cilmo looked at her a moment and cocked a brow, "So you're old Silverhelm's daughter?"

_"I am an outcast in my own land, Avari. Life is not all flowers and sunshine for you either… arrogant elf!"_ she said angrily. _"I owe Alcon my life, but I don't like you."_

"Peace, Lyneya," Alcon said, "Let's go, we don't want to keep Jamie and Nyére waiting."

* * *

Jamie and Nyére were sitting in the grass in a quiet glen waiting for the others to join them. Jamie felt a strange familiarity to this place, and the trees were strangely familiar. As the sun peeked through the canopy, she saw a large boulder with markings on it. Jamie immediately recognized it and went to have a closer look.

"What is this rock?" Jamie asked.

"It is the Forest stone," Nyére said. "It tells of your coming to save my people."

"You can read this?" Jamie asked.

"No, it is very old, but Pollando read it to me once," Nyére said. "The Taure Lirilla will travel across time and space and free the Avari from the anger of the trees."

"Then what?" Jamie asked.

"The forest will be renewed, and my people will be free," Nyére said.

Jamie ran her fingers over the symbols on the stone and closed her eyes. It was cool and familiar, like the stone by her home and the stone in Gondor. Her mind wandered and she felt the urge to sing. Her voice lifted in a dark and angry sounding song, and the words were older than history. Nyére saw the trees start to sway and she backed away nervously. Jamie's song was ever changing from dark to bright, and the trees were trembling. Jamie seemed lost in a trance and Nyére just watched in fascination.

Cilmo led the riders into the glen and they halted, staring at the sudden changes in the wood as Jamie sang. The trees began to move, opening a path that led toward the city. Cilmo just stared in wonder.

"She is powerful," he whispered to Thelyn. "What language is that?"

"It is the language of the trees," Thelyn said as he dismounted. He went to Jamie and tried to wake her from her trance. "Jamie," he whispered.

She opened her eyes but kept singing. She pointed to the path and Thelyn helped her up onto her horse. She just rode down the path, singing as she went. The others all followed and watched as the trees parted and bowed as they came. It took almost an hour to reach the city which was surrounded by trees packed so tightly together they looked like a great living wall that touched the sky. Jamie dismounted and walked over and touched the trees. Her voice was commanding and her song was full of anger. She stepped back and suddenly stopped singing. There was silence among the riders, especially among the Avari.

Jamie raised her hands and shouted to the trees in Entish, _"Hear now the voice of the Taure Lirilla! Return to your places and take your rest. Release your captives! Let there be peace between the trees and the Elves."_

Suddenly the ground started to shake and the trees started to tremble. There was a great snapping and breaking sound as if thousands of trees were being broken. Then they saw one move, and then another and another. The wall was leaving and the forest returned to its quiet sentry, and moved no more.

From behind the wall, the Elves emerged from their dwellings and came to meet the one who'd freed them. A tall dark haired Elf maid stepped forward and bowed to Jamie.

"Your song has freed us," she said.

Ambartur leapt from his horse and ran to her. "_Oloriel! Oh, my beloved, you are well!"_

Shaalth searched the faces for his wife and his heart leapt when he saw her. He rode around the others and slid off his saddle and ran to her.

_"Tavaril! Tavaril, my love,"_ Shaalth exclaimed.

Jamie watched the reunions with a smile and Thelyn joined her. Nyére rode forward and the Elves all bowed.

_"My father, Lord Ondollo is dead,"_ she said. _"My friend, Jamie has come to tame the trees and free us, and now we are free."_

_"Hail the great lady of the wood! Hail the forest singer and her powerful song!" _The Elves all cheered. The riders entered the city with the Avari greeting them as they went. There were more survivors than Jamie had expected and she was glad she came. The Rangers all returned to their homes and Nyére brought the rest to her father's home. Everyone was given comfortable accommodations, and Lyneya was sent with a couple of Elf maids to get cleaned up and given more proper attire.

After everyone had been tended to, bathed and given fresh clothes, they gathered in the main hall of the house. Jamie and Thelyn sat lounging on a comfortable chaise and Polodrin and Nyére saw to the table.

"So, this is your home," Polodrin said with a smile. "I like it."

"It's quieter than I remember," Nyére said.

"That is because your father is not here to bark at you, my dear," Nilde, Nyére's old nurse said. "You are the greatest gift he's given this wood, may he find peace in his mind as well as his body, poor old Elf."

"Nilde, you are too kind," Nyére said.

"He was still our leader," Nilde said, "Even if madness took him in his later years. Sit, my lady, I will tend to the meal."

Alcon strolled in, his hair still a little wet from bathing. He felt relaxed, and led Godwin with him, now dressed in fine dark grey Elvish attire. The boy looked good all cleaned up with his hair tamed. Legolas joined them, and Alcon just looked around for Lyneya.

"Where is Lyneya?" Alcon asked.

Nilde just smiled, "She is in good hands. The poor girl has been through much, and is being tended."

Alcon was concerned, "Is she well?"

"She is a fine strong girl," Nilde said, "Strong in will, too."

Thelyn tried not to laugh at the truth in that. Everyone sat at the table and discussed their plans while they waited for Lyneya to join them.

"I do not intend to stay," Nyére said seriously. "This is not longer my place."

"But they are your people," Polodrin said. "I will stay, if it is your wish."

Nyére smiled at her husband, "No, Polodrin, I cannot ask it of you. But a new leader must be chosen, and I must consider it before we can leave. I'll meet with the council tomorrow and discuss the future of our people."

Legolas decided now was the time to speak. "I have an option for your council to consider. You and all your people are welcome to settle in Ithilien."

Nyére smiled, "You are kind, Prince of Emyn Lasgalen, but our people are accustomed to their own ways. They would sooner consider crossing the sea."

"Ask them anyway," Legolas said. "Or if you would permit, I will present the idea to your council myself."

"I will discuss it, you have my word," Nyére said.

Nilde returned from the kitchen with another maid in tow. No one seemed to pay much attention, just figuring it was another Elf that was helping. But Alcon looked up from the table and his heart skipped a beat. It was Lyneya, and she was breathtakingly beautiful. Her soft brown hair, though short, was curly and full with tiny white flowers in it. She wore a peach gown that accentuated her newly revealed curves and seemed to draw out roses in her cheeks. Her wide brown eyes were bright and innocent and she looked strangely timid, not at all the boy he'd first seen.

"Here is your lost princess," Nilde said, presenting Lyneya to the gathering.

Alcon stood and went to her and bent close to her ear. "I will not have you wear men's clothes ever again," he whispered to her and then straightened up. "Come sit by your handsome brother," he said in a normal tone and took her hand and led her to the table. He pulled out her chair and she sat down.

Alcon sat on her other side and Thelyn just rolled his eyes. He'd have made a comment, but the girl spoke fluent Sindarin. Suddenly, Thelyn wondered where she learned it.

"Lyneya, where did you learn to speak Sindarin?" Thelyn asked.

Lyneya was suddenly aware of being the recipient of everyone's undivided attention. She blushed but answered. "It was taught in my house. My father had dealings with a captain… Atanvardo. He didn't like him, but it was necessary to maintain the peace."

Nyére's face visibly paled, "What manner of dealings?"

"It was not something a child heard," Lyneya said. "I only know that Atanvardo's honesty was always in question. My father never trusted him. After he abolished slavery in the territory, he had to be careful. The warlords lost a great part of their profits and that was the beginning of the end for my father."

"Your father sounds like an honorable man for…" Polodrin started to say but Nyére elbowed him before he could finish.

"For an Easterling?" Lyneya finished for him. "My grandfather was Wakelin the Bloodthirsty, and you'd think my father would have been like him, but he was not. After the fall of Mordor, my grandfather had been killed and my father was a very young man. He did not follow the old ways and he hated the dark lord. He tried to set things right, and they killed him for it. Do not look at me like a common raider, sir. The pattern of blood has been broken in my family. Godwin is his father's son, not his grandfather's legacy."

Polodrin was impressed by her thoughtful response even in the face of his rudeness, "I am sorry, Princess, I did not mean to offend you."

"No offense was taken, and I am no princess," Lyneya said. "Women have no rights and titles only pas to male offspring."

"Then why did Draven want you so badly?" Legolas asked.

"I still carry the bloodline," Lyneya said. "He would have failed in any case. I'd have killed myself before I ever let him use me to gain power."

"What is left of the old leadership?" Nyére asked seriously.

"There were four warlords and the high overlord," Lyneya explained. "Overlord is vacant, Endrion is dead, Draven is now dead, Deckion's line is lost, and the last was Durant, in the north, but he has not been seen for some time. It is rumored that he is dead."

Nyére cocked a brow at the name Durant, "Yes, the rumor holds true. He was killed some months ago."

Lyneya just laughed at the irony, "Then there is going to be chaos in Rhûn," she said. "Perhaps when Godwin is old enough he can pull the land back together, if he still wants to."

"Father would have," Godwin said seriously. "My day will come."

Lyneya smiled at him. He looked good in his new clothes, even if they were Elvish. She was completely out of her element, and exposed to strangers that should have very reason to hate her, and yet she was unafraid. Perhaps it was because Alcon was sitting by her. She felt stronger than she ever had before. For the first time in over five years, she felt that she might actually have a future.

They set aside politics for a while and ate their dinner. Alcon tried not to be too obvious, but he watched Lyneya all evening. For a girl who'd hidden for so long, she was surprisingly delicate and feminine. She was soft spoken, but highly intelligent. She was well informed of events even in the west and seemed to have a clear understanding of the structure of Gondor and Rohan as well as the Avari.

As the hour grew late, everyone broke up to go to bed. Alcon and Lyneya walked Godwin to his room, which was between Lyneya's and Alcon's. Alcon waited for her by the door and Lyneya helped him with his boots and Godwin put a hand up to stop her assistance.

"I can do it myself, Lyneya," Godwin said. "You don't have to be my brother anymore."

Lyneya smiled, "No, I don't. I can be your sister now."

"I think I might miss Forwin a little," Godwin said. "I liked having a brother sometimes."

"Whatever name you call me by, Godwin, I'll always be here for you," Lyneya said. "Goodnight."

Godwin hugged her tight, "Goodnight, Lyneya. You look real pretty."

Lyneya smiled and left him to change in privacy. Alcon met her by the door and walked with her the last few steps to her room. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, and he knew that he did not look at her like a guardian would.

"I don't know how I could have missed it before," Alcon said softly.

"I was a boy for five years," Lyneya said as she stared at the floor between them. "I started to believe the story myself."

"I cannot be your guardian, Lyneya," Alcon said seriously.

She suddenly looked at him in confusion and he saw worry in her eyes. "Why not?"

"Because I would rather be your husband," Alcon said with tenderness in his voice. He lifted a hand and gently touched her cheek. "I loved you from the first moment I saw you desperately trying to rescue your brother from us."

"But you thought…"

"I thought you were a boy," Alcon said. "And I knew I'd love you like a son and claimed you then. Now that I know the truth, I find I only love you more. I cannot look at you like a daughter, nor will I even try, Lyneya."

"I don't know what to say," she said weakly.

"Say only that you will allow me to court you," Alcon said. "I do not want your gratitude or your obligation, I want your love. I would ask that you tell me truthfully if you cannot love me."

"I-I-I don't know," Lyneya stuttered. "I'm still trying to get used to the dress, give me time."

Alcon bowed and then kissed her hand. "I will give you time, Lyneya, and if you allow me, I will give you the moon and the stars."

"I… should go," she said as she backed through her doorway, dumbfounded. "I… uh, goodnight." She quickly closed the door and Alcon just leaned his head against the wall and sighed.

"So, it finally happened to you too," Thelyn said as he slipped around the corner.

"Shut up, Thelyn," Alcon said angrily. "I am falling on my face here."

"I can see that," Thelyn said with a smirk. "If it's any comfort, I did the same thing, often."

"It doesn't solve my problem, but it helps," Alcon said with a grin.

They walked down to Alcon's room and paused.

"So, now what do I do?" Alcon asked.

"Just what she said, give her time to get to know you and trust you," Thelyn said. "That's all you can do." He put a hand on his brother's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Go sleep, tomorrow is another day."

Alcon nodded and disappeared into his room. He hoped he didn't lay his heart on the line too soon. He didn't think he'd get very much sleep.


	45. For Convenience

**For Convenience**

Lyneya couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, reliving every horrible encounter she'd ever had with warlords or raiders. This last encounter had been the worst, except for the part where Alcon saved them. She'd lied to him, and it was obvious he'd been hurt by the deception. Yet, when she needed him, he'd been there. He defended her, shielded her modesty and pledged his heart all in one day, and she was overwhelmed. She owed him her life. She owed him Godwin's life. When things looked darkest for them, fate brought them a new guardian, an Elf of fire with eyes of love. But Lyneya's heart was too wounded by loss to easily open to Alcon. She had all her heart wrapped up in protecting Godwin there was little room for anyone else, including herself. Letting herself care for Alcon was asking for more pain, she just knew it.

In the night, she felt lost and alone more than ever before. The strange surroundings weren't helping to put her at ease and she finally realized she was worried about Godwin. She rose and wrapped a robe around her nightgown, tying the belt. Her bare feet made no sound a she padded to her door and silently slipped out of her room. She went right to Godwin's room and listened. It seemed quiet, but she just had to see him. She needed to know he was safe. She opened the door and crossed the room.

There in the middle of the bead was Godwin, slumbering peacefully his face the picture of innocence. Lyneya smiled and lay beside him, careful not to disturb his sleep. She brushed the thick bangs from his face and smiled. Now she could sleep, and soon she did. Sometime in the night, Godwin had snuggled close and Lyneya instinctively wrapped a protective arm around him. Living in fear for so long had taught them to be close, to cherish the ones they loved. Now all they had was each other and she would give her life for this precocious boy. He was the last of a great line, her father's heir, and her little brother.

* * *

Alcon had been lying awake for hours and finally gave up on sleep for the night. He rose and dressed and went outside. The grounds were beautiful, and there was a fountain in the courtyard. He walked in the moonlight and thought of Lyneya. He wondered what horrors she'd seen as a child. Silverhelm was a unique man among these Easterlings, most were treacherous. It was no wonder Lyneya's heart was so closed. He sighed and returned to the house, walking quietly so as not to disturb anyone.

But someone had already stirred and he watched as Lyneya emerged from her room. She went to Godwin's room and Alcon smiled to himself. Still the protective older sister… He followed and was glad she'd left the door ajar so he could see. She lay beside him and watched him sleep with deep love in her eyes. Alcon wanted her to look at him like she looked at Godwin. It wasn't long before she fell asleep and Godwin snuggled close to her. They were a close family, and he wanted so much to place himself in that picture. He wondered what it would take to win Lyneya's guarded heart. He hung his head, silently closed the door, and returned to his room. He looked forward to spending time with them both in a safe place for a change.

* * *

It was mid morning when Nyére met with her council members in the garden. It was private and allowed for a casual atmosphere. She had a feeling the debate would be heated after she told them she was leaving them again. In attendance was Sératur, an artisan in the city and a very wise Elf. In her father's absence, he maintained order by taking charge. Árvarno, her father's counselor was also there along with Cilmo, Anwaner, Ambartur and Nilde. Nyére also invited Legolas to sit in and, of course, Polodrin was there to lend her his support.

"What is this business I hear of you marrying a human?" Sératur asked with annoyance.

Nyére stood and addressed the council formally, "I have indeed married, and this is my husband, Lord Polodrin of Ithilien, Son of Lord Faramir, the Steward of Gondor and Prince of Ithilien and Lady Ẻowyn, the White Lady of Rohan, sister to King Ẻomer."

She hoped the high name dropping might impress them, but it didn't. What did she expect? They were still Avari after all and men were not to be trusted.

"It is this man who taught me that not all men deserve our hatred and fear. The King of Gondor is a noble ruler and a worthy ally. He has graciously offered his hand in friendship to all our people," she continued.

"Then why is our Lord dead by his hand?" Árvarno asked heatedly. "Is your father's blood so trivial that you can ignore this injustice?"

"Lord Ondollo was out of his mind with hatred," Cilmo interrupted angrily. "He kidnapped the Taure Lirilla and the King's daughter. His cruelty nearly killed the very woman whose song saved us. The crime demanded blood. If the King had not killed him, I would have!"

"I find it disconcerting that our people run to the west and join forces with Men against our own people," Árvarno said bluntly. "Your father's misgivings about you were obviously not misplaced."

"Ondollo was the worst kind of fool, Árvarno," Nilde said. "He was a fool with too much power. Where were you when his madness led him to kill our fathers, brothers, husbands and sons? I have no high praise for his deeds, why do you mourn his loss so deeply? This lady, long has she been in my keeping, and I say she is fit to rule. I welcome her husband and hope that his presence will change the prejudices we have cultivated for ages."

"You always were soft hearted, Nilde," Sératur said with a smile, "But we are missing the point that should be foremost in our debate. What are we to do now? Our wood has stilled and its anger appeased, but we are few. The loss of our people was devastating. If we remain here, cut off from the outside world, we will fade. We cannot continue to live as separatists. It is folly, it always was."

"Why did you not speak ages ago when the choice was made to stay?" Árvarno asked. "Where were your words of wisdom then?"

"Peace, all of you," Nyére finally said. "Let us not waste words on what is past. It is the future we have come to discuss. Sératur speaks with wisdom. We cannot long endure here alone. I offer a solution, one presented to me by Legolas Greenleaf, Son of Thandruil. He is leader of the Elves in Ithilien, and he would speak."

Legolas stood and addressed the council. "These debates are familiar to me. I heard similar arguments after the fall of Mordor. My people were leaving these shores in droves, and our great wood was nearly empty. My father grew weary of his toils and departed so I took my people to Ithilien. We live in peace there beside our friends and allies in Gondor. There is room enough for all of your people to settle in the wood, even room for your own settlement apart from ours if that is your wish."

"Silvan, I care not for your rule," Árvarno said lightly.

"Do you care for mine?" Nyére asked.

Árvarno was taken back by the comment. He was obviously weighing his reply.

"You need not answer the lady," Cilmo said angrily. "It is obvious that you prefer your own. I will not support you, nor will my Rangers."

"Then go back to your precious west!" Árvarno said. "Find a human bride and fade when she is gone. Then we will be rid of traitors like you."

"This debate is concluded," Nyére finally said angrily. "I will be leaving for the west myself and you can fight over the rule if it is your pleasure. I will take any who wish to go with me. Those who remain are on their own."

"My lady, why?" Sératur asked. "Do you care nothing for your people?"

"The people I loved are changed, and I know nothing of them now," she said seriously. "I crave peace and friendship with my neighbors. There is none to be had here so I will go where there is. Those who disagree may do as they please."

Sératur glared at Árvarno but said nothing directly to him. He just stood and said, "Gather everyone in the square. We must let the people decide what they want."

"Those who leave are fools," Árvarno said. "Our clan's traditions will be lost and our name forgotten."

"You would see change as the end," Nilde said with a smug expression. "The sun marks the noon hour. Let us adjourn."

The council members broke up for lunch, and Árvarno was the first to disappear. Sératur spoke to Cilmo privately.

"He bears watching," Sératur said quietly. "I do not like the menace in his eyes."

"He was ever loyal to Ondollo and oft I wondered if they shared the same insanity. I will watch him."

Sératur nodded and Cilmo left. This was not what Sératur had expected, but he intended to support the princess' decision to leave. It would be hard to leave, but there was no future for them here. He would follow Nyére even if he did so alone.

* * *

Godwin was playing by the fountain when Alcon found him. The boy looked up and smiled and Alcon felt a knot in his stomach. There was love and trust in those brown eyes and it warmed him from head to toe to receive a look so pure.

"Godwin, lad, I've been searching for you," Alcon said.

"Really?" Godwin asked.

"Indeed," Alcon said. "I wanted to explore this fine wood, but it is no fun riding alone."

"Then I will go with you and we can both have fun," Godwin suggested formally.

Alcon laughed, "That'd be fine, Godwin. Let's find you a horse."

The pair headed to the stables and Alcon ventured a question. "Would your sister like to come with us?"

"No, Lyneya was real quiet this morning," Godwin said. "When she gets like that, she likes to be left alone."

"Does she get quiet like that often?" Alcon asked with concern.

"No, usually she's lots of fun," Godwin said brightly.

"What makes her get quiet?"

"Sometimes she gets sad, like when she remembers stuff. I was too young, but she knows what life was like before. Papa Reynor said bad stuff happened," Godwin said seriously. "When I grow up, I'm not going to let bad stuff like that happen, especially not to Lyneya. No more greedy warlords when I'm Overlord and the slavers will all be killed."

"That is bold talk, Godwin," Alcon said as he saddled the horses.

"I don't like slavers," Godwin said. "No one can own another person, no one."

"No they can't," Alcon agreed and then lifted the boy onto the saddle. "Can you ride?"

"Just watch me!" Godwin said brightly as he kicked the horse and tore out of the barn.

Alcon leapt onto his horse and followed, laughing. Godwin was a surprisingly good rider and he didn't even wait, he just picked a path and followed it. Alcon followed easily enough and quickly caught up to his charge. He couldn't remember having this much fun on a ride in a long time.

* * *

Jamie and Thelyn were walking through town hand in hand when they saw Lyneya sitting alone on a footbridge that spanned a small creek. She was gazing into the water lost in thought. Thelyn and Jamie exchanged looks, and Thelyn shrugged. He was no expert on women. Jamie went to talk to her with Thelyn hanging back to give them at least the illusion of privacy.

"Hi, Lyneya," Jamie said. "Why are you out here all alone?"

"Because I felt like being alone," Lyneya said flatly.

"You don't like it here," Jamie said.

"How could you tell?" Lyneya asked sarcastically.

"I don't know what your life was like, but I know my friends. You're really safe here," Jamie said.

"I don't worry about safe anymore, I just want to be free," Lyneya said. She looked past Jamie to Thelyn and she frowned at him. "Why does he keep us here? What does your brother want from us?"

"He told you last night," Thelyn said seriously. "Was your life so devoid of love that you do not recognize it when it finds you?"

"I did not ask him to love us," Lyneya said angrily as she stood. "My heart gave up on love the day I saw them murder my father. Godwin has my love now, I am all he has. There is naught left for anyone else."

"Godwin has Alcon," Thelyn said. "And so do you, whether you can see it or not. We are not like the warlords and raiders, Lyneya. If you cannot see the difference, you're not as smart as I thought. Come Jamie, leave her to her sulking."

Jamie looked at Lyneya with sympathy. The girl had been through a lot worse than she ever had. She left with Thelyn and when they were out of sight, Lyneya stormed off into the wood. As she rounded a large tree to follow the trail she nearly ran into an angry looking Elf.

"I beg your pardon sir," she said and stepped back out of his way.

"You should beg, wench. I know who you are and who your little brother is. If you were not so closely guarded, I'd gladly see you buried beside your thieving father!" Árvarno said icily. "Think on that."

He strode past her and never looked back, and Lyneya just ran into the forest. Her heart was racing and she fought the tears that threatened. She could not fall apart now; she had Godwin to think of. Alcon lied to her, and Jamie lied to her, this place was not safe. No place was ever going to be safe.

* * *

Alcon and Godwin explored the wood together, laughing and having a great time. The boy had not seen trees where he'd grown up other than the withered shrubs of the plains. He was fascinated by everything and Alcon saw things with the same wonder as the child he guarded. It was late afternoon and they paused for a rest and talked.

"What will happen to me and Lyneya now?" Godwin asked.

"I will take care of you," Alcon said. "Soon we will return to the west and you will live with me."

"I don't think Lyneya wants to go with you," Godwin said.

"Do you want to go with me?" Alcon asked.

"Oh, yes," Godwin said. "Reynor lied about Elves; you're not evil at all."

"Why would he say we were evil?" Alcon asked with concern.

"He would never tell me, but Lyneya knows why," Godwin said. "I think it was part of the bad stuff that she won't talk about. She only tells me that she'll never let it happen to me and then she gets quiet, like today."

Alcon pondered the simple explanations of a child with interest. For all the vagueness, he was learning much. He would give anything to know the full history of this family. He wondered if anyone here would know.

"What is your home like?" Godwin asked, drawing Alcon from his thoughts.

"It is in a wood, though the trees are different. It is a big house and it is peaceful there. There are no warlords and no slavers and you will be safe," Alcon said.

"Are there flowers?" Godwin asked.

"Some, yes," Alcon said with a smile.

"Good, Lyneya likes flowers," Godwin said. "I'm hungry."

Alcon laughed at his subtle change of subject, "Me too, let's go back and get some supper. I'm sure you miss your sister too."

Godwin tried to climb on the horse, but the stirrup was too high. Alcon gave him a little boost and let him do the rest himself. The boy grinned at the accomplishment and Alcon hid his smile as he mounted his horse. He headed down the trail with Godwin right behind him.

"Alcon?"

"Yes, Godwin?"

"Do you like my sister?"

"Of course," Alcon said.

"No, do you LIKE my sister?" Godwin clarified.

Alcon halted and turned to look at the innocent face that just hurled that question at him. He wasn't sure how much he should say.

"Would that be alright with you if I did?" Alcon asked.

"Well, you are an Elf and all, but Thelyn married Jamie and she's human, and Polodrin and Nyére are married, so I guess it doesn't matter," Godwin said thoughtfully. "I like you, so I guess it's okay. So, do you?"

"Yes, Godwin," Alcon said through the lump in his throat. "I like her very much."

Godwin smiled and Alcon just turned back to the trail. They rode in silence for a while and finally Godwin got in the last word.

"You know, she likes dressing like a girl again, and I think she likes you too," Godwin said.

Alcon smiled as they emerged from the wood into the square. Godwin was trying to set them up and it was adorable. He wanted nothing more than to marry Lyneya and raise Godwin as his own, but that would be up to her. He'd spent his day with the boy, he wanted to spend his evening with the woman, but she might decline. They left the horses in the stable and headed for dinner. It was tense with post council tempers, but that was easily ignored. What wasn't easily ignored was Lyneya's absence. Godwin was the first to panic outwardly, but Alcon's racing heart matched his beat for beat.

* * *

Lyneya just walked and walked with no care for direction. Trees didn't frighten her, and darkness didn't frighten her, but people did. Any people, easterlings, westerners, Elves… it didn't matter. Anyone who walked on two legs was untrustworthy except for blood kin. That Elf had pure hatred in his eyes and she was terrified. She knew that Godwin would be safe for the moment in Alcon's care, but she had to think of a way to get away. She could not accuse the Elf in his own land and she could not stay within his grasp.

Alcon had appeared to be a good and trustworthy Elf as he said, but looks can be deceiving. Lyneya would never get past the betrayal of Atanvardo. She'd held her tongue before, and wished she'd never mentioned his name for they knew him. That false ally was worse than any warlord and it was he that dealt the fatal blow to her father while she watched. What they did to her mother doesn't bear repeating, but Lyneya remembered every scream. The supposed emissary of peace gave up her father into the hands of his enemies for profit. Letting herself trust Alcon now would be like betraying her parents again. She just couldn't do it. There was no one to turn to that she could trust. She was alone.

It was getting late and she felt her stomach rumble with hunger, but that was a familiar feeling and she ignored it. Sooner or later they'd come looking for her, maybe. They had Godwin, and it was he that seemed to draw the attention. It was his handsome face and polite manner. He looked a lot like their father and had the same charm. Lyneya was just a woman, a spoil of war in any realm. Without Godwin she was of no value, but she didn't care. She just wanted to protect him so that one day he could claim his rightful place and put his homeland back to right. She could die happy this moment if she knew for a fact that he would wear his father's crown.

* * *

Alcon never sat down to the meal he just left Godwin in Jamie and Thelyn's care and went right back to the stable for his horse. He got as far as the square when he ran into Cilmo.

"Wait, I must speak to you," Cilmo said. "Árvarno spoke to Lyneya a few hours ago. I did not hear what he said, but she ran into the wood, terrified. I have been watching him and could not follow her, but I sent the Rangers to find her."

Alcon's jaw tightened angrily, "What manner of Elf is this Árvarno?"

"A shady one, which is why I am following him. There are members of the council who worry he may be planning some treachery."

"Thank you, Cilmo," Alcon said.

"I do not love easterlings, but she is innocent of anyone's blood. I will keep Árvarno from bothering her further, go find her," Cilmo said, and then rode off.

Alcon took the trail he'd intended to follow before and searched. It was too dark to follow tracks; he just hoped to get lucky. Then he remembered what Godwin had said about her liking flowers and he decided to follow a hunch. There was a small clearing full of wildflowers that he and Godwin saw earlier and he decided to try there. He hoped he found her soon; it was getting cold out here.

* * *

Lyneya heard them before she saw them and dove into some bushes to hide. They were looking for her, but she didn't know who they were. It could be that angry elf, and she didn't want to be found by him or his friends. She should have gone back long ago, but now she was stuck. When the riders passed, she crossed the trail and doubled back to the meadow…

* * *

Alcon rounded a stand of trees and was brought up short by Anwaner and Kiirar.

"Has anyone seen her?" Alcon asked.

Kiirar just smiled, "She's a smart one, she doubled back on the trail and we are following."

"I think I know where she is going," Anwaner said. "Back to the meadow."

Alcon nodded, "I'll check there." He took off, cutting through the trees to get there as fast as he could. He halted within sight of it and walked the rest of the way. She wasn't in the open, but his keen eyes spotted her sitting hidden in the tall grass. He sighed with relief as he crossed the meadow leading his horse. He moved in quietly, but when she saw him she jumped up and ran away. That was the most infuriating sight he'd seen in a long time. He leapt into the saddle and quickly overtook her. He rode along side her and snatched her right up and into his arms. She squirmed and fought as though her life depended on it and Alcon halted his horse and tried to calm her.

"Bastard! Let me go! I'll not die easily…" Lyneya shouted.

"Be still! It is Alcon! I'm not going to hurt you," he said quickly.

She stopped struggling and turned to look at him. When she recognized her face, she visibly relaxed and Alcon realized what was going on.

"What did that Elf say to you?" Alcon demanded angrily.

"Where is Godwin?" she asked.

"Safe, now answer me, I am growing impatient," Alcon said. "I am tired of chasing you, Lyneya. It is time you trusted me."

"He knew who we were and said he would see us buried like our father," Lyneya said. "But he is an Elf in his own land among his own people. I do not expect you to believe me."

"I believe you," Alcon said, a little more calmly. "Why did you run from me?"

"I could not see who you were," she said.

Alcon hugged her a little closer and Lyneya bit her lip nervously. "Lyneya, Lyneya… a beautiful name for a beautiful woman," he said softly. "I will always come for you."

"We cannot stay here," she said. "I'm afraid of him."

"You need not fear, he is being watched," Alcon said as he turned his horse back to the trail and headed back to the city. "No one will harm you or Godwin, I gave you my word."

They rode in silence for a while and Alcon just relished the feel of her in his arms, even if it was just for the ride. She held herself within a wall and he was unable to get around her defenses. It was difficult to be at such a disadvantage with a woman. Then he had an idea and he mulled it over in his mind for a moment before speaking.

"Lyneya, marry me," Alcon said.

"What?" she asked in shock.

"You heard me, be my wife. I could protect you better, and Godwin," Alcon said seriously.

"But-but-but no, why…noooo," Lyneya stuttered quickly. "I do not…"

"Love me? Trust me? Like me?" Alcon asked.

"Yes, yes, and yes," Lyneya said. "I can't love you, there, I said it, no."

"Hear me out," Alcon said. "You need protection all the time. I cannot be with you all the time unless we wed. This is a marriage of convenience, not love. I will be an honorable guardian, I give you my word."

"Oh, sure, you say that now…" Lyneya said skeptically.

"If your feelings change, the arrangement can change," Alcon said with a shrug. "Think of Godwin."

"What?"

"He needs protection, and a stable home," Alcon said.

Lyneya pondered it a moment, "When you say honorable…"

"Look at me, Lyneya," Alcon said. Lyneya turned and he looked into her eyes. Her lips were very near and he ached to kiss them, but he kept this all business. "I will not touch you unless it is your choice."

"Why would you throw your life away on a loveless marriage?" Lyneya asked in confusion.

"I love Godwin," Alcon said. "I'll endure marrying you to keep him safe," he added with a smirk, but Lyneya never saw his expression.

"I must be absolutely crazy to even consider this," Lyneya said. "When?"

"Right now," Alcon said. "All we need are a few witnesses."

Lyneya gulped hard. "Okay," she said weakly and Alcon smiled triumphantly. For a shrewd little actress she was a gullible girl. Loveless marriage…yeah, right. He'd win her over in time. She needed to be shown true love before she could learn to love. Just like a bird with a broken wing needed to be healed before it could fly, she needed her heart healed. He was just the elf to do it. He'd claim her before the council and start rebuilding her trust tonight. He couldn't wait.

* * *

"You're what?" Thelyn exclaimed.

"Getting married, right now," Alcon said.

"Just like that," Legolas said. "You're not going to convince me that this is love… at least not for her."

"Maybe not yet," Alcon shrugged.

"For the boy, all of this for that boy…" Thelyn said. "Father would have a fit."

"Father isn't here," Alcon said, "Find me a few witnesses, it's getting late."

Nyére strode in and looked at Alcon with a smirk on her face, "Tell me this is a joke."

"I never joke about marriage," Alcon said. "She'll be here in a few minutes, let's make this quick."

"I don't agree with what you're doing," Thelyn said. "I fear you'll regret this. Marriage is final, there's no turning back once it is done."

"That is what I am counting on," Alcon said softly. "Here she comes with Godwin. Discussion over, my choice is made."

Polodrin just schooled his smirk into a businesslike expression. "Alcon has chosen a bride, and with his choice he gains not only a wife but a son. Lyneya, do you accept Alcon as your husband?"

"Yes," Lyneya said flatly.

"Godwin, do you accept Alcon as your guardian?"

Godwin smiled, "Yes."

Alcon took Lyneya's hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Here's your bride, Alcon," Polodrin said with raised eyebrows. "Guard your new family well… go in peace."

Alcon just led Lyneya and Godwin out of the main hall and back to their room. He'd had a tray brought because they missed dinner. Godwin stopped by the door and just kicked the floor with his toe.

"Uh, goodnight Lyneya…goodnight Alcon. I'm going to my room now," Godwin said with a bashful grin and then ran out the door.

Alcon laughed and shut the door.

"But…"

"Godwin is safe; Thelyn and Jamie will guard him tonight. It is our wedding night after all," Alcon said.

Lyneya paled and Alcon just walked over to the table. "Come here and eat, you've been out all day."

Lyneya sat down and just picked at her plate and Alcon stilled her hand and looked at her seriously.

"I give you my oath, Lyneya, that I will not touch you unless you come to me with true love in your heart and ask me to. I will share your bed, but not your body unless the day would come that you offer yourself to me out of love."

Lyneya weighed his words and his sincerity and she believed him. She realized that he had given up much to care for her and she felt that she owed him something. "What oath can I make to you?"

"That you will trust me in all things, for though you marry me for convenience, I truly care for you. If I ask you to do something, I expect to be obeyed without question," Alcon said seriously.

"Then I swear to you that I will honor your commands without question. I am placing my trust in you and I will never knowingly give you cause to regret this night."

Alcon gave her a smile, "Then eat."

Lyneya sighed and started to nibble at her food a little. She was still nervous and he knew she would be until he proved that he could keep his word. They ate in silence and then he undressed down to his breeches and got in bed. He turned on his side away from her and just said, "I will not look, dress for bed and get some rest."

Lyneya changed quickly out of her dress and into her gown. She slipped into bed and stayed as close to the edge as she could. Alcon rolled to his back and smiled at the obvious ploy.

"I will not bite you," Alcon said with a smirk.

"I know," she said quickly. "I just wanted to be sure you had enough room."

"I'm fine," Alcon said, "Wife."

Lyneya suddenly blushed, "It sounds strange."

"Get used to it," Alcon said. "I expect everyone to believe we are truly married tomorrow. That means you cannot shy away from my touch."

Lyneya hadn't thought of that, but she had to admit, it made sense. "I won't."

"I'm not so bad once you get to know me," Alcon said. "You might even like me in time."

Lyneya bit her lip nervously. "I like you."

"That's a start," Alcon said. "Get some sleep, Lyneya."

She glanced at him as he stretched his arms and then snuggled down under the covers and relaxed. He never made a move closer, just as he promised. She had to admit, she hadn't been entirely sure about that promise. She sighed and then yawned and rolled to her side and drifted to sleep.

Alcon opened his eyes and looked at her. She had her back to him and was still as far from him as she could get without sleeping on the floor, but she was here. Her slender form was enticing, but he reminded himself of his promise. He wanted her to love him, and that would take time. He closed his eyes and drifted contentedly to sleep. At last he had found his bride.


	46. Hidden Gate

**Hidden Gate**

Alcon woke first, finding that during the night, Lyneya had drifted a little closer. Her face was like a child's when she slept, peaceful and innocent. Soon she would wake and her eyes would be filled with doubt and worry again. He wished he could take her worries from her, but they were such a part of her life. But there was one worry he would deal with today, Árvarno. Lyneya was his wife now, and he would confront this Elf and demand an answer for his threats. Alcon took one last look at his wife and quietly got up. He dressed and left her to sleep. He wanted to check on Godwin.

The boy was already seated at the table with Jamie and Thelyn. When he saw Alcon he smiled and ran to hug him. Alcon just hoisted him into his arms and squeezed.

"Good morning, Godwin, my boy," Alcon said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Best sleep I've had in a long time," Godwin said. "Not one bad dream."

Jamie felt a lump in her throat when she heard that. She wondered what nightmares usually plagued his dreams. The look on Alcon's face as he held his adopted son was moving. It was obvious that the bond was already very strong. Alcon set the boy down and they took their seats at the table.

"Where's Lyneya?" Godwin asked.

"She was still sleeping," Alcon said. "I didn't want to wake her. She'll be along in a little while."

"So, are you happy with your choice this morning?" Thelyn asked.

"Thelyn…" Jamie started to say but Alcon didn't mind the question.

_"I will stand by my wife against anyone,"_ Alcon said seriously in sindarin. _"Please don't make yourself her enemy too."_

_"I have nothing but respect for her strength and her bravery in protecting her brother,"_ Thelyn said_. "But I can see she does not love you. What will you do if her heart does not change?"_

_"What is between me and Lyneya is not your concern, Thelyn. She is my wife now," _Alcon said. _"And Godwin is my son. What do you want me to say?"_

_"I only want you to be happy," _Thelyn said. _"I know you better than anyone, and I can see that you're not happy."_

_"I have something on my mind," _Alcon said, changing the subject quickly._ "Árvarno threatened Lyneya and Godwin's life yesterday. I need to deal with him."_

Thelyn suddenly understood the speed of the wedding. _"I never would have expected you to be so reckless, Alcon. You bound yourself to a mortal who does not love or even trust you. Do you think your sacrifices will make her love you?"_

_"This discussion is over," _Alcon said._ "Just see to it that you treat my wife with the same care and respect that I treat yours or we will quarrel."_

_"You know me better than that," _Thelyn said in annoyance._ "I think your marriage is a fraud, but I will take you at your word and treat her as a sister. For good or ill that is what you have made her whether I agree with it or not."_

The heated debate in sindarin had Jamie a little worried. These two brothers always seemed to get along fine, but not today. She just kept Godwin preoccupied so he would not notice the tension and tuned them out. Thelyn had given her an earful last night about Alcon's foolishly impulsive wedding. He ranted for over an hour and then finally decided to have the wedding night that he claimed Alcon wasn't. That was fun, but the rift that seemed to be wedged between the brothers wasn't.

There was silence at the table when Nyére and Polodrin joined them. Polodrin was the most accepting of the previous night's events and gave Alcon a smile.

"Sleep well?" Polodrin asked. "Sleep at all?" he added with a wink.

Nyére just elbowed him and sat down. She gave Godwin a smile and the boy smiled back. She thought that the fighting over a rash marriage should be conducted in private. The child did not need to be involved. He was the innocent one in all of this.

"Good morning Godwin," Nyére said. "Everything happened so fast last night we didn't get a chance to talk much. Are you happy with Alcon as your new uncle and guardian?"

"Yes, m'lady," Godwin said formally. "For once fate has smiled on my family."

Legolas strolled in with Lyneya and cocked a brow at Alcon, "Lose something?"

Alcon rose to meet her by the door and gave Legolas a smug look. "She was quite worn out this morning. I let her sleep," Alcon said, letting him draw his own conclusions. He gave Lyneya a warm smile and offered her his arm. "Come sit by your husband, Lyneya."

Lyneya blushed at the obviously suggestive comment Alcon had made and took his offered arm. Alcon gave her the seat between him and Godwin and gave Thelyn a warning glance. Thelyn just sighed.

"Good morning, sister. Welcome to the family," Thelyn said, giving her a pleasant, if a bit forced, smile.

Lyneya knew he wasn't buying it but played along. "Thank you."

The rest of breakfast went smoothly. All the conversation was kept light and trivial until Cilmo walked in. He gave Nyére a bow and his face was drawn with concern.

"My lady we have trouble," Cilmo said. "Árvarno is stirring up the people against you. I fear that there are a few receptive ears to his lies."

"What exactly is his dispute?" Nyére asked.

Cilmo just hung his head and sighed. "Your husband, your friends in the west," he paused and glanced at Godwin, but said nothing about him. "Choose one…"

"Where is he?" Alcon asked, not missing the look the boy received.

"In the square," Cilmo said. "He has been seen giving orders to some of his loyal following. I do not trust him to leave his agenda in the hands of mere words."

"Sound the horn and call the people to the square," Nyére said with anger in her eyes. "My decisions are all made, I will address the people."

Cilmo smiled and bowed, "As you command, my lady. All will be assembled." He left and went to gather the last of his people. He was pleased with the princess' rule. She measured her decisions carefully and always looked out for her people. In that respect she far surpassed her father.

"What do you intend to say?" Polodrin asked.

"I will know when I see their faces," she said. "We are too few to allow ourselves to be divided."

"What do you want to do about Árvarno?" Alcon asked.

"Árvarno has ceased to be the voice of counsel and has become the voice of dissent. This must be dealt with. I know his opinions well, and Cilmo has already informed me of his activities yesterday," Nyére said meaningfully, glancing at Lyneya. "Be at peace about this matter, Alcon, I do not intend to allow harm to any in my realm."

Alcon gave her a nod as the sound of a great horn echoed through the wood. Jamie thought it sounded like one of those great alpine horns they play in Switzerland. Nyére sighed deeply and pondered the fruit on her plate.

"Alas for the choices we've made," she said wistfully. "My I act in wisdom this day and offer healing rather than more harm. The mantle of responsibility is heavy today."

"You are worthy of it," Legolas said seriously. "Whatever you choose to do I will support in any way I can, even if your choice is to remain."

"I did not know how fortunate I was the day you found me in that tree," she said with a smile as she stood. "I will need your support, Legolas. I must go and tell them what is to come."

Everyone rose and moved to follow, but Nyére turned to Alcon and raised a hand to stop him.

"Keep your family here," she said, "I do not want to give fuel to Árvarno's fire. He is a brutal debater. I expect resistance. I think your wife and son will be safer here in you care."

Alcon understood and didn't argue. Everyone else left and Lyneya stared after them. This was all because of her and Godwin.

"This is about us, isn't it?" Lyneya asked.

Alcon didn't ask, he just pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "No, this has nothing at all to do with you."

Lyneya timidly accepted the hug. "But she said that…" Lyneya protested.

"One angry Elf has twisted the truth," Alcon said. "If you were not here he would shout about something else. He does not want to give up his power."

"Maybe we should go home so they will be happy again," Godwin said. "I don't want them to be mad at us."

Alcon released Lyneya and knelt down on one knee by Godwin so he could look him in the eyes. "I will take you home as soon as I can, I promise. But nothing that is happening here is because of you, do you understand?"

"I know," Godwin said. "It is just because of my father. When I am Overlord I do not want to be their enemy but their friend. Maybe if I tell them that they would feel better."

Lyneya felt a stab of pain in her chest as she listened to her brother's sincere, if naïve, promise. If only he knew the full truth of that night five years ago. He would not be so ready to be their friend. She turned and walked out into the garden as her eyes filled with tears. She did not want Alcon to see her cry.

From the garden she could hear the shouts and cries from the square. She felt a sudden chill and her whole body shuddered. She wanted to run away, but now it was too late. She was bound to her rescuer by marriage. She did not know why she'd done it, and now she realized how foolish she'd been. All she could do now was wait and see what would happen.

"Lyneya?" Alcon called as he stepped into the garden.

Lyneya quickly wiped her eyes and sniffled before turning to meet him. "I am here," she answered.

"You have been crying," he said with concern.

"No," she lied. "Just a speck of dust… no matter. It is gone now."

"Do not hide your fears from me, I am your husband," Alcon said.

"What if he wins, then what?" she asked.

"There is no chance of that," Alcon said. "Cilmo would kill him first."

Lyneya nodded and returned to the house without another word. Alcon looked toward the square a moment before following. He understood her fears and, to a degree, shared them. He needed to take his family back to Ithilien. There would be no enemies for them there among his family and friends. He was sure that Aragorn would welcome the chance to make friends with the future ruler of Rhûn. There may be a chance for peace among all men, east and west. At the very least, there would be peace for them now. Every child deserves to feel safe in their own home. Lyneya never had that, but he could give that security to Godwin.

* * *

The people were gathered and Nyére walked out onto the porch of the entry to the great hall. Árvarno stood in the center of the crowd, and Séretur waited at the base of the steps.

_"Look around and you will see a square that is nearly empty, yet all are present,"_ Nyére began. "_In the beginning when the clans all dwelt here, a call was made. Our fathers refused to answer, and now we are few. If we choose to stay we will not last another age. I have considered our options and have decided that we will follow the other clans into the west. Already there is a place for us where we will be welcomed."_

_"Welcomed by a King who slew Ondollo, your own father! Welcomed by the son of Thandruil, the Elf Lord who cursed us in the beginning! Welcomed into a land that is not ours. Our families are here, buried in this land. Will we turn away from our heritage? Will we follow this lady who shelters the heirs of our enemies?"_

_"Silence, Árvarno, and hear me all of you!"_ Séretur said angrily. _"Árvarno speaks with the same voice of fear and hatred that bound us to this land in the beginning. The curse is lifted with the blood of those who bore it. There is nothing but death here. Do not let the blood of our loved ones stain the earth in vain. Our future is in the west. I will follow my lady into the west and over the sea if she calls."_

_"I would not be ruled by men!"_ Árvarno said. _"Look there at her husband… a man of the west. Where are your loyalties? You would lead us away from here for their purpose. We have lived alone in perfect harmony here. We have no need for allies among elves or men. I will stay and continue to rule here. Let her leave if that is her wish, but do not let her destroy us."_

Polodrin was absolutely furious with this Árvarno and he couldn't stand aside any longer. "I am a man, yes, and I will speak. I have my own responsibilities in the west. I offered to stay here with her, and leave my home forever. I have no agenda for you, save to be your friend as she has said. It is for the good of her clan that she made the decision. Árvarno has never been to the west and knows nothing of our ways. But Nyére has. She is your ruler by blood right, and you should listen to her."

_"Every elf must choose for themselves, but we should not allow ourselves to be divided. In one week's time, after the new year, I will leave and lead our people to Ithilien where we will settle,"_ Nyére said.

_"Everyone go home and prepare for the journey,"_ Séretur said. _"Gather supplies for your families and pack only what is important."_

The people all left and there was little discussion, save the grumblings of Árvarno. Séretur climbed the steps and offered Nyére his support.

_"I have spoken to many of them, and they have already decided to follow you,"_ he said.

"And the others?" Polodrin asked.

_"Árvarno has a few loyal followers,"_ Séretur said. _"Let them remain behind if that is what they want."_

_"He will be trouble,"_ Legolas said. _"I would rather take him with us where he can be watched."_

_"He has done nothing but talk,"_ Nyére said. _"I can do nothing until he crosses the line from argument to rebellion."_

_"Let us hope it doesn't go that far,"_ Séretur said. _"But see to it that the easterlings are guarded. Árvarno would not dare harm your husband, but he has been outspoken about those children. His hatred easily matches your father's."_

_"It is a sad day when our people's hatred drives us to threaten children,"_ Nyére said angrily. _"If I had never been to the west I could not hate children purely for their bloodline."_

_"You are wiser than your father," _Séretur said. _"I will see to everyone's travel needs. In one week all will be ready to leave."_

_"Thank you, Séretur,"_ Nyére said.

* * *

When Alcon went inside and found Lyneya and Godwin sitting on a plush chair together singing a song. Alcon leaned against the door jamb and listened to the dark and warning words.

_"When the grass ripples in the wind _

_Like the waves of the sea_

_And the bright harvest moon_

_Shines down on me_

_The air chills your breath_

_And the stars twinkle bright_

_And the warlords ride out_

_In full armor at might_

_Bar the doors, dowse the lamps_

_Rally men in your camps_

_Grab your sword, arm your bow_

_Like a storm they will come_

_Riding hither and fro_

_Leaving fire in their wake_

_And blood 'neath their soles_

_Guard your children, my friends_

_Stow your goods, hide your gold_

_Run away to the hills and hide_

_All ye young and ye old_

_Tax is taken not paid_

_From each Man, child and maid_

_Listen well everyone _

_And you'll live when they come_

_Warlords rule with their swords_

_Their titles written in blood…"_

"Enough!" Alcon said, having heard more than enough. The song infuriated him because it reminded him of the evil that they had lived with. "The warlords are all dead! If you would sing, sing of something pleasant."

Godwin had never heard Alcon raise his voice before except to Draven and it caught him off guard. He looked up in surprise and just weakly said, "I'm sorry, I don't know any pleasant songs."

Lyneya just stiffened but her expression was unreadable. Men were men in any race. She hadn't realized the song would anger him. She would have to be more careful if she was going to keep her promise. The last thing she wanted was to ignite his anger. As his wife she would be at his mercy. A place she did not want to be.

Alcon's expression softened when he realized he'd lost his patience. "Then we will have to teach you some."

Godwin slowly smiled, "I'd like that."

"It was my fault," Lyneya said quietly, taking the blame away from Godwin. "I am sorry, Alcon."

"It is pleasing to hear you sing," Alcon said as he crossed the room and sat on his haunches by the chair. "But songs of blood and fear have no place in this family."

"Godwin, go play in the courtyard," Lyneya said softly.

Godwin hopped down and ran out the door to play. Alcon watched him go and then looked at Lyneya.

"I am sorry I spoke harshly," Alcon said. "I do not like to think of you living in such fear. The song was a bitter reminder of what your life was like."

"Why do you worry over the past? There is nothing to be done about it now," Lyneya said. "You saved us, and we will forever be in your debt…"

"I do not want your gratitude, Lyneya," Alcon said. "Speak no more of debt. I would have done for anyone what I did for you. You do not collect debts on doing what is right."

"In Rhûn, a life saved by another is a great gift," Lyneya said.

"If you would but trust me, I would be happy," Alcon said.

"I am not good at trust, Alcon, but for you I will try," she said. "So far you have been true to your word."

"When you learn to truly trust in me, then perhaps you will not sleep so near the edge of the bed for fear of losing your virtue to your husband," Alcon said with a smirk.

Lyneya blushed, "I have no right to withhold it, no matter what you promised."

"Unless there is love in your heart, it is not mine to take," Alcon said. "Rape is not love, Lyneya."

Lyneya didn't know what to say, and fortunately their privacy was interrupted when the others returned. Alcon stood and waited to hear the news.

"We're going home in a week," Thelyn said.

"And?" Alcon asked.

"We're traveling with whoever will follow," Legolas said. "We'll have to wait and see how many that is."

"What of Árvarno?" Alcon asked with as calm a voice as he could manage.

"He spoke his protests, but left peacefully," Polodrin said.

Alcon nodded. He would choose his time to deal with that, but for now he would stay here and relax with Lyneya. They had a week before leaving. That would give him time to court his bride. He could already see a change in her today. She did not look at him with distrust, but curiosity. That much at least was an improvement.

* * *

Godwin liked the brightly colored fish in the fountain pond. They liked bread and he liked watching them swim up for crumbs. But it was starting to get dull sitting out here with no one to play with. He sighed and looked back at the doorway. Everyone was busy talking and Lyneya had Alcon with her. Godwin didn't want to ask her to play and interrupt them. She'd been his best friend since he was a baby, but now she was grown up, and married. She wasn't his playmate anymore. He watched Alcon as he talked to her. His eyes lit up when he looked at Lyneya, and Godwin knew he truly cared for them. It made him feel strangely warm inside, and secure. Lyneya deserved to be happy.

Godwin sighed and looked around. There was a small hidden gate in the courtyard wall that was half hidden by climbing roses. He smiled and ran to investigate. There was a creek and a path just beyond the garden and he just had to get a closer look. He jiggled the gate and the latch came loose and he opened it. It was overgrown on the outside as well so it only moved about a foot, but it was enough for him to squeeze out. He stood up and looked at the path with a smile. He loved exploring. He looked back at the gate, thinking he should probably tell someone where he was going, but changed his mind. He wouldn't go far, and he'd come right back.

* * *

It was nearly lunchtime when Jamie offered to go and get Godwin from the courtyard for the noon meal.

"That boy must have found something fun out there, I'll go call him for you," Jamie said.

Alcon nodded and turned his attention back to Lyneya. They had talked for a couple of hours about happy moments in her life. It was the first time they had really talked and he was enjoying it. She seemed to be at ease with him and it felt good to see her relaxed rather than afraid.

Jamie suddenly ran inside and said, "He's gone, through a small gate hidden by the bushes."

Nyére knew the one. She'd used it as a child, and knew where the path led. "He found my secret," she said with a smile. "There is a place down that path I used to play. It is safe enough, nothing to harm him."

"Nothing save an Elf who despises him," Polodrin said, "We'll go and find him immediately."

Alcon had already headed out the door to investigate the gate. It was stuck so he forced it open, digging a little trench in the ground. He was through it and down the path at a near run. He followed the trail until he was suddenly brought up short by Cilmo.

"Shhh," Cilmo said. "The boy is playing just there."

"Why did you not bring him back?" Alcon asked.

Cilmo just pointed to the hunched over body in the bushes. It was Árvarno with an arrow in his back, and his dagger was still in his hand. He was less than five feet from where Godwin was sitting and Alcon's face just paled.

"I was following Árvarno, and realized what his business was out here. The boy never saw him, and I didn't want him to. Go and take him home the other way, Alcon. I didn't know if he would trust me," Cilmo said.

"Thank you," Alcon said.

"No thanks are needed," Cilmo said. "I was glad for the excuse. He was trouble from the moment we arrived."

Alcon strolled into the clearing where Godwin was playing with a couple of model ships in a little pond. It was quite the hidden playground with a small stone table and stools, just a child's size. Godwin looked up and smiled.

"Look what I found," Godwin said. "I hope whoever left their toys here doesn't mind me playing with them."

Alcon smiled, "I'm sure they don't, in fact, let's bring the boats back with us and you can play with them in the fountain."

"Are you sure?" Godwin asked.

"I'm sure, son. Let's go," Alcon said.

Godwin stopped a moment, a little surprised by Alcon's use of the title son.

"What's wrong?" Alcon asked.

"Nothing, sir," Godwin said as he took his ship from the water and followed.

Alcon led him away, careful to stand between him and the body in the bushes. There was no reason for him to see it. He would forever be grateful to Cilmo for being on guard this day. On the path back to the courtyard, they ran into Thelyn, Polodrin and Nyére. Everyone looked relieved.

"Oh, you found him," Thelyn said. "Your sister was worried."

"I'm fine," Godwin said rolling his eyes. "Lyneya worries too much."

Alcon just looked at them with fury on his face. "He is just fine, thanks to Cilmo," he said. "Go and look, I'll take Godwin back to the house."

Nyére was worried about the comment but covered it with a smile. "I see you found my old ships," she said.

"Yes, m'lady," Godwin said. "Alcon said I could take them to the courtyard, if that's alright with you."

"They are yours now, Godwin. Take them where you please," she said.

Godwin bowed formally, "Thank you for the gift, Lady Nyére. I will take good care of them."

"Come on, son, let's go," Alcon said and led the boy away.

When they were gone Polodrin just looked at Thelyn, "He's rather comfortable with that title, isn't he?"

"Alcon always did things with all his heart," Thelyn said. "I knew one day he'd fall in love completely. I just never expected him to get a child a well. I sort of expected her to love him back."

Nyére just smiled. "Do not give up on that just yet, Thelyn. She has changed since we first found her."

Polodrin laughed, "Yeah, she changed gender."

Thelyn glared at him and just headed down the path, "Let's see what Cilmo found."

* * *

Alcon sent the boy to the courtyard with his ships where Lyneya had been waiting. She hugged him, with relief obvious in her eyes. Alcon watched as she sat by the pond and played with him as if nothing happened. Trouble averted was quickly forgotten. The love in her eyes made the heart in his chest ache. She felt things deeply, but love she only gave to one person, Godwin. She glanced up at Alcon and her eyes still shone with love. Alcon held his breath and she smiled and mouthed the words _thank you. _ He wondered if the look in her eyes had been for him, or merely an echo of her love for Godwin.

"Alcon, come and see," Godwin called.

Alcon joined them and they watched the swan ships glide gracefully across the pond. Alcon felt like he was beginning to fit into the picture, but he still didn't feel complete. Perhaps in time, Lyneya would let him into her heart.


	47. New Year

**New Year**

In the days that followed, there was much activity in the city. Travel plans were made, personal treasures were packed and provisions were gathered. Nyére was busy seeing to the needs of her people with Cilmo and Séretur helping. Polodrin drew the interest of the curious and visitors came to sit in the garden and ask questions about the Men of the West.

Legolas also drew attention as the only fair haired Elf they had seen in their wood. The beginning of friendship between the Avari and their future neighbors was being formed and Legolas was pleased. For the most part, the Avari were not hateful people. They were skilled artisans and musicians, in tune with the land and growing things. Gardens were a common sight in the city and they were an impressive sight even in winter. Legolas hoped they would feel welcome and comfortable in their new home.

Thelyn and Jamie spent much of their time in the forest. Jamie liked the trees here and felt strangely drawn to the stone in the glen. For Thelyn it was good to just be alone with her and listen to her sing. For Jamie it felt refreshing, like coming home.

Alcon spent his days with his new family. He just wanted this time to let them get comfortable with him. Godwin seemed the most ready to accept this newly formed family. Alcon used the title 'son' more frequently, and Godwin began answering to it. Lyneya noticed how close they were becoming but said nothing about it. She seemed distant, even more than before and it worried Alcon. He was the perfect respectful Elf, maintaining his distance as if she were an acquaintance. He thought he could be happy just having her near, but it was miserable. Her smiles were forced, and any signs of kindness or acceptance from her were motivated by gratitude. So he kept his word, though it hurt, never asking anything of her. She seemed to have a heart of stone, and he thought he would never see the day when she returned his love.

* * *

Three days had passed since the council, and Alcon was walking Lyneya to their room after putting Godwin to bed. He ventured his first attempt at showing her affection by putting an arm around her shoulders as they walked. She didn't pull away, but they were still in public. When they reached the privacy of their room, he saw her blush and timidly step away to go to the wardrobe.

Alcon reminded himself that their relationship was still very new and tried not to feel hurt. He left her the space she still needed and changed for bed. She stripped off her clothes and put her nightgown on without even glancing his way. He wondered if she was beginning to trust him. While her back was turned, he snuck a look. She was about to slip her nightgown over head and he saw her naked form briefly. His eyes doubled in size when he saw her back marred by nearly a dozen long red scars. She turned to come to bed and he quickly turned away. If she knew he'd seen her she'd be upset. His need to build her trust was greater than his need to know what happened to her. She came to bed and lay down, still maintaining her distance.

"Goodnight Alcon," she said softly.

"Goodnight Lyneya," he said.

She rolled over and went to sleep but Alcon just stared at the ceiling. He felt as though he shared his bed with a stranger. She kept her feelings hidden, and he was growing frustrated. It took all of his patience to keep from crushing her in his arms and pouring his heart out to her. After a while of watching her sleep, he finally lost himself to oblivion as well.

Sometime during the night he felt the bed move and he woke. All was quiet save the restless sleeper beside him. She was tossing and turning, and there was terror on her face. He sat up and moved closer, unsure of what to do. When he heard her whimper, he couldn't take it anymore and spoke.

"Lyneya, wake up, it is a dream," he said.

Her eyes flew open and she was panting as if trying to catch her breath, "Wha…?"

"Shhh, I am here, it was but a dream," he soothed softly. "You are safe, Lyneya. I won't let anything happen to you."

Lyneya looked at him with searching eyes. He waited for her to speak, but she said nothing. Then he saw a tear in her eyes and just pulled her close. She buried her face in his chest and he held her tight and let her cry. As her body racked with sobs, she didn't pull away but snuggled close and Alcon closed his eyes. Comfort, only comfort, but she was in his arms and it was heavenly. Finally she quieted, but made no move to pull away.

"Thank you," she whispered softly.

"Shhh, no thanks are needed. Go back to sleep, I am here," he said. "I will not leave you."

She shifted a little in his arms but didn't leave the comfort of his embrace. With her head resting on his arm and her body tucked in close to his, she drifted back to sleep. Alcon wrapped a hand around her waist and sighed contentedly before joining her in slumber.

* * *

Lyneya woke in Alcon's arms that morning and realized she didn't mind. It was strange that after all her protests, she found that she really did trust him. He treated her with dignity and respect, something that the women of her country never see. She liked him; she knew she could not deny that. He was the only person who had ever treated her with such selfless kindness. She looked at his face, serene and handsome. His red hair fell over his shoulders and onto her neck, and she smiled. It was not what she had expected for her life. She expected to be caught in a raid and mistreated until she died. The life expectancy of a woman in the plains was short. Never would she have thought to be rescued by an Elf. She never would have thought she'd be married to one, even if it was just for show. She closed her eyes and listened to him breathe. She could feel his heartbeat, and it was strong and steady, like him. When she opened her eyes, he was looking at her.

"Did you sleep okay?" he asked.

Lyneya smiled, "Yes, thank you. I'm sorry about last night."

"I'm not," Alcon said. "I'm sorry your dreams were unpleasant, but I'm not sorry we…"

"I know what you meant," she said.

Alcon smiled, but made no move to release her.

"Alcon?"

"Yes?"

"I really do trust you. I've never trusted anyone before, but I trust you," she said seriously.

Alcon looked into her eyes and saw truth in their depths. "Your trust is a gift, Lyneya, but I must confess, I want more."

"Trust is all I can offer you," she said with a furrowed brow. "This was your idea, not mine, remember?"

Alcon sat up and turned away. "Yes, it was," he said quickly. "I gave you my word and I will not break it."

He was trying to convince himself he could maintain his distance, but his will was failing. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, and love her. Last night she had let him get close, but this morning she was pulling away again. It was painful beyond description. He rose and dressed quickly, desperate to get out of here for a little while. If he remained in this room another minute he would say or do something he would regret. He reached for the door and turned back to her a moment.

"I'll see you at breakfast," he said softly.

Lyneya offered him a smile, but it was obviously a shaky one. He turned back to the door and scowled. This was much harder than he'd thought.

* * *

Thelyn ran into Alcon just as he emerged from his room. He noticed the frustration immediately and cocked a brow at him.

"What?" Alcon asked in annoyance.

"I am not blind," Thelyn said. "You may keep your secret from everyone else, but not me."

"I have no secret," Alcon said.

"Really? Then you are not just pretending to be married," Thelyn said.

"You would not understand," Alcon said.

"Try me," Thelyn said sternly.

Alcon looked around and paused. He just gave his brother a nod toward the door and they went outside. Once he was satisfied they were alone, he confessed.

"It is true," he said simply.

"Why?"

"So I could protect her and Godwin, at least at first," Alcon said. "I love them, Thelyn. It makes my whole chest ache I love them so much."

"But?" Thelyn prompted.

"You remember when we were children and we found that sparrow?"

"The one with the broken wing? Yes, I remember," Thelyn said. "I remember you cried when he was mended and flew away."

"Lyneya is like that," Alcon said. "She's been hurt so much she needs time to get her wings back."

Thelyn sighed, "Is she mending?"

"Slowly," Alcon said sadly. "Very slowly."

"So you haven't…"

"That is not your business," Alcon said.

"Hmmm, that's a no then," Thelyn said with a grin. "I'll wager I will know when your sparrow is mended and your marriage becomes official."

"There is nothing humorous about this," Alcon said. "I'm all tore up inside."

"You are the most patient one in the family," Thelyn said seriously. "You can see this through."

"Easy for you to say, your wife adores you," Alcon said and just headed back inside.

He looked around for Lyneya and found her in the hall sitting with Godwin. He sat beside her and once again played the part of loving husband. She maintained her part as loving wife but Thelyn knew, and Alcon suspected the others knew as well. Only Godwin seemed to believe the act. There was little to be said or done to change it. Alcon just treated her with respect and devotion while he waited on her heart.

The one encouraging part of Alcon's days was his time spent with Godwin. The child not only accepted and trusted him, he loved him. They spent hours playing together or riding in the wood. Alcon found a child's bow and was teaching the boy archery.

Lyneya watched the pair together, sometimes covertly. She was pleased to see her brother happy and safe. There was sincere affection in Alcon's eyes and Lyneya's opinions about Elves was slowly changing, at least where Alcon was concerned. She found herself smiling more, and she actually looked forward to sitting by him at meals. At night she still watched him, but without fear. She thought of the night he'd comforted her and she smiled to herself. She'd never felt that safe before. She was too proud to admit it, but she liked him, she liked him very much.

* * *

The week went by quickly and the arrangement had not changed between them. Alcon made no more overtures of affection and Lyneya still slept on the edge of the bed. On the morning of New Year's Eve, Lyneya woke to the sight of Alcon rummaging for something under the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she sat up on her elbows and looked at him curiously.

"It is New Years tonight," he said as if that would explain it.

"Happy New Year," she said. "What are you doing?"

Alcon found his parcel and stood up. "This is for you," he said, "for the feast tonight."

Lyneya sat up and looked at the brown paper package with surprise. "A gift?" she said in wonder.

"Open it," he said.

Lyneya opened the paper carefully, almost reverently and Alcon felt a lump in his throat. Were gifts so rare for her? When she saw what was inside she gasped.

"It is a new gown," she said with a catch in her voice. "It's beautiful, my favorite color." She held it up and admired the delicate pink fabric. "I never… It's the nicest… Thank you very much." Tears filled her eyes and she looked at him and smiled warmly. "I love it, thank you."

Alcon reached out and gently wiped a tear from her cheeks, "You are welcome he said softly through the lump in his throat. "I can't wait to see you wear it."

"I'll put it on now," she said.

"I'll wait outside," Alcon said and headed for the door.

"No," she said. "I'll trust you not to look. I think everyone is suspicious of our arrangement as it is."

Alcon stopped at the door, resting his head against it and sighed. Was she really that blind? Did she think he had no feelings at all? "I am certain they know, but it doesn't matter. I cannot stay, I just …can't."

Alcon left abruptly and Lyneya stared at the door. Why not? He was fine at bedtime and she trusted him. She just didn't want things to be awkward for him with his friends. She furrowed her brow and looked at the gown again. It was the most feminine gown she'd ever seen. She put it on and went to the wardrobe to see how it looked in the mirror. The reflection before her was a stranger. She always expected to see a boy looking back at her. The dress was a fine gift and she couldn't wait for him to see her in it. She emerged from the room and looked at him expectantly.

He looked at her, standing there blushing innocently. Her fair skin was glowing and her eyes shone bright. He couldn't help but notice the delicate curve of her breasts and the narrow waist that accentuated her enticing round hips. He found her desirable from head to toe. She looked at him, waiting for him to speak but all he could see was her full red lips.

"What do you think?" she asked nervously.

"You are beautiful," he said softly.

Her blush darkened and she smiled shyly. Alcon felt his breeches tighten over his groin and he groaned inwardly and took her hand. He led her to breakfast and Godwin stared at her.

"Oiy, Lyneya! You look nice," Godwin said.

"Yes, the color is most becoming," Legolas agreed.

Lyneya thanked them for the compliments and breakfast went on as usual. Nyere discussed the business of the departure and plans were made for the feast. Polodrin mentioned the need for a little hunting, and Alcon and Thelyn were quick to volunteer.

"We'll be glad to go with you," Alcon said.

"Are you sure you can tear yourself away from your bride?" Polodrin asked with a smirk.

Alcon gave Lyneya's hand a squeeze, "My _wife_ will probably enjoy the break," he said, emphasizing the word wife.

"I'll miss you," Lyneya said, "But I know how much you like to hunt. Go on and have a nice day. I'll see you tonight."

Alcon smiled at her response and he leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Thanks, love. I'll see you later." He got up and strode out of the room with Thelyn and Lyneya looked at Polodrin smugly. When he'd left, and she was left, she let out the breath she was holding and touched her cheek. He kissed her. It was the first time, and she suddenly blushed.

Legolas chuckled, "When are you going to see his heart, Lyneya?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to maintain the charade.

"I've known him all his life, and he loves you desperately," Legolas said. "I don't think you can see it."

"Of course I can," she said quickly. "I married him, didn't I?"

Nyére cleared her throat and gave Legolas a look. He just sighed and left the hall. Nyere glanced at Lyneya and smiled.

"Legolas talks a lot," she said.

"No one is fooled at all, are they?" Lyneya said.

"No," Nyére said. "But what is between you and Alcon is not our business. We just don't want to see him hurt."

"I don't want to hurt him," she said as she stood to leave.. "I owe him everything."

"All he wants from you is your love," Nyére said seriously. "He is your husband, Lyneya."

"I don't know what I feel…" Lyneya said softly. "When I was a child, I loved many people and lost them all, except Godwin. I never wanted to feel the pain of loss again so I stopped letting myself care. But in my heart there is a place that is lonely and empty. When I am with Alcon I do not feel lonely and my heart is full of joy. When he is near me I lose my breath, my heart races and my knees are weak. I do not know if this is love, I only know I feel this way with Alcon."

"You have just described love perfectly, Lyneya," Nyére said.

"I'm afraid," Lyneya said.

"So was I," Nyére said. "Polodrin frightened me, but when I finally admitted my feelings, my fears left. Just think about it."

Lyneya nodded and changed the subject. "I can't believe he gave me a gift."

"It is New Year, Lyneya. Gift giving is common," Nyére said. "Most gifts are given at the feast, but the gown was for you to wear so he gave it to you early."

"I never heard of this custom," Lyneya said. "I have nothing to give him."

"That can be mended," Nyére said with a smile. "Come with me to the Sword smith's. I am sure he has something you could give as a gift."

"I cannot pay him," Lyneya said. "I pay my own way."

"We are leaving here two days hence. Much of what we have will be left behind. Do not worry over money, Lyneya. Elves place little value on coins," Nyére said seriously. "Go get Godwin and we'll see what Neido has in his shop."

* * *

The broad, dark haired Elf stood in the corner watching as the human looked over his craftsmanship. She seemed impressed, but could not seem to make up her mind. He looked at Nyere questioningly.

_"What is she looking for?"_ he asked.

_"A gift for her new husband, Alcon,"_ Nyére said.

Niedo looked back at Lyneya and frowned, _"She doesn't want a sword, show her the daggers."_

_"I don't think a weapon is appropriate,"_ Lyneya said seriously_. "Thank you for letting me look, my lord, sword smith. Your work is the finest I've ever seen.. It is simply not what I'm looking for."_

Neido bowed, _"I did not know you spoke our tongue, lady. What gift would you give if you had a choice?"_

_"I do not know your customs,"_ she said.

_"Let me show you some other things,"_ Neido said. _"I do not just make blades."_ He showed her some of his silver work. There were intricate brooches, belts trimmed in silver, sheaths and bracelets. Lyneya was impressed. Some of the brooches had writing on them.

_"I do not read your script, what does this one say?"_ she asked.

_"Aratoamin,"_ he said. _"It means 'my champion."_

Lyneya smiled, _"That is the one."_

Neido took the brooch and polished it for her_. "A great compliment to your lord, my lady. I have a box for this."_ The Elf left and Nyére looked at Lyneya with a smile.

"He'll like it," she said.

"I hope so," Lyneya said. "Your sword smith is as kind as he is skilled."

He returned with a small wood box. It was carved into a scroll design and stained with a rich red stain. _"Here,"_ he said. _"A worthy New Year's gift."_

_"I cannot pay you, sir."_

_"No need,"_ he said.

Nyére thanked him and they left. Godwin, who'd been playing outside waiting joined them and looked at the box curiously.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It is for Alcon," Lyneya said.

"Oh," Godwin said. "Is it his birthday?"

"No," Nyére said. "It is New Year's Eve. Elves give gifts on New Year's Eve."

Godwin was thoughtful for a moment and then he smiled. "I should get him a gift too."

"Children do not give gifts," Nyére said with a smile. "Go and play, Godwin. The feast will be at sunset."

* * *

It was mid afternoon when Polodrin and the twins returned from the hunt. Their game was delivered to the cooks who were preparing the meal for the feast and Alcon went to clean up. He bathed and put on clean clothes, thankful for the freshly cleaned tunic and breeches hanging in the wardrobe. He combed out his long wet hair and braided it in the traditional Elvish style.

When he was satisfied with his appearance he went to the bed and found his second parcel where he'd hidden it. The small wood box looked so insignificant, but it held his heart. He opened it and looked at the delicate necklace. The pendant was the most delicate, feminine style he could find. Three silver strands weaved into a scrolled design with a single clear stone shining like a star from within them. It was symbolic of their new family, three single lives bonded into one. He closed the box and hid it in his tunic. He looked forward to the feast. It was for the New Year, but it would be special to him for a more personal reason. Lyneya never got her wedding feast. He was anxious to share the night with her.

* * *

The feast was a grand affair. The great hall was bright with music and dancing, and good food. It was not as full as in ages past. Only a little more than a hundred Elves and guests were there to enjoy the celebration, but their joy was still substantial.

Thelyn and Jamie watched with fascination as the Avari danced. Thelyn, ever the bold one, asked Jamie to dance with him. He didn't' know the steps, but he didn't care. The couple went out onto the floor and tried to follow the music. Legolas laughed and Nyére just looked at Polodrin.

"Shall we show them how it is done?" she asked.

"Speak for yourself, my lady. I'm a Ranger with two left feet," he said seriously.

"I'll never believe it," she said with a smirk, "Come on, it is tradition."

Polodrin dragged his feet, but after a few minutes, he found he enjoyed it.

The music and dancing continued into the late evening and Godwin fell asleep at the table. Alcon and Lyneya smiled at the sight of the usually active boy dozing in his chair. Alcon lifted him carefully into his arms and they left the hall to put him to bed. Lyneya walked close to Alcon and put her hand in the crook of his arm. When they reached Godwin's room, Alcon gently laid him on the bed and removed his boots. He tucked the boy in and stood up, and Lyneya kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, kid," she whispered, "Happy New Year."

Alcon put an arm around her shoulders and led her to the hallway. He closed the door and looked at his wife.

"We cannot leave him here alone," he said.

"That's alright," she said. "The feast was great, but a little loud for my taste."

"I can hear the music from here," Alcon admitted, then looked at her with a mischievous smile. "Dance with me."

"But this isn't dance music, it is too slow," she said.

"There are other dances than those you saw," he said. "Please, dance with your husband on New Year."

Lyneya took his hand and he drew her close, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Put your other hand on my shoulder," he said.

Lyneya obeyed and they swayed to the music, stepping slowly and fluidly around the hallway. Alcon drew her up against him and she rested her head against his chest. He gave up on steps and just swayed with her, slowly turning a circle as the music played. By the time the music died down, they were no longer dancing, but were simply standing in the middle of the hall in a warm embrace.

"That is a dance?" she asked softly.

"Yes," he said. "Happy New Year."

Lyneya suddenly remembered her gift. "Alcon?"

"Yes, love?" he asked softly.

Lyneya didn't notice his endearment; she was too excited about her gift. She stepped back and looked at him with a smile. She took his hand and backed up heading for their room. "Come on, I have something for you." She practically dragged him the few steps it took to get to the room.

Alcon was curious and just closed the door and looked at her with a cocked brow. Lyneya ran to the wardrobe and then turned around with a small box.

"Here," she said, "Happy New Year."

Alcon looked at the small box and ran his fingers over the carving. It was very nice and he was suddenly nervous about what was inside. He opened it and smiled. A brooch… and a very fine one. He took it out and admired the engraving. Then he noticed the script.

"_Aratoamin_," he said softly.

Lyneya smiled, "Yes, you are my champion."

"Oh, Lyneya, it is a great gift," he said sincerely. "And I have one for you."

Lyneya smiled, "Yes, the dress, it is the finest I've ever…"

"No," he said, taking the box from his tunic, "The gown you needed. I will see to it that your wardrobe is complete in time. This is the gift I spoke of."

Lyneya timidly took the box and stared at it. She was afraid to open it. The box was pretty and she was just so stunned by his kindness and generosity.

"Open it, Lyneya, I am anxious to see your face when you see it," he said.

She slowly lifted the lid and her eyes doubled in size. She'd never seen anything so beautiful. "It is too fine," she said. "Surely it was made for a great lady."

"Yes, it was made for you, Lyneya," Alcon said, taking it out to put it on her. "Why do gifts move you so? Have you never received gifts before?"

"Once, when an Elf saved my life by a river," she said looking up into his eyes.

"Lyneya, can you ever love me?" Alcon asked huskily.

Lyneya's eyes filled with tears and she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him. "I already love you," she said as she rested her head against his chest.

Alcon wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He was overwhelmed by joy at her words. He had thought it would take forever to win her heart, but she loved him. He had no idea what he would do this night. He didn't want to rush her, but he wanted more than this hug.

"Woman, you have made me very happy," he said. "I have loved you from the beginning, and it has been a very long week for me."

"I am sorry," she said.

"No apology is needed," Alcon said. "I tricked you into marrying me. I admit my deception. My motives were more than protection. It was not purely for Godwin's sake, but for my own. I did not want to let you go."

"Yet you kept your promise," she said.

"I will keep it still if you need more time," he said. "I want you to come to me when you are ready and not before."

"I'm… afraid," she said softly.

Alcon bent down and kissed the top of her head, then released her. "You need never fear again," he said. "You are my wife, in my care. No one will ever hurt you again."

Lyneya nodded, but that wasn't what she'd meant. She was afraid of fully surrendering herself to him. She trusted him, and she loved him, but she'd always been told that men hurt women. She'd even seen it, and heard the screams. The thought of intimacy frightened her. But Nyére had told her to face the fear, so she would leave it up to him.

"What is your wish?" Lyneya asked.

"I want us to be married for love, not convenience," Alcon asked.

"I love you, Alcon," she said.

"And I love you, but I see fear in your eyes," he said. "Do you release me from my promise?" he asked.

"I… yes," she said softly. "I am your wife, and you are my husband."

"Only for love, Lyneya," he said. "Not for gratitude, or duty or pity."

"It is for love," she said. "I am yours, Alcon."

Alcon stepped closer to her and gently took her face in his hands and kissed her. He could see that despite her love, she was afraid. He moved very slowly and kept his touch feather soft. He treated her as a new horse, gentling her with his patience and love. She trembled in his arms and he broke their kiss and looked into her eyes.

"Let us rest," he said. "I would be pleased if you would but sleep a little closer."

"But, I am giving myself to you," she said.

"And I can see that you are still not ready for that," he said. "I am a patient husband. When I touch you and you tremble from joy and not fear, then I will accept the gift of your body."

Lyneya searched his eyes. "You are not angry?"

"Lyneya, I love you," he said seriously. "I care more for your happiness than my own desire."

Lyneya kissed his cheek, "I do not even know what it is I fear."

"It is not important," he said. "Dress for bed."

Alcon left her a little privacy and once again went to bed wearing his breeches. He forced himself not to look, especially now. When she came to bed, he drew back the blanket for her and waited to see what she would do. She lay beside him, only inches away and he covered her with the blanket and drew her small body up against his and wrapped her in his arms.

"Here is where you will sleep," he said, "In my arms."

She smiled, "I hoped you would say that."

Alcon kissed her tenderly and then lay back and closed his eyes. "Sleep now, fair wife."

"Goodnight, husband."


	48. Sparrow's Flight

**Sparrow's Flight**

The morning after the feast was a busy one. Everyone was packing to depart that afternoon. Nyére had the rangers oversee the loading of goods and supplies. Horses were tended by the blacksmith, pack horses were loaded, saddles were cinched and the Avari dressed for winter travel. Séretur saw to the needs of all, making sure that everyone had what they needed for the journey.

Alcon had risen early and sought out a few things he needed for his family. Lyneya and Godwin had come with only the rags on their backs. They needed warm clothes and horses. Séretur gave him horses and saddles, and the seamstress already had some clothes for Godwin prepared. As for Lyneya, Nyére had her needs covered. They were nearly the same size, and Nyére's wardrobe was too large to bring. She was more than happy to share.

"Choose a few formal gowns as well," Nyére said as she held up a heavy beige cloak. "This cloak is lined with fur and will serve well on the road. And there is riding clothes to match it."

"Alcon doesn't like me to wear breeches anymore," Lyneya said.

Nyére smiled, "Then try this on. This is a riding dress."

Lyneya smiled approvingly, "He'll like this better."

"You have grown to truly love him," Nyére said.

"Yes, I have, but we are still strangers in many ways," Lyneya admitted. "I hope to change that in time."

"You will," Nyére said. "I grow closer to my husband every day. It will be the same for you. Now try it on."

Lyneya nodded and stepped behind the door of the wardrobe to change. She was careful to keep herself out of sight. She didn't want Nyére to see her scars. But Nyére came around the door to give her the sash, and she stopped dead and gasped.

"By the Great Mountain! Lyneya, your back," she gasped.

Lyneya quickly backed away, horrified. "It is old; there is no reason to be upset."

"No reason? No reason! What evil is this that was done to you? I will have an answer," Nyére said firmly. "Or should I ask your husband what story you gave him?"

"No! He has not seen it," Lyneya pleaded and then she paled when she realized what she'd confessed to. "Oh, do not speak to him of this. I have said far too much."

"He will see it, you cannot hide it from him for long," Nyére said seriously. "What will you say to him when he sees the evidence of abuse upon you?"

"It is the past," Lyneya said. "Before Godwin was born. He knows nothing of it, and those that remember it are all dead."

Nyére frowned and just said, "Turn around and let me see it."

Lyneya hung her head and turned. Nyére examined the pink scars, gently touching them to see how severe they had been. The wounds had been quite deep and she knew it was done with a large whip.

"There is a salve that may fade the marks some," Nyére said a little more calmly. "The medicines of the elves are quite strong. I will send for some before we leave."

"Are you going to tell him?" Lyneya asked softly.

"No, you are, when you show him," Nyére said firmly

"You do not understand," Lyneya said. "I cannot name him to you."

Nyére paused; there was something big going on here. Why would Lyneya be afraid to name an Easterling? Nyére looked at her seriously. "It was an Elf, wasn't it, Lyneya?"

"Atanvardo," Lyneya said. "My father killed the others with him, but Atanvardo had gotten away."

"He is dead now," Nyére said bitterly. "I think he lived far too long. My people owe you recompense for his crime."

"No," Lyneya said sadly. "I am alive; if you would make restitution for his crimes, bring back my parents. It was his sword that took them from me."

Nyére closed her eyes and cringed. "Where is Alcon?"

"Helping with the preparations to leave," Lyneya said as she finished dressing. "He doesn't know, and I wasn't going to tell him."

"If you and he are ever to grow closer, you must deal with this past of yours. We are going to cross your country. Do you think we will pass through it without trouble?" Nyére asked her seriously. "He should learn the truth from you and no one else."

"I do not want his pity," Lyneya said.

"Pity is not what he feels for you," Nyére said. "Put your gown back on and go tell him, now, before we leave."

"This is not a five minute story," Lyneya said.

"The Caravan will wait, there is always more that can be done to prepare," Nyére said lightly, "Go."

* * *

Alcon was saddling the horses he'd acquired and stroked the neck of _Pilin,_ which means Sparrow, the horse he'd chosen for Lyneya. She was a sturdy mare of pale grey with a creamy white mane and tail. He'd have chosen her for her beauty and strength, but the name made it all the better. A sparrow for his Sparrow, Lyneya. The yearling he'd found for Godwin was a lively brown steed. He was not quite to his full height, which made him perfect for the boy. The pair could grow together. He did a final check on the cinching when Lyneya found him.

"Alcon," she said nervously as she walked over to him. "I need to talk to you."

Alcon turned and could see that she was anxious. "Of course," he said, taking her hand and drawing her near. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing, I hope," she said. "But I think it is time I told you the answers to your questions. We are leaving today, and will pass through my homeland again. I want you to know the truth."

Alcon put an arm around her and led her back through the square to Nyére's house. They went right to their room and he closed the door. After they were seated at the table, he gave her a smile and waited for her tale.

"You know my father was Colwin Silverhelm," she began.

"Yes," Alcon said.

"My mother was a slave," Lyneya said. "When my father inherited the high seat of the realm, the land was in shambles during the years following the war. Slavery had been a long tolerated trade and fact of life. He met my mother in the palace. She was a scullery maid, and he fell in love with her. It was accepted for the Overlord to simply take whatever he wanted, but he refused, calling it barbaric. He freed the slaves and then begged her for her hand in marriage."

"Very romantic," Alcon said.

"Yes, it was, and it was foolish," Lyneya said. "There was warring between the warlords, and uprisings all over Rhûn. With the loss of the slave trade, many lost their profits. Now they had to pay fair wages when they paid nothing before."

"What he did was right, Lyneya, and I must admire him for it," Alcon said. "I did not know there were Easterlings with honor."

"And until I met you, I did not know there were Elves with honor," Lyneya said.

Alcon's expression instantly sobered, "Finish your tale, Lyneya."

"I was young the first time I saw him visit our home, an Emissary from this wood. He bore gifts to my father and smiles and kind words. But his eyes belied his smile, and I knew he was not to be trusted. My father accepted him into our house, and they counseled long hours about the affairs of politics. Then this emissary spoke of his purpose. He wanted to reestablish the main trade between his people and ours, slavery."

Alcon's eyes doubled in size. "Name this Elf," he said through gritted teeth.

"Atanvardo," Lyneya said. "There is more."

Alcon shifted in his seat, preparing for the rest of the evil story. "Go on."

"My father not only refused, but threatened him. He called it an evil trade and banished all emissaries from Dorian. Atanvardo was escorted to the border and ordered never to return, but of course, he did," Lyneya said with a hint of annoyance in her tone. And here she paused, as if trying to muster up the courage to continue.

Alcon put a hand on hers and looked into her eyes, "I will hear it all."

"I was eleven, and traveling to my uncle's home for a visit with a small guard. My mother was carrying Godwin and was quite ill, so father thought a short journey would be a good distraction for me. He and mother stayed home."

Alcon squeezed her hand, sensing something unpleasant was about to come next.

"We were attacked by renegades, and the guards were all killed, but I was taken captive. When I was brought to their camp, I met the leader…"

"Atanvardo," Alcon finished for her.

"Yes. He wanted to give my father a message, and he wrote it on my back with a whip. I was beaten and then left for dead on the road where I would be found. By some grace, I lived. Father set out to find them, and killed nearly a hundred renegades that summer, but Atanvardo got away."

Alcon closed his eyes, appalled by the tale, but it wasn't over. She continued and it was worse than he'd thought.

"Less than three months after Godwin was born, our home was invaded. There was no battle, and no siege, someone knowingly let them in. In the late evening, by the fire in the main hall, Atanvardo and his renegades beheaded my father. I saw him swing the sword himself. My mother wasn't killed right away, that would have been too kind. She screamed for me to run, and I did. Somewhere in the burning Palace, Reynor, my father's captain found me. He had a pact with my father to protect me and Godwin. He and Godwin's nurse fled with us. That was the day I became Forwin."

"They are the farmers we buried," Alcon said.

"Yes, they married and raised us as their own. Jevan was their first child," Lyneya said.

"This is why you feared me?" he asked hoarsely.

"At first, all I could see was an enemy," she admitted. "I know now that Elves are not all like that, especially you."

Alcon gave her hand a tug, "Come here," he said.

Lyneya stood and he set her on his lap and hugged her. "Why did you tremble in my arms last night?"

"I have never been treated with such love before. I was taught to run for my life, but never taught to love. Now I found love and know nothing of what to do," Lyneya said.

Alcon kissed her neck and held her tight. He knew that was not all, "There is more."

"My… scars," she said softly. "I was afraid you would see them. I was blessed with my mother's face, but the scars… I look hideous."

"Show me," Alcon said.

Lyneya looked at him, "But…"

"You made me a promise, wife. No argument, no questions," Alcon said. "Show me."

Lyneya stood and turned around. She untied the bodice of her travel gown and slipped it over her head. Then she unbuttoned the collar and slipped the gown down over her shoulders, exposing her back to the waist. Her eyes were tightly shut as she waited for him to say how horrible it was. He would call them ugly, and feel sorry for her. She didn't want to be his poor little rescued girl anymore; she wanted to be his wife. She stood, holding her gown up to cover her breasts and hung her head. But Alcon's reaction surprised her.

"You suffered that, and lived?" he asked in astonishment. He'd seen them before, from a distance and only for a moment. The wounds had been much worse than he'd first thought. "The marks are a tribute to your courage and strength, and there is no shame in bearing them. The only shame is in the one who gave them to you." He stood, put his hands on her shoulders and bent down to speak softly in her ear. "Lift your head, Lyneya, you are the daughter of Colwin Silverhelm, a princess, and you are my wife. You lower your head to no one."

Lyneya lifted her head and he kissed the nape of her neck. She closed her eyes and relished the soft caress of his lips on her skin. His hands slid down her arms, catching the sleeves of her gown and drawing it down until it fell at her feet. He slipped his hands around her, gently rubbing one over her soft flat stomach and the other slid up to cup her breast. He nuzzled her neck and kissed her cheek.

"You tremble again," he said.

"Not from fear," she said. "My fear is gone."

Alcon gently rubbed his thumb back and forth over her nipple, teasing it into a peak, and smiled when she gasped. "Why then do you tremble, fairest sparrow?"

Lyneya's head leaned back and rested against his shoulder, "Joy," she said breathlessly.

Alcon lifted her, cradling her in his arms and kissed her. At last everything that had stood between them was gone. With the truth in the open she could put her fears to rest. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she held him tight, unwilling to let him break their kiss this time. Alcon's passion boiled in his veins and he gently laid her on the bed and pulled away. He quickly unbuttoned his coat and shirt, desperate to shed his clothing.

"I would make you my wife in body, Lyneya. I will not endure this charade another moment," Alcon said as he kicked off his boots and fumbled with the ties on his breeches. "You offered yourself to me last night, now will I claim what is mine." Casting the last of his garments aside, he joined her on the bed, quickly covering her and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Lyneya accepted his passion willingly, wrapping her arms around him and meeting his ardor with her own. His hand came up to lightly stroke her jaw and encourage her mouth to open. With the gentle caress of his tongue on her lips, Lyneya obeyed and he deepened his kiss. Her senses were overwhelmed and her head spun from the sensations his mouth created in her. It was their lips that met, but she felt it from head to toe. His skin was hot, and his body firm and strong. His arms enveloped her in his strength, though his touches were feather soft. He broke the kiss and she struggled to catch her breath.

Alcon looked into her eyes to be sure he wasn't moving to fast, but her eyes were full of love and enthusiasm. He smiled and rolled with her, reversing their positions. With her lying on his chest, he gently lifted her to sit straddling his stomach. He just wanted to look at her. He took in every inch, from her long delicate neck to her full breasts, and flat stomach. And then he looked at the soft curls that served as a covering for her delicate womanhood. He stared at her in wonder and she bit her lip nervously and blushed.

"No blushes, Sparrow," Alcon said. "Not for your husband."

His hands roamed over her and she smiled shyly at the sheer pleasure that shone on his face. She sat still and let him explore her body, but it wasn't enough. He pulled her down into his arms and hugged her. Her back was not as smooth as the rest of her skin, but it was still soft. His eyes tightened at the very thought of the pain she endured, but he would not let her see his grief over it. Not now. He kissed her and rolled them back over, nudging her knees apart with his thigh.

"Open for me, Lyneya," he said softly.

Lyneya instantly complied and felt his pelvis rest on hers. He was careful with every movement, taking every step slowly. His male organ rested against the juncture of her legs and she felt an inexplicable thrill. It was like some unknown wonder, and the anticipation of it swirled like a soft southern breeze in her belly. Alcon's hands delved into her short curls and he kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Lyneya," he said softly. "I would take your maidenhood now, and you will be my wife in truth. No bond is greater in all of middle earth than the bond we make now."

"I give myself to you full willing, Alcon," she said. "A marriage made for convenience becomes a bond of love after all."

Alcon slid h is hand between them and stroked the folds of flesh between her legs. The softness was exciting, and his body was fully aroused, his member bulging with desire. With the evidence of her arousal dripping from his fingers, he positioned himself. For all the frustration and patience, at last his moment had come. He lowered his head and softly brushed his lips over hers and then buried himself within her in one firm thrust. He felt her abrupt breath on his cheek as he penetrated, tearing her barrier. There was no help for this moment of pain. He slowly withdrew again, and then surged forward, feeling the slick tight warmth of her around him. The pleasure was intoxicating and he felt the warmth of her soul as well as her body.

Her arms clung tightly to him and she gasped in his embrace. He looked into her eyes and she smiled at him, and then kissed him as a tear slid down her cheek. Alcon was so moved by the love on her face he thought his heart would burst. He continued his slow rhythm of thrusts until Lyneya shocked him by thrusting up to meet him. The pleasure of their mutual movements hit him like a flood. He buried his head in her shoulder and gasped breathlessly.

"Oh, by the stars, that was nice," he said. "Do that again."

Lyneya giggled in his arms and matched his movements. Alcon felt a tension building and his rhythm increased with urgency. Lyneya followed his tempo, lifting her hips to meet his and he suddenly growled softly, deep in his throat as the force behind his movements increased.

Lyneya had no idea that joining would feel so wonderful. After the first part was over, the breaching, it was all bliss. Alcon's body filled her and her head was spinning. The pleasure was indescribable, and it was getting better with each surge. She felt something building and needed more… yes, more. And then finally, it happened. Pure ecstasy fell on her like a downpour. She wrapped her legs around him to hold him deep within her as she felt him pulsing with his release. Her body rippled violently around him and the combination of their bodies' response was absolute rapture.

Alcon's heart raced as his climax hit. He'd never felt anything to compare with the love of his wife's body. It was more than the physical pleasure; it was the closeness they shared, the love, the trust. The walls had crashed down, revealing the strong yet vulnerable woman he'd loved from the moment he'd found her. And with this new openness, their bond was made stronger.

"I love you, Alcon," Lyneya said softly against his shoulder.

Alcon felt a tear escape his eye and held her tight. "I have been conquered by an Easterling maid," he said tenderly. "My heart is your trophy, my lady Sparrow."

* * *

It was near noon when everyone gathered in the square to follow Nyére to their new home. Thelyn and Jamie had been keeping an eye on Godwin so that Alcon could get what he needed, but they had not seen him yet. Legolas rode over to Cilmo and they discussed the best route.

"Should we go the way we came?" Legolas asked.

"It may be the safest," Cilmo said. "It is certainly the fastest."

"Speed will not be a factor on this journey. There are too many ladies in the company. This time it will be tents and comfort," Legolas said.

"Indeed, already they speak of campsites and we have not left yet," Cilmo said.

Legolas chuckled, "Where is Alcon and Lyneya?"

Nyére just cleared her throat, "They needed a moment to talk," she said cryptically. "They'll be along soon."

Legolas cocked a brow but said nothing in comment. Alcon and his wife made their appearance only a few moments later, and it was obvious to Thelyn that something had changed between them. Alcon walked over to the horses with his arm around Lyneya and showed _Pilin_ to her.

"This is your horse, Lyneya, her name is _Pilin_, Sparrow," Alcon said. He helped her up into the saddle and she fumbled for a moment before getting her bearings. It was a sidesaddle, and she'd never ridden in one before.

"It's strange," Lyneya said.

"It is proper for a lady," Alcon said with a cocked brow. "No more breeches for you."

Lyneya glanced at Nyére who was stifling a smile. "See," Lyneya said.

Alcon just looked around for Godwin, "Son?"

Godwin slid down off of Thelyn's horse and ran to Alcon, "Right here."

Alcon lifted him up into a hug and Godwin laughed. "Oh, there's my boy! You need a horse too, and here he is." Alcon lifted him into the saddle and gave him the reins. "Can you handle him?"

"Yes sir!" Godwin said, "Thank you!" Godwin rode around the square eliciting chuckles from some of the elves. The delight of children was something they had not seen for a while and they were enjoying it.

Alcon mounted up and Nyére looked out over her gathered people. It was both sad and exciting for them, and she knew she had to say something.

"We say farewell to the forest that has kept us," she began. "Memories both fond and sad are buried here. But we have each other and a bright future ahead of us in the west. Come, my people and let's away. Today we cross the river and put our sorrows behind us." She gave Cilmo and Legolas a nod and Cilmo sounded a horn.

"To Ithilien," Legolas said and led them out of the square and down the road to the river.

Alcon and his family rode with Thelyn and Jamie and Thelyn turned to Alcon and smiled.

_"It appears your sparrow is mended,"_ Thelyn said.

Alcon smiled proudly, _"Indeed,"_ he admitted. _"She flew today, and I cried."_

_"Congratulations,"_ Thelyn said. _"Now you have a family."_

Alcon said nothing in answer, he just smiled. He looked over at Lyneya and felt a flutter in his stomach. He had no idea it was possible to be this happy. He couldn't wait to get her and Godwin home to Ithilien.


	49. Surprises

**Surprises**

The journey west took the caravan several weeks to complete. Fortunately, their large numbers and the sudden lack of warlords in the plains made the trip relatively uneventful. The pace was more relaxed and comfortable as the Avari traveled with tents. Each family shared a tent, and tents had been provided for Thelyn and Jamie, and Alcon and his family. For Lyneya, the Elvish culture took some getting used to, but Jamie and Nyére helped her adjust and the trio became good friends on the journey.

Cilmo also warmed up to the Easterlings in their company, taking a shine to Godwin. He found the boy respectful, well behaved and eager to learn. He and the Rangers often asked Alcon if they could bring him on their scouting sweeps. Alcon was proud of Godwin and afforded him every opportunity to learn from the skilled Rangers.

Nyére and Polodrin talked often of what plans they had for their return to Gondor. He wanted to remain in Emyn Arnen, but knew she would want to be close to her people as well. But first they would defer to Legolas, for the settlement of the Avari fell under the jurisdiction of his realm in the Northern Ithilien Wood. But debates like this meant little in the wilderness of Rhûn. All would follow the will of the King when they arrived. Nyére was nervous for her people. The King Elessar had suffered much at the hand of her father and his patience was wearing thin. Despite how fair minded he was she would not relax until the business was settled.

Then there was the matter of the evil that had been visited upon Lyneya and her brother at the hands of Atanvardo. He obviously had the sanction of her father in the matter, and it was too disturbing. The trade in slaves had been done in secret, but she suspected her father had been in the center of it. She had not spoken to Polodrin about the matter yet, but it would surface eventually. She was ashamed of the Avari for this evil, and needed to make things right, for her own good conscience.

As the last week of January approached, they neared the borders of Gondor. Polodrin took several riders and rode on ahead to inform his father that they were coming with just about one hundred Avari. He wanted to be sure they were made to feel welcome. While the Avari caravan camped about a day's journey from Emyn Arnen, Polodrin, Legolas, Cilmo and Anwaner rode up to the gates.

"Open for Lord Polodrin!" a guard on the battlements shouted.

The gate swung open and they rode straight up to the great hall. Polodrin was off his horse and dashing up the stairs in an instant with the elves right on his heels. He strolled into the hall during the evening meal and was greeted by his mother.

"Son! You've returned," Ẻowyn said with a smile, almost relieved. "Welcome Legolas," she added when she saw him and then gave a welcoming nod to the Avari rangers with him.

Faramir joined them and hugged Polodrin. "Where's your lady wife?"

"With her people, camped but a day east of here," Polodrin said. "They have accepted Legolas' invitation to settle in the wood."

Faramir cocked a brow, "Indeed? I would not have anticipated that, but I'm pleased to hear it. Word must be sent to Minas Tirith immediately. Aragorn will want to be here to greet them."

Cilmo smiled, "I will go."

Polodrin smirked, "I'll bet."

Anwaner elbowed him and Legolas just smiled. Faramir just looked at the Ranger with scrutiny and furrowed a brow.

"You are most anxious to leave again after what was surely a hard ride," Faramir observed.

"I promised a lady I would return to her," Cilmo said.

Ẻowyn smiled, "Allassante will come with her father to greet your people. Stay and rest, we'll send a messenger on the evening ship."

Cilmo cared nothing for rest, he wished to see his fairest again, but knew he could not insult his host. He smiled and gave Ẻowyn a bow. "Gracious Lady, I thank you for your hospitality," he said.

Faramir smiled and put a hand on Cilmo's shoulder. "It is good to see you have returned. Come, eat your fill and tell us of your adventures in the east."

The evening flew by and the events of the journey were relayed with much embellishment and drama. They took turns speaking as they added details, and Cilmo chimed in when Polodrin spoke of their rescue of the children.

"Yes, children, two boys, or so we thought at first," Cilmo said.

Ẻowyn's eyes widened in surprise and she looked at Polodrin and said, "Explain."

"The survivors, a five year old boy and a teenager were taken in by Alcon. He found them both hiding and he firmly claimed them as his charges."

"He always did have a soft heart," Faramir said with a grin.

"But it turns out, the older boy was a maid in disguise," Anwaner said. "They were in hiding."

Ẻowyn put a hand over her mouth in shock and said, "What did Alcon do then?"

Polodrin just smiled, "He married her."

Faramir chuckled, and then laughed, and then roared with full hearted belly laughs. Ẻowyn looked at his mirth with disdain.

"What is so humorous? It is a romantic story," Ẻowyn said.

"Indeed," Faramir agreed. "But Alcon bragged about remaining a bachelor just before he left. Oh, how the wild have fallen."

Legolas frowned. There was nothing so great about being a bachelor while all your friends have found happiness. He saw less humor in it than Ẻowyn, and there was much more to the tale than a marriage.

"Tell your father who she is," Legolas said.

Faramir wiped a tear from his cheek and sobered, "What? Who is she?"

Polodrin looked at his father with a flat expression, "Silverhelm's daughter."

Faramir's face went from surprise to shock to worry. "Silverhelm's heirs live?"

"The boy is rightful Overlord of Rhûn," Cilmo said.

"Aragorn will want to meet them," Faramir said seriously. "This is a most unexpected development."

Polodrin nodded.

"What are they like?" Faramir asked.

"I like them," Cilmo said. "I do not even mind that they are Easterlings. The woman is sweet and obviously loves her husband and the boy is most respectful."

"Well, high praise indeed," Faramir said. "I must think on this and prepare a message to send. Rest well."

Faramir excused himself and retreated to his study leaving Ẻowyn to get their guests settled. They were given rooms and their needs were seen to. Later, she caught up with Faramir on the front steps of the courtyard as he was handing a letter to his messenger. The rider bowed and rode off down to the docks.

"I ordered him to have the King waked as soon as he arrives. This is most important news," Faramir said.

"What do you think he will do?" Ẻowyn asked.

"I do not know, but whatever it is, it will be in the interest of peace," Faramir said. "If it were me, I would see this as an opportunity for the future."

"I hope all is well, they are Alcon's family now," Ẻowyn said.

Faramir shook his head, "What was he thinking?"

"Of all of Miranda's children, you should know that Alcon follows his heart," Ẻowyn said. "And for once her sight was clouded. She never expected the Wild ones to settle down, but they are both married."

Faramir pulled her into his arms and kissed her, "That doesn't mean they have settled down. I never did."

Ẻowyn laughed as they returned to the hall and went to their room. He was every bit as strong, handsome and formidable a man as he was when she met him. But he had settled down quite a bit. He still traveled, but never very far and not for long if he could help it. He admitted to missing her even for short trips. She loved him, wild or tame.

* * *

The Avari gathered around the campfires and talked late into the evening. It was their usual custom, but tonight there was excitement in the camp. They were very near their new home and no one seemed anxious to go to bed. Thelyn and Jamie sat with Nyére and Serétur by one of the fires and Thelyn put his arm around his wife.

"How about a song?" he asked as he kissed her forehead.

Jamie smiled and tried to think of one. She leaned a little closer to him and started to sing softly, _"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart, without saying a word you can light up the dark. Try as I may I could never explain what I hear when you don't say a thing..." _Allison Krause could sing a ballad. Jaimie hoped she could do it justice._ "The smile on your face lets me know that you need me; there's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall. You say it best when you say nothing at all..."_

Nyére smiled and thought of Polodrin. She would miss him tonight, but he needed to prepare for their arrival. She looked across the camp to where Alcon and Lyneya sat by the fire in front of their tent. Godwin was already asleep and Lyneya was very protective of him. They had little privacy during the journey, sharing their tent with a child, but had refused to allow anyone else to keep him at night. Nyére knew that there was nothing false about the marriage anymore; it was obvious to anyone who saw them together. It would do them good to get home and settled into their house. If anyone deserved a safe and stable home, it was those two.

Jamie moved to get up, but her face turned deathly pale and she seemed to lose her balance. Thelyn caught her as she wobbled and just lifted her into his arms.

"Jamie?" he asked with panic on his face. "Jamie, sweet, are you alright?"

"I just felt a little light headed for a moment," she said. "I think I just got up too fast."

Nyére stood and went to her and Alcon and Lyneya joined them as well.

"Jamie, how do you feel?" Nyére asked.

"I'm fine now," Jamie protested. "Thelyn put me down."

"Oh, no," Thelyn said firmly. "I'll put you down in bed." He carried her to their tent and gently laid her on the blankets. Her complexion still didn't look right and he covered her up and gave her a warning glare. "I'll be right back, don't move."

Jamie frowned but nodded, and Thelyn left. He found Alcon, Lyneya and Nyére waiting right outside.

"Well?" Nyére asked.

"Have you a healer?" Thelyn said. "She denies it, but she looks ill."

Nyére nodded and went in search of Eruanna, their healer. Alcon looked at Thelyn with sympathy, "She's probably just caught a little chill, she'll be fine."

Lyneya frowned. Elves knew nothing of illness, Elves don't get sick. "Out of my way," she said, nudging Thelyn aside. She went into the tent and sat down by Jamie.

"Will you tell him I feel fine?" Jamie said, trying to sit up. She got into a sitting position and the room started to spin. She slowly lay back down and Lyneya just crossed her arms and looked at her sternly.

"You are green," Lyneya said. "Do you feel nauseous?"

Jamie's cheeks flushed and she just said, "Oh, yeah, now I do."

Lyneya slowly started to smile. "When was your last… um," Lyneya tried to ask delicately.

Jamie's eyes doubled in size, "Not since before I got married. Oh, no way! Not already."

"I'll let the healer confirm it, but if I had to guess, I'd say you were with child. It was like this for Merewyn the first couple of months, and then it got better."

The tent flap opened and Nyére and Eruanna entered. Eruanna took one look at Jamie and smiled. "Oh, morning sickness."

"See, I told you," Lyneya said triumphantly as she stood to leave. "Congratulations."

Nyére smiled brightly, "Oh, this is wonderful news!"

Jamie just paled, "I don't feel wonderful."

Eruanna smiled, "You'll be fine in a few minutes. I have a tea that will settle that stomach. Just rest, I'll send in your husband." Eruanna left and dragged Nyére with her. She looked at the princess with a frown, "I know she is your friend and you're excited for her, but leave them some privacy. It's an important moment."

They emerged from the tent and Eruanna just looked at Thelyn and said, "Go to her."

Thelyn's face suddenly paled. The healer looked serious and he ran to the tent and practically dove inside.

"Jamie? Are you well? What is wrong?" he asked.

Jamie just gave him a silly smile and blushed, "I'm perfectly fine, I'm…" she paused shyly and looked away, "Pregnant."

Thelyn heard the word, but it took a moment to register in his mind. First he felt relief to know she wasn't dying or something, and then he realized what she said. "You're… you're…" he dropped to his knees beside her and looked at her with eyes swimming in tears. "You carry our child?" he gently laid his hand on her belly and smiled. "I'm going to be a father."

Jamie put her hand on his and smiled. "Looks that way."

Thelyn bent down and hugged her. "Oh, I love you, Jamie."

"Knock, knock," Eruanna called from outside. "I brought you some tea."

"Oh, please let her in quick, I feel horrible," Jamie said.

Thelyn sat up and looked at her with concern, "You really are sick."

Eruanna entered and laughed, "Humans suffer with their children, Thelyn. The tea will help."

Thelyn helped Jamie sit up and drink. Suffer? What did she mean suffer? He didn't want Jamie to suffer. He looked at the healer with concern.

"How much suffering are we talking about here?" Thelyn asked seriously.

"She just means this, a little nausea once in a while," Jamie said. "No big deal."

Eruanna smiled, "Yes, this is what I meant." She got up and headed for the exit. "Rest, we have one more day of travel, and you will probably not feel well for a couple of weeks at the least." She left and so did her smile. There was more to it than a little nausea. The women of the plains had a high mortality rate. Childbirth was the second greatest cause of death among human women.

Back in the tent, Jamie finished her tea and her color returned.

"Feel better?" Thelyn asked.

"Much," she admitted.

Thelyn lay beside her and wrapped her in his arms. "Rest then, I'll be here."

Jamie smiled and kissed him, "Goodnight, then, father."

Thelyn smiled, "I like that."

"Me too," she said and then they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Alcon walked Lyneya back to their tent and hugged her. "I'll be an uncle again."

"Yes, he'll be a good father, if he's at all like you," Lyneya said.

"You know, I don't want to take your father's place for Godwin," Alcon said seriously.

"I know that," she said. "But you are a good father to him. He loves you."

"I call him son, and he answers, but he still calls me Alcon," he said with a sigh.

"Reynor was the father he knew, and Colwin is the father he idolized. Give him a little time," Lyneya said.

Alcon nodded and pulled the tent flap aside for her. He smiled at the sleeping child in the corner and then pulled the curtain closed. It afforded them a bit of privacy. Lyneya undressed and he hugged her close. Then he laid out a blanket and had her lay down. Lyneya lay on her stomach and he took a small jar from his saddlebag and opened it. He could already tell that the scars were fading and he was grateful for the salve that Nyére had given him. He rubbed some in his hands to warm it and then massaged it into her back. It had taken time for her to not feel embarrassed when he saw her, but now she was at peace with her scars.

It was a restful time for them as he administered the salve for her. He not only treated the scars, but loosened her tight muscles after a long day's ride. He liked to see her relaxed, and once the salve was rubbed in, she was most anxious for him to join her in bed.

"Hmmm," she whispered softly. "That's nice."

Alcon smiled wickedly and rubbed his hands over the small of her back and then her buttocks.

"I don't remember any scars there," she said as she lifted her head and glanced back at him.

"Shhh," he said. "I was just checking."

"Oh," she said and rested her head on her arms again. She felt him gently massaging the backs of her thighs and then move down to her calves. It was wonderful.

"Alcon?" she asked softly.

"Yes, Sparrow?" he asked.

"Come to bed," she said softly.

He didn't need to be told twice. He put the salve away and quickly undressed and joined her under the covers. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him until he was breathless.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Everything," she said softly.

* * *

Aragorn and Arwen lay close together, his strong arms engulfing her in his embrace. It was the quiet hours of early morning before the sunrise. All was still and dark and he wandered in and out of sleep. Something had been keeping him from his rest, but he didn't know what it was. Perhaps some change in the weather, or worries of state that he could not name. He nuzzled a little closer to his wife and closed his eyes when there was a quiet knock at his door. It was unusual for any to disturb his sleep unless it was urgent, so he quietly got up, careful to not disturb Arwen. He put on his robe and paused when he heard her voice.

"Come back when you find out what the trouble is," she said. "I'll wait."

Aragorn smiled, "I'll return in a moment."

He went to the door and was greeted by a very tired looking Bergo.

"Forgive me, Sire, but an urgent message has come from Emyn Arnen," he said and placed the letter in Aragorn's hand.

"Thank you Bergo," Aragorn said. "Wait a moment please."

"Of course," Bergo said as Aragorn closed the door to read his letter. He turned and Arwen had already lit the lamp on the table and sat waiting. Aragorn gave her a smile as he took the seat beside her and he broke the seal.

_My Lord and Liege,_

_The ambassadors to the east have returned with one hundred surviving Avari with them. They are camped one day's journey east of the city and will arrive tomorrow. I am pleased to tell you that they have accepted an invitation to settle in the wood. It is my hope that you will be able to come and greet them with me tomorrow evening._

_But there is another important matter that was brought to my attention this night. Alcon has taken an Easterling wife and adopted her young brother. Despite my joy for his happiness, I am concerned. His wife and new son are in fact Colwin Silverhelm's heirs. The land to the east of us has been in turmoil for many years. The children were in danger there, and it may follow them. I fear I need your counsel in this matter. Alcon is, after all, your nephew, and the boy may be our future ally. Please come as soon as you can._

_Yours in service,_

_Faramir_

"I must leave for Emyn Arnen on the earliest ship," Aragorn said. "The Avari have decided to settle here after all."

"That is good news, so why do you look worried?" Arwen asked.

"Alcon has brought home a new wife and son, the heirs of the Overlord of Rhûn."

"What do you intend to do?" Arwen asked.

Aragorn sighed, "I will not know until I meet them, but I cannot ignore who they are. I never would have thought Alcon would be so impulsive."

Arwen frowned, "I'm going with you."

"There is not need," Aragorn said.

"Indeed, there is. You have already formed an opinion with but a few lines in a letter. Has Faramir met them?"

"No, they arrive on the morrow," Aragorn said and then sighed, understanding her point. "Come then, but I promise to be…"

"Accepting," Arwen said firmly.

Aragorn smiled, "Of course." He went back to the door and gave Bergo the order. "I want a ship prepared to leave at first light. Jamie has returned and brought the Avari with her."

Bergo smiled, "Then it is good news that woke you?"

"Indeed," Aragorn said, "I would say that it is very good."

Bergo bowed and left to make preparations and Aragorn turned back to his wife. "There really is no need to worry. He is but a child after all."

Arwen smiled, "Perhaps this will be an end to the wars," Arwen said.

Aragorn sighed, "I hope so."


	50. Homecoming

**Homecoming**

Cilmo was seated in the courtyard when the King and his family arrived. He had hopped Allassante would come and when The King entered the gate, he saw her. The entire family had come, the prince and his family, and the Queen, but he saw only Allassante. She was a vision, long dark hair hanging in curls around her shoulders and a child in tow. He recognized the child as one of her brother's children, but the picture of her as a mother was burned into his thoughts. He wanted her with all of his heart. The King greeted him when he reached the steps.

"Welcome back, Captain," Aragorn said with a gracious smile.

Cilmo bowed, "Thank you Sire."

Aragorn glanced at Allassante who gave Lótetári's hand back to Eldarion and stepped forward to greet Cilmo. He sighed and just said, "I will let you two make your greetings in private, I must speak to Faramir and Legolas right away." He gave Cilmo a nod and went into the hall with the rest of his family.

When Cilmo was finally alone with Allassante he dropped to one knee before her. "Fairest Lady, my heart wept every moment we were parted." He looked up into her eyes with misty eyes. "Your beauty shines brighter than the sun. Words cannot convey to you the joy this reunion brings to me." He took her hand and kissed it, and Allassante smiled as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I waited anxiously for word of your coming. I missed you, Cilmo," she said as she tugged on his hand for him to rise.

Cilmo stood and hugged her, "I have done my duty to my people, and soon I will settle in the wood with them. It is my wish to build a home for us there, if your father favors me still," Cilmo said.

"Take your petition to him," Allassante urged. "I will sleep in a tent if it is with you."

Cilmo smiled and kissed her forehead, "Perhaps in the summer, but not in February, my love. I will seek his consent, but we will wed when I have made a home worthy of you. Come, it is cold."

* * *

Legolas had ridden out to Ithilien to bring word to his people and was on his way back to the city. Failon and his family rode with him, anxious to meet Alcon's new family. As they approached the gates, they saw the caravan setting up their camp. They halted and greeted them.

"I see you have all made it," Legolas said to Nyére with a smile.

"Yes, I am anxious to get my people settled, but it will be good for them to meet their neighbors, and the King," she said.

"Where are my brothers?" Failon asked her.

"They have taken their families to the hall already. There is much news to be shared, but I will let them speak to you," Nyére said with a sly smile.

Failon frowned, "Yes, there have been many changes in our family of late." He headed into the gate with Silivren and their daughter following.

Legolas just shrugged, "He'll get over it when he meets them."

Nyére just smiled, "That is not the only news."

Legolas cocked a brow.

"Jamie is with child," she said.

Legolas slowly smiled, "Well, that is rather soon."

Nyére grinned, "Yes, but not unexpected."

Legolas nodded, "When will you be bringing them in? There is a feast prepared for your coming."

"As soon as the tents are set up," she said.

"Then I'll tell Faramir," Legolas said. "See you in a while."

* * *

Failon found both brothers in the main hall, seated across from each other deep in conversation. He strolled right up to them and glared at Alcon.

"Explain yourself," he said with a cocked brow.

"Oh, well it is good to see your too, Failon. How's the family?" Alcon asked sarcastically.

"Failon…" Thelyn started to defend Alcon but Failon would have none of it.

"What possessed you to take an enemy as a wife… one too young to wed, and of…? Easterling Royalty? And a child… you adopted a child?" Failon exclaimed.

"You have no business standing in judgment, Failon!" Alcon said. "What I did was for love, and I'll not stand for your attitude."

"Legolas told me of your love," Failon said. "You married her after less than a couple days, and part of that time you thought she was a boy?"

Alcon rubbed his forehead nervously, "I cannot explain myself to your satisfaction, and I refuse to try. I will simply say that she is my wife, and I love her and Godwin. I expect you to treat them as family."

Failon's expression was unyielding but he sighed and looked at Thelyn for support. "What say you to this?"

"I was skeptical at first as well, but I have naught bad to say about her or the child. They make a good family, you will see," Thelyn said.

Failon's expression softened a little, "Very well. Whatever my opinion, what is done is done. Show me this new family of yours."

Alcon smiled and then nudged Thelyn's arm, "Hey, speaking of new family…"

"I have news," Thelyn said with a smile. "Jamie is with child."

Failon smiled broadly, "Well, well, well… I hope it is a girl."

"I have told Jamie we are only to have sons," Thelyn said with a smug look.

Alcon laughed, "You said nothing of the sort."

They trio laughed and stood to leave when Aragorn joined them.

"Welcome home," he said with an unreadable expression.

"It's good to be home," Thelyn said.

"Yes, and I understand you brought a family with you, Alcon. Where are this new wife and child of yours? I am anxious to meet them," Aragorn said.

"They went with Jamie to get settled in," Alcon said, suddenly nervous by Aragorn's interest. "You were told?"

"Yes."

Alcon sighed, "Come then."

He turned to lead them to his room for an introduction, but Cálale and Godwin dashed up to them.

"Uncle Alcon, I met this really nice boy!" she said as she reached for him to pick her up.

"Indeed?" he said with a smirk as he lifted her into a hug. "How's my niece?"

"Oh, we're fine," she said. "This is Godwin."

Godwin just stood there with confusion on his face.

Alcon set his niece down and introduced them. "This young man is Godwin, and he is my adopted son."

Godwin gave Cálale a formal bow. "Does this mean that we are actually related now, Cálale?"

She smiled, "Guess so."

"Godwin," Alcon said, regaining the boy's attention.

"Yes, Sir?"

"I want you to meet Aragorn, the King of Gondor," Alcon said.

Godwin's face paled and he looked nervous, but he schooled his face into a cordial smile and stood up tall. He gave the King a bow. "Your Majesty King Elessar, your name is well known in the east. I am pleased to meet so gracious a Lord."

Aragorn looked at the boy with interest. He'd been taught impeccable manners and he was impressed with his behavior for one so young.

"Welcome, son of Silverhelm, to Gondor. Not only am I King, but I am Alcon's uncle. I am pleased to welcome you as family," Aragorn said with a smile.

Godwin looked at Aragorn with a smile, seemingly a little less nervous, "Then my heritage does not bother you?"

"No. It is my hope that we will become friends and there will be peace between our lands," Aragorn said seriously. He had not planned on talking politics, but the boy seemed quite articulate.

"That is my hope as well," Godwin said seriously. "There is much for me to right when I am old enough to do so, but I intend to bring peace to my homeland and my neighbors."

Alcon smiled proudly and Aragorn looked at him with a smirk, "How long did it take you to claim him?"

"Upon my first look," Alcon said.

"Where is your wife?" Failon asked.

"Oh," Alcon said quickly. "This is your uncle Failon."

"Pleased to meet you sir," Godwin said and then said, "My sister is on her way. She was helping Aunt Jamie who has not been feeling very well."

Aragorn looked at Thelyn with concern, "Is she alright, should I go and see…"

Thelyn just smiled broadly, "Her illness is temporary and unavoidable. She should be well in nine months."

Aragorn reached an arm around Thelyn and put him into a playful headlock, "Indeed? Well, our family is growing quickly. Let's go see her and Alcon's new wife." He let him go and Thelyn laughed.

As the group turned to exit the hall, Jamie and Lyneya walked in. They had just finished bathing and changing for the evening after the long journey, and they looked lovely. Thelyn was quickly at Jamie's side to offer her a little support and Alcon took Lyneya's hand.

Alcon waited for the introduction.

"This is Lyneya, my wife," Alcon said proudly. "This is my uncle Aragorn, the King of Gondor."

Lyneya's smile turned to a look of surprise and the color left her face. "Your majesty," she said shakily as she curtseyed.

Aragorn could see her concern as she looked around for Godwin. He could guess at her anxiety. "I was told that you were in hiding for years. There is no need for you to fear. As family, you are under my protection, and as the future ruler of Rhûn, Godwin is my ally. You are among friends."

Lyneya looked at Alcon for confirmation and he gave her a nod. "Forgive my distrust, Lord. Friendship and trust are new to us. We are pleased to be here, thank you."

Aragorn gave her a bow, "Welcome to Gondor, Princess."

Lyneya blushed at the use of a title that was not hers. Alcon put an arm around her and looked at Failon.

"Welcome, sister," Failon said. "I'm Failon, their older brother." He motioned for Miiriel to join them and she came over.

"You must be Lyneya," she said. "I'm Miiriel, the oldest sister. Nárello and Lalaith are in Rivendell."

Lyneya smiled, "You have a big family."

"Yes, and we welcome you to it," Miiriel said.

Lyneya was a little overwhelmed by all the welcomes, so she was relieved when the Avari started filing in. Nyére greeted the King, and then went in search of her husband. It was time to find their seats for the feast and Lyneya searched the hall for Godwin.

"Where's my brother?" she asked. "Has he been getting into trouble in front of your family?"

"No, indeed," Failon said. "He is a most polite and well spoken child. Who instructed him?"

"Our foster parents and I have been training him to take his place in my father's seat, but he is still a rambunctious five year old," Lyneya said with a smile.

"Well, I think he impressed the King," Failon said as he glanced across the hall to Aragorn. "You have done a fine job with him."

With all the introductions made, everyone took their seats and Faramir greeted the guests. He made a formal speech of welcome to the Avari. Then Aragorn stood and made a speech as well, and everyone drank to a bright and peaceful future. With toasts made, the feast began and the beginning of a good friendship was made around the tables of Emyn Arnen. Elves once isolated for ages sat among men and shared laughter and stories. Legolas was moved by the sight. He leaned over to Cilmo and smiled.

"Your people have come far since our first meeting," Legolas said meaningfully.

"They were never the problem," Cilmo said. He turned to Allassante and gave her hand a squeeze.

Legolas just smirked and shook his head, "Have you talked to Aragorn yet?"

Cilmo paled, "No, he has had much on his mind this night."

"Go and speak to him," Legolas said. "I think he is expecting it."

Cilmo looked at Allassante who gave him a reassuring nod and then stood and walked over to where Aragorn sat. Aragorn just glanced up and then returned his attention to his mutton.

"Well?" Aragorn asked lightly.

"Great Lord of Gondor I come to beg a great favor. Your eldest daughter has captured my heart and it is my wish to wed her, if you grant me her hand," Cilmo said.

Aragorn sighed, "Where will you live?"

"I go to Ithilien on the morrow to settle among my people and build my home."

Aragorn set his mutton down and wiped his hands and face. He looked out over the gathered crowd and just stood.

"Friends, I have an announcement of great joy," Aragorn said, "A betrothal between the Captain Cilmo of the Avari Rangers and my daughter Allassante. They have my blessing."

The room filled with cheers and everyone was happy for another bond between these new allies. Cilmo's face lit up and he gave Aragorn a bow.

"Thank you," he said. "You truly are almost generous Lord to bestow so great a gift on but a lowly captain."

Aragorn smiled, "I liked you from the start, Captain. How could I refuse the Elf my daughter adores."

Cilmo returned to his seat and gave Allassante a kiss. The room filled with applause and the couple blushed. It was a grand night for all, except Jamie, whose stomach would not tolerate the rich foods. She excused herself early and Thelyn took her to their room. Not long after he got her settled into bed, a servant knocked on the door.

Thelyn answered, "Yes?"

"Tea for the lady from the King," the maid said.

Thelyn opened the door, just as another servant arrived. "Yes?" he asked the other servant.

"Tea from the Avari Healer… Eruanna?" she said, trying to remember the name.

Thelyn laughed and took both cups. "Thank them both."

He closed the door and went to the bed. Jamie looked a little green. He set one cup on the table and helped her sit up to drink the other.

"Aragorn has sent a remedy and Eruanna as well," Thelyn said. "I am sorry you feel ill. I wish I could make you feel better."

"It's not your fault," she said and then realized, as the father, it most certainly was his fault. "Well, it is, but it isn't."

Thelyn laughed, "Drink, and then rest."

Jamie obeyed. Morning sickness was a horrible thing. She'd only been married two months, so she must have conceived right away or at least right before her last period. She'd thought she was fortunate to have finished just before her wedding, giving her a month before the next. With all the excitement, she never noticed missing it. She figured she was about four or five weeks along. She was probably lucky, some people's morning sickness was much worse. She finished off the tea and smiled. It really worked.

"I feel better," she said.

Thelyn bent down and kissed her, "I love you, Jamie."

Jamie smiled and closed her eyes, "Even when I turn green and… lose my lunch?"

"Yes," he said firmly. "Now, sleep."

* * *

The next day, the Avari packed up and made the short journey to Ithilien's Northern wood. Polodrin and Nyére went with them, and Legolas led them into the heart of the settlement. All the Elves were in the streets to greet their newly arrived kinsmen. It was a good day. With little debate, the Avari chose to settle among their brothers the wood Elves of the North. It was understood that Nyére was their leader, but they agreed to follow Legolas as Lord of the wood.

The twins went directly home, and Failon helped get Thelyn settled first as Jamie was still ill. He stopped Thelyn on the porch and pulled him aside.

"Your furniture is within, I hope you like where I put it," Failon said. "I must say, it looks nice."

Thelyn gave him a smile, "Thank you."

Failon grinned, "I'll bring ever Cálale's cradle in a few days."

Thelyn just strolled over to Jamie and lifted her into his arms. "No rush," he said as he went inside.

Failon just chuckled and Lyneya and Godwin just watched.

"Why is he carrying her, is she getting worse?" Godwin asked with concern.

Alcon smiled, "No, son, it is custom to carry the bride into her new house."

Godwin wrinkled his nose, "Oh, is that all."

Failon laughed, "Come Godwin, why don't you come to my house and play with Cálale for a while. It'll give your sister and Alcon a chance to settle in. They can come get you at dinnertime when they visit."

Alcon looked at Failon with a smile, "That's a great idea."

Godwin frowned, "Okay, go carry her into the house then," he said dramatically.

Lyneya bit her lip to keep from laughing and Failon led his new nephew away. Alcon just smiled at her and led her down the other path. He knew there was little furniture inside, just the one bed and a couple of wardrobes. Nárello had given much of the furniture away when they left. He felt bad, wishing his house was as well prepared as Thelyn's. As they rode up to the house he dismounted and then lifted Lyneya down from her horse. He cradled her in his arms and gave her half a smile.

"I have not furnished the house yet," he said. "I only just moved in when Thelyn and Jamie got married."

"It's a beautiful home, Alcon," she said. "Furniture is not important, only that we are together."

Alcon smiled and opened the door. The main room was bare, but clean. He carried her into the kitchen which was also bare, but clean. He tried not to look disappointed as he carried her into the master bedroom where there was a bed, but no linens. Lyneya just smiled.

"It's a fine comfortable looking bed," she said. "I think we'll have fun setting up the house together, don't you?" she said brightly. "I can sew, and I'm a good hand with a garden. I can also cook."

Alcon hugged her tightly, "Oh, Lyneya, I love you. You have had so much difficulty in your life; I had hoped to give you a better welcome."

"You gave me your love, and your family has graciously accepted me," Lyneya said. "There could be no greater welcome than that."

"There is another welcome that you have yet to receive," Alcon said.

"What is that?" Lyneya asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"My welcome to my bride," he said softly as he kissed her head. He carried her to the bed and laid her down. "There are no sheets or blankets, but it is a soft mattress."

Lyneya smiled, "Very soft."

"I'll start a fire in the fireplace while you undress," he said. "I intend to welcome you very well."

Lyneya blushed as took off his cloak and coat and started the fire. She didn't waste any time undressing and he joined her on the bed as soon as he'd freed himself of his clothes.

"I will be your blanket, my lady," he said as he covered her. "And this is how a husband welcomes his bride into their house," he added as he bent down and kissed her passionately. Lyneya wrapped her arms around him and sifted beneath him, wrapping her legs around his hips. She couldn't wait for the full welcome treatment. He broke the kiss when they were both quite breathless. He was already fully aroused, and he felt her position beneath him most inviting. He kissed her neck and cupped her breast.

"I love you, wife," he said between ragged breaths.

"Then welcome me," she said, lifting her pelvis off the bed to press against his.

Alcon groaned at the desire in her eyes and sheathed himself within her. "Your wish is my command, Lyneya my sweet."

He loved her as if it was their first time again, and she was moved to tears. She'd never felt so loved and protected. They rested in each other's arms and watched the fire.

"We should go get Godwin," she said.

"In a while," Alcon said. "I want to welcome you again before we dress."

Lyneya smirked, "He can wait."

* * *

Jamie held on to his neck as Thelyn carried her through the main dining and gathering room and to the master bedroom. She'd seen the house before, but as a guest. He opened the door, and Jamie gasped. The bed was a grand four poster with posts that looked like…

"Are those redwood trees?" she asked in astonishment.

Thelyn smiled, "Yes, they are." He crossed the room and set her down on the bed. She smiled and rubbed her hand over the coverlet, "It's so soft."

Thelyn was beaming, "And the Wardrobes? Did you see them?"

Jamie looked and was amazed by the detail and artful design. It was a forest scene with trees and a pond and a wolf. The other seemed to continue the theme with a rabbit and a deer. It seemed familiar.

"It is the day I first heard you sing," he said. "I loved you before that, but it was the moment I knew I would die without you."

Jamie blushed, "Everything is beautiful. Are there any other traditions for entering the house for the first time?"

"Of course," Thelyn said. "I must make love to you."

Jamie smiled and lay back on the pillow, "Then I think you should get started."

"Are you sure you feel up to it?" he asked seriously.

"Don't jinx us by skipping a tradition," she said with a twinkle in her eyes. "Besides, I don't feel ill when I'm lying down."

Thelyn tossed his cloak aside and started unbuttoning his coat, "In that case, I must keep you in bed."

"All the time, but you'd have to stay with me, or I'd get lonely," Jamie said playfully.

"We can't have that," Thelyn said. "Here, let me help you out of that uncomfortable gown."

"Yes, please," Jamie said with a chuckle. "Silk is so abrasive."

Thelyn removed her clothes carefully, but managed to rub his hands over her often. He joined her beneath the blankets and held her close. Here in his arms was his beautiful wife, and in her belly was his child. He never would have thought it was possible for him to love her more, but he did, every day.

He gently rolled her to her back and covered her with feather soft kisses. She writhed with pleasure at the ticklish caresses of his lips. He spent a little time kissing her belly and then listening for signs of the tiny life within.

"It is too soon to hear anything," she said.

Thelyn smiled, "It is never to soon," he said and then bent down close to her navel and said, "I love you son."

"Or daughter," she clarified.

"You carry my son," he said firmly. "Are you sure you are well?"

Jamie smiled, "Love me, Thelyn, I am well."

Thelyn covered her and positioned himself. He was careful to be gentle and slow, unsure of how pregnancy would affect their lovemaking. His careful and reverent loving was wonderful and she thought she would die if she didn't climax soon. Her hands delved into his hair as he maintained a slow steady rhythm of gentle thrusts. The pleasure built slowly and he covered her face and neck with kisses.

"Thelyn, you're going to kill me," she said breathlessly. "I am not going to break if you speed up."

"But the child," he said.

"Is fine," Jamie said seriously and then kissed him.

There was pure fire in her lips and her tongue teased him, darting in and then leaving again. She toyed with him, letting him taste her mouth and then drawing her tongue away again. It drove him wild and his control fled in favor of a more feverish and desperate caress. His thrusts increased in pace and power and he took them to the edge of the cliff and plunged them into the pool of pleasure. Her inner muscles pulsed around him and his head was spinning.

"Welcome..." he said breathlessly, "to your new…home."

Jamie was still panting, "Thanks."

Thelyn laughed, "I'll welcome you again, as soon as I catch my breath."

Jamie blushed, "Sounds good."


	51. Settling In

**Settling In**

In the main square of the settlement, Nyére met with Séretur, Cilmo and Polodrin. They kept the meeting private and she visibly cringed before bringing the painful subject up.

"Our people owe a great debt," she said. "I have recently found out that Atanvardo is the one responsible for the murder of Silverhelm and his wife."

Polodrin frowned angrily, "Evil Elf."

"He acted on my father's command," Nyére said with a bleak expression. "The politics behind it are even more evil than murder, but the point I make is, I want their family to never lack anything they need."

"I will see to it," Séretur said quickly.

"It must be done discreetly," Nyére said. "Easterlings do not like charity, and neither do elves."

"Do not worry over it," Cilmo said.

Nyére nodded, still looking ill, "This will not repay the loss, but it will help."

"Why?" Polodrin asked. "Why did they do it?"

"Slavery," Séretur said. "Ondollo dealt in human slavery in secret. I could never prove it, but it was happening. Silverhelm ended his lucrative business."

Polodrin looked shocked, "No, it couldn't be true."

"Indeed," Cilmo confirmed. "That is why I left the army to lead the Rangers. We spent much less time under his command."

"Did you know about this?" Polodrin asked her.

"No, I was kept quite isolated," she said. "I could have done nothing to stop it in any case."

Polodrin stared at the ground a moment. "That is a hard story to hear. The murders were quite horrific. This debt is great."

"And it will be paid when the child has reached manhood. I will see to it that he is restored to his place. That is my obligation and my promise," Nyére said firmly.

"And we will see it done," Cilmo said.

Polodrin looked thoughtful for a moment and cocked a brow at Cilmo, "He needs training. He will need to be formidable in the use of every arm. Well trained in tracking, tactics, politics and language and history."

Cilmo nodded, "Alcon is no fool. He will see to it, and I and my rangers will gladly lend a hand with skills training."

"Then I will leave it to you, for now," Nyére said with a sigh. "I hope I do not find any more dark secrets from the past for a while. It is a bitter meal that leaves a sour taste in my mouth."

"Do not take it so personally, the responsibility was not yours," Séretur said. "I will see to the family's needs as well as the people's rebuilding. With so many skilled hands, it will not take long."

Nyére smiled, "Thank you both. Do not hesitate to send word if I am needed. It is a short ride to Emyn Lasgalen."

Polodrin gave the elves a smile and led his wife back to where they left their horses. He never would have expected Elves to deal in slavery. It was a bit of a shock that he was not prepared for. Their ride home was quiet. His wife's obligation would certainly be his as well. He must keep this future in mind. Restoring Godwin to the seat of Overlord could be a bloody business.

* * *

Failon smiled as he looked out the frond door and saw his brothers and their wives coming for dinner. He opened the door and gave them a bow.

"Welcome all," Failon said. "Come inside and rest."

Jamie and Lyneya filed in and the twins followed. They took seats at the table and Silivren walked in and gave the ladies a smile.

"It is good to have sisters near at last," she said. "I was feeling a little outnumbered here."

"That is untrue," Thelyn said. "You ordered us around all the time. One woman had three Elves outnumbered with but a look."

Silivren laughed, "I'll let your wives deal with you two from now on."

Lyneya looked around a moment, realizing how quiet it was. "Where are the children?"

"Oh, come, I'll show you," Silivren said as she turned to go back in the kitchen. Lyneya followed and found them at the counter, making bread. Godwin was never much for hanging out in the kitchen, but with Cálale's company, he seemed quite content. They were just getting the loaves ready to go in the oven and Lyneya smiled.

"That looks good, I can't wait to try it," Lyneya said.

"Oh, hi sis," Godwin said with a smile. "Cálale is teaching me to make nut bread."

"He's already good at it," Cálale said.

Silivren smiled, "They are already getting along like family. I am happy you will be living close so they can play together."

"Do you need any more help, Aunt Silivren?" Godwin asked.

"Oh, no thank you, Godwin. You and Cálale go wash up for dinner," Silivren said.

The pair disappeared leaving Lyneya and Silivren alone in the kitchen to talk. Silivren looked at her new sister-in-law with curiosity.

"It is different here, isn't it?" Silivren asked.

"Yes," Lyneya admitted. "We were quite isolated before, but I like this better."

Silivren smiled, "I'm glad. It is good to see both the twins happy."

* * *

Cilmo and Legolas had finished their rounds checking on the Avari's needs. They decided to go and check on the twins to see if they were settled in. There was the business of reorganizing the watch with all the new help that had just moved in. They rode over to Alcon's house, which was the nearest. They stepped up onto the porch, but all was quiet. Cilmo peeked in a window, but it was empty, literally.

"There is nothing within," Cilmo said in surprise. "Is it a new house?"

"No, it is Nárello's old house, but he moved to Rivendell. When Thelyn and Jamie were betrothed, Alcon moved in. We left before he could make it comfortable," Legolas said.

"And he now has a family," Cilmo said.

"Yes, they must be at Failon's house," Legolas said, "Come on, it's this way."

They mounted up and headed down the path to another house and indeed, there were horses tied out front. Legolas and Cilmo left their horses and stepped up onto the porch. It was Godwin and Cálale who let them in.

"Welcome Legolas and…" Cálale began, but didn't recognize Cilmo.

"Lord Cilmo," Godwin finished for her.

"Oh, yes," Cálale said. "Dinner is nearly ready, and I'm sure you are welcome to join us," Cálale said as she opened the door and stepped aside for them to enter.

Legolas smiled, "Thank you Cálale, are your uncles here?"

"Indeed we are," Thelyn said. "Come in and take seats."

Failon greeted them and the children ran to get more plates. "What brings you out this way this evening?" Failon asked.

"Just checking up on everyone," Legolas said. "And, we have a meeting in the square tomorrow to reorganize the watches. We have many skilled Avari who are anxious to serve in their new home."

"That is well," Failon said. "It will be good to learn from them, and perhaps share some of our skills in return."

"I hope we can count on the three of you to join us tomorrow," Cilmo said.

"We have always served in the watch," Alcon said. "We will be there."

Cilmo nodded, "Good. I have seen you fight, and I would be pleased to serve with you."

Silivren, Jamie and Lyneya entered with trays and the Elves all stood.

Silivren just rolled her eyes, "Sit, this is not Minas Tirith."

Legolas chuckled, "Thank you for having us, fair Lady. I have missed your excellent cooking."

"Come and sample it any time, and you too, Cilmo," Failon said.

"I thank you, but I will be quite busy with building for a while," Cilmo said. "All my people will be working on settling in."

Failon glanced at the twins a moment and seemed quite lost in thought, but made no comment. The table was set and it was time to eat. Silivren called the children to the table and Failon stood and lifted his glass.

"It is good to have my family home, and to welcome new members to it. I am pleased to welcome friends both old and new to our table," he took a drink and everyone joined him. Then he sat and smiled, "Let's eat."

The meal was casual and everyone shared stories of their adventures in the east. Failon had not heard most of it and was quite interested. The meal concluded as the sun was setting and the women retreated to the kitchen to clean up while the Elves all sipped their wine and talked.

Failon was first to speak up, "So, Cilmo, you're marrying into the family."

Cilmo looked at them curiously, "I am marrying the King's fairest daughter."

"Aye, Ranger, our cousin Allassante," Thelyn said. "You'll be related to us."

Cilmo furrowed his brow, "How…?"

"Our mother is Aragorn's adopted sister," Alcon clarified."

"And mine as well," Legolas said. "It's become a large family."

Cilmo shook his head and smiled, "I have heard only stories of your mother. She sounds quite… formidable."

"Oh, yes, she is a ball of fire, and a gentle lady," Legolas said.

"I would have liked to meet her. Is she in Rivendell with the rest of your family?" Cilmo asked.

"No, our parents have crossed the sea," Thelyn said sadly. "I do miss them, and our other sister and brother."

"They will not return," Failon said. "Their next journey will be to follow our parents… which brings me to a suggestion."

Alcon cocked a brow, "What?"

"Dairwen and Lalaith's house is vacant," Failon said. "I do not want to see it go to waste."

"Indeed, but the wood elves do not care for tree houses," Thelyn said.

"What of the Avari, say perhaps a certain captain who wished to wed?" Failon asked.

Cilmo cocked a brow, "Tree house?"

Alcon smiled, "An excellent idea. Allassante loved that house."

"What house?" Cilmo asked, no quite intrigued.

"Our sister's house," Failon said. "Her husband built it for her, but they live in Rivendell now. It has been vacant for some time. I would like you to have it and make it your own." He looked at his brothers for confirmation and they both nodded agreement.

"There are others without homes, why give it to me?" Cilmo asked.

"You are our friend, and Allassante is our cousin, "Thelyn said. "It will stay in the family."

Cilmo smiled, "I'd be honored to accept."

"Good," Alcon said with a smile, "but it will need to be furnished."

"Then we are in the same position, you and I," Cilmo said.

Alcon blushed but said nothing, "We are managing just fine."

Legolas cleared his throat, realizing that Alcon was embarrassed about his house. "Come, it is late, Cilmo. Let's leave these families to rest." Legolas and Cilmo rose and headed for the door, and Failon stood to see them out.

"Tomorrow after the meeting we'll show you your new house," Failon said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Legolas said, "Until tomorrow at the square, the third hour after sun up."

"We'll be there," Alcon said.

Thelyn sighed when they'd gone and decided it was time to leave as well. He retrieved Jamie from the kitchen and they went home. Alcon gathered his family and was going to leave as well, but Failon stopped him.

"Stay with us until your house is ready," he said.

"No, your hose is small, and we are fine," Alcon said. He was determined to provide for his family on his own, and Lyneya needed her own space. "We have a bed, and it will not take long to make the place comfortable. But thank you, brother."

Failon sighed, "Goodnight then."

* * *

Alcon brought his family home and they brought their things inside. There was no place for Godwin to sleep, and Alcon felt bad about that. But Godwin was seemingly impressed with the house.

"I get to have my own room?" he asked in wonder as Alcon showed it to him. "It has a fireplace and everything!"

"Yes, this is for you, but there is no bed here yet. I will take the floor and you and Lyneya can have the bed," Alcon suggested.

Godwin frowned, "That is unacceptable. I want to stay in my room, and I am quite content with the floor."

Alcon smiled at him, "We can make it comfortable."

He made up a bed from a few extra blankets to cushion the hard floor and settled the boy in with a fire for the night. When he returned to his room, he found that Lyneya had made the bed up with their remaining blankets. She seemed quite content, and he was happy with her patience.

"Tomorrow I will go to the weaver's and see about getting some linens," he said.

"Do not fret over this," she said, sensing he was upset about it. "You have other business to attend to. We can make do just fine. Now, no more talk of what we do not have. We have a family, and that is what is important."

Alcon smiled at her and drew her into his arms for a hug, "I have all the treasures in the world with you in my arms. Let's rest now, tomorrow will be a busy day. There is much work to be done helping the Avari to settle in."

"Yes, and you have the watch. I will take care of the house, you take care of your friends," she said.

So Alcon put his worries aside and went to sleep. The next morning he woke to the smell of cooking and went to the kitchen where he found Lyneya and Godwin preparing breakfast.

"Where'd you get the pans?" he asked in surprise.

"They were already here," she said.

"And the plates? They are not familiar to me," Alcon said.

"They were in the cupboard," Godwin said.

Alcon frowned. They were not there yesterday afternoon. He started opening cabinets and found all the basic amenities there, and when he opened the pantry, it was full. He cocked a brow and thought perhaps his brothers had done it, but remembered he'd been with them all afternoon. He closed everything up and went into the main room. He sighed thoughtfully and then glanced out the window. There was something on the porch.

He opened the door and found the porch was covered with furniture. There was a table large enough to seat six, along with matching chairs. There was one wardrobe and a child's sized bed and four large feather pillows. On the table sat a crate, full of new linens. Alcon was completely dumbfounded. He stepped back and went into the kitchen.

"Lyneya, come with me a moment," he said quietly.

Lyneya looked worried and just followed him. When she saw the front porch she was in shock.

"Who?"

"I don't know," he said. "I'm sire it wasn't my brothers, at least I don't think so."

"Are Elves always so… generous?" she asked.

"They are quite, but not like this," Alcon said. "This is different."

"Well, let's get this all moved in," she said. "Anyone who went to this much trouble would be insulted if we didn't."

Alcon sighed and nodded. He had everything he needed for basic comfort. He'd have to keep his ears open to see if he could find out where this had all come from.

* * *

The meeting went well, and the watches were set. Most were mixed groups of Wood Elves and Avari, but Legolas hoped that one day there would be no distinction made between the clans. They were all Elves, and he hoped that soon they would realize that.

Throughout the spring, there was lots of building in the settlement. Everyone lent their skills to the expansion of the town. Craftsman form both clans worked round the clock building furniture and goods to make the Avari feel welcome.

Cilmo traveled back and forth between Minas Tirith and the wood, never staying away from his betrothed for very long. Aragorn was always pleased to see him and often asked about the Avari's progress in their new home.

"We are managing well, thanks to the kindness of our Kindred there," Cilmo said.

"And what of your own house?" Aragorn asked. "When shall we plan the feast?"

Cilmo smiled, "Soon, sire. The house is finished, and is nearly furnished."

Aragorn smiled, "What day will you return for your bride?"

"The first of May," Cilmo said. "All will be ready then."

Aragorn nodded, "I will see to it. Your betrothed is in the garden."

Cilmo smiled and gave him a bow, "Then do excuse me, Lord. I shall go and greet her there."

* * *

Allassante walked in the garden, soaking up a little sunshine beneath the flowering trees. Cilmo had been gone for two weeks, and she missed him. She sat beneath the dogwood and plucked a small blue fower from the lawn and twirled it in her fingers thoughtfully.

"The garden is full of flowers, but none more fair than the one in the blue gown," Cilmo said from behind her as he leaned around the tree.

"What a sly Ranger to go sneaking up on ladies," Allassante said as she turned. His eyes were full of mischief and he winked at her.

"Only one lady brings me here," he said. "I have missed my beautiful Ally these past weeks." He sat beside her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you. Is all well at home?" she asked.

"All is well, but it is lonely there," he said.

"When will you return to take me with you?" she asked.

"May."

Allassante smiled, "That is soon."

"Not soon enough, but the time will go by quickly," Cilmo said. "Your father seems pleased."

"He likes you," she said.

Cilmo glanced around and was satisfied that they were alone. He put an arm around her and urged her to lie back on his lap. He gazed down into her eyes and she smiled.

"Why Captain, how scandalous of you," she said with a smirk.

"I have not begun to scandalize you, me lady," he said. "Are we safe out here?"

"No one walks here this hour," she said, "and the trees give cover."

Cilmo's eyes darkened with desire and he bent down and kissed her. Allassante reached a hand around his neck and sat up a little. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close as he deepened his kiss. The light breeze toyed with their hair as their hands roamed over each other. Cilmo ached for more than stolen kisses beneath the trees. Her gown was an offensive barrier that he longed to circumvent. Somewhere in the distance he heard someone call and he forced himself to break their kiss.

"Who calls?" he asked through ragged breaths.

"It is mother," she said as she sat up and straightened her skirt. "It is near the evening meal."

Cilmo frowned, "I am satisfied with the meal I was tasting."

Allassante blushed, "Only a taste, my love."

Cilmo sighed and hugged her, "For now. Come, before she ventures nearer." He stood and helped her to her feet. He plucked a couple blades of gras from her hair and her eyes widened.

"Do I look…?"

"Just fine," Cilmo assured her. "Your mother is no fool. She will not be shocked by a stolen kiss."

Allassante tried not to blush as they walked back to the hall. As she passed her mother she held her expression until she heard the comment.

"Next time kiss under the maple," Arwen said. "It cannot be seen from the windows above."

Allassante's hand flew to her mouth and she gasped, but Cilmo just smirked. Her mother was not scolding her, she was teasing.

"I will keep that in mind, thank you," he said.

The rest of the visit went well, and a few days later he departed on the evening ship for Ithilien. Allassante started counting the days until May and Cilmo poured himself into his work finishing the house. It had weathered well, and needed little other than furnishings and some repair to the small stable. He set about stocking the pantry and ordering linens from the weaver.

* * *

Jamie's figure started to show definite signs of motherhood, and she was getting lots of advice and attention from many of the ladies in the wood. Thelyn worked on turning one room into a nursery and Jamie was learning to sew. She was a surprisingly good cook, but many of the meals were unfamiliar to Thelyn. He never minded trying them, because no matter how strange he found their appearance, they were always good.

Lyneya made her house a real home, cultivating a flower garden around the grounds and planting vegetables beside the barn. It wasn't long before she gained a reputation in the settlement for her skills as a gardener, and people often rode by just to see the flowers. She was also a skilled seamstress and made curtains for all the windows.

Alcon and Thelyn kept busy with the watch, and Godwin often rode with them. Godwin was a quick study, and a good rider. For a child he was often quite serious and anxious to learn anything anyone would teach. Legolas often stopped by and instructed the boy in archery, and Cilmo showed him all the things to look for when tracking.

As the heavy rains of April started to subside, Cilmo had finally completed his house's furnishings and decided it was time to go and claim his bride. He packed up his finest Ranger's uniform and met with his friends.

"I ride to the docks for my last visit to my betrothed," he said. "I will return with my bride. I want you all to stand with me at the feast."

Anwaner was the first to speak up, "We will be honored to be your escort at the feast."

"Indeed," Kiirar said. "It is about time you settled down."

Cilmo laughed, "The feast is on the first of May, but I am leaving tonight."

Shaalth spoke up, "I will follow on the morrow with my family."

"We'll go with you tonight," Anwaner said. "No groom should go alone to his bride's house."

"Thank you all," Cilmo said. "Go and pack, and meet me at the ship."

As the sun was starting to set, Cilmo and his Rangers sailed down the Anduin to Minas Tirith. It was two days to May, and Cilmo couldn't wait. He knew the feast would be grand for the daughter of a King. He was sure to feel overwhelmed by the guests that would no doubt be there to celebrate. But he was not intimidated by this King of the West. He was a great Man, but a kind one. Cilmo had been accepted right away, and that put him at ease.

"So, marrying a King's daughter," Tinechor said. "You're a brave one."

"Not at all," Cilmo said. "The King is a good man."

"The King is a father," Anwaner said. "King or peasant, they are formidable when it comes to a daughter."

Cilmo just sighed. Yes, that was true. He'd seen the King protect his daughter. He had never seen such fury from a man before. It was quite frightening. He had little thought of worry over it though. He knew that he would give his life for Allassante. No father could find fault in love like that.


	52. Avari Customs

**Avari Customs**

Legolas waited at Harlond for the ship from Rohan to dock. It had been a long time since he'd seen Gimli, and he knew he would be here for Allassante's wedding feast, or indeed any feast. He watched as the sailors secured the mooring lines and set the gang plank. First off the ship was Ẻomer, the King of Rohan and his wife Lothiriel. He greeted Legolas with a smile.

"Ah, good Legolas, Lord of Ithilien's Wood, it is good to see you," Ẻomer said as he gave him a manly hug.

"Welcome, King," Legolas said with a smile. "Is there by any chance a Dwarf on board?"

"Aye, Laddy, there is," a deep voice roared. Gimli appeared between the rails of the ship and descended the gang plank with a look of annoyance on his face. "Where are those two rascals? I have a bone to pick with them."

Legolas laughed, "You'll have to be more specific. There are many rascals around here."

Gimli frowned, "Indeed, I am looking at one now, but you know the ones of whom I speak, our wild duplicate nephews."

"They are here," Legolas said. "You may scold them at your leisure. Come, let's get you all settled in before the festivities."

Elfwine and Anvanime followed, and Gilver and Gloorion brought up the rear. The whole family had made it for the feast, and guests were still arriving.

* * *

Allassante paced around her room in her chemise and robe. Her gown was laid out on the bed but she hadn't made a move to dress yet. She fidgeted with her hands and seemed lost in thought. There was a knock at the door and she crossed the room to answer.

"Who is it?" she asked weakly.

"Anvanime," the answer came.

Allassante threw open the door and hugged her sister. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you."

"Me too," Anvanime said. "You look… nervous."

"Oh, no. Does it show?" Allassante asked seriously as she closed the door.

"You are green," Anvanime admitted. "Why so nervous?"

"I am not a young woman anymore. The starry eyes of youth that usually blind one to the magnitude of marriage are gone and reality is in their place."

"What starry eyes? I saw reality too; do you not remember how sick I was?" Anvanime asked.

"Yes, but Elfwine is a good man," Allassante said.

"And your Captain is not?" Anvanime asked sarcastically.

"He is indeed," Allassante said firmly. "It is just… he's an Elf and I'm… not."

"What are those I see, pointed ears?" Anvanime asked.

"You know what I meant," Allassante said.

"And our cousins have all married the daughters of men and care nothing for the differences. Father and mother…"

"Mother gave up much for him," Allassante said. "But for Cilmo it will be different. He cannot change who he is. He will watch me age and eventually die. I don't know if I like that idea."

"Oh, go to the basin and vomit. You'll feel better," Anvanime said with a smirk on her face. "If you didn't have this to worry over, you'd find something else."

Allassante sighed, "You are right. I am being foolish."

"No, you're a bride with wedding day jitters. I saw your groom downstairs. He seems nice, and quite anxious," Anvanime said.

"Anxious?"

"Yes, he keeps asking everyone if it is time to start yet," Anvanime said with a chuckle.

Allassante rolled her eyes. "It figures. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to sneak up here to see me yet."

There was a quiet tap on her door and Anvanime bit her lip to keep from laughing at the timing.

"Who is it?" Anvanime called.

There was a long pause and finally someone said, "Sorry, wrong room."

Allassante opened the door and glared at Cilmo. "What are you doing up here before the feast?"

"I just had to see you," he said, "Who is that?"

"My sister, Anvanime," Allassante said.

Cilmo bowed and then looked back at Ally with a warm smile. "I haven't seen you all day."

"That is tradition, Captain," Anvanime said as she stepped between them and started to close the door. "Go now, you will see her soon."

Cilmo frowned and tried to look past her to his betrothed, "Your sister is quite the watch dog. I will await you downstairs then." The door closed in his face and he bit his lip to keep from swearing. He just wanted to see her for a moment.

He turned to go but the door opened, and Allassante stuck her head out, so he quickly returned.

"Are you sure you want a human bride?" she asked nervously.

"I am sure that I would parish without you," he said. "I care not about your heritage or mortality."

Allassante smiled and gave him a small blue flower. "I'll see you soon."

Cilmo took the delicate gift and lifted her hand to his lips. "It will be an eternity until then, my love." He stepped back, gave her a bow and then left.

When Allassante closed the door and turned around, Anvanime just looked at her with mirth in her eyes.

"And you were nervous," she said with a smirk. "Let's get you dressed."

* * *

The guests were all seated and waiting for the King and the bride to enter. Failon, the twins and their families sat at the first table with Legolas and Gimli and a few other guests. Gimli just stared at the wild ones and their wives a moment before making comment.

"So you both got married, just like that. No feast, no invitations to family, nothing," Gimli said.

"It could not be helped," Thelyn said. "There was simply no time."

Gimli frowned and looked at Alcon, "And I suppose you were rushed as well?"

"Yes," Alcon said, "And we were married in the East."

Gimli sighed and looked over Lyneya and Godwin a moment. He'd heard the short version of their story already and was still making up his mind about them. He looked at Godwin and just said, "Silverhelm, eh?"

Godwin looked at the dwarf curiously and then smiled. "It was my father's title. I must make my own someday."

Gimli seemed satisfied with the answer. "And how do you intend to do that, Laddy?"

"He's only six," Alcon said in annoyance, quickly defending his adopted son.

"That's all right, Alcon, I want to answer," Godwin said. "I will reclaim my father's seat and finish what he started by making my land a free country. No warlords, no slavery and no more fear."

"Ah, but are you ready to pay for it in blood?" Gimli asked, "Often the price of freedom is very high."

"The price of evil will be higher," Godwin said.

Legolas cocked a brow and Gimli smiled.

"I believe I like you, boy," Gimli said. "I approve, Alcon, indeed I do."

Alcon smiled, "And you forgive me for not holding a feast?"

"Ah, what's a feast but a meal with lots of wine? I will come visit you and you can get me drunk and fill my ears with stories of the east," Gimli said lightly. "We can call it even."

Legolas laughed and Thelyn just shook his head.

"And me?" Thelyn asked.

"Well, maybe I'll return when the child is due," Gimli said. "Surely we must hold a celebration for such an occasion."

"Indeed," Thelyn said. "My son is worth a grand celebration."

"Or daughter," Jamie said.

"He is a son," Thelyn said firmly.

Gimli laughed, but quickly quieted down as the side entrance to the hall opened and Aragorn led his daughter Allassante up to the dais. He was a proud looking father, with his eldest and dearest child on his arm. She was beautiful with her hair swept up in a pile of flowers and curls on her head and a rich white gown embroidered with tiny blue flowers all over it. A single gold ribbon crowned her forehead with a star in the center.

"Friends, family, kings, princes, lords and ladies," Aragorn began. "Too many are the great ones in this hall to name you all. I thank you for coming to share this grand occasion."

The main doors to the hall opened and everyone turned to look. There in the door stood Cilmo, Captain of the Avari Rangers. He wore a dark grey Ranger's uniform with a black cloak. He bore all his weapons as if he'd just arrived from a patrol, and his Rangers all stood with him, similarly armed and attired. Cilmo wore no special decoration, save his brooch which was gold and featured a large red stone. They marched down the aisle boldly as if in formation to meet their commander, but Cilmo was here for important business. He halted at the foot of the steps and gave Aragorn a sweeping bow.

"Speak, Avari Ranger," Aragorn said.

"I come to claim my bride, your fair daughter Allassante," Cilmo said. "I pledge to you that I will provide for her every need, guard and protect her with my life and love her with all of my heart and being."

Aragorn turned to Allassante and asked, "Daughter, do you wish to marry this Captain?"

"Yes father," Allassante said.

Aragorn beckoned for Cilmo to join them and then placed his daughter's hand in his. "Then I do give her into your keeping, and from now forth, she is your wife."

Cilmo kissed Allassante's hand and everyone cheered. Then Anwaner joined him on the dais bearing a small wood box. He opened it and Cilmo took out a delicate gold necklace with a bright red stone, like the one in his brooch.

"For my bride, a gift from the east, a heart stone from the red mountain," Cilmo said, and then put it on her.

Aragorn seemed pleased by the gift, and glanced at Arwen who stood and joined them.

"For our daughter's husband, a treasure of Gondor," she said, holding a silver arm guard up, "Aldamir's bracelet." Cilmo held out his arm for her and she put in on him. It was very fine, engraved with a Gondorian design and highly polished.

There was a bit of ooh-ing and ah-ing among the people and then, with the wedding gifts given, it was time to celebrate.

"Serve the wine," Aragorn shouted. "I have another son!"

The cheers rang out and the feast began. Everyone took their seats and there was music and singing in the hall. With so many from far away present, it was a good time to catch up on the current events. Stories and tales were told from near and far and everyone listened and ate their fill. Allassante kept glancing at Gimli and Cilmo just had to ask.

"Does the Dwarf bother you?" he asked quietly.

"No indeed, Lord Gimli is a close family friend," she said.

"Then why do you stare at him?" Cilmo asked in confusion.

"He is sometimes colorful at weddings," she said simply. "It can be embarrassing."

Cilmo smiled, "It is late, and the deserts have been served. Must we stay until the end?"

"No, it is not common for the bride and groom to stay, it is expected that we leave soon," she admitted.

"Now is as good as soon for me," he said. "Come, let's away to our room."

Allassante nodded and he pulled her chair out for her. They said goodnight to her parents and then discreetly headed for the back door of the hall, but Gimli saw them and stood up on his chair to see as he once again raised his glass in what had become his expected toast.

"And there they go!" Gimli roared with laughter.

The hall all stood and raised their glasses, laughing and cheering.

Allassante's face was bright red, but Cilmo just laughed. "Oh, what a villain!" he said. "I think I like your friend, Ally."

As they headed into the empty hall he just pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He reached his hands up and started pulling the pins and flowers from her hair. In a moment, her hair fell in cascades of rich dark curls down her back and there was a pile of small blue flowers around her feet. He stepped back and gazed at her with a warm smile and fire in his eyes.

"I have wanted to do that all night," he said. "Now we have honored your customs and mine at the feast. Are there any customs for the rest of this night that I should know?"

"Only the obvious one, I think," she said.

Cilmo's smile turned playful, "Good, then we honor mine." He bent down, grabbed her legs, and lifted her off the floor. Ally gasped in shock. He carried her over his shoulder, hugging her legs as he strolled down the dimly lit hallway with a spring in his step.

"I've heard of Elves carrying their bride, but not like this," she said as she watched the hall lengthen behind him.

Cilmo just chuckled, "Old Avari custom," he said. "During the first years of our clan, there was a Blacksmith who loved a Lady of high birth. Her father refused his claim on her, so he stole her away in the night."

"How… romantic?" she said.

"Indeed it was, and the Lord forgave the blacksmith when he saw his daughter's great love for him. He is my ancestor, and I was named for him."

"But my father gave me to you," she said as he climbed the stairs, "And this is a scary way to ride."

"Fear not, I will not drop you," he said. He finally reached the landing and turned down the hall to the room that had been prepared for them. There were flower petals all over the floor in front of the door and Cilmo nearly lost his footing on the slippery mess, but recovered.

"Uh, Cilmo?"

"What is it with these blue flowers?" he asked in annoyance.

"They're my favorite," Allassante said dryly.

Cilmo swung the door open and ducked down as he passed through, "Oh, well, they're nice."

Allassante laughed, and then gasped again as he unceremoniously tossed her down on the bed. She sat up and looked at him with a cocked brow.

"Hey," she complained and started to get up, but he stood against the bed in front of her.

"Oh, no," he said playfully. "You are staying right there."

She crossed her arms, "I will have to undress if we are to…"

"I'll take care of that," he said firmly. "We follow my customs now."

Allassante bit her lip nervously and just asked, "What customs?"

Cilmo smiled and put his finger over her lips, "No more questions."

Cilmo stepped back and started undressing, first setting aside his weapons and removing his cloak. He turned to the table to set them down and Allassante slipped a leg over the side of the bed, but he noticed the movement right away.

"No," he said simply, and she sat still, frowning at his back.

Cilmo calmly continued divesting himself of his garments until he stood in nothing but his underwear, a pale grey loin cloth. Ally stared at his bare back, fascinated by the muscular build. He turned and cocked a brow at her.

"Do you approve?" he asked.

She looked at his chest and firm muscled stomach and smirked, "Yes, I approve."

Cilmo smiled and sat beside her. He touched the pendant on her necklace and seemed far away far a moment. "This is the same gift that Cilmo the First gave to his love."

Allassante smiled, "But you didn't have to steal me."

"I would have," he said seriously. "I would have risked death for one moment in your arms."

Allassante put her hand on his cheek, "But I am yours, and you can have a lifetime in my arms."

Cilmo closed his eyes, basking in the softness of her simple touch. "One lifetime is not enough," he said softly.

"It is all I can give," she said, "One lifetime and all my heart."

Cilmo opened his eyes and saw tears in her eyes. He felt foolish for being so thoughtless with his words. "I will take one day at a time," he said. "That is all anyone has to give."

Allassante smiled and he gently brushed the tears from her cheek. "I would look upon my bride," he said softly as he loosened the strings on her bodice. Allassante helped him with the removal of the gown, but he was careful to keep her on the bed, and she was suddenly very curious about that.

"Cilmo? Why can't I get out of bed?" she asked.

"Shhh," he said, kissing her before she could ask again. His hands fumbled with the fabric of her chemise, trying to get it off her, until he finally broke the kiss to look. "How do you…?"

Ally smiled and pulled it up over her head, and Cilmo stared at her in awe. He'd known she was a beauty, but the vision of her disrobed before him was too wonderful for words. Her skin was whiter than the petals of the flowers that covered the hills. Her breasts were full and round and the nipples were a delicate pink. The blush on her cheeks was too enticing, and he leaned close and kissed her forehead.

"My bride is so beautiful," he said. "I fear I am unworthy of such a prize."

"My father gave me to you, did he not?" she asked.

Cilmo smiled, "A most generous King, your father," he said. "I am forever in his debt."

Ally smiled and kissed him, "So, your customs?"

Cilmo smiled wickedly, "Yes, customs, we must remember all the customs."

For Avari, the wedding night was very important. A groom did not just indulge in the pleasures of his wife's body, he worshipped her with his. For all the shortcomings of the Avari, they were devoted husbands.

Cilmo spent hours on foreplay, massaging every inch of his wife with gentle caresses and kisses. Finally he lay covering her, kissing her neck, and Allassante basked in the pleasure of his touch. She held him close and tried to explore him as he'd done with her, but he would not have it.

"Tonight is about you," he said softly as he took her hands and held them above her head.

"And I want to touch you," she said.

Cilmo closed his eyes and groaned softly, "Later," he rasped. "It is nearly dawn and I must prepare you to receive me."

"I am ready," she said, lifting her head to kiss his cheek.

"If I rush, it will hurt you," he said seriously. "If you are patient, it will not." Cilmo smiled down at her and silenced her remaining protests with a kiss. He spread her legs apart and knelt between them. His hands that had so gently explored her carefully massaged the feminine mound between her legs. He increased the pressure gradually as he dipped a finger between the delicate nether lips. Tender strokes wreaked havoc with her patience as pleasure built in the pit of her belly.

"I'm ready," she said breathlessly.

Cilmo just smiled and kept working. With each pass of his finger over her opening, he pressed a little deeper until he felt the flood of moisture. He whispered words of love as he slipped a finger inside her.

"My beautiful Ally, so fair and pure… I Love you," he whispered, and slipped a second finger in, gently stretching the opening.

Allassante gasped and her head thrashed from side to side, "Oh, Cilmo…"

He felt the barrier, and gently pressed and stretched until he was satisfied that she was ready for him. He watched her face, eyes closed, cheeks flushed and an expression of bliss on her lips. He leaned closer and took a nipple in his mouth as his fingers dipped in and out in a slow steady rhythm. When Ally arched her back and moaned, he couldn't stand it any more. He slipped his fingers out and covered her. Ally spread her legs and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you," she whispered, even as he slowly penetrated her. He felt the barrier and stopped, letting her body adjust to him. Her breathing was erratic, and his was labored, but he maintained his control. He kissed her softly on the lips and held his breath as he breached her maidenhead. He heard a slight catch in her breathing, but then he felt her relax. He opened his eyes and looked at her, and her face was dreamy and her eyes fluttered.

"Ally?" he asked nervously. "Are you well?"

"I never knew anything could feel so pleasurable," she said breathlessly.

Cilmo smiled with pride. He'd managed to make the experience pleasant rather than painful. His father would be pleased that he remembered his advice after all these years.

"All for you, my love," he said as he began to move within her. He mimicked the motion of his fingers, drawing out and then filling her again and again. It was the most wonderful sensation, the warm wet softness of her body around him. Her arms held him tightly and her soft hands stroked his back as he loved her. He nuzzled his nose against her ear, tickling it with his tongue. She giggled and lifted her hips, arching toward his thrusting erection. Cilmo gasped with ecstasy as he plunged even more deeply. It destroyed the last shred of his control and his body tensed as he increased his tempo and vigor until he felt the building pressure break and a rush of bliss and contentment wash over him like a flood. Ally gasped for breath as her body clenched around him with ripples of ecstasy cascading outward from her stomach. Her legs wrapped around him and she clung to him as if for dear life. She felt him trembling, even as she felt weak and faint.

Cilmo stilled and slowly relaxed in her arms as he caught his breath. He rolled to his side, still holding her close. As the sun peeked in through their window he kissed her neck and sighed.

"It is dawn," he said. "And now all the customs have been honored."

"So, can I get out of bed now?" she asked with a smirk.

Cilmo smiled and looked into her eyes, "Are you in a hurry to leave?"

Ally laughed, "No, I would stay here forever if I could. I was just wondering why…"

"It is an old superstition," Cilmo said. "If the bride's feet do not touch the floor before dawn she will conceive her first child on the wedding night."

"Are you in a hurry?" she asked.

"Indeed," he said seriously. "I want a family, whenever it comes."

Allassante smiled, "I hope it is this night. I can think of nothing I want more than to bear you children."

Cilmo kissed her head, "You know you can touch me now."

Ally cocked a brow and looked at him, "It's about time."

Cilmo threw his head back against the pillow and laughed, but drew in a sharp breath when he felt her hands on his penis, "Oh, Ally…"

"Shhh," she said. "Today is for you, and my feet haven't touched the floor yet."

"Woman, you will wear me out," he said seriously as he felt a new erection build in her hands.

"Give me your child," she whispered.

Cilmo's heart leapt when he heard her speak those words. All the secret dreams he'd carried for his future family were coming true. He held his beautiful wife in his arms, and she loved him as much as he loved her. He'd wanted children since he was barely come of age. For her to speak so plainly about such things was moving.

"I will love you night and day until you conceive," he said huskily.

"I hope you don't stop when I do," she said with a playful smile as she urged him to lie on his back and straddled his hips.

Cilmo's eyes filled with passion and he lifted her up and impaled her on his bulging erection, "Never," he whispered.

He made love to her again, and deep in his heart he knew she would conceive his child. It mattered little if it be a boy or a girl. All he cared was that he would hold a new life in his arms that was created from the love they shared. No language had a word for happiness that was adequate to describe the joy in his heart. As they climaxed again, feeling the closeness of body and soul, Cilmo smiled.

"And now do you carry my child," he said, and Ally believed him, for she too felt a stirring in her own heart.

"I love you," she whispered.

And I love you," he answered.


	53. Loneliness

**Loneliness**

Legolas left the hall shortly after the deserts had finished. He was happy for Cilmo and Allassante, just as he'd been happy for all his friends' weddings, but his heart was weary. He felt restless as he never had before in this age or the last. Too many wedding feasts he'd attended but none for him. There was a tinge of jealousy within him, and he couldn't tolerate such emotions directed at friends. They deserved their happiness, he simply longed for his own. He retreated to his room where sleep eluded him for the rest of the night.

His thoughts wandered to many moments of lost opportunity. A quiet moment under the mallorns of Lorien with a fair lady. He offered her comfort, but no indication of the feelings in his heart. Again he felt those feelings for another lady, in Lorien. He nearly broke his neck to give her a gift, but her heart was already given to another and he remained silent. Legolas realized that though he'd felt his heart stir in the past but did nothing. His loneliness was his own fault. The next time he felt drawn to a lady, he would fall at her feet and pour out his heart to her. He never wanted to go to another elf's wedding to a lady he cared for. It was simply too painful.

* * *

In the days that followed the feast, the guests departed for their homes, save Gimli who went to Ithilien with the Elves. He was welcomed into Legolas' house for that is where he stayed when he visited, but he spent most of his days at Thelyn's house. There was a gathering of Elves there, all anxious to visit with the Dwarf and listen to his stories. Gimli loved the attention and enjoyed the interesting foods that Jamie made. He especially enjoyed the wine, and late in the evening was found on the porch, smoking and sipping wine with Legolas and the twins.

"So, laddy," Gimli said as he looked at Legolas. "When are you going to settle down and marry?"

Thelyn glanced at Legolas and cringed inwardly. Legolas was very private about matters of the heart.

"I am quite settled, Gimli," Legolas said. "As for marriage… it is for the young."

"Bah!" Gimli said as he puffed on his pipe. "Marriage is for all."

"Then how is it that you are yet unwed, oh Lord of the Crystal caves?" Alcon asked with a cocked brow.

Gimli fell silent, ignoring the direst question in favor of a sip of wine. Legolas took pity on him and offered him an out to the question.

"Gimli and I are past thoughts of marriage now," Legolas said lightly. "Our duties keep us too busy."

Gimli just gave a snort and stared out into the wood. The conversation lightened after that, and they drained their wine. The hour grew late, and Alcon went inside to retrieve his family and go home. Godwin had fallen asleep on the chaise lounge in the corner and Alcon just picked him up and carried him outside. Lyneya retrieved their cloaks and followed.

"Ah, there's the lad," Gimli said quietly. "A fine boy, Alcon."

Alcon just smiled hugged him tight. "Indeed he's a good son."

Thelyn helped his brother mount up and gave his brother a smile. "See you at the watch tomorrow."

Legolas and Gimli left too, and on the way to the settlement where Legolas' house was, Gimli confronted him again about marriage.

"So, have you nothing to say to my question but that pathetic answer you gave the twins?" Gimli asked seriously.

"Peace, Dwarf!" Legolas said in frustration. "Not all Elves marry."

"Indeed?" Gimli scoffed. "Well you should. You have to be the loneliest Elf I know."

"Leave it, Gimli," Legolas said in annoyance. "Must you speak of this on every visit?"

"You cannot fool me laddy," Gimli said. "At every wedding I see the marks of jealousy in your eyes. Admit it."

"I admit nothing," Legolas said. "There is no woman, Elf or otherwise, left in middle earth for me."

"Aha!" Gimli said quickly. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Legolas asked in exasperation.

"Miranda, you loved her," Gimli said quickly.

"Of course I did, she was my sister," he said nervously. Gimli was being too clever for comfort.

"Yes, good Legolas, loving brother," Gimli said sarcastically. "Often I wondered of this, now I know it is true."

"Her heart was won by another, no other elf or man had any chance in her eyes," Legolas said. "It was all a long time ago, nor does it bother me."

"What of her sons, all wed to fine ladies? Every one happy, with families… Alcon has a son and Jamie carries Thelyn's child. All this happiness is driving you mad with jealousy."

"I do not answer to you, Gimli," Legolas said angrily. "I will accept no advice from a Dwarf who pines away for a married woman."

"It is better to love the unattainable from afar than to close off my heart as you have done," Gimli said. "Is there no fair maids among the Avari? Have you even looked?"

Legolas halted the horse in front of his house and looked out over the square. Most of the new homes were built, and there were a few Elves about even at this hour. He listened to the music and singing and sighed as Gimli hopped down.

"There is more to love than beauty," Legolas said. "If that were all, I'd have married ages ago. I need something more, but have yet to find it."

Gimli gave a snort, "Then go and find it, lad. You are far too serious in your old age."

Legolas laughed, but took his words to heart. He was tired of coming home to an empty house. Perhaps it was time he thought of his own happiness.

* * *

Cilmo and Allassante's arrival in Ithilien was quiet. He took her by the southern path, and avoided the settlement. They rode up to the great tree and Allassante smiled up at it.

"I always did like Lalaith's house," she said.

"Your house, Ally," Cilmo said as he dismounted and then helped her from her horse. "Your friend Lalaith has moved away, and this house is now yours, given to us by her brothers. It is your house now."

Allassante smiled, "Then let's go inside."

Cilmo pulled her into a hug and then kissed her. "Yes, that would be a good idea. I have spent all day on a ship when I longed to be in your arms." He led her up the winding staircase that hugged the trunk. They stepped up onto the landing and entered. He watched to see how she liked the home he prepared, and was pleased by her smiles. A rapid tour of the rooms was made as he led her to their chamber. There was a great bed in the center of the far wall and a couple wardrobes, and in the corner was a cradle. Allassante just cocked a brow at him. Cilmo shrugged.

"I waited for six hundred years for a family," he said lightly. "I simply wanted to be prepared."

Allassante crossed the room and looked at the tiny rocking bed. Cilmo came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, placing both hands on her belly. Allassante leaned her head back against his chest.

"I feel no different," she whispered.

"Shhh," he whispered, "You carry our child, I am sure of it."

"Superstition?" she asked.

"No, such fancies are but for humor. It is our love that tells me this," he said s his hands slid up her body from her belly to her breasts. "But to be certain, we could…"

Allassante was breathless in his arms, "Yes."

He kissed her neck and stepped back, drawing her back with him. He sat back on the bed and lifted her into his lap. He cradled her in his arms and then kissed her hungrily. "Now is there yet one custom left. We must initiate our new home in love."

"I like your customs," Allassante said as her fingers plunged into his soft hair. "You must teach them to me."

Cilmo's gaze was full of fire, "Oh, I will, that is a promise."

And he did show her with all the tenderness and love he carried in his heart. Ally was his wife, his love. Long had he waited for her, but never in all his years had he expected his love to be human. Yet the surprise made her all the more precious to him. Not a single drop of animosity was left him for any human. They were a mystery to him, mortal lives with great hearts.

* * *

The summer passed quickly, and soon the leaves of autumn were changing and falling. Jamie was very near her time to deliver, and Thelyn kept her very close to home. She was not allowed to ride into the settlement for fear that she might fall or be hurt. One afternoon, she was walking along the path to Alcon's house when her water broke. She stumbled a little, and leaned against a tree to catch her breath.

"Oh, great!" she said in annoyance. "This is a fine place to be when this starts." She was halfway between her house and Alcon's, and she knew the twins were going to be gone all afternoon. She trudged along the path, forcing herself to take each step as the first contraction hit. She emerged from the woods into Lyneya's garden and collapsed on the lawn. "Lyneya!"

Lyneya ran out onto the porch and paled when she saw her sister-in-law. Godwin ran out from the stables and stared as his older sister helped Jamie into the house. He helped her to lie down on the big plush couch and then fidgeted nervously.

"Godwin, ride to the settlement and get Eruanna," Lyneya said calmly. "Then go and find the watch in the wood. Thelyn will want to be here."

Godwin winced when Jamie gasped at her next contraction. "I will hurry," he said. "Are you okay Aunt Jamie?"

Jamie gave him a smile, "Just fine, Godwin, go on now."

Godwin ran out and got his horse out of the barn. He didn't bother to saddle it; he just put his bridle on and rode into the settlement as quickly as he dared.

* * *

"Riders approach near the wood," Cilmo said. "Shall we wait and watch, or go meet them?"

"They are not from Emyn Arnen, their attire is strange. If they get any closer, or look like they wish to enter, we will meet them," Alcon said.

Three riders did indeed approach, and as they came closer, the patrol could see that it was a family; one man, a woman and two children shared the third horse. Cilmo led his patrol out of the cover of the trees and halted in their path.

"Halt! You approach the Ithilien wood, home of the Elves. What is your business here?" Cilmo asked with authority.

The riders halted, and it was obvious that they were afraid.

"I am Orvandu, and this is my family," the man said. "We are lost in this strange land and had no intention of trespassing. Forgive our mistake."

Cilmo looked them over and realized they were Easterlings. "You are from Rhûn?"

"Yes, we are looking for a new place to settle," he said. "Our home is no longer safe."

Alcon cocked a brow, "Explain."

"There are new warlords in place, and our land is in civil war. Those in power crave more, and the rest of us are left to fend for ourselves. I will not cower before any evil lord, nor will I pay tribute to slavers."

"What tribute do they demand?" Cilmo asked.

"Our children," the woman said angrily.

All the elves paused to let the words sink in. Alcon was horrified, and knew that this news would upset his family. "So you fled," he said, half thinking out loud.

"I cannot fight an army alone," Orvandu said. "I would die for my family, but the odds were unbeatable."

"Come, then," Alcon said. "There is room for you at the settlement, and we can discuss this matter further when you are rested."

It was about that time that Godwin rode out of the wood at a full gallop and halted abruptly by the conference. Thelyn saw the look on his face and knew what had brought him out here alone.

"Is it Jamie?" Thelyn asked in panic.

"Yes, uncle, she is at our house," Godwin said quickly. "The healer is with her, but I think you should hurry."

Thelyn didn't wait; he just kicked his horse and rode off into the wood. Alcon rode over to Godwin and gave him a smile.

"You rode all this way without a saddle? Your riding is improving, son," Alcon said.

"Thank you, _Ada_," Godwin said, blushing at the praise.

Cilmo and the others noticed the use of the title _father_ right away. Alcon paused but said nothing. It was the first time Godwin had called him anything but Alcon, and he liked the sound of it. Then they remembered the Easterling refugees. Godwin asked before anyone could speak.

"Travelers?" Godwin asked.

Orvandu looked at Godwin with discerning eyes, "Who is this human child?"

Alcon turned and put his horse between the stranger and Godwin. "He is my son."

But Godwin looked at Orvandu and sat up tall on his horse. "I am Godwin, son of Silverhelm, Overlord of Rhûn. Lord Alcon is my _Ada_, my adopted father."

Orvandu's expression was one of utter shock, and then pride as he dismounted and dropped to one knee. "Then I owe you my allegiance, young lord, for I served your father, and indeed you are the very image of him."

Alcon backed away and waited, recognizing Godwin's need to deal with this matter himself.

"Rise, sir, and tell me of your service," Godwin said.

"I was a guardsman, but after… the fire, those of us that lived were forced to go into hiding. There are new warlords now, and all are fighting to take your father's seat. Sooner or later, one will prevail," Orvandu said.

Godwin frowned at the news. He was nearly seven years old, not nearly old enough to rule a country. He wished he was a man so he could avenge his father and restore the rightful bloodline to his throne.

"I invited them to stay," Alcon said.

Godwin sighed, "What is your name, sir?"

"Orvandu, and this is my wife Glynna, and my children, Odo and Olwyn," Orvandu said.

"I am happy to see one of my country, and a loyal friend of my father," Godwin said.

"I am overjoyed to see that my master's son yet lives. I would see you restored, Lord Godwin, and I pledge myself to aid you in this."

"That is a matter for discussion at a later time," Alcon said quickly. "My brother's wife is in labor with her first child and we must return. Bring your family, we will find you lodgings."

* * *

It was nearly midnight, and Thelyn paced back and forth on the porch as the sounds of Jamie's suffering rang in his ears. Alcon sat on the steps with Godwin who'd drifted off to sleep over an hour ago. Failon stood against the wall with his arms crossed and watched his brother's expression with sympathy. He was losing heart, and it showed.

"She is strong," Failon said. "All will be well."

"Hours, Failon," Thelyn said. "It has been hours."

There was a sudden silence from within the house and Thelyn stopped in his tracks and held his breath. A moment passed…then two… and a child's cry could be heard. Thelyn let out his breath and then a slow smile formed on his lips.

"I'm a father," he said. "I'm… a father!"

Failon gave him a big hug, "Congratulations!"

Alcon didn't move, not wanting to wake Godwin, but he looked up and smiled, "You'll be a good father, Thelyn."

Thelyn smiled, "Thanks, Alcon. I hope I do as well as you have." He turned to the door and waited impatiently. Finally, Eruanna opened the door and told Thelyn to go inside. As he entered she stepped out onto the porch for some air.

* * *

Thelyn went to the guest room and found Lyneya wrapping the child in a receiving blanket and Jamie resting with her eyes closed. Lyneya gave him a warm smile and placed the child in his arms.

"He is a fine strong baby, Thelyn," she said. "Congratulations."

"Is Jamie…?"

"Just tired," Lyneya assured him as she left. "She's just fine."

Thelyn smiled and went to his wife. She was pale and her skin glistened with sweat, but she'd never looked more beautiful. He sat beside her and brushed a lock of hair from her face. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"You were right all along, it is a boy," she said.

"He's beautiful, like his mother," Thelyn said.

"What should we name him?" Jamie asked.

Thelyn examined him, noting the resemblance to Jamie, and ears that were more rounded than pointed. "_Veon_, which means _manly_."

"I like it," she said dreamily as she closed her eyes again. "He'll be a great man someday, like his father."

Thelyn smiled, "Rest now," he said. "I must go and show him off now, but I will return in a few minutes."

* * *

"Well?" Alcon asked Eruanna.

"It's a boy," she said, "And mother and son are doing just fine."

Failon sighed with relief. "That is good news."

"Well, Godwin, you have a boy to play with now," Alcon said quietly to the sleeping boy.

Failon laughed, "In a couple of years."

A rider approached from the northern path, and Legolas came into view. He dismounted, and everyone smiled when they saw Gimli was with him.

"So, you came back after all," Failon said as they joined the conference on the porch.

"Aye, I did," Gimli said. "Where's the new baby?"

Thelyn stepped out onto the porch with a bundle in his arms and a proud smile. "Here is my son… you hear that Failon? Son! We have named him Veon," Thelyn said. His ears were only very slightly pointed, and he resembled Jamie with his brown hair. Thelyn wondered what color eyes he would have, but it really didn't matter. He was the most beautiful child he'd ever laid eyes on.

"A fine boy, Thelyn," Gimli said. "Where's the wine?"

Legolas laughed, but stayed by the steps. He felt like an outsider here more than ever before. It was time he took Gimli's advice and went in search of his own happiness. He stayed and drank to the health of the child and then left. Seeing Jamie's child was the final stone in the cart. He had to get away. Perhaps time away from his duties would ease his loneliness.

* * *

Legolas seemed distant for the rest of Gimli's visit, but his friend didn't say anything about it. As the week wore on, Jamie felt strong enough to return home, and the family settled in with the new baby. The Easterling family decided to settle in Emyn Arnen, but Orvandu was given permission to visit Godwin whenever he wished. When Gimli finally returned to the ship for his journey back to Rohan, he paused on the docks to bid Legolas farewell.

"Whatever you have to do to find your joy again, I suggest you go and do it," Gimli said seriously. "The next time I see you I want you to be smiling."

Legolas sighed, "I will."

Gimli gave a snort, "Good. Now then, take care of yourself, laddy."

"Farewell, Gimli my friend," Legolas said. "I will remember your advice."

Gimli gave a nod and boarded the ship. His short stature didn't allow for the dramatic wave of farewell at the railing, but Legolas waited anyway. When the ship was finally out of sight, he returned to his home, packed for a long journey and then wrote a short letter to Cilmo.

_Cilmo,_

_I am going on a holiday, and leave the settlement in your capable hands. Heed the advice of Séretur, and do not hesitate to call upon our neighbors in Emyn Arnen should the need arise. I do not know how long I will be gone. Give my farewells to everyone, especially to the three brothers and their growing families._

_Legolas_

He sealed the letter, secured his house and rode out of the settlement without a word. He took the path that would lead him past Cilmo's house and was greeted by Allassante, Silivren and Godwin and Cálale. He gave Allassante the letter and headed down the path. She stood, knowing something was wrong and called him back.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Legolas halted and turned, "I need… a vacation."

Silivren frowned, "Alone?"

"I have always been alone," Legolas said. "Say farewell to your husbands for me, ladies." And with that he gave his horse a kick and rode out into the woods without looking back. And that was the last that anyone saw of Legolas all winter.

* * *

North, that was the direction he would take. Perhaps a walk in his old wood would ease his aching heart. Legolas traveled with urgency, as if driven to some unknown event he could neither expect nor predict, but he needed. Some great adventure or battle or treasure hunt or meeting.

Days turned into weeks and weeks filled a month before he met a single person in his journey. In the northernmost edge of Emyn Lasgalen, his old home once called Mirkwood, Legolas met an old man on the path. He was wearing brown robes and a brown cloak with a tall brown hat, similar to one that Gandalf had always worn. Legolas halted and greeted him.

"Hail traveler," Legolas said in a friendly voice. He was so happy to see another person; he was in a very cordial mood.

The rider glanced up and smirked. His long light brown beard was streaked with gray, and his eyes were piercing. He lifted a hand from his side and Legolas recognized the staff of Radagast the Brown.

"Hail to you, little Greenleaf," Radagast said.

"Master Radagast?" Legolas asked in surprise. "You yet remain in Middle Earth?"

"I had urgent business up north, and simply have not gotten around to crossing the sea as yet. What are you doing here, walking among the ghosts of the past?" Radagast asked him. "Have you no better place to be than here?"

"Indeed, I have a home in Ithilien among those of my people who remain, and our newfound friends the Avari," Legolas said.

Radagast had known this elf for a long time, and knew when something was bothering him. He was sad, sadder than he'd ever seen any Elf.

"Where is your joy?" Radagast asked.

"I lost it somewhere and was looking for it here," Legolas said with a sigh.

"You cannot cure loneliness with solitude," Radagast said seriously. "You need a woman."

Legolas rolled his eyes, "No, that is not what I need. They are trouble, and I will do just fine without that."

Radagast looked thoughtful fro a moment. He was sure his first assessment had been the correct one. "I know this princess up north…"

"NO!"

"All right, fine," Radagast said. "The next best thing I can think of is an adventure."

Legolas perked up at the very thought. "An excellent idea! What do you have in mind?"

Radagast rubbed his chin thoughtfully. His business was concluded, and he was on his way home to Valinor, but the Elf needed a friend right now, and Radagast thought a short delay could be tolerated. "Make a wish," he finally said. "What is the one adventure you would embark on if you had the choice?"

Legolas paused a moment and then he knew the perfect answer. "If I could, I would visit the world that Miranda and Jamie came from."

Radagast paused, not having expected that. Not an easy task, nor a wise one. "Name another."

"No, that is my wish," Legolas said firmly. "Whether it can be done or not, it is the one wish I carry, and I will not change it."

Radagast frowned, "Let us make camp," he said. "I must think on this."

Legolas was hopeful. Such an adventure would be the greatest journey of all. Who else from this world had ever seen it? Only the twins, and only for a short time. He wanted to explore the world and see the wonders there. What was Scottsvalley like, or Sanfrancisco? And were there other women there as rare and special as Miranda and Jamie? Legolas frowned. Was that all he wanted? Another Miranda or Jamie? How foolishly he clung to his fancies of the people from that world. Is that why no Elf had won his heart? Was it this hope for a woman born in magic from some mysterious distant land? Perhaps it was a foolish wish.

Radagast sat contemplating the fire when he finally decided what he would do. "Your wish will be granted, but there is risk in it."

"What adventure would there be without risk?" Legolas asked, trying not to look too excited.

"Your appearance will make you stand out. There are no Elves in this world," Radagast said. "Your clothes are out of place, and you will be at the mercy of anyone who learns you do not belong."

Legolas frowned, "Is there any good news?"

"I have thought of the perfect place for you to visit. It will be very like what you are used to, and you will seem less out of place," Radagast said with a sly smile.

"Where, how?" Legolas asked.

Radagast looked up at the full moon and smiled. "How about now?"

Legolas stood, "I am ready, what must I do?"

The old wizard glanced around and then frowned, "Go find me a few acorns."

Legolas took off into the wood and returned a few moments later with a handful of acorns. He handed them to Radagast and waited. The wizard closed his hands around then and muttered under his breath. His hands seemed to glow briefly, and then he gave them back.

"Plant one under the light of the moon and you will open a door to that world. To return, you must plant another under the light of the moon. You have about a dozen seeds there, spend them carefully."

"Are you going with me?" Legolas asked.

"No, I have done my part," Radagast said. "I hope you find what you are looking for there, but remember, it is not wise to stay there for very long. There is evil there, Legolas, beware."

Legolas gave his friend an understanding nod. "When I return, will I return here?"

"You can return to any place in Middle Earth you wish," Radagast said.

"If I go back, will I go to the same place?" Legolas asked.

"That part is less certain," Radagast said. "It is a big world. I will guide your first visit, after that, I will be gone."

"I understand," Legolas said. "I'm ready."

"Get your horse, and plant an acorn," Radagast said.

Legolas put his bedroll back on his saddle and then bent down and dug a small hole. He covered the seed and then stood to wait. From the small mound of earth, a light shone, and a bright portal formed. Through it, Legolas could hear laughter and singing. There was bright sunshine and lots of colorful tents and banners.

"It's amazing," Legolas said.

"Go, then," Radagast said. "And heed my words, there are no elves there save in stories."

Legolas led his horse through the portal. At last he was embarking on his own adventure.


	54. Growing Families

**Growing Families**

There was a light frost on the ground one morning, but it felt like spring to Jamie. She held her son in her arms and her husband would be returning from the watch soon. There was a deep stirring of music in her arms and she felt drawn to the trees today more than in the past few months. A murmur was growing in her ears, and she needed to be a part of it.

Veon was almost a month old, and he was growing with all the speed of any baby. She carried him to her room and bundled him up against the morning chill. Then she dressed warmly and put on her warmest cloak and headed outside. The trees greeted her as they had always done, but their whispers were full of excitement and anticipation, and she followed to song to the stream where she had first arrived. She walked along the shore, humming softly to herself and listening to the trees.

"Can you hear them, Veon my son? Their song is most joyful today," she said.

Veon cooed in her arms and giggled a little.

"I see that you are joyful today as well," she said with a smile. "Let us follow the song a little ways before returning to meet your father."

She followed the path that wound along beside the water and then she heard it. A song she knew well, and voices she missed very much. It was the deep low rumbling voices of the Ents, and she ran to meet them. The first she saw was Fangorn, the oldest and wisest of the tree herders. Beside him was Wandlimb, his long lost love, and they led the rest of the Ents and Entwives, newly reunited, up the path. Their song was a joyful one, and they gathered in a circle around her. She smiled up at them, especially Quickbeam and his love, Willowhair. She joined the song, and soon Elves gathered to hear the music. Thelyn and Alcon led their watch around the wood and returned along the same path, meeting the impromptu concert. It was a good reunion, and Thelyn watched his wife with a warm smile. Finally the song ended, and Fangorn addressed Jamie.

"_Our little singer has found her roots_," he said in entish with a smile. "_And here I see a little sapling."_

Jamie smiled, _"My son, Veon."_

_"I am pleased to see you happy, and we have come to thank you for your struggles on the quest,"_ Fangorn said.

_"It was my privilege to go. I am glad to see you all reunited,"_ she said with a smile_. "Thank you for the song."_ She didn't just mean their visit; she meant her gift as well.

Fangorn bowed to her and gave a nod to the Elves as well_. "We must go. The winds of winter are blowing, and we must return to our home. In the spring you may see us again."_

_"Farewell to all, great Tree Lords," _Jamie said.

_"Farewell to you, and greet Greenleaf upon his return," _Fangorn said. _"The wizard has said his journey was most urgent, but he will be missed."_

Jamie furrowed her brow, _"What wizard?"_

Quickbeam laughed, _"It matters little, and Legolas will be back in the spring or summer. It is good to see you, Jamie."_

_"And you, Quickbeam," _she said. _"Visit again when you can."_

Fangorn smiled and then started to sing as they departed in the direction of Fangorn Forest. Thelyn dismounted and wrapped an arm around his wife.

"What did they say?" he asked.

"Thank you, and… where is Legolas?" she asked suddenly. "Where has he gone, why did he leave?"

"No one knows. Why?" Thelyn asked.

"Treebeard said a Wizard sent him on an urgent journey. Will he be all right?" she asked him seriously.

"Legolas can take care of himself. Don't worry about him, now it is cold," Thelyn said seriously. "Come." He helped her up onto his horse and led them home. He glanced back at her, holding his child close to her breast with a blush from the cold on her cheeks. She was a beautiful woman, and a wonderful mother.

* * *

Lyneya felt miserable, but managed to get up and cook anyway. Godwin was a great help, bringing her wood and drawing water from the well. Lyneya stood at the kitchen table and sliced the hot bread she'd just pulled from the oven, and her stomach turned somersaults in her belly.

"Lyneya, are you alright?" Godwin asked.

Lyneya put a brave face on her nausea and gave him a smile, "I'm just fine, Godwin. Why don't you set the table? Alcon will be back from the watch soon."

Godwin didn't believe she was fine, she looked green. He frowned at her obvious lie, but obeyed without question. He anxiously watched the window for Alcon. He knew that he would know what to do for her.

* * *

Alcon came into the clearing in front of his house and the smell of fresh bread filled his nostrils. He smiled, and took his horse to the barn. He quickly stripped off the saddle and tackle and headed inside for a taste of his wife's wonderful sourdough Easterling bread. The moment he stepped on the porch, Godwin opened the door with a panicked look on his face.

"Ada, it's Lyneya, she's sick," he said, "She is sitting in the kitchen, looking terrible."

Alcon cocked a brow, but worry quickly crossed his face as he practically ran past the boy into the house.

"Lyneya, I'm home," he called as he headed into the kitchen. He arrived just in time to see her stand from her chair and take something from the oven. When she straightened up, she smiled warmly at him, but he could see the strain in her eyes. He took the pan from her and set it on the table.

"Lyneya, sit down," he said softly. "What is wrong?"

"I am just fine, Alcon," she said. "I probably just caught a little chill. I will feel better in a little while."

"And you are a healer that you know what is making you ill?" Alcon asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

Lyneya frowned, "Do not fuss over me, Alcon. I am quite able to manage with a little touch of nausea. It will pass."

Alcon cocked a brow, "Nausea?"

Lyneya rolled her eyes, "My stomach is rebelling this morning. I must admit it is unpleasant, but as you can see, I have still prepared your favorite breakfast."

"It smells wonderful, but breakfast can wait," Alcon said seriously. "Come; let's get you back in bed."

Alcon lifted her out of her chair and carried her to their room. He helped her off with her shoes and bodice and tucked her in. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Rest now," he said with a smile, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Alcon returned to the main room and was confronted by Godwin's worried face. He gave him a smile.

"I'm sure she is fine, Godwin. I suspect it is nothing serious, but to be sure, I want you to ride to the settlement and ask Eruanna to come and see her," Alcon said.

"Yes, Ada, I'll hurry," Godwin said as he turned to the door.

"No reckless riding, son, just go and ask her," Alcon said. "She is fine."

Godwin nodded and then ran out to the barn. In a matter of minutes he was on his way. Alcon smiled and turned back to his room. There was one thing he knew of that caused nausea in the morning, but he refused to allow himself to get excited until he heard it from the healer. He returned to his wife to keep her company until Godwin returned with the healer.

* * *

"Ally, how are you feeling this morning?" Cilmo asked his wife as he stepped up on the landing to his house.

Allassante stood from her seat and gave him a smile as she rubbed a hand over her swollen belly. "I feel fine, Cilmo," she said. "I am with child, not ill."

"You were ill, every morning for over a month," Cilmo said seriously as he wrapped his arms around her. "If I had realized how horrible it would be for you, I would have let you dance around the room on our wedding night."

"You and you superstitions," she said with a laugh. "Everyone has some discomfort, it is normal."

"I don't like to see you in discomfort," Cilmo said seriously.

"You will not worry over it when you hold our child in your arms, and neither will I," she said with a smile. "Come and sit down. I have breakfast ready for you."

Cilmo hugged her tight, and then kissed her. "You're the best," he said. "I smell my favorite bread and jam."

"Of course," she said with a smile. "What else would I feed my hungry Ranger?"

* * *

Alcon sat at the table with Godwin and waited while Eruanna was with Lyneya. He hoped his first impression was the right one, that she was with child, and not ill. He didn't know what he would do if she were sick. It had been a while, and he was getting worried, but finally Eruanna emerged with a smile on her face.

"Congratulations, Alcon. Lyneya is with child," she said.

Godwin's jaw dropped, but Alcon's face just brightened with a sappy smile, "How soon?"

"In the spring," she said. "Her nausea will pass in a few weeks. I'll return later with some tea that will help her keep her food down."

"Is there anything I can do to make her feel better? Anything I should know?" Alcon asked.

Eruanna laughed as she headed to the door, "No, indeed, Alcon. She should be able to handle bread on her upset stomach. Just don't let her overdo around here."

"Thank you, Eruanna," Alcon said as he walked her to the door. "I can't tell you how relieved I am."

"Yes, I know," she said. "But I had a feeling when Godwin came to see me that her illness was but the tidings of good news. I will visit her often to see that all is going well."

When she'd left, Alcon turned to Godwin, whose expression was oddly flat. Alcon wondered why such news would have him seemingly unhappy. Then he realized what a change it would be for him, to have another child in the house. Alcon went and sat by Godwin and sighed.

"Well, son, you will have a little brother or sister soon," he said lightly.

"No, I will be an uncle, and you will have a child of your own," Godwin said.

"You are my first son, and will always be my son, Godwin," Alcon said. "I am very happy to see our family growing, but it changes nothing between us. I loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you. You are the son I chose, never forget that."

Godwin gave Alcon a smile, "I love you, Ada."

Alcon pulled him from the chair and hugged him. "You'll be a good big brother, just as you are a good son. Come; let's go see your sister."

Alcon opened the door and gave his wife a smile, "How do you feel?"

Lyneya smiled when she saw the two men in her life in the doorway. She sat up and patted the mattress beside her," Come sit down," she said to Godwin.

He did, and looked at her curiously. "So, you are going to be a mother."

"That is what the healer said," she said with a smile. "Is that okay with you?"

Godwin smiled, "Of course." He gave her a hug and then kissed her cheek. "I hope you feel better." He stood up, and glanced from Alcon to Lyneya and just shook his head as he left. They needed their privacy.

Alcon took Godwin's seat beside her and stared into her rich brown eyes with affection. "I am so happy, Lyneya."

Lyneya blushed, and he bent down and kissed her. When he pulled away again she looked at him seriously.

"I am not going to stay in this bed," she said firmly. "Pregnancy is not a debilitating disease."

Alcon laughed, "Of course it isn't," he said as he helped her get up. "But Eruanna said that you should not work too hard around here."

"But I have the garden and…"

"It is winter, you will have little to do there," Alcon said.

"Until spring," Lyneya said.

"In the spring, you will need more rest than you do now. I will not debate this with you. You will listen to the advice of the healer, and that is final. Whatever work must be done will fall to me and Godwin," Alcon said firmly with a hint of laughter in his eyes. "You may cook, and do light house work."

Lyneya frowned, but didn't protest. "Fine."

"Now, can you eat anything?" he asked. "I believe you are eating for two now."

Lyneya's expression was bleak, "No."

"Would you try, for me?" he asked her softly.

"If I can," she said weakly. The very thought of food turned her stomach.

Alcon brought her into the main room and had her sit at the table. He brought her a plate with some plain bread, a slice of cheese and a cut up apple. He watched expectantly, hoping his choices were bland enough for her delicate stomach. She offered him a smile, and was able to eat a little. She even managed to keep it down.

* * *

The winter in Ithilien was rather uneventful, save the new arrival at Cilmo and Allassante's house. It was almost exactly nine months to the day of their feast that she bore him a son. They named him _Súlimo, _which means _breath of wind._ He had the dark hair of his father and the blue eyes of his mother. The Elves gathered around the base of their tree house and sang a song of welcome.

* * *

Aragorn sat in his chair smoking his pipe and reading over some notes concerning the affairs of state. Arwen joined him there and gave him a frown.

"The sun rests, and yet you are still working," she said. "Whatever you are reading can wait until tomorrow."

Aragorn sighed, "News of the east," he said. "We will have trouble with them sooner or later. The new warlords are craving more and more power. I do not like the turmoil so near our borders."

"What of the young Overlord who lives in Ithilien?" Arwen asked with a cocked brow.

"He will have his work cut out for him when he comes of age," Aragorn said.

"But you will help him, will you not?" she prompted.

"It is in our best interest to have an ally on their thrown," Aragorn said lightly.

Arwen smirked at his diplomatic answer. "But that is not why you will help him, is it?"

Aragorn chuckled and set his papers aside. "No, it is not. He is now part of our family, and I will do whatever I can to help him. Besides, I like him."

Arwen smiled and was about to say something when they were interrupted by one of the night guards.

"Sire, forgive the intrusion, but a messenger has just arrived from Ithilien," the guard said, and then stepped aside for a familiar face.

Aragorn smiled when he saw Failon standing there, "Welcome, nephew! What news brings you so far from your family?"

"Indeed, it is family business," Failon said with a smile. "Allassante gave you a grandson this very morning. He's a fine healthy boy."

Aragorn's pipe fell from his hand and he looked at Failon half in surprise and half in excitement. "A son? And how is she?"

"Well, resting in her husband's care," Failon assured him.

"What name do they give him?" Arwen asked.

"Súlimo," Failon said.

Aragorn's face brightened with a proud smile, "Well, nephew, you will have company on your return trip tomorrow. I must go see my grandson!"

"I expected as much," Failon said. "I hope you will stay with us for a while. Everyone misses you."

"I will not fail to see the entire family, I assure you. I have business with Legolas as well," Aragorn said lightly as he retrieved his pipe from the floor.

"But Legolas is gone," Failon said seriously. "He's been away for nearly two months now."

Aragorn turned to look at him quickly, "Where has he gone?"

"He left no word save who he left in charge in his absence," Failon said. "The Ents told Jamie that a wizard sent him on a journey."

Aragorn frowned, "What wizard, they have all gone."

Arwen furrowed a brow in thought, "Not all, Radagast still remained in the north."

"What journey would he sent Legolas on?" Aragorn asked, getting concerned. "He said nothing… to no one?"

"No, and I and my brothers worry for him. It is not like him to walk away from the settlement like that," Failon said.

Aragorn sighed, "He is able to take care of himself, though I would feel better if I knew where he went. In any case there is naught to be done about it now. Go and rest, I'll have a tray sent up to you from the kitchen. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, uncle," Failon said and then bowed to Arwen before heading out of the hall.

Aragorn looked at Arwen with concern, "What is old Radagast up to?"

"If it has to do with Legolas, I cannot guess. They are very old friends, since Legolas was a child," Arwen said.

"Then his motives will be friendly," Aragorn speculated. "That at least is comforting, but I must admit, the only wizard I have ever trusted was Gandalf."

* * *

Allassante sat in her rocking chair, feeding Súlimo, when Cilmo brought her a tray. He did not have to go to the watch for the rest of the month, and he was enjoying his time with his family. He liked watching her with his son. She was resilient. Having spent hours in labor, she was already up and about as if nothing had happened. It was only by his insistence that she remained in their room to rest. She lifted the infant, turning him to switch breasts, and he continued to suckle hungrily.

"He's hungry," Cilmo said with a smile.

"He's a baby," Allassante said. "This is about all he does for the first month."

"No, it is not all," Cilmo said, eyeing the basket of diapers by the cradle with annoyance. "He has other talents too."

"I will take care of those in a little while," she said with a smirk.

"No, you rest, I can wash diapers," Cilmo said seriously.

"Oh, my big strong Ranger is going to scrub diapers?" Allassante asked mischievously.

"I am not above any task in my own home," Cilmo said. "After nine months of discomfort, you deserve your rest."

Ally smiled at him and glanced down at their son. He'd fallen asleep. She gently slipped a finger in the corner of his mouth to get him to release her nipple and he promptly stuck his thumb in his mouth as a substitute. Cilmo took him and laid him in the cradle, covering him.

"There, now you can have your breakfast," he said as he turned to look at her. She was fixing her robe to cover herself and he gave her a sad puppy dog look. "You could have left your robe open. Súlimo isn't the only one who likes your breasts."

Allassante blushed, "Behave."

* * *

Aragorn took his leave of Failon at the crossroads, leading his family down the path to Cilmo and Allassante's tree house. Arwen was with him, and Eldarion had come as well. Miiriel remained at home with her children. As the came into the clearing below the tree, they heard the distinct sounds of a baby crying. The men secured the horses and then they ascended the stair to the landing where they were met by Thelyn.

"Uncle!" Thelyn said with a smile. "Come inside and greet little Súlimo."

In the main room sat a gathering of family. Jamie sat holding her son, Veon. Beside her was Lyneya, and Godwin, with Alcon right behind them. And Allassante sat across from them with her husband Cilmo, holding their new son. When his daughter saw him, she gave him a proud smile.

"Father!" she said. "You came."

"How could I not? Let me see my grandson," he said as he reached for Súlimo. She handed him over and Aragorn was charmed by another of his grandchildren. He was a fine handsome lad. He resembled his father, but the eyes were definitely Allassante's. He bent down and kissed his daughter's forehead. "You have a fine son, daughter. I am so proud of you."

After passing the child to Arwen, he walked over to Jamie to see her son. She handed him over and he smiled.

"Another handsome boy," he said looking over at Thelyn. "I never thought I'd see the day you would be settled down with a family."

"So, you are pleased?" Thelyn asked.

"Of course I am," Aragorn said with a grin. He handed Veon back to his mother and greeted Alcon. "So how are you?"

Alcon just grinned, "I am quite well, thank you."

"Yes, he has news," Thelyn said. "Lyneya is with child."

Aragorn put a hand on her shoulder, "Congratulations."

Lyneya blushed, "Thank you."

Eldarion hugged his nephew, Súlimo, and chuckled, "Is there anyone in the family who isn't pregnant?"

Everyone laughed, and Jamie and Lyneya prepared a meal. It was a good day of visiting with the King. Aragorn had many things on his mind, but pushed them aside and just enjoyed the company of his family. He decided he would stay a few days. He wanted a chance to talk to Alcon about Godwin.

* * *

A few days into the visit, Aragorn rode with the watch. In his company was the twins and Failon, and to his surprise, Godwin. He kept pace beside Alcon and watched Godwin riding with some of the Avari Rangers. The boy was still quite young, but behaved beyond his years.

"Is he ready for the responsibilities of the watch?" Aragorn asked Alcon.

"My son is a fine rider, and becoming quite good with a bow," Alcon said proudly. "He has the favor of all the riders of the watch, and is invited to join them even when I am not along."

"So, what is the boy like?" Aragorn asked.

"He is a level headed and eager to learn," Alcon said.

"Is he ready for the troubles he will face?" Aragorn asked.

"He is aware of civil wars, and he is anxious to intervene. I am doing what I can to train him, but it is a big job. The skills he needs are not all represented in the wood," Alcon said.

Aragorn nodded, "Keep training him in what you can, and when he is a little older, I will see what I can do to help. A few seasons in Arnor would do him good, but he is far too young for that."

"I would hate to see him go so far away," Alcon said seriously. "It would break my heart."

"You will have your own child soon," Aragorn said, but Alcon quickly spoke up.

"Godwin is as much my son as the child that Lyneya carries. He will be as my firstborn to me, whether Lyneya bears a son or a daughter. My heart has room for many children, and there will be no favorites in my house," Alcon said firmly.

Aragorn was both surprised and impressed by Alcon's convictions in the matter. He obviously loved Godwin very much. "Then there will be no favorites for me either. He is family, and we will see him restored together."

"Thank you Uncle," Alcon said as he glanced at Godwin getting a quick lesson in tracking from Anwaner.

"Ada, look, the bear has returned," Godwin called.

Alcon gave him a smile and a nod.

Aragron heard the endearing term, _father_, from the boy's lips and smiled. It was obvious that the love between the pair was mutual. He was pleased with both of the twins' families. He had no more wild ones to worry about.

"No, thank you," Aragorn said. "Your parents would be most proud of you."

Alcon smiled at the compliment. He hoped it was true.

* * *

Aragorn returned home with his wife and son at the end of the week. There was much work waiting for him in Minas Tirith and many matters that required his wisdom. He had a new worry to deal with, Rhûn, and its bloody civil war. He started making a few plans concerning Godwin's future. He needed to send a message to Arnor. Halbarad was no longer training, now too old to get out and patrol the wilderness as he had done in his youth. But among the Rangers of the north were some of the wisest and most skilled warriors in all of Middle Earth. Godwin was in good company among the Elves, but there were skills among men that he should master as well. Godwin's journey back to Rhûn would be a long and difficult one, much like his own journey to Minas Tirith.

Aragorn sighed as he remembered the day the Gandalf placed the crown upon his head before the white tree. It had taken many years of hard work and patience, but it was a victory for all men that day. Godwin had integrity about him that Aragorn liked. His day of battle would come much sooner for him, and Aragorn wanted him to be prepared. Alcon was right; it was a big job, but a necessary one. As Aragorn set pen to parchment, he realized that despite Godwin's age, time was really very short.


	55. Riderless Horse

**Riderless Horse**

Life in the wood during the winter was relatively quiet. The most trouble the patrols had seen was a bear that wandered into the settlement looking for food. And so the days passed in quiet laziness. Families gathered by their fireplaces to share stories and good food. One day, however, something happened that shook everyone's hearts.

The watch was coming back into the settlement when a familiar horse wandered into the square. Thelyn recognized it immediately.

"Windhoof!" Thelyn said in horror. "Where is Legolas?"

Cilmo paled, "This is his horse? He returns without his master?"

Alcon dismounted and caught the reins. The saddlebags were still packed full, and another bag was strapped over them. His bow was here as well, and Alcon cringed at the thought of Legolas being left unarmed.

"We must organize a search immediately," Thelyn said.

"Someone should send word to Aragorn," Alcon said. "He will want to hear of this."

Thelyn and Cilmo unpacked and stowed the horse and then the search parties were divided up. They tracked the horse's trail out of the wood and into the open land just north of the wood where the trail just stopped. No one had an explanation for the abrupt loss of the trail. After circling the wood twice in ever widening patterns, they returned to the settlement to regroup. Everyone was sick in heart at the thought that something had happened to their beloved leader.

* * *

Aragorn was sitting in his hall, meeting with some of his knights when the messenger form Ithilien arrived. Anwaner strode in with the gravest expression on his face. Aragorn immediately rose and went to meet him.

"What news, Ranger?" Aragorn asked, feeling a strange sense of foreboding at the sight of him.

Anwaner bowed and looked at him gravely, "My Lord, Legolas' horse returned to the settlement early this morning without his master. The search is under way, but there was no sign of him yet when I left."

Aragorn closed his eyes and cringed inwardly. He'd been worried about Legolas for the last two months and now his fears seemed to be coming true. The thought of his friend being lost and hurt somewhere was plaguing him.

"I will return with you and join the search," Aragorn finally said. "Please sit and take some rest while I gather some men to help search. Thank you for coming so quickly." He turned and headed out of the hall, beckoning to Fretho and Bergo as he went. The conference began on the run as he issued orders quickly. He was looking for Eldarion, and then he'd be packing. He wanted to be on the evening ship within the hour. Every moment was precious now. He refused to accept the loss of this friend. He would find him, and avenge him if necessary.

* * *

Upon arrival in Ithilien, Aragorn and Cilmo searched through Legolas' things. In his saddlebags they found nothing unusual, but the other bag contained all of his weapons. Aragorn was disturbed by that, but what he found in the bottom of the bag confounded him. There was a pair of silk shoes with ribbon ties and strange clothing. The shoes were very small, and had wood blocks in the toes. Aragorn had no explanation for their purpose or owner. What would Legolas be doing with such strange things? With no clues as to his location, he ordered the search parties to split up. They would have nothing to go on, and there was a large area to cover, like all of Middle Earth.

With the help of Aragorn and his knights, Polodrin and his Rangers and the Elves, the search continued. For weeks the search parties rode as far north as Emyn Lasgalen, as far west as Fangorn and Lorien and as far east as the Sea of Rhûn. There was no sign of him, nor was there any who had seen him. It was a difficult decision to make when Aragorn finally called off the search. He returned to Minas Tirith with heavy heart. He received few guests at the hall after that, remaining in solitude from all save his family.

* * *

It was early spring when Arwen managed to get Aragorn to return to his normal duties. He rode down to the gates to join the outgoing patrol. He needed to get back into the routine of caring for his people. He'd wallowed in his grief for far too long. Legolas would not want him to neglect his role as King.

"I will ride with you," Aragorn said to his gathered knights.

Fretho bowed to him and gave him a smile, "It is good to have you with us, Lord."

Aragorn smiled at him, "Thank you, Fretho. It is good to be back."

Their reunion was interrupted from a call up on the battlements. "Sire, there is a light in the Pelennor…"

Aragorn rode to the gate to look and stared in wonder. A great bright light shone from about the center of the field, and as it faded he saw someone sitting in the grass. It was too far to see them but somehow he knew this was a significant event. Magic was at work here, and he had to investigate this matter himself.

"Bergo, Fretho, Froderick, come with me," Aragorn said and then rode out to meet this person who arrived in so mysterious a manner. As he approached, he could see that there were in fact two people sitting there, a woman, and a man lying half hidden in the grass.

"Identify yourselves," Aragorn demanded as he came within earshot of them.

"This is Legolas and I am Skye," she said quickly. "He is hurt and needs help right away."

Aragorn leapt from his horse and threw his helmet off as he knelt beside him. He checked his pulse and ripped his shirt open to examine the wound. The woman leaned back to give him room until he finally looked up at her.

"What manner of weapon caused this tiny wound?" Aragorn asked in panic.

"It is a small metal projectile," she said. "It is still inside and must be removed."

Aragorn scowled at her description but calmly lifted Legolas into his arms and stood. Bergo helped him put Legolas on his horse and they headed back toward the city. They never looked back, but Aragorn remembered the woman and called back to her.

"You'd best come with us," he said flatly.

He was both horrified and relieved to see his friend. Relieved to find that he is alive, and horrified at the strange wound. Where was he, and what was that light? He walked quickly, leading the horse straight to the House of Healing. He carefully lifted him down from the horse and carried his wounded friend inside. Ioreth, who now ran the place, met him at the door with deep concern on her face.

"Is that Lord Greenleaf, sire?" she asked.

"Yes, he is sorely wounded, and will need the best care we can offer," Aragorn said.

He took his fallen friend to a room and laid him down. He had been so happy when the woman said the name Legolas. It had been many months since he'd left, and two months since his horse wandered into Ithilien without his rider. Aragorn had feared the worst when the message came. The search went on for weeks with no sign of him. Aragorn had been heartbroken. And now, here he was, but with a wound like he'd never seen before. He immediately went to work, and he had the help of those that tended here.

Aragorn found the piece of metal the woman spoke of and sewed up the wound. Legolas was suffering from a severe fever, but there was nothing to do now but wait. He wiped the sweat from his brow and heaved a sigh. Legolas was always so strong and sure. In some of the bloodiest battles they'd been it, he always seemed to come out without so much as a scratch. And now, he was deathly pale and shivering with chills from his fever.

"My lord, go and rest," Ioreth said. "I will stay and tend him. There is nothing more we can do right now."

Aragorn nodded and left. He found the woman in the hall, sitting on the floor with Bergo and Fretho watching her. Her attire was unfamiliar, or was it? It reminded him of Jamie's or Miranda's. Legolas' attire had been similarly unfamiliar as well. The woman was still holding his helmet and she tried to see past him into the room. She looked positively sick with worry.

"You are…?" Aragorn asked.

"My name is Skye," she said. "How is he?"

"Not good," Aragorn said truthfully as he held out his hand.

Skye handed him the helmet and then hugged her knees against her chest.

"What happened?" Aragorn asked. "Where has he been these past months?"

"Months?" Skye asked in confusion. "Days, just a few days."

"Where?" Aragorn asked more firmly, losing his patience.

"He was in my world," she said. "Some wizard sent him there."

Aragorn frowned and mumbled to himself, "Radagast, the old sneak! What was he up to?"

"Legolas said it was his wish, to see what it was like there," she said. "He found out it wasn't very nice."

"Who did this to him?" Aragorn demanded. This was a serious wound, and possibly a mortal one. He would make someone answer for it.

"It is a long story," Skye said. "It was not his fault; it was simply difficult for him to fit in there. I am very sorry for what happened."

This woman was no help at all. Her answers were vague and useless. "Why are you here?" Aragorn asked angrily. "Haven't you done enough damage?"

Skye visibly flinched at the harsh question, and Bergo gave Aragorn a disapproving look. He knew he was being rude and taking out his frustration on her. He knew nothing about her. He could not assume this was her fault.

"I'm sorry," Aragorn said quickly. She brought him home, and he was grateful. He was just angry at having no one to punish for this.

"No, I'm sorry," Skye said quietly. "He was protecting me when it happened."

Aragorn nodded, that was very likely true. Legolas could be very protective of women, even strangers. He had a feeling that there was some connection between them. Aragorn could see that she felt guilty over his condition, and didn't want to make her feel worse. She'd left her world to help him, and that was a very brave thing for her to do.

"You can see him if you wish," Aragorn said.

Skye was on her feet quickly and went to the door. When she opened it, Aragorn called Ioreth away. He waited by the door while she visited. He listened intently as she spoke to Legolas with a quiver in her voice. Skye sat on the bed beside him, touching his cheek with obvious tenderness. "You didn't have to go and get yourself shot to get me to come with you. I told you I would go." She bent down and kissed his forehead. "You get better, you hear me? Don't you dare die on me; I don't want to stay here without you."

Aragorn watched her with interest. He wondered what had passed between her and Legolas while he'd been away. Then he saw Legolas move his hand to clasp hers. It was a hopeful sign, and Aragorn felt relieved. He closed the door to leave them alone for a little while. He had a feeling that the woman was the best medicine for Legolas. When Aragorn turned around, Bergo stood with his arms crossed and confronted him.

"You were most unkingly with her, Sire," he said with a disapproving frown.

"Indeed," Aragorn admitted. "You did not see what was done to him. The wound was most severe. He is in bad shape."

"The woman did not do it, she brought him home to us," Fretho said. "Perhaps the magic we saw was hers."

Aragorn shook his head, "I don't think so."

"What do you think?" Bergo asked.

"I think I wonder if she has small feet," Aragorn said thoughtfully, remembering the shoes he'd found. He was most interested to learn more about the whole situation, but for now all he could think about was Legolas recovering.

Fretho sighed and gave Aragorn a sympathetic look. "Go eat something and try to rest. We will stay to watch the door."

"Go home; I do not think she will leave him. It is obvious that there is affection between them," Aragorn said.

"Are you sure?" Bergo asked.

"Go home, Bergo."

The knights departed, and Ioreth returned and looked at Aragorn with a firm expression, "Sire, go to the hall. There is a meal prepared for you."

"I'm not hungry, Ioreth," Aragorn said.

"Do not argue with a healer," she said firmly.

Aragorn sighed, "Yes, my lady." He retreated to the hall and sat to eat. He picked at his meal, and stared at the fire. He was worried. He'd never seen Legolas in such bad shape before. He was afraid of losing him.

* * *

Aragorn had finally fallen asleep, resting his head on his arms on the table when Ioreth woke him.

"Sire, Lord Greenleaf is awake," she said excitedly. "He looks much better."

Aragorn was on his feet and heading down the hall before she ever finished talking. He opened the door and as confronted by the sight of Legolas staring at the woman with pure desire in his eyes. He looked like he was just fine.

"So, you went on an adventure and didn't invite me," Aragorn accused with a twinkle in his eyes, trying not to smile. The rascal had put him through months of worry in the pursuit of a woman!

"It was an impulse," Legolas admitted. "The opportunity came and I took it."

"I should let you two talk," Skye said quietly as she stood to go, but Legolas caught her wrist and urged her to sit back down.

"No, you belong with me, Skye," Legolas said. "Aragorn, this is Blazing Skye, from San Francisco. She is a great dancer, and she is my wife."

Aragorn stepped around the bed and gave her a bow. The title of wife surprised him, but he could see the obvious signs of love in Legolas' eyes. He now felt even worse for his rude treatment of her. "You should have told me of this before," Aragorn said. "You have conquered a guarded heart, my lady. Welcome to Minas Tirith."

"Skye, this is Aragorn, the King of Gondor," Legolas said.

"I am pleased to meet you, your majesty. I'm sorry I addressed you so informally before, I didn't know that you were a king," she said.

"We save the formalities for court," Aragorn said. "My name is just Aragorn to my family and friends." She was a very lovely woman, and he could see that she was soft-spoken and kindhearted.

"So, what have I missed?" Legolas asked Aragorn.

"Oh, a few minor skirmishes with Easterlings on the eastern borders, and of course, a few births in Ithilien. I expect there is a certain Dwarf that will be most relieved to see you, and then most angry at being left behind," Aragorn said.

"Gimli would have had a harder time than I fitting into that world. I doubt a hat would have covered it," Legolas said humorously.

"A hat didn't keep you out of trouble," Skye said dryly.

"No indeed," Legolas admitted. "The land is full of reavers and villains."

"Not all are like that," Skye said.

Legolas looked at her with tenderness in his eyes, "There are treasures there as well," he said softly as he reached a hand out to touch her cheek. "All the misfortune I found was but a small price to pay for what I have."

Skye blushed but said nothing. She smiled and held his hand. It was a sweet picture, and Aragorn suddenly felt like his presence was a hindrance.

Aragorn cleared his throat. "You'll be staying here for a few days, until that wound starts to mend. I'll send word to Ithilien that you have returned safely."

Legolas nodded, and turned his attention back to the delicate woman beside him. Aragorn watched them looking into each other's eyes and just rolled his. It was bound to happen sooner or later, but it took him over an age to find a woman. It would take a little getting used to.

"Dare I ask how this all happened?" Aragorn asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

"That is a long story," Legolas said.

"I look forward to hearing it when you feel up to it. I will be sure to inform Ioreth to knock before she returns for that tray," Aragorn added with a smirk before leaving. Life was getting interesting around here. He wondered just how these two met, and what manner of courtship took only a few days.


	56. Raiders

**Raiders**

After Legolas' recovery and return to Ithilien, the routines of Gondor returned to normal. Aragorn was calmer and more content now that his friend was safely home and in the company of his new wife. Lady Greenleaf was an interesting woman. She was obviously very much in love with her husband, but very quiet and reserved with everyone else.

* * *

Jamie and Lyneya were preparing a meal for guests. It was the first visit that Legolas made to their house since his return, and this was their first meeting with his new wife. Thelyn had told them that she was from Jamie's world and Jamie was very excited. When they arrived, Lady Greenleaf, Skye was her name, came in to visit while the Elves remained outside holding an urgent discussion. 

_"Fill me in on the troubles of late," _Legolas said to the twins as they lounged on the front porch.

_"Rhûn is in civil war,"_ Alcon began_. "There are new warlords, and of course they all want the high seat for themselves."_

Legolas nodded thoughtfully and Thelyn continued. _"There have been raiders occasionally coming out this far, and refugees as well. The warlords demand tribute in human flesh."_

Legolas cocked a brow and Alcon scowled, _"Slavery is back in full force. Children are taken from their homes and sold for profit in the north and all over the territory. The __Runnings__River__ is soiled with blood."_

Godwin stepped out on the porch and gave Legolas a smile, "Welcome home, Lord Greenleaf."

Legolas masked his concern and gave him a smile in return, "Just Legolas, Godwin. You have grown since I left."

"Ada adjusted the length on my stirrups just this week," Godwin said proudly. "And Lord Cilmo just gave me a stronger bow. I am getting better."

"Anwaner is teaching him to track and set traps, and Thelyn and I have started teaching him swordsmanship," Alcon said as he put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Legolas smiled at Alcon's proud expression. "Indeed? I believe you are ready to hold a sword. You can learn much from the wisdom of those who dwell here in the wood."

Thelyn cocked a brow and added another piece of information, "An Easterling refugee has also visited and offers Godwin his allegiance."

Godwin shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. He did not entirely trust Orvandu. "Lord Orvandu and his family live in Emyn Arnen, but he comes to see me sometimes. He was in my father's guard."

Legolas read body language very well and could see that there was more to this story, but held his tongue. He wanted to talk to Alcon in private. His vacation was over and he would have to return to his duties sooner than expected. Skye was not used to life here yet and he hated to leave her alone so soon, but he would have to eventually. As Lord of the wood, it was his duty to watch over the safety of his people. He had not expected to return to such troubles.

"Well, the food smells good, it is nearly time to eat," Thelyn said, changing the subject. "Come inside and make yourselves at home."

Thelyn and Godwin went inside, but Legolas caught Alcon's shoulder to get him to wait. When he turned, Legolas spoke.

_"This easterling, is he trustworthy?"_ Legolas asked.

_"I have never left him alone with Godwin, never,"_ Alcon said_. "There was much betrayal in his father's house. A smile does not always reflect a friendly face."_

_"Has he done anything to make you suspicious?"_ Legolas pressed.

_"Yes,"_ Alcon said_. "He has tried to teach Godwin to be as hateful as he is. I limit his visits and watch him closely. Polodrin is keeping watch on him as well."_

Legolas nodded. _"I do not think Godwin trusts him either."_

_"He does not, but he craves stories of his father, and I cannot deny him that,"_ Alcon said sadly.

Legolas gave his shoulder a squeeze, _"He respects his father, as he should, but he loves you."_

Alcon nodded, _"I know, it is just hard to live up to a legend."_

They went inside and sat down with the others for the meal. The conversation was kept light as much as possible. News of families was caught up on. Lyneya was a month from delivering a new addition to Alcon's home and Shaalth's wife was also pregnant. Though it was spring, there were little of the usual joys in the wood. The political climate of their eastern neighbors had everyone on edge. Then dinner was interrupted by a visit from Failon, and it was obvious that there was trouble.

"Legolas, there are raiders camped off the eastern edge of the wood. They are sending out scouts," Failon said.

Legolas glanced at Skye not wanting to alarm her and answered in Sindarin. _"How many?"_

_"Twenty, just a search party. I mustered a few extra Elves to the watch and then came right away," _Failon answered, understanding Legolas' desire to keep his wife from worry.

The twins both stood and grabbed their weapons to prepare to leave, but when Godwin stood, Alcon just nudged him back into his chair, "NO!" Alcon said firmly.

"I am a member of the watch as well," Godwin said.

Legolas looked at the boy with respect, but exercised his authority, "Godwin, as the youngest member of the watch, I must insist you remain here. With the others at the border, someone must stay with Lyneya."

Godwin frowned, "It is because they are Easterlings," he said bitterly. "I have no qualms about fighting my own people to defend my home."

Alcon cocked a brow but said nothing for Lyneya stepped in. "Peace, brother. You are not Overlord yet. Respect the authority of your elders. How can you expect to lead others if you cannot listen to wise counsel?"

Godwin hung his head, humiliated in front of Alcon and the Prince of the wood. "Forgive me Ada," he said softly to Alcon.

Alcon gave his shoulder a squeeze. "You do not need to rush to your destiny, son. When the time is right, it will come to you. Let's go."

Legolas paused to speak to Skye, but she shook her head at him, "Go, duty calls."

"Skye…" Legolas started to say something, but she just gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm a city girl. I can find my own way home."

Jamie spoke up quickly, "She can stay here until you return. We can keep each other company while you are away."

Thelyn nodded approvingly at her invitation and Legolas gave her a grateful smile.

"I'll return as soon as I can," Legolas said and then left with the others.

On their way through the wood, Failon looked at Legolas with concern. _"I am sorry, Legolas. I know you have had little time to help her adjust to life here."_

_"She's strong willed,"_ Legolas said_. "She'll get along fine; it's just an abrupt way to learn about my position. In peacetime it would be an easier adjustment."_

_"She'll have Lyneya and Jamie to keep her company,"_ Alcon said with a smile_. "Don't worry about her."_

Legolas nodded and they rode in silence for a while until they met up with the border patrol at the edge of the wood. Cilmo and his rangers were already set up in defensive positions, hidden from the view of the intruders. Legolas went to speak to him.

_"Have they ventured closer?"_ Legolas asked.

_"No, but they are clever, their patterns are well practiced. I believe they are interested in the wood, and simply wait for darkness,"_ Cilmo said.

_"What is their purpose? Is it possible they know of our young overlord?"_ Legolas asked indelicately.

Cilmo looked at Legolas in shock, _"None here would betray him."_

_"What of this easterling who visits him here?"_ Legolas asked.

Cilmo looked back to the plains where the raiders were gathering again and then moving off to make camp. He'd thought the same thing before but could bring no proof. It was simply a feeling he had_. "I would not be surprised, but have naught but my instincts to call upon in the matter."_

Legolas frowned, but said nothing in answer. He looked out at the retreating raiders and made a decision_. "We will remain here to await them. I expect them to come back."_

_"They can't believe that we don't know they were here,"_ Anwaner said.

Cilmo chuckled, "_Easterlings are not known for their cleverness."_

Anwaner frowned, _"That may be so, but I would not wager with the safety of the settlement. They have a purpose, and I don't like it."_

Legolas nodded. He turned to Cilmo and lowered his voice to a whisper. _"Send two guards to keep an eye on Alcon's family, just in case. Have them stay out of sight. I don't want to alarm Lyneya, but…"_

Cilmo raised a hand to stop his explanation and motioned Kiirar and Tinechor over. He gave them the order and they discreetly left to take on the responsibility of guarding the young overlord.

Legolas could relax his worry a little now, but kept a watch on the plains anyway. He'd lost his stomach for battles. He'd had his fill of them for ages. He wanted peace and the comforts of his wife's arms now. Unfortunately, he was going to have to deal with easterlings first. They broke up into small parties and kept watch along the borders, concentrating on the northeast where the raiders were last spotted. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Jamie got Skye settled into the guest room and then went to make them some tea. It was late, but with the troubles at the border, neither felt like sleeping yet. Skye put on a nightgown that Jamie lent her and then wrapped a robe around herself before rejoining Jamie in the main room. They sat at the table sipping tea and watching the fire in silence for a while. 

"So, does this happen often?" Skye asked.

"Only lately," Jamie admitted. "Our neighbors' troubles occasionally spill out into our territory, but with Godwin here, we have to take it more seriously."

"He seems like a nice kid," Skye said.

"He's a keeper," Jamie said lightly. "I hope Veon turns out to be that sweet."

Skye smiled, "Is he sleeping?"

"I just put him to bed a few minutes ago and he's out cold," Jamie said, "At least for a few hours."

"You have a nice family here," Skye said. "Do you ever miss it back home?"

Jamie paused and looked at Skye seriously, "How'd you decide to come here?"

"It happened really fast," Skye said. "Legolas was shot by the police… a huge misunderstanding, but I knew he couldn't stay. You can only imagine what would happen if they found out he was…"

Jamie furrowed her brow, "Oh, dear, yes."

"I came with him to help at first, but I'm glad I did it," Skye said. "I really do love him."

"That is obvious," Jamie said as she took another sip of tea. "So, you were married before you came here?"

Skye blushed at the question, knowing what was being implied. "That is what he said."

Jamie was surprised that Legolas would just do that but didn't know how to ask about it delicately. She sat there in silence, trying to wrap her mind around the concept when Skye spoke.

"I knew he was leaving," she said slowly. "I guess it sort of happened. When he told me that we were married, I was a little shocked."

Jamie smirked, "I bet."

Skye chuckled, "He asked me to go, and I said no. He was disappointed, but he told me he would be true to me because of… God, can you imagine?"

Jamie smiled at Skye's blush, "That's an Elf for you. He won you over, I see."

"Oh, yeah. I hope I can fit in here. He never told me he was a prince," Skye said with an involuntary shudder.

"If there's anything I've learned here it is to just be yourself. They respect that, and can spot a phony ten miles away. It's obvious to anyone who meets you that you and Legolas were meant for each other. They'll love you just because of that at first. Then after they get to know you, they'll like you for you," Jamie said. "I already do."

Skye smirked, "Thanks, I like you too."

They finished their tea and went to bed. Jamie liked her new friend, and looked forward to getting to know her better. She wondered if she really was as good of a dancer as Legolas said. Jamie had always liked ballet.

* * *

It was after midnight when the first signs of trouble came to the wood, but not on the eastern border as they had expected. Alcon's house was dark and all was quiet until the intruders stepped into Lyneya's moonlit garden. Kiirar elbowed Tinechor as a scowl crossed his face. 

_"Look at the boldness,"_ he said under his breath.

Tinechor couldn't believe it. They knew exactly which house they were after. It was obvious that betrayal was involved here. They counted two… no three, and then…

_"Orvandu, that evil wretch,"_ Kiirar said when he recognized the last one in the bunch. He readied his bow, but Tinechor put a hand on his arm.

_"Wait,"_ he whispered.

There was movement on the porch and they watched in confusion as Godwin stepped out onto the porch. He halted at the head of the steps and Orvandu gave him a bow.

"Lord, here are three of the men I spoke of. They are anxious to join your army," Orvandu said. "The rest camp nor-east of here and await your orders."

Godwin looked at Orvandu with confusion. "What orders do you expect from me now? I am too young to march to war and yet you thrust the sword in my hand and say lead child, lead?"

Another man stepped forward and spoke his piece, "You are a boy, yes, but you are the true Lord of Rhûn. I have had my fill of warlords and the blood they shed for their own pleasure and profit. There are more of us than you know. We meet in secret, and we will die to restore you to your father's seat."

Godwin looked at the men that stood under cover of darkness and could see the truth to their promises. He could not be what they wanted, not yet anyway. "Even if I had no battles to fight, I am not ready to lead a country. There is more to ruling than simply inheriting the position. I would be a disappointment to all if I took the throne now. Go home and continue to prepare in secret as you have done. Care for your families and guard your homes. I must prepare here and learn from the wisdom and skills of my new family. When the time comes, I will call upon you for aid. Now, by coming here in secret, even as allies, you are trespassing in the realm of the elves. They will attack you as raiders simply because they do not know you. Return now and see to it that you do no harm on your way. If you wish to speak with me again, announce yourselves and visit in daylight."

The man bowed low, "You are wiser than your years. We will do as you ask."

Godwin gave them a nod and watched them leave. He was still in shock. He'd mistrusted Orvandu because of his secrecy, but it appeared that he was truly as loyal as he said. He heaved a sigh, hung his head and went back inside. It was hard to be Overlord and too young to do the job. He wished that Alcon were here right now. He didn't like dealing with this all alone.

Kiirar put the arrow back in his quiver and just glanced at Tinechor. "_Well, that was different."_

_"Let's follow them and see to it that they leave,"_ Tinechor said.

The rangers kept hidden but remained close enough to be able to hear. Kiirar didn't like Orvandu and wanted to observe him.

"You said he would free us," one of them said to Orvandu.

"He will," Orvandu said with annoyance in his voice. "He doesn't need to grow up, Richtor; it is his bloodline people will follow. I can help him until he is ready to take it all on his own."

"I don't want to make a puppet of a child," another man said quickly, "Especially if it is you pulling the strings, Orvandu. We will have to wait until he's ready to return."

"You speak out of turn," Orvandu said. "I've no desire to rule."

"Then walk away from him until he calls for you," Richtor said sarcastically. "I could see in his eyes that he already distrusts you."

Orvandu scowled but said nothing. It was the elves influence that made the boy distrust his own people. He did not belong in this accursed wood. They emerged from the canopy out into the open and mounted up to ride back to their camp.

Tinechor and Kiirar watched as they rode off and tried to make sense of the situation.

_"Well?"_ Kiirar asked.

_"Alcon must hear of this,"_ Tinechor said. "_Godwin is not to be left without guards around him. I do not trust this Orvandu. He has an evil agenda, I am certain of it."_

_"I agree. Let's return to our post until someone relieves us. They may return,"_ Kiirar said.

* * *

It was dawn, and there had been no sign of a raid, or any further scouting. Legolas decided to leave a normal watch on patrol and allow the others to go home and rest. He sent out two scouts to see what had become of the Raiders, but their camp was empty. Their tracks led back into their territory. 

The meeting that followed was more of a heated debate than anything else.

_"We all like Alcon's family, but this child brings trouble here,"_ Shaalth said.

Alcon was about to speak when Kiirar spoke up instead.

_"The boy is innocent, I heard him speak. The fault lies with Orvandu. He led these strangers among us in secret. He tells us he is a friend to the boy, but he is dealing on his own behalf. I believe he is only using the boy,"_ Kiirar said.

_"It matters little if the boy is innocent. They know he is here and they will return,"_ Shaalth said angrily.

_"Peace, Shaalth! You know full well the debt our people owe this child. The chaos in Rhûn was caused by Avari, and now we are paying for it. Speak no more of this. I will take the responsibility of guarding him,"_ Cilmo said.

_"I am with you,"_ Kiirar said.

_"Count me in,"_ Tinechor said.

Lindar looked at his older brother and shrugged, _"Sorry Shaalth, I have to side with Godwin."_

Alcon's jaw was set. They argued over his son as if he were not there and it annoyed him. He cocked a brow and looked at Legolas who finally sighed and spoke.

_"I walked alone for ages so it seemed to some that when trouble came here, I had little to lose. Now I too have a wife's safety to consider. My decision in this matter is that we remain wary as always and go on with life as before. But I will add one change to the watch. Two riders will patrol around Alcon's home and when they travel, I want an escort."_

_"No," _Alcon said firmly. _"I need no one to guard my family."_

_"I have made my decision,"_ Legolas said.

Alcon glanced at Thelyn for support, but he said nothing. Failon was conspicuously silent as well.

Alcon scowled, _"This is unacceptable. I will not live as a prisoner in my own home. Do not ask me to agree to this."_

_"It is for Godwin's safety,"_ Legolas said.

_"It will be discreet, I promise you,"_ Cilmo said. _"The need for protection is there. Surely you can see that."_

Alcon was having a hard time with their decision. He was used to the open land and freedom to come and go at will. Having a family had settled him a little, but not enough for this. It was too much. If Lyneya was not so near her delivery, he would take his family away from here tonight. He looked at his friends and family and then mounted up his horse and rode home. He wanted Godwin's side of this story.

* * *

Godwin paced on the porch in silence, waiting. He heard the familiar sound of Alcon's horse and stopped to look. His Ada's face was unreadable, and that frightened him. He was worried about what happened last night. The men he met seemed like friends, but then again… 

"I would have the full tale from you, son," Alcon said as he dismounted.

"Wait, not here," Godwin said. "Lyneya doesn't know, and I don't want to worry her."

Alcon glanced at the house and nodded as he led his horse to the barn with Godwin following. When they were far enough away, Godwin began.

"I heard a noise and woke. I looked out the window and saw Kiirar and Tinechor watching the house. I naturally was concerned, so I kept watch on the windows for a while. Then the men came, four of them. Orvandu was with them so I came to see what he wanted. He said they wanted to be in my army and were waiting for my commands. I thought that Orvandu was either mad or perhaps…" Godwin broke off before saying something he could not prove.

"Go on," Alcon said as he unsaddled his horse.

"I told them that I was too young and that they should go home and look after their families. Then I told them that they should not have snuck in uninvited, and that they better leave."

Alcon pondered what he heard, and it did match up to Kiirar's description. "Orvandu is no longer to be allowed in the wood," Alcon said. "I do not trust him."

Godwin nodded, "His behavior is suspicious."

"You are not to go on patrols anymore," Alcon added.

"Yes, Ada."

"Legolas has ordered a constant guard on our family," Alcon said flatly.

Godwin looked at him in utter shock, "But…"

"I don't like it either, but for the moment we must deal with it," Alcon said, grabbing a brush and tending his horse.

"I am tired of hiding, Ada," Godwin said.

Alcon sighed, "I know, but I cannot protect you all the time. Perhaps the guard is prudent."

"I am a lot of trouble," Godwin said softly.

Alcon dropped the brush, knelt before Godwin and hugged him. "You're my son, and I would weather any storm for your sake."

Godwin closed his eyes and took comfort from the strong embrace of his adopted father. Soon, Alcon would have a child of his own and everything would change, but today, he was still the favorite son.

Alcon released him and smiled as he stood and rumpled Godwin's hair, "Now, let's get some lunch."

Godwin laughed and followed him back to the house. He glanced at the wood where he saw two Elves standing watch. He maintained his smile despite his annoyance. Alcon didn't like the guard, he knew it, and it was his fault. Godwin realized the carefree days of childhood were suddenly gone. He was now forced to deal with his title, and the grief it would cause everyone in the settlement. Godwin sighed to himself as he climbed the steps to the porch. Alcon went inside and Godwin took one last look at the guards. One of them gave him a curt nod. Godwin answered in kind and then went inside. He was a prisoner again and he didn't like it. Sooner or later, Alcon would resent him.

* * *

After the meeting, Legolas went to Thelyn's house but found that his wife wasn't there. Thelyn stepped out on the porch, equally confused. 

_"They're both gone,"_ Thelyn said.

_"Are they at Alcon's house?"_ Legolas asked.

_"No, I rode by there,"_ Thelyn said.

_"Failon's?"_ Legolas ventured,

Thelyn shook his head.

Legolas frowned, _"Maybe they went to my house?"_

Thelyn shrugged, mounted up and they rode back to the main square. They turned down the narrow path to Legolas' house and found Jamie's horse out front. Thelyn cocked a brow as Legolas dismounted and went inside. He opened the door and stared gaping. He didn't recognize the place. There were bright new curtains on the windows, a new couch by the fireplace, and a new table and chairs. Skye looked up from her seat at the table and smiled.

"Well, you're back sooner than we expected. Is everything okay?" Skye asked.

Legolas nodded as he crossed the room to stand by her chair. "What's all this?" he asked.

"A welcome party," Jamie said. "You have been a bachelor so long you didn't even know what you needed, so I took the liberty of making a list and passing it out. It didn't take long for the ladies of the settlement to take care of it. They all just left a few minutes ago, now that the crisis is over."

Legolas just furrowed his brow and looked at Skye. "You surprise me," he said softly, and then noticed her new gown. She finally looked like the princess she was and it pleased him. "Your gown suits you."

Skye blushed, "Three gowns arrived this morning. And two pairs of shoes."

Legolas smiled, "Dance shoes?"

Skye rolled her eyes, but Jamie laughed. Legolas looked around and realized there was no room for her to dance. He peeked in the bedroom and frowned. It was furnished with all the amenities but there was no more floor space. He looked back in the main room with a thoughtful expression.

"We need to add on to the house," he said. "It is too small."

Jamie laughed, "A nursery already?"

"A dance room…" Legolas corrected but paused and smiled, "And a nursery."

Skye blushed at both comments, but said nothing.

Jamie just retrieved Veon from his nap spot on the bed and waved as she left. She found Thelyn waiting outside.

"Well?" he asked his wife.

"I think they'll get along just fine now," Jamie said.

Thelyn smiled and took his son so she could mount up. They rode home in content quiet, but Thelyn seemed upset.

"Are you angry that I left the house?" Jamie asked.

Thelyn shook himself from his thoughts, "No, of course not. I was just thinking about Alcon. He has more than his share of worries, and I wish I could help him."

"Is it Godwin?" Jamie asked.

"What else?"

Jamie nodded, "Just try to be there for him, that's all you can do."

Thelyn nodded. She was right of course, but somehow it didn't seem like enough.

* * *

Finally alone, Legolas pulled Skye from her chair and into his arms for a hug. He was pleased with the surprise, but even more pleased that his wife seemed to be comfortable here. 

"The house has never looked so inviting. Thank you for doing this," Legolas said.

"Jamie did most of it," Skye admitted.

"I wasn't talking about the furniture. It is you that makes this house a home. I took you from your world abruptly though it was not your wish. Thank you for staying with me," Legolas clarified.

Skye hugged him a little tighter, "There's no where else I want to be."


	57. Summer Festival

**Summer Festival**

Aragorn sat in his study late one evening when Bergo interrupted him. "My Lord, a guest has just arrived from Arnor. He said he must speak with you right away."

Aragorn knew what this was about, but he wasn't sure who he would be greeting. "Send him in."

Bergo disappeared and another man entered. He carried his saddlebag over his shoulder and still bore the dust of travel. He seemed like a young man, perhaps in his twenties with golden brown hair and dark grey eyes. His expression was businesslike as he bowed low.

"My liege, I have been sent by Halbarad to assist you." He straightened up and held out a letter to Aragorn. "Here is his reply to your message."

Aragorn read the letter quickly, noting the high praise his old friend had for the man that stood before him. Grayson, son of…Halbarad. Indeed! Aragorn smiled and looked at the man again. He hadn't recognized him at first. He was older than he appeared, and as Halbarad's son, his skills would be invaluable.

"Grayson, forgive me, I did not recognize you," Aragorn said. "Let me tell you why I sent for help…"

* * *

It was the day of the Summer Festival and guests were arriving in Ithilien all day. Legolas saw to everyone's needs as to lodging and such. He remained in the square most of the morning while Skye saw to the preparation of the hall for the feast that evening. Aragorn and his family arrived early.

"Welcome," Legolas called as Aragorn and his family entered the square.

"Thank you, Lord of the wood," Aragorn said with a smile as he dismounted. "How is your lady wife settling into life here?"

"She seems quite content, but I fear she misses her home a little," Legolas said.

Aragorn nodded, and the rest of his family greeted Legolas. Arwen was with him and Eldarion, Miiriel and their children. And in their company was an unfamiliar face, and Legolas looked from him to Aragorn expectantly waiting for the introduction.

"Legolas, this is Grayson, a Ranger from Arnor. I sent for him to train and guard Godwin." Aragorn said.

Legolas cocked a brow, "And does Alcon know of this?"

"I have not spoken to him of this yet," Aragorn admitted. "I don't like imposing my will on my nephew like this, but the need is there, and the time is increasingly short. We cannot wait until he is old enough to leave home to train."

Legolas sighed, "This is true. Even now I have ordered a constant watch on their family."

"I'm sure Alcon was displeased with that," Aragorn said with a smirk.

Legolas chuckled and offered Grayson his hand, "Welcome to the wood, Ranger. Thank you for your help."

Grayson gave his hand a friendly shake and bowed slightly, "Thank you. Where is my charge? I am anxious to meet him."

"They are all gathered at Thelyn's house, save Lyneya who is here in the hall with Skye. I believe you will find Godwin with his father," Legolas said.

"Then we will stop there first. I am anxious to visit Allassante's family, but this business is urgent, and I want it settled before the feast this evening," Aragorn said.

"Then I bid you good afternoon," Legolas said. "I see there are others arriving so I won't keep you. A host's duties are never done."

Aragorn laughed and led his family down the path that led to Thelyn's house. Grayson gave Legolas another respectful bow and followed. He hoped his presence would be well received by the boy's father, but families could be protective. His understanding of the situation was sketchy at best. The King had only told him the basics, a boy of seven or eight in need of training in all skills. Other than that, he knew nothing else. He hadn't expected the boy to be an Elf.

* * *

Ẻomer and his family were coming down the path, and Legolas smiled at the sound of a familiar voice. Gimli must have traveled with the King of the Rohirrim, and Legolas stepped into the open to greet everyone. Ẻomer and Lothiriel greeted and hugged him and then Legolas turned his attention to the annoyed looking dwarf.

"Gimli, why so cross? This is a day of celebration," Legolas said, but knew what was probably bothering his friend.

"You went on an adventure and didn't take me with you," Gimli accused.

"Indeed, I admit it. The journey was most unexpected," Legolas said.

"Rumor has it you are married," Gimli said gruffly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Where is she?"

"Master dwarf, be kind," Lothiriel said.

"Aye, my lady, I will, but he must answer for depriving me of yet another wedding feast. The lads are one thing, but you, Legolas… you know better," Gimli said looking truly hurt.

Legolas put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I was following your advice. Come, let's go talk in private and you can ask me all about it."

Gimli smirked as they headed down the path, "Finally, someone listened to me."

"I always listen to you my friend," Legolas said.

"Where did this unexpected adventure take you?" Gimli asked.

"To Miranda's world of all places," Legolas said. "That is where I met my wife."

"What manner of woman was it that finally snared you?" Gimli asked as they climbed the steps to Legolas house.

"She is like none other," Legolas said wistfully. "Upon first look, I was smitten. She's a gentle hearted lady with all the grace of one of Miranda's fairies."

Gimli chuckled and shook his head, "I must meet this creature who placed those stars in your eyes, lad. She sounds most amazing."

* * *

Skye ran back and forth between the kitchen and the hall. Everything was being taken care of but she needed to feel useful. Lyneya was sitting in a chair in the corner of the gathering hall kitchen and watched her comings and goings with amusement. She saw Skye returning yet again and called to her.

"Skye, stop this. Everything will be ready without you hovering about. Go prepare for your dance… or meet some of the guests," Lyneya said.

Skye paled at the thought of meeting the guests. She knew there were kings and lords from all over coming and she was nervous. But preparing for her performance was a good idea. "I'll go and change for the feast… and make sure my costume is laid out for later."

Lyneya sighed, "Good idea." As Skye left, Lyneya turned her attention back to the cooks. She had come to help with the food, but Eruanna had insisted she rest. She was pondering going home, since no one would let her help anyway. The healer said she would have a difficult labor and should prepare for it now. Truthfully, Lyneya felt like a stuffed Oliphaunt. She couldn't put on her own shoes anymore and it was annoying. She couldn't wait to have this child.

* * *

Aragorn sent his family ahead to Allassante's house while he and Grayson went to speak to Alcon. They entered Thelyn's yard and were warmly greeted by Cálale.

"Uncle!" she shouted as she ran to Aragorn and hugged him.

Aragorn laughed and gave her a squeeze. "Well, it has been too long since I've seen you. My but you've grown."

"Mother says I'm going to be tall like father," Cálale informed him proudly.

"Indeed, I do believe it," Aragorn said. "Are your father and uncles here?"

"Yes, they are at the table talking," she said. "Go right in."

Aragorn smiled as she ran off into the woods. He stepped up on the porch, turned to Grayson and paused thoughtfully before speaking. "Let me explain your presence to Alcon before you speak to him. I gave him no warning of your business here."

"Will he be offended?" Grayson asked with concern.

Aragorn paused, "I'm not sure. His situation is… unique. It will be clear to you soon, and we can discuss it in detail later. Come in and meet the family."

Aragorn opened the door and was warmly greeted by Thelyn.

"Come in and welcome! Won't you and your friend have a seat and rest?" Thelyn said.

"Thank you," Aragorn said. "This is Grayson, a Ranger from Arnor."

Grayson offered a friendly smile as the three Elves at the table welcomed him. He sat and waited for the King to explain. He didn't like the position he found himself in, and there was still no sign of the boy.

"Alcon, where is your son?" Aragorn asked.

"Outside with Cálale," Alcon said. "Did you not see him?"

"No, we saw only Cálale," Aragorn said.

"Do you want me to call him in?" Alcon asked as he started to rise.

"No, not yet," Aragorn said with a furrowed brow. "I want to talk to you first."

Alcon sat beck down and felt a knot in his stomach. He had a bad feeling about this visit.

Aragorn took a deep breath and decided to just come right out and say what his plan was.

"Alcon, Grayson is here to help train Godwin. He was recommended to me by Halbarad as the best Ranger in the north. He will also watch over him when your duties keep you away from home. Normally, when Godwin was older, he would travel to Arnor to train, but with everything that has been happening…"

Alcon's expression was unreadable as he interrupted, "I understand, it is a wise compromise."

"Then you approve?" Aragorn asked.

Alcon's expression was like stone as he looked at Aragorn. "Everyone else makes decisions for my son without me, and you ask if I approve? I am responsible for him, and I have seen to his protection and training from the beginning. Your Ranger's reputation not withstanding, I am insulted. Do you fear that you will lose a future ally if you leave his upbringing to me alone?"

Aragorn couldn't blame his feelings, but he had to defend his decision. "I am aware of the secret visits to the wood. Rhûn will not wait for Godwin to reach manhood in his own time. He will find it forced upon him, and I fear that will happen soon. I only want to help you prepare him. Do you think I know nothing of the struggle to the throne?"

Alcon sighed and looked at Grayson. He was rough looking, though he appeared to have made an effort to be presentable at the Festival. He was fairly young, but his eyes were discerning. It was obvious that he had seen much in his life. Perhaps this was not such a bad idea after all.

"I love my son, Ranger. I would give my life for him, would you?" Alcon asked.

"If you trust me with his care, I will watch over him with my life, without regret. I will teach him what I can as quickly as I can, for I understand the need is most urgent," Grayson said seriously.

Alcon looked at his brothers for support and they both gave him a reassuring nod.

"Very well, uncle," Alcon said. "I agree."

Aragorn nodded and then looked to the door.

Alcon sighed and rose to go call Godwin. He stepped out on the porch and called, "Son."

Grayson stood at the window and watched as a young boy ran out of the wood with the girl he'd met outside in tow. They were laughing like children, but the boy carried himself like an adult.

"Yes, Ada?" Godwin asked as he halted at the foot of the steps.

Grayson realized the boy was human, and had no resemblance to his father at all. How interesting…

"Cálale, why don't you go help your mother in the kitchen?" Alcon asked and she immediately went inside. He looked at Godwin and gave him a smile. "Sit here a moment."

Godwin looked at him expectantly and Alcon explained.

"You know of the Rangers of the North?" Alcon asked.

"Yes, they are well known as skilled outdoorsman and warriors," Godwin said.

"Uncle Aragorn has invited one of them to stay here and train you in his skills. His name is Grayson, and he will be staying with us," Alcon said.

Godwin paused a moment to let that sink in. "I would train with you, Ada."

"And you still shall, but you can learn much from him. Come, let us go welcome him," Alcon said kindly but firmly.

Godwin gave his father half a smile and nodded.

Grayson stepped away from the window and waited for them to enter. Godwin stepped in first and gave Aragorn a respectful bow before focusing his attention on the newcomer. Alcon stood behind him and made the introduction.

"Godwin, this is Grayson, Ranger of the Northern Realm of Arnor," Alcon said.

Godwin stepped over to him and offered his hand, "Welcome sir. I am honored that you would leave your homeland to come and train me. I will strive to be an attentive student."

Grayson smiled at his sincerity. He liked the boy immediately. "Call me Grayson. I am at your service."

Aragorn sighed with relief. He was glad to have this matter settled. He excused himself and allowed them to get acquainted while he went to visit his daughter. He hoped everything would go well for them. Alcon's agreement was reluctant, but Grayson was a good man. He'd win them over.

* * *

Skye tried to cross the square without running into anyone, but there were lots of people about. Some of them she recognized, even if their names eluded her. But there were others, obviously guests here for the festival. She saw a man and woman dressed regally, but in a style that differed from what she'd seen. The man was tall and broad with a blonde beard and long hair. He wore a tunic of rich green trimmed in gold and his lady dressed in a deep blue gown trimmed in white and gold. Skye kept walking as if she didn't notice them, thankful that they were already engaged in conversation with several of the rangers. But she wouldn't escape the encounter so easily as the lady in blue addressed her as she passed.

"Hello," she said. "Are you one of the guests form Gondor?"

Skye halted, turned and offered her a friendly smile. "No, my lady. I live here in the wood, though I can understand the mistake. Not being and elf myself, I do not look as though I belong. My name is Skye, welcome to Ithilien," Skye said formally, trying to be the hostess she was expected to be.

"Oh, thank you. I am Lothiriel from Rohan and this one here is my husband Ẻomer," Lothiriel said. Ẻomer was still talking to Cilmo so he didn't hear their discussion.

Skye realized she was being shamefully informal with royalty, "Oh, your majesty, forgive my lack of manners."

"Not at all, we have only met and this is your home after all," Lothiriel said with a smile. Ẻomer finally turned his attention to his wife again when Cilmo left and she introduced Skye. "Ẻomer, this is Lady Skye."

"Pleased to meet you," he said with a smile.

Skye curtsied, "The honor is mine."

Ẻomer looked around the square and finally furrowed his brow, "Where has our host got to?"

"Legolas is not doubt seeing to other guests. I apologize for his absence. Have you some place to rest before the feast?" Skye asked.

"Not yet," Ẻomer said as he gave her his full attention again.

"Then please come to my house. It is small, but comfortable, and you can refresh yourselves after your long journey," Skye said.

"We'd be delighted," Lothiriel said.

"Great! Come with me, it is but a short walk from the square," Skye said as she led the way down the narrow path.

Ẻomer and his wife followed their new acquaintance in silence. It had been a few years since they had visited the wood and much had changed, but Ẻomer thought the path seemed familiar. He hadn't had the heart to visit since his cousin Miranda left, but he was certain he'd been this way before. He saw a house up ahead and suddenly realized whose it was.

"My lady, how came you to live among the Elves?" Ẻomer asked, trying not to sound nosey.

"I married an Elf," she said as she reached the steps to the porch and turned.

Ẻomer looked at her a moment, and remembered the rumors he'd heard about Legolas being married. He decided to take a chance and just ask. "Then you are… Lady Greenleaf?"

Skye blushed as she climbed the steps and paused at the door, "Yes, that's the rumor. Please, won't you come inside?"

Lothiriel laughed brightly, "You left us at a disadvantage, lady Skye."

"No, I'm not used to the title yet," Skye admitted as she opened the door. "I'm not… from around here."

She held the door for her guests to enter and then followed them inside. Legolas and Gimli were seated at the table having a discussion and they stood to greet them as they entered.

"Welcome to my home, Ẻomer… Lady Lothiriel," Legolas said with a smile. "I see you've met my wife, Skye."

"Yes," Ẻomer said with a smirk. "We figured it out eventually. She is most charming. Where did your meet?"

Gimli looked Skye over a moment and frowned. "A redhead from Sanfrancisco, interesting choice, Elf."

Legolas shot him a warning look and Gimli just sighed and offered Skye a smile, "Welcome lass, I'm Gimli."

Skye brushed aside the comment, not sure what it meant anyway. "Thank you, Lord Gimli. Legolas speaks of you often. He has been most anxious to see you these past weeks. He tells me you are quite the story teller. I look forward to hearing about some of your adventures."

Gimli smiled at her friendly manner and flattery, "I can tell you about the lad here," he said elbowing Legolas. "We've shared quite a few adventures together."

Legolas cleared his throat, "Won't you all make yourselves comfortable? I'll bring some wine."

"No, you sit and visit with your friends, I'll bring the refreshments," Skye said as she headed to the kitchen. She needed a breather.

Legolas sat with his three guests and was confronted by their expectant looks. He visibly cringed and then blushed, "What?"

"She's lovely," Ẻomer said.

"I like her," Lothiriel said.

"A redhead?" Gimli asked again with a cocked brow.

"The color is called Auburn," Legolas said indignantly. "Do not read into something as trivial as hair color. I love Skye. She's an amazing woman."

Gimli gave a snort, still certain that the coincidence was just too much. He knew Legolas had carried feelings for Miranda, at least for a while. But he forced a smile when Skye returned with not only wine, but…

"What are these?" Gimli asked as he took a small disc like pastry from the tray.

"Sugar cookies," Skye said, "My mother's recipe."

Gimli sniffed it then tasted one. He smiled, "She can cook, Elf, I'll give you that."

Skye forced a smile. She had a feeling that the dwarf didn't like her very much. She excused herself to go change for the feast. As she closed the door she sighed heavily. What did she expect, that everyone would just fall at her feet? Of course not. But what did she do to bug her husband's best friend? She laid out her dance costume for later and then put on her formal gown for the feast. It was… sky blue, and she giggled at the thought. The color was chosen since it suited her complexion, but still… _sky_ blue. How can you not giggle?

* * *

As the afternoon wore on, it was time to go to the hall for the feast. Legolas and Skye walked with their houseguests down to the square where they met Aragorn and his family. Eldarion and Miiriel were there along with all of Miranda's children and their families, save Nárello and Lalaith who dwelt in Rivendell. They all entered the hall and took their seats. Faramir and Ẻowyn were already seated and Nyére and Polodrin were greeting some of the Avari as they came in to be seated. Soon the hall was filled, and Legolas led Skye to their seats at the head table. On one side sat the royalty of Gondor and on the other side sat the royalty of Rohan. Legolas stood and greeted the gathering.

"Summer is the time of mild weather and light hearts, what better time than this to gather with friends and neighbors? I welcome to all, the greats of Gondor and Rohan, Kings and their families, Lords and ladies, Elves and dwarves and men. Let the feast begin!"

There was cheering and applause as the food was brought out and the wine was served. The meal was fine, with all the favorites of the elves and some recipes donated by the human inhabitants of the wood as well. The feasting went on for hours as light conversation and laughter filled the hall. As the hour grew late and all had eaten their fill, it was time for entertainment. The food was cleared away and tables were moved to give floor space. First was music and lays chronicling tales of the elves. Some were of things old, and some were more recent, like the tale of the Hiri Nolwë or the tale of the Avari's journey to the wood. Then there was dancing, and the Avari showed everyone what festivals were all about.

Aragorn watched the festivities with a light heart. With the business of Godwin's training and protection settled, he could relax and enjoy the evening. He noticed that their host and his new wife had slipped out of the hall, and then he saw Jamie join the musicians.

"A dance called ballet," Jamie announced.

Everyone murmured curiously about the strange title and then gave Jamie their attention. They thought perhaps it was she that would dance. But Jamie just nodded to the musicians to play as she set up the scene.

"A young princess has been in hiding from an evil sorceress. She lives with her three aunts and has been taught to be distrustful of strangers. She dreams of meeting a handsome prince some day. Unknown to her, today is that day…." Jamie stepped back and watched as Skye danced in carrying a basket of berries. Her footwork is well practiced, and her skirt, though still modest was short enough for everyone to see her feet.

Aragorn recognized the shoes and was impressed by her skill. He understood Legolas' choice a little better now.

Skye did a lighthearted dance, skipping about the room like a young girl might. She pretended to pick more berries here and there and then set her basked down. She looks around to see if anyone is there, and then pretended to meet someone. She pointed to herself with a questioning look and then smiled shyly as she curtsied. She pretended to hold an invisible partner and danced around as though waltzing. Then Jamie began to sing with the music.

_"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem, but if I know you… I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream…"_

Skye twirled and danced on her toes as Legolas entered the hall and pretended to see her for the first time. Skye didn't notice him, and everyone held their breath to see what he would do. Skye's dance surprised them, but the thought of Legolas dancing had them floored. He walked up behind her and caught her hands and danced with her in perfect time. She suddenly stopped, looked and then backed away in surprise. It was quite the display of acting as Legolas assured her he was not there to harm her. He asked her to dance, and she timidly accepted. Then everyone gasped when he caught her in a lift and then dipped her suddenly. Jamie started to sing again, a little brighter this time and Legolas and Skye went all out in their dance.

Aragorn couldn't believe it. He'd never seen his friend do anything like that in all his life. It was obvious that he loved Skye very much. Gimli just stared in shock. He'd been all wrong about Skye. There was nothing to do with Miranda in that relationship, that was obvious. He owed Legolas an apology.

With the dance concluded, Legolas and Skye gave a bow and the room erupted in cheers and applause. Legolas blushed, and backed away, leaving Skye standing alone in the middle of the room. She looked around at the crowd and slowly smiled. Finally, she was the prima ballerina, and she'd never been so happy. They accepted her, and she finally felt at home. She bowed again and tried to return to her seat but Legolas shook his head and pointed to the floor.

"Give us another," he said.

Skye shook her head but the crowd kept shouting, "More."

Skye looked to Jamie who shrugged. "What do you want to do?" Jamie asked.

Skye pondered it a moment and then smiled, "You mind singing acapella?"

"No."

"How about True Colors by Cyndi Lauper?" Skye suggested.

Jamie smiled and nodded. She stepped out of the way and started to sing. Skye danced her heart out for that song, and that was her encore. The ballet performances turned out to be the talk of the festival, and Skye was not only accepted, but appreciated by the Elves. Legolas was so proud of her, and no one had anything negative to say about his performance either.

As the guests finally started to leave, the cleanup began. Lyneya felt bone weary from the long day, and Alcon helped her to her feet. He glanced at his son who was still in the company of Grayson. He sighed, and realized it was comforting to have another guardian watching over him sometimes. Lyneya took in a sharp breath and Alcon looked at her with concern.

"Lyneya?" he asked.

"Alcon, I think you should find Eruanna…" she said breathlessly.

Alcon wordlessly lifted her into his arms and called Godwin over. "Son, go find Eruanna."

Godwin's eyes were huge, "Lyneya… are you alright?"

Alcon's response was harsher than he meant it to be, "Go!"

Godwin ran across the hall in full blown panic. He found the midwife quickly and brought her back to where Alcon sat cradling his wife.

"Ah, I see that it is time. Take her home, Alcon, I will follow," Eruanna said.

* * *

It was early morning, shortly before sunrise and Alcon's small house was full of family. Everyone was there, Thelyn and Jamie, Failon and Silivren, and even Aragorn. Alcon paced the floor nervously but halted at the sound of an infant's cry. He stood staring at his bedroom door and waited, holding his breath. No answer came right away, and he paled. Godwin went to stand with him and he took his father's hand and waited. Lyneya's cries of pain resumed and then the door opened just enough for Silivren to stick her head out.

"It's a girl, she's fine," she said quickly. "I'll let you know how the second child is in a moment…" And then she closed the door again.

Alcon felt light headed and managed to sit down.

"A girl!" Thelyn said brightly.

"A second one?" Alcon asked weakly.

The cry came, and everyone waited. Silivren emerged from the bedroom with a big smile, "Another girl, identical. Go on in, Alcon."

Alcon went to the door and paused a moment. He turned to Godwin, "Come, let's meet our new arrivals together, son."

Godwin smiled and went with him. Eruanna and Jamie were straightening up the bed and gathering the linens on their way out. Lyneya lay in the center of the bed with her arms wrapped around a baby on each side. She looked exhausted, but happy.

"You look beautiful," Alcon said to her. "Did everything go alright?"

"Normal, just doubled. I'm tired, but we're all healthy," Lyneya said.

Godwin stared at the babies in awe. "What are you going to name them?"

Lyneya looked up at Alcon who bent down and took the nearest daughter in his arms. He stared at her in wonder and finally smiled and said, "This one is **_Ára_**… _dawn_." He looked at the other and added, "And she shall be **_Líre_**… _Song_."

Lyneya smiled at the names but pointed out a serious problem. "And how will we keep them straight?"

Godwin smirked, "Tie a ribbon with their names on them around their ankles."

Alcon laughed, "That's my boy. You'll be a great big brother."

Godwin blushed, but this would take some getting used to. Now that Alcon had his own children, things could change. He wondered if Alcon would still endure all of the trouble having the future Lord of Rhûn in the house caused. Godwin knew his presence was disruptive. Would Alcon choose his daughters over his adopted son?

Alcon brought his daughters out to show them off, and then everyone left. Though it was morning, Alcon and his family went to bed to rest. The cradle he'd had made was large enough for both girls for the moment, but soon it wouldn't be. He'd have to order another right away. He sent Godwin to bed to rest and realized he had no guest room in his small house.

Grayson immediately put his mind at ease. "Go rest, I am accustomed to sleeping on the ground and need few comforts. We can worry about accommodations later."

Alcon nodded and returned to his wife.

Grayson made himself a bed on the floor outside Godwin's room. It had been an eventful night. He was now a member of this household, though merely a tolerated one. He would find a way to make it work. He'd made a promise to the king, and he would not break it. But even more importantly than that, he liked Godwin. At the feast he'd been filled in on all the details of the boy's heritage, and the family situation. He admired Alcon for adopting Godwin, but the task of preparing a child to rule his own country was a big one. They needed his help whether they knew it or not. He hoped that he would eventually be accepted here, and possibly even become friends.


	58. Summer's End

**Summer's End**

The morning wasn't half gone before two little girls reminded their parents of their presence. Lyneya was exhausted, but feeding her daughters took precedent over catching up on lost sleep. Alcon took care of changing diapers and then handed the girls to Lyneya. He watched in fascination as she held a child to each breast and they suckled hungrily. When Lyneya noticed him staring she blushed.

"Alcon," she said exasperated.

Alcon just smiled, "What? I love watching you like this. You were always meant to be a mother. You've never looked more beautiful."

Lyneya smiled, and Alcon went to the kitchen to get her some breakfast. She needed her nourishment. As he quietly slipped out into the main room, he noticed Grayson's things neatly stacked in the corner and the smell of breakfast cooking. He followed the scent of eggs and venison to the kitchen where he found Grayson instructing Godwin in the proper cooking of eggs.

"Never over cook an egg, if it is solid in the middle, your fire was too hot or you weren't watching close enough…"

"I like mine scrambled with cheese," Godwin said.

"I have never had them like that before, is that the way your sister makes them?" Grayson asked.

"No, Aunt Jamie likes them that way," Godwin informed him.

"Then make yours that way, and I can learn from you too," Grayson said as he handed him some more eggs.

"Good morning, son," Alcon said. "You didn't have to get up so early."

"The sun is already high in the sky, ada. It's hardly early," Godwin said. "We're making you breakfast."

Alcon glanced at Grayson and then smiled at Godwin, "I see. Let's make up a plate for Lyneya first, and I'll bring it to her."

Grayson wordlessly handed Godwin a plate and the boy piled it up with meat and eggs and fried potatoes. Alcon smiled when Godwin proudly handed it to him.

"Tell her I said good morning," Godwin said.

"I'll tell her," Alcon assured him.

Alcon glanced at Grayson again and the ranger just gave him a respectful nod, which Alcon returned before returning to his room. He was still having a hard time with this arrangement, but this ranger seemed likeable enough. He would get used to this in time.

* * *

Legolas and Skye were both exhausted after all the festival's clean-up. They received word of the arrival of twins at Alcon's house while they were finally sitting down to breakfast. Eruanna filled them in and then went home to sleep. Legolas sighed and smiled at his wife across their small table.

"And another family grows. My nephews have all done me proud. I'm sure their parents would be pleased," Legolas said.

"Twins, it must run in the family," Skye said lightly. "My father was a twin, and I have twin cousins. I'm surprised Thelyn didn't wind up with twins."

Legolas was suddenly interested in her family. "You have cousins?"

"My uncle's kids."

"Do you have brothers or sisters?" Legolas asked.

"No," Skye said. "I was unexpected, and they made sure it didn't happen again."

Legolas was horrified. "Children are a great gift. An unexpected child would be a blessing."

Skye smirked, "I never felt like anyone's blessing."

"You are my blessing," Legolas said meaningfully.

Skye's smirk turned into a broad smile, "And you're mine."

Legolas reached over and took her hand, giving it a loving squeeze. "You know, I would find children a blessing."

Skye blushed and looked down at her plate, "Don't rush me."

Legolas laughed, "No, of course not, but there is always the unexpected."

Skye met his eyes and they were full of laughter. Her heart melted every time she looked into those eyes. God, she loved this elf! She took her glass and lifted it.

"Here's to the unexpected," she said with a laugh.

Legolas lifted his glass in answer, "All the best things in my life were unexpected, including you. I cannot wait for our next encounter with the unexpected."

* * *

Cilmo came in from the watch early today. He was anxious to see his beautiful wife. He found her in their bedroom, laying their drowsy son down for an early nap. He smiled at the sight of her and remembered the first time he'd laid eyes on his sweet Ally. He'd wanted her from the very first moment and not even a King could change his mind in the matter. She turned and gave him a smile and he felt a knot in his throat.

"Ally," he said hoarsely.

She stepped over to him and wordlessly wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his chest. Cilmo crushed her in his arms. She always seemed to know what he needed every time. Sometimes he needed her to listen to his anger over something, and sometimes he needed her to tell him it was meaningless. Sometimes he needed a little space and sometimes he just needed her to hold him. She always knew, and he loved her for it.

"Ally, I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Allassante smiled at her sentimental husband. "Bad day on the watch?"

"No, I just realized how empty my life was before I met you," Cilmo said seriously. "I used to look forward to the watch because it gave me something to do, but now I look forward to coming home to my family."

Allassante smiled, "I made fresh nut bread, are you hungry?"

Cilmo kissed the top of her head, "In a minute. I just want to stay here for a little longer."

Allassante hugged him a little tighter. His strong arms were such a comfort, and it warmed her heart to realize he loved her so much. "We can stay here all day if you like."

* * *

Jamie snuggled a little closer to her husband and he put his arm around her. She loved the early morning. It was before sunrise, but they were awake. Neither was ambitious enough to get out of bed, so they cuddled and talked. Their voices were soft so as not to disturb the slumbering child in the cradle by the bed.

"Are you still happy here?" Thelyn asked.

Jamie was surprised by the question. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I saw how excited you've been to have Skye here. She reminds you of home. Do you miss your home?" Thelyn asked again.

"Sometimes I wonder how my mother is doing, but I am very happy here," Jamie said. "I have you and Veon and the rest of your family, and all our friends… What more could I want?"

Thelyn smiled and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Could you want another child?"

Jamie laughed, "A son perhaps?"

Thelyn looked at her seriously, "A daughter."

"Really?" Jamie asked with a cocked brow.

"Think how beautiful she would be, with you as her mother," Thelyn said with a smile.

"Another child would be fine, whatever it turns out to be," Jamie said.

Thelyn toyed with the collar on her gown, gently tugging it until the buttons slowly popped out one by one. "Then we should get started trying to conceive right away," Thelyn said as his eyes darkened with desire. "Veon needs a playmate and I am anxious to see my daughter."

"Or son," Jamie said.

Thelyn just smiled as he rolled her to her back and covered her, "It will be a daughter."

Jamie smirked up at him as he nuzzled her neck. "How can you be so sure?"

Thelyn kissed her neck and then looked her in the eye, "Have I ever been wrong before?"

Jamie couldn't argue with logic like that. He'd had a fifty-fifty chance and got lucky, but there was no telling him that. She giggled as he playfully undressed her. She'd never been happier any time in her life than she was right now with her family. Thelyn was the husband of her dreams she never thought she'd actually find. Was she still happy here? Oh yeah!

* * *

Nyére was sitting at breakfast in the great hall when Polodrin finally emerged from his father's office. They were probably discussing weighty matters of Gondor or some other such business. He looked across the hall and their eyes met. His face lit up in that boyish smile she loved so much. It was strange to see a bearded man and think of him as a boy. He was definitely a man, desirable in every way, but he held on to his playful boyish ways. Nyére realized long ago that he would never grow up, and she was glad. He joined her at the table and she asked him about his morning.

"You left our bed early today, is all well?" Nyére asked.

"We had to deal with our settler from Rhûn this morning," Polodrin said. "Witnesses confirmed his involvement in the raids."

"What was done about it?" Nyére asked with concern.

"He faces judgment for the twelve lives lost this summer. He has been taken into custody and will be brought under guard to Minas Tirith to face the king."

"And his family?"

"His wife and children didn't know what he was doing, father was certain of that. They will be allowed to stay here if they wish," Polodrin said. "With him gone, the raiders will be less bold. I hope this will give our neighbors in the wood a little peace."

"At least one family could use a little breathing room," Nyére said seriously. "I know how difficult it has been for them to protect Godwin."

"The boy is in good hands. He has all the protection he needs for now, and upon the call of need, he would have mine as well. I could do no less for my friends," Polodrin said seriously.

Nyére smiled. He was protective of his friends. That was one of the things that she loved about him. "I love you, Prince of the west."

Polodrin smiled at the reminder of her first title for him. "And I love you, fairest lady Snow."

* * *

A few days passed, and they settled into a new family routine. Godwin was helpful as much as he could be, and when he felt like he was getting under foot, he went outside. That is where Grayson was usually waiting for him. Godwin resented the Ranger's presence at first, but with Alcon busy looking after Lyneya and the new twins, Grayson was the only one left to talk to. Today the Ranger was combing his horse's mane when Godwin found him.

"So, what shall we do today?" Grayson asked as he glanced up from his combing.

"Anything," Godwin said dejectedly as he sat on the ground by the stall.

Grayson could see the signs of turmoil in him and recognized the cause immediately.

"They love you, Godwin. They are simply busy learning to care for the twins," Grayson said.

"That is what everyone says," Godwin said dryly.

"Indeed, it is true," Grayson confirmed. "I understand your feelings. I am the oldest son, and felt as you do when my sister was born."

"Yes, but I am not his son, not truly. Now he has his own children, and won't…"

"No!" Grayson said firmly. "You know that is not true."

Godwin looked up at the ranger who stood glaring down at him. He put his comb away and sat beside him and heaved a sigh as his expression softened.

"You know, I was adopted too," Grayson said quietly. "My father found me as a young child and I had no one. He carried me on his horse with him for two days without stopping until he brought me to his home. From that moment on, I had a new father and mother. When they had their first child, I thought they wouldn't want me anymore and ran away."

Godwin's eyes doubled, "What happened?"

"He came after me," Grayson said.

"Was he very angry?"

Grayson chuckled, "No. He took me hunting, just the two of us. He told me then what I want you to understand now. He said that I was his son as surely as if I was of his blood. He told me I was his heir, the oldest, and he would teach me his ways. My father said he'd give his life for me. I heard that same thing again when I first met your father. He looked at me and told me plainly that he'd give his life for you. He didn't know if he trusted me with you."

"Alcon said that?"

"Yes," Grayson said.

Godwin sat in silence for a while, pondering the straw on the floor of the barn when Grayson added another thought for him.

"I haven't known many elves with children, but this much I can tell you. I have never seen any father look at their son with more pride and love than I have seen in the eyes of your father."

"Then I was just being foolish," Godwin said softly.

Grayson smiled, "No, you misread the signals. Perhaps that should be our lesson for today, how to read people. Not every smile is friendly, and not every frown is malicious. The truth of intentions lies in the eyes."

"Then what truth is in my eyes, Lord Ranger?"

"You carry more worries than most men. Your eyes are old, but lack the wisdom of the aged. Your intentions are good, but you can be misled by those you place your trust in. You must learn to read the trustworthiness of people. Once you have mastered that, you will be a very wise young man."

Godwin looked into Grayson's eyes a moment and considered how he felt about him. For some reason he trusted him, and he wondered if he should.

"I think that I trust you," Godwin admitted.

Grayson sighed, "That is good, but strictly speaking, don't admit that to everyone you meet. Even people who prove their trustworthiness can change. You must always watch out. Men of your country change their allegiances too often to be trusted," Grayson said seriously.

Godwin scowled, "I know. I have met one, and he claimed loyalty and then broke the laws of the wood. I'll not soon trust another Easterling who bows his knee and calls me Overlord."

"Good. I can see you have seen both edges on that sword. I pledged an oath to the king and your father, but now I will pledge it to you. I will be your teacher and will do all I can to prepare you for the future, whatever it brings you. I will guard and protect you, even to my death if need be. That is my oath. What I ask from you is only that you try your best, and … it is my hope that we can be friends."

Godwin looked at the ranger. His face was weathered from exposure to the elements, but he didn't look old. His eyes were bright, and sincere. Godwin couldn't help but wonder why a ranger would care for the friendship of a child, but he liked him.

"I would like that," Godwin finally said. And that was the beginning of a very strong and long standing friendship.

* * *

Life in the Elvish settlement returned to the routine. Day slipped into night and then day again. The carefree lazy days of summer were filled with song and laughter in the wood, but summer was drawing to a close. The Avari were no longer guests or refugees, but part of the community. The troubles in Rhûn died down and no more raiders were seen along the borders of Gondor. The watch stayed ever vigilant on the guarding of the wood, but peace once again blessed the realm for a time. Families grew as did the friendship between the elves and the men of Emyn Arnen and Minas Tirith. But while everyone else seemed content to enjoy the present, one boy looked to the future. Here in the wood, it always seemed like summer, but a storm was coming. Night and day, Godwin trained tirelessly with his father and his new friend, Grayson. Someday, he would have to leave here, this home he'd grown to love. But for a while, he could remain among the Elves of Summer.

END.


End file.
